Tremplin Indigo !
by Temi-Chou
Summary: UA. Boston, États-Unis. Pour échapper au joug de sa sœur aînée, Ondine Waters, héritière de la multinationale Waters Corp. décide de changer d'école de musique afin de vivre pleinement sa passion pour la basse. Et Pocket Monsters dans tout ça ?
1. I

**Auteur :**Temi-Chou

**Titre :**Tremplin Indigo !

**Notes : **Chers amis lecteurs de la Ligue, je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Et comme je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que j'ai totalement oublié que j'écris des fanfictions, je vous présente donc mon nouveau bébé, Tremplin Indigo, un UA qui, je l'espère, vous plaira comme la Ligue vous plaît.

Pour mes nouveaux lecteurs, bienvenue ! Approchez-vous, je ne mords pas.

**Notes bis **: Je dirais bien que cette fanfic est plus trash que La Ligue sur certains points (ma beta m'a envoyée me pendre. Fichtre.). Mais bon, je vais dire M, pour certaines scènes futures.

**Notes ter :** Les paroles en italiques sont des paroles en français.

**Playlist du chapitre** (il y en a peu, parce qu'en fait, je ne me souviens plus du tout avec quoi je l'ai écrit, ce chapitre...) :

_Don't Forget Me,_ Red Hot Chili Peppers, By The Way.

_Another Brick In The Wall_, Pink Floyd, The Wall.

_La Fille du Chat Noir,_ Matmatah, La Ouache.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I.<strong>_

— Sacha, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard !

— Oui, m'man, je me dépêche !

Le jeune garçon de dix-huit ans, presque dix-neuf, soupira et se força à éteindre la télé, coupant ainsi son émission préférée et termina de lacer ses baskets. Il enleva sa souris, Pikachu, qui jouait sur sa casquette pour la remettre dans sa cage avec désespoir.

— Je ne peux pas t'emmener au travail, avec moi… Désolé, Pikachu.

La souris ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça, puisqu'elle entra dans sa gamelle pour aller grignoter. Le jeune garçon soupira et attrapa sa casquette pour se regarder dans la glace. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille seraient dissimulés par sa casquette rouge et noire dont il ne se séparait que pour dormir, ses yeux marron étaient cerclés de cernes. Il avait passé sa nuit à écrire, comme toujours et n'avait que très peu dormi. Il examine rapidement ses vêtements. Sa veste était froissée, son tee-shirt était sale, tout comme son jean trop large pour lui. Tant pis, ça suffirait. Il allait travailler, pas à un rencard.

Attrapant ses clés de voiture sur le bureau, il referma la porte de sa chambre qui était en bazar perpétuel, pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des escaliers. Il les dévala, passa dans la cuisine pour embrasser sa mère.

— J'y vais, à ce soir !

Il sortit du petit pavillon de banlieue où il vivait seul avec sa mère et monta dans sa voiture, une vieille Ford usée jusqu'à la corde, qu'il avait depuis ses seize ans, âge légal pour avoir son permis aux États-Unis.

Il démarra et commença à rouler, allumant son autoradio, pour écouter du vieux rock des années 70. Chantant derrière son volant, il s'imaginait déjà sur le devant de la scène, à la place du chanteur de ce groupe qu'il vénérait.

Sa passion, c'était la musique, depuis toujours, depuis l'enfance. Sacha voulait devenir un artiste, un vrai. Un de ceux qui sont reconnus pour ce qu'ils font. Il se voyait avec son groupe de pop rock, les Pocket Monsters, devenir une icône pour toute une génération, il s'entendait déjà passer à la radio. Les filles seraient folles de lui, ses textes bouleverseraient des milliers de personnes, qui viendraient ensuite remplir des salles de concert.

Serrant le frein à main, coupant le contact sur le parking de l'école de musique, il sourit. Ce serait vraiment génial. Lorsqu'il atterrit de son rêve, il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas rêver, il n'était qu'un petit jeune de banlieue qui avait arrêté l'école en première année de lycée, n'ayant pas les moyens de prendre des cours de musique, avec comme seul atout l'héritage que lui avait laissé son père : une bonne connaissance du français parlé.

Sacha Ketchum rejoignit son poste d'agent d'entretien de l'école de musique de son quartier pourri.

À moins qu'un miracle ne se produise, Pocket Monsters resterait un rêve trop beau pour lui et rien de plus.

* * *

><p>Courant dans les couloirs, sa basse sur le dos, une petite rousse aux yeux bleu-vert et aux longs cheveux roux, au style très masculin – elle était vêtue d'un pantalon large et informe noir qu'elle portait à mi fesses et des chaussures de skate aux lacets dépareillés de la même teinte, qui tranchaient avec le débardeur moulant jaune mettant ses petits seins en valeur – bouscula un professeur dans un couloir.<p>

— Excusez-moi, lança-t-elle par–dessus son épaule.

Elle était en retard. Son professeur de micro finance les avait retenus et elle allait être en retard à son premier cours de basse de l'année. Septembre commençait à peine, elle entamait sa troisième année en cursus économie gestion à Harvard.

— Waters ! appela une voix.

La jeune fille s'arrêta de courir pour regarder d'où venait la voix et heurta la personne qui venait de l'interpeler. Il s'agissait de Rudy, le capitaine de l'équipe de football de l'université. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout mais lui semblait vraiment s'être attaché à elle. Il lui montra les clés de son Audi TT et lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Je te dépose quelque part ?

— Certainement pas. Je suis déjà très en retard, laisse-moi passer.

Soupirant, l'immense garçon brun s'écarta de sa route et elle repartit. Elle avait changé d'école de musique parce que Violette, son aînée, la fliquait tout le temps. Elle aurait bien voulu faire de la musique son seul univers, elle avait été subjuguée par les solos de basse qu'on pouvait entendre et cet instrument était devenu son monde. Cependant, quelque chose avait fait qu'il en serait autrement et depuis, Violette n'avait de cesse de vouloir la forcer à cesser de perdre temps et argent avec la musique.

Sans les prévenir, elle avait donc quitté l'école de musique où son chauffeur l'amenait, pour grimper dans sa Mini et aller s'inscrire dans une petite école de quartier. Son premier cours d'harmonie de l'année avait lieu à dix-huit heures trente. Il était dix-huit heures et elle n'avait même pas fini de traverser le campus pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Y arrivant peu de temps après, elle mit le contact et alluma la radio. Sa chanson préférée du moment passait et elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour mimer le bassiste, d'un air passionné. Fermant les yeux, elle s'imaginait faisant partie des Red Hot Chili Peppers, son groupe favori, à la place du bassiste, Micheal Balzary, son idole. Quelques secondes, ce fut elle qui recevait les acclamations de la foule, c'était son image qu'on collectionnait dans les magazines et elle vivait enfin le rêve de sa vie.

Soupirant et secouant la tête, elle démarra. Elle allait être en retard et ce n'était définitivement pas possible d'être en retard à son premier cours.

Ondine Waters, dix-neuf ans, soupira une nouvelle fois en quittant le parking de Harvard en s'exhortant au sérieux qu'attendaient ses sœurs.

Il fallait qu'elle soit lucide. Elle était condamnée à continuer ses études de gestion jusqu'à atteindre le niveau master, puis elle irait croupir dans un bureau à gérer la multinationale que son père lui avait laissée. S'il était encore là, il lui dirait de continuer la musique et l'aurait inscrite à Julliard, elle le savait. Cependant ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture presque cinq ans auparavant, ne laissant à Ondine que cette basse, une Fender que ses parents avaient achetée à Michael Balzarypour une somme indécente et cette ultime volonté, celle la plaçant à la tête de la Waters.

Elle s'arrêta pour laisser un jeune homme passer en travers de la rue et mit le clignotant sur la droite.

Les rêves étaient beaux mais n'était que ça, des rêves. Elle serra le frein à mains, attrapa sa basse et sortit violemment, rayant sa portière sur une vieille Ford qui ressemblait plus à une épave qu'à une voiture en état de fonctionnement.

— Et merde. Je suis bonne pour passer chez le garagiste…

Secouant la tête, elle sortit un stylo et une de ses cartes de visite pour déposer un mot d'excuses sous les essuie-glaces de la Ford, puis elle courut à travers l'école. Avisant un agent d'entretien, un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge, reconnaissable par cette espèce de combinaison bleue immonde, elle s'arrêta devant lui.

— Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous savez où est la classe du professeur Chen ?

— Ouais. Premier étage, deuxième porte à droite. Mais t'as encore cinq minutes avant qu'il ne commence, il est toujours en retard.

— Merci !

Sans attendre la réponse, elle repartit à courir. Elle ne voulait pas manquer une seule minute, même si le prof arrivait toujours en retard. Elle aimait tellement la musique !

Et pourtant, elle se savait condamnée à la vie ennuyeuse de PD-G de la Waters Corp.

Et à moins qu'un miracle ne se produise, les acclamations de la foule resteraient un rêve trop beau.

* * *

><p>C'est ravie qu'elle sortit de son cours d'harmonie, deux heures plus tard. Elle sifflotait en sortant de l'école de musique. Le professeur Chen avait présenté l'ensemble du corps enseignant à sa classe et elle avait tout de suite repéré le professeur de basse, Jacky Léon, un grand brun avec un bandeau glissé sur son front, pour retenir ses cheveux mi-longs. Le professeur d'harmonie était un vieux machin portant des lunettes qui faisaient paraître ses yeux globuleux, mais ses cours étaient clairs, contrairement à ceux de son ancien professeur, dans l'autre école.<p>

Elle était finalement encore plus ravie que prévu d'avoir changé d'école de musique. Le professeur Chen était resté pour l'observer et lui avait dit qu'elle avait un niveau excellent et qu'elle aurait même pu partir dans un cursus musical à l'université. Même si Ondine le savait déjà, ça lui avait bêtement fait plaisir.

C'est d'un pas guilleret qu'elle rejoignit sa voiture, sa basse sur le dos. Quand elle arriva au niveau de sa voiture, elle eut la surprise de voir un type mal fringué assis sur son capot, tenant la carte de visite qu'elle avait laissé sous les essuie-glaces.

— Dis donc, toi, t'es sur le capot de ma voiture, descends de là.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle et déchira la carte de visite pour lui en jeter les morceaux au visage.

— Hey ! protesta-t-elle vivement.

— J'ai horreur qu'on se foute de moi, sale gosse de riches.

— De… quoi ?

Le garçon descendit du capot de la Mini d'Ondine pour sortir les clés de sa Ford.

— Pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. Je sais que ma caisse est pourrie, pas la peine de me le rappeler. Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre de la rayer.

Il la bouscula en passant et fit le tour de sa voiture quand Ondine l'interpela.

— J'étais sincère ! s'écria-t-elle. En te disant que j'étais désolée d'avoir heurté ta voiture, j'étais sincère.

Il ne répondit pas et démarra en trombe, partant bien trop vite, par rapport à la vitesse autorisée. Ondine conclut que ce garçon était désagréable et elle n'avait pas hâte de le recroiser. Elle monta dans sa propre voiture, mettant les clés sur le contact et attachant sa ceinture de sécurité. Ce garçon lui avait cassé sa joie. Elle était pourtant prête à affronter Violette, qui allaient sûrement lui reprocher d'avoir faussé compagnie à leur chauffeur pour partir de son côté.

Mais Ondine était une dingue de voitures, de préférence Ferrari, Maserati et tous les constructeurs automobiles de grosses cylindrées dont le nom finissait par « i » et elle aimait conduire. Puis un chauffeur, c'était le meilleur moyen pour envoyer dans le visage de tout le monde qu'elle était riche et elle détestait ça, n'en déplaise à ce garçon du parking.

Elle monta le son de la musique, pour tenter de calmer la colère qu'elle sentait monter pour ce type qui l'avait à moitié agressée avec ses mots. Elle tourna sèchement et perdit un peu le contrôle de sa voiture, ce qui la fit s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Elle était trop nerveuse pour conduire, là, et cette voiture n'était pas faite pour les conduites sportives. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se reprendre un carton.

Elle sortit sur le bas-côté et tira de la poche de son jeans noir un étui à cigarettes, qu'elle avait volé dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents. Violette avait fait stocker dedans toutes les affaires de leurs parents décédés et en avait interdit l'accès à Ondine. Par goût de la provocation, elle était allée récupérer l'étui à cigarettes de son père, qu'elle avait longtemps gardé vide.

Allumant une cigarette, elle ferma les yeux et s'assit sur le capot, remarquant que le garçon du parking y avait laissé des traces de doigts. Recrachant la fumée, elle râla.

— Même pas capable de garder ses mains propres… Foutu imbécile !

Elle termina sa cigarette en chantonnant l'air de _Don't Forget Me_, sa chanson des Red Hot Chili Peppers préférée avant de se remettre en route vers chez elle.

* * *

><p>— C'est moi !<p>

Il claqua la porte et se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans l'entrée. La maison embaumait l'odeur du délicieux repas que sa mère lui avait concocté. Elle était une excellente cuisinière et arrivait à faire du bon avec du franchement médiocre. Souriant, il fila se mettre à table, sa mère se retournant vers lui.

— Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon chéri ?

— Comme d'habitude. Il faut bien travailler mais c'est vraiment pas passionnant de nettoyer une école de musique.

— Il ne s'est rien passé d'inhabituel ?

Délia, sa mère, avait toujours été friande de potins. Elle aimait savoir ce qui arrivait à ses voisins ou ses connaissances, ou n'importe qui, même un inconnu. Elle collectionnait les magazines people et les séances bavardage chez le coiffeur, avec ses copines commères. Sacha se servit de ce délicieux repas avant d'en manger une bouchée.

— Chi, dit-il la bouche pleine, une nouvelle.

Il avala et reprit.

— Il y a une nouvelle élève. Une de ces _connasses_ de riches, apparemment, elle avait une Mini Cooper flambant neuve.

Délia sourit à son fils avant de s'exclamer :

— J'en ai entendu parler… Tu devrais essayer de te faire ami avec cette fille. On raconte, dans le quartier, qu'elle étudie à Harvard. En plus, ce serait l'héritière de la Waters Corp., ajouta la mère de Sacha avec un regard appuyé.

— Et alors ?

Il leva les yeux sur sa mère et secoua la tête.

— Franchement, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle est hautaine. J'aime pas les riches qui se font un malin plaisir de nous en mettre plein les yeux. Et quand bien même elle en vaudrait la peine, maman, réfléchis. Elle est à Havard, elle fait partie de l'élite. Tu sais bien que les classes sociales ne se mélangent pas, dans _ce putain de pays de merde_. _Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse d'un raté comme moi ?_

— Ne parle pas en français, tu sais très bien que je ne le parle pas, mon chéri.

Quittant la table, il passa devant sa mère et embrassa ses cheveux.

— Je sais, Maman. Je monte dans ma chambre, bonne soirée.

— Que vas-tu faire ?

— Je vais lire.

Il gravit les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre, ouvrant la cage de Pikachu, puis il alluma son ordinateur datant de Mathusalem. Se connectant à internet pour mettre de la musique française, il s'installa sur son lit et tendit la main sur son bureau, pour que sa petite souris blanche vienne dessus. La laissant courir, il attrapa un des livres que feu son père lui avait laissés. Il s'agissait de livres en français et Sacha ne comprenait pas tout, mais ça lui faisait passer le temps.

Il n'aimait pas le mardi. Le mardi, le professeur Chen finissait les cours très tard et Sacha n'avait pas le temps de pénétrer dans la salle de musique pour aller jouer de la batterie, instrument qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il ne se sentait pas bien dans sa peau quand il n'avait pas joué un peu. Et comme en plus cette fille l'avait énervé, il se sentait encore plus mal. Quand il avait lu le mot sur son pare-brise et vu la voiture, il s'était attendu à voir de ces petites filles riches en slim, blonde décolorée, avec la mèche lui tombant sur les yeux. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en voyant cette jolie rousse débarquer devant lui !

Tout ce qu'il aimait chez une fille, elle l'avait. De l'allure, un style bien à elle – franchement, une ceinture Gucci avec un vieux pantalon défraichi et des chaussures certes neuves mais ne valant certainement pas des milliards, il fallait oser – de longs cheveux ondulés, roux, des petits seins. Tout ce qu'il aimait.

Au final, peut-être qu'elle était sincère avec ses excuses et qu'il devrait lui en présenter pour son comportement. Et peut-être que sa mère avait raison et qu'il devrait tenter de la draguer, pour se rapprocher du monde des riches.

Il ricana en attrapant Pikachu qui s'était glissé sous son tee-shirt. Il ne pourrait jamais séduire une fille pareille. Qu'il soit sérieux, cinq minutes. Il secoua la tête et se redressa, sa souris toujours dans sa main.

Le mieux était qu'il se remette à écrire. Qu'il persévère encore et encore. Avec le temps, il finirait par écrire correctement le français et ses textes ne lui seraient plus renvoyés. Il parlerait, éventuellement, à la fille, le lendemain. Pour s'excuser.

Il sursauta quand sa mère pénétra dans sa chambre, toute guillerette, tenant une tasse de thé pour lui. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

— Tiens mon chéri, ton thé du soir. Au fait, tu te souviens de Régis Chen ?

— _Un peu que je me souviens de ce connard_… Oui pourquoi ?

— Je viens d'apprendre par la voisine du professeur qu'il est rentré d'Oxford. Il s'ennuyait du pays alors il a demandé son transfert à Harvard.

— Génial, je suis ravi pour lui.

— Il ira loin ce petit. Pourquoi vous vous étiez disputés ?

Régis Chen était le petit-fils du professeur Chen, qui gérait l'école de musique dans laquelle il travaillait. Ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant et avaient longtemps été de très bons amis mais s'étaient disputés, peu de temps avant la mort du père de Sacha.

Il ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que sa mère n'attendait aucune explication réelle. Elle avait juste envie de parler avec lui de son avenir et elle parlait toujours de Régis pour débuter. Toujours. Elle s'installa sur la chaise de bureau bancale et se tourna vers lui, avec un regard inquiet.

— Chéri… Tu ne vas quand même pas passer ta vie à nettoyer les sols de cette école de musique ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de prendre des cours par correspondance et il faut bien que je travaille si on veut vivre décemment.

Délia posa un regard doux sur son fils et il sut ce qu'elle allait dire.

— Non, pas question. On ne vend pas la maison. Je m'en fous, je passerai ma vie à nettoyer cette foutue école, mais il est hors de question qu'on vende la maison, c'est tout ce que Papa nous a laissé ! Le reste a été avalé dans ses dettes de jeu et son enterrement.

— Mais poussin, c'est peut-être la seule solution pour que tu puisses réaliser ton rêve.

Sacha regarda sa mère avec un sourire et secoua la tête.

— C'est hors de question. De toute façon, la maison est à moi, il te faut mon accord pour vendre. Et tu ne l'as pas.

Délia hocha la tête et sortit sans un mot de plus, mais Sacha ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle reviendrait à la charge, pour tenter de l'avoir à l'usure. Peu importe, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Cette maison était celle que son grand-père et son père avaient construite de leurs mains en arrivant aux États-Unis. Il préférait encore aller lécher les pieds de Régis Chen à Harvard plutôt que de… Harvard… La jeune héritière qu'il avait incendiée tout à l'heure… Pourquoi pensait-il à cette fille ? Où était le rapport avec Régis ? Peu importe.

* * *

><p>Un coup de klaxon la fit se retourner et Ondine sourit en voyant une Audi aux vitres teintées s'arrêter près d'elle. Elle reconnaissait la voiture d'Aurore Beaufort, sa meilleure amie. Fille d'un célèbre chirurgien français qui exerçait aux États-Unis et enseignait à Harvard, elle avait immigré à l'âge de huit ans. Parfaitement bilingue, jolie et très intelligente, Aurore comptait bien se faire un nom dans le domaine de la gestion, où elle étudiait avec Ondine. Elles s'étaient rencontrées au collège et chacune avait été séduite par l'autre. Elles ne s'étaient jamais lâchées, même si elles avaient évolué d'une façon différente.<p>

La vitre arrière de la voiture se baissa et Aurore, une jolie brune aux immenses yeux bleus, qui conversait quand elle parlait un léger accent français qui faisait tout son charme. Accro aux minijupes, qu'elle portait quelle que soit la saison, passionnée par Dior et Chanel, Aurore rêvait d'exceller dans les cosmétiques. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le talent d'un Yves Saint-Laurent, elle voulait briller dans la gestion du luxe, comme elle savait très bien le faire.

— On mange chez Beaucasse, ce midi ? J'ai réservé une table pour trois, là-bas.

Beaucasse était le restaurant étoilé où elles étaient habituées à se retrouver le midi, le week-end et même le soir, à présent qu'elles étaient en âge de faire des sorties. Ondine accepta et Aurore ouvrit la portière, pour que son amie puisse s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Elle fit claquer une bise sonore sur la joue de la brune, qui donna l'indication au chauffeur.

— C'est qui, le troisième ? demanda Ondine.

— Paul.

Ondine hocha la tête. Paul Jobbs, le fils cadet de Steve Jobbs fondateur et créateur d'Apple, faisait – étonnant n'est-ce pas ? – des études dans l'informatique. Paul était cynique et sans illusions, sans rêves et sans folie. Ondine ne l'aimait pas des masses, comme elle avait tendance à détester foncièrement, à quelques exceptions près, comme Aurore et Reggie, toute personne issue d'un milieu social très aisé. C'était, comme dirait le psychiatre de la Waters Corp., sans doute une façon de rejeter en bloc ce qu'elle-même était, sans arriver pour autant à se renier.

Le chauffeur mit du temps à redémarrer, laissant d'abord passer la voiture qui conduisait Drew Lowell sur le campus et Aurore observa la silhouette du jeune homme avant de tourner la tête vers Ondine.

— T'as encore fait enrager Violette, toi, d'après les rumeurs…

— Je me demande comment tu fais pour être si bien informée de ce qu'il se passe entre les murs de mon hôtel particulier…

— Tes employés ont la langue pendue, sourit Aurore. Raconte-moi tout.

— J'ai juste changé d'école de musique, c'est tout. Je me suis inscrite dans une petite école de quartier…

— Encore une de tes impulsions, ça…

— Même pas, nia Ondine. J'y pensais depuis un moment. Comprends-moi, chacune de mes fausses notes étaient répétées à Violette qui s'en servait pour me dire que la musique n'est pas faite pour une fille de mon statut social. Ça me soulait. Dans l'école du professeur Chen, je suis sûre que personne ne viendra me faire de réflexion. Enfin presque personne, ajouta-t-elle en repensant au type malpoli avec qui elle avait eu une altercation.

Aurore éclata de rire avant de faire claquer sa main sur la cuisse d'Ondine.

— Et Daisy, qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ?

— Elle s'en fiche. Il n'y a que Violette qui soit si opposée à mon apprentissage de la musique.

— Moi, je te soutiens, Misty, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? La basse, ça a toujours été ta passion, d'aussi loin que je te connais. T'arracher ça, c'est ridicule, surtout que tu es bonne élève et que tu ne comptes pas te dérober aux obligations familiales. Violette a toujours été la plus bizarre de tes sœurs…

Ondine s'apprêta à répondre mais fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable d'Aurore, qui l'attrapa dans son immense besace signée par Louis Vuitton, pour répondre. Elle échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, qui, d'après ce que la rousse entendait, n'était autre que Paul. Aurore éclata d'un immense rire, attrapa un papier et un stylo dans son sac, nota une adresse et raccrocha, avant de regarder Ondine.

— _Mistinguette_, je suis désolée… Mais Paul a demandé à Régis Chen de nous accompagner au restaurant. Il vient juste de revenir d'Angleterre et a besoin d'un guide sur le campus de Harvard.

— Ce sera sans moi, tu sais que je ne le supporte pas.

Le souvenir de ce type châtain, toujours trop prétentieux, dont les parents avaient fait fortune d'une façon inattendue et inexpliquée la fit grimacer. Ils avaient fait leur lycée ensemble et elle n'avait jamais pu le supporter, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait voir Nina, la sœur aînée de cette famille parvenue.

— Arrêtez la voiture, lança-t-elle plus fort pour que le chauffeur l'entende.

Aurore posa une main sur son épaule, lui lançant un regard déçu.

— Oh non, viens, Paul voulait nous révéler un potin intéressant et très drôle. Il m'a filé une adresse, apparemment, il y a un truc à voir là-bas…

— On n'a qu'à s'y retrouver ce soir, d'accord ?

Aurore hocha la tête et tendit le papier où elle avait noté l'adresse à Ondine, avant de lui lancer, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à claquer la portière :

— Je suis désolée _Mistinguette_, j'aurais bien voulu que tu sois là ce midi, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas déjeuné toutes les deux…

Ondine hocha la tête en souriant, lui faisant signe qu'elles s'appelaient, avant de se détourner pour retourner sur le campus. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, fouillant dans son sac pour vérifier qu'elle avait pensé à amener sa clé USB. Elle comptait bien profiter de ce déjeuner solitaire pour jeter un œil sur les conneries de ses sœurs avec la compagnie familiale.

* * *

><p>— T'es encore sur le capot de ma voiture ?<p>

Ondine était hallucinée. Elle avait repéré la Ford qu'elle avait éraflé la veille et s'en était éloignée un maximum sur le parking, pour ne pas avoir de soucis avec son propriétaire. Quand elle était ressortie de l'école, ses clés de voitures en main, elle avait retrouvé le garçon brun de la veille, avec une tenue d'agent d'entretien. Sans doute travaillait-il dans l'école.

— Ouais. Je voulais t'inviter à prendre un café, pour m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier.

— C'est une technique de drague minable. Dégage de là.

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel en se redressant. Il l'empêcha d'ouvrir la portière et constata avec satisfaction qu'il était plus grand qu'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

— Dégage de là, répéta-t-elle, j'ai du travail.

— Comme si une gosse de riches comme toi pouvait savoir ce que c'est, travailler.

Le garçon grimaça avant de lui lancer un regard d'excuses.

— Pardon, c'est sorti tout seul.

Elle lui jeta un regard torve et ouvrit sa portière, le repoussant violemment, s'installant derrière son volant.

— Va crever, lui dit-elle avant de tourner les clés sur le contact et de refermer la portière.

Elle démarra en trombe, donna un coup de volant brutal et sortit du parking de l'école de musique. S'arrêtant plus loin à un feu, elle soupira d'énervement. Elle tenta de se sortir ce garçon vraiment désagréable de l'esprit pour se concentrer sur sa route. Elle avait étudié l'adresse que lui avait donnée Aurore le midi. Ce n'était pas très éloigné de son école de musique, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle prenne sa voiture.

Garant sa Mini Cooper devant un snack se trouvant à l'adresse, Ondine sortit de sa voiture pour examiner son capot. Une fois de plus, le malotru y avait laissé des traces de doigts sur le pour se calmer, elle verrouilla sa voiture avant de pénétrer dans le snack-bar.

Il s'agissait d'un endroit sombre et très mal éclairé, tout en longueur, exigu, qui sentait la poussière et la bière éventée, sans doute à cause de ce clochard endormi sur la table du fond, qui avait renversé sa boisson.

Deux personnes se trouvaient derrière le bar. Un jeune homme d'un mètre soixante-quinze environ, peut-être plus, brun, avec des yeux marron cachés derrière une paire de lunette en demi ovale, visiblement grand amateur de kaki, vu qu'il portait un pantalon et un tee-shirt dans cette teinte.

L'autre personne était une jeune femme très mince, ses longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés en deux couettes qui encadraient son visage et elle portait un bandeau sur les cheveux, du même rouge que son tee-shirt. La fille était jolie, elle avait un visage agréable qui donnait à Ondine envie de sourire. Rayonnante, la jeune serveuse la salua.

— Bonjour mademoiselle ! chantonna-t-elle d'un air guilleret.

Scrutant la salle des yeux, Ondine repéra Aurore. S'approchant de la table, Ondine glissa une main sur l'épaule de son amie qui retira ses écouteurs et se leva, afin de déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

— Misty, tu es là ! T'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

— Non, c'était assez simple, répondit la rousse en s'asseyant en face de son amie. Alors, tu as résolu le mystère de l'intérêt tout relatif de ce snack de banlieue ?

Elle se tut en voyant la serveuse s'approcher avec un sourire un peu moins éblouissant que lorsqu'Ondine était entrée. Ondine s'excusa et consulta rapidement la carte, demandant un cappuccino parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi choisir. La serveuse hocha la tête et regarda Aurore, qui commanda un deuxième café noir. La jeune femme s'éloigna en récupérant le billet qu'Aurore lui tendait et Ondine reporta son attention sur son amie qui reprit la parole à voix basse.

— Tu vois cette fille ?

— Ouais, ben quoi ?

— C'est la petite amie de Lowell.

Ondine tourna la tête pour examiner la jeune serveuse avant de lui sourire.

— Ils doivent former un joli couple, répondit-elle en se souvenant de Drew Lowell.

C'était un type un peu bizarre, qu'on ne pouvait pas manquer sur le campus de Harvard. Les cheveux verts, le style un peu décalé et la moue moqueuse, des manies précieuses et un peu efféminées, des manières d'esthète en réalité, l'air perpétuellement dans son monde – que certains prenaient pour un air hautain – Lowell était un génie du droit, promis à une brillante carrière d'avocat. Il était en deuxième année, fils héritier du très célèbre cabinet Lowell réputé pour savoir défendre toutes les causes, même les plus désespérées, avec un brio qui leur avait valu une réputation d'enfer.

Aurore rejeta sa tête en arrière pour avoir un rire de gorge qui sonnait faux. Elle avait changé depuis qu'elle fréquentait un type de la haute société américaine un peu trop fier de ce qu'il est. Paul Jobbs avait une très mauvaise influence sur elle et Ondine grimaça.

— Elle est _serveuse_, insista-t-elle en baissant la voix une fois de plus. Elle n'a strictement rien à faire dans notre monde. Tu t'imagines un brillant avocat élever des enfants de cette souillon ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Effectivement, Ondine n'écoutait plus, la porte du snack-bar venant de s'ouvrir sur le malotru brun qui lui avait dégueulassé son capot. Elle se ratatina sur la banquette, le guetta du regard, faisant se retourner Aurore, pour vérifier où il s'installait afin de disparaître de son champ de vision. Son amie lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

— C'est qui ce type ?

— Un gros con de l'école de musique. J'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir là alors que je prends du bon temps avec ma meilleure amie. Ça gâcherait l'instant. Ne parlons pas de lui, ça va m'énerver. Pour changer de sujet – tu sais très bien que je ne partage pas ce point de vue de recherche de la reproduction sociale – tu as pris tes billets pour aller à L.A pour le concert exceptionnel des Red Hot du mois prochain ?

Aurore eut un sourire désolé et Ondine sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Quel prétexte allait-elle trouver, cette fois ? La serveuse déposa les deux boissons devant elles.

— C'est pas trop tôt, commenta Aurore. Le service laisse à désirer.

La serveuse perdit son sourire avant d'en retrouver un faux. Ondine eut une grimace d'excuse. Sa meilleure amie lui faisait honte.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, mademoiselle. La machine est longue à chauffer.

— Ça m'étonne même pas de cette vieille bicoque.

— Je vous remercie, commenta Ondine pour atténuer les propos outrageux de son amie, ça a l'air délicieux.

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson, léchant la moustache qu'elle déposa autour de ses lèvres avant de hausser les sourcils, surprise, pendant que la serveuse rendait la monnaie à Aurore.

— Et ça l'est, continua Ondine en levant des yeux pétillants de plaisir vers la jeune fille. C'est une recette particulière ?

— Secret de famille depuis six générations, répondit la serveuse avec un clin d'œil amical en direction d'Ondine avant de se retourner vers une voix qui hurlait.

— FLOOOOO !

C'était la voix du malotru. Ondine se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise et « Flo », la serveuse, lui jeta un regard surpris avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers la voix.

— Laisse-moi tranquille, je suis avec des clientes, là. Demande à Max de te servir.

— Moi aussi, je suis client. Et en plus, je suis fidèle, je te laisse un quart de ma paye chaque mois.

— Tes pourboires ne sont pas assez gros, espèce de radin, plaisanta Flo avant de lancer un sourire d'excuse à Ondine, ignorant totalement Aurore.

Elle repartit et Ondine guetta les bruits, ignorant les excuses d'Aurore qui se défilait encore pour aller voir les Red Hot Chili Peppers, alors qu'elle lui avait promis. Il y eut un bruit de course, de glissade et un profond éclat de rire – le malotru, sans doute. Résistant à l'envie de regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la salle, Ondine ignora le pincement qu'elle avait au cœur en entendant ce rire qui partait de l'âme. Combien de temps s'était écoulé sans qu'elle ne rie comme ça ?

— … ul tient absolument à ce qu'on parte à Tokyo. Ensuite il veut qu'on aille en un peu en Suisse avant d'aller se perdre au Kenya. Je vais passer les trois quarts de mes vacances dans son jet…

— Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire dans tous ces pays, pardieu ?

Aurore n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un éclat de voix en provenance du bar les fit toutes deux se lever. Ondine vit le malotru, qui répondait visiblement au nom de Sacha être retenu de justesse par le type du bar, Max sans doute, pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge de… Ondine grogna. Régis Chen.

— Ben qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Aurore.

— Un chat dans la gorge.

Aurore leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait espéré qu'Ondine saurait mettre ses préjugés de côté pour apprécier Régis. Il était super sympa, quand on prenait le temps de le connaître, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa sœur et elle s'était très bien amusée avec lui et Paul, le midi. Elle le héla :

— Hey ! Régis, arrête de taquiner les petites gens, viens t'installer à notre table !

— Je suis obligée de rester ? grommela Ondine alors que Régis contournait Sacha pour les rejoindre.

Il poussa Ondine sur la banquette où elle était avant de mettre un bras derrière son épaule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et, les ramenant vers Aurore, accrocha le regard du malotru nommé Sacha, qui avait une moue dégoûtée peinte sur le visage, tandis que Flo la serveuse semblait presque déçue. Ondine retira le bras de Régis de son épaule avant de lui lancer :

— Dis donc, Chen, on n'a pas élevé des poneys ensemble, ne te permets pas ce genre de familiarité, s'il te plaît.

— Waters, tu sais très bien qu'on est destinés à conclure une alliance… Autant que tu l'aies au doigt.

— Et supporter toute ma vie que tu me touches ?

Ondine se leva, contourna Régis et lança un regard très énervé à Aurore qui se recroquevilla sur sa banquette. Visiblement, Ondine n'avait pas envie de sympathiser avec Régis Chen. Mais alors, pas du tout.

— Franchement, je crois que j'aimerais mieux me prendre la bite d'un cheval dans le cul.

Régis et Aurore eurent une moue dégoûtée, tant pour l'image que pour le langage peu châtié.

Les ignorant, la rousse attrapa sa tasse et alla s'installer au bar, où Flo l'accueillit avec beaucoup de plaisir. Elle lui tendit une main amicale :

— Je m'appelle Flora.

— Ondine.

— Le brun de mon côté du bar, c'est mon frère Max – Ondine serra la main de Max en souriant – et de l'autre c'est Sacha.

— On a déjà fait connaissance, répondit Ondine sans même tendre une main vers Sacha.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

— Cette journée est vraiment pourrie, si on oublie ton super cappuccino.

— Il te plaît tant que ça ? s'étonna Flora en finissant d'essuyer un verre qu'elle rangea sous le comptoir.

— Oh que oui. Le cuisinier ne le fait pas aussi bien, chez moi.

— Le cuisinier ? Tu as un cuisinier ? Tes parents sont restaurateurs ?

Régis, qui repassa, sortant du café en compagnie d'Aurore, ricana.

— Je ne pense pas, non. Certains d'entre nous ont plus de classe que ça.

— Tu ne parles pas de toi, quand même ? ironisa Ondine. Si c'est le cas, nous n'avons pas la même définition de la classe, parvenu.

Chen se tendit sous l'insulte et jeta un regard mauvais à Sacha.

— Préférer se ranger du côté des pouilleux dans son genre plutôt que celui de ton fiancé, c'est une hérésie, Waters.

— Mon quoi ?

— T'es pas au courant ? Nos fiançailles vont être signées. Tu m'appartiens déjà, toi, ta fortune et ton empire.

Ondine blanchit et se leva d'un bond, désignant l'entrée d'un geste impérieux et autoritaire.

— Casse-toi, Chen. Vite. Sinon c'est moi qui te sors. Et oublie ce mariage, il n'aura jamais lieu. Jamais.

Régis ricana froidement et se détourna faisant un geste vague et franchissant la porte, Aurore sur les talons. Toujours aussi blanche, Ondine dégaina son téléphone portable avant de composer un numéro de façon fébrile. Elle ne se présenta même pas et aboya dans le combiné :

— Je viens de croiser Chen. Explications. Maintenant.

Elle laissa passer un long moment durant lequel Sacha et Flora se regardèrent, visiblement mal à l'aise pour elle.

Quand Sacha avait reconnu la gosse de riches de l'école de musique, assise à la table avec Chen, elle avait fait un plongeon dans son estime déjà pas très haute. Cependant il devait bien reconnaître qu'il la plaignait de se retrouver mariée de force à ce connard fini, le confortant davantage dans l'image qu'il avait des riches. Il tenta de vider sa tasse de chocolat chaud sans prêter attention à la dispute qu'engageait la gosse de riche – Ondine, drôle de prénom, mais joli. Il lui allait bien. – mais ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation, en tapotant sur le comptoir le rythme de la chanson qui passait. Ondine insultait sa sœur de tout son souffle d'avoir appris une telle chose de cette façon, lui promettait mille et une tortures, toutes plus cruelles et imagées que les autres et Sacha ne doutait pas qu'elle était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et admira sa chute de rein, dévoilée par ses mouvements énervés, remontant le long du dos et dévorant presque sans retenue les épaules nouées par la tension, qui faisait rouler ses muscles sous le tee-shirt moulant orange vif qu'elle portait, rappelant ses cheveux roux qui tombaient en cascade le long de son dos. Il secoua la tête quand il l'entendit raccrocher. Certes elle était jolie, mais elle restait une gosse de riches imbue d'elle-même. Elle avait quand même envoyé chier Régis, sa meilleure amie et sa sœur sans hésiter une seule seconde. Elle se rassit et Flora lui servit un autre cappuccino, voyant que la tasse de l'héritière était vide.

— C'est pour moi, commenta la serveuse devant l'air surpris d'Ondine. T'as l'air d'en avoir sacrément besoin. Je te proposerai bien un shooter de vodka pour te remettre de l'affreuse nouvelle, mais j'ai pas le droit de servir d'alcool fort avant vingt heures.

— C'est vrai que j'en ai besoin, remercia Ondine. La réputation de Chen le précède à ce que j'ai pu voir, ajouta-t-elle sans jeter un regard à Sacha alors qu'elle parlait de son altercation à lui.

Ce dernier se tourna franchement vers l'héritière en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

— On a grandi ensemble, tous les quatre. Il a peut-être oublié d'où il venait, trop aveuglé par de la thune superflue, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Il se leva, déposa l'appoint pour ce qu'il avait consommé et sortit, sans plus de considération pour l'héritière qui se sentit vexée. Elle attendit que la porte claque avant de se tourner vers Flora, portant à ses lèvres la tasse de cappuccino.

— Il est toujours comme ça ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi ?

— C'est juste parce que c'est toi, trancha Flora sans prendre de gants. Depuis Régis Chen, il a du mal avec les gens friqués. Faut pas t'en faire, ça lui passera.

— Tu parles, commenta Max avec un ricanement, depuis le temps, il devrait s'en être remis.

— Il a été trahi par celui qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami, réagit Flora en se tournant vers son frère, c'est normal qu'il ait du mal à digérer.

— Meilleurs amis ? Chen et le malotru ? Je peux pas y croire.

— Et pourtant, raconta Flora en revenant vers Ondine, c'est la vérité. Ces deux-là, il y a encore dix ans, étaient comme cul et chemise. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, toujours à faire des conneries ensemble. Ils avaient plein de projets, ils voulaient acheter un vieux van, le retaper et partir, traverser le pays, faire des petits boulots pour se nourrir, quitter les États-Unis pour s'installer en France. Puis un jour, ils ont arrêté de se parler. Simplement. C'était peu de temps avant la mort du père de Sacha. Le pauvre, tout lui est tombé dessus en même temps.

Flora se tut, perdue dans ses pensées et Ondine analysa la situation. Peut-être avait-elle mal jugé ce type. Elle le revit déchirer sa carte, lui lancer au visage et lui parler de cette façon si agressive et décida que non. Flora changea totalement de sujet en demandant :

— Et sinon, à part fiancée de Régis Chen, paix à ton âme, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Je suis curieuse… dit-elle en guise d'excuses.

— Je suis étudiante, sourit Ondine. À Harvard.

— Oh, je connais quelqu'un à Harvard, s'émut Flora d'un air tendre et amoureux.

— Drew Lowell… c'est Aurore, la fille qui était avec moi, qui m'a dit que vous sortiez ensemble, compléta Ondine en voyant l'air surpris de Flora.

La serveuse se détourna, jetant son torchon sur son épaule, déplaçant des assiettes dans un geste totalement inutile, visiblement destiné à masquer sa gêne.

— Tu dois sûrement penser, comme tous les riches, qu'il ferait mieux de me quitter et de me laisser dans mon snack…

— Pas du tout, contredit Ondine. Je m'en fiche complètement de tout ça. Je croise régulièrement Lowell dans les couloirs et il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi heureux de vivre, si on peut dire que ce type ait l'air heureux, que depuis la rentrée. Je suppose que ta rencontre avec lui y est pour quelque chose.

Se tournant vivement vers elle, Flora eut un immense sourire soulagé. Elle contourna le bar et vint s'installer sur le tabouret juste à côté de celui d'Ondine.

— C'est rare qu'une riche pense comme ça !

— Tu sais… Tu es la première à qui je le dis, mais je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'un jeune sans-le-sou. Je ne peux pas juger.

— Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

Ondine se déroba au regard de Flora en rougissant. Elle expliqua longuement combien elle admirait Jacky Léon, l'assistant du professeur Chen, combien elle le trouvait mignon et attirant, à quel point il avait du talent. Elle était intarissable et les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent un long moment de garçons. Flora décrivait amoureusement chaque trait du caractère de Drew, Ondine racontait combien elle aimerait être une basse quand elle voyait les doigts agiles et doués de Jacky courir sur le manche de la sienne.

Quand elles relevèrent la tête, il était minuit passé et Ondine décréta qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Elle laissa un gros billet sur le comptoir, disant qu'elle comptait bien devenir une habituée laissant de gros pourboires et promit de revenir dès le lendemain. Claquant la portière de sa voiture, elle soupira en allumant l'autoradio. Flora était vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique. Et Max était très intelligent, il méritait de faire de longues et grandes études. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu avoir sa bourse. Réfléchissant à une solution pour financer les études de Max sans qu'il pense qu'elle lui faisait la charité, Ondine réalisa que son seul problème, dans cet établissement très sympathique, était le malotru. Bien que Flora ait dit beaucoup de bien sur lui, elle restait fixée sur sa première image.

* * *

><p>Quand Sacha passa la porte du snack où travaillaient Flora et Max, son premier réflexe fut de grogner. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur de son corps meurtri après le passage à tabac qu'il avait subi. Il s'était fait coincer à la sortie de chez lui, par deux ou trois types qui cherchaient Flora. Comme il avait refusé de dire où elle était, ils avaient conclu que ce serait plus douloureux pour la jeune femme de voir son ami payer à sa place l'erreur qu'elle avait fait de ne pas rester à la sienne.<p>

Rester à sa place. Il s'agissait d'une chose primordiale quand on était, comme Sacha et Flora, des gens pauvres, sans trop d'histoires. Ils avaient évidemment leurs lots de taches noires dans leurs passés. Mais rien qui ne puisse trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Son amie, en sortant avec Drew, ce futur avocat trop riche pour être honnête, avait fait une erreur.

Sacha avait encaissé les coups sans les rendre, sachant très bien que s'il répliquait, ses agresseurs iraient s'en prendre à Flora, voire à Max, ce garçon si fragile. Lui, il pouvait porter ça sur ses épaules et de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

S'il grogna en franchissant la porte vitrée du snack, c'est parce qu'assise au comptoir se trouvait la gosse de riches de l'école de musique, devant une tasse de cappuccino, en pleine conversation avec Flora.

Sacha observa la rousse et se sentit bizarre en l'entendant rire. Il ne se pencha pas davantage sur cette sensation, son épaule le lançant douloureusement à ce moment-là. Sans doute était-ce un avertissement pour la douleur, cette sensation bizarre. Flora releva la tête de son comptoir et son rire resta figé dans sa gorge. Elle blanchit et posa son torchon sur le comptoir qu'elle contourna, les yeux fixés sur Sacha, pour s'approcher de lui à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui pour examiner son visage qui prenait par endroits une teinte violacée et lui jeta :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Rien d'important, éluda-t-il en tentant de la repousser.

Elle ne se laissa pas faire, se dégageant des mains de son ami pour insister.

— QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ?

Son cri alerta Max et Ondine qui tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le jeune garçon se précipita vers son ami à son tour, pour le tirer par le bras et l'installer sur la banquette à côté, tandis que les deux frère et sœur s'installaient à table avec lui. Ondine s'approcha mais resta en retrait, elle continuait à ne pas aimer ce garçon qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de trois semaines, la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Il tourna son visage tuméfié vers elle et lui jeta un regard assassin avant de reporter ses yeux sur ses amis.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave.

— Menteur, réagit Max en appuyant sur son épaule qui le faisait souffrir.

— Aïe ! cria Sacha. Bon, d'accord, je me suis fait tabasser.

— Quelqu'un n'aura pas pu supporter que tu sois agressif et insultant sans raison, intervint Ondine en examinant ses ongles d'un air innocent.

— Rien à voir avec ma façon d'être avec les sales gosses de riches, _pétasse pourrie gâtée._

— _Je parle français ducon alors fais gaffe à ce que tu me dis._

Sacha ignora la réplique pour se tourner vers Flora.

— Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vraiment ?

Il désigna Ondine d'un doigt vraiment accusateur avant de se redresser tant bien que mal, chancelant un peu sous la colère.

— C'est à cause de gens comme elle, tout ça !

— Tu essayes de me dire que… commença Flora en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, sentant des larmes monter.

Elle se détourna, les épaules secouées de sanglots, et Ondine fusilla Sacha du regard avant de s'installer près d'elle pour la consoler, passant une main dans son dos. L'héritière fixa le malotru d'un air agressif :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu la fais pleurer ?

— Parce qu'il est grand temps qu'elle se rende compte que son histoire avec Drew ne causera que des problèmes. J'aime beaucoup ce garçon, mais il faut qu'elle sache rester à sa place, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se contente de l'union que ses parents ont prévu pour elle.

— Plutôt crever que de t'épouser, Sacha.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

— Comment il a dit ça l'autre jour ? J'ai trouvé que c'était vachement classe, pour une phrase sortant de la bouche de Régis… Ah oui… « Tu m'appartiens déjà, toi, ta fortune et ton empire »…

Voyant qu'il était le seul à rire du concentré de clichés de cette phrase, il secoua la tête, reprochant aux trois autres leur manque d'humour, avant reporter son regard sur Flora.

— Il faut que tu mettes fin à cette histoire. Ou au moins que tu te caches. Quand ils se lasseront de me taper dessus, ils s'en prendront à Max. Et ils termineront par tes parents.

— Alors je dois renoncer à l'amour ? Sous prétexte que des gens du quartier ne sont pas d'accord pour qu'on s'aime entre classes sociales différentes ?

Sacha baissa la tête, ses épaules secouées d'un fou rire. Il releva la tête, essuya une larme de rire qui roulait sur sa joue.

— Si c'était des gens du quartier, j'aurais une balle dans la tête et mon cadavre serait dans cinq poubelles différentes. C'étaient un petit groupe de gosses de riches.

— Qui ?

La voix d'Ondine trancha net dans le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle du snack après la révélation de Sacha. Son poing s'abattit sur la table et le blessé put voir ses jointures trembler de colère. Relevant la tête, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. L'héritière était vraiment belle quand ses yeux flamboyaient de rage, ses lèvres tremblant convulsivement, son visage figé dans une moue respirant la divinité punitive de Thor. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle était en colère.

— Tu ne pourras rien faire, vu ta carrure.

— Laisse-moi gérer les gens de mon monde et reste dans le tien, répliqua-t-elle avec une froideur extrême. Donne-moi des noms. Des têtes vont tomber. Personne ne menace la seule personne capable de faire un cappuccino aussi génial, ni même un de ses amis. Personne.

N'osant même pas déglutir sous la voix polaire de l'héritière, Sacha décrit les gosses de riches qui l'avaient tabassé et Ondine attrapa son téléphone dernier cri pour noter les noms. Elle se promit de leur faire payer ça au prix fort. Plus jamais elle ne voulait voir Flora, son petit rayon de soleil dont le sourire donnait envie de sourire, plus jamais elle ne voulait la voir pleurer. Et tant pis si pour ça, elle devait protéger l'immonde malotru qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Alors, verdict ?<strong>_


	2. II

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**Taste of Blood, Archive, Lights.**

**Autour de moi les fous, Damien Saez, Debbie.**

**Noir, Pascal Obispo, Les Fleurs du Bien.**

**Hot, Enhancer, Électrochoc.**

**When It Cuts, Ill Niño, Confession.**

**Et toujours, évidemment, les paroles en italique qui sont du français...**

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Sacha passa dans une petite ruelle sombre et mal éclairée, se retournant, vérifiant que personne ne scrutait ses déplacements, avant d'enfoncer plus profondément sa casquette sur sa tête, regardant en tout sens. Il soupira en poussant une petite porte dérobée, qui conduisait chez Gelardan. Il grimpa les marches délabrées, évitant de piétiner un type inconscient dans les escaliers, esquivant une personne qui vomissait par-dessus la rambarde puis il grimaça en atteignant le premier étage.

Sacha ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était revenu ici. Il tremblait légèrement de dégoût, sa main se refermant convulsivement sur la liasse de billets qu'il transportait avec lui.

Gelardan, un homme immense aux cheveux ternes et brossés en pique, qui aurait pu être beau s'il n'était pas constamment en train de fusiller du regard quiconque le frôlait, était un homme sans âge, mais avec un fond mauvais. C'était pour ça que Sacha se rendait chez lui si peu souvent. Gelardan était son dealer, en réalité, le seul chez qui il pouvait trouver tout ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait.

Sacha poussa la porte qui donnait sur le lieu où il savait qu'il trouverait Gelardan. Quand il entra, le dealer était en train de peser une liasse de billets, donnant un chiffre à son subordonné. Sacha s'éclaircit la gorge, indiquant sa présence. Gelardan se retournant et lui offrit un sourire.

— Sacha, mon jeune ami ! Ça faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venu ! Pourquoi ?

— J'avais décroché.

— Oh, je vois. Mais tu as repris ?

Sacha baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre. Non, il n'avait pas repris, pas encore, mais il sentait qu'il en avait besoin, comme autrefois, comme avant de faire son overdose. Il avait besoin d'un peu de détente et il comptait bien se l'offrir. Le dealer éclata de rire.

— Ah, les paradis que je t'offre sont bien trop beaux pour que tu puisses les arrêter comme ça… Il te faudrait un paradis bien plus incroyable et ça n'existe pas.

Le dealer s'approcha d'une armoire en riant toujours et l'ouvrit, avant de se tourner vers son client.

— Tu as besoin de combien ?

— Deux cents dollars.

— Mes prix ont augmenté depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu.

— Je sais, affirma Sacha. Et je sais ce que je demande.

— Soit.

Le dealer se saisit d'un petit sachet contenant deux plaquettes brunes et Sacha sourit. Bientôt la délivrance. Pesant et convertissant, Gelardan tendit à Sacha un sachet contenant quarante grammes de cannabis, en échange de la liasse de billets qu'il recompta, appréciant comme toujours la parfaite honnêteté de Sacha.

Le jeune homme empocha son butin, qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture de pantalon et se détourna rapidement. Il ne comptait pas s'éterniser en présence du dealer plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait.

Quittant la ruelle pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus où il allait attendre celui qui le ramènerait à Palette, son quartier pourri, Sacha soupira. Il n'avait même pas l'impression de faire une erreur, en retombant dans le shit, il n'avait même pas l'impression qu'il avait arrêté presque deux ans auparavant en réalité. Et puis… Il avait sacrément besoin de se détendre. Cette pétasse d'héritière lui prenait la tête, il la voyait quasiment tous les jours, à présent, puisqu'elle avait décidé de faire de Clémentiville, le snack de Flora, son quartier général. Il ne pouvait déjà plus supporter ses incessantes réflexions désagréables qui faisaient monter en lui ses vieux réflexes de fumeur acharné, ceux qu'il avait pris à la mort de son père. Tout était de la faute de cette connasse. S'il replongeait, c'était de sa faute. Il sursauta en entendant une voix l'appeler :

— Sacha ! Mon trésor, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Se tournant vers sa mère qui s'approchait de lui en lançant un regard suspicieux sur la ruelle où elle savait que l'ancien dealer de son fils avait pris comme quartier, il se mordilla la lèvre, se félicitant d'avoir un minimum dissimulé sa drogue. Délia le regarda tristement, tandis qu'il répondait d'un air évasif :

— J'avais affaire dans le quartier. Et toi, maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je suis venue faire une course, dit-elle en montrant son panier. Je vais m'arrêter chez les voisins pour garder leur fils et il adore les pancakes… Sacha… Vide tes poches.

— Pardon ?

— Vide tes poches, s'il te plaît. Je veux être sûre que…

Délia pinça les lèvres en voyant Sacha lever les yeux au ciel, grommelant quelque chose à propos de la confiance qu'elle était censée lui accorder, puis il porta les mains aux poches de son pantalon, sortant un iPhone, ses clés et ses papiers. Il retourna sans hésiter toutes les autres poches afin de montrer à sa mère qu'il ne dissimulait rien. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé le réflexe de passer le petit sachet dans sa ceinture. Délia hocha la tête, visiblement rassurée, puis elle sourit à son fils en voyant le bus arriver.

— Tu sais, mon trésor, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Tu sembles très fatigué ces temps-ci…

Sacha ne répondit pas à sa mère et lui lança un regard exténué. Il était tout le temps fatigué et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle semblait le remarquer. Elle monta dans le bus et Sacha la suivit, la laissant babiller à propos d'Ondine Waters, dont elle vanta une nouvelle fois les qualités que lui attribuaient les rumeurs. Il grogna quand Délia lui dit qu'elle adorerait avoir une bru comme elle et il fut soulagé quand, descendant à leur arrêt, sa mère alla à droite, tandis qu'il prenait à gauche.

Il entra dans la maison et monta dans sa chambre rapidement, sortant le petit sachet de drogue, afin de diviser son achat en deux parties. Il en gardait une dans sa chambre et la deuxième, il la cachait, pour faire des économies et être toujours équipé, en cas de coup dur. Il descendit, remonta et s'installa sur son lit, tremblant légèrement, écoutant les bruits qui provenaient de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Mentalement, il se traita d'idiot. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas roulé et ça le stressait. Mais sa mère ne rentrerait pas avant encore deux heures et demie. Il avait largement le temps.

Terminant de rouler son joint, il l'alluma avec un sourire, la première bouffée lui paraissant libératrice. Gelardan ne s'était pas foutu de lui, c'était de la très bonne qualité. Souriant béatement, se délectant par avance de la sensation de plénitude qu'il n'allait pas tarder à ressentir, il recracha la fumée. Gelardan avait eu raison. Les paradis qu'il lui vendait à prix d'or étaient irremplaçables.

* * *

><p>Flora lui jeta un regard suspicieux quand elle le vit entrer au snack d'une démarche joyeuse et énergique. Il ignora Waters qui lui lança une pique et contourna le bar, pour embrasser Flora sur la joue.<p>

— Eh ben, t'es de bonne humeur toi… commenta la serveuse en attrapant une éponge pour la passer sur le comptoir.

— J'ai bien dormi, éluda Sacha avec un sourire.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Il avait passé la meilleure nuit depuis des mois entiers, depuis qu'il s'était fait larguer par sa copine, en réalité, depuis le mois de juin. Il sourit à Flora d'une telle façon qu'elle fronça encore plus les sourcils.

— C'est pas net, rétorqua-t-elle. Depuis quand tu dors bien, toi ?

— Depuis cette nuit, visiblement.

— C'est louche.

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel.

— Arrête, Flo. Pourquoi ce serait louche que je dorme bien ?

— Parce que je sais très bien ce que tu as dû faire pour ça… À moins que tu n'aies eu la meilleure baise de ta vie et dans ces conditions, je veux que tu me racontes.

Sacha piqua un fard monumental. Il avait horreur qu'on parle de sexe de cette façon. Pas qu'il soit contre les relations sexuelles hors mariage, ça, ça n'avait aucune importance, mais il aimait bien avoir un minimum d'intimité. Flora se méprit sur le sens de ce rougissement.

— Haaaan, et tu me disais rien ? Qui c'était ? C'était bien ? Allez, te fais pas prier, Sacha raconte-moi !

Rougissant encore plus et s'attirant un regard moqueur de la part de l'héritière, ce fut elle qui répondit :

— Flo, tu penses vraiment qu'il peut s'envoyer une fille ? Qu'elle accepterait de se laisser toucher par ce truc ?

— Ondine, arrête d'être méchante, Sacha est très mignon !

— Ouais, autant qu'un Mogwai après sa transformation.

Flora leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, grimaçant légèrement en guettant la réaction immanquablement violente de Sacha, qui ne vint pas. Il se contenta de l'ignorer ostensiblement, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser avoir plus d'influence que ça sur sa vie. Lui répondre serait lui donner un poids dans son existence. Il préféra se tourner vers sa meilleure amie :

— On sort, ce soir ?

— J'suis désolée, mais Ondine t'a devancé, on va au cinéma… Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux…

— NON ! s'exclamèrent les deux en même temps avant de se fusiller du regard.

Sacha haussa les épaules et sourit à sa meilleure amie qui semblait vraiment gênée de ne pas pouvoir accepter se proposition.

— Bah, tant pis, je vais appeler Jacky, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une sortie entre hommes.

Il ignora le pouffement d'Ondine qui rosissait à l'évocation de Jacky et décida de la blesser un peu d'une façon dégueulasse, mais jouissive. Il reprit.

— Tu sais comment il est, il adore aller draguer et comme ça fait longtemps, il doit avoir envie de…

— Sacha ! s'exclama Flora en lançant un regard au teint blanc de son amie qui avait pâli, Jacky est…

— Un chaud lapin, termina Sacha.

— Encore en train de dire du mal de moi, s'exclama une voix derrière lui le faisant sursauter.

Un coup d'œil sur l'héritière lui fit facilement comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Jacky. Elle rougissait de toutes ses forces et Sacha leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant le pincement qu'il ressentait en la voyant dans cet état. Ce qu'elle pouvait être niaise, celle-là.

Jacky s'installa à côté de Sacha au bar et salua Ondine :

— Bonjour mademoiselle Waters. Comment allez-vous ?

— Bien, merci… Et vous, professeur ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix impressionnée.

— Oh je vais bien. Pressé d'être à la fin de la semaine.

— Un rencard ? demanda Sacha avec un petit sourire entendu.

— T'aimerais bien, hein ? Mais non. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de dire à mes élèves que je suis un chaud lapin. Non seulement c'est pas vrai, mais en plus, c'est offensant. Est-ce que je dis à tout le monde ce que je suis le seul à savoir sur toi ?

Rougissant de plus belle, Sacha baissa la tête. Il était évidemment le seul à comprendre ce à quoi Jacky faisait allusion, mais ça le laissait très gêné quand même. Il s'excusa maladroitement de ses propos et Jacky lui donna un coup de coude.

— Et pourquoi tu en es venu à évoquer ma vie sexuelle ?

— Je ne parlais pas de ta vie sexuelle, s'empourpra Sacha. Je disais juste que j'avais envie de sortir. Et que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas allé draguer tous les deux.

— T'appelles ça draguer ? Non, je drague et toi, tu rougis dès qu'une fille s'approche. Tu m'excuseras, mais on a vu mieux, comme Don Juan.

— Je… Je… _Va te faire foutre _!

Sacha se leva du comptoir sous les rires de Jacky et Flora, l'héritière ne pouvant dévier son regard du professeur et il alla s'installer à une table, au fond.

— Me dérangez pas ! J'ai des choses à faire.

Il ne resta guère longtemps assis à cette table, exaspéré par la seule présence de l'héritière qui rosissait au comptoir, tentant de mener une discussion sérieuse avec Jacky et ne parvenant qu'à se rendre encore plus pitoyable que d'habitude.

* * *

><p>Il soupira, marchant dans les rues de Boston, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Elle lui prenait vraiment la tête, cette pétasse d'héritière, il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de l'esprit, elle était toujours là, en fond, avec ses cheveux roux et son fric moisi, elle était toujours…<p>

Il interrompit ses pensées quand il bouscula quelqu'un et releva la tête, avec un grognement.

— Oh non, pas toi…

— Comment ça, pas moi ?

Sacha examine le garçon filiforme aux cheveux courts entre le blond et le brun qui donnaient l'impression d'être verts et ternes, avec un regard méchant, la taille haute et longiligne. Il s'agissait de Butch Simmons, un de ces sales riches oisifs qui avait arrêté ses études et comptait bien vivre toute sa triste existence dans l'argent que ses parents gagnaient. À ses côtés se tenait James Lloyd, un anglais influençable mais qui n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Butch reprit en repoussant Sacha loin de lui.

— Jessie nous a dit que tu avais menacé la Team Rocket ? Que tu nous avais lancé un défi ?

Sacha haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse.

— Jessie parle trop. Et pour dire pas mal de conneries. Tu devrais le savoir, Biatch.

— C'est Butch.

— En plus, ce n'était pas vraiment un défi. J'ai juste affirmé que j'étais meilleur batteur que toi, ignora Sacha en haussant les épaules.

Ces propos lui valurent de se retrouver projeté contre le mur sale de l'immeuble devant lequel il passait avant de percuter Butch. Ce dernier leva un poing agressif, quand la voix de James s'éleva, hésitante :

— On… On devrait peut-être le laisser tranquille, non ?

Butch interrompit son mouvement, pour se tourner vers son ami avec un regard flamboyant de haine qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

— Et laisser passer l'offense ? Ce déchet vient de dire que je valais moins que lui dans un domaine ! Nous sommes la classe supérieure, la classe dominante, Jamesie. Il faut qu'on assoie notre pouvoir, sinon, les petites gens se rebellent !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Butch abattit son poing dans le visage de Sacha qui se mordit, tellement l'impact était puissant. Il cracha un peu de sang et se mit à jurer :

— _Connard de riches de mes couilles, tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes petits poings ? Tu frappes comme ta mère baise, aussi mal !_

— Oserais-tu prononcer un mot déplacé sur ma mère ? rétorqua Butch qui comprenait le français.

Une voix venue de derrière eux les coupa, faisant se tourner Butch vers la nouvelle arrivante :

— Lloyd, Simmons, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Sacha regarda de qui il s'agissait pour constater que la nouvelle venue n'était autre que la fille qui était avec l'héritière la première fois qu'elle était venue à Clémentiville. Des cheveux noirs et des grands yeux bleus, elle ôtait de ses oreilles une énorme paire d'écouteurs d'où s'échappait de la musique française, portant une main à une de ses jambières qui semblait ne pas tenir en place. Une mini-jupe plissée, un petit chemisier rose, Sacha la trouva jolie, avec son air étonné et son petit accent français qui traînait sur quelques mots.

Butch lâcha Sacha et fit signe à James de le suivre, s'éloignant prudemment en disant :

— Rien, on avait fini. N'est-ce pas, Sacha ?

— T'inquiète, Biatch, on se retrouvera un de ces jours. Et je te ferai payer ça.

Butch se tendit sous la menace et la déformation insultante de son prénom mais il fut entrainé au loin par James, tandis que la fille s'approchait de Sacha, lui offrant une main pour se relever. Il ignora la main et elle secoua la tête :

— Je suis désolée, pour ces deux-là. Lloyd est cool, quand il est seul. Mais Simmons est un hargneux sans gêne.

— Je sais, rétorqua Sacha d'une voix froide. Je les connais.

La fille tendit une main à Sacha, qu'il serra cette fois, en se présentant :

— Je m'appelle Aurore Beaufort.

— Sacha Ketchum.

— J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, affirma Aurore alors que Sacha se détournait pour reprendre sa route.

— On s'est croisé, rapidement, au détour d'un comptoir de snack. Je suis l'un des pires ennemis de Régis Chen… Et d'Ondine Waters.

Aurore s'arrêta avant de le rejoindre pour se mettre à son niveau.

— Ah oui, effectivement, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Je peux t'inviter à prendre un café ?

Sacha lui lança un regard étonné en tournant la tête vers elle.

— Ben oui, reprit Aurore avec une moue désolée, je préfère me faire mes opinions par moi-même. Il se dit beaucoup de mal de toi… Mais t'es à moitié français, c'est impossible que tu sois le connard qu'on me décrit.

La voix de cette fille était si douce que Sacha ne put s'empêcher de la suivre, l'écoutant babiller joyeusement. Elle affirma qu'elle n'était pas méchante, que la France lui manquait, qu'elle n'était absolument pas pour les unions entre deux classes sociales ce qu'il approuva vivement, qu'elle étudiait la gestion à Harvard, qu'elle était très appréciatrice du travail Dior qu'il soit en haute couture, en maroquinerie et en parfumerie et cosmétiques et qu'elle rêverait de travailler là-bas. Il apprit également qu'elle était l'unique fille d'un chirurgien français, qu'elle était à Boston depuis dix longues années, qu'elle avait rencontré Ondine sur les bancs du collège privé Acajou. Et ils n'étaient même pas encore parvenus à un café.

Elle poussa une porte et Sacha lui tint, inclinant la tête avec un sourire et Aurore le remercia :

— _La galanterie française, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Ici, tous les hommes sont des goujats…_

— _Je ne peux que t'approuver… Mais je ne suis qu'à moitié français, donc à moitié un goujat… _ sourit Sacha en s'asseyant dans le café où Aurore l'avait traîné.

Il s'agissait d'un de ces cafés huppés dans lesquels il s'était juré de ne jamais mettre un pied, trop effrayé à l'idée qu'on le regard de travers. Pourtant, personne ne semblait le dévisager et il soupira doucement de soulagement, pendant qu'Aurore appelait un serveur. Il commanda un chocolat chaud faisant sourire Aurore.

— _J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ondine m'a parlé de ça, tu ne bois pratiquement que du chocolat chaud._

— _Je n'aime pas le café. Ni le thé. Et pourquoi cette fille te parle de moi ?_

Aurore rit et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

— Parce que tu l'agaces, bien entendu. Mais bon, ça n'importe peu, elle n'est pas là.

— J'osais pas le dire, commenta Sacha. Donc, tu disais que tu adorais cette robe de bal en piqué de coton blanc, Circa 1950 ?

— Tu m'écoutais vraiment ? s'étonna la française. C'est bien la première fois qu'un homme m'écoute quand je parle de tissus et de Dior.

Sacha haussa les épaules en remerciant le serveur qui avait déposé devant lui une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud. Il sourit en sentant le parfum que dégageait la boisson. Il avait toujours foncièrement adoré le chocolat.

— Bien sûr. Tu t'adressais à moi, alors je t'écoutais. Pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas ?

— Au contraire, au contraire… Misty me coupe toujours, quand je parle de couture, disant qu'elle n'y connaît rien et qu'elle s'en fiche… Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle est pareille avec son Michael Balziry…

— Balzary, corrigea Sacha par réflexe.

— Oui, voilà, lui. Enfin bon, oui, selon moi c'est le plus beau modèle que Dior n'ait jamais produit.

— Pourquoi ?

— Le bordeaux et le blanc, ça a toujours été une alliance de raffinement et de beauté à l'état pur pour moi. En plus, cette robe est… Je sais pas, c'est une attirance particulière, une évidence pour moi. Comme quand tu te sens attiré par quelque chose, irrémédiablement. Des fois, il ne faut surtout pas combattre et je ne peux pas combattre. C'est tellement émouvant, ce qu'ils font avec de simples bouts de tissus !

Sacha était pendu aux lèvres d'Aurore, écoutant le flot incessant qui en sortait, alors qu'il était fermement sûr de ne pas s'intéresser à tout ça. Mais cette fille lui semblait tellement plus sympa que l'héritière qu'il ne pouvait pas se résigner à la couper dans son élan. Il réfléchit quelques secondes sur cette histoire d'attirance et se demanda s'il en était de même pour la répulsion. Parce que c'est ce qu'il éprouvait pour Waters, un mélange de dégoût, de haine, pimenté par un soupçon d'envie. Malgré tout, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, il aurait aimé être bien né. Aurore soupira.

— Je parle, je parle, mais tu peux m'interrompre, tu sais ? Quand on me lance sur Dior, je ne m'arrête plus… Parle-moi de toi, un peu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

— Qui tu es. Je n'ai que les récits d'Ondine, mais je la connais mieux que personne. Elle a toujours tendance à forcer les traits, pour mieux justifier l'ampleur de ses émotions.

Ricanant, Sacha entama une biographie minime de lui :

— Je suis né de mère américaine et de père français. Elle est pâtissière et il était menuisier-charpentier. Sinon, je suis employé à la CMS, la Chen Music School, une petite école de quartier. Ma seule et vraie passion, c'est la musique. Je suis un fou de musique et je « joue » de deux instruments.

Il se tut et elle le dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

— C'est tout ce que tu as à dire sur toi ?

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, tu sais. J'ai vécu à Palette toute ma vie, j'y mourrai sûrement, je ne suis qu'un minuscule grain de sable.

Aurore secoua la tête.

— Il suffit d'un grain de sable pour enrayer le plus complexe des systèmes. Je ne peux pas te laisser dire que ce n'est rien.

— Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les pauvres, rétorqua Sacha d'une voix sèche.

Aurora haussa les épaules et regarda le serveur faire un cocktail derrière le bar.

— Je n'ai rien contre les gens qui n'ont pas les moyens financiers que j'ai. Surtout que dans l'immédiat, contrairement à ma meilleure amie, c'est mon père qui a les moyens. Je suis contre le mélange de milieu. Soyons lucides, quelqu'un dont le salaire mensuel brut vaut à peine une paire de Louboutin finira par se lasser de voir son compagnon porter l'équivalent de toute une vie de travail sur lui.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit.

— Je suis riche grâce à mon père, on vit ici et tout, mais certains membres de ma famille sont en France et triment comme des malades pour que dalle. Et franchement, ça me fait mal au cœur pour eux. Mais je me vois très mal me mettre en couple avec des gens comme eux. Tu vois ?

Sacha hocha la tête. Il était plutôt d'accord avec ce raisonnement. Elle continua :

— Évidemment, je ne suis pas non plus complètement fermée à ce genre d'union. Si ma meilleure amie venait me voir en me disant qu'elle sort enfin avec son professeur de basse, qu'elle plaque tout pour lui et pour vivre une vie de misère, je n'approuverai pas. Mais si c'est son choix, je le respecterai… Non, je mens, je ne le respecterai pas une seule seconde. Même si c'est Ondine. Pour moi, il est important de savoir rester à sa place et une union a été décidée pour elle, elle se doit de respecter ce que Violette a choisi pour elle. Surtout que ça pourrait… Pardon, je dois t'ennuyer à parler d'Ondine…

— Oui, un peu… Je ne peux pas la voir, alors entendre parler d'elle douche un peu ma bonne humeur.

Aurore sourit en terminant sa tasse. Elle le trouvait sympathique, ce type. Pourquoi Ondine le détestait-elle tant ?

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du café, Aurore le guidait à travers le quartier riche de Boston, lui désignant les maisons des différentes personnes qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir face à une immense bâtisse assez ancienne devant laquelle se trouvait un portier.

— Et ça, c'est l'humble demeure d'Ondine, comme elle dit.

— _Putain de merde_, mais c'est un château le _bordel _!

— C'est marrant, pouffa Aurore, tu parles français pour dire des trucs grossiers…

— Réflexe par rapport à ma mère. Sinon, elle gueule que je suis vulgaire. En français, elle ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je raconte, c'est plus sûr.

Ils s'avancèrent encore un long moment le long du quartier riche, avant de finir par atteindre la limite du quartier chaud, où vivait Sacha. Aurore s'arrêta net et il la rassura. Il voulait lui montrer où il vivait. S'avançant, saisissant la main d'Aurore pour l'inciter à la suivre, Sacha commença à parler de musique, s'extasiant sur des musiciens aussi divers que variés, mais surtout sur des français.

— On peut reprocher pas mal de choses à la France. Mais elle a son lot de génies de la musique aussi…

Ils arrivèrent dans la rue où se trouvait le petit pavillon de Sacha et Aurore eut un petit mouvement de recul en remarquant une Mini Cooper garée devant une autre maison.

— C'est la voiture d'Ondine…

— Et c'est la maison de Flora. Rien d'étonnant.

Aurore grimaça légèrement. Elle séchait un cours de droit et Ondine lui avait promis de prendre des notes pour elle. Si elle était là, ça signifiait qu'Aurore ne pourrait pas récupérer ce fichu cours. Sacha lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle expliqua la situation en ajoutant :

— J'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant.

Sacha sourit.

— Tu fumes ?

— Ça dépend… Tu proposes quoi ?

— Un peu de détente…

— Elle est bonne, ta détente ?

— La meilleure que j'aie jamais fumée.

— Je prends.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Sacha appela sa mère pour vérifier qu'elle était bel et bien absente puis il fit monter Aurore à l'étage, pour lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

— Fais pas attention au bazar, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger.

— Oh, tu as une souris ?

— Oui. Pikachu.

— C'est super mignon comme nom. J'adore. Je peux la prendre ?

Sacha sourit et ouvrit la cage de Pikachu, l'attrapant pour la poser dans les mains tendues d'Aurore qui trembla un peu.

— C'est la première fois que je tiens une souris dans mes mains. Ça chatouille.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il suivit le mouvement, tenant une petite boîte dans ses mains. Il se posa sur le lit et roula un joint pas trop chargé puis il ricana.

— Quoi ? demanda Aurore en laissant Pikachu monter sur son épaule.

— Si on m'avait dit que je fumerai avec une amie de l'héritière, je crois que je n'y aurais jamais cru.

Aurore éclata de rire en attrapant le joint que Sacha lui tendit après avoir avalé un peu de fumée. Elle tira à son tour et regarda Sacha.

— Ah ouais, j'avoue, c'est de la bonne qualité.

— Gelardan ne se fout jamais de ses clients, il y met un point d'honneur.

Il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant de détente et Aurore suivit le mouvement en riant légèrement. Lorsque la montée fut finie, ils étaient complètement défoncés, l'un comme l'autre. Riant à tout ce que l'autre disait, ils en pleuraient carrément, sans parvenir à se redresser pour tenter de se calmer. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Aurore se jeta sur Sacha pour le chatouiller.

* * *

><p>Il s'effondra sur son lit en rentrant, après avoir raccompagné Aurore à la sortie du quartier, pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son chemin sans le moindre problème. La descente était violente, cette fois. Bien trop violente.<p>

Tant de souvenirs remontaient à sa mémoire, des souvenirs de son ex, de cette femme qu'il avait aimée avec autant d'ardeur, qui lui avait brisé le cœur à peine trois mois auparavant.

Il remontait la pente, doucement. Mais elle lui manquait atrocement. Il se souvenait de toutes ses petites manies qui l'exaspéraient quand ils étaient ensemble mais à présent, ça lui manquait. Ces chuchotements indécents glissés dans son oreille, au détour d'une conversation, qui le faisait rougir et qui l'enflammaient, la douceur de cette peau sous ses doigts et ce rire, qui l'électrisait mais qui lui a fait tant de mal quand il est devenu moqueur et méchant.

Sacha essuya les larmes qui trempaient son visage et respira profondément. Il devait passer à autre chose. Vraiment. Il était temps pour lui de tourner la page. Il se leva de son lit pour s'installer à son bureau, avec un peu de difficulté. Il attrapa une feuille et un stylo.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas écrit en étant défoncé. Ça promettait d'être exceptionnel, ses meilleurs textes avaient été écrits comme ça.

* * *

><p>— Saaaaachaaaaa ! Tu es là ?<p>

Il se réveilla en sursaut et paniqua. D'un bond, il se leva, pesta contre son bordel perpétuel, attrapa la petite boîte dans laquelle il cachait sa drogue et la planqua sous son oreiller en se disant que c'était la cachette la plus pourrie de tous les temps. Il se jeta sur son lit d'un air faussement innocent quand Flora entra dans sa chambre, accompagnée par Max et Jacky.

— Ben vous gênez pas, grommela Sacha.

Flora fronça le nez et scruta l'ensemble de la chambre avant de hausser les épaules.

— Bah ! Au pire, tu aurais été tout nu. Jacky et Max savent à quoi ressemble un homme nu et moi, je sais à quoi tu ressembles nu.

— QUOI ? s'égosilla Max. Comment ça ?

— On a grandi ensemble, Max. Rappelle-toi, le nombre de fois où on a dormi les uns chez les autres.

Max eut un sourire confus tandis que Jacky ricanait.

— Ah oui, s'excusa le plus jeune, c'est vrai. J'avais pensé à un truc plus… embarrassant.

— Ça sent la fille dans ta chambre, Sacha, commenta Jacky. Dior, même. Comment ça se fait ?

— Tu rêves, rétorqua l'agent d'entretien en repensant à la venue d'Aurore deux jours auparavant. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Sacha se leva de son lit pour sortir de sa chambre, suivi par ses trois amis qui se foutaient de lui, qui avait la tête de quelqu'un venant juste de se lever. Ils se rendirent tous au salon et Sacha passa dans la cuisine, leur demandant :

— Vous voulez boire quelque chose, tant que je suis là ?

— Café, répondit Jacky. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

— Earl Grey pour moi, sourit Max.

— Cappuccino ! s'exclama Flora.

— La politesse voulait que vous disiez non, mes amis.

Les trois s'installèrent dans le salon Ketchum en s'entreregardant avec un grand sourire. Ils adoraient embêter Sacha. Jacky était plus vieux qu'eux, il venait de fêter ses vingt quatre ans avec brio, mais ces quatre-là se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils avaient grandi ensemble à Palette, un quartier maudit dont Sacha adorerait partir et de préférence définitivement.

Sacha sortit quatre tasses du placard et mit de l'eau à chauffer, servant le café de Jacky – avec un demi sucre – et de glisser le sachet d'Earl Grey dans la tasse qu'il destinait à Max et commençant à élaborer le cappuccino suivant la recette que son père lui avait léguée. Pour lui, ce serait un chocolat chaud, comme toujours. Il était accro au lait, autant qu'à la musique.

Il apporta un plateau sur la table du salon et les laissa se servir, se laissant tomber à côté de Flora sur le canapé. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'éclater de rire.

— Coiffe-toi, mon chou, de temps en temps. Il y a plein de nœuds dans ta douce chevelure.

— _Je t'emmerde_ Flora. J'aime mes cheveux quand ils ne sont pas coiffés. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Jacky avala une gorgée de café avec un sourire.

— On venait voir si tu es disposé à sortir ce soir.

— Vous auriez aussi bien pu appeler, pour ça, grogna Sacha. Enfin, l'avantage c'est que vous m'avez réveillé. Heureusement, sinon, j'allais me mettre en retard. Richie m'a appelé. Il voudrait que je passe chez lui, ce soir, il veut me présenter à son collectif de rapcore.

Jacky se redressa de toute sa hauteur, portant sur Sacha un regard curieux et vraiment intéressé.

— Un collectif de rapcore ? Richie ? Je pensais qu'il était plutôt branché guttural et trash, genre qui fait plus de bruit que de musique et qui n'est surtout, surtout pas du rap…

Sacha sourit en attrapant sa tasse et savourant le goût de son chocolat chaud. Il l'avait bien réussi.

— Apparemment, il s'est découvert une passion pour le phrasé rap en découvrant la fusion.

Richie Thomas était un autre jeune de Palette, qui, lui, avait eu la chance de déménager dans un quartier un peu plus chic de Boston après une promotion obtenue par son père au sein de la Waters Corp.

Il avait la même passion que Sacha, un peu de son caractère également, mais il était plus avancé sur le chemin de leur rêve commun. Impliqué dans de nombreuses activités musicales, c'était via ses contacts qu'il avait découvert le rapcore, ce mélange entre le punk hardcore que vénérait Richie et le rap. Depuis ce moment, peu de temps avant la rupture de Sacha avec sa copine, Richie consacrait tout son temps à la musique, à améliorer sa diction, pour devenir un bon rappeur et pouvoir monter son propre groupe de rapcore.

Il avait proposé à Sacha de quitter son boulot à l'école de musique pour le suivre dans cette aventure en tant que batteur de son groupe mais Sacha était hésitant. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère comme ça, même si c'était son plus grand rêve.

Richie l'avait donc convié à venir voir ce que ça donnait, avec son collectif nommé Absol, pour qu'il puisse prendre une décision en connaissance de cause. Sacha avait bien entendu accepté, tout ce qui touchait à la musique et où il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir de l'argent sur son compte en banque l'intéressait.

Flora frétilla sur le canapé, tandis que Jacky hochait la tête et que Max faisait la moue.

— Et donc, demanda la seule fille, ce soir tu vas voir Richie ?

— Oui. Vous voulez venir ? Je ne pense pas que ça le dérangera, il a toujours adoré ta voix, Flora. Quant à toi, Jacky, t'es un pro de la musique, donc tes conseils leur seront utiles. Tous les membres d'Absol sont comme moi, ils aiment la musique mais ne l'ont pas étudiée…

Max secoua la tête.

— Ce sera sans moi. Je vais appeler Ondine et lui demander si je ne peux pas passer par chez elle pour travailler un peu en sa compagnie et jeter un œil sur ses cours.

— Tu te fais du mal, Max, commenta Jacky avec un regard triste.

— Et Sacha, il ne se fait pas du mal, peut-être, en allant dans un comité ? On sait tous, ici, que Pocket Monsters n'est qu'un rêve trop beau.

Sacha fronça les sourcils et se mordilla les lèvres. Hélas, Max avait raison. Pocket Monsters ne verrait jamais les scènes, les balances, les applaudissements, les têtes de hit-parade, les studios d'enregistrement, le stress avant un concert, pour la simple et bonne raison que Pocket Monsters n'existait pas.

— C'est collectif, Max, pas comité, commenta Sacha. Et sache que Richie réalisera ce rêve pour nous deux.

— Ouais, c'est ça… Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone ?

Sacha plongea la main dans sa poche et la ressortit avec un téléphone portable qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Flora, Max et Jacky.

— Quoi ?

— C'est un iPhone, non ? Comment tu l'as eu ?

— Je l'ai volé, Flora, ironisa Sacha en passant le Smartphone à Max.

Ce dernier l'attrapa et sortit un calepin de sa poche, où il avait noté le numéro de téléphone d'Ondine. Il le composa et guetta les sonneries.

— Allô ? Ondine ? C'est Max Lehmann… Non, c'est le téléphone de Sacha… Dis, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? Les trois autres font un truc chiant ce soir, est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? … Je sais bien, c'est justement pour ça que j'aimerais bien te voir… Donne-moi ton adresse !

Max attrapa son calepin et un stylo, notant une adresse, en hochant la tête.

— Très bien… Oui, je transmets… Sacha ?

Il releva la tête et les sourcils en entendant son nom. Max continua.

— Ondine t'emmerde et te dit de supprimer le journal d'appels de suite après, elle ne veut pas que tu aies son numéro dans ton répertoire.

— Réponds-lui ça : _je t'emmerde pé-tasse, je vais passer mon téléphone au désinfectant juste après qu'il ait raccroché, alors je ne garderai pas ton numéro, j'ai trop peur qu'il ne corrompe mes autres contacts._

Max fronça les sourcils et râla :

— Et comment est-ce que je suis censé répondre cette phrase en français alors que je n'en parle pas un mot ? Ondine ? Tu as entendu ? C'était très grossier, qu'elle dit, et elle t'en renvoie chaque mot avec le sourire et un peu de… NON ! Je peux pas dire ça !

Flora pouffa et Jacky éclata de rire franchement en imaginant la réponse que devait formuler Ondine pour faire s'effrayer Max de cette façon.

— Bref, reprit Max, je serai chez toi dans environ une demi-heure, je vais demander aux autres de me déposer au passage ! Me présenter sous quel nom à qui ?

Max enleva le téléphone de son oreille et brancha le haut-parleur. La voix d'Ondine résonna dans le salon de Sacha :

— Comme mon conscrit. Mon filleul de première année, si tu préfères. Et tu dis ça à Lucario Di Pario, le maître d'hôtel, le portier est déjà parti à cette heure-ci.

Les quatre amis entendirent la main d'Ondine déraper sur son manche, puis elle jura :

— Putain, fait chier ! J'arriverai pas à le caler, ce step !

— Mademoiselle Waters, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Jacky, reprenez plus lentement. Restez calme, même à ce passage que vous n'arrivez jamais à sortir juste. Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'êtes pas en examen et même moi, j'ai du mal.

La main d'Ondine dérapa encore plus sur le manche. Et ils entendirent une exclamation de surprise qui résonna dans la pièce où se trouvait Ondine.

— Pro… Professeur ? Ah mon dieu ! Max !

— Oui ?

— Puis-je savoir…

— Euh, je veux pas paraître être un sale con, coupa Sacha, mais ça reste raisonnablement mon téléphone et mon forfait. Alors prendre et donner un cours de basse maintenant, c'est un peu malvenu, je trouve. Surtout qu'il va falloir qu'on y aille, il est déjà tard et je devais être chez les Absol il y a une demi-heure.

— Absol… Ça me dit quelque chose… Peu importe, reprit Ondine. Bon, Max, je t'attends. Tu auras dîné ?

— Non.

— Très bien, alors on partira manger quelque part, Violette est partie à Miami avec le cuisinier, cette pouffiasse ! Il a à peine un an de plus que moi, c'est de pire en pire… En plus, c'est pas franchement la joie, chez moi, Dais' a replongé dans la blanche. Il vaut mieux qu'on sorte. Après, on ira bosser au Léviator.

— Le club privé ? s'étonna Jacky. Vous avez vos entrées au Léviator, mademoiselle Waters ? Je suis impressionné.

— Euh… On peut le dire comme ça…

— Hey, Misty, commenta Flora, je t'entends rougir d'ici !

— FLORA ! s'exclama l'héritière, je… je… Ne rougis pas. Je suis parfaitement…

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son téléphone des mains de Max, enleva le mode haut-parleur et lança à l'héritière :

— Bon, c'est mon forfait que vous cramez pour dire des conneries. Donc au revoir.

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, avant de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche, sous les regards accusateurs de ses amis.

— Quoi ? Je ne l'aime pas, je vais pas non plus passer des heures au téléphone avec elle. Estimez-vous heureux que je lui aie dit au revoir. Allez, bougeons-nous ! S'il faut faire un détour par chez Waters, ça va rallonger le trajet.

— Mince ! rugit Max, j'ai oublié de lui demander où c'était précisément.

— Je sais où c'est, apaisa Sacha. Go.

Fermant la maison, ne s'étonnant même pas de l'absence de Délia à cette heure tardive, Sacha et ses amis sortirent pour grimper dans la voiture de Jacky, Sacha s'installant juste à côté de lui et la fratrie Lehmann occupa la banquette arrière.

Après quelques minutes de route, Jacky fronça les sourcils.

— Mais… Sacha… Comment tu sais où se trouve la demeure de mademoiselle Waters, toi ?

— On ne peut pas la rater. Je suis passé par ici récemment et… Enfin… Vous verrez… Ben, tiens, regarde, c'est là !

— Où ça ? demanda Max en regardant par la fenêtre. Il y a une sorte d'immense château qui me bouche la vue.

— Crétin, rétorqua Sacha tandis que Jacky serrait le frein à mains. C'est l'immense château qui te bouche la vue. Bienvenue dans l'humble demeure de l'héritière.

— Euh, ça me fait un peu flipper, quand même… commenta Max en déglutissant.

Sacha détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière.

— Je t'accompagne.

Max sortit de la voiture de Jacky à son tour et s'avança prudemment, impressionné par l'immense bâtisse qui lui faisait face. Il déglutit difficilement et s'approcha de l'interphone, Sacha se tenant deux pas derrière lui. Max appuya sur le bouton et recula au niveau de Sacha et qui secoua la tête avec un sourire, s'éloignant d'un nouveau pas.

— C'est toi, la star, Max. Affronte ta peur, un peu.

— Mais…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrant sur un vieil homme ridé et tout petit, qui marchait avec une canne, vêtu d'un uniforme. Lucario Di Pario, disait son badge épinglé sur son cœur, examina Max de son intense regard bleu turquoise et le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, n'osant pas prononcer un mot. Le maître d'hôtel était impressionnant.

Lucario leva la tête sur la voiture de Jacky et eut un mouvement de recul en posant ses yeux sur Sacha qui soutint le regard inquisiteur.

— Monsieur Aaron… ? Impossible.

— Luca, faites corriger votre vue, intervint la voix de l'héritière derrière son maître d'hôtel. Papa est mort, je sais que c'est dur à accepter. Ce type n'est même pas le quart du dixième de l'homme extraordinaire qu'était papa.

Elle apparut sur le seuil et fit un sourire à Max et Sacha eut à son tour un mouvement de recul. Elle s'était visiblement mise sur un trente et un pour le moins étrange. Ça sentait la tenue élaborée pour séduire. Qui, Sacha l'ignorait, bien qu'il eût une petite idée. L'héritière portait son éternel boyfriend noir qui lui tombait au milieu des fesses, laissant voir un shorty en dentelles – de la dentelle avec un baggy quoi. Pourquoi pas un porte-jarretelles aussi ? N'importe quoi, celle-là – ses traditionnelles chaussures trop larges avec des lacets de la même couleur pour une fois, verts, assortis à sa ceinture. Ces deux seuls éléments tranchaient avec le reste de sa tenue et ressortaient. Son tee-shirt était noir aussi, très près du corps et elle se laissait aller, l'héritière, vu la petite couche de gras qu'il y avait sur son ventre. Il serait temps qu'elle se mette au sport.

Le plus gros choc de Sacha, hormis la découverte grassouillette, était la présence d'un piercing au labret, décalé sur la droite et d'un autre à l'arcade gauche. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par un trait de khôl noir et ses lèvres brillaient. Sacha se demanda vaguement si son piercing n'était pas gênant pour embrasser quelqu'un puis il se força à fermer la bouche et finalement se maudit. Mais pourquoi diable la trouvait-il sexy comme ça ? Il n'y avait rien de plus moche qu'une fille en baggy, qu'une fille avec des piercings partout, il avait horreur de ça et une gosse de riches ne devait pas faire exception ! Encore moins si la gosse de riches en question était aussi grasse et plate qu'une pizza.

— Connard, si tu pouvais arrêter de me dévisager comme ça, ça m'arrangerait. L'idée que tu sois en train de me mâter me file la gerbe.

— Rassure-toi, je ne te mâte pas, je me demande ce que tu comptes faire pour encore plus t'enlaidir la prochaine fois. Déjà que tu as du bide et que tu as transformé ton visage en passoire…

— Je t'emmerde. Ne me regarde pas, si tu n'es pas content.

Lucario éclata de rire en s'appuyant davantage sur sa canne et Ondine lui tapota dans le dos.

— Luca…

— Non, mademoiselle, je vous interdis de dire que je dois m'arrêter. Le travail, c'est le travail. Je suis sûr que le jeune homme que vous venez d'insulter comprend de quoi je parle. Quand il faut faire, il faut faire, malade, mourant ou vieux. N'est-ce pas jeune homme ?

— Tout à fait, sourit Sacha. Vous avez raison, monsieur.

Ondine fronça les sourcils tandis que Max battait en retraite près d'elle. Il sentait venir la dispute sanglante.

— Tu dis ça juste pour me contrarier.

— Te… Excuse-moi, Ta Majesté, si je t'offense, mais ma vie et mes mots ne tournent pas autour de toi. Le travail, c'est le plus important, mais je doute sincèrement que tu saches de quoi je parle. D'ailleurs, Max, je te laisse, tu es entre de bonnes mains, je pense, ajouta Sacha en inclinant respectueusement la tête vers Lucario, il faut qu'on y aille, on est en retard, les Absol nous attendent.

Il se détourna, serrant la main tendue de Lucario qui souriait de toutes ses dents, captant, alors qu'il descendait les marches de l'hôtel particulier, les commentaires désobligeants de l'héritière, qui prirent fin avec une réplique du maître d'hôtel.

— Moi, je l'apprécie beaucoup, ce jeune homme. Il ressemble vraiment à monsieur Aaron.

* * *

><p>Le collectif Absol se réunissait dans la cave d'une maison, qu'ils avaient aménagée en trois pièces. La salle de répétition était encadrée par une cuisine et une sorte de salon où ils décidaient des directions où allait le collectif. C'étaient là que la toute petite dizaine de membres d'Absol étaient quand Richie conduisit Jacky, Sacha et Flora. Restant debout près de la porte, ils attendirent que Richie fasse les présentations.<p>

Désignant une fille aux cheveux violet vif noués en deux couettes, portant une veste aux couleurs de l'équipe des Red Sox de Boston, une équipe de baseball, une casquette avec le blason de cette même équipe, Richie lança :

— Voici Cathy. Bassiste.

Elle leva la main et replongea vers la radio où elle écoutait des résultats sportifs. Richie désigna une deuxième personne, un garçon plutôt gros, aux cheveux courts.

— Lui, c'est Sid. Notre batteur.

Il désigna deux blonds identiques, l'un habillé de rouge, l'autre de bleu.

— Posipi et Negapi, nos DJs.

— Salut, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Se tournant, Richie deux autres personnes qui se dissimulaient sous d'immenses cheveux et des casquettes, dans des baggys.

— Reggie et Todd. Respectivement rappeur et guitariste.

Il se désigna lui-même, grand brun d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, en surpoids, carré d'épaules. Il termina, faisant sourire les invités du collectif :

— Richie. Chanteur et rappeur à ses heures. Les autres sont pas là, ils bossent ou n'ont pas eu le droit de sortir.

— Te moque pas, Richie, intervint Cathy, la bassiste en décollant son oreille de sa radio. Si je n'avais pas eu un entrainement avant, mes parents m'auraient sans doute obligée à rentrer plus tôt. À qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

Sacha sourit et s'avança d'un pas pour serrer la main de tous les gens présents.

— Jacky, prof de basse à la CMS, Flora, chanteuse à ses heures perdues…

— Et dieu sait que je perds mon temps dans mon snack, commenta Flora en faisant rire les deux DJs.

— Et pour finir, moi. Sacha.

La bassiste lui serra la main d'une façon énergique avec un sourire éblouissant.

— Et tu fais quoi, toi ?

— Il est batteur. Et guitariste.

— Oh cool, ça. Un mec polyvalent. C'est rare, de nos jours. La plupart se contentent d'être chiants. Bon, on passe à côté, pour vous faire une démo ?

Richie hocha la tête en faisant claquer sa langue.

— Oui, il est temps qu'on s'y mette. Posipi, Negapi, Sid, Cathy, moi. FIIIIGHT !

Sacha, Flora et Jacky sursautèrent en entendant tous les membres d'Absol se mettre à crier de la même façon avant de passer une porte donnant dans la salle de répétition. Posipi – ou bien Negapi, Sacha ne savait pas très bien – passa derrière sa table de mixage et lança à son jumeau qu'il avait un nouveau son qui « bichait » et qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils écoutent ça, que ça pouvait rendre pas mal. Il alluma sa table, pendant que Cathy accordait sa basse sous l'œil scrutateur de Jacky qui ne put s'empêcher de la reprendre sur sa façon de tenir son instrument et de l'accorder, le faisant à sa place, tandis que Richie avalait une gorgée d'eau, se plaçant derrière un micro en compagnie de Reggie.

— La chanson que vous allez entendre s'appelle Hot. Installez-vous tranquillement, regardez faire des artistes, expliqua Richie avec un clin d'œil vers Flora qui sourit en s'installant dans un canapé défoncé.

Richie claqua quatre fois des doigts, marquant sans doute le tempo, s'approcha de son micro et se mit à hurler :

— HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT !

Les autres musiciens commencèrent à jouer à ce moment-là, Flora étant impressionnée par la vitesse des doigts de Todd sur le manche, ne faisant même pas attention à la prestation des autres. Elle entendait vaguement le bourdonnement des voix de Reggie et Richie qui chantaient et rappaient en chœur, mêlant avec brio les deux phrasés, les hurlements gutturaux de l'ami de Sacha et la rapidité d'élocution de Reggie.

Sacha se leva du canapé et leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Ils se turent.

— Il y a un truc qui va pas. Euh… Todd… Tu vois quand tu fais…

Il chantonna une mélodie et Todd hocha la tête.

— Ben ça va pas du tout. Tu permets ?

Todd passa sa guitare à Sacha, qui sembla réfléchir quelques instants en tapotant sur le corps de la guitare électrique. Puis il plaça sa main droite sur le manche, compta les frettes, mis ses doigts à certains endroits et dit :

— Moi, je ferai plutôt ça.

Il joua l'air avec un tempo moins rapide que celui de « Hot » mais Todd hocha vigoureusement la tête tandis que les jumeaux se regardaient d'un air surpris et que Cathy portait sur Sacha un regard émerveillé. Ce dernier rendit sa guitare à Todd qui rejoua les notes qu'il venait d'observer bien plus rapidement et effectivement, ça semblait couler plus naturellement. Sacha se tourna ensuite vers Sid.

— Quant à toi… Non rien…

Le petit sourire moqueur de Sacha semblait révéler l'étendue de ce que pensait l'agent d'entretien sur le batteur d'Absol et ce dernier se leva.

— Quoi ? T'as quelque chose à dire sur mon jeu ?

— Tu joues faux. Accorde ta batterie, pour commencer.

Le batteur leva les yeux au ciel.

— Dis-moi que je ne joue pas en rythme, mais ne me dis pas que je joue faux. C'est de la batterie. Des percus, tu vois.

— Ouais, je vois. À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce ça porte les noms que ça porte ?

— De quoi ?

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha, désignant certaines parties de la batterie.

— Tu tapes au hasard en espérant en tirer des sons corrects, c'est ça ?

Se tournant vers Richie, il continua :

— Mec, il sait même pas différencier son tom médium de son tom alto.

Reportant son regard sur Sid, Sacha reprit son cours magistral :

— À ma droite, tom alto, à ma gauche, tom médium et derrière, un gros con. Ton alto est plus grave que ton médium. Accorde-toi. Ensuite, pour continuer, tu n'as aucune technique. Je ne commenterai pas ta façon de tenir tes baguettes, j'en aurais pour des heures entières. Et puis sérieux…

— Sacha, intervint Richie. Stop.

Sid fit le tour de son instrument et tendit ses baguettes à Sacha d'un air agressif.

— Puisque tu es si doué et si parfait, vas-y, toi, joue.

— Je refuse de jouer sur… ça… C'est le meilleur moyen pour ensanglanter mes tympans. Je suis fragile des oreilles.

— Genre, ce connard il a l'oreille absolue et il faut y faire attention.

— Justement, rétorqua Flora d'une voix douce en se levant et en tirant sur le bras de Sacha, il a vraiment l'oreille absolue. Tu devrais écouter ses conseils. Jacky, aide-moi…

Jacky s'interposa entre les deux batteurs qui menaçaient de se fourrer leurs baguettes dans tout orifice à portée de bras et attrapa son ami par les épaules.

— Viens, Sacha, on rentre, on n'est pas là pour déclencher des bagarres.

Sid secoua la tête.

— Non, restez. De toute façon, je commence le boulot tôt demain.

Il approcha de l'autre batteur, lui tendant une main amicale que Sacha serra finalement.

— Pardonne mes propos, j'étais énervé à cause d'une fille…

— Moi aussi, à cause d'une fille… Celle chez qui je bosse. Cette pétasse d'Ondine Waters ! cracha Sid.

Convulsivement, la main de Sacha se serra sur celle de son vis à vis alors qu'il sentait son visage perdre de ses couleurs. Il ouvrit la bouche, fronçant les sourcils et Flora prit la parole :

— Ondine n'est pas une pétasse !

Sa voix fit écho à celle de Jacky qui se récriait en même temps. Sacha fronça encore plus les sourcils et lâcha la main de Sid. Pourquoi avait-il failli briser les phalanges de ce batteur plus que médiocre ? Après tout, il était totalement d'accord. Waters était une pétasse. Pourquoi allait-il lui faire ravaler ses paroles, à ce pauvre Sid, qui avait raison ? Il secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fume, ça n'allait pas mieux. Entre le moment où il l'avait trouvée sexy et cet instant d'égarement où il avait voulu la défendre…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le chapitre deux !<strong>


	3. III

**Je tiens à préciser que tous les titres cités ci-dessous et dans mes chapitres sont des titres que je possède, que j'ai achetés ou qui m'ont été prêté à l'époque où graver un CD n'était pas encore une infâme hérésie.**

**Et toujours, bien entendu, les paroles en italique qui sont du français.**

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**Come In My World, Jahcoustic & Outsideplayers, City Lounge vol. 5.**

**Suck My Kiss, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Blood Sugar Sex Magic.**

**Want You Bad, The Offspring, Greatest Hits.**

**Shut Up, Simple Plan, Still Not Getting Any.**

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Sacha descendit les escaliers tandis qu'Ondine dardait sur sa silhouette un regard de pure haine, avant de se concentrer sur son maître d'hôtel qui portait à l'imbécile qui descendait les marches un regard appréciateur.

—Luca, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Ce type est grossier et vulgaire ! Il est mal habillé, il se permet de donner des leçons de mode alors que…

—Moi, je l'apprécie beaucoup, ce jeune homme. Il ressemble vraiment à monsieur Aaron.

Un gargouillement inélégant et outré plus tard, Max, Ondine et Lucario avaient pénétré le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel particulier Waters. Le maître d'hôtel retourna dans ses appartements en prenant sur la gauche, tandis qu'Ondine entraînait Max vers la droite, en direction des escaliers.

Max était bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait. Du marbre blanc partout, de lourdes portes en chêne massif, des poignées feuilletées d'or, un tapis vert bouteille reliant le vestiaire à l'immense escalier qui colimassonait doucement, à côté duquel on pouvait voir un ficus benjamina qui prenait ses aises, c'était magnifique. La voix d'Ondine le tira de sa rêverie et il sourit. Cette fille au look si masculin faisait tache au milieu de cette résidence où on s'attendait à voir des femmes en robe à panier. Il la dévisagea tandis qu'elle jouait avec son piercing au labret du bout de la langue, laissant voir un énième piercing sur celle-ci.

—Euh… Mon look est vraiment moche ?

—Sacha parle plus qu'il ne pense, tu sais, répondit Max d'un ton docte. C'est immense chez toi.

Ondine haussa les épaules en saluant une employée qui passait, les bras chargés de linge sale. En gravissant les marches, Max pouvait contempler des œuvres de maîtres et il déglutit une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'Ondine répondait :

—C'est moins grand que notre résidence à Vérone. Non, sérieusement, tu penses que…

—Tu es très jolie, Ondine. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te parie tout ce que j'ai sur mon compte en banque que Sacha adore les filles dans ton style… Ceci dit, je ne prends pas beaucoup de risques, je suis à découvert.

Ondine éclata de rire en guidant Max jusqu'à sa chambre, pour y récupérer son sac en bandoulière qu'elle jeta sur son épaule.

—Je m'en fiche, de ce mec. Par contre… Par contre, je ne voudrais pas que le professeur Léon… Enfin…

Ondine piqua un fard en baissant la tête. Ça la gênait de parler de ça à Max. Ce dernier s'approcha et hésita, avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

—T'inquiète pas. Jacky raffole des filles en boyfriend. En toute honnêteté, pour trahir une confession qu'il m'a fait lors d'une soirée entre hommes avec Sacha, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

—C'est vrai ?

Ondine sentit son cœur s'accélérer, tandis que son monde semblait se parer de couleurs un peu plus chatoyantes. Elle gloussa légèrement alors que Max hochait la tête d'un air sérieux.

—Oui, c'est vrai. Il n'ose pas t'aborder, parce qu'il est ton professeur. Mais tu lui plais beaucoup. Alors… Lance-toi ! Mais pitié, pas ce soir, je voudrais travailler…

Ondine sortit de sa chambre, Max toujours sur les talons et ils redescendirent les escaliers durement escaladés pour rejoindre le hall, tournant à gauche. Ondine ouvrit une porte et une lumière éclaira un garage dont le contenu fit taire Max.

—Magnifique…

—N'est-ce pas ? s'enorgueillit Ondine comme si Max parlait d'elle.

Elle s'approcha d'une Jaguar sans avoir la moindre hésitation et Max la suivit, jetant tout de même un regard halluciné aux autres véhicules. Des marques comme Lexus, Ferrari, Porsche, Audi, Maserati et Bugatti se faisaient de l'œil. Il s'empêcha de penser qu'une seule de ces voitures suffirait à nourrir sa famille pour toute une vie, et ouvrit délicatement la portière avant de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Ondine du bout des fesses dans le véhicule bleu foncé qu'Ondine avait choisi pour sortir.

—Ah, ma Portfolio, s'extasia Ondine. Jantes en alliage vingt pouces, 385 chevaux, un V8 qui chante mais d'une façon absolument divine, intérieur en noyer, volant chauffant, tout confort…

—Ondine. Je n'ai pas le permis et mes plus proches amis roulent en Ford. Ta Mini Cooper est déjà un luxe qu'on ne peut pas s'offrir. Par pitié, roule au lieu de parler de ta voiture.

Grognant, elle démarra sa voiture, vérifiant qu'elle avait bien posé son sac sur la banquette arrière – petite, la banquette arrière. Mais tout de même, rares étaient ses voitures qui en avait une –, la porte du garage s'ouvrant au fur et à mesure. Elle pesta.

—C'est le seul luxe que je me permets et personne ne m'écoute… Aurore aussi me rembarre en disant que les bagnoles, s'il n'y a pas de chauffeur, ça ne l'intéresse pas.

Elle soupira en avançant prudemment dans l'allée de la maison pour rejoindre le portail et sortir sur la route. Au premier feu, elle s'arrêta.

—Gastronomique ou fast-food ?

—Euh…

—Fast-food. Dans les gastronomiques, il y a quatre fourchettes différentes et j'ai pas envie de réfléchir à laquelle sert à quoi. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé un cheeseburger avec les doigts ! Ça me manque !

—Ah bon ? commenta Max en regardant le paysage défiler.

—Oui, sourit Ondine. On faisait ça avec mon père et Lily. Mère, Daisy et Violette s'habillaient dans des vêtements de luxe et réservaient dans des restaurants de luxe et mon père leur disait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, qu'il était fatigué de ces apparences. Alors quand il disait ça, Lily et moi on montait dans nos chambres, on enlevait nos jolies robes pour remettre nos vêtements de jeu, et on redescendait. Puis Papa nous emmenait à McDo, il commandait au hasard et on mangeait avec les doigts.

Elle fit une pause alors que Max écoutait avec attention ce qu'elle racontait. La voix d'Ondine vibrait d'émotions et il devinait assez facilement que ce souvenir était un des souvenirs les plus douloureux d'Ondine. C'est toujours les bons souvenirs qui font le plus mal. Elle reprit.

—Je me souviens de sa réaction quand je me suis fait percer au labret. Il disait que si je continuais à me faire percer, il allait m'envoyer dans nos cuisines en Italie.

—Pourquoi ? demanda Max.

—Pour servir d'égouttoir pour les pastas, rit Ondine. Mon père supportait difficilement les tatouages et les piercings. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je me suis fait percer et tatouer. Je voulais le tester, savoir s'il m'aimerait toujours avec ça, qu'il détestait. Quand il a vu mon tatouage, il a haussé les sourcils et a soupiré en disant « Au moins, tu as eu l'intelligence de faire ça dans un lieu que personne ne voit ». Sur le moment, ça m'a vexée. Mais avec le recul, je me suis aperçue qu'il a raison. Qu'est-ce que les gens auraient pensé d'une P-DG tatouée sur les bras, les mains ? Déjà que je ne porte pas mes piercings souvent à cause de ça…

Elle se tut et passa une vitesse.

—Il me manque…

—Je peux comprendre, je pense… Enfin, je peux imaginer. Orain était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et…

Max secoua la tête d'un air triste et Ondine lâcha le volant pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

—Je crois qu'on ne s'habitue jamais à l'absence de quelqu'un qui nous était cher.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence total et quand Ondine serra le frein à mains, pour qu'ils s'installent dans un terrain vague pour déguster leur ensemble de frites et de burgers, elle soupira. La bouche pleine, des frites à la main, elle arrêta son geste et se tourna vers Max.

—Euh… Et… Est-ce que je suis vraiment si grasse que ça ?

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu te prends la tête pour les piques que Sacha te lance ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir, alors évidemment qu'il ne va pas te complimenter.

Ondine haussa les épaules et mangea ses frites, avant de regarder Max.

—T'as pas répondu à ma question ! Je suis grasse, alors ! Merde… Il faut que je me remette au sport au plus vite ! Et sinon, ils sont où, Flora et le professeur Léon ?

—Partis voir un des gars de notre quartier, qui a un peu mieux réussi sa vie que les autres. Richie Thomas, l'un des meilleurs amis de Sacha. Ils sont allés dans un comité… Non… Un collectif. Sacha m'a repris tout à l'heure, c'est un collectif.

Ondine se tut. Elle en avait marre d'entendre parler de ce type et elle sentait que c'était loin d'être fini, qu'il allait lui pourrir la vie encore un long moment. Elle soupira longuement et jeta le reste de ses frites dans le sachet en kraft qui était posé sur le levier de vitesse.

—Il me coupe l'appétit, ce type.

Max termina son repas sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il comprenait très bien qu'Ondine déteste Sacha et que la réciproque soit vraie. L'un comme l'autre avait ses mauvais côtés. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cependant, c'était cette impression, quand il les voyait côte à côte, qu'ils se disputaient pour montrer à l'autre leur existence, pour asseoir cette présence, pour devenir un exutoire nécessaire, pour que l'autre ne puisse plus se passer de cette même présence si agressive. Max sourit ironiquement alors qu'Ondine redémarrait. Il rêvait trop, lui aussi. Sacha finissait par déteindre sur lui.

* * *

><p>—Comment ça JE n'entre pas ? souffla Ondine d'une voix hallucinée devant le portier du Léviator.<p>

Petite boîte tranquille implantée tout au bout de la rue de la nuit, bien loin des clubs mal fréquentés devant lesquels s'agglutinaient les prostituées, le Léviator était un club privé très sélect qui choisissait avec attention qui entrait et qui n'entrait pas. Il était vrai que Max et Ondine détonnaient un peu parmi les hommes en costume et les femmes en petite robe de cocktail.

Ondine attrapa dans sa poche un petit étui de métal, sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et recracha une bouffée de fumée au visage du portier, faisant froncer les sourcils de Max. Ce n'était certainement pas avec cette attitude que le portier allait changer d'avis, bien loin s'en fallait. Ondine continua son petit jeu en attrapant son téléphone, cherchant dans son répertoire et souriant en arrivant sur un numéro. Elle appuya sur une touche et mit le téléphone à son oreille.

—Liliane ? C'est Misty. Ton portier refuse de me laisser entrer. Je fais quoi ? Je le licencie sur le champ ou je lui laisse une chance de finir à récurer les toilettes de la filiale de la Waters située en Ukraine ?

Elle hocha la tête et passa le téléphone au portier, qui avait blanchi en entendant les mots d'Ondine. Il déglutit en écoutant Liliane parler et tremblait légèrement. Il raccrocha et tendit son téléphone à Ondine en s'inclinant légèrement.

—Veuillez me pardonner, Mlle Waters, je… J'ignorais que… Bienvenue chez vous.

Il écarta les gens qui voulaient passer pour libérer la porte qu'il ouvrit, invitant Ondine et Max à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du Léviator. Max rattrapa Ondine, s'excusant d'un regard auprès des gens qu'ils dépassaient sans plus de cérémonie, pour attraper le bras de son amie afin de ne pas la perdre tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin parmi la foule qui s'agglutinait près du vestiaire.

—Pourquoi il a dit que tu étais la bienvenue chez toi ?

—Le Léviator m'appartient, rétorqua Ondine en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre dans le bruit provoqué par la musique. Je devais passer voir Liliane Meridian pour récupérer des papiers pour Violette et en profiter pour travailler dans les bureaux. C'est beaucoup plus tranquille qu'à l'hôtel !

—Je… Et… Ah… Euh, mais tu es sûre de vouloir travailler dans un night-club ?

—Oui, t'inquiète pas, va, il n'y a aucun risque pour que ça parte en live, ici. On est tous les deux mineurs, ils vérifient les cartes ! Moi, j'ai le droit de passer parce que je suis la patronne, c'est tout !

—Je le sens mal, ce plan, grommela Max. J'aurais peut-être dû rester chez moi…

* * *

><p>Supportant Ondine qui tenait une bouteille de vodka à laquelle elle buvait régulièrement, Max leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait eu raison de ne pas le sentir ce plan. Il était presque trois heures du matin et Ondine et lui venaient de se faire sortir d'une boîte de nuit dans laquelle ils avaient atterri il ne savait comment, parce qu'elle avait insulté quatre filles, trois videurs, le barman et le gérant. Le tout dans une même phrase. S'il n'avait pas aussi honte, Max saluerait la performance. Digne des plus belles cuites de Sacha.<p>

—Maaaaax, où s'kon eeeeest ?

—Au Poissirène, Ondine.

—Mais c'une boite de puuuuuuuuuutes, le Poissirèèèèène. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

—Si je le savais…

Il ouvrit la portière passager de la Portfolio et installa Ondine, lui confisquant les clés pour être sûr qu'elle ne prendrait pas le volant avant d'attraper le téléphone de la jeune fille dans son sac, alors qu'elle gémissait :

—J'me sens pas bieeeeeen… J'vomis où ?

—Où tu veux. De préférence pas dans la voiture…

Il y eut un gargouillement écœurant à moitié étouffé et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, un peu dégoûté par la situation.

—Troooop taaaard… Merde…

Max se frotta les yeux par dessous ses lunettes en demi-lune et grimaça. Il allait se faire décaniller. Le journal d'appels de la jeune fille avait toujours le numéro de Sacha. Max appuya sur la touche rappel. Et pria. Il y eut trois tonalités avant un « ouiiiiii » ensommeillé et étouffé par un oreiller.

—Euuuuh… Sacha ? demanda Max en grimaçant de plus belle, jetant un vague regard à Ondine qui vomissait toujours dans sa voiture, se rinçant de temps en temps la bouche en buvant de la vodka.

—Oui…

—C'est Max…

—Kestuveux ? … T'as vu l'heure ?

—Oui, je suis désolé de te réveiller à cette heure-là mais… Je voyais pas qui appeler, souffla Max d'une voix enserrée.

—Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as un problème ?

La voix de Sacha était déjà plus éveillée.

—Est-ce que tu peux venir au Poissirène, s'il te plaît ? Je t'expliquerai le reste quand tu seras là…

Max capta des bruissements de vêtements enfilés rapidement, une paire de chaussures qui descend des marches et une porte qui se claque, alors que Sacha répondait :

—Je suis là dans dix minutes.

—Merci.

Il raccrocha et reposa le téléphone dans le sac d'Ondine, qu'il éloigna d'elle, alors qu'elle continuait à rendre tripes et boyaux, sans lâcher sa bouteille de vodka.

—Ondine, descends de la voiture, s'il te plaît.

—Ouais… Il vaut mieux… Putain ma Portfolio !

Semblant au bord des larmes, elle descendit tant bien que mal de sa voiture avant se précipiter dans les buissons les plus proches, refusant toujours de lâcher sa bouteille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle ne voyait pas en double. Elle rigola entre deux haut-le-cœur. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle n'en avait acheté qu'une. Mais c'était pas logique. Elle voyait deux Portfolio. Et elle n'en avait qu'une, aussi. Elle riait tellement qu'elle était incapable de se relever et replongea la tête entre deux branches en sentant de la bile remonter le long de sa gorge. Ou peut-être que c'était de la vodka.

Max soupira de soulagement quand il vit la vieille Ford de Sacha se garer près de lui, manquant d'emboutir la Jaguar d'Ondine qui pesta du fond de son buisson.

—Oh connard, touche pas à mon bébé !

Sacha descendit de sa voiture et regarda Ondine dans le buisson avant de dévisager Max d'un air incrédule.

—Tu m'as réveillé à trois heures du matin parce que cette _pétasse_ d'héritière est fin bourrée ?

—Je… Oui… Il… Je pouvais pas l'abandonner toute seule dans ce quartier…

Ondine vit vaguement Sacha hocher la tête pour donner raison à Max.

—T'as bien fait de m'appeler. Bon alors explique-moi comment vous avez atterri au Poissirène. C'est une boîte hyper mal famée…

—Ben, répondit Max en se rapprochant d'Ondine pour lui caresser le dos afin de l'apaiser, je n'en sais strictement rien. Dans l'euphorie de la fête, on s'est retrouvés ici, elle avait sa bouteille à la main et…

—Naaaaoooon, j'la lâcherai paaaaaas.

—Et elle refuse de la lâcher. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser conduire dans cet état.

Sacha soupira profondément et se força à rester calme. Surtout, surtout, ne pas s'énerver. Il aida Max à redresser l'héritière et à la caler dans sa Ford pourrie alors qu'elle protestait énergiquement qu'elle refusait de mettre un pied dans cette voiture.

—Passe-les par la fenêtre comme ça, ils seront pas dedans, finit par dire Sacha en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Max pouffait de cette réplique pourrie.

—Pacon.

Ondine observait Sacha comme s'il avait dit la phrase philosophique révolutionnaire du siècle et finit par obéir, laissant les deux garçons l'installer sur la banquette arrière, ses pieds dépassant par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle regardait le plafond de la voiture tourner, comme captivée par les ondulations qui étaient provoquées, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit, bercée par le ronronnement de la voiture en ruine sur laquelle elle avait rayé la portière de sa Mini un mois et demi auparavant. D'une oreille peu réceptive, elle entendit vaguement Sacha et Max discuter :

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

—J'en sais rien, Max.

—Mais… Et sa voiture ?

—Ma Portfolioooooooo, gémit Ondine.

—Je vais retourner la chercher, cette nuit. Sinon, on ne retrouvera même pas la carcasse.

Elle finit par se laisser happer de nouveau dans le plafond de la Ford de l'autre connard. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle foutait là, mais elle trouvait que le plafond était marrant et puis, il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans cette voiture. Elle se tourna, rentrant ses pieds et se pelotonna, lâchant sa bouteille et serrant contre elle la première chose qu'elle trouvait. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça sentait bon.

* * *

><p>Sacha serra le frein à mains, arrivé devant chez lui et se tourna vers l'héritière avec un soupir. Max suivit son mouvement et ricana.<p>

—Le côté positif, c'est qu'elle a lâché sa bouteille.

—Ouais. Mais c'est mon pull sur lequel elle est en train de baver, quand même.

—Ose dire que tu la trouves pas mignonne comme ça.

—Tu veux dire avec les relents de vodka et de gerbe, alors que son maquillage a coulé ? Non, pas le moins du monde.

—Je voulais dire, reprit Max, en train de dormir.

Sacha lança un regard sur le visage endormi de l'héritière et l'examina attentivement. Il eut un sourire doux et se tourna vers Max.

—Non, toujours pas, sourit-il. Allez, on sera pas trop de deux pour la porter jusqu'à ma chambre.

Ils eurent du mal à la sortir de la voiture sans la réveiller et Sacha l'attrapa pour la porter, grognant après son poids.

—Elle m'a pris la tête avec son look et son poids toute la soirée à cause de toi. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Critiquer une fille sur son apparence devant le mec qu'elle vise.

—Il était dix mètres derrière nous, il n'a rien entendu et la voyait à peine. Et j'ai dit vrai. Elle est grasse. Crois-moi, gémit Sacha en passant la porte d'entrée.

Il regarda les escaliers comme une vraie torture et sa mère sortit de la cuisine, un peignoir en éponge noué sur son pyjama.

—Bonsoir Max. Mon trésor, qui est cette jeune fille ? Ta petite amie ?

—Certainement pas. C'est ta précieuse Ondine Waters. Elle est ivre morte. Je vais en profiter pour la monter dans ma chambre et la mettre dans mon lit comme ça.

—Sacha, s'indigna Délia, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on parle des femmes…

—Quoi ?

Max s'écroula de rire, faisant bouger Ondine dans les bras de Sacha. Elle ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et les posa sur son porteur avec un petit sourire et Sacha déglutit en la regardant. Là, elle était belle. Elle se taisait, elle avait des yeux pleins de sommeil et un vrai sourire. Mais surtout, elle se taisait. Il reporta son attention sur sa mère et comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

—Maman, je le disais… Au sens propre !

—Ouchui ? murmura Ondine.

—Chez moi, souffla Sacha.

—Ah…

Elle se rendormit aussi sec et Sacha acheva de monter les escaliers, allongeant Ondine dans son lit, sa mère le mettant dehors promptement pour déshabiller et rhabiller l'héritière qui dormait toujours paisiblement, serrant contre elle le pull qu'elle avait pris pour son doudou, avant de le lâcher finalement pour se blottir dans le lit, serrant contre elle un oreiller aussi vieux que rapiécé. Elle gémit de plaisir, faisant sourire Délia qui chercha dans les tiroirs de son fils un tee-shirt qu'elle enfila à Ondine, après l'avoir déshabillée.

Refermant la porte, Délia tendit son pyjama à son fils en lui faisant les gros yeux. Il leva les siens au ciel et redescendit dans le salon, raccompagnant Max jusqu'à la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Délia s'approcha de son fils qui s'asseyait sur le canapé, pour respirer quelques minutes avant de repartir à pieds jusqu'au Poissirène, récupérer la Jaguar abandonnée.

—Elle est vraiment jolie, cette jeune fille, mon chéri.

—Dis pas ça comme si c'était ma petite amie, maman. Je ne peux pas la voir, on se déteste et ce n'est pas pour dissimuler un autre sentiment plus profond, c'est clair ?

—Mais…

—Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

* * *

><p>Ondine rejeta les couvertures et se retint de hurler en voyant une souris dormir près d'elle. Elle examina le sol propre et la chambre impeccable et remarqua une cage sur le bureau. La souris était donc une souris domestiquée. Ça ne la rassurait pas beaucoup. Elle passa une main sur son visage, constatant qu'elle n'avait plus ses piercings ni ses bagues. S'était-elle fait dépouiller voire même plus que ça ? Si ça se trouve, quelqu'un avait profité de son ivresse pour voler cette vertu qu'elle devait garder précieusement jusqu'au mariage et pire encore, si ça se trouvait, sa voiture…<p>

—MA PORTFOLIO !

Elle sortit du lit, attrapant la souris avec elle pour la tenir dans sa main et explora doucement la maison, à commencer par l'étage. La chambre d'où elle venait de sortir était impeccablement bien rangée, meublée d'une façon assez frugale et de mauvais goût, bien qu'il y ait des pièces absolument magnifiques – un peu dans le style de cette armoire qu'elle avait dans sa propre chambre – et sur les murs, on pouvait voir des textes manuscrits punaisés un peu partout, parmi quelques posters de parfaits inconnus pour elle, comme cette photo en noir et blanc de trois types assis autour d'une table comme s'il s'était agi d'un conseil au sommet entre grands penseurs. Quelques CD traînaient sur le bureau où un vieil ordinateur qui devait tourner sous Windows 95 trônait. Caressant la souris du pouce, Ondine jeta un œil sur les titres des CD, qui étaient des CD piratés.

—Saez – c'est qui, celui-là, encore ? –, Pink Floyd, Tears For Fears, The Beatles, Queen… Pas un seul CD des Red Hot… Je suis tombée où ? se lamenta-t-elle

Le dernier CD attira son attention. « Pocket Monsters : Kanto. ». Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce groupe. Elle retourna le boitier pour lire le titre des chansons et elle haussa les sourcils. Non, vraiment, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée lui fit tourner la tête vers le couloir, où elle se dirigea en silence, grimaça sous le froid du carrelage, tenant toujours la souris qui commença à grimper le long de son bras pour se mettre sur son épaule. Ondine sourit en sentant les moustaches de la bestiole caresser ses joues. Elle continua son examen et sourit en voyant des photos. Sur la première, âgée de 12 ans, Flora – parce que cette petite fille châtain au sourire éblouissant ne pouvait être qu'elle – semblait se disputer avec trois autres garçons, dans un jardin. Ondine reconnut Sacha grâce à ses cheveux – avoir autant d'épis devrait être illégal et passible de la peine de mort. Au moins, elle serait tranquille – puis également Régis Chen. Elle l'avait rencontré deux ans après la prise de cette photo, pour la première fois et il avait exactement la même attitude. Le troisième était un Max tout petit, qui n'avait pas encore vécu sa croissance. Ondine sourit. Cette photo respirait la franche amitié.

Sur le cliché suivant, cinq marches plus bas, il y avait toujours Sacha, Flora et Max, plus vieux, mais également un autre garçon aux cheveux auburn et un peu fort, ainsi que le professeur Léon. Ils étaient tous groupés derrière un énorme gâteau sur lequel trônaient deux bougies donnant le chiffre dix-sept. Flora avait une petite mine sur la photo, Sacha n'était pas mieux, il semblait manquer de quelques kilos et de plusieurs nuits de sommeil, son regard était triste et le cœur d'Ondine se serra. Elle aimait mieux la photo précédente. Celle où tout le monde était heureux. Le cliché suivant, au niveau de la dernière marche qu'elle devait descendre, la fit sourire franchement. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs d'environ trois ans s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au pantalon d'un homme brun au sourire doux et au regard fier et déterminé qui remua les entrailles d'Ondine.

—Trop chou, soupira-t-elle avant de tourner la tête.

L'escalier la conduisait directement dans l'entrée. Elle aperçut son sac et ses chaussures près de la porte, se demanda vaguement si c'était elle qui les avait laissés là et quand, puis elle vit deux portes vitrées ouvertes sur un salon douillet et un peu vieillot. Une fois de plus des photos semblaient dévorer les murs, dans un placement aléatoire et approximatif qui aurait fait pâlir Daisy et sa maniaquerie. Ondine s'avança prudemment dans le salon, regardant les canapés verts recouverts d'une couverture blanche, des gaudasses avaient été balancées à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la cheminée, un tas de vêtements étaient posés en vrac sur la table basse. Une bibliothèque peu fournie se trouvait près des chaussures et Ondine s'en approcha pour lire les titres des livres. La plupart était en français. La grande horloge indiquait qu'il était presque neuf heures du matin. Elle grimaça avant de soupirer, soulagée. Elle n'avait pas cours, le vendredi matin.

Elle sursauta en entendant une porte de placard se fermer derrière elle et, se retournant d'un bond, elle fit face à une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, où s'activait, étonnamment, cet imbécile de Sacha. En sous-vêtements. Normal.

Ondine se frotta les yeux longuement et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Sacha était toujours là, toujours en sous-vêtements, tenant une sorte de cuillère en bois à la façon d'un micro, se dandinant au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait, touillant le contenu d'une poêle de son autre main. Soudainement, il posa la cuillère en bois se retourna, eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant Ondine. Il claqua des doigts, attrapa un papier, nota quelque chose dessus, avant de retirer ses écouteurs.

—Bonjouuuuuur ! chantonna-t-il. Bien dormi ?

—Euh… Pas assez visiblement. Tu es en train de chantonner en caleçon dans un endroit inconnu. En plus, tu es poli avec moi. Au choix, c'est un mauvais rêve ou une conséquence de ma gueule de bois.

Sacha baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et rosit. Il passa devant Ondine, s'arrêta près d'elle, l'examina de haut en bas et attrapa sa souris en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Il la posa sur la table basse où trainaient ce qu'Ondine devina être ses vêtements, puis il enfila rapidement son pantalon, roulant le bas pour ne pas marcher dessus avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

—Euh, tu aurais pu mettre le tee-shirt aussi, grogna-t-elle en observant le dos du garçon, se concentrant sur ses épaules et se retenant de laisser glisser son regard le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses du garçon qu'elle devinait sous le pantalon trop large qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

—Tu dis ça, mais tu te balades vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un shorty en dentelle.

Ondine baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et haussa les épaules. Elle ouvrit la bouche et s'interrompit quand elle entendit une musique familière, « Mr Brightside » de The Killers, la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribuée à Daisy. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et suivit la musique jusqu'à son sac, dans lequel elle fouilla, pour décrocher d'une voix fatiguée.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Daisy ?

—J'te réveille, peut-être ?

La voix de sa sœur avait les mêmes teintes que celles d'une petite fille prise en faute et Ondine sentit l'énervement la gagner. Elle avait déjà vécu cette conversation. Au mois de mai. Elle savait déjà ce qu'allait dire sa sœur et pouvait même deviner les gestes qu'elle avait. Elle devait sans doute entortiller une mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, avec une moue de petite fille taquine, rongeant l'ongle de son index gauche, recrachant les rognures dans un geste dénué de l'élégance qu'elle avait.

—Dis-moi, ma petite sœur préférée... Puis-je te demander un petit service ?

—Dis toujours.

Ondine se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine où Sacha s'activait toujours, une bonne odeur se répandant partout dans la maison, et elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui faisait face au garçon qui manipulait une poêle d'une main faussement experte, en attendant la réponse de sa sœur qui ne venait pas.

—Dais', grogna-t-elle pour la presser.

La sentence tomba, dans un murmure presque amusé.

—Est-ce que tu peux venir payer ma caution ?

—Payer ta… T'es encore chez les flics ? Demande à Maître Lowell, c'est pour ça qu'on le paie.

—Il est en déplacement jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Et Vio est repartie en France…

—Et pourquoi tu t'es faite arrêter cette fois ?

—J'avais peut-être éventuellement un peu de cocaïne dans mon sac…

Ondine soupira longuement tandis que Sacha la dévisageait d'un air halluciné. Il ne semblait pas en revenir que Daisy Waters soit en garde à vue. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

—UN KILO DE COCAÏNE? hurla-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans le silence de la cuisine. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS AVEC UN KILO DE COCAÏNE SUR TOI ?

—Aïe, sursauta Sacha en se brûlant sur sa poêle.

—Et elle est de combien, ta caution ?

Sacha lâcha la poêle, sentant bien l'explosion venir.

—UN MILLION ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu abuses, Dais', de me demander cette somme.

Sacha se tint au piano en se disant qu'il devait vraiment arrêter d'écouter les conversations des gosses de riches, s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Waters-ainée appelait sa sœur pour lui dire qu'il fallait que sa famille donne un million pour la sortir de taule. Il perdit toutes ses couleurs en entendant la réponse de l'héritière.

—Évidemment que je l'ai, cet argent. Seulement, c'est octobre. En octobre, je m'occupe de mes bagnoles, tu le sais très bien ! Il faut que je fasse revoir la distrib' de la Cayman, que je change les amortisseurs de mon Aston Martin… Et je fais comment ? Et le prix de ta caution, c'est le prix que je vais payer pour l'Enzo si je ne l'achète pas ce week-end, j'ai réussi à négocier pour diviser son prix par deux, Dais'. Évidemment que je vais payer, je ne vais pas te laisser en taule. Mais je te préviens qu'en guise de remerciements, on passera chez mon concessionnaire. La Challenge Stradale ou la California. Tu me dois une Ferrari.

Sacha se força à respirer calmement. Elle disait « Tu me dois une Ferrari » comme il disait « Tu me dois un café ». Il écouta la fin de la conversationsans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

—Bon, je passerai dans la matinée. Tu peux bien attendre deux heures en prison, c'est pas mon problème si tu te retrouves en cellule avec des prostituées. Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant.

Elle raccrocha brutalement, balança son téléphone sur la table, faisant grimacer son hôte et lui jeta un regard énervé.

—Parfois, j'envie les enfants uniques. J'ai deux sœurs aînées et il n'y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre…

—J'ai cru entendre ça… Pour le coup, je te plains vraiment.

Il déposa la poêle sur la table, sortant une tasse, le café et du sucre, qu'il posa près de lui. Ondine le regarda lui servir une tasse de café et y ajouter un sucre et demi avant de lui tendre la tasse fumante. Elle se demanda vaguement comment il savait qu'elle ne buvait son café que comme ça pendant qu'il s'asseyait face à elle, attrapant une bouteille de lait qu'il ouvrit avec un sourire. Une publicité pour inciter les jeunes femmes à boire des produits laitiers n'aurait pas trouvé mieux que montrer ce type torse nu avec une bouteille à la main. Si subjectivement, elle le trouvait quelconque, banal voire même franchement laid, objectivement, il était diablement bien foutu.

—Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en avalant une gorgée bienfaitrice de son café qu'elle trouva très bon.

—Elle s'est fait prendre avec un kilo de blanche… En toute logique, elle venait de l'acheter. Elle n'a pas dû faire son rail.

—Elle va être en manque, gémit Ondine.

—Oui, confirma Sacha. Déjà que mes crises de manque étaient violentes… Euh… Donc, j'ai ramené ta voiture chez toi, pendant que tu dormais. Monsieur Di Pario est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Par contre, tu n'oublieras pas de la nettoyer…

—Pourquoi ?

—Tu ne te souviens pas ? Alors je te laisse la surprise, sourit Sacha. Agréable à conduire, cette bagnole. Je pourrais me vanter d'avoir roulé au volant d'une Jaguar au moins une fois dans ma vie. Bref. Pour la disparition de tes vêtements, je m'en excuse. Ma mère a décidé qu'elle allait les conduire chez son amie qui travaille dans un pressing pour les faire nettoyer.

Ondine hocha la tête.

—Et mes bijoux ?

—Dans la salle de bains, dans une petite boîte à bijoux qui appartient à Flo. Ma mère a dit que la prochaine fois que tu venais, tu aurais la tienne et elle te fait dire que ton rubis est magnifique. Moi, je te dis que c'était la dernière fois que tu mettais un pied dans ma maison.

—C'est dans ta chambre, que j'ai dormi ?

—Oui. Pourquoi ?

—Comment est-ce que j'ai atterri là ?

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel en refermant la bouteille de lait.

—Je suis trop gentil. Max m'a appelé, hier soir. Vous vous êtes faits sortir du Poissirène parce que tu étais trop bourrée. Comme il n'a pas encore son permis, il ne pouvait pas te ramener. Alors il m'a demandé de venir.

—Pourquoi toi ?

—Longue histoire que je n'ai aucune envie de te raconter,éluda le jeune homme en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres, déposant une fine moustache blanche sur son visage mal rasé.

—Pourquoi m'avoir laissée ici ?

— Parce que ça me faisait honte de devoir te ramener chez toi dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais, dit-il en essuyant ses lèvres d'un revers de la main.

Ondine haussa les épaules en avalant une gorgée de café, n'osant pas dire que les employés avaient plus l'habitude de la voir rentrer ivre morte que de la voir découcher.

—Attends, réalisa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre pour partir d'ici ? Je dois passer chercher ma sœur… je peux pas partir comme ça…

—Je te prêterai un pantalon. Fais pas cette tête, ajouta-t-il devant l'air halluciné de l'héritière. Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, si je veux que tu dégages rapidement de chez moi. Ça me met mal à l'aise que tu sois là.

—Tu dis ça alors que tu chantais dans une cuillère en bois, en caleçon, il y a à peine trente minutes ?

—Oh ta gueule. Et mange. C'est pas bon de rester sans manger après une cuite.

—Et c'est… quoi… Ce truc ?

—Une omelette sucrée.

—Il y a quoi dedans ? Je fais beaucoup d'allergies, expliqua-t-elle pour justifier sa méfiance.

—Œufs, lait, sucre, fleur d'oranger.

Ondine attrapa une fourchette et hésita avant de prendre une bouchée du truc vraiment peu ragoûtant qui lui faisait face. Elle haussa les sourcils en en sentant le goût.

—Mais c'est super bon ! J'adore, faudra que je donne la recette à mon cuisinier !

Soudainement, elle posa la fourchette qu'elle tenait pour attraper son téléphone qui trônait toujours sur la table, elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la moue moqueuse de Sacha face à son fond d'écran – les Red Hot, bien entendu – et appuya sur la touche 1 longuement, appelant ainsi Lucario, le maître d'hôtel.

—Bonjour Luca, c'est Ondine… Est-ce que vous pourriez m'envoyer le chauffeur, s'il vous plaît ? Comment ça non ? Pourquoi ? Je vais la tuer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je devrais me débrouiller. Merci Luca et ménagez-vous. Je vous entends vous activer plus que de raison.

Elle raccrocha, en replongeant sa fourchette dans l'omelette, réalisant que Sacha l'avait préparée spécialement pour elle, tout comme le café, puisque lui n'en buvait pas. Elle se sentit reconnaissante du geste et grogna. Elle n'aimait pas ça, être reconnaissante envers ce type.

—Est-ce que j'ai dit que je déteste ma sœur ?

—Oui, il me semble, à propos d'un kilo de cocaïne,soupira Sacha en appuyant ses coudes sur la table, croisant les bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante, cette fille ! Ressassait-elle toujours les mêmes phrases plusieurs fois, ou était-ce juste fait pour l'emmerder ?

—Non, l'autre. Violette. Elle a embarqué mon chauffeur. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour rentrer chez moi.

—Les transports en commun, ça te dit quelque chose, _connasse _?

Ondine sourit et ricana en rejetant l'assiette loin d'elle, ayant dévoré l'omelette. Elle avait bien plus faim que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Sacha jeta un regard dessus puis se pencha pour regarder le ventre d'Ondine avec un sourire moqueur.

—Je suis bien dans ma peau et ce n'est pas toi qui me feras complexer.

—T'as bien de la chance, grommela-t-il.

Ondine leva les yeux sur Sacha pour le voir esquiver son reflet dans les vitres du meublevers lequel il avait tourné son regard, pour éviter celui d'Ondine.

—Parce que tu complexes sur ton physique ? Toi ? Dis-moi que c'est une foutue blague.

Sacha rougit et darda un regard furieux sur Ondine.

—Je complexe sur ce que je veux et ça ne te concerne pas !

—Arrête, t'es super mignon ! Une gueule d'ange, un corps de rêve, objectivement, t'as tout pour faire rêver ! Bon, subjectivement, t'es un pauvre connard aussi laid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mais ce n'est que mon avis d'ennemie personnelle. Tu peux me passer un pantalon, s'il te plaît ?

Sans prêter attention au regard perplexe que Sacha jetait à son reflet dans la vitre du garde-manger, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

—Merci, quand même, de m'avoir ramassée.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et rougit furieusement. Elle se tenait vraiment très très près de lui et elle était très dénudée et ça le mettait mal à l'aise, surtout si elle souriait comme ça. Ondine accentua son sourire en se perdant dans le regard marron de son vis-à-vis. Il avait vraiment un très joli regard. Les deux sursautèrent en remarquant un flash et en entendant une voix s'exclamer :

—Alors ça ! On me l'aurait dit, je n'y aurais jamais cru !

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la porte, s'écartant l'un de l'autre doucement, un flash les aveuglant. Devant eux se tenait Flora, qui s'était mise sur son trente et un.

Flora eut un immense sourire à les voir côte à côte et elle attrapa son appareil photo, qu'elle gardait en permanence avec elle pour les capturer une deuxième fois. Il lui fallait immortaliser cet instant. Elle en était convaincue. C'était tellement rare que ces deux-là se parlent sans se disputer, qu'ils soient aussi proches. Dommage, elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'immortaliser le baiser qu'Ondine avait donné à Sacha. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Ondine était entrée dans sa vie, Flora remarqua à quel point ces deux-là étaient opposés et combien ils s'assortissaient parfaitement. Au final, c'était presque triste qu'Ondine craque pour Jacky et que Sacha se refuse aux unions de milieu social hétéroclite. Ces deux-là réunis feraient un couple aussi explosif qu'exaltant, ensemble ils pourraient vaincre tous les obstacles, Flora en était certaine. Cependant, c'étaient eux qu'il fallait convaincre de ça. Parce qu'elle sentait en elle-même l'évidence disant que Sacha deviendrait monsieur Ondine Waters.

—Je ne dirai rien, commenta Flora d'une voix taquine. Enfin si. Sacha, tu es en retard.

—En retard ? Oh mince, désolé, j'avais oublié, c'est aujourd'hui que Drew sèche un cours pour passer la journée avec nous !

—Attendez, comment ça Lowell sèche un cours ? Quand ? Pas cet après-midi quand même ?

Flora hocha la tête avec un immense sourire et Ondine grimaça douloureusement. Elle avait prévu de ne pas aller en cours, pour passer un savon à Daisy avant de la traîner prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital afin de l'inscrire en cure, encore. Comme si ça allait changer quoique ce soit.

—Ah non, je comptais sur ses notes pour l'examen du semestre ! Mais où va le monde ? Drew Lowell sèche un cours... On aura tout vu... On ne peut même plus compter sur les assidus pour rattraper un retard...

—Au pire, commenta Sacha d'une voix acide, tu peux y aller toi-même.

—J'aurais tellement aimé, surtout vu comme j'adore le droit du travail, ironisa Ondine. Mais je dois prendre rendez-vous avec le juge qui va traiter le dossier de ma sœur, contacter maître Lowell, appeler le centre de cure pour riches oisifs intoxiqués afin d'inscrire ma chère aînée à des leçons particulières de vie saine, subir les foudres de Violette comme si c'était moi qui avais fait prendre son premier rail à Daisy, parler à la presse pour prétendre que non, non, Daisy n'est pas cocaïnomane... Bref, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire. Mais si tu trouves que mon cours de droit est plus important que l'image de ma société et que ma famille, je t'invite à t'y rendre à ma place.

—Chiche ? lança Flora avec un immense sourire.

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard suspicieux. Elle avait sans le moindre doute une idée foireuse derrière la tête, comme c'était souvent le cas. Sacha ricana et Ondine expira bruyamment, chacun toisait l'autre d'un regard inquisiteur, cherchant la limite du raisonnable dans ce défi lancé au détour d'une conversation plutôt anodine. D'un même mouvement de tête vers la serveuse, leur voix se confondant, ils répondirent :

—Chiche !

—Niou ! répondit Flora d'une voix enchantée. Je vais pouvoir passer du temps seule avec Drew alors !

Sacha lança un long et profond regard atterré à sa meilleure amie. Si c'était ça, son objectif final, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dit ? Il aurait été plus simple d'éviter de l'impliquer dans ce défi débile où il devait se faire passer pour Waters le temps d'un long cours de droit du travail. Il était parfaitement impossible que quiconque le prenne pour l'héritière.

—C'était plus drôle avec le défi, se défendit Flora lorsque son ami prononça ses accusations à voix haute. Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu vas pouvoir entrer à Harvard grâce à moi.

—Tu te trompes de brun, ma biche. Moi, je m'en fous de Harvard. Enfin, trop tard, j'ai relevé le défi, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Bon, je vais aller m'habiller un peu plus et je te laisse un pantalon sur mon lit, _pétasse._

—Merci, connard.

Elle se regarda sortir de la cuisine et récupérer son tee-shirt sur la table du salon avant de partir en direction de se chambre, gravissant les marches deux à deux. Elle tourna vers Flora qui la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

—Quoi ? demanda Ondine d'un air ahuri. Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ce petit sourire ?

—Un baiser sur la joue ?

—Je ne lui ai pas sucé la queue, Flo. Tu t'emballes.

—Oui, enfin, tu es encore vierge. Ça doit être un peu pareil, pour toi, non ?

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel en se rasseyant à la table d'un air dégagé et naturel qui la surprit autant que ça ne surprit Flora.

—Tu te sens déjà chez toi, en plus.

—Cette maison est… agréable, je trouve. Elle est vivante. Enfin, elle respire la chaleur d'une famille aimante.

Flora secoua la tête en se servant dans les placards, réellement chez elle dans cette demeure.

—Sérieusement, reprit la serveuse, tu comptes vraiment ne pas t'envoyer en l'air ?

—Pas avant le mariage, c'est…

—Une tradition. Mais tu ne me l'as jamais expliquée en détails…

—Des détails ?

Ondine se tut en entendant Sacha revenir dans la cuisine. Elle le regarda s'asseoir sur une chaise, déjà mieux habillé que quelques minutes avant.

—Je ne veux pas me faire sauter par le premier venu et être sûre de faire ça avec le bon.

—Pour le coup, c'est Régis qui va avoir l'horrible mission de… commenta Sacha. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux je plains le plus, dans cette histoire, en y réfléchissant bien.

—Sacha ! s'exclama Flora. Ne commence pas à chercher la bagarre !

—Je ne cherche pas la bagarre, je m'exprime.

—Tu la provoques tout le temps ! T'es tout le temps en train de l'enfoncer !

—Arrête, je viens de compatir à son sort et je suis allé la ramasser au Poissirène hier soir !

Flora chassa cet argument de la main en secouant la tête tandis qu'Ondine regardait la dispute entre les deux amis comme on suit un match de tennis.

—Tu parles. Si Max t'avait dit de quoi il s'agissait avant que tu n'arrives sur place, tu serais resté dans ton lit !

—J'aurais dû, on dort très mal sur le canapé.

La porte d'entrée claqua et un éclat de rire les atteignit. Se retournant, ils se trouvèrent face à Délia qui revenait les bras chargés de provisions et Sacha leva les yeux au cielavant de rejeter sa chaise en arrière, se redressant pour aller aider sa mère.

—Maman ! Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas…

—Tu avais une invitée, mon trésor.

—Vois l'invitée, grommela Sacha. J'aurais plutôt dit un boulet accroché au pied qui me pique mon lit et mes fringues.

Délia leva les yeux au ciel et déposa les courses sur la tablesans se soucier de l'aide proposée par Sacha, lui jetant un sourire entendu.

—Oh non. Je suis encore de corvée de rangement ?

—Je suis allée faire les courses, mon chéri. C'est la répartition des tâches.

—Oui mais quand c'est moi qui y vais, tu me dis de ranger aussi, pour continuer sur ma lancée. Elle est où, la répartition des tâches, là ?

Ondine eut un sourire et Sacha se tourna vers elle.

—Et toi, je veux pas entendre de commentaires. Toi non plus, Flo, précisa-t-il en voyant que sa meilleure amie ouvrait la bouche.

Délia tira une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit, souriant à Ondine.

—Je suis contente. Je pensais que mon fils ne ramènerait jamais de fille à la maison.

Ondine s'empourpra et écarquilla des yeux horrifiés.

—Non, non, c'est… Je…

—Délia, intervint Flora, tu fais totalement erreur, Sacha et Ondine ne peuvent pas se supporter.

—Oui, je vois, répondit Délia d'un air déçu. Mais vous voulez rester déjeuner à la maison, ce midi ?

Il y eut un bruit, comme un front qui s'écrase sur un placard suivi d'un « Aïe. Ah non, c'est pas un cauchemar. » et d'un même mouvement, Flora et Délia levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ondine, elle, hésitait. Sérieusement. Ça lui ferait sans le moindre doute le plus grand bien de rester dans une famille de la classe moyenne, sans avoir à déjeuner seule sur une grande table trop vide depuis que ses parents n'étaient plus là. D'un autre côté, laisser Lily seule l'embêtait.

La fratrie Waters comportait quatre sœurs, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Violette, Lily, Daisy et enfin Ondine. Sa mère avait toujours pris soin de cacher Lily aux yeux du monde parce qu'elle était « anormale ». Ça faisait rire son père, un rire rauque et jaune. Et à présent, c'était Ondine qui riait jaune. Lily avait juste un retard mental qui l'empêchait de grandir. À trente-trois ans, elle pensait et vivait comme une enfant de huit ans. Pour ça, Ondine disait toujours qu'elle avait deux sœurs aînées et une sœur cadette.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en sentant le regard insistant de Délia sur elle.

—J'aimerais beaucoup, mais… Ma sœur…

—Laquelle ? commenta Sachaen ouvrant un placard pour y glisser un paquet de céréales qu'il observa quelques secondes avant de le lâcher. Celle qui est en garde à vue ou celle qui est en France avec ton chauffeur ?

Ondine ne se laissa pas démonter et sourit.

—La troisième. Lily.

Délia eut une moue étonnée.

—Mais, dit-elle, il me semblait que la fratrie Waters était composée de trois filles.

—Nous sommes quatre, en réalité. Lily ne sort pas beaucoup, c'est tout.

—Allez la chercher et revenez ici toutes les deux, trancha Délia d'une voix assurée. Plus on est de fous et plus on rit.

Ondine baissa la tête. Elle se répugnait à expliquer la situation, le malaise qui suivait la dérangeait et elle ne voulait pas condamner Délia à changer d'avis, trouver un prétexte. Elle soupira. De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle avait dit que Lily existait, elle allait bien devoir expliquer la situation.

—Le souci, madame, c'est que… Ma sœur est retardée. Elle a huit d'âge mental.

Flora,qui était appuyée contre l'évier, haussa les épaules.

—Sacha aussi et on le vit bien.

—HEY ! protesta Sacha.

—Ose dire que c'est pas vrai, peut-être.

Sacha ouvrit la bouche et Délia lui lança un regard significatif qui le fit taire, alors qu'il se détournait en grommelant que son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité.

Délia reporta son attention sur Ondine pour lui sourire doucement.

—Alors le problème est réglé. N'est-ce pas ?

—Je… Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre… Je… Je ne veux pas vous embêter…

—Si je propose, c'est que ça m'embête pas. Les amis de mon fils chéri sont toujours les bienvenus chez moi.

—Mais c'est pas mon amie, maman, gémit Sacha.

Délia l'ignora superbement, faisant rire Floraqui étouffa son amusement sous le regard sévère de son meilleur ami, pour continuer son argumentaire.

—De toute façon, il n'y a plus de bus pour que vous repartiez.

—Alors… Comment pourrais-je aller chercher ma sœur ?

—Sacha va vous y conduire.

—Je peux aussi juste la jeter devant chez elle et revenir tout seul.

—Ou alors, continua Délia en ignorant toujours son fils, il vous prêtera sa voiture.

—MAMAN ! Arrête de m'ignorer.

—On trouve toujours une solution. S'il vous plaît. Ça me ferait plaisir.

—Dans ce cas, d'accord, sourit Ondine.

Flora s'approcha de Sacha pour tapoter son dos d'un air désolé, tandis qu'il gémissait de dépit. Délia, elle, s'approchait d'Ondine pour lui passer les clés de la voiture de Sacha.

—Vous saurez retrouver votre chemin ?

—Oui, je pense… J'aurais sans doute plus de mal avec la voiture…

Sacha grogna.

—C'est sûr que ça va te changer de ta Jaguar.

—Oh, la Jag, je m'en sers quasiment pas. Je préfère ma 458 Italia. Et je suis sûre que je vais encore plus aimer ma 360 Modena, que je reçois ce week-end ! Éditée en 17 500 exemplaires seulement, elle n'est plus produite depuis 2004. V8, 400 chevaux, presque 300Km/h de vitesse maximale, elle passe de zéro à cent en quatre secondes et demi. Bon, bien sûr, ça reste du Ferrari, donc ça patine un peu. Elles ne sont pas réputées pour une très bonne tenue de route et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas un mythe. Je verrai bien avec la Stradale, ils ont augmenté la déportance de cinquante pourcents, ça devrait patiner bien moins…

« Et ma Bugatti Veyron. La plus belle pièce de mon garage ! Soyons sérieux, 1001 chevaux, 407km/h, une accélération de fou – 2 secondes et demi, vivez-le ! – une cylindrée incroyable, j'en ai joui dans mon pantalon quand j'ai lu la fiche technique, moteur W16 8L… Que du bonheur ! J'ai arrêté de la conduire, par contre, quand j'ai fait une sortie de route. La carte de commande ESP ABS qui a foiré légèrement. Forcément, mauvais freinage. Allez prendre correctement un virage à 150km/h avec deux grammes dans le sang, si les freins foirent. Résultat, je me suis retrouvée dans le décor, l'aile droite a été déchiquetée, mon compte en banque aussi, et moi, par la même occasion, par une Violette vraiment en colère… Euh… Je me suis emballée, c'est ça ?

Sacha regardait Ondine d'un air halluciné.

—Je rêve ou tu es passionnée de bagnoles ?

—Tu ne rêves pas. Mais j'évite de trop en parler. Sinon, on me prend pour une folle.

—Mais non, commenta Délia en lui jetant un regard qui disait le contraire, c'est beau d'avoir des passions. Vous devriez peut-être filer rapidement, non ?

—C'est vrai. Je vous emprunte votre salle de bains quelques minutes.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son sac, d'où elle tira, sous les regards hallucinés des trois autres, une petite trousse de toilettes qui contenait des sous-vêtements propres, un flacon de parfum, un désinfectant et un médicament. Ondine le regarda avant de rejoindre la cuisine, sentant les regards qui la suivaient.

—Euh... demanda faiblement Flora, tu te balades souvent avec une trousse de toilettes sur toi ?

—J'ai l'habitude de me réveiller dans des endroits inconnus.

—Ah, commenta Délia d'une voix naïve, les voyages...

Ondine secoua la tête avec un sourire.

—Non, je suis alcoolique.

Un silence plana dans la cuisine.

—Ah, oui, ça jette toujours un froid quand je dis ça.

Délia sourit tristement.

—Non, j'ai aussi l'habitude avec ce genre de choses. N'est-ce pas, Sacha ?

Sacha lança un regard mauvais à sa mère mais ne répondit pas. Ondine haussa les sourcils. Lui aussi avait un problème avec l'alcool ?

—Ne me regarde pas comme ça, continuait la femme au foyer. Je te préviens d'ores et déjà que j'ai fouillé ta chambre.

Délia pinça les lèvres et Sacha pâlit brutalement. Ondine le vit se lever et se détourner quand Délia le retint :

—C'est inutile. Reste assis. Nous discuterons de ça ce soir. Mais je suis très déçue.

—T'avais rien à faire dans ma chambre, s'énerva Sacha. Si tu n'avais pas fouillé, tu n'aurais pas été déçue !

—La discussion est close, mon trésor. Nous reprendrons ce soir, à moins que tu ne tiennes à ce que je dévoile à Flora combien il y avait de cannabis dans ta chambre.

Flora se leva d'un bond, se précipita sur Sacha et le gifla, Ondine préférant s'éclipser discrètement. Cette conversation ne la concernait pas. Cependant, si elle avait dû donner son avis, elle aurait estimé une addiction au cannabis moins grave qu'une addiction au LSD ou à la cocaïne, comme c'étaient les cas d'Aurore – dieu merci, elle en était sortie depuis juillet – et Daisy. Tant que la consommation était contrôlée, il n'y avait pas le moindre problème. Elle enfila le jeans déchiré que le connard toxico lui avait laissé sur son lit et le trouva vraiment stylé, avec ces trous partout. Mettant son soutien-gorge, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à remettre un tee-shirt propre dans sa trousse de secours spéciale lendemain de cuite. Elle grogna et sortit de la salle de bains, Sacha étant en train de remonter. Il s'arrêta et rougit.

—T'es obligée d'être à moitié nue à chaque fois que je te croise dans cette maison ?

—T'aurais pas une chemise à me prêter, par hasard ? dit-elle sans se soucier de la phrase qu'il avait prononcée.

—Tu veux pas aussi mes chaussures, ma casquette et mon caleçon ? Tu abuses de mon hospitalité, héritière.

—C'est toi qui vois, répliqua Ondine. Mais si tu ne me prêtes rien, je vais devoir me balader à moitié nue.

Sacha grimaça, rosit puis il entra dans sa chambre et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard en lui balançant une chemise rouge à carreaux au visage.

—Tiens. Par contre, je te préviens, je l'ai pas lavée depuis que je l'ai portée. Démerde-toi avec ça et arrête de te penser en territoire conquis, ici. Et si tu pouvais éviter de partir trop longtemps, ça m'arrangerait. On pourra considérer qu'on est quitte, après.

Il entra de nouveau dans sa chambre et Ondine retourna dans la salle de bains pour terminer de s'habiller. Ce mec était vraiment trop bizarre. Ils étaient ennemis, ils n'étaient pas censés faire des marchés et se faciliter la vie. Ils devaient se faire des crasses, s'insulter, comme elle le faisait avec Jessica Wesson du temps où elle était scolarisée à l'Azuria Music School. D'ailleurs, la présence de cette pute en cycle supérieur n'avait pas été sans influence dans la décision d'Ondine de changer d'école de musique.

Elle boutonna la chemise et remonta le col afin de le replier correctement. Tournant la tête, elle haussa les sourcils et respira l'odeur qui était sur la chemise. Ce putain d'enfoiré sentait vraiment bon. Elle s'observa dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et fronça les sourcils. Ses piercings. Elle avait oublié de remettre ses piercings. Elle regarda un peu partout, avant d'ouvrir le placard. Elle sourit. Sur la quatrième étagère, il y a avait des petites boîtes en bois peintes de couleur différente, chacune portant un nom. Elle attrapa la troisième, celle au nom de Flora et l'ouvrit, récupérant ses bijoux dedans. Elle laissa volontairement sa bague de fiançailles, offerte par Régis Chen via colis et mit ses piercings, avant de s'attacher les cheveux en une couette brouillonne lui fixée sur la gauche. Elle manqua de se mettre un doigt dans l'œil en entendant Flora crier son nom.

Sortant de la salle de bains, elle lança :

—Oui, Flora, pourquoi cries-tu mon nom ?

—Ca fait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes que tu es dans la salle de bains. Comme Sacha est remonté, je voulais m'assurer que tu es vivante.

Ondine haussa les yeux au ciel et sortit de la salle de bains pour rejoindre Flora qui sourit.

—Non, plus sérieusement, commença la serveuse, Délia s'impatiente.

—Oh, oui, je me dépêche, il faut que je me presse, je suis désolée. Je suis obligée de prendre la voiture de Sacha ? Je ne sais pas conduire ce genre de… Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à faire démarrer cette épave...

Une porte, à l'étage, s'ouvrit à la volée et Sacha, depuis le haut des escaliers, darda un regard furieux sur Ondine.

—C'est ma titine que tu traites d'épave ? Épave toi-même. Allez, je viens avec toi, tu serais capable de ruiner ma caisse. Et si tu ruines ma caisse, je perds mon travail.

Flora plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

—Donc tu préfères accompagner Ondine plutôt que subir ma colère. Mais sache que ce n'est qu'un report temporaire. Je trouverai un moment pour te dire ma façon de penser. Tu avais arrêté, Sacha. On avait affronté ça ensemble et tu t'en étais sorti ! Tu te rends pas compte… Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que j'ai eu à sacrifier pour que tu te sortes de cette merde, tu ne te rends pas compte !

—Alors, explique-moi.

Elle se tut. Il y avait prescription, pour ça. Elle avait eu du mal, mais elle avait tout assumé seule, elle avait porté sur ses épaules le poids de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, de tout ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être et de la suite. Elle refusa d'en dire plus et se détourna du regard interrogateur de Sacha, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

—Allez-y, dit-elle à Ondine. Vite.

—Flo, souffla l'héritière.

Pour toute réponse, Flora ouvrit la porte et tira Ondine par le bras pour la pousser à l'extérieur et de refermer la porte sur un :

—Excuse-moi, Misty, accorde-moi cinq minutes, j'ai des choses à mettre au point avec mon crétin de meilleur ami.

Ondine regarda la porte se refermer et contempla, par la fenêtre, Flora qui gravissait les marches d'un air énervé. Elle la vit pénétrer dans la chambre de Sacha en le poussant brutalement du chemin, braquant sur lui un doigt accusateur, tandis qu'il levait les mains en signe d'impuissance. Déglutissant, Ondine plaignit, quelque part, Sacha qui devait affronter la colère de Flora. Elle-même n'aimerait pas être la cible du doigt tendu et agressif de la serveuse. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre, pour s'asseoir sur les marches. Elle allait simplement attendre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu !<p> 


	4. IV

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**With Or Without You, U2, U218 Singles.**

**Highway To Hell, AC/DC, Highway To Hell.**

**Des Hauts Des Bas, Superbus, Pop'n'Gum.**

**La Confession, Manau, Panique Celtique.**

**Woman In Chains, Tears For Fears, Gold.**

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

L'absence de Sacha dura un long moment. Trop long. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Ondine, sur les marches, ne réagit même pas. Elle était totalement happée dans ses pensées.

Les cinq ans du décès de ses parents approchaient bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait pensé ne pas arriver à survivre à ça, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus supporter de rire et petit à petit, elle avait fait son deuil. Elle avait continué à vivre avec ce vide en elle, sans eux. Elle avait d'abord évité de penser à ce 23 décembre 2005. Elle avait enfermé dans une petite boîte l'image de la voiture de ses parents, percutée à pleine vitesse par un chauffard ivre mort, les tonneaux et les hurlements d'horreur qu'elle avait poussés, la voiture aplatie et son père qu'elle aimait tant dedans, son père qui lui avait fait tant de promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir dedans, et elle avait jeté la petite boîte quelque part au fond d'elle, pour ne pas se laisser submerger par tout ça.

Les choses avaient tellement changé depuis que Violette était devenue la matriarche de la famille. Lily, à elle seule, montrait à quel point la famille s'était transformée. Elle avait cessé de rire. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'Ondine n'avait pas entendu sa petite sœur rire aux éclats, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue courir dans les couloirs, poursuivie par son père tout aussi hilare qu'elle. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'être une Waters n'était plus drôle, en somme.

C'était peu de temps après la mort de ses parents qu'Ondine avait orienté sa passion pour les voitures vers les sportives de luxe. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas sans rapport, que c'était une façon de compenser, de déjouer le sort, d'exorciser la mort cruelle de ses parents.

Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et renifla profondément. Un raclement de gorge la sortit de ses pensées.

—Quoi ? lança-t-elle, agressive.

—Si tu pouvais éviter de pleurer sur les marches de chez moi, ça m'arrangerait. J'aurais pas à faire semblant de te consoler. Sinon, je vais devoir poser amicalement ma main sur ton dos et je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie qu'on ait un contact aussi intime.

Ondine sourit entre ses larmes en voyant la grimace comique du visage de Sacha qui sourit vaguement avant de lui faire signe de se lever.

—Allez, viens. Plus vite on sera partis, plus vite on sera revenus.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se bagarrèrent quelques minutes sur la station radio à écouter. Sacha trancha en laissant le lecteur avaler un CD piraté qui diffusa un vieil album d'AC/DC. Ils restèrent silencieux, Ondine se désespérant de la platitude des riffs entraînants de ce groupe. L'album, _Highway To Hell,_ était le dernier qu'avait chanté Bon Scott. Elle grimaça presque de honte en voyant Sacha se garer devant l'hôtel particulier, alors que le portier haussait un sourcil inquisiteur, cherchant qui sortirait de l'épave ne roulant que grâce à une intervention divine. Elle ouvrit la portière et Sacha sourit.

—Bon, ben, tu te souviens du chemin pour revenir chez moi ?

—Tu me lâches comme ça ?

—T'as plein de jolies voitures dans ton garage, sourit Sacha en plissant son nez, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Et de toute façon, j'ai une conversation à finir avec Flora. Bien plus importante qu'attendre dans la voiture que tu daignes te bouger les fesses – que tu as grosses, d'ailleurs – pour revenir.

Ondine claqua la portière en ignorant la réflexion moqueuse.

—Tu as raison, ça risque de prendre du temps, je dois changer de fringues, aussi. Pour les tiennes, tu as une préférence ? Je les brûle à sec ou je rajoute de l'essence ?

—Kérosène. C'est plus volatile. Tu pourrais te brûler sévèrement avec, c'est un extra que j'adorerais.

Ondine lui tendit son majeur avant de se détourner, mettant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule droite, se passant la main sur la nuque. Elle salua le portier qui portait la livrée des domestiques de l'hôtel particulier Waters, puis pénétra dans le hall, se dirigeant vers le petit appartement de Lucario. Elle tapa à la porte et attendit que la voix sèche l'invite à entrer, ce qui arriva quelques secondes après. Elle ouvrit le battant et adressa un pauvre sourire au vieil homme.

—Bonjour, Luca…

—Mademoiselle Ondine, répondit-il sèchement.

—Je suis confuse…

Le vieux maître d'hôtel fit claquer sa langue pour l'interrompre avant de se lever de son bureau dans un geste plein de fougue pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il se plaça à la hauteur d'Ondine et lui jeta un regard profondément triste.

—Au moins, vous avez épargné à mes vieux yeux le spectacle minable et navrant de votre pauvre carcasse rampant dans l'escalier. Enfin, le jeune Sacha m'a épargné ce spectacle. Il est vraiment formidable, ce jeune homme. D'une droiture exceptionnelle.

—Exceptionnellement con, oui, bougonna Ondine dans sa barbe.

Cependant ses mots n'échappèrent pas à Lucario qui fusilla Ondine de ses yeux bleu turquoise. Il tendit une main parcheminée pour enfoncer un doigt vindicatif dans l'épaule de l'héritière qui recula sous la fureur du maître d'hôtel.

—Ce genre de mots n'a rien à faire entre les lèvres d'une future présidente. Quant à son emploi pour évoquer le jeune Sacha, je me contenterai de vous dire que le « con » dont il s'agit a tout de même pris sur son temps de sommeil pour ramener votre véhicule et me rassurer sur votre état de santé. Ce n'est pas votre cas. La Jeunesse Dorée perd toute sa crédibilité, face à lui. L'auriez-vous fait, vous, si les situations avaient été inversées ?

Ondine baissa la tête, mortifiée. Non, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

—Vous critiquez vivement mesdemoiselles Violette et Daisy, mais vous n'êtes guère plus raisonnable. Votre père a peut-être eu tort de vous confier la Waters…

—Non ! s'exclama Ondine en reculant vivement et en relevant les yeux. Non ! Papa a bien fait de me confier la Waters, je saurai en prendre soin…

—Comme vous prenez soin de vous, mademoiselle ? Avez-vous pensé à votre traitement ?

—Je… Je ne l'ai pas pris ce matin, je le prendrai ce midi.

Ondine baissa les yeux et sourit.

—Et je passerai chez le fleuriste, pour ramener des fleurs à madame Ketchum. Un énorme bouquet de Lys blancs, ceux que Papa adorait. Et une bouteille de Pétrus. Non, du champagne. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

—Offrir de l'alcool alors qu'ils vous ont subie à cause de lui ? Préférez les chocolats. Vous déjeunez là-bas ?

—Oui. Je suis juste venue me changer. Et… Je viens récupérer Lily, aussi. Elle est conviée à la table de madame Ketchum.

Lucario sentit son regard s'animer d'une lueur appréciatrice. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que mademoiselle Lily n'était pas sortie qu'elle en serait toute euphorique. Surtout que le temps était magnifique et qu'elle adorait la mi-octobre. C'était pour la jeune femme le moment idéal pour s'amuser. Allez savoir pourquoi. Le maître d'hôtel observa Ondine se détourner pour gravir les escaliers et appeler sa sœur d'une voix guillerette :

—Lily ! Lily ? Où es-tu ?

Ondine se glissa dans la chambre de sa sœur et la retrouva devant un livre de coloriage, tournant ostensiblement le dos à sa cadette. Lily, une femme blonde comme les blés en dépit de son âge, s'habillait avec des robes pleines de volants, de préférence sans décolleté parce qu'elle n'aimait pas sa poitrine. Elle attrapa un crayon d'une autre couleur et tourna la tête quand Ondine voulut l'embrasser.

—Tu n'es pas rentrée hier. J'ai eu peur.

—Je suis désolée, Lily, je suis restée chez un copain, je ne me sentais pas bien.

—Tu aurais pu appeler, bouda Lily en donnant un coup de crayon qui dérapa alors qu'elle se jetait au cou d'Ondine qui tomba à la renverse et se rattrapa de justesse sous le poids de sa sœur. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas rentrer comme Papa il a fait.

Ondine caressa longuement les cheveux de sa sœur, avant de finalement répondre.

—Si je pars sans te prévenir, Lily, je rentrerais toujours. Je mettrais du temps, peut-être, mais je rentrerai toujours. Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule. D'accord ?

Lily hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes et écarquilla des yeux tristes en voyant Ondine sortir, attrapa de nouveau son sac.

—Tu restes pas plus ?

—Je vais changer de vêtements. Ceux-là ne sont pas à moi.

—C'est des vêtements de garçon, commenta Lily en attrapant de nouveau son crayon.

—Oui.

Ondine savait que sa sœur n'avait même pas entendu sa réponse, s'étant replongée dans son dessin. C'était un portrait de famille. Malgré son retard mental, Lily s'avérait exceptionnellement douée en dessin. Pour lui faire plaisir, il suffisait de lui acheter des pinceaux, des feutres ou du papier à dessin.

Ondine sortit de la chambre de sa sœur pour rejoindre la sienne, situé à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle soupira en jetant un œil à son reflet. Elle se répugnait à l'idée de changer de pantalon, elle aimait vraiment beaucoup celui-là. Hésitant quelques instants, elle choisit le garder – les déchirures étaient naturelles, ça sentait le pantalon qui avait été usé jusqu'à la corde, un style vintage qu'aucun styliste ou couturier n'était capable de reproduire – mais elle ôta la chemise à regrets – ce garçon sentait vraiment trop bon, pour un connard pareil – avant de la troquer contre un débardeur cintré aux motifs psychédéliques. Elle s'observa dans la glace et grimaça, avant d'observer son postérieur.

—Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? pesta-t-elle. Je donne raison à ce sale con en vérifiant ! Je n'ai pas un gros cul !

Elle regarda tout de même et hocha la tête, concluant qu'elle n'avait pas de grosses fesses, vérifia malgré tout une dernière fois, avant d'attraper son sac et de passer à la salle de bains, récupérer son traitement du midi. Elle revint dans sa chambre et décrocha le téléphone en forme de banane qui était sur son bureau – un cadeau d'Aurore, le premier anniversaire qu'elles avaient fêté ensemble – pour demander à Luca de faire préparer les médicaments de Lily. Quand ce fut fait, elle repassa par la chambre de Lily et sourit.

—Tu viens, ma belle ?

—Où ça ?

Lily tourna la tête vers sa sœur d'un air triste. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne sortait que pour partir en voyage ou pour aller faire des examens à l'hôpital. Et elle détestait les docteurs, ils étaient méchants avec elle. Ondine sourit.

—On va manger chez le copain où j'ai dormi cette nuit.

—Toutes les deux ? demanda Lily.

—Oui, toutes les deux, approuva Ondine en savourant la joie enfantine qui se peignait sur le visage de sa petite sœur.

Lily sautilla avant de se précipiter sur sa caisse à jouets et son cabas en osier, qu'elle prenait avec elle pour voyager. Elle y jeta deux Barbies, avant de les enlever, pour n'en remettre qu'une, poser une peluche, son doudou, ses cartes Monstruos – cette série à succès planétaire, dont tous les gosses s'arrachaient les cartes à jouer, le principe étant de faire combattre entre eux des monstres qui changeaient d'apparence et de technique de combats en montant en niveau – dont elle ne se séparait jamais, puis elle regarda sa sœur.

—Tu crois qu'il a une balançoire ?

—Je ne sais pas. Tu demanderas en arrivant.

—Mais… Ils vont me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre, non ?

Ondine secoua la tête et serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle espérait que non. Mais tout devrait bien se passer. Il n'y avait aucune raison que quelque chose se passe mal.

* * *

><p>Ondine serra le frein à mains en prenant bien soin de se garer juste derrière la Ford de Sacha pour le paralyser un maximum – et donc le faire chier, cela va de soi – avant de descendre de la Mini pour en faire le tour et ouvrir la portière de Lily, pour la détacher. Lily regardait la façade blanche du petit pavillon Ketchum d'un air émerveillé. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle voyait une si petite maison en vrai. L'aînée s'exclama, des étoiles brillant au fond de ses prunelles :<p>

—On dirait la maison de mes Barbies !

Souriant et se retenant de rire, Ondine attrapa la main de sa sœur pour lui confier l'énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'elles avaient choisi ensemble.

—Tiens, Lily. Tu le donneras à la Maman de Sacha, de notre part à toutes les deux, d'accord ?

Lily hocha la tête et Ondine sonna à la porte. Quelques secondes après, Sacha leur ouvrait d'un air vraiment ennuyé et Lily s'approcha de lui.

—Bonjouuuuur ! dit-elle. C'est toi, le garçon que ma sœur elle dit que t'es un vilain mot que Papa il la gronderait ?

Ondine fit les gros yeux à sa sœur avant de rougir et Sacha eut un immense sourire.

—Ça dépend. C'est quoi, le vilain mot ?

Lily pinça les lèvres, son air sévère étant un peu contrebalancé par le bouquet de fleurs qui commençait déjà à parfumer la maison. Elle regarda rapidement Ondine qui secoua la tête.

—Ben, j'ai pas le droit de te dire. Tu es joli, pour un garçon.

Sacha s'empourpra et bougonna, tandis qu'Ondine refermait la porte derrière elle. Lily était déjà partie dans l'exploration de la maison. Elle trouva rapidement la cuisine et Ondine s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Je suis… désolée, dit-elle à Sacha qui reprenait ses couleurs.

—Je devrais m'en remettre. Personne n'est mort d'un compliment, héritière. Je suis juste… mal à l'aise avec ça.

Ondine n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, entendant sa sœur dire de sa petite voix qui ne présageait rien de bon « Oooooh ! ». Elle écarquilla les yeux et contourna Sacha, se précipitant dans la cuisine en disant :

—Lily, quoique ce soit, n'y touche pas !

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ondine, sourit Délia, installée devant le piano, un tablier noué autour des hanches pendant que Flora équeutait des fraises. Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans la cuisine. La seule chose qu'elle risque, au pire, c'est se couper. Mais ce n'est pas dramatique.

Et de toute façon, constata Ondine, ce n'est pas un couteau qui avait attiré l'œil de sa sœur. Lily contemplait le frigidaire, sur lequel étaient fixées des cartes Monstruos.

—Dites, dites, demanda Lily, elles sont à qui, ces cartes Monstruos ?

—À moi, répondit Sacha en levant une main, pourquoi ?

—Celle-là, dit Lily en attrapant une carte représentant un Monstruo bleu avec une crête sur la tête et des nageoires orange sur les joues, c'est Gobou. Et je l'ai pas. Tu me l'échanges ?

—Lily, soupira Ondine, Sacha n'a certainement plus de cartes…

Mais Sacha s'approchait déjà de Lily pour la tirer par la main, les yeux pleins d'étoiles lui aussi.

—Oui, j'ai plein de doubles ! Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer !

Entraînant la blonde derrière lui, tandis qu'elle faisait le point sur sa collection, Sacha piqua une fraise dans le saladier, se faisant taper sur la main par Flora qui grogna que ça ne se faisait pas. Il lui tira une langue couverte de fraise, faisant pouffer Lily et ils disparurent dans l'escalier. On ne les revit plus, jusqu'à ce que Délia s'approche de l'escalier pour dire que le déjeuner était prêt.

—Allez, les enfants, descendez, sinon, ça va être froid !

Flora en profita pour tendre des assiettes et des couverts à Ondine qui écarquilla les yeux.

—Euh… Et j'en fais quoi ?

—Ben… Tu vas les installer dans la salle à manger… Tu mets la table, quoi. Ici, la répartition des tâches concerne même les invités. Ça leur permet de se mêler plus facilement à la petite vie de famille de Sacha et sa mère.

—Je… Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie…

Flora éclata de rire et certifia que ce n'était pas dur. Elle accompagna Ondine dans la pièce à côté où elle montra comment on mettait la table, tandis que Délia réitérait son appel, un immense sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres. N'entendant toujours pas de bruit provenant de la chambre de Sacha, elle se tourna vers Flora :

—J'ai l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière, quand Sacha, Régis et toi passiez des heures enfermés dans cette chambre, en faisant semblant de pas entendre les appels. SACHA ! LILY ! DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE OU C'EST MOI QUI MONTE !

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et délia s'écarta des escaliers en voyant deux gamins vêtus de capes de fortunes faites avec des draps de bains s'affronter à grands coups d'épée-feutre. Il semblait évident, au vu de l'arc-en-ciel qui décorait le visage de Sacha que c'était lui qui perdait. Lily porta un coup d'estoc qui colora le nez du garçon en pourpre, le faisant loucher. Lily résista quelques secondes puis elle éclata de rire, alors qu'il semblait outré. Il la poursuivit autour de la table de la salle à manger, tandis qu'Ondine semblait comme transpercée par la foudre. Elle regarda Sacha plaquer Lily sur le canapé, pour la chevaucher et la chatouiller la faisant encore plus rire et Ondine n'essuya pas la larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle la laissa couler, ne voulant pas gâcher cette larme de pure émotion et de bonheur. Lily riait. Sacha faisait rire Lily.

Quelque part, alors qu'elle observait le visage hilare de sa sœur aînée et celui barbouillé de Sacha, elle se demanda si la comparaison qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt, en personnifiant la famille Waters en Lily n'était pas vraie. Sacha ferait peut-être de nouveau rire de bonheur toute la maisonnée, peut-être était-il ce renouveau que tout le monde espérait depuis cinq longues années. Elle secoua la tête avant de se mettre à table, alors que Lily et Sacha les rejoignaient, toujours aussi hilares. Ondine demanda à sa sœur :

—Alors, tu as pu faire des échanges ?

—Ouiiiiiii ! Sacha, il a plein…

—Avait…

—Il avait plein de cartes, reprit Lily sans faire attention à l'interruption, que j'avais pas. Du coup, j'en ai plein ! Si j'avais des copines, elles seraient jalouuuuuuuses ! Misty… Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Ondine se mordilla les lèvres quelques secondes avant de se lever et de serrer sa sœur contre elle, un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

—Oh non, ma Lily, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je n'ai mal nulle part. Ça m'avait tellement manqué… Tellement manqué…

—Je… Mais je ne comprends pas. Tu es sûre que tu n'as mal nulle part ?

Ondine éclata de rire et Sacha sentit son cœur se serrer. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment pour l'héritière pleurait et riait en même temps serrant une Lily perdue contre sa poitrine, mais il sentait que cette scène de famille avait une importance capitale. Ondine essuya ses larmes et s'installa de nouveau à table, lançant un regard à Sacha qu'il ne put interpréter, tandis que Flora et Délia échangeaient un regard entendu.

—J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda Sacha d'une voix naïve. Vous avez toutes les têtes de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose que j'ignore et je n'aime pas ça.

—Alors tu ne dois pas aimer grand monde, commenta Ondine d'une voix moins acerbe qu'elle l'aurait voulu, parce que des gens qui en savent plus long que toi, on en trouve énormément.

—_Je t'emmerde l'héritière_.

—Sacha, avertit Délia d'une voix menaçante.

—Oui ma maman chérie que j'aime ?

Délia lui lança un regard surpris avant de servir tout le monde.

—Euh… Non, rien.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, écoutant beaucoup Lily qui babillait joyeusement sur son quotidien à la résidence Waters, tandis qu'Ondine rejetait cinq ou six appels émanant de Violette. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir mis son téléphone sur le vibreur. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur ce que racontait sa sœur, son portable signalant le sixième message vocal déposé sur son répondeur.

—Et puis, Misty, elle le sait pas, mais ce matin, quand je suis allée dans la salle de musique, j'ai fait tomber sa guitare.

Ondine tourna vivement la tête vers sa sœur.

—Laquelle ? Si tu as abimé la basse que Papa m'a offert…

—Non, t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien que j'ai pas le droit de toucher à tes basses… C'est ta guitare que j'ai fait tomber. Tu sais, la bleue.

—T'as fait tomber ma Stratocaster ?

Ondine avait blanchi et se passait une main angoissée sur le visage. Certes, elle ne jouait plus de guitare depuis un moment, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison. Elle y tenait à sa guitare.

—Non, je plaisante, continua Lily. C'est la guitare sèche que j'ai fait tomber.

—Elle était en haut d'une étagère.

—Je sais. Le manche s'est cassé en deux.

—Arrrrrrg, gargouilla Ondine.

Elle se força à respirer normalement, plongea dans son sac, attrapa un petit tube, sortit une gélule, hésita, puis en attrapa deux qu'elle goba avant d'avaler une grande gorgée d'eau.

—Ça va me coûter une fortune chez un luthier, c'était une guitare de collection, Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle de musique ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller.

—Je m'ennuyais.

—Ce n'est pas une raison, Lily !

La voix sèche d'Ondine claqua dans la salle à manger des Ketchum et tout le monde autour de la table se recroquevilla.

—Tu sais très bien que tu es maladroite, tu n'avais pas à aller là-bas ! Tu aurais pu te faire très mal ! Ou pire ! Tu aurais pu abimer ma Fender !

—Est-ce vraiment si grave que ça, commenta Sacha en recueillant Lily dans ses bras, si elle abime ta Fender ? T'es riche à millions, t'auras juste à la faire réparer.

—C'est une basse que mes parents ont achetée à Michael Balzary. C'est un cadeau de mon père. Oui, c'est grave si une maladresse la casse.

Sacha se tut et s'inclina. Il comprenait très bien. Lui-même tenait à ses baguettes comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et il ne s'en séparerait même pas pour une question de vie ou de mort. Ondine sembla se calmer et regarda Lily.

—Bon. Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes. J'appellerai à la maison tout à l'heure et je dirai à Luca d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher les morceaux de la guitare et de l'amener chez mon luthier. En attendant, finis ton assiette, Lily. Et lâche ce pauvre Sacha, tu dois l'étouffer.

—Désolée, s'excusa la grande enfant en lançant un regard perdu à son copain de jeu.

—Quant à toi, reprit Ondine en s'adressant au seul garçon de la pièce, n'oublie pas qu'on a un défi sur le feu. Tu dois aller en cours à ma place, cet après-midi.

—Je sais. Je me prépare mentalement. Harvard, c'est loin d'ici ?

—Je te déposerai. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu es mon secrétaire et que je suis retenue loin d'ici pour des raisons familiales.

—Si ça peut te faire plaisir, grommela Sacha d'un air peu convaincu.

Flora soupira de bonheur.

—Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour…

—Flora… avertit Sacha d'une voix basse.

—Voir Drew, termina-t-elle outrée. À quoi tu pensais ?

—Je te connais.

Délia, pendant ce temps, débarrassait les assiettes, aidée par Ondine qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas avoir l'air trop perdu dans une cuisine. Alors qu'elle déposait des verres sur le piano, Délia posa une main sur son bras.

—Voulez-vous que je garde Lily ?

—Oh, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça, elle va venir avec moi pour récupérer Daisy…

Délia secoua la tête d'un air décidé.

—Une enfant n'a rien à faire dans un poste de police. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer la prendre quand vous aurez fini… De toute façon, je ne suis pas en train de vous laisser le choix, Ondine.

Ondine fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres de cette façon. Elle s'apprête à répondre quand Délia fit claquer sa main sur la table d'un air impérieux qui fit taire Ondine avant même qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

—Héritière ou pas héritière, milliardaire ou pas milliardaire, vous n'êtes qu'une enfant. Et regardez-vous, alcoolique, sous antidépresseurs – mon fils a pris les mêmes à une période, sans qu'il ne le sache, je sais reconnaître le Déroxat. Je sais bien que vous ne pouvez pas déroger aux obligations qui vous incombent. Mais si je peux vous décharger, même juste un peu, de la pression qui pèse sur vos épaules, je le ferais.

—Pourquoi ? Vous ne me semblez pas stupide, vous devez bien voir que Sacha et moi nous détestons.

Délia sourit en rangeant dans le frigo la bouteille de ketchup, feignant de ne pas voir l'émotion qui traversait Ondine. Cette dernière était heureuse de voir que quelqu'un, quelque part, la considérait encore comme une adolescente et non pas juste comme une milliardaire aux pleins pouvoirs. Ça la soulageait un peu. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à Délia qui commençait la vaisselle pour l'aider en essuyant ce qui était propre.

—Tout en haut du placard, les assiettes, ma chérie, reprit Délia. Vous savez, il ne s'agit pas de haine, ou d'amour, de mépris ou de respect. Sacha est tout ce qu'il me reste depuis la mort de son père. Il a traversé une mauvaise période dont les conséquences ont été dramatiques. Je vous épargne les détails du quotidien d'une famille de toxicomane. J'ai été heureuse quand il s'est sorti de là. Ça a été très dur, les crises de manque sont un Enfer et mon cœur de mère s'est brisé à de nombreuses reprises… Le voir tremblant, gelé jusqu'à l'os même en plein été me suppliant de le laisser arrêter de souffrir comme ça, me suppliant de le laisser retourner chez son dealer, lui qui ne supplie jamais, l'avoir en larmes dans mes bras…

Délia se tut et tourna la tête vers Sacha qui s'amusait encore avec Lily, Flora les ayant rejoints dans ce combat au feutre qu'ils menaient, pour savoir qui des trois était le plus fort. Les deux filles s'alliaient visiblement pour peindre l'entièreté du visage de Sacha dans des couleurs toutes les plus vives que les autres et Ondine remarqua le contraste puissant entre cette scène et ce que lui racontait la mère de famille d'une voix brisée.

—La remontée de la pente passe toujours par une descente aux Enfers. Sacha a tiré tout son entourage avec lui dans sa chute. Flora, Max, Richie, Jacky… Ils ont été là pour l'épauler et le soutenir, il y en avait toujours un d'eux à la maison pour nous tenir compagnie, pour m'aider à gérer mon fils. Puis les crises se sont espacées. Un jour, il est venu me voir avec un immense sourire et m'a dit : « Maman, c'est fini. » Le plus beau jour de ma vie, avec ce 20 octobre 1991, jour de sa naissance. Il reprenait du poids et souriait, il a accepté de fêter ses dix-sept ans avec Flora et les autres, même si, vous l'avez sûrement vu, ce n'était pas encore le pur bonheur. Mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait replonger. Quand sa copine l'a quitté, il en a été tellement malheureux que j'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait retourner voir Gelardan. Je m'en veux, vous savez. En tant que mère, je n'ai pas su apporter tout le soutien nécessaire à mon enfant. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte ça ?

Ondine haussa les épaules, bouleversée bien malgré elle par les mots de cette mère qui semblait avoir mené tous les combats et qui parvenait quand même à sourire d'une façon si douce. Elle racla la gorge avant de dire :

—Je… Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous m'aidiez…

—Ah oui. Parce qu'il revit en votre présence. Pour vous insulter en français en pensant naïvement que je n'ai toujours pas compris son stratagème, pour vous maudire de toute sa voix, certes. Mais il s'anime. Et je retrouve mon fils, celui qu'il était avant de voir son père mourir à petits feux. En fait, de quelque part, je me sers de vous. J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde. Et si, pour qu'il retrouve cette âme qu'il a perdue il y a trois ans, je dois lui faire supporter la présence de quelqu'un qu'il déteste, je le ferais sans le moindre scrupule.

Délia passa une assiette à Ondine qui resta silencieuse en passant le torchon dessus. Elle comprenait tout à fait le raisonnement de la mère de Sacha. Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête en entendant un cri et sourirent. Visiblement, Sacha rendait les armes. Allongé par terre, Flora et Lily lui bloquant jambes et bras, il subissait le châtiment divin du crayonnage du visage total. Les deux semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à lui dessiner des choses sur l'ensemble du visage.

—Mon chéri, s'exclama Délia, quand tu auras fini, tu pourras peut-être venir m'aider au lieu de laisser Ondine le faire à ta place.

—Si tu crois que je suis consentant, tu fais erreur ! Allez, Flo, Lily, arrêtez, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je m'incline, les filles sont les plus fortes.

Les deux filles finirent par le relâcher et il se releva pour pénétrer dans la cuisine, suivi de Flora et Lily qui se moquaient de son visage peinturluré. Ondine ne retint pas un sourire moqueur et s'approcha de lui, très près. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il n'osait pas bouger.

—Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Ondine pinça les lèvres et tendit une main en direction de Flora qui lui donna un feutre. Elle le déboucha et ajouta sa touche aux dessins qui ornaient le visage du garçon.

—Il y avait une faute d'orthographe, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'aime pas ça.

—Comment ça une faute d'orthographe ?

Sacha sortit précipitamment de la cuisine et monta tout aussi rapidement à l'étage. Il y eut un gargouillement atroce qui résonna dans toute la maison et Lily et Flora éclatèrent de rire, Ondine et Délia, plus réservées, se contentèrent de sourire. Puis l'héritière se tourna vers Flora en haussant un sourcil.

—« Sacha et Ondine s'aiment d'amour pour la vie » ? Laquelle de vous deux a écrit cette bêtise ?

Elles se désignèrent l'une l'autre avec un sourire et Ondine secoua la tête, dépitée.

—Le plus tuant, je pense, c'est la faute d'orthographe en plein milieu.

—Non, commenta Sacha en revenant, le visage propre. Le plus tuant c'est que tu aies corrigé la faute, au lieu de te récrier face à l'immonde horreur qu'elles ont écrit sur mon visage.

—Grandis un peu, ce sont des jeux d'enfants. C'est pas parce que c'est marqué sur ton visage que c'est vrai. Tu le sais, je le sais, pas la peine de… _Eh merde, tu me fais chier, sale con à réagir comme un gamin sous prétexte qu'elles ont écrit cette insanité sur ton visage ! L'idée qu'elles aient pu marquer un truc pareil me donne envie de vomir mes tripes mais ça ferait tache, en plein milieu de chez toi. Je sais me tenir._

—_C'est mon tic de parler en français pour dire des choses vulgaires ! Et affirmer que tu sais te tenir me paraît un peu fort… Tu t'es baladée à moitié à poils dans MA maison toute la matinée !_

Ondine darda un regard furieux sur Sacha et se retrouva à court d'arguments. Il avait raison, ce con. Mais elle préférait avaler son tube entier de Déroxat plutôt que l'admettre. Elle se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour dire :

—En attendant on est en retard. Lily ?

—Voui ?

—Tu veux rester ici ?

Lily baissa les yeux et Délia sourit.

—On fera des gâteaux, si tu veux !

—Vrai ?

Le visage de Lily sembla s'éclairer puis elle se mordilla les lèvres :

—J'aurai le droit d'en manger avec les doigts ?

Délia éclata de rire.

—Bien sûr !

—C'est meilleur quand on mange avec les doigts, commenta Sacha.

—_Ce genre de commentaires ne m'étonne même pas de ta part. Tu es un cochon, _intervint Ondine en roulant des yeux.

—_Ouais, _sourit Sacha, _et putain, qu'est-ce que je m'amuse. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps, pour t'enlever ce balai qui est profondément enfoncé dans ton…_

—Bref ! intervint Flora. C'est moins drôle si vous vous prenez la tête en français, je ne peux pas compter les points. Vous deux, direction Harvard et moi, direction chez moi pour remettre une cap… touche de maquillage.

Elle attrapa Ondine et Sacha par un bras chacun et les jeta hors de la maison, saluant Délia et Lily, qui semblait impatiente de faire un gâteau. Sacha et Ondine se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls et le garçon ricana :

—On n'a jamais passé autant de temps tous les deux qu'aujourd'hui. Je savais bien que c'était une journée pourrie.

—Ne t'en prends qu'à toi, répondit Ondine en collant son sac dans les bras de Sacha.

Elle l'ouvrit, fourra dans ses poches des clés en pagaille, son portefeuille, elle laissa les papiers de la voiture dedans, récupéra ses antidépresseurs, qu'elle fourra dans sa poche en prenant bien soin d'en dissimuler la marque, avant de fouiller pour sortir un Macbook Air.

—Tu sais te servir de ça ?

—C'est un ordinateur. Je suis pauvre, pas débile.

—Non, je te parle de l'OS qu'il y a dessus. Je consacre ce petit bijou à mes études. Autrement dit, dessus, il n'y a qu'un logiciel de traitement de texte et quelques autres logiciels de gestion dont tu n'auras pas besoin, sur la partition OS X. Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot – quoique… – je te demande juste si tu t'y connais un minimum.

—OS ?

—Système d'exploitation. Pour des raisons pratiques faisant s'arracher les cheveux au fils Jobbs qui me traite d'hérétique, j'ai installé Mandriva dessus, sur la partition principale. Mais Linux, c'est fragile et délicat, comme une frêle jeune fille. Autrement dit, si tu ne sais pas t'en servir, tu risques de le faire planter et de me faire perdre deux années de cours. Pour être véritablement claire : si tu ne sais pas t'en servir et que tu me fais perdre tout ça, tu deviendras l'ennemi public numéro un de l'Empire Waters et je ferai en sorte que ta vie ne soit qu'une succession d'échecs retentissants, jusque dans ta vie personnelle. Sans vouloir te mettre la pression.

Sacha déglutit légèrement. Heureusement qu'elle ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression. Il réceptionna l'ordinateur d'un geste tremblant et toussota.

—T'aurais pas plutôt des feuilles et un stylo ?

Ondine sourit et fouilla de nouveau dans son sac pour en sortir un cahier à la couverture rouge. Elle l'ouvrit vers le milieu à peu près et le tendit sous le nez de Sacha.

—Je prends mes cours de façon informatique et manuscrite. Deux traces valent mieux qu'une. Ça, c'est la copie des notes de Lowell du dernier cours magistral. Ce que tu vas devoir prendre aujourd'hui est la suite de ça. Évite de faire des fautes. Et prends les cours proprement.

—Et j'y gagne quoi, moi, à faire ça ?

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper dans sa poche une liasse de billets de cents.

—Trois cents dollars si ta façon de prendre mon cours me convient. Bluffe-moi. Deviens un parfait un petit étudiant de Harvard.

—Et si je ne réussis pas ?

—Tu devras être mon esclave pendant trois semaines.

Sacha tendit une main agressive à Ondine qu'elle serra, chacun essayant de faire mal à l'autre.

—Ça marche.

—Alors en voiture, répliqua-t-elle en poussant Sacha de son chemin pour se mettre au volant de sa Mini.

* * *

><p>Durant tout le trajet, elle le harcela de conseils sur la façon de se tenir, de se taire, de passer inaperçu, d'être crédible dans son rôle d'étudiant en troisième année de gestion à Harvard. Elle lui expliqua que les lois s'écrivaient en rouge, qu'il fallait qu'il les numérote, qu'il aurait le temps de tout noter parce que le professeur se répétait et se périphrasait sans cesse. Elle s'inquiéta quelque peu de l'image qu'allait véhiculer la présence de Sacha sur sa table puis elle expliqua qu'en théorie, il ne devrait pas croiser Chen, qui séchait tous les cours de droit pour rester avec Curtis et Jobbs qui n'avaient jamais cours à ce moment-là.<p>

—Peut-être que tu croiseras Aurore. Ma meilleure amie.

Elle reprit son discours ne faisant pas attention au petit sourire de Sacha à l'évocation d'Aurore, expliquant où se situait l'amphithéâtre dans le dédale de bâtiments et de couloirs de Harvard et Sacha, perdu avant même d'y être lui demanda d'expliquer une deuxième puis une troisième fois. N'ayant toujours pas compris, il fit pourtant semblant, se disant qu'il était clairement dans la merde.

Ondine serra le frein à mains sur le parking et se détacha, se tournant pour attraper sur la banquette arrière une veste de costume et un chapeau qu'elle tendit à Sacha.

—Mets ça. Ça te donnera un air chic décontracté, une copie de mon style, en résumé.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Ondine s'approcha de Sacha, défaisant sa boucle de ceinture pour descendre son pantalon d'environ cinq centimètres.

—Laisse voir ton caleçon, ouvre un peu ta chemise, aussi.

Elle porta le geste à la parole défaisant trois boutons sur le haut de la chemise de Sacha, trois sur le bas. Il rosit et bougonna qu'il n'était pas exhibitionniste et qu'il aimerait bien que personne d'autre que lui-même ne voie les tares de son physique. Ondine haussa les sourcils et examina le garçon, avant d'arrêter une fille qui passait.

—Excuse-moi. Comment tu le trouves ? Honnêtement.

La fille détailla Sacha de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire. Elle se passa une langue taquine sur les lèvres.

—Vraiment très sex… Pourquoi ? Tu le prêtes ?

—Non. J'avais besoin d'un avis pour une démo, tu peux te casser, maintenant.

Grimaçant de déception, la fille repartit et Sacha s'empourpra en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

—Mais ça va pas ? On ne demande pas des choses pareilles !

—Comme ça, tu arrêtes de me casser les couilles avec ton physique. T'as une belle gueule, faut t'y faire. Mets la veste et le chapeau, que je vois ce que ça donne.

Il s'exécuta, se forçant à penser aux trois cents dollars en jeu et surtout à son honneur. Il se refusait à être l'esclave de Waters pendant trois semaines. Rien qu'imaginer ça et il se sentait pâlir furieusement. Il observa son reflet dans la vitre de la voiture et aperçut l'héritière qui hochait la tête, franchement convaincue. Elle lui glissa son sac sur l'épaule, remonta dans sa voiture, ouvrit la fenêtre et lui lança :

—Je passe te prendre à 17h45. Amuse-toi bien !

Puis elle démarra en trombe, ignorant parfaitement l'air désespéré de Sacha qui se tourna vers l'immense bâtisse principale de Harvard. Il soupira et s'avança lentement, tentant de se souvenir des explications de Waters sur comment rejoindre la salle où il avait classe. Il contourna le bâtiment principal, l'héritière lui ayant dit que la salle de classe n'était pas là et il ignora parfaitement les chuchotements qu'il entendait sur son passage, trop nerveux à l'idée de devoir brader trois semaines de sa vie à l'héritière. Elle lui ferait sans doute faire des choses hyper humiliantes et franchement recevoir des ordres d'une pucelle le contrariait un peu.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et tourna sur lui-même d'un air perdu avant de se heurter à une jeune femme plus grande que lui, brune avec des mèches rouges.

—Désolé, dit-il en baissant les yeux devant l'air sévère de la jeune femme qui pinçait les lèvres.

Il se pencha pour aider la fille à ramasser ses cours qui s'étaient répandus sur le sol et remarqua, grâce aux leçons d'anatomie, qu'elle devait être en médecine. Elle se baissa aussi et il s'excusa de nouveau en croisant les yeux de la fille qui posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l'arrêter.

—C'est bon, je vais le faire. T'es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

Il l'aida tout de même à ranger le reste et ils se redressèrent, alors que Sacha portait la main au chapeau de l'héritière pour le replacer. Au moins, c'était agréable, presque autant que sa casquette. Il l'aurait préférée, mais bon. Il secoua la tête.

—On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça… J'ai fait un pari débile et je me retrouve perdu ici, à chercher l'amphi B400…

—Je vois.

La fille tendit une main délicate et manucurée à Sacha, lui souriant.

—Je m'appelle Lucy. Lucy O'Riley. Je suis étudiante en quatrième année de médecine.

—Lucy, intervint une fille que Sacha remarquait seulement alors qu'elle parlait, tu ne devrais pas parler à des inconnus comme ça. Imagine si c'est un érotomane qui…

Lucy leva une main impérieuse et la fille se tut.

—Barbara. Il ressemble plus à un petit garçon perdu qu'à un fan de moi.

—Euh… commenta Sacha. Pourquoi est-ce que je serai fan de toi ?

Lucy éclata de rire avant d'attraper Sacha par l'épaule et le forcer à la suivre dans le dédale de couloirs de Harvard.

—Viens, je t'emmène à l'amphi de Droit du Travail. En fait, je suis un double cursus musique et médecine. Et notre quatuor avec Barbara et deux autres filles, commence à se faire un nom. Mais rien qui fasse se soulever les foules, contrairement à ce que certaines pensent, dans leur égo trop développé.

Lucy darda un regard entendu sur Barbara qui se recroquevilla. Ils montèrent des marches et croisèrent Chen dans le couloir. Lucy le salua d'un hochement de tête un peu agressif et il s'arrêta.

—J'hallucine. Sacha, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec O'Riley ?

Lucy se tourna vers lui et lui sourit :

—Ça ne te concerne pas, Chen, retourne jouer aux billes et ne me prends pas la tête.

—Fais attention à ce que tu me dis, O'Riley. N'oublie pas qui je suis.

Lucy éclata d'un rire sardonique et descendit de quelques marches entrainant Sacha avec elle pour faire face à un Régis plus hautain que jamais. Sacha le détailla rapidement. Une nouvelle coupe, laissant ses cheveux en une masse des mèches châtain folles, un tee-shirt à manches longues beige avec une sorte de col carré – Sacha n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de ce genre de col. C'est horrible – tombant sur un pantalon en lin blanc et une paire de mocassins beiges, griffé de marque des pieds aux Ray-Ban posées sur sa tête, Régis avait tout du fils de bonne famille, riches à n'en plus finir.

—Tu n'es personne, Chen, rétorqua Lucy.

—Et lui est encore moins que moi, commenta Régis en désignant Sacha qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Pourtant, quand l'agent d'entretien voulut rétorquer, Lucy lui fit signe de se taire.

—Tais-toi. Sauf si tu as de très bonnes choses à rétorquer à ce sale parvenu.

Sacha hocha la tête pour montrer que ce qu'il allait dire laisserait son rival à terre.

—Waters.

—Ben quoi, Waters ? demandèrent Lucy et Régis d'une même voix hallucinée.

—Si tu veux savoir ce que je fais, appelle-la.

Lucy et Régis froncèrent les sourcils mais Sacha s'était déjà détourné pour monter les marches. Il disparut dans le couloir, toujours à la recherche de ce maudit amphi. Barbara, obéissant au hochement de tête de Lucy, le suivit, laissant O'Riley et Chen s'affronter du regard. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence :

—Le fait que tu sois bientôt monsieur Ondine Waters ne te donne pas le droit d'aller outre ses ordres. Tu l'as appelé Sacha, c'est ça ? Sacha Ketchum ?

—Oui, c'est ce mec.

—Il est sous la protection de Waters. Toi qui traînes avec Curtis, tu devrais le savoir. Elle lui a pourtant bien fait comprendre.

—J'en ai rien à foutre, des ordres qu'elle donne. Je peux les esquiver comme je l'entends. Il est peut-être sous la protection de la cadette, mais moi, c'est de l'aînée que je me suis attiré la sympathie. Il sait à peine lire et écrire, il n'a rien à foutre à Harvard. Je ne paie pas 22 000 dollars mon année pour voir ce genre de type débarquer dans mes amphis, qu'il soit sous la protection de Waters ou pas. Ce n'est pas le seul. Et moi, j'ai choisi la bonne sœur.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel et serra les poings. Elle avait vraiment envie de lui exploser la gueule. Elle appréciait beaucoup Ondine, même si elles se fréquentaient peu du temps où l'héritière Waters était à l'AMS. Entendre un connard parler d'elle comme d'une marchandise qu'il a réussi à obtenir au rabais la mettait hors d'elle. En un bond, elle était sur Régis et lui mettait son poing sur le visage avec élan. Régis recula sous l'impact et passa derrière Lucy, l'attrapa par la nuque pour la plaquer contre un mur avec violence.

—Tu me paieras ce coup de poing. Je vais ruiner ta vie.

—Vas-y, tu ne me fais pas peur.

Sacha passa la porte de l'amphithéâtre pour constater que du monde était déjà présent, mais moins qu'il ne pensait. Tous les gens en présence se tournèrent vers lui quand il ouvrit la porte et il toussota de gêne. Autant pour la discrétion. Il observa les différents étages de chaises et de bureaux qui descendaient jusqu'en bas où il y avait un bureau et un immense tableau. Se rappelant que Waters lui avait dit avoir sa propre table au deuxième rang, à droite, troisième siège et pas ailleurs, il soupira et entreprit de descendre toutes les marches de l'amphithéâtre, se concentrant sur ses pieds afin de ne pas dégringoler sur les fesses. Pour le coup, l'image de Waters en prendrait un sacré coup et la sienne aussi.

Quand il eût enfin atteint la deuxième rangée il s'assit, juste au moment où le professeur Keteleeria, une femme à la chevelure assez improbable et nouée en une sorte de queue de cheval brouillonne vêtue d'une jupe de tailleur verte, d'un tee-shirt beige et d'une veste blanche, entrait dans la salle, déposant un gobelet de café sur le bureau. Elle leva les yeux et en voyant Sacha, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire :

—Êtes-vous suicidaire, jeune homme ? C'est la place d'Ondine Waters ici. Tout le monde le sait.

—Oui, moi aussi, répondit Sacha avec un sourire. C'est elle qui m'envoie assister à votre cours à sa place. Elle a eu un petit souci familial à régler d'urgence et s'excuse.

—Oh, vous êtes son secrétaire. Quel est votre cursus ?

—Je me suis arrêté en première année.

—De fac de droit ? espéra le professeur avec un sourire qu'elle perdit en entendant la réponse.

—De lycée.

Une rumeur assourdissante s'éleva quand la réponse de Sacha parvint jusqu'au fond de l'amphithéâtre. Le professeur posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en secouant lentement la tête, d'un air compréhensif.

—C'est pas grave, souffla-t-elle. Tout le monde ne peut pas être…

Elle se tut, retenant son dernier mot, que Sacha devina tout de même :

—Intelligent ?

Le professeur pinça les lèvres d'un air désolé. Sacha soupira.

—Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté d'aider cette pétasse ? J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi à terminer mes compos, plutôt que venir me faire insulter dans cette fac de gosses de riches imbus d'eux-mêmes alors qu'ils ne comprennent rien à la vie.

Il respira profondément tandis que le professeur s'excusait :

—Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais…

—Et si vous commenciez votre cours, professeur ? Nous savons tous deux que c'est exactement ce que vous vouliez dire et que vous considérez comme les autres, moi le premier, que je n'ai pas ma place ici_._

Le professeur pinça encore plus les lèvres et se détourna pour rejoindre son bureau, alors que le jeune secrétaire sans diplôme de mademoiselle Waters sortait un cahier de son sac, examinant la page précédente pour se mettre dans le bain du cours. Elle s'en voulait un peu. Il avait tellement consciencieux que ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

Elle commença son cours, reprenant comme à son habitude, quelques paragraphes où elle s'était arrêtée précédemment, jetant de réguliers coups d'œil au jeune homme qui l'écoutait avec attention et de la compréhension dans ses yeux, plus que dans ceux de certains autres étudiants qui s'endormaient au fond de l'amphithéâtre. Désespérant. Même les étudiants de la filière de droit étaient moins attentifs que le jeune homme du premier rang.

Elle soupira et décida de s'adresser uniquement à lui, sinon, elle allait s'énerver et leur faire un sujet d'examen tellement corsé qu'ils seraient tous recalés d'office. S'asseyant sur le bureau, elle développa la notion qu'elle venait d'évoquer, laissant au garçon le temps de noter. Elle s'approcha de lui pour vérifier ce qu'il écrivait et s'étonna de voir qu'il avait une écriture ronde et enfantine, pourtant jolie à regarder. Elle sourit.

—Vous avez fait une faute. Mademoiselle Waters risquerait de vous disputer si vous ne la corrigez pas.

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel et relut ce qu'il avait écrit dans son titre. Il ne voyait pas de faute. Il haussa les sourcils.

—Où ça ?

—Là. Vous n'avez pas accordé le verbe correctement.

—Oh.

Il rosit légèrement en se corrigeant.

—J'ai du mal, avec les accords. C'est chiant.

Le professeur sourit et reprit son cours. Il était si mignon, ce petit. Mademoiselle Waters avait choisi un bon employé. Lorsqu'elle donna le signal de départ des élèves, elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

—Restez quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous.

Haussant les épaules, jetant un œil sur sa montre, Sacha hocha la tête. Il avait un peu de temps avant que Waters ne passe le chercher. Et au pire, elle attendrait quelques minutes. Il se leva et sortit de la rangée pour aller s'asseoir sur une des tablettes du premier rang.

—Je vous écoute.

—Le cours vous a-t-il paru être clair ?

—Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi, mais ce n'est pas pour moi, alors ça n'a pas d'importance.

—Que faites-vous, dans la vie ? Vous êtes un employé de la Waters Corp. ?

Il fronça les sourcils et eut une grimace de dégoût.

—Jamais. Je travaille pour la CMS.

—En tant que musicien ?

—Non, en tant qu'agent d'entretien. On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a, sourit Sacha. J'ai pas fait d'études ? C'est pas grave, je prouverai ce que je vaux par un autre moyen. J'ai pas besoin de ça.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce.

—Vous savez ce que disait Anatole France ? « _Alors, comme je n'étudiais rien, j'apprenais beaucoup »_. Les connaissances que vous dispensez ne me sont d'aucune utilité. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire, je vais m'en aller.

—Non, attends ! Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais jamais… Je suis désolée. Tu travailles à la CMS ? Le professeur Chen est un très bon ami de mon père, en réalité. Comment tu t'appelles ?

—Sacha.

—Eh bien, Sacha, je t'invite à prendre un café ? Rassure-toi, en tout bien, tout honneur. Je prendrai le temps de relire les notes que tu as prises, afin de m'assurer que tu n'as pas mal compris mes affirmations.

—Vous feriez ça ?

—Bien sûr.

Sacha sauta de joie au bas de la table en levant le poing vers le ciel d'un air ravi.

—À moi les 300 dollars et la liberté !

Il sautilla de marches en marche pour suivre le professeur qui riait de le voir si gamin alors qu'il avait semblé tellement sage et mature quelques minutes avant. Elle le conduisit à la cafeteria du campus en souriant.

* * *

><p>Il sifflota en sortant du bâtiment, replaçant son chapeau – oubliant qu'il ne lui appartenait pas le moins du monde – et jetant le sac sur son épaule. Il était l'heure d'aller sur le parking pour rejoindre l'héritière. Sacha descendit les marches qui menaient au bâtiment principal et marcha sur le chemin qui menait à un trottoir. Il devait traverser pour tomber sur le lieu de rendez-vous avec l'héritière.<p>

Il jeta un dernier regard à la bâtisse de Harvard, sachant très bien qu'il n'y remettrait plus jamais un pied. Il se sentait fatigué comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis qu'il avait arrêté les cours, cette fatigue propre à tous les étudiants qui rentrent chez eux après une journée à réfléchir un peu trop sur des choses complètement inutiles.

Sacha sourit un peu plus fortement. Au final, il avait bien fait d'arrêter ses études. Certes, il ne faisait pas un métier de rêve – personne ne devient agent d'entretien par vocation, soyons réalistes – mais il n'avait pas l'impression de perdre son temps à apprendre des choses qui ne lui auraient jamais servies. Il interrompit sa réflexion quand il vit quelqu'un lui barrer la route.

Il releva la tête, soupira et se tourna pour faire demi-tour. Sa route était aussi barrée.

—Curtis, Chen, laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais bien pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Régis ricana, imité par Rudy. Les deux se rapprochèrent, forçant Sacha à reculer jusqu'au bord du trottoir. Il ne voulait pas déclencher de bagarre ici. L'héritière serait capable de…

Un vrombissement magnifique interrompit le cours de ses pensées et les trois belligérants s'immobilisèrent en apercevant, au bout de la rue, une Ferrari bleue rouler à vive allure jusqu'à eux. Un violent coup de frein plus tard et la Ferrari s'arrêtait juste devant eux. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et Waters, héritière visiblement euphorique et un peu moins riche de son état, sourit à Sacha, ignorant parfaitement Curtis et Chen.

—Hey, beau gosse, sympa ton chapeau, je te dépose quelque part ?

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Régis, lui tirant la langue, avant de faire un geste grossier à Rudy et de les contourner tous les deux pour ouvrir la portière et s'installer à côté d'Ondine qui n'attendit même pas qu'il ait refermé la portière pour repartir, se faisant copieusement insulter :

—_Connasse d'héritière timbrée, laisse-moi au moins le temps de m'assurer de ma survie ! Et arrête de me donner des petits surnoms ridicules ! « Beau gosse », et puis quoi encore ?_

—C'est bizarre, mais t'es plus sympathique quand tu fermes ta gueule.

Rudy et Régis échangèrent un regard atterré en voyant la Ferrari disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Ces deux-là semblaient entretenir une relation plus qu'étrange et Régis fronça les sourcils. Il ne se laisserait pas voler sa fiancée sous son nez par ce petit con.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Chapitre 4 bouclé ! On se retrouve pour de nouvelles aventures (ou tout du moins la suite de celles-là) au chapitre 5, qui promet de vous laisser bien sur le cul (c'est à cause du cinq que ma beta elle veut me tuer.)<p> 


	5. V

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**_Human Jungle_, Take It Easy Hospital, No One Knows About Persian Cats OST.**

**_J'passe mon chemin_, Kinito, 2,5 Litres de Pur Rock.**

**_Docteur Gel_, Najoua Belyzel, Entre Deux Mondes.**

**_Tout S'Efface_, Patrick Bruel, Juste Avant.**

**_On Meurt de Toi_, Damien Saez, Varsovie.**

**_Aeroplane_, Red Hot Chili Peppers, One Hot Minute.**

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

« Human Jungle » de Take It Easy Hospital remplissait la pièce d'ambiance, meublant le silence qui régnait dans le salon de Régis Chen. Il évitait de regarder dans la direction de ses deux amis, Aurore et Paul, qui s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait d'une façon extrêmement indécente qui mettait Régis mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Il se décida tout de même à dire quelque chose quand il vit la main de Paul glisser sous la jupe de la jeune femme, l'énervant bien trop pour qu'il ne se l'explique.

—Et Waters, pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ?

Le bruit des deux paires de lèvres qui se détachent lui arracha une moue écœurée et Aurore – qu'il trouvait jolie dans sa petite robe qui n'était pas de chez Dior pour une fois – tourna la tête vers lui, s'asseyant correctement à côté de Paul, enlaçant leurs doigts.

—Elle avait un truc de prévu.

—Hum, je vois. C'est vrai. On est le 20 octobre.

—Et alors ? intervint Paul de son habituelle voix tranchante.

Régis soupira et avala une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne. Il se répugnait à expliquer ça. Dieu merci, Aurore répondit à sa place :

—C'est l'anniversaire de sa copine Flora, la serveuse.

—Et aussi celui du pouilleux qui bosse à la CMS. Ils sont nés le même jour.

Aurore hocha la tête et sourit à l'évocation de Sacha. Elle l'aimait bien, elle, ce petit pauvre. Il était gentil. La musique changea et elle sourit en reconnaissant un groupe de chez elle, qu'elle aurait bien voulu faire découvrir au demi français de l'école du grand-père de Régis. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts musicaux, en plus d'avoir les mêmes goûts en matière de shit.

Au final, depuis le temps que s'était écoulée cette journée où elle avait fumé avec lui, presque un mois, maintenant, elle fumait tous les deux ou trois jours. Dans ces moments-là, elle évitait de penser à Ondine qui l'aurait sûrement déchiquetée sur place si elle avait su.

—D'ailleurs, continua Régis en grimaçant, Waters et le pouilleux ont l'air très proches.

—Non, rit Aurore, ils se détestent complètement.

Rudy Curtis, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent toussota avant d'échanger avec Régis un regard entendu.

—Elle est venue le chercher. Avec une de ses Ferrari.

Aurore fronça les sourcils. Peu de gens avaient eu le droit de monter dans une des voitures de la collection d'Ondine. Personne serait plus exact, d'ailleurs. Elle refusait d'impliquer quelqu'un dans ses voyages à la poursuite de la Mort qui lui avait arraché son père, dans ce défi permanent qu'elle s'imposait, pour tromper la Faucheuse d'un plus près à chaque fois.

—Laquelle ? demanda Aurore en priant.

—La Challenge Stradale, répondit Régis en remplissant pour la quatrième fois sa coupe. Elle venait de l'acheter.

Il eut le plaisir de voir Aurore blanchir d'un coup. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter de ce qu'était en train de faire Waters avec cet imbécile de Sacha. Il fit taire la petite voix qui lui disait que c'était dégueulasse de faire ça à celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un ami cher. Waters, c'était sa fiancée, sa porte ouverte sur ses rêves de grandeur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer sous prétexte qu'elle tombait amoureuse d'un idiot dont le seul charme résidait il ne savait où.

—Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, dit Paul. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

—J'osais pas aborder le sujet, commenta Régis, soulagé que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait lancé l'idée.

Il jeta un regard en direction d'Aurore qui hocha la tête. Elle était d'accord avec le projet de faire quelque chose. Rudy avala une gorgée de bière – quel manque de classe, de la bière – avant de prendre la parole :

—Si vous voulez, je prends quelques mecs et on le met en pièces.

—Non, refusa Régis d'une voix froide. Vous avez déjà essayé et ça ne marchera pas. Il faut jouer sur les points faibles de Waters pour l'éloigner de lui. Qu'est-ce qui est sensible chez elle ? La mort de son père ? Mais ça, ça ne peut que la rapprocher de Sacha…

—La drogue, souffla Aurore, le regard brillant d'une idée malsaine. Elle déteste la drogue encore plus que tout. Elle le tolère chez Daisy parce que les cures ne changent rien, mais elle a horreur de ça.

Régis leva les yeux au ciel.

—Ça ne nous avance pas. Je ne peux pas injecter une seringue d'héroïne dans les veines de Sacha et le lâcher en plein milieu de Harvard. Il ne se drogue pas, Aurore.

Elle ricana de la façon que font les gens qui savent des choses que les autres ignorent. C'était d'ailleurs probablement le cas, en tant que proche amie de Waters, pensa Régis subitement. Il reposa sa coupe de champagne et se repositionna dans son fauteuil.

—Si, il se drogue. Il a un putain de shit du feu de dieu, chez lui…

—T'avais pas arrêté, toi ? grogna Paul d'une voix un peu blasée.

—La cure n'aura pas été efficace très longtemps.

—Revenons-en au sujet de base, s'impatienta Régis. Tu as une idée.

—_Et comment que j'ai une idée…_ je connais Ondine mieux que personne. Je sais comment elle pense, comment elle agit. Par contre, j'ai du mal à évaluer les possibles réactions de Sacha.

—Je le connais depuis l'enfance, confessa Régis faisant se tourner vers lui toutes les têtes. Quoi ? C'est pas nouveau, je suis un parvenu, comme dirait Waters. Donc, Aurore, ton idée ?

—J'invite Sacha à venir fumer un ou deux joints. Je viens d'entrer en possession d'un Afghan qui défonce bien. Je fume plus que lui, pour être tellement faite que même Ondine le verra juste à apercevoir. Je retourne chez moi où j'aurais invité Ondine. Elle me découvre avec Sacha, complètement défoncés. Elle le fout dehors, m'engueule, me fait une crise et là, je lui dis que j'ai replongé à cause de lui. Ça va anéantir ma meilleure amie.

—C'est diabolique, commenta Régis. J'aime.

—Merci ! Connaissant Ondine, elle voudra la version de Sacha… Et là, je sèche dans mon scénario.

Régis hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il exposa la suite des préparatifs de ce plan pour éloigner Ondine et Sacha l'un de l'autre. Rien n'était plus simple que de manipuler quelqu'un comme lui. Il allait s'enterrer tout seul et mettre fin à ce début d'amitié ridicule de lui-même en voulant le sauver.

Aurore soupira profondément avant de baisser la tête et Régis s'arrêta dans sa diatribe.

—Ben… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

—Ça m'embête de faire ça à Sacha. Je l'aime bien, moi. Il est gentil. Et si Ondine venait à savoir combien je suis impliquée là-dedans, je perdrai ma meilleure amie…

—T'inquiète pas. Déjà, Sacha n'est pas aussi gentil, mignon et innocent qu'il ne veut le faire croire. Et Waters ne saura jamais.

Aurore se trémoussa sur le canapé, peu convaincue par les paroles de Régis.

—De toute façon, intervint Paul en rapprochant Aurore de lui afin de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

—Avant qu'on ne mette ça en place, si ça ne vous embête pas, j'aimerais essayer de leur parler, à l'un comme à l'autre, pour tenter de les raisonner. Autant leur amitié ne me dérangerait pas, autant une histoire d'amour entre eux est inconcevable. Ondine est déjà promise à quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait tout à fait si elle voulait se donner la peine d'être raisonnable.

Paul et Régis échangèrent un long regard. Le dernier tentait d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait face à ce qu'avait dit Aurore. Ça le flattait qu'elle pense qu'il soit fait pour sa meilleure amie tout en le chagrinant beaucoup.

Ils finirent par hocher la tête de concert avant de se tourner vers Rudy.

—Moi, je dis qu'on devrait le démonter. Dans le doute.

—Tu es une brute, Rudy.

—Non. Je suis prévoyant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il comprenne vos subtilités ? Il a grandi dans la rue, là où on frappe pour se faire entendre…

Les trois autres l'ignorèrent et Aurore replongea dans l'épaule de Paul avec un sourire doux pour Régis.

—On va au Léviat' ce soir ?

—C'est un club privé, Aurore. Et je ne suis pas sur la liste, affirma Régis d'un air dépité.

Le Léviator était un de ces clubs qu'affectionnaient tout particulièrement les adolescents de la Jeunesse Dorée. Son nom résultait de la contraction entre Léviathan et Médiator, Régis adorait ce mélange entre les deux genres. Littérature classique et musique. Lui qui avait arrêté la guitare quand ses parents avaient fait fortune afin de se consacrer à ce qui allait devenir son avenir, il était ravi de pouvoir se plonger de temps en temps dans son ancien univers, ceux datant de l'époque où il plongeait dans des bagarres pour tirer Sacha des emmerdes où il se fourrait, datant de l'époque où ils parlaient de conquérir le monde avec Pocket Monsters.

Régis soupira. Il faudrait qu'il passe déposer une gerbe de fleurs sur la tombe d'Orain un de ces jours. Le père de Sacha avait toujours eu son affection la plus totale. Il avait été malheureux d'apprendre son décès et avait longtemps hésité à appeler Sacha, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, savoir s'il arrivait à sortir de ce tunnel immense que devait laisser en lui la disparition de son seul véritable repère, ce menuisier qui avait fait tous les meubles de la chambre de Régis, dont, encore aujourd'hui, il refusait de se séparer.

La table sur laquelle traînaient les verres de cette soirée était également une des créations d'Orain. Quand ses parents avaient voulu la jeter, c'était Nina, sa grande sœur qui s'était récriée. Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui et Sacha avait eu le béguin pour elle toute leur enfance. Le carré amoureux. Régis avait eu des sentiments pour Flora, qui était amoureuse de Sacha qui ne voyait que Nina. À présent, sa sœur vivait à Paris, où elle s'apprêtait à se marier avec un parisien au nom douteux, avec une particule, un signe de noblesse.

Des fois, ça lui manquait, sa vie d'avant que ses parents ne fassent fortune. Les soirées pyjama chez Sacha, devant la Playstation, à essayer de dépasser l'autre à Need For Speed, pendant que Flora buvait un chocolat chaud en essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Orain et Délia les regardaient faire depuis la cuisine, elle préparait des gâteaux et des viennoiseries pour le lendemain matin et il dessinait les plans des futurs meubles qu'il créerait. Sacha, Flora et lui allaient se coucher dans la chambre du premier, dans son lit, s'allongeant tant bien que mal et installant Flora entre eux et ils passaient une partie de la nuit à rigoler et à rêver du moment où Pocket Monsters se produirait sur scène. Et inlassablement, ça finissait de la même façon. Sacha s'écriait :

—Et Nina tombera amoureuse de moi !

Et Flora se tournait dans le lit, du côté de Régis, pour se coller contre lui d'un air triste et lui bénissait Sacha d'être bête au point de ne pas voir qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il lui faisait du mal, parce qu'elle venait chercher du réconfort près de lui.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, sentant venir une vague de nostalgie, une voix le tira de sa rêverie.

—Régis… Cette table basse, tu l'as achetée où ?

—C'est un modèle unique.

—Tu pourrais me donner l'adresse de son atelier ? J'aime beaucoup son travail…

Aurore souriait doucement et Régis secoua la tête.

—Impossible, il est décédé, sans laisser de descendant pour reprendre son affaire.

—Dommage.

—C'était un français, d'ailleurs. Un _Compagnon du Devoir._ Je ne sais pas si tu connais.

Aurore sifflota d'admiration.

—Tu te fais pas chier, les _Compagnons_, ce n'est pas de la gnognotte. Bon, on sort ?

Paul et Rudy hochèrent la tête alors que Régis grimaçait. La tête lui tournait légèrement, il serait bien resté plus longtemps à ressasser ses souvenirs. Il soupira en se levant. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge des heures passées à se rappeler ce qui a cessé d'être.

—On est parti, lança-t-il à ses compagnons de voyage. J'appelle mon chauffeur.

* * *

><p>—Où va-t-on ? demanda Ondine à Flora alors qu'elle marchait trois mètres devant elle, silencieusement.<p>

Flora baissa la tête. 5 novembre. Son anniversaire et celui de Sacha étaient passés sans la moindre encombre et Ondine et Sacha se supportaient toujours aussi mal. Elle avait pourtant espéré qu'il y aurait une accalmie, ils avaient passé presque une journée ensemble et il n'y avait eu aucun mort. Pourtant, dès la semaine suivante, quand Sacha avait recommencé à venir au snack après le boulot, une fois que sa mère eût levé la punition qui planait sur lui depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé dix grammes de cannabis dans sa chambre, ils avaient recommencé à s'envoyer des piques toutes plus mesquines les unes que les autres, comme s'ils voulaient compenser la seule et unique journée où ils s'étaient appréciés sans le dire.

Flora avait fait développé les deux photos qu'elle avait réussi à prendre d'eux, alors qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Et une fois de plus, alors qu'elle contemplait souvent cette photo, elle remarquait qu'ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Une sorte d'évidence, en somme. Et pourtant Dieu savait qu'elle était sélective quant à qui avait le droit d'approcher son premier amour et meilleur ami. Son ex, par exemple, elle l'avait directement cataloguée parmi les salopes, bien qu'elle ne l'eût jamais rencontrée, et la suite ne l'avait pas détrompée.

—Au cimetière, je voudrais déposer cette gerbe de lys sur la tombe d'Orain.

Elle tendit Le bouquet de lys et Ondine se para d'un air triste. Elle s'arrêta de marcher.

—Je… Je ne veux pas y aller. Je n'aime pas les cimetières.

—Personne n'aime ça, commenta Flora sans s'arrêter de marcher, resserrant sur elle les pans de son manteau.

Ondine hésita puis courut pour rattraper Flora qui s'enfonçait dans les allées du cimetière, avec des airs d'habituée des lieux.

—Qui était Orain ?

Flora ne répondit pas, s'arrêtant devant une sépulture d'un air étonné. Un autre bouquet était posé. S'agenouillant devant, la serveuse eut un sourire en lisant la carte :

« L'homme qui a fait de mes nuits un délice nous manque, à Nina et moi. »

—Régis est venu ici, sourit Flora.

Ondine s'approcha à son tour de sa sépulture, alors que Flora s'asseyait dessus, posant son bouquet près d'elle.

Elle caressa doucement les lettres gravées dans le marbre.

**Orain Ketchum**

**7 août 1964 - 4 décembre 2007**

**Père aimant, mari dévoué.**

—Le père de Sacha, souffla Ondine.

Flora ne sembla même pas entendre le murmure. Elle commença à parler à Orain, comme s'il était encore vivant. Elle lui racontait visiblement régulièrement ce qu'il se passait chez lui, comme pour le retenir au courant. Elle expliqua que Sacha avait rechuté, qu'au final, se taire et ne se confier qu'au marbre froid n'avait rien changé, qu'elle aurait dû confesser ce qui lui était arrivé le cinq novembre, deux ans auparavant. Elle parla d'Ondine, aussi, longuement. L'héritière était gênée d'être présente et d'assister à ça. Visiblement, la tombe du père de Sacha servait de journal intime à Flora. Ondine ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, ne voulait pas comprendre, parce que c'était trop horrible. Cependant, elle ne put feindre plus longtemps.

—Il est venu au snack l'autre jour. J'ai eu si peur, quand j'ai senti sa main glisser le long de… J'ai pas su me défendre et… Dieu merci, Max était là, sinon…

La voix de Flora se brisa sur un sanglot et Ondine brisa cette espèce de transe dans laquelle la serveuse était plongée en attrapant la main de Flora pour la tourner vers elle.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

—Je… Rien, je… Je ne sais pas ce que je racontais…

—C'était qui, ce type, Flora ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

—Tout va bien. Les gens font toujours des montagnes sur ça, mais on s'en remet. Je m'en suis remise.

Flora souffla un grand coup et porta une main à ses lèvres avant de les reporter sur le marbre.

—Je te promets que la prochaine fois que je viens, ce sera avec Sacha. Oh ! J'y pense ! Un petit cadeau pour toi, tu peux la garder, c'est un double.

Elle déposa la photo qu'elle avait de Sacha et Ondine se regardant dans les yeux dans une petite boîte en fer, où il y avait plein de photos puis elle se détourna de la tombe, Ondine sur les talons. Cette dernière attendit d'être hors du cimetière pour insister.

—Flora ! J'ai peur de comprendre…

—Alors ne comprends pas. Je te l'ai dit, ça n'est pas utile d'en faire une maladie, j'ai affronté ça toute seule et je vais bien.

—C'est le propriétaire du snack ?

Flora fuit le regard d'Ondine avec force tandis qu'elle s'emparait de ses épaules pour la forcer à la regarder.

—N… Non. Je veux pas en parler, ça remonte à loin, maintenant, c'est fini, tout ça.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici tous les 5 novembre alors ?

—arrête ! je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas en parler, tu comprends ? J'ai pas envie de faire remonter les souvenirs et ce froid quand il… quand il… Cette envie de me laver intensément, d'arracher ma peau aux endroits où il m'a touchée, cette peur sourde de me retrouver seule au snack, ce sursaut quand quelqu'un s'approche de moi par-derrière. Tout ça, c'est du passé, je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas m'en souvenir, j'ai refoulé, je…

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot et elle s'écroula en larmes dans les bras d'Ondine.

Elle n'osait pas prononcer le mot qui définissait ce qu'elle avait subi, deux ans auparavant, ce qu'elle marquait par cette gerbe de lys, cet anniversaire morbide. Elle se souvenait avoir longtemps esquivé toute forme de contact. Elle n'avait accepté que les contacts de Sacha et Max, et encore de façon sporadique. Ils avaient mis ça sur le compte de l'adolescence. Elle avait toujours été très câline avant, mais ne se laissait plus approcher.

Jusqu'à ce jour de juin où une voiture avait percuté la sienne. Le garçon qui était sorti de la BMW était si beau qu'elle en avait été bouleversée. Elle était sortie à son tour de la voiture et il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules en lui demandant d'une voix inquiète « Vous allez bien ? » et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle avait répondu honnêtement : « Oui, tout va bien. ». C'était le premier contact qu'elle avait avec un étranger depuis deux longues années. Elle avait senti son cœur battre un peu plus fort et avait regretté que le hasard fasse qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon à BM, qu'il s'agisse d'un de ceux qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, le fantasme vivant qu'on croise au détour d'une rue, avec qui on échange un regard et qui disparaît.

Le garçon ne l'avait pas lâchée, alors qu'il appelait son assurance, son garagiste et qu'il promettait de payer toutes les réparations à apporter à la vieille voiture en ruine, même celles qui n'étaient pas de son fait, pour s'excuser de la paralyser sans véhicule. Il avait laissé les deux voitures en plan au milieu de la route pour la conduire dans un café, sa main glissant dans le dos de la jeune femme qui avait frissonné, mais pas de peur. Ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était de la confiance. Puis il lui avait payé le meilleur café de sa vie, qui avait paré sa vie de couleurs extraordinairement chatoyantes, avant de la regarder et de lui dire « Je m'appelle Drew Lowell. Et toi ? », « F… Flora… Lehmann. » avait répondu d'une voix hésitante. Il s'était assuré qu'elle allait bien et lui avait payé le taxi pour qu'elle rentre chez elle. Et cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas eu de cauchemars. Elle avait bien dormi.

Une semaine après, alors que Sacha pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce que sa copine lui annonçait qu'elle s'en allait, le téléphone de chez Flora sonnait et elle décrochait. « Flora Lehmann ? » disait une voix qu'elle connaissait sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus.

—Oui, c'est moi, avait-elle répondu.

Un soupir de soulagement et un petit rire embarrassé avaient résonné à l'autre bout du téléphone.

—Euh… Drew Lowell… Euh… C'est moi qui ai percuté ta voiture, l'autre jour… Je… Je me sens prodigieusement con, d'un coup. Ça me paraissait être une bonne idée avant de le faire, mais… Fais comme si je ne t'avais pas invitée à dîner demain soir.

Elle se souvenait avoir ri comme peu l'avaient rire auparavant.

—Mais tu ne l'as réellement pas fait…

—Ah… Ah bon ? Euh… avant que je ne pose la question et me rende encore plus ridicule… Tu répondrais quoi si je t'invitais ?

—Je pense que je dirai oui.

Un silence à l'autre bout du téléphone.

—Alors… Dis-moi, Flora, que fais-tu, demain soir ? avait-il demandé d'une voix déjà un peu plus assurée.

Elle éclata de rire à ce souvenir et Ondine la regarda comme si elle était folle. Flora calma son fou rire avant de raconter à son amie le souvenir qui lui réchauffait le cœur dès qu'elle y pensait. Ondine finit par oublier la confession de Flora, puisque c'était ce que son amie souhaitait, mais elle se promit de faire changer le snack de propriétaire au plus vite. Ça tombait bien, elle n'en avait pas encore, de snack. Et elle avait fait une vente juteuse en se séparant du Léviator. C'étaient les Wesson qui allaient racheter le club privé, ils en avaient déjà changé le nom, pour le transformer en « Smogo ». Ils s'en mordraient les doigts, ce club était un trou béant dans la comptabilité de la Waters et de ses multiples sociétés.

—Quant à Orain, dit Flora, répondant enfin à la question d'Ondine, c'était un homme formidable. Un râleur de première catégorie, il n'y avait jamais rien qui convenait. Il disait tout le temps : « Je suis français. Limougeaud, en plus. C'est normal que je râle. ». Sa maladie et sa mort ont choqué beaucoup de gens, notamment Sacha. Il n'a plus jamais été le même, après ça… Enfin, je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est…

—Hélas, souffla Ondine en sentant son cœur se serrer, alors qu'elle revoyait encore son père monter dans la voiture qui allait être la dernière demeure du couple Waters.

Elle se souvenait de tous les détails et rêvait souvent qu'elle arrivait à convaincre son père de faire le réveillon à l'hôtel particulier. Elle disait « Pourquoi aller au Maine ? On est bien à l'hôtel, je préfère rester à Boston. » et son père lui donnait raison avec un sourire puis elle se réveillait en sueur, son père, beau et séduisant se transformant dans son rêve, en ce corps absolument méconnaissable et mutilé, dernière image qu'elle avait de lui.

Les deux amies laissèrent le silence s'installer alors qu'elles montaient dans la Mini Cooper d'Ondine qui, par réflexe, ramena Flora chez elle, sans trop savoir comment elle avait fait pour se souvenir du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté juste quatre fois. Elle se gara devant le pavillon Lehmann et tourna la tête pour observer le pavillon d'en face, celui où vivaient Sacha et sa mère. Sa voiture n'était pas garée, il devait travailler. Il était pourtant déjà dix-neuf heures et Flora l'avait averti qu'elle fermait le snack à dix-sept heures.

—Tu veux venir boire un café avec moi chez Délia ?

Ondine hésita puis hocha la tête. Elle aimait beaucoup la mère de Sacha. Les deux filles sortirent de la voiture, pour traverser la rue. Flora ouvrit la porte du pavillon de son meilleur ami et clama à la volée :

—Bonjour Délia !

L'héritière referma la porte derrière elle et sourit en observant la maison dans laquelle elle se sentait si bien.

—Bonjour, lança-t-elle aussi.

Délia passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et sourit en essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

—Ondine, Flora, vous tombez bien, je viens juste de terminer ma mousse au chocolat blanc !

Flora se frotta les mains en se léchant les babines.

—Chouette, chouette, chouette ! Je meurs de faim !

—Ce n'est pas une mousse qui te calera, dans ce cas. Sacha m'a prévenue qu'il rentrerait tard… Il va rester un peu à la CMS. Le connaissant, il va y passer la nuit… Vous restez dîner avec moi, toutes les deux ? Je comptais faire des côtelettes d'œufs durs avec une poêlée de légumes de saison.

—Les œufs ont des côtelettes ? se récria Ondine d'un air estomaqué.

Elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité qu'elle venait de prononcer en entendant le rire de Délia qui leur fit signe de venir à la cuisine avec elle. Les deux filles se débarrassèrent de leur veste pour rejoindre la mère de Sacha qui glissait des coupes pleines de mousse au chocolat blanc au frigo, sortant des œufs durs.

—Les côtelettes d'œufs durs ne sont qu'une image, vous pensez bien. Alors, je dois en conclure que vous restez dîner ?

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête, les yeux brillants d'étoiles. Elles observèrent avec attention les gestes de Délia qui prépara ses côtelettes d'œufs durs, qui étaient en réalité des œufs durs à la béchamel et à la chapelure frits, pendant qu'elles découpaient les légumes en petits morceaux. Elles dressèrent la table pour trois en discutant de tout et de rien avec des sourires éblouissants. Quand elles s'installèrent à table, Flora lança :

—Tiens, je suis allée voir Orain, avec Ondine.

—Ah oui ? Il a dû apprécier le geste. Merci beaucoup, Ondine. Sincèrement.

—Je vous en prie, Madame. Ce… Ce n'était rien.

—Appelle-moi Délia, rit la mère de Sacha. Madame, ça fait vieille et je n'ai que trente-six ans. Et… Sacha était-il passé ?

—Non. Par contre, Régis a déposé un bouquet. Ça m'a surprise.

Délia sourit en proposant à Ondine de reprendre un peu de poêlée, affirmant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé.

—Moi ça ne m'étonne pas.

La poêle entre les mains, Délia resservait Ondine qui avait pourtant décliné la proposition.

—Après tout, Régis et mon époux s'aimaient beaucoup. Il le considérait comme son deuxième fils.

—Je suis désolée, clama Ondine. Mais ça me laissera toujours comme deux ronds de flan. Le Régis Chen que je connais est un, excusez-moi l'expression, un sale connard de parvenu qui pète plus haut que son cul. J'ai du mal à juste concevoir que lui et votre fils aient pu être amis.

—C'était une autre époque, soupira Délia. Une époque hélas révolue… Sacha et Régis… Cet incroyable carré amoureux… N'est-ce pas, Flora ?

La serveuse rougit et rigola d'un air vraiment embarrassé.

—Délia, est-ce que tu peux parler d'autre chose, s'il te plaît ?

La mère de Sacha ignora pourtant la meilleure amie de son fils, pour faire du tri dans les légumes de son assiette pour commencer par manger ceux qu'elle aimait le moins, avant de reprendre en fixant ses yeux sur Ondine, qui, ce jour-là, ne portait pas ses piercings et avait regroupé ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval droite.

—Mon époux et moi riions bien les voir, ces quatre-là… Régis n'avait à l'époque d'yeux que pour Flora, qui, elle, était folle de Sacha. Mais…

—Mais… ?

Ondine était suspendue aux lèvres de Délia, redoutant malgré elle la suite de la phrase.

—Sacha était amoureux de Nina ! Faut dire qu'elle avait tout pour plaire. Elle était jolie, elle était intelligente, elle avait de l'humour et de la classe… Elle devait l'éconduire au moins une fois par mois mais pourtant il n'a jamais perdu espoir. Tu penses qu'il est passé à autre chose ? demanda Délia à une Flora qui souriait tendrement.

Elle se souvenait très bien des vestes toujours plus mémorables que Sacha se prenait et lui qui ne perdait pas espoir, Régis qui l'encourageait à essayer davantage, alors que tout le monde savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de séduire Nina. C'était la belle époque !

—Oui, je pense.

—Quel genre de fille est-ce ? demanda Ondine avec une moue que les deux autres ne purent interpréter.

—Nina ? s'exclama Flora. Moi, je ne l'aimais pas. C'était une bêcheuse qui ne pensait qu'à son apparence. Elle adorait les fringues de luxe et consacrait tout son argent de poche à s'acheter du maquillage hors de prix. Elle était belle, elle le savait et elle en profitait. Elle a fait tourner Sacha en bourrique pendant des années entières au lieu de clairement lui dire que rien ne serait possible entre eux. Le physique de Naomi Campbell et le machiavélisme de Nicolas du même nom. Voilà quel genre de fille c'est. Une garce, en définitive.

Flora prit une respiration avant d'enchaîner.

—De toute façon, Sacha, il les aime comme ça. Garces et précieuses. Les filles comme toi et moi, ça ne l'intéresse pas, on ne pourrait pas assez lui faire de mal, ça lui permettrait pas d'écrire. À bien y réfléchir, c'est plus de la branlette intellectuelle que de l'amour. Mais bon, je lui pardonne, s'il continue à écrire des chansons comme _Chasseresse_.

Ondine pinça les lèvres et n'osa pas contredire Flora. Cependant son amie sous-entendait qu'elle n'était pas une garce, mais c'était faux. Elle aussi avait fait souffrir des garçons, un notamment. Elle l'avait laissé espérer, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû, bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait réellement lui offrir.

Aujourd'hui qu'à son tour elle était amoureuse – son sœur s'emballa un peu quand elle pensa à Jacky, se souvenant qu'il n'habitait pas très loin d'ici – elle comprenait le mal qu'elle avait dû faire à ce garçon si gentil, si différent de son cadet. Reggie Jobbs, le frère aîné de Paul, avait maintenant disparu de la circulation depuis deux ans. Mais Ondine savait comment le joindre, il lui avait laissé ses nouvelles coordonnées, juste au cas où elle aurait envie de reprendre ce concerto pour deux pianos, le seul écrit par Mozart, composé pour une femme, qu'ils avaient si souvent joué tous les deux.

Reggie avait longtemps été amoureux d'elle. Elle était sortie avec lui quelques mois, peu de temps avant sa disparition. Il voulait devenir musicien, tout plaquer pour partir vivre son rêve et il avait demandé à Ondine de partir avec lui. Elle avait refusé sèchement. Et plus personne n'avait revu le fils prodigue.

L'année dernière, il l'avait rappelée. Il lui avait dit que tout allait bien, qu'il s'était installé dans un petit studio et qu'il avait intégré un collectif de rapcore, tout à fait ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Le nom de ce collectif lui échappait mais elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce garçon si passionné, si semblable à Sacha, était heureux dans ce qu'il faisait. Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas eu le courage de tomber amoureuse de l'ancien héritier Apple, qu'elle n'ait pas eu la force de tout plaquer pour lui. Elle n'en serait certainement pas où elle en était, si ça avait été le cas.

* * *

><p>L'hôtel était encore éclairé quand elle rentra chez elle sans avoir vu Sacha revenir chez lui. Elle avait soupiré d'un soulagement intérieur, bien entendu, de ne pas le croiser. Elle salua Lucario qui était visiblement ravi de la voir rentrer sobre, pour une fois, et elle gravit les escaliers menant à l'étage où se trouvaient ses appartements. Elle emprunta un couloir, tourna à droite, poussa une porte qu'elle referma et retira ses chaussures avant de passer la porte à droite sur les trois qui s'offraient à elle. Elle alluma la lumière et s'observa dans la glace. Elle souleva son tee-shirt pour observer la fine couche de gras qui s'étalait sur son ventre, les mots de Flora et Délia lui revenant en tête.<p>

Elle observa son allure générale, constata qu'elle n'était décidément pas féminine, avec ses pantalons trop larges et ses seins trop peu généreux. Elle n'avait rien de la cougar plantureuse qu'était Violette, ni de la polissonne aux airs d'écolière façon Daisy. Non, décidément, elle n'avait rien de Nina Chen et donc aucune chance de séduire Sacha un jour. Elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant le vilain lapsus de ses pensées. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle séduise par erreur ce connard un jour, c'était ça qu'elle voulait penser.

Elle sortit de son dressing pour se rendre dans la pièce à côté et se laissa tomber sur son lit, plongeant une main dans sa poche pour en tirer son iPhone. Elle rechercha Reggie dans son répertoire et appuya sur la touche pour l'appeler. Il répondit au bout de deux tonalités.

—A… Allô ?

—Bonsoir, 'Gie, c'est Misty…

—Salut, souffla-t-il d'une voix émue. Com… Comment vas-tu ?

Ondine soupira et sourit, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

—Je vais bien. Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix… Je… J'ai pensé à toi, ce soir et je me suis dit que… Que tu me manques…

Un silence lui fit penser que la communication avait été coupée et elle se redressa, s'apprêtant à appeler le nom de son interlocuteur quand elle entendit un petit rire triste. Elle imaginait très bien le petit sourire qui allait avec, la langue passant sur les lèvres dévoilant des petites blanches et bien alignées, tandis que le regard se chargeait de tristesse et qu'il passait la main dans ses doux cheveux trop longs pour un garçon.

—Tu es toujours aussi cruelle, Ondine. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, en plus. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?

—Je suis désolée…

—Je sais bien. Il serait temps que je m'en remette, mais que veux-tu, je suis un grand romantique…

Ondine déglutit. Elle n'aimait pas ça, que les sentiments de Reggie flottent encore entre eux après deux ans.

—Tu sais, reprit-il, je crois que quelque part au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que j'étais tout seul à aimer.

—Dis pas ça…

Un nouveau silence suivit la supplique d'Ondine. Reggie reprit une fois de plus, d'une voix plus joyeuse, mais forcée.

—Tu devrais venir me voir un jour. En deux ans, j'ai pas mal changé. Et puis Absol… On est bons. Je te jure qu'on est bons. Faut que tu voies ça, Misty, j'ai besoin que… Je…

—Tu ?

—Je… J'ai besoin de sentir que tu me soutiens, dans cette démarche, que tu m'approuves… On est vraiment excellents.

—Autant que les Red Hot ?

Reggie éclata de rire.

—Toujours aussi fan d'eux, je suppose.

—Bien sûr… Faudra que tu me racontes tout ça plus en détail ! Quand est-ce que tu veux que je passe ? Et surtout… Où ?

Elle entendit Reggie sourire. Elle pouvait encore deviner la signification de ses silences. Comme elle regrettait de lui avoir fait si mal sans s'en apercevoir.

—Bon, là, pour tout avouer, c'est un peu chaud dans le collectif, on a quelques petits problèmes avec notre batteur, il fout la merde… Faut qu'on en change… Mais une fois que ce sera fait… Écoute, je t'enverrai un SMS… D'accord ?

Cette voix si douce lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle sourit plus fortement en s'enfonçant confortablement dans son oreiller.

—J'aimerais bien aller boire un verre avec toi, dit-elle. En toute amitié…

—Je ne sais pas…

—Je ne dirai rien à Paul ou Aurore. Juste toi et moi, en musiciens. Je connais un snack très sympa où on ne croisera ni ton frère ni ma meilleure amie… Ça te tente ?

—D'accord, conclut-il après un long silence. Où et quand ?

—Je suis en période d'examens, là. Alors… Disons dans deux semaines, le mardi, à 18h30 ? Le snack s'appelle le Clémentiville.

—Je serai là.

* * *

><p>Assis sur le toit de la CMS, sur lequel il était monté par la porte de service dont il avait les clés, Sacha observait les étoiles qu'on apercevait entre les nuages. Il avait froid et frissonnait mais ça n'importait peu. Il était malheureux. Bien sûr, il avait réussi à le dissimuler autant que possible, il faisait croire à Flora qu'il allait mieux, qu'il était guéri de son histoire mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas vraiment.<p>

Il avait toujours dans la poitrine cette douleur lancinante qui lui donnait envie de se pendre, ou de chanter du Saez, voire même les deux en même temps, ça ne s'excluait pas totalement. Il ricana de sa pensée ridicule et laissa sa voix s'exprimer, lui qui détestait chanter parce que son timbre le dérangeait, il le trouvait trop nasillard. Pourtant, la musique, guitare, batterie et chant, lui permettait de se vider de toutes les émotions négatives qu'il ressentait, c'était son seul exutoire, avec ses engueulades avec l'héritière.

Cependant, il n'avait pas sa guitare et n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de descendre dans les couloirs. Et l'héritière n'était pas dans les parages. Il ne lui restait que le chant.

« _On meurt de toi_ » était sûrement une de ses chansons préférées de ce chanteur français qu'il avait découvert grâce à son père.

Elle lui faisait penser à Elle, dont le prénom était encore trop dur à penser, trop dur à détester, à eux, à cette histoire qui avait duré un an et demi, qui lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien.

Bien sûr qu'il avait d'excellentes raisons de ne pas accorder le moindre crédit aux unions de milieu social et ces raisons avaient toutes la même couleur, le même prénom et la même voix. Elle.

Les premiers temps, évidemment qu'elles trouvaient ça mignon qu'il soit gêné de jamais payer le restaurant, parce que rien qu'une entrée de la carte valait une semaine de travail. Puis elles s'agaçaient vite.

Évidemment que les premiers temps, elles le trouvaient mignon de s'étrangler à moitié devant ce monde si différent, qui dépensait sans compter. Mais un jour, sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi, elle vous affirmait que votre histoire est finie, alors que vous pensiez à l'épouser, alors que vous êtes tellement amoureux que vous vous sentez mourir de l'entendre prononcer des mots qu'elle avait juré ne jamais prononcer, quand elle vous avoue qu'elle a honte de se promener au bras d'un pauvre, qu'elle aspire à mieux que les piètres mots d'amour qu'il lui offre, que ses compositions ne valent pas une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamant.

Le souffle coupé, l'espoir d'être en train de faire un cauchemar, alors qu'elle se lève et quitte le café, lui laissant, bien entendu, le soin de payer la note, comme il paye la malchance qu'il a eue de naître dans une famille trop pauvre. Le goût bileux qui remonte quand il s'observe dans le miroir et qu'il se regarde, alors que reviennent en mémoire les réflexions douteuses sur son physique que celle qu'il doit désormais appeler ex a balancé à son sujet, alors que quelques semaines avant, elle passait ses doigts sur son torse, après l'amour, disant qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Puis cette phrase, qui lui annonce qu'elle s'est bien amusée le temps que ça a duré, qu'il n'a été qu'un jeu de plus, qu'il est temps qu'elle mette fin à tout ça parce qu'il s'accroche trop. Sacha ne connaissait que trop bien l'état dans lequel on peut se retrouver quand on se fait quitter comme on piétine un paillasson.

Un sanglot brise sa voix et il déglutit, pour reprendre :

—_Car si on ne meurt pas d'amour, je peux te dire qu'il est certain qu'on meurt de toi… _Je meurs de toi… Jessie…

Ce murmure le refit fondre en sanglot, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis la rupture, comme il s'était juré de ne plus le faire.

Quand elle était partie, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se laisser séduire aussi stupidement par une gosse de riches, il s'était promis d'obéir à son père, une des dernières volontés de son père « Reste à ta place et dans ton monde, le monde de la musique. ». Pour lui, le fantasme sur les gosses de riches qu'il croisait parfois dans la rue et qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, au propre comme au figuré, était fini.

Il était bien évident qu'il avait rêvé de ces filles qui sentaient bon le parfum et l'argent, comme celles de Harvard, qui étaient bien plus jolies qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Et ça faisait rêver, de les voir rouler dans leur petite voiture neuve, avec leurs petits escarpins aux talons aiguille et les petites jupes qui volent, à l'instar des jupes d'Aurore Beaufort, au contraire des pantalons trop larges de l'héritière qui n'était pas du tout bandante.

C'était justement le problème qu'il avait avec Ondine Waters. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille sur qui on se retourne parce que sa jupe laisse deviner des fesses rondes, parce que les cuisses sont affriolantes et le décolleté généreux.

Elle avait une présence. C'était comme ça qu'elle attirait l'attention, parce qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de fort, de bien plus attirant qu'une jupe, le genre de choses qu'on ne peut pas dégrafer comme on dégrafe un soutien-gorge pour dévoiler une poitrine blanche et laiteuse.

Elle, elle donnait envie de mordre, de s'énerver, de la plaquer sur un mur et de lui arracher ses vêtements, de l'embrasser violemment pour qu'elle la ferme enfin, pour effacer ce petit sourire moqueur et supérieur qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

Furtivement, il revit l'héritière s'approcher de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et il rosit violemment. L'érotisme de ce souvenir était bien trop réel. Quelle idée de s'approcher si près de lui, en petit shorty en dentelle, avec ce tee-shirt trop large qui laissait deviner ses petits seins et…

Sacha éclata de rire.

—Je dois vraiment être en manque de tendresse pour fantasmer sur elle.

Mais quand il pensait à l'héritière, même pour la maudire, il oubliait Jessie, la Team Rocket, cette insulte faite à Pocket Monsters et tous ses rêves déchus.

Est-ce qu'il était possible d'aimer de nouveau quand on a aimé si fort qu'on a cru mourir à la rupture ? Est-ce qu'il était possible d'aimer encore quand on ne savait même pas pourquoi on se levait le matin ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait, lui, confier de nouveau son cœur à quelqu'un, qui que ce soit ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait se donner dans son entièreté, sans avoir peur de souffrir de nouveau ?

Il était terrifié à l'idée que Jessie ait pu le briser totalement, au point qu'il ne puisse plus se reconstruire. Et s'il avait perdu un morceau de son cœur au passage ? Et si personne n'avait la force de le tenir à bout de bras et de lui insuffler de nouveau la vie propre à ceux qui aiment et sont aimés ? Que ferait-il, dans ces conditions ?

Il soupira en levant de nouveau la tête vers les étoiles, feignant de ne pas entendre la porte du toit s'ouvrir et se fermer. De toute façon, il était appuyé contre une des structures en béton du toit. La personne qui venait d'entrer ne le verrait certainement pas. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'arriver et haussa les sourcils.

Appuyée contre le muret, donnant un violent coup de pied dedans, l'héritière était en larmes de rage. Elle poussa un hurlement :

—JE LA DÉTESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Sacha soupira et reporta son regard sur les étoiles. Ce toit était bien assez grand pour eux deux. Il n'était pas obligé de signaler sa présence, même si elle troublait sa quiétude chagrinée. Il lui suffisait de remettre ses écouteurs et il ne l'entendrait plus sangloter et ça ne lui briserait plus le cœur.

Il maudit le destin, quelques secondes, qui avait téléporté l'héritière près de lui, juste après qu'il ait pensé à elle. Il hésita et pensa intensément à une montagne de billets de cents dollars qui lui permettrait de reprendre ses études en toute tranquillité, avant de se tourner vers la droite, tournant autour du bloc à quatre pattes pour vérifier si le Destin était clément avec lui. Il releva la tête en arrivant au niveau d'une paire de chaussures de skate et rencontra les yeux hallucinés de l'héritière. Non. Le Destin n'était pas clément avec lui.

—Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incrédule.

Il s'assit et se frotta les mains pour en faire tomber la poussière.

—À la base, je suis venu ici pour déprimer toute la nuit et seul. Mais visiblement mes plans sont…

—Tu déprimes en marchant en quatre pattes ? interrompit Ondine. T'es bizarre, comme mec.

—Comment t'es arrivée ici ? esquiva-t-il, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber près de lui.

—Mon AmEx ouvre bien des portes… Et pas qu'au figuré…

Elle se tut et soupira, tentant de calmer ses nerfs.

—Dis… On peut rester seuls à deux toute la nuit sur ce toit ?

Sacha cligna trois fois des yeux avant de sourire d'un air halluciné.

—Seuls à deux… ? Et après c'est moi que tu traites de bizarre ?

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules alors qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil en coin, ravi malgré lui de la faire sourire alors qu'elle semblait si mal en arrivant. Il soupira.

—Tu me fais chier, héritière. Vraiment. Installe-toi et ferme-la. J'ai pas envie de parler ou de t'écouter. Clair ?

—Moi non plus.

Elle sortit un iPod dernier cri et l'alluma, faisant défiler les artistes pour sourire en arrivant sur les Red Hot, pendant qu'il guettait ses gestes. Il leva les yeux au ciel, elle lui jeta un regard torve.

—T'as quelque chose à dire au sujet de mes goûts musicaux ?

Elle sélectionna « One Hot Minute » et fit défiler quelques titres pour en choisir un.

—Aeroplane… La meilleure de cet album. Flea toujours génial !

—Ta gueule, j'ai dit. T'as pas besoin de parler pour écouter de la musique, que je sache. Et tu gâches mon _Je suis perdu_ de Saez. Surtout en parlant de Balzary. Autant j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Kiedis, autant Balzary ne m'évoque rien du tout de positif.

Ondine ne résista pas face à la provocation.

—Attends, tu me dis ça alors que tu vénères ce mouton bêlant de Saez ? J'ai écouté ce qu'il fait, ça m'a donné envie de me pendre !

—Et tu n'es pas allée jusqu'au bout ? Quelle tristesse…

Ondine détourna les yeux et Sacha se mordilla les lèvres.

—Euh… J'ai fait une gaffe ?

—Non.

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour sortir son paquet de cigarettes et une petite bougie, qu'elle alluma avec son briquet.

—Mais c'est le sac de Mary Poppins, ton truc ? s'écria Sacha en la fixant d'un air halluciné. Si tu sors une bouteille de là, je jure que je t'embrasse !

Ondine, qui avait la main dans son sac, la ressortit violemment, en toussotant.

—Tu es sérieux ?

—Toujours quand je jure quelque chose.

—Et je fais comment pour picoler, si je ne peux pas sortir ma bouteille de mon sac ?

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable. Il regarda Ondine :

—Ah ! C'est toi qui vois si tu aimes plus la boisson que tu ne me détestes.

—Sans conteste, oui. Henri IV aurait dit : _Ma bouteille vaut bien un baiser._

Ondine se pencha vers Sacha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

—Et toi ? Tu tiens vraiment à devoir m'embrasser de ton plein gré ? Ou tu préfères renoncer à ton honneur ?

Un flash aveuglant fit lever les yeux des deux jeunes gens qui échangèrent un regard en ne voyant personne. Ondine soupira.

—Voilà qui règle le problème. Tu n'auras pas à choisir, les paparazzi l'ont fait pour toi.

—Les papa… quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

Ondine se leva et ignora Sacha, attrapant son sac et le poignet du garçon pour le forcer à se lever.

—Dépêche-toi, viens, il faut qu'on parte d'ici rapidement. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était louche, ça fait plus de deux semaines que j'avais pas fait mon apparition sur les tabloïds… J'aurais jamais dû prendre l'Enzo pour sortir, elle est bien trop voyante…

Sacha marchait à travers le toit, tiré par Ondine, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se produire. Il était venu ici pour déprimer, afin de fêter dignement ce qui ne serait jamais ses deux ans avec Jessie et il se retrouvait photographié en compagnie de Waters alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler de sa bouteille. Elle ouvrit la porte du toit et la referma, s'appuyant dessus, légèrement essoufflée. Elle jeta un regard à Sacha.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas…

—Ce qu'il se passe ?

Ondine éclata de rire.

—Voici un des aspects les plus chiants de ma vie. Je suis traquée, dès que je sors de chez moi en soirée, par des paparazzi. C'est de ma faute, cette fois. D'habitude, je suis prudente, mais là… je dois avouer que je me sens tellement comme vous autres les pauvres que j'ai oublié que j'étais la cible préférée des paparazzi. Demain, toi et moi serons dans les magazines people et tous les gens pourront voir qu'Ondine Waters a un nouveau petit ami !

—Mais, mais c'est pas vrai ! On ne peut pas se supporter !

Ondine secoua la tête.

—Ils s'en foutent comme de leur première tétine de ça. Depuis que je ne suis plus avec l'aîné Jobbs, ils attendent patiemment le moment où ils me verront en compagnie d'un homme. C'est aussi pour ça que j'hésite à faire des avances à Jacky… Bon. Restons calmes. Premièrement, y a-t-il dans cette école une pièce sans fenêtre où on pourra être mieux installés que dans le froid près de cette porte ?

Sacha sembla réfléchir et hocha la tête.

—Le bureau du professeur Chen.

—Les bureaux sont fermés à clés, idiot.

—_Connasse_, dois-je te rappeler que je bosse ici ? J'ai le double de toutes les clés, réplique-t-il vivement avec un petit sourire, tendant un jeu de clés sous le nez de Waters.

Il descendit les marches et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer devant une fenêtre, Ondine le retint par l'épaule.

—Couvre ton visage. S'il te plaît.

—Et comment ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa la casquette du garçon et remit la visière sur l'avant, enfonçant durement la casquette sur son crâne alors qu'il gémissait qu'elle était aussi douce qu'une feuille de papier de verre.

—Et puis, pesta-t-il, pourquoi tu te caches pas, toi ?

—Parce qu'ils savent très bien que c'est moi. Mon Enzo. À cause d'elle, ils ne peuvent pas se tromper.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier, ta voiture ?

—Elle est jaune ! C'est une Ferrari, un modèle exclusif qui n'existe qu'en 399 exemplaires. Et je suis la seule de tout Boston à en posséder une ! À ton avis, ils pensent vraiment une seule seconde s'être trompés de personne ?

Sacha haussa les épaules.

—Tu pourrais l'avoir prêtée…

—Tu prêterais un million de dollars comme ça, toi ?

Sacha s'étouffa à moitié en entendant le prix de la voiture et il descendit les marches rapidement, guidant Ondine dans les couloirs, de sorte à éviter les fenêtres.

—Tu as mis un million de dollars dans une voiture dont tu ne te sers qu'à chaque mort d'évêque ? Une voiture de course en plus. Mais tu es folle ?

—Juste immensément riche, rétorqua Ondine d'un air indifférent en entrant dans le mur du professeur Chen. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour sortir d'ici.

—On peut pas juste leur expliquer qu'ils font totalement erreur et qu'on ne peut pas se supporter ?

—Tu veux que je te rappelle dans quelle position on était quand ils ont pris la photo ? Tu penses vraiment être crédible, triple imbécile ?

Sacha gémit en enlevant sa casquette, la jetant sur le bureau du professeur Chen, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'exploser.

—_Putain de bordel de merde _! Il ne m'arrive que _des_ _couilles_ depuis que je te connais, _pétasse_ d'héritière !

—J'ai une idée : tu gueuleras après moi plus tard. J'ai fait une connerie, mais là, je tente de ramasser les pots cassés. Alors… Évidemment le major est en vacances, à cette heure-ci, Lucario dort, Daisy est en cure, Violette est à L.A avec un de ses nombreux amants à peine plus vieux que moi… Aurore est chez Paul… Lucy est en période d'examens, elle dort sûrement… Bon. Personne ne peut nous aider. Enfin, pas de mon côté. Et toi ?

—C'est vrai que j'ai un max de personnes ayant l'habitude de fuir des photographes dans mes contacts… Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas juste leur expliquer que tu es venue briser ma déprime ? Non, sérieux, j'ai pas envie que les gens pensent que je m'envoie l'héritière Waters. Je tiens à mon image. Je ne te toucherai pas même si tu étais la dernière des femmes, je préfèrerais devenir gay.

Ondine lui balança un regard blessé qu'il ignora parfaitement, continuant son discours incendiaire.

—Franchement, tu n'as rien d'une femme, tu es plate, agressive, vulgaire, tu t'habilles comme un homme jusque dans tes sous-vêtements, tu n'as aucune grâce et…

—STOP ! C'est bon, je sais que je n'ai pas les formes subtiles de Nina Chen. J'ai bien compris, t'as pas besoin d'en rajouter. Putain, mais c'est que vous allez tous commencer à me faire complexer sur ce que je suis, avec vos conneries ! Je suis masculine, vulgaire, sans grâce et je t'emmerde, connard. Ma façon d'être ne te concerne pas et je m'aime ainsi. Vu ?

Sacha recula un peu en voyant l'air énervé de l'héritière et il leva les bras en signe de paix.

—Oh là, du calme, _connasse_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, Nina ? Tu la connais ?

Le sourire doux qui s'étalait sur les lèvres de Sacha à l'évocation de la sœur aînée de Régis eut le don d'énerver Ondine encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Elle passa une main sur le bureau, attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, il s'agissait d'un livre sur Rachmaninov, qu'elle balança de toutes ses forces contre le mur, faisant sursauter Sacha.

—La ferme ! cria-t-elle. Et par pitié enlève-moi ce sourire niais de tes lèvres, ça me donne envie de gerber et c'est vraiment pas le moment de te transformer en grosse guimauve.

Elle donna un grand coup sur le bureau et se fit mal à la main mais ne dit rien, sous le regard terrifié de Sacha qui déglutit. Elle souffla un grand coup et s'appuya sur le bureau, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Il s'agissait de jalousie. Elle regarda ses mains trembler, sentit son corps se contracter, tétanisant quelques uns de ses muscles et jura.

—Chiottes, manquait plus que ça.

Elle plongea dans son sac pour récupérer un tube de médicaments et Sacha se précipita, pour l'empêcher d'en avaler. Il posa ses mains sur celles de l'héritière.

—C'est quoi ?

—Des calmants.

—T'as vraiment besoin de ça ?

—Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de ça. Maintenant ôte tes mains rêches de ma manucure tout fraiche, s'il te plaît.

Sacha lui lança un regard blessé à son tour et elle haussa un sourcil, le défiant de faire une réflexion avant d'enlever les mains de Sacha des siennes et de le repousser loin d'elle, alors qu'elle mettait deux comprimés dans sa bouche, les avalait et attrapait une bouteille d'eau dans son sac pour en prendre une gorgée. Elle s'assit ensuite contre le bureau et soupira.

—On reparle dans un quart d'heure. Le temps que ça passe.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je… Je ne comprends pas…

—Moi non plus…

Elle soupira encore. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, le chapitre cinq, avec, donc, deux révélations qui ont de l'importance : Sacha est sorti avec Jessie et Ondine est sortie avec Reggie. À bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !<p> 


	6. VI

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**The Zephyr Song, Red Hot Chili Peppers, _By The Way_.**

**Torture Me, Red Hot Chili Peppers, _Stadium Arcadium : Jupiter_.**

**Sonate en do mineur – Moderato, Haydn, _Bach, Haydn, Debussy_.**

**Show Must Go On, Queen, _Greatest Hits II_.**

**Guilty, The Rasmus, _Dead Letters_.**

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

Sacha toussota en voyant Ondine s'appuyer contre le bureau du professeur Chen. Il regardait l'héritière et se sentait peiné pour elle. Elle avait l'air si fébrile, ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était éraillée. Il avait presque pitié d'elle. Elle grelotait et il leva les yeux au ciel, enlevant sa veste pour s'approcher d'elle et lui mettre sur les épaules.

Prenant une pleine respiration en sentant le pull de Sacha tomber sur ses épaules, elle constata une nouvelle fois que ce sale con sentait super bon. Elle aimait cette odeur et aurait bien apprécié, juste une fois, glisser son nez dans le cou du garçon pour savoir si c'était lui ou la lessive qu'achetait sa mère qui sentait ainsi. Elle reprit une goulée d'air empli par cette odeur. Ses tremblements semblaient s'apaiser et elle leva les yeux sur Sacha qui était toujours devant elle et portait sur son état pitoyable un regard triste.

—Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

—Rien de grave, murmura-t-elle. Faut juste… attendre que ça passe.

—C'est quoi ?

—Une crise. Les… Mes médecins ne savent pas d'où ça vient. Mais… j'ai eu trop d'émotions contradictoires dans la journée.

Ses tremblements recommencèrent et elle se contracta pour tenter de les masquer aux yeux de Sacha. Elle détestait se sentir si faible devant lui.

—Et tu as porté le coup de grâce à ce que je pouvais supporter.

—Mais j'ai rien fait !

Elle l'ignora.

—Tu sais que j'ai dîné chez toi avec Flora, ce soir ?

—Ah bon ?

Sacha s'assit près d'Ondine, hésita et passa sa main dans son dos pour la réchauffer. Elle semblait glacée.

—Oui… Ta mère… Nous a préparé des côtelettes d'œufs durs et de la mousse au chocolat blanc. Et on a beaucoup parlé.

—Et elle t'a parlé de Nina Chen. Je comprends mieux son évocation… Tu as peur de ne pas arriver à la cheville de ta future belle-sœur, c'est ça ?

Ondine ferma les yeux.

—Ne t'inquiète pas. Peu de femmes souffrent la comparaison avec Nina.

—Flora dit qu'elle est frivole et superficielle. Qu'elle ne pense qu'au maquillage et aux fringues.

—Je parlais physiquement. Tu ne souffres pas la comparaison avec Nina, physiquement. Elle est magnifique, comme fille. Grande, svelte, élégante, elle sent bon, s'habille toujours de jolies robes ou de petites jupes, une paire de jambes interminables…

—Pitié… gémit Ondine, pitié arrête ça. Je ne le supporte pas…

—Tous les garçons étaient fous d'elle, à Palette. Moi le premier.

Ondine ferma les yeux, sentant des larmes poindre au bord de ses paupières. Elle serra plus fort ses genoux contre elle, alors que Sacha prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer.

—C'était une fille comme on en rêve tous. Elle était douce, contrairement à toi, polie et bien élevée, contrairement à toi, elle connaissait la valeur d'un dollar, contrairement à toi, elle avait de la force et de la poigne mais quelque chose en elle nous donnait envie de nous blottir dans ses bras.

—Tais-toi… S'il te plaît, tais-toi…

Le ton suppliant, les épaules secouées de sanglots d'Ondine firent taire Sacha qui s'en voulut. Il chercha quelque chose de réconfortant à dire mais ne trouva rien. Nina avait été réellement son idéal féminin et Ondine, à côté, n'était pas grand-chose.

—Pleure pas, héritière, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu peux briser des cœurs, si tu te concentres bien…

—Arrête ça ! cria-t-elle. Tu te prends pour qui ? Nina Chen est une putain parvenue qui s'est vendue au français ayant le plus de fric à lui offrir ! Et c'est ça ton idéal ? J'ai peut-être pas la grâce, la classe et la féminité de cette putain, mais je ne me marierai pas pour de l'argent.

—Et Régis, c'est quoi ?

—TA GUEULE !

Elle se redressa, énervée et jeta la veste qu'elle avait sur les épaules au nez de son propriétaire.

—T'es qui, toi, pour te permettre de juger la valeur de mes fiançailles ? Tu parles d'un monde dont tu ignores tout.

—Parce que tu sais, toi, pourquoi Nina a épousé cet homme ?

—Il a quarante ans de plus qu'elle, bordel ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est de l'amour ? Ouvre les yeux et descends-la de son piédestal ! Ce n'est qu'une putain de bas étage…

Elle se tut, se retrouvant plaquée contre un mur, Sacha lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

—Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

Ondine ricana, un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage.

—Oh… Tu n'aimes pas qu'on critique ta putain ? Pourquoi ? Toujours amoureux ? Tu n'as aucune chance, t'as pas assez de zéros sur ton compte en banque pour lui plaire. Ce genre de filles n'aime que le fric.

—Ta gueule, Nina n'est pas comme ça…

—Flora disait que tu lui écrivais des chansons qu'elle ne lisait même pas… Ça doit être humiliant, ça. Tant d'efforts pour plaire à une fille et ne même pas parvenir à lui arracher un regard…

—Ce… Je ne composais pas dans son style, c'est tout…

La voix de Sacha s'éteignait au fur et à mesure qu'Ondine lançait ses mots méchants. Sa poigne se faisait moins puissante sur les épaules d'Ondine.

—Pas dans son style ? Mais le problème, ce n'était pas le style, c'était toi… Le problème, c'est toujours to…

Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes alors qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle tenta de repousser le malotru qui osait l'interrompre de cette façon grossière mais renonça quand elle sentit les lèvres se déplacer sur les siennes. Respirant par le nez, l'odeur qu'elle aimait l'envahissait et elle se détendit, sentant toute sa colère s'échapper sous le baiser qu'elle recevait et qu'elle rendait sans même s'en rendre compte, caressant de sa langue celle de Sacha, fermant doucement les yeux. Elle se souvint de son piercing à la langue et se dit qu'elle devait lui faire mal avec. Elle ne l'avait pas quand elle sortait avec Reggie, donc, elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sous ses paupières. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de blesser cet imbécile ?

Les mains plaquées sur ses épaules la tirèrent du mur pour la rapprocher de ce corps chaud, passant dans ses cheveux et les caressant doucement pendant qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emballer de se trouver si près d'un homme, comme ça faisait deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle hésita, leva une main et frôla les hanches de Sacha n'osant le toucher, de peur de mettre fin au baiser en provoquant un brusque réveil chez elle et chez lui. Puis elle se laissa simplement aller. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas échangé quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un baiser. Et tant pis s'il s'agissait de lui. Et tant pis s'il n'était pas tout à fait celui dont elle rêvait. Sa tête lui tournait délicieusement.

Elle se sentit déçue quand il l'écarta de lui, mettant fin au baiser, appuyant son front contre celui de l'héritière, souriant tristement, il s'éloigna un peu mais Ondine remarqua qu'il ne rompait pas le contact entre eux. Paralysée, elle le laissa replacer une mèche derrière son oreille et contempla le visage du garçon, s'arrêta longuement sur ses lèvres.

—Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ? chuchota-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, hypnotisée par le souffle mentholé sur son visage, qui lui donnait envie de le capturer de nouveau. Sacha sourit une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

—Bon, alors, pour les paparazzi. Comment on fait ?

—Soit on reste ici toute la nuit en espérant qu'ils se lassent, soit on sort par un passage secret.

—Ahah… Quel humour, héritière. Il faudrait qu'on fasse une diversion et qu'on s'en aille à pieds. Je connais le coin par cœur. Après, on rentre chez moi et…

—Et quoi ? coupa Ondine. Et on fait l'amour sauvagement toute la nuit ? Ça sera sans moi, je compte bien rester vierge jusqu'au mariage.

—Tu dis vraiment que des conneries, en fait, sembla réaliser Sacha. Mais ta voiture à un million, elle doit au moins avoir un ordinateur intelligent à l'intérieur.

—2002. Elle date de 2002. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle ait un ordinateur ? Tu regardes trop de films, toi.

—Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à ce prix-là ?

Le regard d'Ondine s'anima d'une flamme que Sacha regretta d'avoir allumé.

—Elle a un V12 à 65°, 6 litres, 48 soupapes, une cylindrée de 5996 cm3, c'est la première Ferrari à dépasser la barre des 660 chevaux et…

Un doigt inquisiteur se posa sur sa bouche.

—Je ne parlais pas de ça. Dans notre situation, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire pour nous aider ?

—Elle peut semer les photographes ? Fais pas cette tête déçue, c'est seulement une voiture, c'est pas K2000. On va devoir rester ici toute la nuit.

Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre et compta. Huit heures de décalage, ça collait. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro de téléphone qu'elle finirait par connaître par cœur. Il fallait qu'elle appelle son avocat. Il y eut trois tonalités avant que la voix sévère du père de Drew ne résonne à son oreille.

—Maître Lowell. Il y a eu des paparazzi. Je voudrais que vous empêchiez la parution des photos qu'ils ont prises ce soir. Non, pas vraiment. Disons que pour une fois, je suis parfaitement sobre sur les photos. Mais je n'y suis pas seule et… Enfin vous connaissez les conséquences d'une publication de ce genre de photos… Un garçon. Non, rien ! Rien du tout, c'était… Un défi… Non, il est mineur. Il ne s'agit pas de ça… Je ne veux pas que ces photos paraissent. C'est tout. Ne discutez pas, bon sang, je vous paie suffisamment cher pour que vous fassiez ce que je vous dis, non ? Faites ce que vous pouvez, Maître. Ma réputation, je m'en fous, mais je ne veux entrainer personne avec moi.

Sacha écoutait le monologue de l'héritière d'une oreille plus que distraite. Il se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver à embrasser l'héritière. Il réalisa qu'elle avait un piercing à la langue et secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Certainement pas penser à ça. Il se repassa le film de ce qu'il s'était passé, cette pétasse sifflait de sa langue de serpent des insanités sur Nina et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, il l'avait plaquée contre un mur et, par réflexe, il l'avait faite taire. Avec ses lèvres. Quelle idée foireuse. Pire que celle du poil à gratter dans le caleçon de Régis en deuxième année de collège.

En réalité, Sacha savait très bien qu'il se mentait. Il l'avait vue en colère et l'avait trouvée si désirable qu'il avait souhaité l'embrasser. Juste une fois. Juste pour connaître le goût de l'héritière, un mélange de champagne et de tabac, avec une pointe de sucre. Pas désagréable. Il soupira en même temps que l'héritière qui venait de mettre fin à sa communication en secouant légèrement la tête.

Sacha la regarda de la tête aux pieds, toujours perplexe. Comment avait-il pu prendre le moindre plaisir à embrasser cette fille ? Elle n'avait rien de Nina, ou de Jessie, des vraies femmes du monde. Qui aurait pu croire que cette adolescente mal habillée et grasse comme un moine était en vérité la future femme la plus puissante du monde ? Il sonda les cheveux en désordre, le maquillage qui avait coulé, le sweat-shirt aux couleurs des Red Hot Chili Peppers, le pantalon toujours trop large et les chaussures de skate aux lacets dépareillés.

Bien sûr qu'il aimait les filles qui ne se prenaient pas au sérieux et bien sûr que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait trouvée belle. Mais là, elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps, pour lui. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il secoua la tête alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, visiblement peu ravie de faire l'objet d'un examen minutieux.

—Définitivement pas Nina, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne fit ni une ni deux et le gifla, se détournant sans plus de cérémonie.

—Si tu me cherches, je serais dans la salle de piano, lança-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. Alors évite-la, je ne veux plus te voir.

L'écho de ses pas résonna et Sacha resta dans le bureau du professeur Chen à se tenir la joue, qui le lançait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle gifle.

* * *

><p>—WATERS ! HÉ ! WATERS !<p>

Ondine retira ses écouteurs, d'où s'échappait une sonate de Haydn, morceau qu'elle avait joué deux semaines avant à l'école de musique, quand elle s'était retrouvée enfermée avec ce connard de Sacha, qu'elle avait frénétiquement évité depuis. Elle se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait et haussa les épaules en voyant Drew Lowell marcher tranquillement vers elle, avec son habituel air dégagé. Il tenait dans ses mains un dossier qu'il lui tendit quand il s'approcha d'elle.

—Mon père m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. Les photos que tu ne voulais pas voir dans la presse. Sympa le cliché, ne le montre surtout pas à Flora, par contre, elle risquerait de faire une jaunisse en voyant qu'il est sous exposé.

—Merci, Lowell.

Il commença à se détourner et revint sur ses pas, pour se planter une nouvelle fois devant elle.

—Autre chose. Il a dit qu'il avait dû négocier l'exclusivité du reportage sur ton mariage à ce journal à scandales, en compensation. Un procès aurait terni l'image de la Waters et ce n'est pas le moment pour vous, avec le contrat juteux qui est en marche.

Ondine hocha la tête et rangea le dossier dans son sac, s'apprêtant à repartir.

—Et il te dit aussi de ne pas oublier le dîner d'affaires que tu as ce soir au Beaucasse. Violette ne peut pas être présente. Et il te rappelle également qu'il n'est pas un foutu agenda mais un avocat. Ça finit pareil, mais l'avocat coûte plus cher, s'il doit facturer les heures de secrétariat supplémentaires.

Drew fit une pause et sourit.

—Mais entre nous, continue de le surcharger de travail. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Bonne journée, Ondine.

—Merci, Drew. Bonne journée à toi aussi. Et transmets mon salut à Keteleeria pour moi et mes hommages à ton daron.

Elle reprit sa marche en soupirant. Elle avait complètement oublié le dîner d'affaires. Heureusement que Maître Lowell lui faisait office de pense-bête, par moments. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Reggie à 18h30 au Clémentiville, puis à 20h30 au Beaucasse. Elle aurait à peine le temps de repasser par chez elle pour changer de voiture et de vêtements. Elle n'allait pas avoir le choix. Aller au Clémentiville en version classe et chic d'elle-même. En profiter pour donner une leçon de classe et d'élégance à l'autre connard de Sacha.

Elle ne valait pas Nina Chen ? Elle ne valait pas cette putain parvenue ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ce putain d'enfoiré.

* * *

><p>La clochette du snack tintinnabula et Flora leva la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents.<p>

—Oh bonjour ! Reggie, c'est ça ?

Le nouveau venu hocha la tête avant de consulter la grande horloge au-dessus de Flora. Il était en avance, comme toujours. Il s'installa au comptoir et tendit une main à Sacha qui sirotait un lait chaud, visiblement plongé dans une nouvelle chanson. Le batteur leva la tête de ses notes et attrapa la main de Reggie pour la serrer fermement.

—Reggie. Ça fait un bail, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

Le regard de Sacha s'éclaira de malice quand il constata que la chemise de Reggie était repassée et que ses cheveux noués en une natte élégante.

—Des vêtements neufs et les cheveux propres ? Ça, c'est un rencard.

—Non, nia le rappeur, c'est bien plus qu'un simple rencard. Mon premier amour m'a donné rendez-vous ici. Ça va faire deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je dois bien avouer que je suis un peu nerveux. Tu peux me servir un café noir, s'il te plaît, Flora ?

—Pour qu'un beau garçon comme toi soit nerveux, commenta la serveuse en préparant la commande de Reggie, c'est qu'elle doit être sacrément jolie.

Le regard de Reggie devint rêveur et il s'appuya au comptoir, posant son menton sur sa main.

—Non, elle est bien plus que ça. Cette fille, c'est une déesse, un joyau à l'état pur… Elle est drôle, douce, jolie, raffinée, intelligente… La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle portait une petite robe de créateur noire, des escarpins assortis qui affinaient ses pieds, rendaient ses jambes interminables… Un petit bracelet en or à gauche, une montre Cartier aussi fine que son esprit à droite. Les cheveux relevés de sa nuque, avec un petit diadème, un raz-de-cou en émeraude… Elle était… Elle m'a brisé le cœur mais putain, j'en redemanderais des dizaines de fois, s'il le fallait !

Sacha écoutait la description d'un air rêveur. C'est vrai qu'elle devait être belle.

—C'était ta Nina Chen, en résumé, grogna Flora derrière son comptoir.

—Non ! s'écria Reggie. Parce que la mienne a un cerveau et elle sait s'en servir, vois-tu !

—Et quel est donc le nom de cette jeune femme ?

—Ondine, soupira le rappeur, Ondine Waters.

Sacha recracha la gorgée de lait chaud qu'il était en train de boire et regarda son camarade d'un air outré.

—Attends. Qu'on parle bien de la même. L'héritière de la Waters Corp. ?

—Elle-même… rêva Reggie. D'un regard, elle met les hommes à ses pieds, sans même s'embarrasser des artifices de ta Nina.

—Non, non, non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, mec, ricana Sacha d'un air incrédule, en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait détaillé l'héritière. Waters n'est définitivement pas…

La cloche tinta, faisant se retourner Flora, Reggie et Sacha qui en oublia de finir sa phrase. Devant lui, Ondine le toisait du haut de son Empire et il comprenait ce que Richie voulait dire. Bouche bée, il observa cette fille qui avait le visage d'Ondine Waters mais qui avait une démarche féminine, une tenue révélant la véritable nature de sa plastique et surtout, le regard de la femme d'affaires qu'elle allait devenir.

—Et je ne suis définitivement pas quoi, connard ?

Sacha la regarda de la tête aux pieds, alors qu'elle ôtait un manteau trois quarts en laine de ses épaules, révélant une robe noire de style tailleur, couplée à des bas maintenus en place par un porte-jarretelles visible et des bottes en cuir remontant juste au-dessus de son genou. Sa chevelure soigneusement peignée était dissimulée sous un béret posé négligemment sur sa tête et Sacha déglutit.

—Magnifique… souffla-t-il.

Elle le toisa durement en s'approchant, ses talons aiguille claquant sur le sol.

—Venant de quelqu'un qui vénère Nina Chen, je prends ça comme une insulte.

Elle ne lui lança pas un regard de plus alors qu'elle souriait à Reggie.

—Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

—Bellissima, ma reine ! Comme toujours…

Reggie se leva de sa chaise alors que Sacha semblait toujours comme foudroyé, pour faire un baisemain à Ondine.

—'Gie, s'il te plaît… Je suis une fille banale, en fait. Je suis même… Plate, agressive, vulgaire et pas jolie…

Sacha pâlit en reconnaissant les propos que lui-même avait tenus et il s'enfonça dans son verre de lait, tandis qu'Ondine commandait un cappuccino à Flora en lui offrant un baiser sur la joue par-dessus le comptoir.

—Qui t'a sorti une connerie pareille ? s'insurgea Reggie en retrouvant ses airs de rappeurs, t'es la plus bandante de toutes les nanas que je connais et je paierais cher pour être celui qui aura l'honneur d'être le premier à passer dans ton lit !

—Le seul, corrigea Ondine. On s'isole un peu ? J'ai envie que tu me parles d'Absol…

Reggie se frappa le front en se traitant de con, il attrapa sa tasse et se tourna vers Sacha.

—Richie veut que tu remplaces Sid. Viens, il faut qu'on parle de ça.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel en entendant l'invitation de 'Gie mais ne dit rien. Elle savait combien ce collectif comptait pour lui. Elle s'installa et touilla son cappuccino, rapidement rejointe par les deux garçons. Ils s'installèrent face à face et Sacha se taisait, pendant que Reggie lui expliquait leurs progressions et le conflit avec Sid, qui refusait toujours de se mettre à niveau. Sacha hochait doucement la tête, attentif et Ondine en profita pour l'observer. Il faisait tout pour éviter de regarder dans sa direction et ça la dérangeait. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde, avec tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait égaler Nina, la dépasser, même.

Elle soupira avant de détourner son regard sur la fenêtre, où elle apercevait sa Maserati, celle que Reggie avait toujours tant aimé, la Granturismo MC Sport Line, qu'elle avait choisi en noir mat. Tout était noir dans cette voiture, sauf les étriers de frein qui étaient jaunes vifs. Ondine aimait cette voiture. Elle était bien plus discrète que toutes ses Ferrari, sa motorisation était bonne et son comportement sur la route bien plus fluide que celui des Ferrari.

Voilà, c'était ça. Si elle avait dû comparer Nina Chen et elle, elle aurait choisi ça. Nina Chen était une Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, avec sa carrosserie rouge tapante et ses performances extraordinaires qui laissent pas mal de spécialistes en admiration, devant les courbes généreuses, félines et tape-à-l'œil. Elle, elle était une discrète Audi R8 FSI Quattro toute noire qui passe inaperçue à côté du rouge pétant de la Ferrari, une pauvre petite Audi R8 FSI Quattro à qui on n'a pas laissé la chance de s'exprimer, de faire chanter doucement son moteur, qui face au rugissement de la Ferrari ne peut que se taire et laisser l'attention se tourner vers sa rivale, alors que la petite R8 veut dire qu'elle aussi fait des pointes de vitesse à plus de 300 km/h sur circuit, qu'elle aussi passe de zéro à cent km/h en moins de cinq secondes ! L'Audi a envie de crier qu'en plus elle pollue moins et qu'elle est moins chère à assurer, qu'il est plus facile de passer inaperçu à ses côtés !

—Je suis une Audi R8, murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la conversation entre les deux musiciens.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et Sacha secoua la tête.

—Tu vas pas mieux, toi…

—Mais j'ai raison. Je suis une Audi R8. Dans ma tête, il y a un raisonnement logique et évident, dit-elle à l'adresse de Reggie qui posait une main sur son front. C'est la conclusion la plus logique. Certaines filles, c'est des Ferrari. On les voit et tout de suite, on devine ce qu'elles ont sous le capot. Elles nous en mettent plein la vue avec leur rouge, leur jaune, des trucs qui se voient de loin. Et à côté de ça, il y a les filles comme moi. Des Audi R8, des Porsche Cayman, des Lexus… On a pas le prestige d'une carrosserie lustrée chaque jour à la peau de chamois avec autant d'amour qu'on peut en donner à une voiture, on est noir métallisé, mais on a un moteur d'une puissance incroyable pour qui saura le faire rugir comme il faut.

—Ta comparaison est vraiment foireuse, héritière. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte…

Reggie, cependant, hocha la tête, semblant comprendre beaucoup mieux que Sacha puisqu'il sourit doucement, tournant la tête pour éclater de rire à la vue de la Maserati. Il attrapa la main d'Ondine sur la table, pour la serrer doucement.

—Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Misty. J'ai toujours préféré Maserati à Ferrari.

Ondine sourit et Sacha se sentit vraiment de trop. Le sourire de l'héritière respirait la tendresse et la chaleur, un sourire qu'il lui avait rarement vu et encore plus rarement adressé à lui. Déjà qu'elle était magnifique, telle qu'elle était vêtue actuellement, mais avec ce sourire, c'était encore pire.

—Je sais bien, lança l'héritière. C'est pour ça que je suis venue avec la mienne.

—Comment vous vous êtes connus ? intervint Sacha en regardant obstinément Reggie, faisant soupirer Ondine de dépit.

Reggie sourit et regarda Flora qui était accrochée à leurs lèvres à l'autre bout de son comptoir.

—Tu m'en fais un deuxième, Flo ?

—C'est la maison qui offre cette tournée, les amis ! Sacha, Ondine ? Je vous remets ça ?

—Avec plaisir, Flo, dirent-ils en même temps avant de se sourire.

Semblant réaliser à qui ils souriaient, l'un comme l'autre, ils se détournèrent pour regarder Reggie qui éclata de rire.

—Si t'es une R8, ma biche, lui, c'est Frank Biela, murmura-t-il sans que les deux autres, qui recommençaient à se disputer, ne lui prêtent plus attention.

Sacha et Ondine furent interrompus par Flora qui posa les tasses dans un geste violent et agressif.

—Vous ruinez mon commerce, à force de vous disputer ici. En entendant les hurlements, les clients pensent que le Clémentiville est un abattoir. Reggie, réponds donc à la question.

Le rappeur hocha la tête.

—J'ai connu Ondine au collège. Elle entrait en première année, j'étais en deuxième. Durant toute notre scolarité à Flocombe, on n'a pas été si proche que ça, je restais beaucoup avec mon frère. Puis il a trouvé une copine, une certaine Aurore Beaufort… Ils sont toujours ensemble ? demanda Reggie à Ondine qui grimaça.

—Ouais, grommela-t-elle. Excuse-moi, mais ton frère, je n'ai jamais pu le voir. C'est un connard fini.

—Je sais, reprit Reggie. N'empêche que c'est grâce à lui qu'on s'est connu. T'es rapidement devenue mon rêve. C'est quand elle est entrée à Acajou que le changement était flagrant. Elle avait arrêté de suivre ses sœurs et avait son style propre, ses yeux foudroyaient quiconque passait dans son champs de vision, elle répondait aux profs, les envoyait chier…

—Tu fantasmes, 'Gie, je n'ai jamais fait ça ! J'étais assidue et travailleuse, discrète et… Et la première fois qu'on s'est croisé au lycée, j'avais une rage de dents qui me faisait terriblement souffrir. Mais je ne voulais pas rater mon cours de basse le soir, alors j'avais préféré me taire.

Reggie haussa les épaules en tirant la langue à Ondine.

—Je préfère ma version.

—En fait, Reggie est le fils aîné de Steve Jobbs, le fondateur d'Apple. Voilà comment on se connaît, il faisait partie de la Jeunesse Dorée. Mais il y a deux ans, il a tout envoyé valser, parce qu'il voulait rapper, pas coder. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a rompu.

—Pourquoi ? demanda Flora depuis son comptoir.

—Parce que je ne voulais pas tout plaquer pour lui, répondit Ondine avec une froideur qui fit déglutir Sacha alors qu'il voyait Reggie baisser les yeux, blessé.

—Tu ne m'aimais pas, surtout, Misty. T'es sortie avec moi parce que je te l'ai demandé et que Nina avait un mec.

Ondine roula des yeux et regarda Reggie.

—Dans ce cas, j'aurais pu directement me taper son petit frère, il me faisait déjà pas mal d'avances indécentes. Je suis sortie avec toi parce que je me sentais bien dans tes bras, qu'on se comprenait.

—Attends, _pétasse_, quand vous dites Nina, vous parlez de…

—La putain parvenue, sourirent Reggie et Ondine.

Ondine essaya de ne pas rougir sous le regard flamboyant de Sacha qui la scrutait d'un air mauvais.

—Vous êtes rivales ?

—On l'était au lycée. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler et encore moins avec toi, le fan absolu. Je m'en voudrais de briser l'image de que tu as de cette putain de bas étage. Sache juste que j'ai de très bonnes raisons de la détester.

Reggie caressa la main d'Ondine du pouce, alors qu'elle tournait un regard dur sur sa Maserati. Nina Chen. Une belle salope, celle-là. La seule chose qu'elle avait de plus qu'Ondine, c'était qu'elle écartait facilement les cuisses. Elle sourit.

—Hey, 'Gie, je suis fiancée à Régis Chen.

Reggie, qui était en train d'avaler une gorgée de son deuxième café, l'avala de travers et toussa, s'étouffant à moitié.

—Tu quoi ?

—Violette a décidé que Chen Industries et la Waters Corp. devaient faire une alliance du genre indissoluble. Et elle m'a vendue à la famille Chen.

—C'est pour ça que tu ne portes plus ta bague de pureté ?

Reggie avait pâli.

—Il t'a touchée ? Il a pris son dû avant même d'être marié, c'est ça ?

—Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis toujours chaste et pure. Non, je l'ai enlevée, parce que vu les emmerdes que ça m'a apporté, ce truc, je préfère m'en passer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague pour rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Si j'ai pas envie de me faire chahuter à l'arrière d'une voiture me faisant plus bander que le mec avec moi, je le dis. Et c'est tout.

Reggie éclata de rire.

—C'est tellement drôle, le contraste entre vous deux ! dit-il en désignant Sacha et Ondine. L'une parlant de sexe sans tabous et refusant de déroger aux traditions de sa famille et l'autre, qui a perdu sa virginité à quatorze ans, qui rougit comme une collégienne quand on dit le mot bite. Vous êtes comme ça pour tout, vous deux ?

—Oui, confirma Flora. Ils se disent opposés, mais…

—Complémentaires, plutôt. En même temps, une bassiste et un batteur. J'ai envie de dire, c'est un peu l'évidence même.

—Oh mais_va__te__faire__foutre__Reggie _! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise ?

Sacha avait rejeté sa chaise en arrière, pour se relever et plaquer ses mains sur la table.

—Elle aura beau mettre des jolis vêtements griffés par des couturiers, pour moi elle reste cette petite passoire grassouillette que j'ai ramassée complètement torchée sur le parking du Poissirène.

Ondine se leva à son tour, plaquant ses mains sur la table. Reggie pâlit en voyant le solitaire monté en bague sur la main droite. Si Sacha provoquait Ondine, il risquait de se prendre une sacrée droite, elle avait tendance à avoir la main leste.

—Autre chose à ajouter ? siffla-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

—Des quantités. Alors quoi, tu crois qu'il te suffit de mettre un porte-jarretelles pour être une femme digne de ce nom ? T'es un putain de blasphème pour la communauté féminine. Parce que même avec une jolie robe, tu restes grossière et vulgaire, passionnée de bagnoles et par la basse. T'es un putain de mec raté et…

La main d'Ondine partit toute seule. Reggie eut à peine le temps de grimacer qu'elle assénait un violent revers de la main droite à Sacha.

—Je ne peux pas porter ça pour mon repas d'affaires, soupira-t-elle en contemplant le sang qui maculait son diamant.

Elle enleva la bague et la jeta sur Sacha qui regardait le sang qui coulait sur ses doigts d'un air incrédule. Il sursauta en recevant la bague en plein milieu du front et regarda Ondine porter un regard haineux sur lui.

—Garde-la. Je me refuse à porter quelque chose qui a la moindre trace de toi.

Reggie soupira.

—Ondine, tu vas trop loin, il ne savait pas…

Elle se détourna et attrapa son manteau, puis son béret et sortit sans un regard de plus vers les autres. Reggie tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda Ondine grimper dans la Maserati, tandis que Flora s'approchait de Sacha pour soigner sa joue blessée par le puissant revers d'Ondine. Il soupira en la voyant partir bien trop vite. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cet état, c'était après cette histoire avec Nina. Ondine avait failli se tuer avec sa Bugatti. Dieu merci, la Maserati n'était pas aussi fougueuse que la Veyron.

Reggie soupira et secoua la tête, tandis que Sacha lui lançait un regard perdu.

—Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

—La pire chose que tu aurais pu dire… Misty est… Est-ce que vous connaissez un peu l'histoire des Waters ? Leurs traditions ?

Les deux secouèrent la tête et Flora attrapa une chaise pour s'installer, voyant que Reggie s'apprêtait à raconter toute l'histoire.

—Ce que je m'apprête à vous raconter, je le tiens d'Ondine en personne. C'est donc pour vous expliquer la situation et éviter que ça ne se reproduise que je vais trahir le secret…

* * *

><p>Ondine appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur en soupirant, passant une vitesse, faisant chanter son moteur. Elle ne devrait pas faire ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle était énervée, triste et malheureuse, comme elle l'était en ce moment, elle aimait prendre sa voiture et rouler sur des petites routes, pour se calmer. Ça lui permettait de se poser et de réfléchir.<p>

Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de lancer cette phrase assassine et elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était à elle qu'elle en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'être si sensible aux piques de Sacha, elle s'en voulait d'être si sensible à lui de façon générale et surtout, elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir oublier ce baiser qu'il lui avait arraché.

Au final, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait su, quelque part, la charmer un peu. Plus qu'un peu. Oserait-elle le penser ? Il avait changé sa vie depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Un peu. Il avait fait rire Lily et depuis cette matinée que les deux Waters avaient passée dans la maison de Délia, ce rire résonnait de nouveau dans tout l'hôtel particulier et Ondine avait recommencé à chanter sous sa douche. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais les employés recommençaient à sourire aussi. Même Violette l'avait remarqué, c'était dire. Et tout ça, c'était grâce à Sacha, ses airs enfantins et taquins, sa brusquerie emportée, si semblable à celle d'Ondine. Elle soupira. Merde, arriverait-elle enfin à le penser ? Depuis le temps que ça la torturait, deux semaines à repasser en boucle quelques minutes d'existence, c'est long. On a le temps de se poser des questions, par dizaine, par centaine et on a le temps d'avoir peur de constater qu'il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à tous ces points d'interrogation, la même, la plus grisante et la plus douloureuse de toutes les réponses. Arriverait-elle à le penser ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant une voiture arriver juste en face d'elle. Était-elle à contresens ? Elle braqua, écrasa le frein, la voiture partit en tête à queue, heurtant un muret qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas reprendre le contrôle de la Maserati qui avait décollé dans les airs. Le souffle coupé, elle lâcha le volant, glissa ses mains sur sa nuque pour se protéger et se tendit quand elle sentit la voiture retomber au sol puis basculer. Allait-elle mourir ? Mourir dans une voiture comme son père avant elle ? Comme cette mère horrible qui ne l'avait jamais aimée ?

La voiture bascula pour un troisième tonneau et Ondine ouvrit les yeux, laissant échapper un gémissement en voyant de la taule voler dans tous les sens. Elle sentait les larmes de peur rouler sur ses joues et ne put éviter la violence du choc d'une voiture qui percuta la carcasse cabossée de la Maserati qu'elle occupait toujours.

Arriverait-elle à le penser ? Juste avant la fin, pourrait-elle le penser ? Elle vit quelqu'un descendre de la voiture qui l'avait percutée et s'approcher d'elle. Elle sourit, sentant son esprit partir, elle n'entendait pas la voix de l'autre conducteur, elle n'entendait pas le bruit du vent qui caressait le peu qui restait d'elle, le peu qui restait de sa voiture. Arriverait-elle à le penser ?

Si elle devait mourir, elle voulait le penser, au moins une fois. Elle regarda sa main dépasser par la vitre brisée de la voiture et sourit encore plus quand elle vit du sang couler sur le bitume. Elle était blessée. Elle ne sentait rien. Sa colonne vertébrale avait souffert ? Elle sourit encore plus. Quel était l'intérêt de tout ça ? Pourquoi survivre ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Non, elle n'aurait pas le courage de le penser. Elle avait toujours manqué de courage.

* * *

><p>Sacha soupira en repensant à la gaffe qu'il avait faite avec l'héritière, qui lui avait valu une balafre sur la joue droite. Il effleura la plaie et grimaça, serrant sa main sur la bague qu'Ondine lui avait jetée au visage.<p>

Il marchait dans les rues de Palette, retardant un maximum le moment de rentrer chez lui. Il avait envie de réfléchir à ce que lui avait raconté Reggie. Comment aurait-il pu deviner, lui, que l'héritière était le vilain petit canard de sa famille, qu'elle était la fille qui aurait dû être un garçon, que sa mère l'avait rejetée parce qu'elle n'avait pas les bons chromosomes ? Est-ce qu'une mère peut vraiment faire ça ? Est-ce que sa mère l'aurait aimé s'il avait été une fille ? Est-ce qu'il se serait appelée Sasha ? Comment aurait-il été ? Une fille bagarreuse qui aurait cherché les ennuis tout le temps ou un bourreau des cœurs ? Aurait-il pu être ami avec l'héritière ? Aurait-il aimé les filles ou les garçons ? Serait-il tombé amoureux d'Ondine ? Pourquoi se posait-il la question ?

Il regarda la bague et la gravure à l'intérieur. « 20 décembre 2005. _À__ma__fille__chérie._ ». Son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait pas garder un tel trésor, ce n'était pas possible. Il observa le joyau, qu'il avait pris soin de nettoyer pour éviter que le sang ne s'incruste puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser dessus et se reprit. Mais que faisait-il ? Il soupira. Toute cette histoire avec l'héritière le perturbait bien trop. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était tellement belle quand elle était en colère. Juste pour la voir comme ça tout le temps, il avait le goût de la provoquer encore et toujours. Elle était tellement belle quand elle était énervée, qu'elle sifflait des insanités avec ses lèvres dont il connaissait à présent le goût, elle était tellement jolie quand sa voix claquait dans l'air pour lui hurler dessus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'énerver encore et toujours, de lui demander de le détester pour ne pas sombrer dans cette indifférence sourde qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Il préférait qu'elle le haïsse plutôt que de n'être rien dans sa vie.

Amis ? Amants ? Est-ce que la question se posait vraiment ? La dernière volonté de son père « Reste dans ton monde, le monde de la musique », il comptait l'appliquer au pied de la lettre. Ondine Waters n'était pas de son monde. Ondine Waters était intouchable, on ne pouvait pas regarder un seul de ses cheveux sans se prendre en plein visage à quel point on est insignifiant. Elle avait pouvoir de vie et de mort, elle était un Dieu en devenir, elle était sa déesse et une muse qu'il n'osait pas découvrir au fond de lui. Parce qu'il savait très bien ce que son inconscient lui dirait, ce que son inconscient lui avouerait et il ne voulait pas franchir cette simple limite. Peur de souffrir ? Sans le moindre doute.

Jessie l'avait tellement, tellement abimé qu'il n'osait plus s'imaginer tomber amoureux. Voilà la vérité. Nina, il en était guéri depuis très longtemps et il savait bien que l'héritière avait raison, que c'était une petite conne. Mais il avait si souvent rêvé d'elle, dans sa jeunesse qu'il voulait garder le rêve intact, qu'il voulait la garder sur un piédestal qui ne devait pas se retrouver vide, qu'il ne voulait pas voir vide. Et que ferait-il si Nina chutait de son trône ? Il y placerait l'héritière ?

Dieu qu'il l'avait trouvée belle. Mais, et le dire lui aurait brûlé la langue, il la préférait avec ses vêtements masculins et trop larges, ses piercings partout. Elle paraissait bien plus accessible que lorsqu'elle mettait ce costume de femme d'affaires qui lui seyait si bien. Quand elle n'était qu'Ondine, l'amie de Flora, c'était plus simple de se disputer avec elle parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de se prendre la tête avec la totalité de l'Empire Waters.

Quand il l'avait vu au Clémentiville, elle avait l'étiquette du pouvoir imprimée sur le visage et ça lui faisait peur, il devait bien l'avouer. Le courage était une notion toute relative et se mettre à dos tout un Empire financier, c'était un suicide pur et simple. Il n'aimait pas cette Ondine-là.

D'ailleurs, il n'aimait aucune Ondine. Il ouvrit la porte de son pavillon et gravit les marches de l'escalier menant à sa chambre, avant de pénétrer dedans et de se laisser tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

Ses pensées prirent fin quand « The Show Must Go On » de Queen résonna.

Il attrapa son téléphone qui était sur son bureau, qui lui servait de table de chevet, pour répondre. Il fronça les sourcils. Max. Que voulait-il ? Ça devait être important pour qu'il appelle si tard. Surtout que le jeune garçon avait toujours eu horreur du téléphone.

—Oui, Max, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Sacha…

La voix de Max était comme brisée, il chuchotait et Sacha entendait quelqu'un sangloter pas loin du garçon. Le batteur déglutit d'un air inquiet et se redressa vivement.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Max ? Tu es où ?

—À l'hôpital, avec Flora… C'est elle qui pleure… Sacha… C'est Ondine.

Max n'avait même pas prononcé la fin de sa phrase que son ami était déjà dans sa voiture, ayant dévalé les escaliers, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour à l'association rapide dans son esprit des mots « Ondine » et « hôpital ». Une terreur sourde emplissait ses veines, il ne voulait pas, surtout pas que… Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite des mots de Max, qui pourtant atteignirent tout de même son oreille.

—Elle a eu un accident de voiture, Sacha… Flora se sent super mal… Est-ce que tu peux venir ?

Il glissa les clés sur le contact et appuya sur l'accélérateur, oubliant toute notion de prudence.

—Je suis déjà en route.

Il raccrocha comme il put en tournant le volant et jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'héritière à cause de lui, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie et il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Il ne souhaitait pas sa mort. À la rigueur qu'elle ait très mal… Non, même pas… Un petit chagrin d'amour, peut-être ? Encore moins. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir pleurer. Pas à cause d'un garçon. Il soupira en serrant le frein à mains. Il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse à un moment. Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Il pouffa en détachant sa ceinture. Quelle connerie. Comme si c'était possible. Il manquait de beaucoup de sommeil, visiblement. Il descendit de la voiture et se força à marcher calmement pour atteindre les portes vitrées de l'hôpital qui s'ouvrirent. Il roula des yeux quand il entra au sein de l'hôpital et s'approcha de l'accueil, où une infirmière lui sourit d'un air engageant.

—Jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ?

—Je cherche l'héri… Ondine Waters. J'ai appris qu'elle avait été hospitalisée et…

Il se tut. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait des nouvelles de l'héritière ? Il s'en foutait totalement de cette fille. L'infirmière consulta ses fiches et leva les yeux sur lui.

—Et vous êtes… ?

—Euh… Un ami ?

—Un ami ? 'i tu 'eux v'aiment êt'e mon ami, dis à ches 'onna'ds de méde'ins de me lâ'er. Je ne suis pas mou'ante !

Sacha se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de sa gauche et retint un sourire en reconnaissant la voix acerbe de l'héritière, bien qu'elle fût un petit peu plus paralysée que d'habitude. Il eut la surprise de la découvrir sur des béquilles, avec une blouse de patient. Elle avait une attèle à la main gauche, pas mal d'hématomes, du sang coagulé dans ses longs cheveux roux et une sorte d'énorme bandage autour de la mâchoire. Il écarquilla les yeux, alors que l'infirmière se levait et se précipitait vers elle.

—Mademoiselle, avec votre hanche, vous ne devez pas marcher !

—Stop ! lança d'une voix un peu étranglée. 'e chuis juchte un peu blechée pas de 'uoi en fai'e tout un plat.

—Comment ça, sa hanche ? intervint Sacha. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

—Fracture, lança l'infirmière. Elle devrait se déplacer sur une chaise roulante.

—Moi 'i'ante, 'amais !

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa et la porta, confiant les béquilles à l'infirmière.

—D'accord. Dans ce cas, je te porte.

—Chacha, a'e-moi.

—Tu perds beaucoup de crédibilité, avec ce truc qui t'empêche de parler correctement, sourit-il, la conduisant jusqu'à l'ascenseur, écoutant les instructions de l'infirmière qui donnait son numéro de chambre.

—'A te ai'e out'e, bouda Ondine en passant ses bras autour du cou de Sacha pour ne pas tomber.

Ils laissèrent passer un silence, Ondine se taisant parce qu'elle se sentait ridicule quand elle parlait, lui parce qu'il savait qu'il dirait quelque chose de très con. Il préférait attendre que les portes se soient fermées, avant de sortir des énormités dans le genre de celles qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Quand il sentit l'ascenseur s'élever, Sacha serra Ondine contre lui, doucement.

—J'ai eu peur pour toi, Ondine.

—'uoi ?

—Tu m'as très bien entendu, je n'ai aucun problème d'élocution… Moi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

—'A te ai'e out'e, 'onna'd.

—Ça par contre, j'ai compris. C'est pas gentil.

Ondine sourit et grommela.

—Me 'ais pas 'i'e 'a 'ait mal…

—Désolé. Droite ou gauche ?

Elle tendit la main, plutôt que parler, désignant la droite. Il baissa les yeux sur l'héritière et ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte de l'ascenseur. Il soupira et repéra Max et Flora qui tournaient en rond dans un couloir.

—Livraison spéciale, s'écria Sacha pour attirer leur attention, qui veut une héritière en miettes ?

—'A te…

—Aie oute, je sais, oui.

Il retint un pouffement moqueur tandis qu'elle se débattait dans ses bras, visiblement contrariée de ne pas pouvoir répliquer quelque chose de cinglant sans se rendre ridicule. Sacha passa dans la chambre et l'allongea délicatement dans le lit puis il se tourna sur la droite et posa quelque chose sur la table basse.

—Tu ne devrais pas te débarrasser de ce genre de choses. Je veux pas passer pour un superstitieux, mais je pense que si tu avais gardé la bague que ton père t'a offerte, tu n'en serais pas là. Je l'ai nettoyée, normalement, il ne devrait plus y avoir de taches de sang dessus.

Elle ne répondit rien et plongea son regard dans celui de Sacha qui hocha la tête. Il avait compris le message silencieux. Un remerciement. Sacha attrapa un siège et ignora Max et Flora qui toussotaient pour attirer son attention, pour lancer :

—Tu en as pour combien de temps avec tout ça ?

—'at'e chemai'es. Et a'ê'e de 'e mo'er de moi en me fai'ant pa'ler.

Il pouffa, tandis que Flora et Max levaient les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient cru à un subit accès de gentillesse de la part de Sacha, mais ce n'était qu'une façon supplémentaire de se moquer d'elle. Il sortit de la chambre en esquivant de justesse un livre qu'elle lança à travers la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, perdant son sourire et attrapant Flora contre lui, pour la consoler en passant une main dans son dos.

—Max, dit-il au petit frère, tu m'as fait peur avec ton appel. J'ai cru que… J'avais…

—Désolé. Je t'ai appelé quand on ne savait pas encore ce qu'il en était… C'est nous que les urgences ont appelés, c'était le dernier numéro composé.

—Vous avez appelé chez les Waters ?

Max hocha la tête, déglutissant, se souvenant de ce moment où il avait dû affronter le téléphone.

—J'ai eu monsieur Di Pario au téléphone. Il m'a dit qu'il préviendrait Violette dès que possible. En attendant, il nous demande de nous occuper d'elle…

Sacha sourit.

—Rentrez, je vais rester. J'ai l'habitude des nuits dans les hôpitaux, pas vous… Et…

Il baissa les yeux. Il se sentait responsable, même s'il préfèrerait mourir que de l'avouer. Il vit Flora hocher la tête et s'éloigner pour entrer dans la chambre d'Ondine et Max soupira.

—C'est pas ta faute, Sacha. Flora m'a raconté mais c'est pas ta faute. Misty fait toujours ça, avec ses voitures, ce n'est pas la première qu'elle envoie dans le décor, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Avec ou sans toi, elle se serait plantée.

—J'aurais préféré que ce soit sans moi, commenta Sacha d'une petite voix. Si j'avais pas été aussi…

—Toi ? proposa Max.

—Je cherchais plutôt un terme péjoratif…

—C'est ce que je dis, murmura innocemment le petit frère de Flora.

Sacha le regarda d'un air vexé avant de soupirer.

—Max, c'est peut-être pas le moment pour m'enfoncer… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, au juste ?

—Une hanche fracturée, deux phalanges cassées, le dos en vrac, la mâchoire pétée et beaucoup de chance… Sa voiture a fait une tête à queue avant de manger un mur, de faire trois tonneaux et d'être percutée par une autre voiture. Les médecins ne savent pas comment elle s'est sortie vivante de là et comment elle fait pour péter la forme.

Sacha ne répondit pas et jeta un œil sur la chambre 709 qu'occupait Ondine. Flora ressortit et ne jeta pas un regard à Sacha qui fronça les sourcils en suivant sa meilleure amie des yeux, alors qu'elle partait vers l'ascenseur. Max la suivit en disant :

—Elle pense que tu es en partie responsable de tout ça. Et elle s'en veut, aussi. Je m'occupe d'elle. Évite de tuer l'héritière Waters avec tes maladresses de langage, s'il te plaît.

—Je sais me tenir, sourit Sacha avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Ondine qui sursauta lorsqu'il referma la porte un peu brutalement. Excuse-moi.

Ondine haussa les épaules en se remettant dans son lit, tirant la couverture qui grattait sur elle. Elle tourna le dos à Sacha qui s'installa sur la chaise, posant ses mains sur le lit.

—Je… Je vais rester ici cette nuit…

—Je chais. F'o me 'a 'it.

—Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

—Je ne chuis pas mou'ante.

Sacha secoua la tête.

—Moralement, je veux dire… Ton père est… Enfin…

—Et 'oi ? Le 'ien est mo't à 'hô'i'al et 'u es là 'and 'ême.

—C'est pas pareil, affirma Sacha d'un air buté. J'étais préparé à cette mort et…

Ondine se retourna vers lui en se pelotonnant dans les couvertures.

—Ch'est pas vrai. On 'e 'eut 'amais che p'épa'er à la 'o't d'un p'oche, 'ême a'ec u'e lon'e 'ala'ie. Et 'a mè'e 'a pa'lé de 'a dechente aux Enfe's…

—Ma mère parle trop.

Les deux se tournèrent vers la porte en entendant des coups frappés et un médecin entra, dévisagea Sacha en soupirant avant de s'écrier :

—Oh non, pas lui…

Ondine pouffa.

—I' 'ait chet e'et-là à 'out le 'onde…

—Bonsoir docteur Williams, sourit Sacha.

—Bonsoir… Je suppose qu'on va encore devoir te foutre dehors parce que les visites sont terminées ?

—Tout à fait. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici de mon plein gré. Et je reviendrai par la fenêtre s'il le faut.

Ondine le fixa d'un air halluciné et le médecin sourit en lui serrant la main.

—C'est donc comme ça que tu avais fait… Je suis étonné de te retrouver ici, avec mademoiselle Waters. Comment allez-vous mademoiselle ?

—'ous a'ez pe'du du f'ic, ce soi' ?

—Oui. La prochaine fois, cartonnez-vous avec une Ferrari et essayez de vous faire une commotion cérébrale. Je parie là-dessus à chaque fois.

Ondine sourit douloureusement et supplia le médecin de ne la faire sourire, tandis qu'il demandait à Sacha de sortir, le temps qu'il examine sa précieuse patiente. Hochant la tête, Sacha se détourna et soupira en s'asseyant sur une des chaises du couloir.

Elle avait raison, l'héritière. Ça lui faisait mal de se retrouver ici, encore, ça lui faisait mal de revivre le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu quand il avait perdu son père. Cependant, ça ne comptait pas. Il ne souhaitait à personne de souffrir seul, même pas à cette fille.

Il resta encore quelques minutes assis, avant de se lever pour faire les cent pas, plus par réflexe que par réelle inquiétude, puis il s'arrêta, attrapa son téléphone portable et appela sa mère :

—Maman ? Excuse-moi, je te réveille mais… Je ne rentre pas cette nuit… T'inquiète pas, rien de très grave, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais je suis à l'hôpital, je vais tenir compagnie à l'héritière. Elle a eu un accident de voiture.

Rougissant quand sa mère fit un sous-entendu peu subtil sur une probable histoire d'amour entre eux, il raccrocha subitement en entendant la porte de la chambre d'Ondine s'ouvrir. Le médecin sortit et rejoignit Sacha.

—Alors ? Elle va bien ?

—Trop, même. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi guillerette alors qu'elle n'est jamais arrivée aussi blessée. Quand elle a eu l'accident avec la Veyron, elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de chance. Mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement… La personne qui l'a percutée, la deuxième, celle qui n'a pas fait de délit de fuite, affirme qu'elle a murmuré un prénom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, que c'était sûrement ça qui l'avait retenue à la vie…

Le médecin se tut, invitant Sacha à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, pendu aux lèvres du docteur Williams, un type très bizarre qui prétendait qu'on s'était inspiré de lui pour créer le docteur House.

—Elle va bien. Elle va juste être immobilisée quelques temps et râler de tout son souffle quand elle se retrouvera bloquée dans sa chambre de l'hôtel particulier. Et toi, Sacha, tu vas bien ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était pendant une crise de manque… Tu as décroché ?

Sacha secoua la tête.

—J'ai repris.

—Tu fumes moins, j'espère.

—Oui, je contrôle ma consommation avec beaucoup de sévérité. C'est quoi le prénom qu'elle a murmuré avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ?

Il posait la question pour changer de sujet. Il ne voulait pas encore recevoir un discours moralisateur de ce médecin trop acerbe. Le médecin sourit d'un air ironique.

—Tu ne devines pas ?

Sacha secoua la tête. Évidemment qu'il ne devinait pas. Il n'était pas dans la tête de l'héritière, comme pouvait-il deviner à qui elle pensait quand elle était sur le point de mourir ?

—Sacha.

—Oui ?

—Non, c'est le prénom qu'elle a murmuré.

* * *

><p>Et voici la fin du chapitre !<p>

J'en profite pour redire à quel point je suis triste que Steve Jobs (oui, c'est la véritable orthographe de son nom) soit décédé. Comme vous avez sûrement pu le constater, j'ai mal orthographié son nom dans "Tremplin Indigo". C'est fait exprès. Comme il était vivant du temps de l'écriture de cette fanfiction, j'ai perverti son nom afin de ne pas avoir trop de problèmes.

Bref, hommage au grand homme qu'il était, même si tout le monde doit bassiner la Terre entière avec ça. Sachez que je suis MacUser depuis maintenant trois ans et que ce décès me touche, en tant que cliente, mais pas seulement. Steve Jobs était également un personnage de Tremplin Indigo, plus que secondaire, certes, mais sa mort va me contraindre à modifier mon intrigue dans la seconde partie de cette fanfiction. D'où mon profond désarroi.


	7. VII

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**Happy Together, Simple Plan, Freaky Friday OST.**

**Fireflies, Owl City, Ocean Eyes.**

**Plaisirs Solitaires, Madame Kay, Le Choix de la Rédaction.**

**Dumb, Nirvana, Nirvana.**

**Lights, Archive, Lights.**

* * *

><p><strong>VII.<strong>

Ondine se réveilla, transpercée par la douloureuse impression qu'on lui broyait la mâchoire et elle grimaça. Bon dieu ce qu'elle détestait les hôpitaux. Pas qu'elle était une habituée de la blouse de patient, bien entendu, mais entre les comas éthyliques, les crises de manque de Daisy, les examens de Lily et les accidents de voiture, elle commençait à connaître du monde dans tous les services.

Elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Sacha dormir sur la chaise, la tête dans ses bras, appuyé sur le bord du lit. Elle leva une main et caressa doucement les cheveux du garçon, un sourire encore plus doux plaqué sur le visage. C'était douloureux de sourire, mais c'était apaisant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux de cet imbécile chronique qui était resté malgré l'interdiction des médecins. Était-il réellement revenu par la fenêtre ? Il soupira dans son sommeil, gémissant légèrement et Ondine retira sa main, provoquant un grognement.

Elle secoua la tête. Même ainsi, il trouvait le moyen de râler, ce mec. Il était décidément très fort. Elle cessa de caresser les cheveux quand elle le sentit redresser la tête et qu'elle croisa son regard ensommeillé. Bénissant l'obscurité qui dissimulait le rougissement qu'elle sentait enflammer ses joues, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

—J'me suis endormi… ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Sacha porta un regard à sa montre et sursauta.

—_Merde _! Je dois aller bosser !

Il se redressa, se leva et s'étira, regardant Ondine l'observer d'un air halluciné.

—Ben quoi ?

Elle indiqua la montre de Sacha et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

—Ah ! Tu es étonnée que je commence si tôt ? Il est cinq heures, je dois repasser chez moi, me changer, rassurer ma mère et prendre mon service à six heures trente. Je reviendrai après.

Ondine se tourna et alluma la petite lampe de chevet et s'étira pour attraper un papier et un stylo.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener des trucs ? » écrivit-elle.

—Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Mon iPod ! Et mes clopes ! Et l'autorisation de sortie, ça me soule déjà d'être ici. »

Sacha secoua la tête avec un sourire.

—Ok pour l'iPod. Mais les cigarettes, c'est mort, ils ne te laisseront jamais fumer avec ta mâchoire pétée… Quant à l'autorisation de sortie… Et après quoi ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi, galérer pour te lever juste pour aller pisser, ne pas pouvoir sortir de ton lit ?

Ondine grimaça. Elle n'avait pas vu la chose ainsi. C'était vrai qu'elle allait devoir être enfermée dans sa chambre. Ça allait être long, tout ce temps sans pouvoir conduire, ou jouer de la basse. Elle gémit.

—Quoi encore ?

« Je peux plus jouer. Et comment je vais faire pour mes cours ? Et pour la CMS ? On a des examens dans pas longtemps, je ne peux pas les rater ! Si je loupe mon année, Violette va me défoncer à coups de pelle et elle enterrera mes restes au fin fond de notre propriété italienne ! »

—J'suis désolé… C'est de ma faute et…

Sacha pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux.

—Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour toi, n'hésite pas…

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel et écrivit ironiquement :

« Va en cours à ma place. C'est la seule solution. Crétin, va. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant hocher la tête.

—D'accord.

Elle leva la main pour le rattraper mais il se détournait déjà pour sortir de la chambre d'hôpital. Il ne l'avait quand même pas prise au sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il n'était pas bête au point de penser qu'il pouvait suivre des cours de fiscalité des entreprises ou d'analyse financière de troisième année à Harvard comme ça.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, se pelotonnant dans les couvertures en soupirant. Autant dormir, elle n'avait que ça à faire.

* * *

><p>Elle chantonnait l'air de Fireflies d'Owl City, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, quand Sacha passa la porte de sa chambre avec un sourire. Il déposa sur la table un bordel indescriptible et un bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui tendit en rougissant.<p>

—De la part de ma mère.

—'e'ci…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sentait qu'il allait vraiment la forcer à parler juste pour se moquer d'elle, comme le prouvait le sourire taquin du garçon. Elle lui tendit son majeur droit, puisque le gauche était dans une attèle, alors qu'il lui faisait le check-up de ce qu'il avait récupéré.

—Ton iPod, ton PC, les cours que tu avais aujourd'hui… C'est très intéressant, la micro finance. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut parler vite, ton prof ! J'ai eu du mal à suivre !

Elle lui jeta un regard incrédule. Il était vraiment allé en cours à sa place ?

—Je déconne, héritière. J'ai demandé au professeur Keteleeria de voir avec ses collègues s'ils ne pouvaient pas mettre sur clé USB les cours qu'ils dispensaient dans le courant de la semaine pour que tu puisses les avoir. Quant à tes cours de musique, le professeur Chen me les donnera et je te les transmettrai. Tes épreuves théoriques, tu pourras les passer de chez toi, j'ai négocié et le professeur a donné son accord. Et la pratique est reportée à quand tu iras mieux. Sauf en guitare. Va savoir mais ton professeur ne doit pas beaucoup t'aimer, il t'a collé un F d'office. Pour le piano, elle a été cool et pour la basse… Ben comme tu as tapé dans l'œil de Jacky, il t'a déjà décerné un A+ en fonction de ce qu'il avait vu en cours. Ton semestre est sauvé grâce à ça.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle Ondine attrapa la carte dans le bouquet que Délia lui avait offert. Elle lut que Délia lui souhaitait un prompt rétablissement et qu'elle lui faisait passer… Elle relut trois fois la carte pendant que Sacha toussotait difficilement.

—Sinon, ma mère va te préparer des milkshakes sucrés puisque tu ne peux plus rien avaler, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que tu n'aies à manger que les horreurs de l'hôpital. Et elle te fera aussi de la soupe, si tu veux. T'es pas obligée d'accepter, acheva-t-il en déposant un immense gobelet plein de milkshake à la framboise sur la tablette devant elle.

—Monsieur Di Pario m'a demandé de te dire que Violette était passée à l'hôtel et était repartie aussitôt. Elle te souhaite un bon rétablissement mais n'a pas que ça à faire, a-t-elle dit. Ton maître d'hôtel semblait outré. Il te demande si tu veux qu'il s'occupe de nettoyer une chambre au rez-de-chaussée pour ta sortie qui est prévue dans trois jours. Et si tu veux qu'il embauche du personnel supplémentaire.

Elle haussa un sourcil en tendant une main vers le milkshake qui lui faisait quand même très envie. Pour quoi faire ? Elle n'était pas mourante, juste incapable de parler et de marcher.

—Et il m'a proposé de m'occuper de toi, pendant ton mois de convalescence. J'ai dit oui.

Elle pouffa et grimaça de douleur, portant sur Sacha un regard amusé, tandis qu'il s'asseyait, cessant de s'agiter, après avoir posé l'ordinateur d'Ondine sur les genoux de la blessée.

—'u b'agues, ch'est ch'a ?

—Je suis très sérieux. J'ai vu ce qu'il restait de ta voiture… Et… _Putain _je me sens coupable… Si je réfléchissais avant de parler, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et…

—'é'ais 'as au 'olant de la voitu'e qui m'a 'ait 'ai'e une cho'tie de 'ou'e. 'u 'as 'as à 'e 'en'ir 'ou'a'le.

—Si je ne t'avais pas énervée au point que tu te sépares du dernier cadeau que ton père t'a fait, je pense que tu n'aurais jamais pris le volant, tu serais restée au Clémentiville et…

Elle posa sa main valide sur la bouche du garçon pour l'inciter à se taire et secoua la tête pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre ses excuses. Reportant son regard sur l'ordinateur, elle pianota quelque peu pour se connecter au réseau de l'hôpital, avant d'ouvrir sa boîte mail professionnelle et celle qu'elle réservait à ses amis pendant que Sacha l'observait avec un petit regard perdu. Il l'entendit pianoter et quelques minutes plus tard, elle tourna l'écran vers lui. Elle avait ouvert une nouvelle page de traitement de texte, intitulée poétiquement « Lis ça connard ».

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de cet accident. Tu n'es pas responsable une seule seconde de mon goût prononcé pour la vitesse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me plante, depuis que j'ai mon permis, j'ai eu pas mal d'accidents, même si celui-là est le plus grave.

T'occuper de moi pendant ma convalescence ? Me lever, me coucher, me préparer mon petit déjeuner, porter la livrée Waters, m'aider à m'habiller, à me déshabiller et à me laver ? Je crois que ce serait le comble de l'humiliation pour moi.

Alors stop. De toute façon, tu n'as pas à mettre ce poids sur tes épaules. Quand j'ai eu mon accident, j'étais à mille lieues de penser à toi. »

Sacha relut le texte trois fois avant d'éclater de rire.

—Tu connais beaucoup de personnes s'appelant Sacha ?

Ondine haussa les sourcils et récupéra son ordinateur.

« Un c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Pourquoi ? »

Sacha se leva rendant son ordinateur à l'héritière, la forçant à se décaler sur son lit pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Oo ? »

—C'est plus pratique pour discuter, si t'as pas à me le tendre à chaque fois.

« Certes. Réponds à ma putain de question ! »

Sacha se pencha vers elle et murmura dans son oreille, la faisant frissonner sans s'en rendre compte :

—Dans ton agonie, c'est mon prénom que tu as murmuré…

« Je me croyais déjà en Enfer, visiblement. Fantasme pas, va. Ça change rien à ce que je t'ai dit plus haut. »

Elle fit une pause, le poussa de sa main valide et recommença à écrire :

« Et dégage loin de moi, tu es bien trop proche. »

—En fait, même quand tu ne peux pas parler, tu continues à être chiante… Mais bon, j'y tiens vraiment.

« À être proche ? »

—À me faire pardonner, démentit-il, exaspéré par le manque d'à propos de l'héritière. Juste pour mes paroles. Surtout que… Comment dire…

Il détourna le regard alors qu'elle le fixait avec attention.

—Parfois… Je dis bien « parfois », il t'arrive d'être… mieux… que Nina.

« Mieux ? »

—Plus… Plus jolie ? Rarement, hein ! Mais ça arrive.

Un toussotement venant de la porte le fit pâlir. Il examina de la tête aux pieds la personne qui se trouvait appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte et déglutit. Nina. Grande brune aux yeux verts rehaussés d'un trait de khôl étincelants de malice, des lèvres pulpeuses et brillantes, un visage fin et ovale, une longue jupe et un manteau en fourrure, elle les regardait avec une attention toute particulière.

—Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

Sacha se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux, son regard se posant partout, sauf sur les deux femmes qui s'affrontaient du regard. Il se sentait de trop, ou comme un mari pris sur le fait, ou un peu les deux à la fois.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas en France ?

—Mon époux avait affaire aux États-Unis. Je me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter pour saluer mon cadet et ma future belle-sœur. Et quand j'arrive, je la retrouve dans les bras du meilleur ami de son fiancé. On dirait un vaudeville.

—Ex meilleur ami, corrigea sèchement Sacha. Et il ne se passe rien entre l'héritière et moi. Tout le monde te confirmera qu'on se déteste. Pas vrai ?

Ondine hocha la tête sans la moindre hésitation, foudroyant toujours Nina du regard, n'arrivant pas à en vouloir à Sacha de ne pas la lâcher des yeux. Là, c'était sûr qu'elle était plus belle qu'elle. Qu'elle avait plus d'allure. Faut dire que c'était un peu de la triche de comparer Ondine, ses hématomes partout et sa fronde avec Nina et sa fourrure.

—Sors de là, Nina, s'il te plaît.

Ondine et Nina brisèrent leur affrontement visuel pour regarder Sacha avec incrédulité tandis qu'il s'approchait de la nouvelle venue, la saisissant par le bras pour l'entraîner dehors.

—Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Sacha referma la porte derrière lui et sourit doucement. Elle s'approcha de lui, glissant son nez dans le cou du garçon.

—Tu m'as manqué, Sacha.

La voix était si douce qu'il déglutit et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle continuait son petit discours.

—J'ai eu peur que tu m'aies oubliée tout ce temps où on ne s'est pas vus… Je me suis tellement ennuyée de toi que j'ai cru mourir plusieurs fois…

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel en caressant les cheveux de Nina.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

—Pardon ?

—Pourquoi es-tu venue à l'hôpital ? Je pensais pourtant que Waters et toi ne pouviez pas vous voir…

—Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas la voir. Pourtant, tu es là.

Sacha secoua la tête.

—Parce que c'est de ma faute, si elle est là.

—Et c'est la future femme de Régis. Je suis venue ici directement depuis l'aéroport. Sacha… Tu es devenu un homme magnifique… Tu ne m'invites pas à boire un verre ? Voire plus…

Il éclata de rire et la repoussa d'entre ses bras, dans un geste qui fit sursauter Ondine qui assistait à la scène à travers la vitre de sa chambre. Nina avait visiblement fait exprès de jouer cette petite scène de retrouvailles entre deux anciens amis juste devant les yeux d'Ondine. Elle sourit en voyant Nina perdre toutes ses couleurs.

De l'autre côté du mur, Sacha secouait lentement la tête.

—Non. Ni boire un verre ni rien d'autre. Tu es mariée.

—Si ce n'est que ça, tu sais, ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour… Je peux vivre des histoires à côté, ça ne pose aucun problème.

—C'est toujours non. Je n'ai plus le moindre sentiment pour toi.

Nina pinça les lèvres et foudroya Ondine du regard à travers la vitre.

—Je vois. C'est Waters, c'est ça ?

—Rien à voir avec elle, je n'étais plus amoureux de toi bien avant de la connaître. Tu n'es plus mon genre de femmes.

—À ce que j'ai pu voir, tu les préfères rousses… T'es au courant qu'elle ne baise pas ?

—Et c'est tout à son honneur de savoir tenir un tel serment. En plus, ça ne me concerne pas. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire ? pesta Sacha. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle. Je déteste les gosses de riches prétentieuses et imbues d'elles-mêmes, je déteste les gens qui ne jurent que par le luxe et les vacances en jet, je déteste le champagne, les solitaires et les rubis, je déteste Louboutin, Jimmy Choo et la gastronomie française.

Nina leva les yeux au ciel et replaça une mèche avec un sourire.

—Je sais. Toi, tu aimes les filles franches et honnêtes. Et tu aimes la musique… J'ai relu tes chansons, il y a peu. J'ai adoré, c'était superbe.

—Lesquelles ?

La sœur de Régis se tut.

—Tu prétends t'être ennuyée de moi et tu ne connais même pas une de mes chansons ? Va-t'en Nina.

Il se détourna et ouvrit la porte, elle le retint et le força à la regarder.

Ondine observa la poignée s'abaisser et la porte s'entrouvrir, puis elle entendit la voix de Nina s'élever.

—Elle n'est pas faite pour toi, bon sang !

—Je sais.

—Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me rejettes pour elle ? Je suis plus…

—Plus jolie ? Oui. C'est vrai. Surtout en ce moment. Elle a la mâchoire cassée, la hanche brisée, des bleus partout, elle ne peut même pas aller pisser toute seule parce qu'elle ne peut pas marcher… Mais il ne s'agit pas d'elle.

Ondine se sentit vexée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais ne pouvait même pas le contredire. La réplique de Nina lui fit écarquiller les yeux et lui donna envie de mourir.

—Elle a payé des gens pour me surpasser au concours de Reine du lycée d'Acajou ! Elle les a payés pour qu'ils votent pour elle et a même proposé des services en nature alors même qu'elle porte une putain de bague de pureté ! Elle n'est pas honnête, cette fille et elle te fera souffrir.

Ce n'était pas vrai ! Elle se leva et se déplaça, tant bien que mal, pour ouvrir la porte et tenter de sauter à la gorge de Nina pour lui faire ravaler ses propos. Sacha la retint à temps et de justesse tandis qu'elle se mettait à sangloter de colère, rageant de ne pas pouvoir mettre cher à cette putain, que ce soit par des coups ou par des mots. Sacha se baissa et l'attrapa, la portant, puis il la regarda doucement et instantanément, trop étonnée, elle se calma.

—Franchement, _pétasse_, tu devrais arrêter d'écouter aux portes, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux alors que Sacha reportait un regard dur sur Nina, pour ensuite dévisager Ondine avec un sourire.

—On peut reprocher des choses à l'héritière. C'est une sale gosse vulgaire et emportée, qui collectionne les bagnoles trop chères et trop puissantes pour sa conduite désordonnée. Elle est bordélique et se croit chez elle partout où elle passe, elle est un nid à emmerdes monumentales, c'est une empêcheuse de déprimer en rond, elle est aussi féminine qu'une paire d'altères. Mais il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas lui retirer, c'est son honnêteté. Je ne crois pas un mot de ton histoire, Nina. Ce concours ridicule, elle l'a gagné par ses propres moyens. Oh ! J'ai compris. Tu as la rage parce que tu t'es faite battre par une passoire grassouillette, c'est ça ?

Ondine pouffa pour masquer la gêne qu'elle ressentait face à l'énonciation de ses défauts. Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la voix de Sacha quand il dressait la liste de ses défauts mais plus une sorte d'affection. Plus que tout, il la défendait face à Chen, alors qu'elle était là en personne et il la regardait, elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse ça le seul jour où elle n'était vraiment pas à son avantage ?

Nina ricana froidement. Il leva les yeux au ciel et d'un léger coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, où il pénétra pour déposer Ondine sur son lit, pointant sur elle un doigt furieux.

—Arrête d'écouter aux portes. Tu te fais mal quand tu te lèves. Immobile quatre semaines ou paralysée à vie, tu choisis quoi ?

Ondine grogna en reprenant son ordinateur ouvrant une page internet donnant sur son forum préféré qui parlait de bagnoles. Autant en profiter pour aller voir les dernières nouveautés. Elle ne leva pas les yeux sur Sacha quand il repartit et attendit qu'il soit parti pour écrire sur son document de traitement de textes :

« YIIIIIHI o/ VICTOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ! »

Elle venait de vaincre Nina Chen par K.O grâce à Sacha. C'était elle qu'il regardait, elle qu'il cajolait. Elle devrait se blesser plus souvent, elle aimait bien quand il s'occupait d'elle comme ça. Elle cliqua sur l'icône d'actualisation de son statut sur son forum pour marquer :

« Maserati Granturismo MC Sport Line, je t'aimais bien. Adieu. »

Elle sourit, effaçant ce qu'elle avait marqué sur le document intitulé « Lis ça connard ». Elle osait le penser. Il était possible qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de Sacha, comme on tombe dans l'escalier, douloureusement et stupidement, au détour d'un pas mal calculé, d'une œillade qui n'avait rien à faire là, d'un sourire éblouissant qui résonne et éclaire tout. Elle était tombée et à présent qu'elle ne pouvait plus vraiment se relever, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de se redresser. Elle resterait bien un peu plus par terre, pensa-t-elle alors que Sacha rouvrait la porte et lui souriait.

—À quoi tu penses ?

—À 'a voitu'e.

Sacha secoua la tête d'un air atterré.

—Tu sembles amoureuse, là. Tu me fais peur, parfois, _pétasse_.

Elle l'ignora, retenant tout de même un sourire, alors qu'il se réinstallait à côté d'elle. Elle changea de page et repartit sur son forum, répondre à la question d'un internaute sur les véritables performances de la 458 Italia, commenter le statut d'un autre internaute qui affirmait recevoir ses nouvelles pièces la semaine suivante et Sacha soupira rapidement d'ennui.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, entre Nina et toi, au lycée ?

Changeant de bureau virtuel, Ondine retrouva son traitement de texte.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler, cette histoire n'est vraiment pas glorieuse. »

—Je me doute, mais pour que tu lui sautes à la gorge comme ça, c'est qu'il faut vraiment que ses propos soient offensants. J'aime bien comprendre.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? On était ensemble au lycée. Dans la même classe. Régis était une classe en dessous… Eh oui, je suis plus vieille que toi. Fais pas cette tête, ça me donne envie de te frapper et ça me frustre de faire moins que mon âge.

Rapidement, il y a eu une sorte de rivalité entre elle et moi. D'un côté la beauté, de l'autre l'intelligence. Fais pas cette tête non plus, je te raconte juste l'histoire, moi. Mes parents sont décédés quand j'étais en deuxième année. J'ai pris énormément de recul par rapport à cette pseudo rivalité à ce moment. Chen, le frère, venait d'arrêter de me faire des avances, c'était le panard total.

Jusqu'à mon année de terminale. Aurore a eu l'idée moisie de m'inscrire au concours pour élire la reine du lycée. Je me suis retrouvée seule concurrente de Nina. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Aurore a fait ça, elle prétend que c'était une simple impulsion, une envie de rigoler un peu, quoi.

Sauf que Nina, elle, elle a moyen rigolé. Elle allait de vacheries en vacheries pour tenter de me discréditer et j'ignorais parfaitement Reggie et Paul qui disaient qu'on devait se venger. Ça n'a jamais eu la moindre importance pour moi, d'être couronnée reine du lycée. Je commençais à peine à me faire à l'idée que mes parents étaient morts, qu'ils m'avaient légué la Waters dans un destin plus que foireux et mon rêve de monter mon propre groupe pour égaler les Red Hot s'était évanoui. Ça n'avait aucune importance, tout ça.

De toute façon, le résultat était évident. Nina Chen, futur mannequin, contre Ondine Waters, vierge effarouchée. À l'époque, je portais une bague de chasteté. Tu sais, ces anneaux où on peut lire « Le vrai amour attend ». J'étais un peu la risée du lycée à cause de ça… »

—Pourquoi ? C'est noble de vouloir respecter un tel engagement.

« Personne ne le faisait, tiens. De tous mes camarades de classe, je suis la seule à être encore vierge. Enfin… Le problème, c'est que lors du bal du lycée, où Reggie m'avait invitée à être sa cavalière, ma victoire sur Nina était écrasante. 100 votants, 30 pour elle, 70 pour moi. C'est pour ça que 'Gie m'appelle sa reine.

Elle a payé des gens, avec des faveurs sexuelles, pour qu'ils aillent voir le directeur en prétendant que je les avais payés pour qu'ils votent pour moi. Certains ont même poussé le vice jusqu'à dire que des trucs absolument ignobles, quoi. Le directeur m'a refusé le titre et a exigé que je rende ma couronne devant l'ensemble du lycée lors de ma remise de diplômes, ce que j'ai fait, évidemment. »

—Mais… Tu aurais dû te défendre ! Protester !

« Et qui m'aurait crue ? Je suis une Waters. Violette commençait à faire parler d'elle en tant que croqueuse de jeunes hommes, Daisy venait de passer dans les journaux à scandales en train de faire une pipe poudreuse à son dealer, pourquoi aurais-je été différente de mes sœurs ?

Reggie et Paul sont allés voir les types qui avaient menti au directeur qui ont tout avoué. Les deux geeks ont réussi à les filmer en train de faire des confessions et ils ont passé le film au directeur qui a accepté de me rendre mon titre et de me faire des excuses à titre privé. Mais le mal était fait.

Les gens ont longtemps continué à vivement critiquer le fait que je porte ma bague de pureté. Tout ça aurait été différent si je n'avais pas porté ce bijou, mais affirmé la volonté de mes parents de me marier pure comme l'exige la tradition familiale de façon claire. »

—C'est ridicule ! Pas toi, hein, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps. Mais la réaction de… T'étais à Acajou, c'est ça ?

« Oui. »

—Des gosses de riches. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas ces gens-là. Ils manquent d'honneur.

« Tu ne m'inclus plus dedans ? »

—Toi, t'es… différente. Tu me détestes, certes, mais pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce que je semble être.

« Je »

Ondine secoua la tête et effaça.

« Non, rien. Je peux retourner à mon forum, maintenant ? »

—Ouais, vas-y. Tu me dis quand tu veux que je m'en aille.

« Tu obéirais ? »

Sacha haussa les épaules et attrapa un cahier qu'il avait amené avec lui.

—Oui. De toute façon, je vais m'installer chez toi, pour pouvoir m'occuper de Ta Majesté. Il va bien falloir que je m'acclimate à ton château.

« C'est une blague, hein ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague. »

—Non, non. Je m'installe chez toi, héritière. À moi la vie de riches ! ironisa Sacha.

Ondine secoua la tête et changea de bureau virtuel pour reprendre sa réponse sur le forum, alors que Sacha baissait la tête sur son cahier. Ondine continua à taper en jetant un regard au cahier. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une chanson.

Ils restèrent côte à côte près de trois quarts d'heures jusqu'à ce qu'Ondine se tortille sur le lit, d'un air gêné. Sacha leva les yeux de son cahier pour poser sur elle un regard interrogateur.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle rosit légèrement en se mordillant les lèvres. C'était une situation un peu embarrassante.

—Euh…

—Envie de faire pipi, c'est ça ?

Le sourire moqueur de Sacha la fit rougir encore plus. Elle changea de bureau virtuel et écrivit :

« VTFF. Connard. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Et pousse-toi de mon lit, bordel ! »

Elle se leva, passa par-dessus le garçon et se mit sur ses pieds, difficilement. Elle grimaça sous la douleur et tenta d'avancer, alors que sa hanche la lançait douloureusement. Foutue fracture à la con. Elle se sentit soulevée du sol et rencontra le regard de Sacha, qui avait toujours ce petit sourire moqueur.

—Tu me fais pitié, à marcher comme une petite vieille. Et avant que tu ne protestes, je ne te lâcherai pas. Enfin, si, mais quand tu auras besoin d'intimité et…

Ce fut au tour de Sacha de rougir alors qu'Ondine lui tirait la langue. Elle se résigna à passer ses bras autour du cou du garçon et enfouit son nez au creux de l'épaule, en dissimulant un petit sourire. Elle était bien, dans ses bras, même si c'était pour aller faire pipi.

* * *

><p>Flora passa la porte de la chambre d'Ondine, faisant sursauter Sacha qui était assis sur une chaise au fond de la chambre en train de lire un roman et la blessée qui étudiait dans son lit, assistant en direct à un cours, Aurore ayant branché Skype. Ça grésillait un peu, mais elle arrivait à capter l'essentiel, qu'elle reprenait en notes tranquillement. Ondine sourit.<p>

« [15 : 33 : 17] Misty dit :

Excuse-moi, Aurore, je vais devoir couper, j'ai de la visite. Tu m'envoies le reste ?

[15 : 34 : 21] _Fantasque_ dit :

Oui, _bichette_, bien entendu.

[15 : 34 : 58] Misty dit :

Merci. »

Ondine ferma l'ordinateur et le posa sur la table pendant que Flora se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser.

—Misty, comment ça va ?

—Ma' pa'out. En'ie de 'umer, auchi.

Sacha éclata de rire en tournant la page de son roman, ne se levant même pas pour saluer Flora qui soupira.

—Sacha, tu pourrais venir me dire bonjour, non ?

—Bonjour, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre, c'est un super moment, laisse-moi le finir. Le héros est en train de faire sa déclaration à la femme de sa vie, il s'y prend comme un manche, c'est formidable.

—Parce que tu t'y prendrais mieux, toi, pour avouer ton amour à une fille ?

—Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème, affirma Sacha d'une voix lointaine. Écoutez ça : « Il se dirigea lentement et sûrement vers elle, qui lui tournait le dos et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. 'Mon amour, dit-il dans un murmure, je ne sais pas comment vous dire que vous êtes l'unique pour moi.' Elle se tourna vers lui, braquant sur le visage de son courtisan un regard dur. 'Ces excuses sont-elles votre justification pour avoir brisé mon cœur ?' Il la serra contre elle et caressa ses cheveux. 'Ce n'est qu'une excuse parmi tant d'autres. Je pourrai aussi vous dire que je suis troublé par la force de votre caractère et la beauté chaude de vos traits, que tout cela m'aveugle et m'éblouit, que je suis bien loin d'être à la hauteur de votre pureté, que je me sens insignifiant face à votre grandeur incandescente…' »

Il se tut pour regarder les deux filles qui soupiraient d'aise en se regardant.

—J'adorerais qu'on me dise une chose pareille, commenta Flora.

—'oi auchi, confirma Ondine en hochant la tête.

—Mais c'est nul ! s'insurgea Sacha. Il aurait pu dire des quantités de choses, mais ça… C'est… Que je vous explique. Elle, c'est une princesse. Lui, c'est le valet du prince à qui elle doit se marier. Ils sont tombés amoureux au premier regard et ont décrété qu'ils préféraient se haïr.

Flora toussota un « Ça me rappelle quelque chose » qu'Ondine et Sacha ignorèrent après s'être concertés du regard.

—Et comment tu aurais dit ça, toi, monsieur le poète ?

—J'aurais jamais laissé filé le véritable amour sous prétexte d'une différence de classe sociale.

Il referma le livre en retenant la page et s'approcha de Flora.

—Bonjour, Flora, comment vas-tu ?

—Bien. Et j'irai encore mieux quand tu me répondras !

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

—J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans sa situation... Je… J'aurais dit que sa présence me trouble et me paralyse, qu'un seul de ses regards me fait me sentir bête et me donne envie de disparaître sous terre pour qu'elle ne voie plus à quel point j'ai l'impression d'être maladroit face à elle. Je lui aurais dit que je l'aime, aussi. Que je l'aime plus que tout et qu'elle n'est pas la première, mais que je veux qu'elle soit la dernière.

Son regard se perdait dans le vague et un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres, tandis qu'il jouait avec le livre.

—J'aurais dit, aussi, que rien ne réparera le mal que j'ai causé. Mais que j'ai envie d'essayer, afin qu'elle puisse me voir non plus comme un simple valet mais comme son prince, le héros de sa vie, celui avec qui elle pourrait réaliser tous ses rêves, même les plus fous, que je veux être avec elle pour l'admirer tandis qu'elle rit aux éclats, éperdue de bonheur. J'aurais dit qu'elle est ma Diabolus In Musica. Que notre histoire semble être une hérésie quand on la regarde trop rapidement mais qu'elle n'est qu'évidence si on sort du classique. Je lui dirais que je veux donner des tons jazzy à ce que je pourrais construire avec elle. Quoi ?

Il venait de relever la tête et Ondine et Flora l'observaient, bouche bée.

—Ouais, en fait, ta version est mieux, s'extasia Flora.

Ondine confirma d'un hochement de tête. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle aurait aimé être celle à qui Sacha dédiait ces mots. Elle aurait voulu être cette fille qui le faisait se sentir dans cet état de fébrilité, celle à qui il adressait un regard si doux.

Flora sourit de toutes ses dents.

—T'es tellement romantique, Sacha. Une vraie fille.

—Je ne suis pas…

—Tu lis des livres pour filles, quand même.

Il baissa les yeux en rougissant.

—Il n'y avait que ça à la librairie. Et alors ? L'héritière aime les bagnoles et personne ne lui dit qu'elle est trop masculine.

—Chi… 'oi.

—À part moi, _connasse_, à part moi. Et puis _merde_, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, si je lis des histoires d'amour et que j'aime ça ?

Sacha n'avait jamais été aussi gêné et embarrassé. C'était l'un de ses secrets les mieux gardés. Il avait lu tous les livres à l'eau de rose de sa mère et les avait tous adoré, pleurant parfois dessus quand c'était triste à mourir.

—_Allez __vous __faire __foutre,_ajouta-t-il en constatant qu'elles échangeaient un regard moqueur. Je vis ma vie amoureuse par procuration et _je __vous __emmerde._

Il se remit sur sa chaise et rouvrit son bouquin, se plongeant de nouveau dans ses pages pendant que Flora s'essayait au bord du lit d'Ondine pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle était à l'hôpital et les médecins avaient donné l'autorisation de sortie. Plus que quelques heures.

—Tu rentres comment, au fait ? Tes gens viennent te chercher ?

La voix sûre de Flora montra à Sacha qu'il était le seul à ne pas se faire à la condition richissime d'Ondine. L'héritière secoua la tête et désigna Sacha.

—Il 'e 'a 'ien 'it ?

—Non… J'allais le faire, j'attendais le bon moment. J'ai signé un contrat chez les Waters et posé mes vacances à la CMS pour pouvoir m'occuper de l'héritière…

—Tu te sens coupable, c'est ça ? demanda Flora.

Sacha baissa les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis il releva la tête et dévisagea Ondine.

—Et ton piercing à la langue ?

Elle tira la langue, pour montrer que les médecins le lui avaient enlevé et Flora lui lança un regard suspicieux. Ondine répondit :

—me 'ont enle'é. Pou'ais me b'echer. Le 'emett'ai à 'hô'el.

—Et comment tu le sais, qu'elle a un piercing à la langue, toi ?

Sacha toussota et rosit légèrement, tandis que Flora le dévisageait d'un air incrédule.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ?

—Rien du tout, Flora, personne ne parle.

—Qu'est-ce que je devine ? se corrigea Flora comme si de rien n'était.

—Elle m'a tiré la langue et je l'ai aperçu.

—Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

—Parce que tu t'imagines des choses, Flo. C'est tout.

Elle se tourna vers Ondine qui hocha la tête.

—Et quand est-ce qu'elle t'a tiré la langue ?

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel.

—Tu veux l'heure, le jour, le mois, quel temps il faisait et ce que j'avais mangé au dîner et depuis combien de temps je portais mon caleçon, aussi ? Arrête ta suspicion mal placée. Hier. Après que Nina soit partie. Il faisait beau et un peu froid. Une tourte aux poireaux. Six heures le matin.

Il savait pertinemment que l'attention de Flora serait détournée par cette révélation.

—Nina ? Chen ? Elle était ici ? Merde !

Elle se tourna vers Ondine.

—Tu vas bien ? Elle n'a rien fait de méchant ? Il n'a rien fait de gênant ?

—Chi. I' 'a 'éfen'ue fa'e à e'e.

Flora cligna trois ou quatre fois des yeux et sourit à Sacha.

—Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que c'était une salope ? HÉ ! Mais tu me mens ! C'était pas hier !

—Non, ce n'était pas hier, c'est un jour quelconque, dans un moment quelconque pour une dispute quelconque. On peut en revenir au sujet de base ? Oui, je me suis rendu compte que Nina n'est pas une fille sympa. Et l'héritière et moi partirons dès que les papiers seront revenus au secrétariat. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

—Je vous accompagnerai. Pour être sûre que vous ne vous entretuez pas… En attendant, soyez sages, je vais chercher un café…

—Euh…

—Oui, Ondine, un cappuccino, avec une paille. Et toi, Sacha ?

—Bah, comme toujours… Chocolat chaud !

Flora sortit de la chambre sans se retourner et Sacha en profita pour s'approcher du lit d'Ondine pour s'asseoir dessus.

—À propos de ça, justement… Je suis… J'étais… Je… suis désolé ?

Ondine haussa un sourcil en secouant la tête, atterrée. Elle n'était pas désolée, elle. Elle attrapa son ordinateur, l'ouvrit, déverrouilla la session et passa sur son cours de micro finance pour écrire :

« Et pour quoi désolé, au juste ? »

—Je… n'aurais pas dû et…

« Et quoi ? Finis tes phrases bon sang. »

—Et j'ai dû te faire mal…

« En m'embrassant ? J'aimerais bien qu'on me fasse mal comme ça plus souvent, tiens. »

Sacha rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Non, je voulais dire… En te plaquant contre le mur… Je ne le vois plus de la même façon, ce mur, d'ailleurs…

« Le regarde pas, alors, si ça te gêne tant que ça. »

—C'est pas ça, c'est…

Il s'interrompit en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir et Ondine changea de bureau virtuel pour retomber sur son explorateur internet. Elle lui lança un regard signifiant qu'ils finiraient cette conversation plus tard, alors que Flora entrait de nouveau dans la chambre.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

—Elle cherche le moyen le plus court pour rentrer chez elle.

Ondine s'empressa de taper ce que Sacha expliquait à Flora puis elle tira sur la manche de Sacha pour lui montrer la carte. Il en profita pour regarder véritablement le chemin et hocha la tête.

—Merci.

Ils partirent une heure plus tard, Ondine dans les bras de Sacha, refusant de mettre une fesse dans un fauteuil roulant. Flora demanda à Sacha de la déposer chez elle, au dernier moment, annonçant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Drew le soir même et qu'elle devait s'épiler. Ondine et Sacha rougirent furieusement et Flora se récria (« Les jambes, bande de pervers, il m'emmène juste dîner ! ») avant de les laisser finalement seuls.

* * *

><p>Un silence s'installa pendant un long moment entre eux. Un mois ensemble, ça allait être dur, pensait Ondine. Devrait-elle le prévenir qu'elle faisait parfois d'horribles cauchemars qui la laissaient en larmes et en sueur ? Devrait-elle le prévenir qu'elle parlait la nuit ? Devrait-elle lui dire de ne pas croire à ce qu'elle pourrait révéler ? Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui nous déteste et de quelqu'un qu'on déteste, voilà une idée bien foireuse. Son père serait mort de rire, s'il entendait ça.<p>

Elle soupira et salua à peine Lucario quand il vint à leur rencontre pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé. Le maître d'hôtel lui jeta un regard inquiet, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi peu joviale. Peut-être que l'accident l'avait perturbée plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître ?

Sacha porta à Ondine, qui glissait son nez dans son cou, un regard étonné. C'était bizarre, ça. Très bizarre. Lucario ne releva cependant pas le geste et se contenta de guider Sacha, expliquant qu'ils avaient, en dépit du refus d'Ondine, aménagé une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, juste à côté de la salle de musique. Le maître d'hôtel les guida sur le marbre blanc afin de les conduire devant une porte double en chêne blanche, qu'il ouvrit. Sacha put admirer la finesse de la décoration, pour quelque chose fait en quelques jours. Même chez lui c'était moins raffiné, alors qu'il habitait là-bas depuis dix-neuf ans.

L'immense pièce possédait des murs peints dans des couleurs sombres, alternant entre le violet foncé pour les murs est et ouest, noir pour les deux autres, sur l'un des deux se découpait une fenêtre rectangulaire, posée à un mètre du sol. Le plancher en bois massif était noir et l'ameublement était design et moderne. Sacha déposa Ondine sur un fauteuil qu'il aurait qualifié de bizarre s'il avait été chez lui. On aurait pu croire une sorte de génie qui sortait de sa lampe, puis il s'approcha de la fenêtre, très curieux de savoir sur quoi elle donnait. Il eut une exclamation de surprise en contemplant un jardin japonais.

—Vous avez un jardin !

—C'est un patio, jeune Sacha, s'enorgueillit Lucario. Vous plaît-il ?

—Énormément, c'est super ! C'est un jardinier qui s'en occupe ?

—C'est moi.

—La vache, vous avez du talent ! c'est super joli, un appel à la détente ! Mais… C'est une chambre, ça ? commenta-t-il en désignant la pièce. Parce que… Ça ressemble pas à une chambre.

—Ce sont les appartements destinés aux invités. Vous constaterez la présence de trois portes. Deux petites chambres, ainsi qu'une salle d'eau privative dotée de tout le confort.

Sacha s'approcha du premier endroit désigné par Lucario d'un air incrédule, le premier mur violet.

—C'est pas un mur ?

Ondine pouffa en secouant la tête. Il ressemblait un peu au spectacle qu'elle avait offert à ses parents la première fois qu'elle était allée avec eux dans leur triplex tokyoïte. Elle avait neuf ans et furetait partout, avide de s'abreuver d'un décor dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle regarda Sacha faire coulisser le battant et le refermer aussi sec, blanchissant d'un coup.

—Cette salle de bains est plus grande que ma chambre à Palette.

Il s'approcha prudemment de l'autre mur violet, où il devinait à raison que se trouvaient les deux chambres. Il coulissa le battant et pénétra dans la chambre, tâtonnant pour trouver l'interrupteur et sursautant quand la lumière s'alluma, douce et tamisée, quand il frôla un endroit du mur.

—C'est quoi ce truc ?

—Un interrupteur tactile, jeune Sacha. Plus vous appuyez fort plus la lumière est violente. Un contact de cinq secondes éteint la lumière.

—Formidable ! s'émerveilla Sacha en testant l'interrupteur, tapotant dessus plusieurs fois.

Il leva la tête et tourna sur lui-même, repérant diverses enceintes. Il suivit les fils qu'il apercevait et retomba dans l'espèce de salon où Ondine était installée. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Ondine, puis vers Lucario.

—Et ce truc, c'est le même machin qui, chez moi, est petit, carré, massif et à moitié en noir et blanc ?

—Un téléviseur, effectivement. Avec un complexe audio afin de pouvoir écouter de la musique.

—Et le machin qui ressemble à un suppositoire pour géant, c'est un canapé ?

—Je constate que les suppositoires du jeune Sacha ont une forme pour le moins étrange, commenta Lucario en direction d'Ondine qui pouffa.

—Non sérieux, je pensais que ça n'existait que dans les livres ou les films des pièces comme ça… Tout le reste de l'hôtel est meublé de cette façon ?

—Non, jeune Sacha. Seulement le rez-de-chaussée. Le premier étage est dans un style ancien, le deuxième étage dans un style renaissance et le troisième étage dans un style plus asiatique.

Sacha hocha la tête et se calma, prenant conscience qu'il devait se rendre ridicule à fouiner partout. Il rougit et mordilla ses lèvres d'un air embarrassé.

—Désolé. Je… ne devrais pas être aussi curieux… Et là, c'est une porte ? dit-il en désignant une porte tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Je me méfie, moi. Le truc derrière moi, je pensais que c'était un mur, quand même.

—Elle donne sur la salle de musique.

Sacha lança un regard émerveillé à Ondine.

—Oh, j'peux voir ? J'peux voir ?

—Plus tard, peut-être ? suggéra Lucario. Nous avons plus urgent à régler.

Sacha se rapprocha d'un air penaud qui fit encore plus sourire Ondine. Il n'avait pas fini d'être étonné si cette simple pièce le mettait en transe comme ça. C'était Daisy qui avait fait la décoration de ces appartements, à l'époque où elle aimait encore autre chose que sa précieuse poudre blanche. Elle avait du talent en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur. Lucario s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Alors, il paraît évident, jeune Sacha, qu'en tant qu'employé de l'hôtel particulier Waters, vous êtes astreint à certaines choses essentielles. Ici, nous vouvoyons mesdemoiselles Waters et nous ne les appelons jamais par autre chose que « mademoiselle » suivi de leur prénom.

—J'suis obligé ? grimaça Sacha.

—Non ! s'écria Ondine en jetant un regard furieux à Luca.

—Si, contredit le maître d'hôtel. Vous devez également porter l'uniforme de la Waters. Votre salaire sera versé en fin de mois. Nous avions convenu de seize dollars de l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

—Non ! s'insurgea Sacha en pâlissant, effectuant rapidement le calcul dans sa tête. Je vous ai demandé à avoir exactement le même salaire que celui que j'ai à l'école !

Ondine tourna la tête. Elle était curieuse de savoir combien il gagnait.

—C'est-à-dire huit dollars. Vous ne pouvez pas doubler mon taux horaire comme ça, ce n'est pas possible.

—C'est bien la première fois qu'un salarié négocie son salaire à la baisse, sourit Lucario.

—Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Dans mon contrat, il est spécifié que je suis au service de « mademoiselle Ondine » 18 heures par jour, 6 jours sur 7, pendant quatre semaines. 6912 dollars ! C'est ce que je gagne en sept mois à la CMS !

Ondine était étonnée. Elle fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête, surprise de constater qu'il y avait encore des gens qui gagnaient moins de mille dollars par mois. Comment faisaient donc Sacha et sa mère pour vivre décemment ? Sacha capta son regard et rougit.

—Et j'aime pas beaucoup parler de mon salaire ici…

—Vous êtes en présence de votre employeuse. Vous devez vous y faire, elle est votre supérieure directe.

—Génial, soupira Sacha. C'est humiliant, quand même, vous vous en rendez compte ?

—Tu 'eux v'ai'ent 'i'e 'e 'u 'agnes pa' 'ois 'e di'iè'e 'u p'ix 'e 'on 'ac à 'ains ?

Sacha passa une main dans ses cheveux, pâlissant en entendant ça et hochant la tête, se retenant sur le mur noir. Il se força à respirer profondément et reporta son regard sur Lucario.

—Monsieur ? Quoi d'autre ?

Lucario ignora la sensation de malaise palpable entre le nouvel employé et la patronne.

—La question du salaire, c'est réglé. Les bases, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous approcher de mademoiselle Ondine quand elle se trouve dans le plus simple appareil.

—Et si elle se noie dans la piscine de la salle de bains, je la laisse mourir ou j'ai le droit d'intervenir ?

—… Sauf urgences, bien entendu, sourit Luca.

Ce jeune l'amusait beaucoup.

—Vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer dans les cuisines. En cas de besoin, composez le numéro des cuisines, ils vous apporteront ce que vous souhaitez. En ce qui concerne mademoiselle Lily, elle semble très impatiente de rentrer de son stage d'équitation pour vous retrouver. Elle reviendra dans six jours. Évidemment, je ne peux que vous recommander la plus grande prudence dans votre façon de vous approcher de mademoiselle Ondine et…

—Luca, grogna Ondine en rougissant.

Sacha s'empourpra à son tour en comprenant le sous-entendu du maître d'hôtel.

—Non, non, pas d'inquiétude, je… Pas d'inquiétude à avoir là-dessus.

—Peut-être que mademoiselle Ondine n'est pas à votre convenance ? Dans ce cas, vous seriez bien difficile.

—Non, c'est pas ça, c'est… Enfin… Vous le faites exprès, pas vrai, monsieur Di Pario ?

—Évidemment. Je sais que les femmes sont un sujet embarrassant pour vous.

Lucario consulta sa montre et sortit des appartements sans plus de cérémonie, ajoutant seulement :

—Bienvenue dans la famille Waters, Sacha.

—Euh… Merci… Je suppose…

Il attendit que la double porte se refermât avant de contempler Ondine avec une moue implorante.

—Pitié, me force pas à t'appeler « mademoiselle Ondine » et à te vouvoyer.

Elle secoua la tête. Surtout pas. Qu'il ne l'appelle jamais comme ça. Elle préférait rester « l'héritière » ou même « _pétasse _» plutôt que de passer à ce « mademoiselle Ondine » obséquieux, qui sonnait tellement faux. Elle soupira.

—En p'ivé, non. En pub'ic, devant les aut'es emp'oyés, chi. 'uechtion de hié'a'chie.

—Et au niveau de mon salaire… Pitié, fais-le baisser. C'est beaucoup trop.

—Non.

Elle soupira et plongea la main dans son sac, pour attraper son ordinateur. Bon dieu qu'elle détestait avoir cette impression d'être diminuée, de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer comme elle en avait envie !

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne peux pas te payer moins que mes autres employés. Question de hiérarchie. Et de toute façon, tous les contrats de l'hôtel sont édités comme ça. Tu ne peux pas gagner moins. 16$/h, c'est le minimum chez nous. »

—S'il te plaît… Ce n'est pas mérité, pour moi !

« On en reparlera à la fin de ces quatre semaines. Tu verras que c'est pas une partie de plaisir de bosser pour moi. »

—Je m'en doute de ça. Je connais Sid, dit-il pour répondre à la question muette. Il est batteur pour Absol. Était. Et il est mauvais.

Ondine hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

—Et pourquoi c'est si horrible que ça de bosser pour toi ?

Ondine sembla hésiter, laissant ses mains rester longtemps immobiles sur le clavier de son macbook Air. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de lui parler de ça. Il le fallait et elle le savait. Mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle évita de croiser son regard quand elle eût fini de taper :

« Je fais des terreurs nocturnes. C'est-à-dire que je me mets à paniquer et à hurler dans la nuit. Il ne faut surtout pas me réveiller dans ces conditions. »

—Alors je te laisse hurler ?

« Oui. Je vais tenir des propos incohérents et des tissus d'inepties faramineux. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux. Évite juste de me toucher, ma force a tendance à être décuplée, j'ai déboîté pas mal d'épaules… »

—C'est gai, dis-moi. Et à part les blessures que je risque, il y a autre chose que je ne sais pas mais dont il faudrait me mettre au courant ?

« Je suis somnambule. »

—Que du bonheur… Je vais devoir te courir après dans les couloirs ?

« Non. »

Elle rosit, toujours plus mal à l'aise.

« Je vais juste venir squatter ton lit pour avoir un câlin. Chaste le câlin. Je cherche de la tendresse dans ces moments-là. Évite de me virer, c'est tout, ce n'est pas conscient. »

—Punching-ball, doudou géant, je rajoute quoi à la liste de mes fonctions, à part ça ?

« Pour l'instant, ce sont les seules choses qui me viennent à l'esprit. On avait une conversation en cours, il me semble. »

—Oui… Euh… Je me sens con, quand même, à parler à un ordinateur.

« Alors regarde-moi… »

Sacha leva les yeux sur Ondine, alors qu'il s'était assis par terre, à côté du fauteuil bizarre où elle était assise.

—Bon, on en était où ?

« Quelque part à 'Je suis désolé de t'avoir plaqué contre un mur et de t'avoir embrassée' il me semble. »

Sacha ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, hésitant.

—Ou… Oui, c'est vrai. Sincèrement, je suis désolé. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû.

« Non, je comprends très bien. Tu voulais me faire taire et tu avais le choix entre m'assommer et m'embrasser. Sachant que je ne peux pas te coller de procès pour ça, tu as pris cette option -) »

—Ouais, c'est un peu ça. Sauf que j'avais pas pensé à t'assommer, réalisa Sacha dans un sursaut de lucidité. _Je__suis__con._

Les mains d'Ondine se bloquèrent sur le clavier et elle hésita avant de reprendre :

« Sérieux, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. C'est pas comme si tu m'avais arraché mon premier baiser. Là, je t'en aurais voulu… Question : mon piercing, il est gênant, ou pas ? »

Sacha s'empourpra violemment.

—Euh… Drôle de question… Non. C'est même… agréable… Enfin, je crois. Toi aussi, tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bien sûr :-D c'est drôle de te voir rougir. T'es… charmant quand tu rougis. »

Il toussota légèrement, tandis qu'elle souriait en essayant d'éviter de se faire mal, puis il se leva pour faire face à Ondine.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Elle tapa la réponse sur l'ordinateur qu'elle tourna vers lui et Sacha écarquilla les yeux.

—Jamais le premier jour !

« Ahahah. Quel humour. Mais il faut que je me lave à un moment, quand même. »

—Tu veux pas que je te frotte le dos, hein ?

« Oh, tiens pourquoi pas ? Tu sais faire les massages ? »

—Oui et je les fais bien, il paraît. Mais c'est non.

« Fais-le ou j'appelle Luca pour qu'il t'oblige. »

—C'est bête, tu peux pas parler.

« C'est bête, il a une adresse mail. »

—_Merde_.

* * *

><p>Sacha soupira en se laissant tomber dans son lit, après s'être assuré que l'héritière était bel et bien en train de dormir. Sa journée avait été épuisante. Il dressa un bilan rapide. En quelques heures il avait servi d'oreiller pour une sieste, de goûteur, de repose-pieds, de masseur – la chanson qui énerve les gens avait eu raison de sa détermination à ne pas toucher l'héritière. Et son rougissement avait eu raison de la tranquillité de l'héritière qui avait été secouée d'un immense fou rire –, de mannequin, bien qu'il se demandât encore comment il avait bien pu en arriver à essayer les vêtements de l'héritière pour qu'elle décide quoi porter, de chauffeur, de porteur, il lui avait fait la lecture de sonnets de Shakespeare et l'avait même bordée. Les seize dollars de l'heure étaient peut-être mérités en réalité.<p>

Il avait passé une bonne journée, avec elle, s'il devait être totalement honnête. Elle était agréable à vivre, quand elle était dans son élément, dans son univers. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête ni au sérieux et riait de bon cœur aux plaisanteries des employés, qu'elle appelait tous par leur prénom. Elle lui avait fait visiter l'ensemble de l'hôtel, hormis sa chambre usuelle, ce qu'il avait parfaitement compris.

Le moment le plus hallucinant avait été la visite du garage. Une vingtaine de voitures, valant toutes de cent milles à un million, voire un million et demi, avaient défilé sous ses yeux, tandis que l'héritière bouillonnait de ne pouvoir en faire une description précise et qu'il bénissait la présence de cette fronde qui empêchait Waters de déblatérer sur ses voitures de cet air tendre amoureux qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait dû choisir laquelle il voulait conduire pour l'emmener voir ce qu'il restait de la Maserati et avait décidé qu'il roulerait en Audi. C'était encore la plus discrète de toutes et Dieu savait qu'une Audi R8 FSI Quattro n'était pas discrète. Orange. La caisse était orange.

Quand ils étaient arrivés dans le garage où l'héritière faisait réviser ses bagnoles, le choc avait été total. Elle avait pâli d'un coup, attrapé une paire de gants, fonçant il ne savait par quelle force sur l'épave pour analyser l'état du reste de moteur, regarder la carrosserie et fouiller dans les débris ramenés. Puis elle s'était effondrée sur le sol, quand le garagiste avait donné sa sentence « Votre GranTurismo n'est plus. »

Il l'avait même vue verser quelques larmes qu'il avait préféré mettre sur le compte de la joie d'être en vie, ne voulant même pas imaginer qu'elle puisse pleurer d'avoir perdu une voiture. Le garagiste avait secoué la tête, disant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et il avait tendu à Ondine un morceau de métal, un morceau des étriers de frein, celui où était inscrit Maserati en noir sur une peinture jaune d'or, qu'il avait fait usiner pour le transformer en souvenir. Ondine l'avait fourrée dans l'une des poches de Sacha, lui disant de le garder, que c'était trop dur pour elle et il s'était demandé où il était tombé.

Il soupira en glissant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Archive. Lights. De la bonne musique. De la vraie musique. Des anglais, en somme. Une musique qui lui évoquait un lever de soleil d'automne. Et le batteur était bon. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir jouer comme ça. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le thème de la musique et se laissa emporter dans les couleurs orangées et rousses de l'automne qui s'imposaient dans son esprit. Il aimait tellement l'automne.

L'automne, pour lui, c'était l'image d'une fille rousse avec un chapeau et un manteau de mi-saison qui lui souriait, les feuilles virevoltant autour d'elle, alors qu'elle avait une main sur sa tête pour empêcher le chapeau de s'envoler. C'était le son d'une guitare et des chansons d'espoir. Ou alors une pluie torrentielle qui se déverse, ni assez chaude pour être agréable, ni assez froide pour être de la neige, qui s'écoule lentement.

Il émergea de sa rêverie en sentant un poids s'asseoir sur son lit, se glisser dans les couvertures et se coller à lui. Souriant, il bougea légèrement. Hésita. Leva le bras et posa sa main sur la hanche d'Ondine, avant de se laisser de nouveau happer par le sommeil léger dans lequel il était. Un air de violon subtil pour rehausser la mélancolie théorique de l'automne puis de nouveau cette guitare et le murmure d'une chanteuse, au hasard Flora, dont le timbre se prêtait si bien aux chansons et aux textes torturés, aux sonorités doucereuses et un cri qui vient de l'âme sur le refrain, une poussée vocale, la virtuosité de cette voix magique qui comprenait ses textes sans parler un mot de français, qui interprétait tout ce qu'il écrivait avec brio. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, ses oreilles bourdonnant de toutes les possibilités sonores qui s'ouvraient à lui, il s'endormit, la respiration d'Ondine frôlant sa peau.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine.<p> 


	8. VIII

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**La Ceinture, Élodie Frégé, Le jeu des 7 erreurs.**

**Cave In, Owl City, Ocean Eyes.**

**Quand On perd son Amour, Damien Saez, l'Alhambra.**

**Fuck You, Lily Allen, Fuck You.**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII.<strong>

—J'ai quand même une question à te poser, _connasse_.

On avait connu des façons plus romantiques pour être réveillée que cette phrase-là. Pourtant c'était celle qu'avait choisi Sacha, quand, au sortir du sommeil, il s'était souvenu qu'Ondine était venue le rejoindre alors qu'il était en train d'écouter un album d'Archive, à moitié endormi, le faisant oublier de réagir. Elle soupira et passa sa main sans attèle sur ses yeux, pour se tirer rapidement du sommeil. La bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde, Ondine tourna un regard ensommeillé vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous dans ton lit ? » signifiait le regard qu'elle lui lança, alors qu'il se levait, attrapant une des couvertures dont il se drapa, rougissant légèrement.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? s'écria-t-il d'un air indigné.

Il coinça le drap dans un autre pan du drap, mettant le plus de distance possible entre le lit au matelas si moelleux qu'il aurait pu se couper un bras pour le récupérer et lui. Ondine eut un léger sourire à le voir paniquer de cette façon si touchante, alors qu'il reprenait son discours.

—D'accord, tu m'avais prévenu, mais… Bon. Tu… Tu bouges pas. Donne-moi… Un quart d'heure. Le temps que je me lave et…

Il passa une main sur ses joues. Il faudrait qu'il envisage de se raser aussi.

—C'est obligatoire le rasage impeccable ?

Ondine secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce genre de détails. Elle supposait que ce n'est pas important, elle avait un faible pour les hommes mal rasés, avec un air de saut du lit. Il la regarda d'un air atterré.

—T'en as aucune idée, en fait, c'est ça ? Très bien. Je vais prendre une douche, me raser et m'habiller. Et ensuite, on voit pour le reste.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes puis se tourna vers les enceintes et eut un sourire en attrapant dans son sac un long câble fin, dont il vérifia les embouts en marmonnant qu'il avait bien raison de toujours se balader avec ce genre de choses sur lui. Il sortit de sa chambre sous le regard perplexe d'Ondine qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait pour rejoindre le salon où il alluma l'ordinateur d'Ondine et tapa le mot de passe trop simple à deviner, avant de lancer l'explorateur internet. Il connecta l'ordinateur à la chaine hifi et passa sur un site de musique avec un sourire. Une connexion internet qui ne ramait pas, c'était vraiment un plaisir. Il soupira de bonheur en entendant la qualité du son et resta quelques secondes à écouter la chanson d'Archive qu'il avait dans la tête avant de se secouer et de se précipiter dans la salle de bains.

Ondine ramena la couverture qui restait sur elle en écoutant la mélodie mélancolique, bouche bée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait se servir de cette façon du matériel hifi des appartements des invités. Quand avait-il pris le temps d'examiner l'installation ? Elle se laissa envahir par la mélodie qui évoquait en elle des sensations qui la firent déglutir de douleur quand la voix du chanteur s'éleva comme une plainte qui lui arracha le cœur. Quelle maîtrise de la mélodie, il n'y avait rien de trop, les notes tombaient exactement comme il le fallait, au moment où elles pouvaient obtenir l'effet qu'elles produisaient, aucun son n'était à jeter et même l'apparente pollution sonore n'était qu'un effet de style très concluant.

Les musiciens vivaient leur musique, ça se sentait. Le chanteur vivait son texte, il était dedans et elle comprenait, elle ressentait en elle ce que voulait dire cette chanson, cette douleur, cette impatience lancinante et atroce, cette envie de vivre qui jouait la même partition que l'envie de mourir, l'envie d'en finir.

Cet imbécile avait d'à peu près bons goûts musicaux, si on oubliait qu'il n'aimait pas les Red Hot. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi enivrée par un son, comme celui de ce piano qui éveillait en elle la merveilleuse sensation d'appartenir corps et biens à la musique, d'être dans cet univers de souffrance et d'espoir.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que Sacha était revenu. La chanson dura longtemps, très longtemps. Presque vingt minutes. Quand les dernières notes se turent, laissant place au silence, elle leva la tête, surprise, en entendant la chanson suivante qui était dans un style totalement différent mais qu'elle adorait.

« Owl City ? » voulut-elle dire, mais elle ne put pas, sa voix étant toujours paralysée par l'émotion que lui avait laissée la chanson précédente.

Elle observa Sacha qui l'observait aussi, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il portait mal l'uniforme de la Waters, ce W brodé en doré sur le tissu bleu de la veste, montrant qu'il appartenait à sa famille mettait Ondine légèrement mal à l'aise, l'un salissait l'autre mais elle était incapable de dire qui était le plus offensé par cette association malvenue. Elle ne dit rien, de toute façon, elle n'était pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il s'approcha d'elle et sourit un peu plus.

—T'as l'air bouleversée… C'est Archive qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

—Ah oui, grimaça-t-il en la soulevant, _putain__t__'__es__lourde,_ c'est sûr que c'est d'un autre niveau que les Red Hot Chili Peppers. C'est une de mes musiques préférées. Elle est… poétique.

Il se tut et passa la porte de sa chambre.

Il la posa sur l'immense canapé blanc et attrapa son ordinateur, pour lui passer. Ondine lui jeta un regard tandis qu'il réfléchissait pour savoir quel numéro il devait composer afin de joindre les cuisines pour prévenir que l'héritière était affamée. Il se retourna en l'entendant taper dans les mains et désigner la touche six.

—Merci, grommela-t-il de mauvais gré.

Il ne comprenait pas cette vie. Comment pouvait-elle vivre ainsi, avec tout le travail mâché d'avance ? Elle ne faisait rien, elle n'avait qu'à se poser dans un coin et se laisser aller. C'est pas une vie, ça. En cuisine, il entendait qu'on s'activait pour que le petit déjeuner de mademoiselle Ondine soit prêt rapidement et il raccrocha, remerciant la jeune femme qui avait pris sa commande. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, en tant qu'employé personnel de l'héritière, il avait une certaine autorité sur les autres. Il se tourna vers elle et chantonna la chanson qui suivait, une chanson suggestive à double sens dont il était tombé amoureux. La chanteuse était française, comme souvent quand on faisait le tour de ses artistes préférés et elle avait une voix très sensuelle. C'était Biolay qui lui avait écrit les paroles, c'était irrésistible.

Il leva les yeux sur Ondine et remarqua qu'elle avait changé de couleur pour passer au rose léger. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui. Elle le fixait bizarrement et Sacha baissa les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle le regarde comme ça. Puis il réalisa qu'il était en train de chanter et il pâlit. Il détestait chanter en public, à cause de cette voix qu'il ne supportait pas. Il déglutit et la fixa durement :

—Quoi ?

—Euh… 'u 'an'es… é'o'a'ent 'ien…

—Merci. Mais je n'aime pas ma voix.

—'est 'is'e, s'insurgea Ondine. 'a'ce 'u'e 'oix 'o'e 'a 'ienne et 'e 'elles 'a'oles, 'a 'o'e v'ai'ent en'ie 'e 'e'oncer à 'out 'œu de cha'te'é !

Elle tira la langue alors qu'il s'empourprait et éclata de rire alors qu'elle retournait à la consultation de ses mails. Petite vengeance basse, mais tout de même. Quelle idée de chantonner _« Puisque __ma __langue __a __le __goût __de __ta __vertu, __de __ton __honneur __perdu »._ Cependant, elle était tout à fait sérieuse, à propos de sa jolie voix. Ce garçon n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. Des goûts musicaux excellents, quoiqu'il critiquât un peu trop les Red Hot à son goût, une jolie voix, un don pour la musique, d'après ce que Flora lui avait dit, l'oreille absolue, d'après 'Gie. Ce mec était un artiste, en somme. Une sorte de poète déchu qu'on imaginait bien debout sur une plage, les yeux dans le vague, les cheveux dans le vent, les idées dans l'avenir. Elle sourit moqueusement à cette image. Non, décidément, ça n'était pas crédible pour trois sous.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, prenant bien soin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

—Alors on fait quoi, aujourd'hui ?

« Je dois travailler mon piano. » écrivit Ondine « et commencer à réviser mes examens. »

—Oh, c'est nul et ennuyeux, tout ça. Et comment tu veux travailler ton piano avec une seule main ?

« Je te l'accorde. Mais il faut quand même que je révise mes examens. Je ne compte certainement pas me laisser distancer par Aurore, elle me talonne pour majorer la licence. »

—Vous êtes rivales ?

« Pour les études, oui. On s'adore mais en intégrant la même université, on s'est dit qu'on ne se ferait aucun cadeau. Normal, quoi. Chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous. »

—Et votre amitié ?

« C'est stimulant, la rivalité. Je n'ai jamais été aussi douée à la basse que lorsque j'étais en compétition directe avec cette pétasse de Jessica Wesson. »

Sacha tourna si vivement la tête vers Ondine qu'il s'en fit mal à la nuque.

—Ah non, là, je dis stop. Nos deux existences se mélangent trop.

« Oo ? »

—Jessie, c'est mon ex.

« Berk. Si j'avais eu des vues sur toi, savoir qu'elle t'a touché m'aurait coupé toute envie. Atroce. »

—Donc tu connais aussi Biatch, Cassie et James ?

« Jeunesse Dorée, pas nombreux, tous fourrés ensemble, reproduction sociale, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

—Vaguement. J'ai une putain d'envie de fumer qui me monte là.

« J'ai envie de boire. »

Sacha sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

—Toi aussi tu as envie d'oublier que je suis sorti pendant plus d'un an avec Jessie ?

« Plus d'un an ? Attends. Mais j'étais encore à l'école avec elle, à ce moment-là ! Elle t'appelait entre deux cours, en allant fumer ses cigarettes slim de vieille pute. C'était quoi, le petit nom qu'elle te donnait ? C'était ridicule à souhaits. Avec Lucy, on se moquait du pauvre type qui avait ce surnom… »

Elle leva un doigt en se souvenant et écrivit en italique, gras, souligné et lettres capitales :

« _**SACHA-TOUILLE !**_ Mouahahahahaha. »

—T'es pas obligée de te marrer, rougit Sacha. Et encore moins de l'écrire, je t'entends te bidonner.

Ondine était prise d'un véritable fou rire, à tel point qu'elle dû lever ses mains du clavier pour ne pas laisser les touches enfoncées. Elle se força à se calmer, tandis qu'il boudait sur son coin de canapé en rougissant.

« Ça te va bien, comme petit nom… Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt choisi... Sacha-lutier. Sacha-fouin. Sacha-pardeur. »

—Quel humour de merde…

« Sacha-meau, va ! »

—C'est pas bientôt fini, je déteste les jeux de mots avec mon prénom ! Je sais qu'il est pourri.

« Il est bizarre surtout. »

—Tu t'appelles Ondine, je te rappelle. Niveau bizarrerie, je pense que tu n'as rien à dire.

« Mes parents étaient des passionnés de Tchaïkovski. »

—Où est le rapport ?

Ondine lança le moteur de recherches et tapa son prénom, suivi du nom du compositeur. Rapidement des résultats s'affichèrent et elle clique sur une encyclopédie libre pour coller son PC sur les genoux de Sacha, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et se faisant mal à la main gauche. Elle détestait qu'on critique son prénom. Son père lui avait trouvé dans l'urgence, persuadé qu'il était que Cecily attendait un garçon. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, encore une, Aaron avait prononcé ce nom au hasard, en espérant que ça lui souhaiterait chance.

Sacha lut rapidement la description et par curiosité, revint en arrière pour taper le sien dans la barre de recherche. Il se sentit déçu de voir qu'aucun opéra n'avait été composé avec son nom et le fut encore plus quand il apprit que c'était juste le diminutif russe du prénom Alexandre. Il grogna légèrement et Ondine pouffa alors qu'il lui rendait son ordinateur en boudant. Encore une différence entre riches et pauvres. L'héritière s'appelait Ondine pour Tchaïkovski et lui n'avait qu'un lamentable diminutif d'un prénom banal.

« Fais pas cette tête » écrivit Ondine « Alexandre a donné l'alexandrin en poésie et c'est un prénom porté par des rois et des empereurs. »

—Rien à foutre, je m'appelle pas Alexandre. Je m'appelle Sacha.

« Sacha-Touille, pour les intimes… :-P »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ignora la phrase. Bon, il ne portait que le lamentable diminutif russe d'un prénom royal. Et un jour, ce serait son prénom qui s'inscrirait dans l'histoire, il y aurait une page « Sacha Ketchum » sur Wikipédia, disponible en plusieurs langues, il se le jurait, quitte à ce qu'il l'écrive lui-même !

Il sourit doucement, ravi que l'héritière n'insiste pas plus sur son histoire avec Jessie, qui s'était si mal terminée et qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer, en réalité. À présent, il regrettait de s'être lancé à cœur perdu dans cette histoire qui lui avait fait trop de mal pour si peu de bien.

« T'es encore amoureux d'elle ? »

—Non. Pourquoi ?

« Curiosité. »

—Mal placée. Je ne te demande aucun détail sur tes histoires, moi. Allez, tais-toi et bosse, maintenant. Moi, je vais aller faire un tour dans ton château. SMS, si tu as besoin.

* * *

><p>Sacha s'aventura dans l'hôtel particulier de l'héritière, vissant sur ses oreilles les écouteurs de son lecteur MP3, impatient de pouvoir écouter un artiste que lui avait conseillé Richie, un groupe nommé Linkin Park, dont il avait entendu quelques titres à la radio. Ça ne l'avait pas interpelé plus que ça, mais il devait tout de même s'ouvrir à toutes les musiques, s'il voulait être vraiment compétent dans son domaine. Son travail à la CMS et sa proximité avec le professeur de piano qui la gérait lui avait permis d'élargir sa culture au classique, puis, plus récemment au jazz et à la fusion, mais il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux musiques vraiment actuelles, hormis ce qu'il captait parfois à la radio, préférant tout de même rester dans ses chansons préférées, enregistrées sur son lecteur qui commençait à se faire vieux.<p>

Il poussa une porte, ouvrant sur une salle de billard qui prenait visiblement la poussière, comme si personne n'y était entré depuis des années. Pénétrant dans la pièce aux odeurs de renfermé, allumant la lumière au passage, il vit sur les murs des cadres poussiéreux, occupés par des photos.

Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'héritière mignonne, quand elle avait encore ses couches. Son regard s'attarda sur l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.

L'étreinte respirait tellement l'amour que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette façon que sa mère avait de le serrer dans ses bras, à cette douceur que son père mettait quand il ébouriffait ses cheveux, entrant dans sa chambre alors qu'il travaillait à un morceau de Pocket Monsters, essayant d'éditer lui-même le premier album de son groupe.

Passant sur la photo suivante, il vit une image bien plus formelle de la famille Waters au grand complet. L'héritière devait avoir une dizaine d'années, elle se trouvait en premier plan. Ses cheveux tirés dans un chignon strict, vêtue d'une chemise et d'une jupe qui lui tombait à mi mollets, avec des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures trop bien cirées, une impatience et une malice brillant au fond des rétines, Sacha trouvait qu'elle ne se ressemblait pas. Son expression neutre se retrouvait sur le visage des deux autres jeunes femmes, tout aussi propres et neutres. Le couple, dont l'homme posait une main sur l'épaule de la fille aux cheveux bruns, la femme faisant la même chose avec une femme blonde qui évoquait quelque chose à Sacha, paraissait si mal assortis que l'employé de la Waters ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement.

Il examina en détails le visage de la mère d'Ondine, Cecily, pour remarquer que malgré des ressemblances flagrantes avec sa fille cadette – comme la couleur des cheveux, ou la forme du visage – elles n'avaient aucun point commun. Cette femme semblait hautaine et écrasait les autres de son mépris. Le regard de Cecily Waters était tellement horrible que Sacha baissa les yeux, préférant contempler le modèle réduit de l'héritière. Décidément, cet air strict ne lui allait pas.

Il se détourna de la pièce, se forçant à quitter la photo des yeux, puis il referma la porte derrière lui, pour se rendre sur celle d'en face, qui jouxtait celle de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ondine. Il resta sans voix. Il avait oublié, temporairement, l'existence de la salle de musique juste à côté de lui et la vue de cette pièce, dont la lumière vive contrebalançait totalement l'absence de fenêtre, lui coupa le souffle.

Des dizaines d'étagères, couvertes de livres et de partitions regroupées par genre, époque, compositeur et instruments, s'étalaient sur les murs alors qu'un piano à queue blanc occupait la partie à sa droite, sur une petite estrade. Au-dessus d'une étagère, Sacha put voir une guitare qui semblait vieille, et devant sur une étagère qui devait avoir été fabriquée pour, s'étalait un petit trésor.

Des guitares sèches, une Stratocaster bleue – sûrement celle à laquelle tenait tant Ondine – et quelques basses. Dans le lot, Sacha reconnut celle que l'héritière prenait pour aller en cours, un modèle de moyenne gamme, un peu isolée des autres, qui semblaient manufacturées par des grands noms.

Une telle effusion d'instruments – lui qui n'avait pas le début de dix cents à économiser pour enfin s'acheter une batterie et arrêter de jouer sur celle de la CMS trop peu souvent pour être souligné – lui rappelait désagréablement combien ils n'étaient pas du même monde, combien de zéros les séparaient.

Il frôla du bout des doigts la Fender dont Ondine était si fière, remarquant qu'il y avait une petite dédicace de Flea qui s'effaçait avec le temps, puis il s'éloigna, par peur de faire tomber l'instrument. Il s'en voudrait jusqu'aux calendes grecques, si Ondine venait à le détester pour ça. Elle avait suffisamment de prétextes au quotidien, pour qu'il fasse une telle erreur.

S'emparant d'une guitare sèche, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, laissant courir ses doigts sur les cordes. Puis il positionna ses doigts gauches sur le manche, les deux doigts sur une corde, appuyant sur des cases différentes, avant de frotter les cordes de ses majeur et index droits, emplissant la pièce de gammes basiques. La guitare était accordée.

Souriant doucement, Sacha chercha dans sa tête quelque chose à jouer, lui qui n'était pas particulièrement passionné par cet instrument. Il opta pour le classique Jeux Interdits, seul morceau dont il arrivait à se souvenir la tablature de tête. Il était arrivé à la moitié du morceau, dont il avait raté beaucoup de notes, quand il sursauta face à l'ouverture de la deuxième porte et qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui aboya dessus :

—Deux choses, connard. Premièrement, qui t'a autorisé à toucher à une de mes guitares ? Deuxièmement, repose-la immédiatement, tu joues trop mal, c'est une offense à mes oreilles de guitariste.

L'héritière avait trouvé la technique pour s'accommoder de la fronde qui maintenait la mâchoire en place. Elle pouvait de nouveau parler sans avoir besoin de son ordinateur, au grand malheur de Sacha, mais ses médecins lui avaient tout même conseillé de ne pas marcher pendant encore une semaine. Voire deux.

—T'es pas guitariste, s'offusqua Sacha, t'es bassiste.

—Une basse, c'est une GUITARE BASSE. En plus, la guitare est mon deuxième instrument. Le troisième, c'est le piano.

Ondine ferma la porte derrière elle et jeta un regard à Sacha qui se levait, tenant délicatement la guitare entre ses doigts pour la reposer.

—Tu ratais une note sur six. Comment tu fais pour être aussi médiocre ? Même avec deux doigts brisés, j'arrive à jouer cette partition de tête…

—Deux choses, _connasse,_ imita Sacha sèchement. Premièrement, arrête de te la péter, avec deux doigts plâtrés, tu ne pourrais pas atteindre toutes les cases…

—Preuve que tu joues vraiment très mal.

Il prit le parti de l'ignorer.

—Deuxième chose, je ne sais pas lire une partition, alors pour la jouer de tête, n'en parlons pas. Je me contente des tablatures.

Ondine cligna des yeux et boitilla jusqu'à lui, trébuchant, rattrapée de justesse, par Sacha. Elle sourit.

—Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? Quand on y pense, c'est plutôt simple, de lire une partition… Il suffit de pratiquer, pratiquer, pratiquer…

Sacha grimaça.

—Tu dois travailler pour tes examens.

Elle sourit en s'écartant de lui, s'approchant de la bibliothèque de partitions pour remettre la main sur ses livres de solfège de premier cycle, qu'elle retrouva, sur une étagère poussiéreuse. Elle les attrapa, à force d'extension.

Sacha la regarda faire d'un air incrédule. Elle allait réellement lui donner un cours de solfège ? Elle ?

Tenant un livre serré contre son cœur, elle boitilla jusqu'à Sacha avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

—Tu devrais prendre tes béquilles, commenta Sacha. Il va finir par t'arriver des problèmes, si tu continues à n'en faire qu'à ta tête.

—Fais-moi rêver. Ma vie entière est un problème. Un peu plus, un peu moins, qu'importe.

Elle passa dans la pièce d'à côté et quand Sacha la suivit, elle était déjà installée dans le canapé, tapotant la place à côté d'elle, le livre de solfège ouvert sur la première page.

—Toute première chose à savoir, commença-t-elle. Les temps.

Posant son doigt sur la première ligne, alors qu'il écoutait attentivement, elle prononça, suivant les notes :

—Noire. Noire. Noire. Blaaan-cheuh. Noire. Crochecroche. Noire. Chut. Chut. Noire. Blaaan-cheuh.

Sacha lui jeta un regard, alors qu'elle semblait particulièrement sérieuse. Elle ignora le regard halluciné qu'il lui portait pour expliquer ce qu'elle venait de faire :

—Une noire correspond à un temps, une blanche à deux, une croche à un demi temps. Le silence, c'est un temps aussi.

—Je sais tout ça, s'exaspéra Sacha.

Ondine haussa un sourcil sceptique puis tourna la page.

—Bon. Alors. Je t'écoute. Fais-moi la lecture de ça.

Sacha jeta un œil à la portée et déglutit. Elle faisait peur, avec ses airs autoritaires et son costume de prof.

* * *

><p>Un bruit de course le fit se retourner alors qu'il gravissait les marches en direction de la buanderie, pour y déposer la corbeille de linge sale de l'héritière. Il posa la corbeille quand il vit Lily monter les marches à toute vitesse pour se jeter dans ses bras.<p>

—Sachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait pendant une semaine !

Ça faisait à présent six jours qu'il servait d'esclave à l'héritière, dont le visage retrouvait petit à petit de vraies couleurs lui redonnant un aspect humain. Il n'était avec que le soir, vaquant à de diverses occupations le reste du temps, sinon, il s'ennuyait. Ou il se faisait engueuler. Sauf quand elle lui consacrait une heure par jour à lui donner un rapide cours de solfège. Pendant laquelle il se faisait engueuler, à la réflexion.

Elle était nerveuse, ses examens approchaient et ses révisions avançaient moins vite que prévu, elle avait régulièrement des piques de douleurs dans la hanche ou la mâchoire et se vengeait sur lui, s'excusant d'un petit air triste pendant le repas du soir. Et elle s'énervait encore, elle avait envie de conduire, de jouer de la basse, de travailler sa pratique, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'être bloquée et Sacha se taisait quand elle s'énervait, finissant en sanglots dans ses bras, disant qu'elle était désolée de lui crier dessus, qu'elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais qu'elle avait besoin de s'exprimer.

Depuis qu'il avait vécu la première terreur nocturne d'Ondine, il avait développé une sorte de tendresse pour elle. Il avait été impressionné par la violence de ses cauchemars, s'il pouvait les appeler ainsi. Il avait résisté à l'envie de la réveiller pour ne plus l'entendre hurler et sangloter, appeler son père à grands cris. Il avait désobéi et il avait essayé de la réconforter. Elle l'avait envoyé valser avec une force qu'il n'imaginait même pas et, pour tenter de la calmer, la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était chanter la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Elle avait fini par se rendormir et lui par retourner se coucher, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil.

—Non, quoi ? demanda-t-il à Lily qui refusait de s'écarter de lui.

—Du cheval ! s'exclama l'aînée d'Ondine en regardant Sacha avec ses yeux pleins d'étoiles, le traînant jusque dans sa chambre pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il passa des heures à l'écouter, se retrouvant il ne savait comment à coiffer les cheveux de la jeune femme, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Lily soupira.

—T'es toujours pas amoureux de Misty ?

—Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

—J'aime pas Régis. Ils vont se marier mais je l'aime pas. Il est pas drôle, pas beau et pas gentil. Alors que toi, oui. C'est pour ça, je demande, on sait jamais.

Sacha cessa de tresser les cheveux de Lily – longue expérience avec Flora dans son enfance. Il en gardait des séquelles psychologiques importantes – et soupira.

—Mais pour se marier, c'est mieux d'être deux à être amoureux, non ?

—Oui, mais j'suis sûre que Misty, elle finira par t'aimer, si tu t'y prends bien. Par exemple, elle adore ses voitures. Tu pourrais lui en offrir une !

—Je suppose que oui. Un modèle réduit en carton.

—Radin, bouda Lily.

Sacha ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré et chatouilla Lily.

—Dis donc, toi, qui c'est que tu traites de radin ? Chipie !

—Nan !

—Si !

Lily s'esquiva aux chatouilles et partit en courant, poursuivie à travers tout l'hôtel, riant tout ce qu'elle savait.

* * *

><p>Ondine froissa une énième partition et rata la corbeille où elle tenta de la jeter. Elle soupira. Elle détestait plus que tout l'harmonisation. Elle n'avait pas le feeling. Elle accumulait les erreurs de sémantique, elle mélangeait les genres et les courants et n'était absolument pas prête pour son examen. Elle grogna en entendant un cri résonner dans les couloirs. Lily était rentrée et avait visiblement transformé Sacha en gamin de huit ans à son tour. Ondine serra les dents en entendant les pas approcher. Elle tenta de les ignorer en tournant la page de son traité d'harmonie. Elle tapota son stylo dessus et finit par le planter dans sa feuille, de fermer son livre et de le balancer à travers la pièce. Il atterrit dans un bruit mat sur la tête de Sacha qui grogna.<p>

—Aïe !

—Bien fait ! lança Ondine en attrapant la partition avant de porter sa main valide à sa bouche. Oh merde, je suis désolée.

Elle se leva difficilement et boitilla jusqu'à Sacha, pour regarder l'endroit où le livre épais avait heurté le jeune homme. Le coin du livre s'était ancré dans la pommette droite de Sacha qui dévisageait Ondine, inquiet.

—Tu travailles trop.

—Je vais me planter en harmonie, si je ne travaille pas plus. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de plancher…

—Hey, même les Red Hot ont pris des vacances entre Californication et By The Way. Lâche ces bouquins, tu deviens dangereuse.

—Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en effleurant la blessure du bout des doigts.

—Laisse tomber. J'ai rien senti.

—Chanceux. Je le sens passer, moi, ce foutu traité d'harmonisation.

Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son esclave personnel, comme il aimait à s'appeler.

—Dis, tu me feras un de tes merveilleux massages, ce soir ?

—Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle Ondine, ironisa-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

—J'aimerais bien, grommela-t-elle. Crois-moi, je ne serais pas en train de me prendre la tête sur mes harmonies si mes désirs étaient des ordres.

—Tu serais en train de faire quoi ?

—Je serai en train de me prélasser dans un bon bain, une coupe de champagne à la main, un peu de Rachmaninov en fond et un joli garçon me lirait quelques passages de « _Jadis __et __Naguère _» de Verlaine, en français dans le texte et sans le moindre accent, avec une lumière tamisée, des bougies partout, de la mousse sentant bon la vanille… Avant ça, le beau garçon me ferait faire un tour en voiture et m'aurait emmenée dîner dans un fast-food, avant de me conduire au cinéma pour voir le dernier film à l'eau de rose sorti. Le temps de rentrer, on aurait refait le monde, puis parlé de voitures, un peu et de musique, mais pas d'harmonie… Il ne regarderait et ne verrait que moi et me ferait l'amour toute la nuit…

Sacha laissa passer un silence. Elle soupira.

—Ça, ce serait une soirée parfaite…

—Tu rêves trop, héritière. Lâche tes bouquins cinq minutes et viens manger.

—J'ai pas faim.

Ondine récupéra son traité d'harmonie et s'installa de nouveau à son bureau, ignorant son estomac qui protestait vivement face à son mensonge. Elle tenta de masquer son gargouillement en reprenant la parole.

—J'ai suffisamment mangé à midi.

—Tu n'as pas mangé à midi, _connasse_.

Ondine hocha la tête, en tournant une page, l'annotant, collant un bout de post-it pour retenir où elle avait vu cette information cruciale.

—Si, si. Laisse-moi travailler.

—Non, je…

—C'était un ordre, coupa Ondine.

Sacha grimaça. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Elle donnait un ordre direct auquel il ne pouvait pas désobéir, en tant qu'employé. Il soupira.

—Très bien, mademoiselle On… Oh _merde_, au diable les ordres.

Il attrapa la chaise, tira dessus et Ondine braqua un regard furieux sur lui.

—Arrête ça ! Laisse-moi bosser, bordel ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as arrêté tes études que tu dois faire foirer celles des autres ! Ne me tire pas vers le bas !

—Mais je ne te tire pas !

Ondine éclata de rire.

—Encore heureux, tu serais obligé de m'épouser.

—De quoi ?

Sacha s'empourpra et lâcha la chaise, pour attraper Ondine et la sortir des appartements des invités. Il traversa l'immense hall et les cris d'Ondine alertèrent Lucario qui sortit de son bureau.

—Mademoiselle Ondine, pourquoi criez-vous comme ça ?

—Il a désobéi à un ordre direct ! s'égosilla-t-elle en pointant Sacha du doigt.

—Quel était cet ordre ? demanda Lucario à son employé d'une voix sèche.

—De me laisser tranquille.

Lucario regarda Sacha d'un air déçu et accusateur tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

—Elle n'a pas mangé depuis hier midi et a refusé de s'alimenter ce soir encore. Alors j'ai désobéi à un ordre pour l'enlever et la forcer à avaler quelque chose. Après, si j'ai mal fait, je peux encore la lâcher et emmener Lily à McDo manger un double cheeseburger sans l'héritière… sans mademoiselle Ondine, pardon.

—Double cheese… ? murmura Ondine en déglutissant.

—Vous avez raison, continua Sacha. J'ai mal fait de vouloir la nourrir. J'aurais mieux fait de la laisser faire une crise de nerfs. Je me suis mangé un livre d'harmonie mais elle est tout à fait zen. Pour sa convalescence, le stress est la meilleure chose.

Il fit demi-tour et Ondine ferma les yeux en soupirant.

—Attends, c'est bon, considère que je n'ai rien dit et que je n'ai pas râlé. Il se peut que j'aie un peu faim, admit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Et je ne dirais pas non à quelques frites recouvertes de sauce potatoes…

Lucario leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune Sacha savait réellement comment manipuler mademoiselle Ondine. C'était rassurant de voir qu'ils s'entendaient si bien mais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait basculé vers d'autres sentiments. Il se corrigea en apercevant les regards qu'ils se lançaient. C'était rassurant de voir que chacun ferait tout le nécessaire pour rester à sa place. Il valait mieux, d'ailleurs.

Lucario appréciait énormément Sacha. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, un vent de jeunesse un peu folle soufflait sur l'hôtel particulier Waters.

Mademoiselle Lily semblait épanouie et elle ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Et le vieux maître d'hôtel se doutait bien que ce n'était pas une simple impulsion de la part de la jeune femme, elle l'avait souvent réclamé, depuis qu'elle était allait déjeuner chez lui.

Mademoiselle Ondine aussi, changeait. Elle souriait toujours plus et Luca retrouvait la petite fille téméraire qui allait explorer le grenier avec une lampe frontale et qui ressortait des heures après, couverte de poussière et qui se faisait disputer par madame Cecily, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête pour aller dîner.

Quant aux employés… Ils avaient cessé d'être guindés et silencieux, ils discutaient entre eux et trois couples s'étaient formés depuis que Sacha était là. Il faisait beaucoup parler de lui. Certaines filles en cuisine enviaient la position de mademoiselle Ondine pour autre chose que pour son argent. Même les plus vieux employés, comme lui, se demandaient si l'union Waters-Chen était une bonne chose, à voir ces deux-là. Puis souvent, il secouait la tête. Il s'imaginait des choses. Ils se détestaient et certaines répliques pleines de fiel, mêlées à des regards d'une douceur incroyable, montraient bien que l'un et l'autre se débattaient face à des sentiments dont ils ne voulaient pas.

Lucario sourit en voyant Sacha donner des béquilles à Ondine qui poussa un cri de joie à l'idée de pouvoir se déplacer seule et les regarda filer vers le garage, Lily sautillant joyeusement autour d'eux. Cette scène était si semblable à celle qu'il contemplait quelques années auparavant et à présent, le vieux maître d'hôtel en était certain. Sacha et monsieur Aaron se ressemblaient. Ce jeune allait être une sortie de turboréacteur dans le monde propret et bien rangé des Waters. Un puissant souffle chaud. Il allait bouleverser le cours de leurs existences.

Il pensa à Cresselia, sa défunte épouse et chantonna une chanson composée par Sacha avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il devait absolument décaler le retour de mademoiselle Violette. Juste pour savourer un peu plus la nouvelle ambiance de l'hôtel particulier Waters.

* * *

><p>Ondine cessa de rire en pénétrant dans le fast-food où Sacha les avait amenées et elle attrapa Lily par la main, la rapprochant d'elle. C'était un complot, c'était évident. À une table près de la porte, le seul endroit où il n'y avait ni les cuisines ni les toilettes, elle pouvait assister à une réunion de gosses de riches. Elle avait évidemment été conviée à cette petite sauterie mais avait prétexté ne pas pouvoir se déplacer pour la sécher. Surtout que c'était Chen qui organisait. Dommage, hein ? Au moins, elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire par « soirée classe moyenne ». Un McDo.<p>

Sacha suivit son regard et pâlit furieusement avant de déglutir. Sa vie était un enfer. Un silence régnait sur l'immense table où s'étaient réunis tous les gosses de riches et Régis se leva, suivi par sa sœur, Jessie et Aurore.

La française fit un grand signe de main à Ondine pour dire :

—Tu es venue finalement ? Viens ici.

Ondine soupira et lâcha sa sœur pour s'approcher. Sacha protesta :

—Tu fais quoi là ?

—Je vais rejoindre mes amis pour passer la soirée avec eux. Rentre avec Lily.

—Pardon ?

Régis se déplaça jusqu'à Ondine et glissa une main sur sa hanche. Elle grimaça de dégoût et le dégoût se transforma en haine pure quand Nina posa une main hypocrite sur son épaule.

—Tu as très bien entendu, le pouilleux, lança Régis. Ma fiancée reste avec moi.

Sacha aperçut des ombres se mettre près de lui et il se tourna pour voir Flora, Max et Drew l'entourer. Drew salua Lily, lui demandant si la poupée qu'il lui avait offerte allait bien et elle hocha la tête avant de se cacher derrière Sacha. Les amis de sa sœur lui faisaient peur.

—Coucouche panier, Régis, je ne m'adresse pas à toi, je m'adresse à l'héritière.

—Justement, rétorqua Nina, en tant que quoi tu oses parler ainsi à Ondine ?

—Je…

Sacha se tut. Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'il était enchanté à l'idée de passer une soirée avec elle, mais dans son monde à lui, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait espéré quelque chose. Et il pouvait encore moins l'avouer en présence de Jessie et Nina. Ni de Régis. Et Aurore… Elle qui avait passé un après-midi avec lui, pendant laquelle ils avaient vivement critiqué les gens qui ne savaient pas rester à leur place. Il baissa les yeux, sentant une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il sourit à Flora.

—Moi, en tout cas, c'est en tant qu'amie que je m'adresse à toi, Ondine. Tu vas vraiment abandonner Sa… Lily pour rester avec ces trous du cul ?

Son presque lapsus ne passa inaperçu auprès d'Ondine qui éclata de rire. Voilà, c'était précisément cette Ondine-là qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer. Elle n'était plus cette fillette tétanisée qu'il consolait toutes les nuits, elle n'était plus l'étudiante en stress pour les partiels qu'il avait tiré de ses révisions. Elle était redevenue la sale garce imbue d'elle-même qu'il détestait plus que tout.

—Flo, ma biche… Pourquoi est-ce que je préfèrerais passer la soirée avec lui plutôt qu'avec mes amis ? Soyons réalistes. C'était marrant le temps que ça a duré, mais il faut que j'arrête de jouer.

Jessie éclata de rire et se mit à côté de Nina, appuyant une main sur sa hanche et passant une main dans ses longs cheveux roses.

—Sacha-touille, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Vu la pâleur de son visage, si, s'inquiéta Ondine. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir la lueur blessée dans les yeux du garçon. Elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle devait jouer ce rôle. Si elle paraissait heureuse de passer du temps avec lui et que ça arrivait aux oreilles de Violette, elle le détruirait. Ondine reprit en croisant les doigts :

—Sûrement que si. Il commence à avoir l'habitude de servir de jouet à des gens qui lui sont supérieurs.

—Tout à fait, approuva Jessie. Belle gueule, mais rien dans la tête, en somme.

—Belle gueule, tu exagères, commenta Ondine. Au mieux, il est un peu moins banal que la normale. Mais avec son sale caractère, tout est gâché.

La fureur et la douleur qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Sacha étaient telles qu'elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. C'était pour le protéger qu'elle faisait ça. Et elle devait affronter sa décision en face. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour le voir secouer la tête d'un air mauvais et sortir les clés de son Aston Martin DBS Volante. Elle se prépara à les recevoir dans la figure mais il se contenta de partir avec.

—Ma bagnole, murmura-t-elle, il se casse avec ma bagnole !

Lily se cacha derrière Drew en voyant Sacha partir d'un pas vif et énervé. Elle n'aimait pas quand Ondine était comme ça. Flora attrapa la sœur d'Ondine par la main pour lui sourire doucement.

—Viens avec moi, Lily. Laissons ces gens entre eux.

—Lowell, appela doucement Ondine. Je peux parler affaire avec toi, cinq minutes ?

Drew s'arrêta de marcher vers la table où il passait la soirée avec Flora et Max, alors qu'eux ne stoppaient pas leur marche, installant Lily avec eux. Il se tourna vers Ondine et les autres gosses de riches les laissèrent discuter. Les histoires entre la Waters et le cabinet d'avocats ne concernaient qu'eux.

—J'en pensais pas un mot de tout ça, j'en pensais pas un mot. Sacha… Il…

Elle se tut, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et soupira.

—Il… compte… pour moi. Je voulais juste…

—Le protéger ? Je conçois totalement la situation dans laquelle tu es, je suis en plein dedans. Mais c'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu le protèges. Au contraire. L'amour est une chose précieuse, Ondine, il faut savoir l'entretenir et le cajoler.

—Je… J'ai même pas la force de nier mes sentiments pour lui… Je suis amoureuse.

—Drôle de façon de le montrer.

—Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Boitiller derrière ma DBS pour le rattraper ? Je ne peux pas faire ça.

—Donc je dois le faire pour toi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

—S'il te plaît ?

—Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

—Parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, sourit Ondine.

Drew soupira.

—Très bien. Mais je le ferai parce que j'apprécie beaucoup Sacha, c'est un gentil garçon. Il ne mérite pas ça.

—Il mérite mieux qu'une fille comme moi, ça, c'est sûr, approuva Ondine d'une voix triste. Mais là n'est pas la question… Tu sais où le trouver ?

—Je demanderai à Flora. Je fais quoi de Lily ?

—Fais-lui oublier ce début de soirée déplorable, s'il plaît.

Drew se détourna et lança, pour crédibiliser l'histoire du dossier :

—Je t'envoie mon rapport par mail dès cette nuit, Waters. Mais tu me fais chier.

* * *

><p>« Sur le toit de la CMS. »<p>

Le SMS fit sourire Ondine qui releva la tête pour répondre de façon virulente à Jessie qui critiquait son jeu à la basse et elle se tourna vers Nina.

—Quant à toi, ferme ta gueule. Lily est une petite fille géniale et si tu t'avises encore une fois de dire un mot de travers sur elle, je te refais le portrait façon Picasso. Suis-je suffisamment claire ?

Nina hocha la tête de façon instinctive sous la haine dans les propos d'Ondine. Cette dernière se leva, sans s'embarrasser de ses béquilles. Ça faisait une heure trente qu'elle était avec ses soi-disant amis de la Jeunesse Dorée. Elle avait vu Flora, Max, Lily et Drew partir et l'étudiant en droit avait hoché la tête dans sa direction, signe qu'il s'occupait de tout. Elle s'étira et récupéra son sac à mains, souriant à Aurore qui lui jetait un regard curieux.

—J'ai du boulot, je rentre chez moi.

Ondine s'éloigna d'un pas et fit demi-tour.

—Non, en fait, je mens, j'avais prévu de passer cette soirée à me détendre en compagnie de Lily et de mon meilleur employé. Mais en votre présence, je me transforme en sale teigne. Alors je vais aller chercher ma sœur, mon employé et je vais reprendre le cours de ma journée où je l'ai laissée avant de vous croiser.

—Pa… Pardon ? s'exclama Aurore.

—J'en ai marre de devoir jouer un rôle permanent quitte à blesser des gens bien. J'en ai marre de devoir faire semblant de vous apprécier. Chen, les deux, j'ai jamais pu vous voir. Je déteste les parvenus dans vos genres. Franchement, qui croyez-vous leurrer avec votre luxe tape-à-l'œil ?

—Quoi ?

—Wesson, tu es une pétasse trop vulgaire. Lloyd, tu es un petit toutou trop obéissant, Summers, arrête la guitare même avec deux doigts cassés je joue mieux que toi, quant à toi Biatch…

—C'est Butch !

—Peu importe, Biatch te correspond mieux. Tu ne vaux guère plus que les autres… Jobbs, tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de ton frère et il a bien fait de se casser, il est tellement plus heureux maintenant.

—Tu… as eu des nouvelles de Reggie ?

—Et toi, Aurore… On s'appelle, demain ?

—D'a… D'accord…

Ondine s'éloigna sans plus de détails que ça. Le SMS signifiait tant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. Elle sortit du fast-food et appela un taxi qui s'arrêta à son niveau.

—À la CMS, s'il vous plaît.

—Euh… C'est où ?

—Regardez sur votre GPS, c'est pour ça qu'il est là, dit-elle sèchement au conducteur du taxi.

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour trouver un miroir et elle s'observa. Ses hématomes disparaissaient rapidement. Bientôt, elle retrouverait une couleur normale. Tant mieux. Elle regarda les rues défiler et le chauffeur adopter une conduite vraiment peu fluide, sans doute dans l'intention de l'agacer. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ce SMS avait une signification toute particulière pour elle. Parce qu'il ne venait pas de Drew mais de Sacha.

Alors peu importaient ses amis de la Jeunesse Dorée, peu importait qu'elle doive justifier ses propos. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de lui avoir fait du mal qu'elle était prête à tout pour se faire pardonner. Et quand ce serait fait, ils prendraient Lily et iraient voir le dernier Disney au cinéma.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle glissait sa carte de crédit dans la porte du toit de la CMS, pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Le battant s'écarta et elle découvrit Sacha assis sur le bord, dans un nuage de fumée. Elle secoua la tête et il sursauta quand le battant se referma.

—Je pensais pas que tu viendrais.

—Tu voulais me parler ?

—Je vais donner ma démission. C'était une idée foireuse de vouloir assumer ma part de responsabilité dans l'accident que tu as eu.

Ondine s'approcha difficilement. Sa hanche lui faisait mal, elle aurait dû prendre ses béquilles, au lieu de vouloir jouer au héros. Il se retourna vers elle, recrachant de la fumée. De près, les yeux de Sacha brillaient d'une drôle de façon.

—T'es défoncé ?

—Pas encore. Demain matin, je rendrai mon uniforme. De toute façon, je le portais mal.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus.

—Pourquoi ?

Il la repoussa froidement, ne se souciant même pas de la blesser.

—Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Tu te fous de moi, _pétasse _! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester au service d'une garce hypocrite et lâche… Comment t'as pu faire ça à Lily ? Ce que tu m'as dit, j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est de bonne guerre, mais Lily était tellement heureuse à l'idée de passer une soirée avec toi. Une putain de soirée ! Même ça, c'était trop te demander ?

Ondine baissa les yeux et s'approcha encore.

—Tu ne comprends pas…

Il la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte douloureusement le mur.

—Non, je ne comprends pas ! Et je n'ai pas envie que tu m'expliques ! Et encore moins que tu demandes à Drew de le faire pour toi, égoïste que tu es ! Flora et lui devaient passer la soirée tous les deux tous seuls, après avoir ramené Max et au lieu de profiter de leur soirée pour faire des trucs entre amoureux, Drew est venu ici sur ton ordre ! Tu n'es pas en terrain conquis dans ma vie ! Tu ne peux pas _foutre__la__merde_ et demander aux autres de réparer tes erreurs !

—Je suis venue ici, quand même…

—Et alors ? Tu aurais mieux fait de me répondre « Non, on parlera à l'hôtel, je vais chercher Lily chez Flora et je vais jouer avec elle toute la soirée comme ça fait trois ans que je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne pense qu'à moi. » Ça, ça aurait été une réponse constructive. T'es venue ici, la belle affaire. Et pour quoi ?

Ondine baissa ses yeux qui s'embuaient de larmes.

—Je voulais… m'excuser… Et… Te dire que… Je les avais tous envoyés promener.

—Avec deux heures de retard, héritière ! coupa Sacha en plaquant ses deux mains sur le mur. Tu aurais dû le faire, pour Lily, bien avant.

—Bon sang, écoute-moi au lieu de me couper toutes les deux phrases !

Ondine écarta Sacha du mur avant de passer derrière lui, de le retourner d'un geste sec et de le plaquer contre le mur à son tour.

—C'est bon, je peux parler ou t'es trop défoncé pour m'écouter ? C'était pour vous protéger que j'ai agi ainsi ! Pour vous protéger tous les deux ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que Violette te fera si elle découvre que je me montre en ta compagnie, en étant plus proche de toi qu'il ne le faudrait ! Ni de ce qu'elle me fera, de ce qu'elle fera à Lily !

—Et elle fera quoi ? Elle vous séquestrera ? Elle vous battra au sang ? On n'est pas dans une série française, ici, réveille-toi. Vire de là !

Il la poussa violemment loin de lui et fit mine de franchir la porte. Ondine le saisit par le bras et le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur avec force.

—J'ai pas fini, reste là !

—Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! pesta Sacha en retirant les mains d'Ondine du mur.

Elle fut déséquilibrée, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes et Sacha la retint de justesse par la taille, avant de la dévisager d'un air inquiet.

—Et pourquoi es-tu venue sans tes béquilles ?

Sa voix si douce fit baisser les yeux d'Ondine qui rougit.

—Je… Je voulais… Te montrer que je vais mieux.

—Idiote…

Sacha replaça une des mèches d'Ondine derrière son oreille et elle déglutit. Ils étaient bien trop proches. Elle pourrait l'embrasser si facilement que c'était presque difficile de résister. Elle leva la tête et ses yeux parcoururent le visage du garçon. Il était beau. Ses yeux brillaient un peu et même si elle savait que c'était plus grâce au cannabis que de son fait, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de tressauter. Elle soupira d'aise. Il lui lança un regard étonné. Il reprit son discours, ne remarquant même pas qu'Ondine s'était rapprochée de lui.

—Je n'ai pas peur de ce que ta sœur pourrait me faire. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Après tout, je prends soin de toi comme tout employé pourrait le faire.

Elle s'écarta, se releva et s'éloigna de lui, blessée. Un simple employé ? N'avaient-ils pas partagé plus que ça ? N'avait-il pas pris l'habitude de l'avoir toutes les nuits dans ses bras ? N'était-elle toujours pas parvenue à se hisser au rang de femme pour lui ? Elle se retourna vivement, contrôlant sa voix pour ne pas montrer les sanglots qu'il y avait dedans.

—Soit. Tu as raison. Je vais te laisser ici à t'intoxiquer et je vais récupérer ma sœur chez Flora pour l'amener voir le dernier Disney. Avec un peu de rapidité, on parviendra à avoir la dernière séance. Les clés de mon Aston Martin, s'il te plaît. En réalité, c'est pour ça que je suis venue. Pour la récupérer.

—Hors de question que tu conduises, monsieur Di Pario me tuerait.

—Il n'en saura rien.

Sacha secoua la tête pour refuser et en trois pas, Ondine était sur lui pour le plaquer douloureusement contre le mur. Elle leva la tête et effleura les lèvres du garçon, doucement, sentant ses yeux s'écarquiller puis elle s'écarta, agitant les clés sous son nez.

—Et voilà. Trop facile…

Elle ouvrit la porte du toit et dévala les escaliers alors que Sacha se laissait glisser le long du mur, perturbé.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains de l'héritière, comme elle l'avait si bien dit. Que Drew vienne de sa part pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait juste peur de ce que pouvaient penser ses confrères gosses de riches de leur amitié ne faisait que conforter l'agent d'entretien dans son avis sur Ondine. C'était une pétasse et elle était comme les autres. Il retourna près de la rambarde pour voir filer la DBS à une allure saccadée. Il était bon pour rentrer à l'hôtel à pieds. En espérant que l'héritière ne se foute pas encore en l'air avec.

Rien à faire, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas cette fille, ni pourquoi il avait baissé sa garde de cette façon. Jamais deux sans trois paraît-il. Et les trois qui lui disent la même chose. Qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur.

Il soupira en roulant son deuxième joint. Il se le promettait, si un jour Ondine tombait amoureuse de lui, il ferait tout pour arriver à sa hauteur. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait. Il deviendrait le meilleur batteur du monde et… Et quoi ? Il la demanderait en mariage ? Vu le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se hisser au niveau des plus grands, elle aurait déjà épousé Régis Chen.

Il se tapa la tête contre le béton et grogna en se souvenant que c'était du crépit. L'image de la main de Régis glissant sur la hanche d'Ondine, lui portant un regard mauvais, ça le laissait à la fois désarmé et hors de lui. Il aurait voulu arracher ces doigts qui glissaient sur le corps que lui, tenait toutes les nuits contre lui, broyer cette main qui osait effleurer cette fille qu'il ne méritait pas, que lui-même ne méritait pas.

Ondine Waters était une femme étonnante. Il passait d'excellents moments avec elle et regrettait d'avoir tout fait pour qu'elle le déteste avec autant de poigne et il le payait maintenant. Il y avait pourtant cru, qu'elle était différente. Il l'avait sincèrement cru.

Il exhala de la fumée avant de regarder son joint, qu'il tenait entre trois doigts. Au final, seuls les paradis artificiels de Gelardan valaient le coup. Le seul avantage de ce mois de travail à la Waters, c'était ça. Il pourrait passer à la gamme au-dessus. Et faire changer les plaquettes de frein de sa bagnole.

Ondine n'était pas différente des autres. Elle avait honte de lui. Honte de l'avoir laissé pénétrer dans son espace vital, honte de se montrer à ses côtés. Comme Jessie avant elle, comme toutes les gosses de riches qui ne pouvaient tolérer que des personnes soi-disant inférieures puissent satisfaire leur critères amicaux ou amoureux.

Sa voix s'éleva lentement pour chanter une de ses compositions, qui parlaient d'Ondine, Diabolus In Musica. Il n'avait bien entendu pas la voix de Flora mais comme il était seul, chanter ne le dérangeait pas. Et de toute façon, il n'avait que ça pour se calmer.

La porte du toit s'ouvrit de nouveau le faisant sursauter. Waters se tenait devant lui et le regardait d'un air triste et mélancolique.

—J'ai menti, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de la porte qui se refermait. J'étais pas venue juste pour ma bagnole.

Elle s'approcha et se mit à genoux à côté de Sacha, saisissant son menton et levant son visage. Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle le chevaucha et il consentit à lui rendre son baiser, ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

Sacha glissa une main sur la nuque d'Ondine et elle frissonna, brisant le baiser.

—T'as les mains froides.

—Désolé… P… Pourquoi… ?

—J'en sais rien, mentit-elle sans comprendre pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que…

Elle se tut et l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant glisser ses lèvres sur les joues de Sacha, puis elle murmura à son oreille.

—Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais vraiment envie de t'embrasser.

—Et tu ne t'es pas demandée si moi, j'en avais envie… ?

—Non, pas le moins du monde. Allez, lève-toi et…

Ondine attrapa le joint de Sacha, renifla rapidement la fumée et soupira.

—Jette ça avant d'être trop défoncé pour conduire. On va chercher Lily et tu nous invites au cinéma.

Elle se releva et lui tendit une main qu'il accepta, jetant à regrets son morceau de paradis.

* * *

><p>Bon, alors, je vous annonce tout de suite que mes connaissances en solfège s'arrêtent à ce qu'enseigne Ondine à Sacha. Je vais chercher mes souvenirs loiiiiin en arrière, quand je pratiquais le solfège d'une oreille distraite, écrivant déjà des histoires sur mes cahiers de musique et me faisant gronder par le professeur.<p>

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'espère que ma chère beta sera satisfaite du passage que j'ai rajouté tard dans la nuit, à la fois pour égaliser ce chapitre qui était bien plus court que les autres et également pour me recentrer un peu sur le sujet principal. *En direct d'un PC sous Windaube* A demain pour les lecteurs de la Ligue, à la semaine prochaine pour les auuuutres !


	9. IX

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**Sexe, Saez, God Blesse.**

**Oh Happy Day, Sister Act II OST.**

**All These Things I Hate (revolve around me), Bullet For My Valentine, The Poison.**

**Je sais, Cali, Menteur.**

**Cash Money, MC Solaar, Mach 6.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING : 'Tention, il y a peut-être éventuellement légèrement un peu de sexe, là-dedans.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IX.<strong>

Sacha soupira en ôtant sa veste avant de la poser sur le portemanteau des appartements privés qu'il occupait avec Ondine, glissant une main sur sa nuque. Il regarda l'héritière d'un œil ensommeillé avant de bâiller.

—Bon, je vais me coucher, moi. Bonne nuit.

—A… Attends ! appela Ondine.

Il se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil curieux.

—Quoi ?

—Je… Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel en se détournant, faisant coulisser le battant qui menait à sa chambre.

—C'est pas ce que tu fais depuis que je suis ici ?

—C'est à l'insu de mon plein gré que je le fais !

Sacha entra dans sa chambre en haussant les épaules et commença à se déshabiller puis il se glissa dans son lit en malaxant son oreiller, comme à son habitude, pour le rendre aussi confortable que s'il était neuf. Il posa sa tête dessus et se tourna, levant les yeux au ciel quand il sentit un poids se poser sur son lit et des pieds froids frôler les siens. Il sursauta et se tourna vers Ondine qui venait de le rejoindre.

—Dégage ton pied froid de là.

—Pousse les tiens, tu prends toute la place.

Sacha grommela quelque chose à propos d'une fille gonflée et pas gênée puis il se retourna encore, avant de pivoter de nouveau pour s'allonger sur le ventre. Ondine souffla bruyamment.

—Tu comptes t'agiter comme ça toute la nuit ?

—Si t'es pas contente, retourne dans ton lit, ta présence me perturbe suffisamment dans mes habitudes.

—Pauvre chéri, ton lit est deux fois plus petit chez toi.

—Et deux fois moins peuplé, commenta Sacha d'une voix innocente.

—Et deux fois moins confortable, renchérit Ondine, peu affable.

—Je m'y suis habitué et arrête de le critiquer, c'est mon père qui l'a fait !

Ondine soupira et se tourna vers Sacha.

—Je ne critique pas ton lit, je critique ton matelas. Presque aussi confortable que toi.

—Me prends pas pour un oreiller, si tu n'es pas satisfaite, sale gosse pourrie gâtée.

—Je préfère être une sale gosse pourrie gâtée qu'un petit con aigri, cracha Ondine d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Sacha enfonça son visage dans son oreiller et mordit dedans. Il en avait déjà marre qu'elle soit là. Au moins, quand elle venait squatter son lit et qu'elle dormait, elle ne parlait pas. Furtivement, il songea à la faire taire en lui enfonçant l'oreiller dans le visage et il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Sa mâchoire était suffisamment réparée pour qu'elle puisse parler, hélas, mais pas assez pour subir de subtils assauts comme un coup de coussin balancé avec élan et un cri de guerre.

—Je ne suis pas un petit con aigri, je fais un mètre soixante-treize et j'aime dormir seul.

—Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu invitée à te rejoindre ?

—Je t'ai pas invitée, TU t'es invitée. J'ai juste dit que tu prenais tes aises dans MON lit depuis que j'ai aménagé ici.

—TON lit se trouve dans MON hôtel et reste donc MON lit.

Ondine se tut et rougit en pensant que si ce lit était le sien ET celui de Sacha, ça signifiait que c'était leur lit. Elle toussota pour masquer sa gêne.

—Et de toute façon, c'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Je dors avec toi et tu arrêtes de t'agiter, je suis blessée. Et de toute façon, je suis ici en terrain conquis, je fais ce que je veux quand je le veux et si tu n'es pas content, c'est la même.

—Tais-toi, grogna Sacha.

—Je te signalerai tout de même au passage que tu es à mon service 18 heures par jour et que tu n'as pas encore fait tes dix-huit heures aujourd'hui et que tu ne peux…

Sacha se tourna vers elle d'un mouvement vif et s'allongea sur elle, unissant leurs lèvres dans un baiser brutal, avalant dans son souffle le reste de la phrase d'Ondine qui se tut en sentant une langue venir caresser la sienne. Elle leva sa main sans attèle pour la glisser dans les cheveux de son employé et l'empêcher de briser le baiser, comme elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de le faire, en appuyant sur sa nuque. Son autre main glissa dans le dos de Sacha puis sur ses fesses et il grogna pour signifier son désaccord. Cependant elle ne retira pas sa main et il chuchota, contre ses lèvres :

—Enlève tes doigts de là immédiatement. Cette zone est sensible.

—Je bouge même pas. Et puis franchement, être sensible à si peu de choses, c'est dramatique pour quelqu'un qui a pourtant l'habitude de s'envoyer en l'air et…

—Encore un discours ? interrompit Sacha.

—Je voulais tester pour voir si tu me coupais en m'embrassant à chaque fois. Visiblement, non.

Sacha se redressa et se décala, s'allongeant de nouveau à côté d'Ondine, se sortant de l'étreinte dans laquelle elle l'avait bloqué.

—Mais… Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? dit-elle d'un air déçu.

—Parce que cette position était embarrassante.

—Moi, j'aimais bien.

—De toute façon, mon poids risque de te faire mal et… Quoi ?

Ondine rougit et bénit l'obscurité. Elle se rapprocha de Sacha, sa main se posant sur le torse de celui-ci qui se tendit légèrement.

—Je me sens bien, quand je suis contre toi, lança Ondine d'une petite voix. Et… Et je suis vraiment désolée de ce que j'ai pu dire ce soir, je…

—Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ?

—Oui. Je suis obligée de me comporter comme ça quand je suis avec eux, sinon, je perds mon autorité. Comment t'expliquer ça… ? C'est comme si le chef de Palette ne répondait pas aux provocations du quartier rival.

—Oh, non, je n'ai pas perdu mon autorité, je l'ai gagnée autrement que par des affrontements.

Ondine sembla perdre contenance quelques secondes. Elle se reprit et lança :

—Génial. Je suis dans le lit d'un chef de gang…

—Dis pas ça comme ça, tu n'es pas dans mon lit, tu es… Dans mon lit.

—Et où est la différence avec ce que j'ai dit ?

—Tout est dans le sous-entendu, affirma Sacha. Dit par ta voix, ça sonne comme une perversité.

—Pas avant le mariage, tu le sais très bien.

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main d'Ondine.

—Alors dis-moi ce que ta main fiche dans mon pantalon.

—Réflexe ?

Il sortit la main de son pantalon, rougissant plus qu'il ne saurait l'avouer et Ondine le chevaucha, pour se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser doucement, entrelaçant leurs doigts et finissant par s'allonger sur lui, prenant soin de ne pas l'émasculer au passage, pour pouvoir profiter totalement du contact entre leurs deux corps.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il ne protestait pas plus que ça, mais elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle avait enfin résolu le mystère, savoir si Sacha sentait bon ou si c'était sa lessive. C'était lui. Elle glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, le mordillant au passage, alors qu'il soupirait. Elle ignorait si c'était un soupir de consentement ou un soupir de désapprobation, mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter.

—Ondine… Tu as conscience que c'est une très mauvaise idée, ce que tu fais ?

—Pourquoi ?

Il laissa passer un silence et déglutit. Il ouvrit la bouche, décidant de dire les choses clairement.

—Je commence à avoir envie de toi… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

Ondine passa sa langue dans le cou, remonta jusqu'à l'oreille et Sacha frissonna, posant ses mains sur le dos d'Ondine, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester zen. Elle ôta sa langue de son cou et il savoura la sensation de froid qui le fit frissonner de nouveau.

—Tu as couché avec combien de filles ?

—Ça ne te regarde pas !

Ondine glissa son nez sur le torse de Sacha, redescendant pour s'allonger tout contre sa poitrine et écouter son cœur battre. Elle sourit en entendant les vibrations de la voix de Sacha, quand il reprit :

—Cette position est encore plus gênante pour moi.

—Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vu un homme nu et que tu es le premier que j'aie vu en sous-vêtements ?

—Ah… Ah bon ?

—Oui…

Ondine fit courir un de ses doigts le long de la cuisse de Sacha puis se redressa, faisant passer ses mains sous la veste du pyjama qu'il portait. Il se tendit.

—Tes mains sont froides. Et intrusives.

—Dis pas ça comme si j'étais en train de te…

—_Vocabulaire_, pesta Sacha avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

—Doigter, acheva Ondine avec un sourire en imaginant le rougissement de Sacha. T'as vraiment un corps de rêve… La peau douce, des muscles… Comment tu fais ?

—J'entretiens ma santé et mon souffle en faisant régulièrement du sport… Et tu devrais envisager de t'y mettre aussi. Tu es grasse.

—Ouais, mais je te fais bander, alors…

—_Vocabulaire _! Tu me fais l'effet inverse quand tu parles comme ça…

Ondine acheva de déboutonner la veste de Sacha qui s'en rendit compte quand il sentit deux lèvres l'embrasser délicatement au niveau du nombril.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? protesta-t-il en se trémoussant sous elle.

—Je découvre à quoi ressemble un homme. Pourquoi ?

—Parce que… Mais… Tu ne peux pas ! T'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la mauvaise idée ?

—Si. Mais ma curiosité est plus forte, dit-elle en descendant un peu plus bas.

Sacha l'empêcha de passer sous la ceinture de son pantalon et la força à venir contre lui, pour inverser les positions.

—Ça suffit, maintenant. Tu nous mets dans une situation embarrassante tous les deux.

Il la lâcha et elle se tourna, frottant sans le vouloir ses fesses sur le bassin du garçon, attrapant sa main pour entremêler leurs doigts et les poser sur son ventre.

—T'as raison, souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

Elle attendit quelques minutes que la respiration de Sacha revienne à la normale, avant de passer la main qui tenait celle du garçon sous la ceinture de son propre pyjama, l'entraînant au passage. Elle resserra les doigts quand il voulut ôter les siens.

—Fais pas ça, haleta-t-il.

Elle l'ignora et commença à se caresser enserrant toujours les doigts de Sacha entre les siens, sentant la respiration du garçon s'enrayer petit à petit. La sensation d'une main inconnue à cet endroit-là de son corps la rendait fébrile, elle sentait plus les doigts de Sacha que les siens. Rapidement, elle cessa de serrer et il ne retira pas sa main. Elle sentait l'érection de son employé sur ses fesses et elle sourit, laissant la main de Sacha seule dans son pantalon pour appuyer sur ses fesses, se cambrant légèrement. Il gémit. Elle sourit en sentant les doigts de Sacha commencer à la caresser fébrilement et maladroitement, comme s'il tentait de s'en empêcher.

—_C__'__est __de __la __torture_, murmura-t-il en la faisant frissonner de désir. _Je __suis __sûr __que __c__'__est __interdit __par __la __convention __de __Genève, __ça__…_

Elle gémit alors qu'il frôlait un point sensible, sa voix résonnant comme un appel à l'amour dans l'oreille d'Ondine. Elle avait toujours adoré le français, la langue la plus érotique du monde pour elle.

Il se reprit et retira sa main pour s'éloigner d'elle, à l'autre bout du lit.

—Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il respira profondément pour s'inciter au calme en pensant à des choses horribles. Il sursauta en sentant Ondine s'approcher à lui, se collant dans son dos. Elle appuya son front entre ses omoplates.

—Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

—Tu as fait vœu de chasteté jusqu'au mariage. Et je ne veux pas…

—Je… je suis pas d'accord ! On peut… faire des trucs sans que je ne perde mon pucelage.

—Tortionnaire ! s'exclama Sacha.

—Mais en quoi ?

—Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dur…

—Si, si, j'ai senti, rassure-toi.

Il y avait du rire dans sa voix et Sacha ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

—Quel humour de _merde_… J'en ai oublié ce que je disais…

—On peut reprendre où on en était alors ? espéra Ondine en reniflant discrètement l'odeur des cheveux de Sacha.

—Non. On n'en était nulle part, héritière.

—Ah, si, je me souviens très bien, tu avais ta main sur ma…

—STOP ! s'écria Sacha pour couvrir le mot vulgaire. Je ne veux pas savoir où TU avais posé MA main sans mon consentement. Par pitié, laisse-moi dormir, maintenant, succube pervers ! Si t'as envie de découvrir les joies du sexe, demande à ton fiancé de t'initier, pas à un parfait inconnu avec qui tu ne sors même pas !

—T'es pas un inconnu, ça fait quand même quelques mois qu'on se supporte.

Sacha soupira et donna un coup de fesses à Ondine pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Ce n'était pas en l'ayant près de lui qu'il pourrait se calmer. Être dans cet état à cause d'une passoire grassouillette, c'était quand même un comble. Même si la passoire était jolie. D'autant plus qu'elle était fiancée à Régis Chen !

—On ne sort pas ensemble, que je sache, alors ne me fais pas d'avance.

—Si c'est que ça, alors sortons ensemble.

Sacha se tourna vers Ondine, écarquillant les yeux.

—Quoi ?

—Bah ouais. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus d'excuses. Je vais être claire. Ça fait déjà quelques jours que je te fais du rentre-dedans et tu remarques rien. Alors je vais y aller plus franchement. Sortons ensemble.

—Mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on demande ce genre de choses, bon sang !

—C'était pas une demande, en fait. C'était une évidence. Imagine le bonheur, tu pourras me faire taire en m'embrassant quand tu veux.

—Hors de question qu'on se montre à tout le monde. Ça c'est mort.

Ondine sourit. Elle avait gagné, il s'était laissé avoir. Encore. Trop facile. Elle se tourna et le plaqua sur le lit, s'installant sur lui.

—C'est encore plus excitant, si on se cache. Alors c'est réglé.

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et se décala, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sacha avec un immense sourire.

—Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

—« Mon chéri » ? Tu comptes pas sérieusement m'appeler comme ça ?

—Tu préfères Sacha-lutier ?

—Mon prénom, simplement, c'est bien aussi. Bonne nuit ma petite passoire.

—Oh ta gueule.

* * *

><p>Lily vint les réveiller en s'asseyant sur le lit, suçant son pouce. Elle les observa dormir quelques secondes, souriant avec son pouce à la bouche avant de dire :<p>

—Chacha, Misty, debout, il est huit heures !

Ondine sursauta et se redressa, tandis que Sacha grognait et remettait sa tête sous son oreiller.

—Lilyyyyy, laisse-nous dormiiiiiir.

—Mais c'est aujourd'hui que Misty elle a son contrôle de musique. Il faut qu'elle se lève.

Ondine posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et elle attrapa l'oreiller sous lequel Sacha se cachait, se collant contre lui, mordillant son cou. Lily poussa un petit « Oooooh » surpris alors que Sacha se retournait et attrapait Ondine pour l'embrasser.

—Et toi aussi, laisse-moi dormir, grogna Sacha en tirant les couvertures sur sa tête.

Ondine se leva et Lily retira son pouce de sa bouche dans un bruit de succion.

—Ondine, pourquoi t'es toute nue dans le lit de Sacha ? Et pourquoi tu lui fais des bisous ? Vous êtes amoureux, c'est ça ?

Sacha grogna en sortant son visage de sous la couverture, observant Ondine à la dérobée.

—T'as pris des fesses, héritière.

—Je t'emmerde. Ne les regarde pas. Je te pique ton jeans.

—Et moi, je mets quoi ? T'es chiante.

Ondine referma la ceinture du pantalon de Sacha en lui tirant la langue avant d'attraper la chemise du jeune homme qui se redressa sous les yeux hilares de Lily.

—Tu vas aussi me tirer ma chemise ?

—Oui, sourit Ondine.

Ça faisait seulement cinq jours qu'ils « sortaient ensemble » s'il pouvait appeler ça comme ça et ils passaient plus de temps à se chamailler qu'à se sourire. La seule différence avec avant, c'était que l'héritière lui taxait ses fringues et venait dormir avec lui sans être somnambule. Ça changeait tout et rien à la fois et Sacha avait fini par penser qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour faire autre chose que s'engueuler. Lily sortit de la chambre et Ondine la retint.

—Attends, Lily.

—Voui ?

—C'est un secret, pour Sacha et moi, d'accord ?

—J'adore les secrets ! piailla la jeune femme en trépignant. Vous êtes amoureux alors ?

Ondine hésita et hocha la tête.

—Oui, Lily, c'est ça. On est… amoureux. Mais c'est un secret. Ne le dis à personne. Ni à Luca, ni à Daisy et encore moins à Violette, d'accord ?

Lily hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre puis des appartements en chantonnant la chanson de la petite sirène alors que Sacha toussotait, se levant et se couvrant d'un peignoir. Il s'approcha d'Ondine et l'enlaça avec un petit sourire.

—Amoureux ?

—Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'est un plan cul. Elle est un peu jeune pour ce genre de choses.

—Surtout qu'un plan cul sans sexe, ce n'est pas un plan cul, _connasse_.

—Je sais, ducon. Raison de plus pour s'en tenir à ma version. Lâche-moi, tu me mets en retard.

Sacha resserra sa prise sur Ondine en soupirant.

—Et explique-moi ce que toi tu fais, alors... Mes fringues.

Ondine haussa les épaules.

—Porte les miennes.

—C'est ça, ironisa-t-il. Plus sérieusement, je ne t'amène pas à la CMS avec l'uniforme Waters. Je tiens un minimum à mon image.

—Tu les reprendras après ma douche. Laisse-moi aller boire mon café. Si Lily est venue nous réveiller, c'est qu'elle a vu le plateau arriver il y a au moins trente minutes. Il doit être à la température parfaite.

Sacha lâcha Ondine et la dépassa, s'enfermant dans la salle de bains.

—D'accord, dit-il à travers la porte, mais t'as intérêt d'être rapide pour une fois.

—Oh, non, il y a le magnifique Jacky à la CMS, il faut que je me fasse belle…

—Tentative pitoyable pour me rendre jaloux.

—Ça marche ? demanda Ondine en s'asseyant devant le plateau, déposant un sucre dans son café, se léchant les babines devant la bonne odeur des viennoiseries toutes fraiches.

—Non, pour être jaloux, il faut être un minimum attaché. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel, blessée et elle soupira en avalant une gorgée de café. Elle décida, pour se venger, de garder ses vêtements et pénétra dans sa chambre, où elle avait fait transporter un psyché et une partie de sa garde-robe, pour sélectionner une paire de lacets, une ceinture et des sous-vêtements. Elle en profita pour s'observer à la volée.

Le jeans de Sacha était un peu trop grand pour elle, elle marchait dessus et la chemise flottait sur ses épaules. Elle fit claquer sa langue et attrapa un débardeur moulant jaune d'or. Ça trancherait bien avec la chemise blanche. Elle se déshabilla pour se rhabiller, roula les manches de la chemise et fit un nœud avec les deux pans au niveau de son ventre. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et les remonta en une queue de cheval négligée sur le côté gauche de son crâne et sélectionna une ceinture rouge vif dans sa nombreuse collection, ainsi qu'un lacet jaune et un lacet couleur sang. Elle hésita, attrapa sa boîte à bijoux et remit son piercing à la langue, puis celui au labret, termina par l'arcade et ses oreilles, avant de sourire à son reflet. Elle adorait ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir.

Sacha toussota, en la contemplant, une simple serviette nouée autour de ses hanches.

—C'est très joli, tout ça, mais… À quel moment tu me rends mes fringues ?

—Ce soir.

Ondine fouilla dans son armoire et balança dans la tête de Sacha un autre jeans, qu'elle lui avait emprunté quand il l'avait ramassée sur le parking du Poissirène et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rendu. Il le reçut sur la tête et soupira. Forcément, elle avait réponse à tout.

—Et le boxer en dentelle qui dépasse, c'est fait pour attirer l'attention de qui ? demanda-t-il quand Ondine lui tourna le dos.

—Pas la tienne, en tout cas.

Elle le poussa du chemin et l'ignora parfaitement. Il la rattrapa par le bras et elle se dégagea vivement, lui balançant un regard noir.

—Lâche-moi, susurra-t-elle d'une voix froide. Et dépêche-toi de te préparer, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard par ta faute.

* * *

><p>—Bonjour vous deux ! lança Flora en voyant Ondine et Sacha passer la porte du snack. Encore en train de vous disputer ?<p>

—… n'es qu'une stupide petite fille trop gâtée ! Non, on ne se dispute pas, s'écria l'agent d'entretien en dévisageant Flora d'un air énervé. Je lui rappelle juste à quel point elle _me__fait__chier_ à faire la gamine !

—Je t'emmerde ducon ! Bonjour Flora !

Ondine s'approcha de la serveuse pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'installer au comptoir, Sacha s'installant à côté d'elle.

—Comme d'habitude, je suppose, commenta Flora en commençant à faire chauffer sa machine.

D'un même mouvement, ils hochèrent la tête et Ondine passa discrètement sa main droite dans le dos de Sacha qui lui jeta un regard en coin. Il attendit que Flora leur tourne le dos, pour attraper la main d'Ondine et unir leurs doigts, se penchant vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

—Je suis désolé…

—Moi aussi…

Ils échangèrent un regard complice quand Flora se tourna de nouveau vers eux, brisant l'échange. Elle leur jeta un regard suspicieux avant de secouer la tête. Elle s'imaginait des choses. Elle posa les deux tasses près des deux ennemis et Sacha tapota sur le comptoir de sa main droite.

—Oooh, lève le son ! « All these things I hate (Revolve around me) », j'adore cette chanson.

—Sacha. Je t'explique. Je tiens un snack, pas une salle de concert.

—Pour une fois que je te demande un truc pareil… S'il te plaît, ma Flo…

Il lui jeta un petit regard trop mignon auquel Ondine aurait tout de suite dit oui. Mais Flora secoua la tête.

—Non, mais ça marche plus, je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi.

—T'étais plus marrante quand tu l'étais, bougonna Sacha en boudant.

Ondine pouffa et Sacha passa son pouce sur la paume de la jeune fille, la faisant sourire tendrement.

—Vous me cachez quelque chose, vous deux, commenta Flora en plissant les yeux.

—Des quantités, sourit Sacha. Enfin, personnellement, je te cache pas mal de choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas…

—Exemple ?

—La taille de sa bite en érection ? lança Ondine au hasard en lâchant la main de Sacha pour pouvoir touiller son cappuccino.

Sacha s'empourpra en grommelant un « _vocabulaire _! » indigné et Flora éclata de rire, rejetant un torchon sur son épaule et attrapant tous ses cheveux pour les entortiller en un chignon brouillon.

—Mais non, ça, je le sais.

—Ah ?

Flora plaqua sa main sur le comptoir, dévisageant Ondine avec un sourire.

—On a tous les deux perdu nos virginités à quatorze ans. À ton avis, c'était une coïncidence ?

—J'en sais rien, je ne me suis pas posée de questions métaphysiques sur ça.

Sacha s'empourpra davantage encore en passant sa main sur sa barbe. Il aurait peut-être dû se raser. Il se demanda vaguement si Ondine le préférait avec ou sans la barbe et il tenta de s'enfoncer un maximum sur son tabouret quand l'héritière faisait enfin le rapprochement entre la perte de virginité de Flora et la sienne.

—Tu as offert ta virginité à ce type ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, t'étais à ce point désespérée ?

—Parce qu'il faut être désespéré pour me désirer ? Merci, _pétasse_.

Ondine sourit ironiquement, en glissant sa main sur le genou de Sacha à l'abri du regard de Flora.

—Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Cependant, Flora, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il a de si extraordinaire, pour que des filles le trouvent à leur goût.

—Ah ! s'exclama Sacha. T'es agacée parce que les filles de l'école étaient contentes de me revoir, c'est ça ?

Ondine grogna. Elle devait bien le reconnaître, ça l'avait franchement énervée de voir toutes ces petites pouffes glousser en entourant SON mec, pour le harceler de questions et en profiter pour le frôler de bien trop près à son goût. Elle était jalouse, en somme.

—Certainement pas ! Je n'aimerais pas avoir des petites putes collées à mon cul, sous prétexte que j'ai une belle gueule.

—Ça tombe bien, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, _passoire_.

Ondine tira sa langue percée à Sacha en lui tendant un majeur et Flora éclata de rire, rassurée de voir que rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Au fond, elle n'était pas vraiment prête à les voir se rapprocher et cesser de se disputer tout le temps. Ça avait manqué, dans leur groupe, cette ambiance qu'il y avait autrefois entre Sacha et Régis. Mais définitivement, Flora n'était pas disposée à voir Sacha se remettre en couple, même si elle ne nourrissait plus le moindre sentiment amoureux pour lui.

Il avait été tellement mal quand Jessie l'avait quitté qu'elle refusait de le revoir comme ça un jour et ce refus seul suffisait à Flora pour avoir une haine sans borne envers toutes les filles qui tenteraient de s'approcher de Sacha. Il en avait assez bavé et Ondine, plus que les autres, le ferait souffrir. Il ne pourrait rien obtenir d'elle, elle était déterminée à respecter la dernière volonté de son père, la voir monter à la présidence de la Waters Corp. et Sacha ne serait qu'un obstacle sur la course vers cet objectif.

Lui-même était bien trop monomaniaque pour pouvoir voir autre chose, en une fille, qu'une muse pour ses chansons. Fonder une famille ? Avoir des enfants ? Que nenni ! Faire de Pocket Monsters une réalité et gravir les échelons musicaux sans avoir la moindre formation, c'était sa seule ambition. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon avec qui on pouvait construire.

Elle se tourna, les laissant se chamailler et monta le son quand elle entendit « Oh Happy Day » débuter.

Cette montée de volume eut au moins pour effet de couper la chique aux deux belligérants qui se turent pour l'écouter chanter, Ondine semblant émerveillée, Sacha boudant. Le gospel lui allait bien au timbre. Mais dans cette Amérique raciste, si on n'était pas noire, on n'avait pas le coffre nécessaire pour chanter du gospel. Quand elle avait tenté d'intégrer la chorale d'une église, ils avaient été étonnés par la puissance de sa voix mais l'avaient refusée, disant qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux, malgré l'or de ses cordes vocales.

Alors elle se contentait de chanter les chansons de Sacha. Bien sûr qu'elles étaient belles et qu'elles semblaient écrites pour sa voix. Mais ce rejet lui avait coupé ses rêves sous le pied. À l'époque, Régis avait tenté de la réconforter en lui disant que lui, il aimait sa voix plus que tout autre chose, il lui avait demandé de rester près de lui, d'accepter ses avances et lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

Aveuglée qu'elle était par Sacha, elle l'avait rejeté et il était parti dans le monde des riches, où elle aurait pu le suivre, pour se faire un nom dans le chant. Mais pour elle, tout l'or du monde ne valait pas Sacha et encore aujourd'hui, c'était ainsi. S'il lui demandait, elle plaquerait même Drew, pour le suivre, surtout s'il lui faisait la promesse de la laisser chanter.

—Tu ne chantes plus assez, Flo. Tu perds du souffle, commenta Sacha.

—Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle après avoir laissé sa note en suspension.

—Quoi ? intervint Ondine, encore sous le choc de l'émotion qu'avait provoquée en elle la voix de Flora. Mais… Attends, t'as une voix extraordinaire !

Elle le pensait. Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un chanter comme la serveuse et que son petit ami dise qu'elle manquait d'entraînement et de souffle laissait Ondine très étonnée. Était-ce humainement possible ? Elle semblait ne même pas forcer alors que certaines chanteuses devaient s'exercer des années durant. Dévisageant Flora d'un air incrédule, alors qu'elle se détournait pour ranger le verre qu'elle essuyait, Ondine se demanda franchement pourquoi elle ne prenait pas des cours de chant, pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça.

—Merci. Mais…

La cloche du snack teinta et Flora pâlit brutalement. Ondine fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'un homme quarantenaire, bon chic bon genre, les cheveux poivre et sel, la mâchoire carrée.

—Monsieur, salua Flora en baissant le son de la radio. Que… Que faites-vous ici ?

—Cet établissement m'appartient, ma douce Flora.

Ondine vit Sacha se tendre et lancer une œillade à Flora. Puis il pâlit en voyant les mains de son amie trembler et quand elle recula alors qu'il s'approcha, terrifiée. Sacha crispa ses doigts sur la cuisse d'Ondine, lui faisant mal. Il ne supportait pas ça. Qu'est-ce que ce type avait bien pu faire à Flora pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Ondine attrapa la main de Sacha, l'enleva de sa cuisse et pressa les doigts, en lui lançant un regard rassurant. L'homme fit un signe de tête à Flora pour qu'elle baisse la sienne et le suive dans le petit bureau qu'on pouvait rejoindre par une porte situé à côté du bar, à l'autre bout. Flora avait les lèvres qui tremblaient. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à Ondine qui chuchota à Sacha :

—Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie.

Sacha hocha la tête et appela doucement :

—Flora ?

Elle se retourna d'un air ravi et eut un sourire heureux pour dire :

—Oui ?

—Tu ne m'as pas servi, lança Sacha en disant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

—Oh pardon ! Désolée, les clients avant tout.

Elle s'éloigna de son patron, soulagée, pendant qu'Ondine se levait, passant une main rassurante dans le dos de Sacha, et longeait le bar pour inviter le propriétaire du Clémentiville à passer dans le bureau en sa compagnie. Flora se servit un immense verre d'eau qu'elle avala cul sec, secouant la tête quand Sacha lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à la porte et Sacha fronça les sourcils puis il sursauta quand il entendit un bruit de choc, un objet qui se brise au sol, un cri étranglé et une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. Le propriétaire du Clémentiville ne jeta même pas un regard à Flora en sortant précipitamment et Ondine referma la porte du bureau, rejoignant lentement le comptoir avec un léger sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Elle siffla et le propriétaire s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner lentement vers elle. Il la fixa et elle haussa les sourcils. Il baissa les yeux, contemplant ses chaussures, une de ses mains prenant une teinte violacée.

—J'attends l'acte de vente demain matin, dernier délai. Et une photocopie de votre aller simple vers les Açores. Suis-je claire ?

Le propriétaire déglutit en hochant la tête et Sacha grimaça sous la voix polaire d'Ondine. Elle lui faisait peur quand elle agissait ainsi. Il sursauta quand la voix de l'héritière claqua dans l'air.

—Suis-je claire ?

—Oui, mademoiselle Waters.

—Bien. Dégagez de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis.

La porte claqua et Flora écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Ondine se réinstallait, laissant de nouveau sa main glisser sur le genou de Sacha.

—Que vient-il de se passer ? C'était quoi ces bruits de casse ?

—Le monsieur n'était pas sûr de vendre, j'ai dû le convaincre avec des arguments de poids… Mine de rien, marmonna-t-elle, un presse-papiers, c'est un argument de poids.

—Vendre quoi ? enchaîna Flora.

—Le Clémentiville, bien entendu. Ainsi que sa maison, ses cinq voitures – ça tombe bien l'Aperta vient de sortir, j'avais pas eu le temps d'acheter un des quatre-vingts modèles qu'ils étaient tous pris, c'est le modèle cabriolet de la 599 GTO – ainsi que son Scottish Fold, sa collection de chaussures et deux ou trois autres choses. Mon père serait fier de moi, sourit Ondine.

Sacha cligna des yeux. Cette fille était dingue. Et il était encore plus fou qu'elle pour en être amoureux. Il sourit, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du sourire de Flora.

—Je ne le verrai plus… Jamais ?

—Non, Flo. Plus jamais.

Sacha toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

—Et… C'est quoi un Scottish ?

—Un chat. Il a des chatons à vendre d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est très mignon. Tu en veux un ?

—Pour qu'il bouffe Pikachu ? T'es vraiment allumée, _pétasse_.

—Et toi, Flora ?

Flora fit le tour du comptoir et la main d'Ondine quitta rapidement la cuisse de Sacha pour prendre une position naturelle sur sa propre cuisse, alors que la serveuse serrait son amie contre elle, l'air extasié de quelqu'un qui était enfin libéré d'un poids énorme.

Sacha lança un regard d'incompréhension aux deux femmes et Flora secoua la tête, signe que c'était quelque chose qui était entre elles. Puis la serveuse s'écarta vivement d'Ondine.

—Ça veut dire que tu es ma patronne, maintenant ?

—Oui. Il faut qu'on aille dîner, pour établir une nouvelle ligne de conduite, puis dresser la liste des travaux à faire. Je compte faire de ce snack une plaque tournante de la musique, dans le coin !

—Oh là ! Tu t'emballes, l'héritière. Tu ne penses pas qu'avant de réfléchir à tout ça, tu devrais plus te concentrer sur tes examens ? Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, mais tu viens de te planter à ton test.

—Ta gueule, rabat-joie. Ce soir, on sort ! Je veux fêter ma nouvelle acquisition !

—Pas la peine de t'exciter autant pour le Clémentiville, grogna Sacha en se retenant de sourire devant l'excitation d'Ondine.

Elle était mignonne ainsi. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant.

—Je ne parlais pas du Clémentiville mais de l'Aperta.

—Sale passionnée de bagnoles.

—Fondu de romans à l'eau de rose !

—Ce n'est pas vrai ! pesta Sacha.

—Arrête, se moqua Ondine, je t'ai vu pleurer quand tu as lu la fin des « Liaisons Dangereuses ». Et je t'ai vu mordre dans l'oreiller quand on regardait « PS : I Love You ».

—Je mordais mon oreiller parce que tes pieds étaient gelés, _pétasse,_ et que tu étais lourde, monstre sans cœur. Certainement pas parce que le film est triste à mourir !

—Et c'est quoi ton excuse pour « Remember Me » ? Et pour « Le Tombeau des Lucioles » ? T'as même pleuré devant « Star Wars » !

Sacha croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et rosit.

—J'avais une poussière dans l'œil. Et regarder un film comme ça avec toi me donne envie de pleurer, j'y peux rien.

En réalité, il n'avait pas du tout aimé ce film et avait rapidement décroché pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Certaines choses s'étaient rappelées à son souvenir, comme l'approche de la date de décès de son père et il avait essayé de voir ce qu'il faisait à la même période, les années qui avaient précédé, jusqu'à revenir à cette maudite Ste Barbe où, assis dans un couloir de l'hôpital, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, la casquette enfoncée sur ses yeux, il avait entendu les médecins s'agiter dans la pièce à côté pour tenter de ranimer son père, qu'il avait retrouvé sans vie. Il s'était souvent dit que s'il n'avait pas quitté son chevet et s'il n'était pas parti pour voir sa mère, son père aurait survécu, il aurait été là quand son cœur avait cessé de battre, il aurait pu prévenir les médecins plus tôt, il aurait pu…

Il soupira.

—Moi, je sors pas, ce soir. C'est mort.

—Et… Pourquoi ? s'offusqua Ondine.

—Parce que je n'aime pas ça, que je suis fatigué et que je n'ai aucunement à me justifier devant toi.

—Si, bien sûr que si, tu me sers de chauffeur, je fais comment pour sortir si tu conduis pas ?

Sacha posa un doigt sur son menton, mettant sa bouche en cul de poule, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

—Euuuuuh….

Il se frappa le front et attrapa la veste qu'il avait jetée sur une table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

—Oh ! Je sais ! Tu appelles un taxi. Au revoir.

Ondine fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Flora.

—Il est toujours comme ça ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi ?

—Non, là, c'est la période. On approche de la date où Orain est mort. Ne lui en veux pas. Ça a été dur à encaisser pour lui, à trois semaines de Noël.

Ondine jeta un regard atterré à Sacha qui disparaissait sur le parking et se jeta à sa suite comme elle put, le rattrapant alors qu'il ouvrait la portière de la Mini Cooper d'Ondine, avec laquelle ils étaient venus et elle referma la portière, manquant les doigts de Sacha de peu. Il se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard furibond qu'elle esquiva d'un geste de la main.

—Alors quoi ? Ça y est, la date anniversaire de la mort de ton père approche et tu te drapes dans une cape de connerie monumentale ?

—_Ta __gueule _!

—Tu comptes t'empêcher d'avancer toute ta vie ? Merde, Sacha, réveille-toi, il est MORT, ton père, il ne reviendra pas !

Elle se calma, laissant sa voix mourir dans un silence et elle appuya son front entre les omoplates du garçon qui retenait ses sanglots sous la dureté des mots de sa petite amie. Ses sanglots furent coupés par les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite :

—Moi, ça sera mon cinquième Noël sans mon père. On partait pour le Maine dans notre résidence secondaire, il était en voiture avec ma mère et Daisy et Violette avaient insisté pour qu'on soit toutes les quatre dans la limousine. Papa voulait en profiter pour discuter avec Mère de mon avenir, à… À ce que je ferais après mon lycée. Mère voulait que j'aille à Harvard, Papa disait que je ferais bien ce qui me plairait. Continuer le piano, la basse, devenir une professionnelle, intégrer Julliard. Ils étaient dix mètres devant la limousine, j'étais à l'avant avec le chauffeur, lui posant des questions sur le moteur, la cylindrée, la différence entre un W et V…

Ondine se tut et ravala quelques larmes en souvenant douloureusement de ce moment, alors que les sanglots de Sacha reprenaient, contenus tant bien que mal.

—Papa n'a pas pu éviter le chauffard qui arrivait en face. J'ai vu sa voiture faire un tonneau, puis deux, puis trois. Il ne restait… Il ne restait plus grand-chose de la voiture que conduisait mon père, quand elle s'est immobilisée, ni de mes parents. Tout ce dont je me souviens des heures qui ont suivi, c'est que j'avais mal à la gorge, que la limousine était équipée d'un V6 et que la flaque de sang sur la route était à l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde et le seul qui me regardait comme si j'étais précieuse.

Ondine essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et elle renifla.

—J'ai perdu toute chance de vivre mes rêves quand le notaire a ouvert l'enveloppe me condamnant à devenir l'héritière de la Waters Corp. Mon père avait laissé un testament, a dit maître Lowell, un cousin de Drew, juste au cas où il lui arriverait malheur. Dedans, il disait que j'étais la plus apte à prendre sa suite, justement parce que je ne désirais pas le pouvoir.

Elle fit une pause durant laquelle elle déglutit.

—Mais plus que perdre mes rêves d'avenir, j'ai perdu mon précieux papa, celui qui me disputait quand je me faisais un piercing en disant que j'allais finir en Italie comme passoire pour les pâtes, celui qui me réveillait à cinq heures du matin pour m'amener faire un footing et avec lequel je me retrouvais en survêtements devant la télé à regarder du sport sans avoir mis le nez dehors… C'était mon papa, mon héros, c'était le plus bel homme du monde à mes yeux et personne ne l'égalera jamais. Personne. Il ne comprenait rien à la musique et applaudissait quand je faisais des gammes…

Elle se tut en riant, passant son doigt sous son nez qui coulait alors que Sacha était immanquablement happé dans ses propres souvenirs de son père, le faisant trembler, lui qui contenait ses larmes. Ondine reprit, parfaitement inconsciente de la lutte que Sacha menait pour ne pas pleurer en entendant la voix brisée de l'héritière.

—Il chantait affreusement faux, aussi. Ça vrillait les tympans, ça aurait été une torture pour ton oreille absolue. Mais il s'en fichait et disait que tant qu'il pourrait chanter, c'est qu'il serait sûr de se réveiller le lendemain matin, avec ses filles chéries près de lui et il me disait qu'il s'en fichait que je ne sois pas un garçon, qu'il s'en fichait que je préfère avoir le nez dans les moteurs que dans les fleurs, qu'il se fichait totalement de tout ça tant que je restais moi-même. Et tu sais quoi ?

—Non ? souffla Sacha d'une voix éteinte brisée par l'émotion.

—Ben, moi, j'y ai cru à ses promesses. J'y ai cru quand il me disait qu'il me regarderait monter sur scène et dépasser les Red Hot Chili Peppers, j'y ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il se lèverait à minuit faire le pied de grue devant un disquaire quand mon premier album sortirait. Et aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là pour voir tout ça et de toute façon, je ne le ferai jamais parce que je ne suis pas allée à Julliard, mais à Harvard.

—Il… C'est pas sa faute, croassa Sacha d'une voix entourée, s'il peut pas être là. Il n'a pas choisi de mourir.

—JE SAIS ! cria Ondine, je sais tout ça, mais les faits sont là. Pas lui. Sacha. Ton père est mort le 4 décembre 2007, c'est ça ?

Sacha hocha la tête, refusant toujours de faire face à Ondine.

—Des suites d'un cancer dû à… son métier… Oui.

—Le mien est mort le 23 décembre 2005. Comment crois-tu que je me sente à l'approche de Noël ? Je pense que j'ai pas assez insisté, je… La… Putain, merde, je sais ce que tu ressens et c'est pas vrai qu'on a le temps de se préparer à voir mourir quelqu'un quand c'est une longue maladie, c'est encore pire. Et c'est pas vrai qu'on peut se sentir mieux et finir par arrêter de sentir son cœur se serrer quand, au détour d'une phrase, il se rappelle dans nos mots et c'est pas vrai que la vie s'arrête à tout jamais ! Au contraire, elle continue de défiler, plus vite que tout, plus vite que toi, qui restes comme un gland, perdu parmi le monde qui continue de tourner alors que cette personne si chère pour toi a arrêté de vivre. C'est lui qui est mort, pas toi, Sacha. Pas toi… Toi, t'es bien vivant. T'as Flora, t'as Max, Reggie, Richie, Absol, Délia… Et… tu m'as moi, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sacha se retourna et resserra ses bras sur Ondine, laissant enfin couler ses larmes, tant pour la tristesse qu'il ressentait pour elle que pour sa propre peine.

Dans le snack, Flora lâcha un verre qui se fracassa sur le sol avant de se précipiter sur son appareil photo. Encore un cliché dont la rareté serait inégalable. Ondine et Sacha s'étreignant de façon consentie, sous un ciel gris de fin novembre. Elle appuya sur le déclencheur et rangea précipitamment l'appareil photo en les voyant bouger pour revenir vers ici. Avant de passer la porte, Sacha retint Ondine, caressant doucement ses cheveux, prenant garde de n'être vu ni par Flora ni par un passant.

—Tu fais quoi, à Noël ?

—Comme depuis cinq ans. Rien. Daisy sera sortie de cure et aura replongé une nouvelle fois, Violette sera en France, elle adore ce pays et la majorité à dix-huit ans, cette cougar à la con, et Lily part au ski en croyant que je vais passer Noël avec Aurore alors qu'Aurore pense que je passe Noël avec Violette. Pourquoi ?

—Viens chez moi. Lily n'est pas là, donc il faudra trouver une… Oh je sais ! Dis à Flora que tu passes Noël toute seule, elle te dira de le fêter avec elle et…

—Je n'aime pas fêter Noël, coupa Ondine avec un sourire désolé.

—Moi non plus. Mais autant qu'on soit ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

Ondine ricana pour se donner une contenance face au regard si tendre qu'il lui lançait. Elle s'écarta de la main qui caressait ses cheveux et lança :

—Dis pas ça comme ça, on pourrait presque croire que tu t'attaches. Allez, sortons, ce soir. S'il te plaît.

Sacha soupira et hocha la tête. De toute façon, il ne pouvait déjà presque rien lui refuser, à l'héritière. Elle sourit et franchit la porte du snack d'un pas de conquérant, comme si elle était chez elle et Sacha pense furtivement que c'était le cas. Flora était au téléphone quand ils entrèrent. Elle remercia Ondine d'avoir ramené Sacha dans un sourire et répondit à son interlocuteur à propos d'une commande de boissons. Elle s'occupait donc de ses réassorts. Ondine sourit et s'installa à une table, Sacha à une autre et chacun vaqua à ses occupations jusqu'à ce que Flora ait fini de s'occuper de ses affaires.

Quand la serveuse releva la tête, elle soupira d'un air agacé.

—Ça vous tuerait de vous mettre à la même table ?

—Oui, répondirent en chœur Sacha et Ondine.

Flora leva les yeux au ciel. Forcément. C'était trop de beau de penser qu'ils finiraient par se supporter. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas s'entretuer un soir sur deux alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble tous les jours ?

—Allez, venez ici, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bar juste au milieu des deux tables que ses amis avaient choisi d'occuper.

Ils se déplacèrent de mauvaise grâce et Ondine s'appuya sur Sacha qui grogna.

—Je ne suis pas une béquille, héritière.

—Rien à foutre, à cause de tes conneries, j'ai forcé et ça me fait mal.

—Bon ! interrompit Flora, alors on sort ce soir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

—Un petit truc calme, s'excita Ondine. On pourrait aller au théâtre, il y a une pièce sympa, puis filer chez Beaucasse et ne surtout pas aller au Smogo, pour rentrer chacun de nos côtés !

—Chacun, chacun, parle pour toi _pétasse_, moi, je rentre chez toi, marmonna Sacha.

—Bonne idée, commenta Flora, si on oublie les prix du théâtre et du Beaucasse. Sérieusement, Ondine… Tu crois que je peux me payer des trucs comme ça avec mon salaire de serveuse ?

Ondine chassa l'affirmation avec sa main.

—Basta ! Je vous invite. On pourrait aussi aller faire les boutiques !

—Je bosse, Misty.

—Oui, pour moi, alors si je te dis que tu as un après-midi de congés, tu as un après-midi de congés.

Flora leva les yeux au ciel en souriant pendant que Sacha grognait.

—Repose-pieds, masseur, porteur, lista-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, chauffeur, oreiller, doudou, punching-ball, mannequin, goûteur et maintenant porte-sac. T'as vraiment décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer, _connasse_.

—Oui ! rayonna Ondine en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

Flora descendit du bar et leur sauta au cou avec un sourire, déposant sur leur joue un baiser.

—Amène-nous dans ton monde, Ondine. Je crève de voir comment vivent des riches.

* * *

><p>En fait, non. Elle ne voulait plus savoir comment vivaient les riches très riches.<p>

Ondine les avait traînés dans une galerie commerciale, voulant en profiter pour commencer ses achats de Noël, pour ses amis de la Jeunesse Dorée et Sacha et Flora pâlissaient au milieu du manège de cartes de crédits, qu'elle tendait avec une indifférence non feinte quand les vendeurs lui annonçaient un nombre à quatre zéros. Sacha commençait à ployer sous le poids des paquets qu'il se retrouvait forcé de porter, ce qu'il faisait avec un enthousiasme aussi débordant que s'il était dans le couloir de la mort. Quand Ondine fit mine de vouloir aller dans une autre boutique, il hurla de rage :

—STOP !

Ondine et Flora, qui discutaient joyeusement deux mètres devant lui des fêtes de Noël, conversation durant laquelle Ondine et Sacha apprirent que la famille Lehmann partait pour les fêtes, se retournèrent pour le voir galérer avec plus d'une dizaine de sacs, des boîtes des chaussures en équilibre instable sur ses bras tendus et il pencha la tête pour les regarder.

—Sérieusement, vous voulez pas m'aider un peu ?

—Ben non, commenta Ondine. Je fais découvrir les joies du shopping de riches à Flora. Et ça implique aussi un porteur de paquets. C'est bête, t'étais le seul employé de l'hôtel à être disponible à ce moment-là.

—_Sale_ _pétasse_.

—Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. Donc… Je propose qu'on aille faire un tour chez mon joaillier, ensuite, on fera une pause thé, le temps que machin aille poser le contenu de ses bras dans la voiture et on continue ! Il faut que je passe chez l'encadreur, là-bas, il a reçu le chevalet pour Lily, je voudrais le récupérer et compléter un peu son nécessaire à dessins… J'y connais rien mais elle m'a fait une liste…

Ondine tâta ses poches et regarda Sacha, s'approcha de lui et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger, le temps qu'elle lui fasse les poches. De la poche arrière du pantalon de Sacha, elle tira un papier.

—Voilà !

—Je peux savoir pourquoi tu mets tes affaires dans mes poches ?

—C'est plus pratique, comme ça. Et ne t'adresse pas à moi sur ce ton, sinon, je prolonge ton contrat et j'augmente ton salaire.

Sacha haussa les yeux au ciel et Flora pouffa. Elle avait quand même de drôles de menaces, mais ça semblait fonctionner.

—Oui, mademoiselle Ondine, répondit Sacha en grimaçant. Voulez-vous que je me mette à genoux et que je vous lèche les pieds ?

—Non, pas en public, voyons, sourit Ondine d'un air taquin. On verra ça ce soir, dans l'intimité de notre chambre.

—De MA chambre. Oh et puis, merde, augmente-moi et prolonge mon contrat si ça te chante, mais là, j'en peux plus, je vais rejoindre le parking, déposer ça et revenir ensuite.

Il se détourna, laissant les deux filles échanger un regard moqueur face au garçon qui chancelait sous le poids des achats. Ondine secoua la tête, désespérée par le sale caractère de son petit ami.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Flora en se sentant quand même légèrement coupable.

—Je pense qu'on va respecter quand même le truc. Je vais aller chez le joaillier et tu vas venir avec moi. Il nous rejoindra… Et s'il le fait pas, j'en mourrais pas.

—Il se passe quelque chose entre vous, je me trompe ?

—Non, sourit l'héritière, on appelle ça se détester cordialement et être forcé à vivre ensemble.

—Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insiste autant en parlant de SA chambre ?

Ondine éclata de rire en reprenant sa marche, d'un pas lent pour ne pas se blesser trop. Elle se tourna vers Flora en souriant d'un air taquin.

—Je suis somnambule. Je me réveille dans son lit tous les matins.

—Oh. Donc, dans ses bras ?

—Non, il dort sur le canapé, mentit Ondine sans sourciller.

Flora leva les yeux au ciel en pénétrant chez le joaillier. C'était un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années que Flora salua d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'il se précipitait vers Ondine.

—Mademoiselle Waters, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

—Je viens pour mon amie. Je voudrais lui offrir une parure… Flo ? Rubis ? Émeraude ? Saphir ?

—Hein ? commenta Flora de façon très stupide, tu ne veux quand même pas m'offrir des pierres précieuses ?

—Tu préfères les pierres fines ?

Flora secoua la tête et les mains en signe de refus, blanchissant en apercevant le prix d'une rivière de diamants.

—Non, rien de tout ça, je t'assure. Je… Je… C'est bien trop pour moi et… Et… Je… préfère… la simplicité.

Le joaillier sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et il jeta un œil à ses créations. Lui qui tentait de toujours faire sobre et beau, voilà qu'une jeune amie d'une cliente très importante disait qu'il ne respectait pas son serment. Un jeune homme acheva de ruiner le moral de l'artisan, en pénétrant, blanc.

—_Putain_, vous avez vu, en vitrine, il y a une guirlande à cent milles dollars, la voisine fait la même chose avec des perles en plastoc !

—Gui… guirlande ? blêmit le joaillier, du… plastique ?

—Franchement, continua le jeune homme sans se soucier du regard furibond que lui jetait Ondine, une breloque comme ça, je lui donnerai même pas…

—LA FERME ! cria Ondine en chopant Sacha par le bras pour le traîner dehors. Ta gueule, tu me fais honte avec ce comportement ! Reste dehors !

—Mais je suis assez d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit, commenta Flora. C'est trop cher pour ce que c'est.

Lorsque le joaillier commença à faire de l'hyperventilation, Ondine attrapa Flora et l'envoya rejoindre son meilleur ami en les fusillant du regard, avant de s'approcher du joaillier, pour le faire asseoir sur une chaise derrière son comptoir et plier un papier pour lui faire un éventail.

—Ne les écoutez pas, ce sont deux idiots, vos créations sont magnifiques !

Hors de la boutique, Flora et Sacha échangèrent un regard effrayé. Ils avaient peut-être éventuellement un peu gaffé. Ils se mordirent les lèvres d'un même mouvement en entendant la suite du discours d'Ondine.

—Les pierres que vous choisissez sont les plus belles et les plus fines de tout Boston, votre réputation n'est même plus à faire, vous êtes meilleur que votre prédécesseur… Ce sont des néophytes et la guirlan… la rivière qu'il y a en vitrine, je vous l'achète, je la porterai à mon mariage !

Le rire de Sacha provint de l'extérieur et Ondine leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire satisfait s'étalant sur ses lèvres quand son petit ami grogna en entendant le joaillier dire :

—Oh, d'ailleurs, j'ai pu réparer votre bague de fiançailles. La voulez-vous ?

—Oui, avec grand…

Sacha la coupa :

—Oh, _connasse_, on avance un peu avec Flo, tu nous rejoins ?

—Oui, oui, confirma Ondine d'un geste vague, je vous rejoins.

Le joaillier fit claquer sa langue d'un air désapprobateur en captant le regard d'Ondine vers la silhouette de Sacha qui passa, tirant Flora derrière lui.

—Ce n'est pas le meilleur choix que vous auriez pu faire. Enfin… Si ce… malotru vous satisfait, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose…

—Ne parlez pas de choses que… Oh ! Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ? Je voudrais lui offrir quelque chose d'exceptionnel, d'unique et de particulier…

—Des cours de savoir-vivre ?

—Trop classique, grimaça Ondine avec un sourire. Je pensais plus à un bijou qui ne soit pas une bague…

—Si je n'étais pas effrayé à l'idée de vous vexer, je vous proposerai le numéro d'un ami créateur fétichiste qui a dessiné un modèle de collier et muselière pour les humains, lança innocemment le joaillier.

Ondine éclata franchement de rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Sacha si elle lui offrait un truc pareil pour le Noël que Flora et elle comptaient planifier entre amis. Ce serait une façon peu classe et peu distinguée de faire rire toute la tablée avec le rougissement de Sacha ainsi que son énervement face à cette moquerie sur sa sensiblerie au sujet du sexe. Elle hocha la tête et tendit la main au créateur qui pâlit en donnant le numéro de son ami. Ondine empocha le morceau de papier avant de désigner une vitrine.

—Ce bracelet. Il est magnifique.

Il s'agissait d'une fine chaine tressée de deux ors, d'un demi centimètre de largeur, un bijou fin, sans être trop féminin, et simple qu'Ondine aima immédiatement.

—Il s'appelle « Barbaro », pour le contraste. En or blanc et or rose, ça conviendrait tout à fait à ce jeune homme qui ne semble pas apprécier la qualité de mon travail à sa juste valeur.

Ondine hocha la tête et désigna la rivière que Sacha avait qualifiée de guirlande.

—J'étais sérieuse, à propos de la rivière.

—« Moesa », elle s'appelle « Moesa », coupa le joaillier.

—Je vous prends le bracelet, la rivière, la paire de boucles d'oreilles que je vous avais commandée, le numéro de votre ami et… Pour mon amie, vous penseriez à quoi ?

—La jeune femme ? Elle est étonnante. C'est rare qu'une jeune femme de son âge ne soit pas éblouie par le contenu de mon établissement. Je vous propose donc ce collier, compléta le joaillier en semblant avoir oublié les propos offensants que les deux autres avaient tenus.

Il désigna un collier en or jaune, dont le pendentif était deux brins d'or croisés. L'un des brins était serti de diamants.

—13 diamants 0,12 carats, chaine en or 18 carats. Une pure merveille. Je l'ai appelé « Collier en or avec des diamants ».

Ondine retint un sourire moqueur face au manque d'originalité de ce nom et hocha la tête. Au moins, elle avait les cadeaux de Flora et Sacha pour Noël. Elle sortit de la boutique et repéra les deux amis près de la boutique Chanel.

* * *

><p>Et voalàààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus o


	10. X

**Playlist :**

**Storm In A Teacup, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Stadium Arcadium : Mars.**

**MyDsmbr, Linkin Park, Reanimation.**

**We Are Sex Bob-Omb, Sex Bob-Omb, Scott Pilgrim VS The World OST.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beware : Spoils du film « Scott Pilgrim VS The World ».<strong>

**Beware bis : Présence d'un peu de sexe dans ce chapitre aussi.**

* * *

><p><strong>X.<strong>

—Vous êtes des monstres sans cœur, affirma Ondine quand elle arriva près de Sacha et Flora qui contemplaient la vitrine, cinq boutiques plus loin.

Elle tendit le sachet de la bijouterie à Sacha dans un geste respirant l'agressivité et elle les regarda, chacun à leur tour, furax.

—Je ne peux même pas concevoir que vous ayez dit à mon joaillier que ses créations sont laides et trop chères.

—Mais c'est…

Sacha ne continua pas, son regard se portant sur la bague de fiançailles qu'avait enfilée Ondine. Une sorte d'anneau en or jonché d'un énorme diamant tape-à-l'œil. Il pinça les lèvres et se força à ne rien dire. De toute façon, ça ne le concernait pas. Flora contempla les échanges de regard entre ses deux amis et elle haussa les épaules.

—On savait pas, Misty, que c'était lui qui avait fait ça…

—Je vous remercie, je n'avais pas prévu d'acheter chez lui aujourd'hui, je voulais juste y passer pour récupérer la paire de boucles d'oreilles que je porterai à la soirée de bienfaisance chez les Chen au début de l'année 2011. Félicitations. Vous venez de faire une gaffe à deux cents milles dollars.

Ils déglutirent et baissèrent la tête, tandis qu'Ondine boitillait vers son salon de thé. Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'ils ne la suivaient pas et elle lança :

—Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle d'un pas rapide, et la rejoignirent quand elle s'installait à une table en souriant, Flora s'installant à côté de l'héritière, tandis que Sacha se mettait en face en bougonnant qu'il n'aimait pas le thé. Ondine lui tira la langue en demandant la carte en trois exemplaires.

—Et celle avec les prix, ne la donnez pas à monsieur, mais à moi.

—Bien sûr, mademoiselle Waters.

Flora observa le type derrière le bar qui venait de parler avant de se tourner vers son amie.

—Tout le monde te connaît, ici ?

—Oui, confirma Ondine en tendant son pied sous la table pour donner un coup de chaussure dans le tibia de Sacha qui sursauta légèrement avant de répondre aux appels pédestres de l'héritière. C'est normal, ce centre commercial…

—… appartient à la Waters ? acheva Sacha.

—Non, quelle idée ! s'insurgea Ondine. Boston tout entier ne m'appartient pas ! Ce centre commercial, disais-je avant d'être sauvagement coupée par un goujat, m'a vue grandir, c'est là que Mère nous traînait, Daisy, Vio et moi pour faire du shopping.

—Et l'horreur que tu as au doigt, demanda Flora, c'est quoi ?

—La preuve que Chen est un parvenu sans le moindre goût. Je vous jure que c'est moi qui choisirai les alliances, parce que la bague de fiançailles est affreuse.

Sacha se planqua derrière la carte pour laisser une petite vague de tristesse l'envahir. L'idée de ce mariage le répugnait. Flora en rajouta une couche sans le savoir :

—Misty, tu vas vraiment laisser Régis te dépuceler ?

—Oui, pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ?

Sacha se retint de grogner que non, elle ne devrait pas. Qu'elle devait s'offrir à quelqu'un qu'elle aime et non pas à cet imbécile de Régis Chen. Certainement pas à ce connard de Régis Chen.

Entre eux, il y aurait toujours une fille visiblement. La première avait été Flora. Ils s'étaient disputés à son propos, avant que Régis ne parte dans son monde de riches, le parvenu était venu demander à Sacha d'éconduire Flora une bonne fois pour toutes et de façon sèche et cruelle, pour qu'il puisse la courtiser sans peine. Mais Sacha avait refusé d'être méchant avec son amie, affirmant que cet amour lui passerait.

À présent, c'était l'héritière qui se dressait entre eux. Régis serait l'homme de la vie d'Ondine, tandis que lui serait sûrement oublié, quand elle serait guérie. Dans deux semaines, elle passerait à autre chose et lui aurait de quoi composer pour quelques années. Quelle idée stupide de tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille.

—Franchement, répondit Flora, non. Personne n'ira fourrer une bougie entre tes cuisses pour vérifier si ton hymen est intact pendant ta nuit de noces. Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un que tu aimes pour passer dans son lit.

Ondine se retint de lancer un long regard pénétrant à Sacha. Elle était déjà dans le lit de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Mentalement, elle se gifla. Qu'elle ne le pense pas ainsi, pardieu. Ça la faisait rêver, de l'imaginer comme ça. Oui, elle aurait voulu donner sa virginité à quelqu'un qu'elle aime, mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Cinq jours qu'ils étaient ensemble et il refusait de la toucher, de l'effleurer intimement. Il acceptait à peine qu'elle dorme nue avec lui – ce qu'elle faisait quand même, bien sûr, juste pour l'embêter. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise, affirmait-il dans ces moments.

Elle haussa les épaules.

—Ça changerait quoi ? Que Régis soit le premier ou le deuxième, je ne suis pas amoureuse en ce moment.

—Et Jacky ? s'étonna Flora en refermant la carte.

Ondine rosit et sourit doucement sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sacha, sous la table, retira son pied de la caresse que lui offrait Ondine, s'attirant un regard stupéfait de l'héritière. Elle s'apprêta à répondre quand le serveur s'approcha d'eux, pour prendre leur commande. Ondine commanda un thé noir aux clous de girofle, Flora un thé orange cannelle et Sacha se contenta de refermer la carte pour demander si, vraiment, il n'y avait que du thé dans cette baraque.

—Je n'aime pas les excitants, précisa-t-il sous le regard halluciné du serveur.

—Je dois avoir du lait, proposa le serveur dubitatif.

Sacha hocha la tête avec un sourire.

—Génial ! Euh… Entier serait un plus…

—Selon votre souhait, monsieur.

Le serveur récupéra les cartes en hochant la tête, s'éloignant de nouveau. Flora concentra de nouveau son regard sur Ondine pour l'inciter à répondre. L'héritière baissa les yeux, retrouvant son sourire. Jacky. Elle l'avait un peu oublié, dans l'équation, celui-là. Peut-être devrait-elle laisser tomber Sacha et s'orienter vers quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air de subir un arrachage de dents à chaque fois qu'elle le frôlait. Elle soupira, gardant son rictus.

—Le professeur Léon est quelqu'un de généreux, de très mignon et… Ses mains sont de l'or… Sa façon de tenir sa basse est tellement érotique…

—Mais ? demanda Flora.

—Mais… Déjà, il est majeur. Et puis… Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui accepteraient un amour à durée déterminée. Quand j'aurai fini mes études, dans deux ans, je me marierai à Régis, de gré ou de force. C'est ainsi. Ça me fait chier, mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Au mieux, je peux retarder l'échéance en redoublant. Et… Je crois que je respecte trop le professeur Léon pour prendre le risque qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Je lui ferai trop de mal.

Sacha perdit ses couleurs. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Il le savait déjà, qu'elle n'avait aucun respect pour lui. Mais que ça lui soit confirmé de cette façon était cruel. Flora fronça les sourcils en remarquant que son ami avait pâli. Elle posa une main sur celle de Sacha.

—Ça va ? Tu es tout blanc…

—L'idée que quelqu'un puisse éprouver un sentiment aussi pur que l'amour pour l'héritière me rend malade, c'est tout.

Ondine balança un immense coup de pied à Sacha qui lui retourna avec force.

—Aïeuh ! gémit-elle alors que Flora se penchait pour regarder sous la table.

—Vous avez fini de vous faire du pied ?

—On se tape dessus à l'abri des regards, commenta Sacha, on ne se fait pas du pied.

—Tu m'as fait mal, geignit Ondine en glissant sa main sous la table pour masser l'endroit où le pied de Sacha l'avait heurtée.

—Toi aussi. Et je ne chouine pas comme une fille pour autant.

—Je suis une fille, connard.

Sacha se leva, évitant le serveur à qui il sourit avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Il pénétra dans la salle où se trouvaient les urinoirs et s'appuya sur un lavabo, lançant un regard perdu à son reflet. Un employé. Juste un employé. Il tapa sur l'émail du lavabo, grimaçant sous la douleur du choc. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir ? Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de cette fille ? Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de rester près d'elle alors même qu'elle avait été tellement claire dans ses propos ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? N'avait-il pas assez donné ? Assez souffert ? Il soupira.

—_Putain __de __bordel __de __merde_ !

—Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de jurer en français. Ta mère n'est plus dupe depuis longtemps.

Sacha sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Il s'agissait d'Ondine qui s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide.

—Tu es dans les toilettes des hommes, ici. Si tu veux vraiment être une fille, arrête de penser avec ton pénis.

—Ahahah. Quel humour décapant. Franchement, tu es tordant, Sacha. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—Rien du tout, _mon __amour._ J'ai juste envie d'uriner. Ça arrive régulièrement chez un homme.

Sacha s'approcha de l'urinoir et baissa sa braguette, tournant la tête vers Ondine.

—D'ailleurs si tu pouvais sortir, ça m'arrangerait. Je préfère être seul pour pisser.

—Tu mens très mal, je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as.

—Très bien. Mais au moins, retourne-toi, l'idée que tu sois en train de m'observer alors que je suis en train de me soulager est vraiment pas nette.

Ondine se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle rougit en entendant un soupir de soulagement et le bruit d'un écoulement. Il disait vrai ? Oups. Il sifflota légèrement d'un air embarrassé et un homme franchit la porte, faisant demi-tour en voyant Ondine, s'excusant de son indiscrétion. Sacha referma sa braguette et s'approcha du lavabo où était appuyée Ondine, la poussa légèrement pour passer ses mains sous l'eau et les savonner.

—Tu sembles perturbé. Je… J'ai dit quelque chose ?

Sacha essuya ses mains sur son pantalon avant de s'approcher d'Ondine, passer une main sur ses hanches et la rapprocher de lui. Il la dépassait de dix bons centimètres. Il sourit et se pencha vers elle, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois. Sacha fit un pas en avant et Ondine sentit son dos entrer en contact avec le lavabo, alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas pour autant, agrippant ses épaules avec plus de force, la griffant légèrement. Elle le repoussa pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, observant la flamme qui dansait dans les yeux de Sacha, ne pouvant se résigner à le forcer à la lâcher.

—Sacha… Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Je…

—J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard. Je suis venu ici pour me calmer.

Ce n'était même plus un mensonge, pensa Sacha.

—Oh… Je suis désolée. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

—Ici ? Non, oublie ça. Enlève ta main de mon pantalon, s'il te plaît.

Ondine secoua la tête en rougissant. Ce n'était pas la même chose, en pleine nuit et en pleine lumière, de glisser sa main dans le pantalon d'un garçon. Elle remarqua tout de même qu'il ne se débattait pas plus que ça. Il soupira.

—Alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on s'enferme dix minutes dans une de ces cabines pour faire des choses ?

—Pourquoi pas ?

Elle le repoussa franchement, tira sur sa main et l'entraîna vers une des cabines qu'elle verrouilla derrière elle, lui lançant un regard polisson.

—Au moins, j'aurais des choses à raconter à mes enfants.

Sacha se laissa plaquer contre la paroi séparant deux cabines et soupira.

—On n'est pas dans des backrooms, Ondine. S'il te plaît.

Elle secoua la tête.

—Je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici avec la trique, c'est clair.

—Bah continue de parler comme ça, je vais retomber en quelques secondes, bougonna Sacha. Tu es vulgaire.

Ondine sourit et s'approcha de Sacha, ouvrant sa ceinture et sa braguette, tirant sur le pantalon pour qu'il descende sur ses chevilles. Elle fit subir le même sort au caleçon et rosit en observant Sacha qui détournait le regard en prenant une teinte pivoine.

—Ce que tu me feras pas faire, héritière, grogna-t-il.

Il blanchit en la voyant se mettre à genoux.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle leva les yeux avec un sourire taquin.

—Ça se voit, non ?

Elle se concentra. Alors, comment elle disait, déjà, Aurore ? Ne pas mettre les dents et quoi d'autre ? Ondine passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour réfléchir et Sacha gémit.

—Je t'ai pas touché, encore, avertit Ondine d'un air dépité levant les yeux au ciel.

—Ton piercing… Tu portes ton piercing… Je… Tu comptes réfléchir encore longtemps ? La situation est assez gênante comme ça…

—Sois gentil, c'est ma première fois !

—Peut-être, mais tu regardes fixement mon sexe et c'est embarrassant.

—Je me demande si ça rentre en fait, commenta Ondine.

Sacha s'empourpra davantage.

—Je t'en prie ! Fais quelque chose, mais ne reste pas plantée comme ça à faire des commentaires sur mon anatomie et… Oh ! Mon. Dieu.

—Moi ch'est Ondine.

—Ta gueule, sourit Sacha. T'es pas drôle.

* * *

><p>Flora pianotait sur la table, contemplant les deux tasses de ses amis qui refroidissaient. Un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Ondine avait répondu au téléphone et Sacha était allé pisser. Sacrée vessie, pour contenir autant. Elle se leva à son tour, souriant au serveur et pénétra dans les toilettes des hommes après avoir vérifié que personne ne la voyait faire. Elle regarda, les lieux étaient vides. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna pour sortir. Mais où était passé Sacha ? Elle soupira et s'apprêta à laisser la porte claquer quand elle entendit un gémissement. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis secoua la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Sacha. Impossible.<p>

Elle entendit un rire qu'elle connaissait bien et se pinça.

—Arrête de faire ça ! haleta la voix de Sacha.

—Et pourquoi ? répondit la voix d'Ondine dans un sourire.

—Parce que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas me faire venir. Et l'idée de faire ça dans ta bouche me répugne un peu.

Flora sentit son monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. Son cœur battait fort et vite, ses yeux se brouillaient de larmes et ses mains tremblèrent convulsivement. Elle déglutit en serrant les poings. Un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar. Elle se sentait trahie par l'horreur qu'elle entendait, ça avait un goût de bile et d'enfer.

Elle laissa ses larmes couler en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sangloter, écoutant malgré elle les sons toujours plus écœurants qui frappaient ses oreilles comme des coups de poignards. Elle entendit Sacha gémir puis, quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Ondine qui recrachait quelque chose dans les toilettes. Flora grimaça alors que celle qu'elle pensait être son amie gémissait un « Berk, c'est dégueulasse, le foutre » et que Sacha se plaignait de sa vulgarité d'une voix lointaine, planant encore de son orgasme.

Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, Flora se détourna et laissa la porte claquer, prenant la fuite d'un pas rapide. Elle se précipita vers la table où ils étaient installés, dépassant un serveur et manquant de lui faire renverser son plateau trop lourd, attrapa son manteau et leva la tête vers Sacha qui revenait. Elle lui jeta un regard dégoûté avant de se détourner, sous son regard stupéfait.

Flora ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Elle se corrigea. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais elle ne s'expliquait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, alors que quelques minutes avant ils se détestaient furieusement, passionnément. Comment avait-elle pu louper le glissement de ceux dont elle se pensait proche ? Comment avait-elle pu les laisser faire ça ? Ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre !

Un monstre grondant de douleur et de jalousie grinçait dans son ventre et elle savait que c'était un reste de son vieil amour pour Sacha, qu'elle avait réussi à transformer en une sincère amitié, qui la faisait penser. Mais cette possessivité qu'elle avait conservée la poussait à haïr sincèrement Ondine, parce qu'à une époque, elle aurait voulu être à sa place. Et si elle était toujours amoureuse de Sacha ? Elle laissa échapper ses sanglots alors qu'elle dévalait les marches conduisant à l'extérieur du centre commercial, bousculant des personnes qui marchaient enlacées.

Elle grimpa dans le premier bus qui passait à l'arrêt, sans saluer le chauffeur et s'installa au fond du bus, attrapant son téléphone à clapet dans sa poche et appelant Drew, sanglotant toujours.

—Drew ? souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il décrocha. Au secours…

Elle lui dit où elle allait et son petit ami lui demanda de descendre à l'arrêt suivant et de l'attendre.

—Je viens te chercher, sourit-il au téléphone. Bouge pas de là-bas, d'accord ?

Elle renifla pour toutes réponses et descendit du bus en voyant arriver l'arrêt suivant. Elle s'installa sur le banc de l'abribus en sanglotant moins fortement qu'au début. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée que Sacha et Ondine sortent ensemble, en réalité ?

Ses larmes redoublèrent quand elle pensa cette horreur. Non, elle n'acceptait pas ça. Bien sûr qu'elle avait plaisanté là-dessus en disant qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient ensemble, mais c'était totalement faux ! Sacha ne devait pas avoir de petite amie, il devait rester auréolé de pureté et de chasteté, pour donner plus de force à ses textes sur l'amour ! Comment pouvait-il écrire de superbes chansons d'amour s'il se faisait sucer dans des toilettes par la première venue ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ondine avait sali Sacha. Il n'était pas comme ça, elle devait l'avoir forcé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Un frisson d'horreur la traversa alors que de nouvelles larmes affluaient sous ses paupières.

Elle avait toujours cru, depuis qu'elle connaissait Ondine, que l'héritière ferait des avances à Jacky, qu'elle finirait avec lui, que Drew et elle-même seraient heureux et que Sacha resterait tout seul dans son caleçon, jusqu'à la fin des temps, comme un poète torturé. Il avait fallu qu'Ondine ait son accident de voiture. Flora était persuadée que si Sacha ne s'était pas senti coupable, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Tout était de la faute d'Ondine et de son foutu goût pour les voitures de sport.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Flora dévisagea Drew dont le visage était à moitié dissimulé sous une épaisse écharpe. Il était très frileux. Elle se jeta à son cou pour sangloter, alors qu'il passait un bras sur ses reins pour la coller à lui et la réconforter comme il le pouvait.

—Il… Il… Et… Et puis elle… Et là… C'était horrible.

—Tu veux dire que tu as vu Sacha et Ondine faire des cochonneries ensemble ?

Flora hocha la tête, toujours aussi surprise par la capacité de Drew à comprendre ce qu'elle disait quand elle parlait comme ça. Même elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Drew secoua doucement la tête en caressant les cheveux de Flora.

—Rah lala… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, ma Flo, si tu m'appelles en pleurs à chaque fois que ton meilleur ami a une vie sexuelle ?

Elle ne répondit pas et renifla, se laissant entrainer par Drew sous un abri. Une fine pluie commençait à s'abattre sur eux alors qu'ils traversaient une route pour rejoindre un café où Drew la fit asseoir à une table, commandant une boisson chaude pour se réchauffer.

—Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

—Tu m'avais prévenu que tu étais possessive envers lui. J'ai du mal avec ça, mais c'est ainsi, ça fait partie de toi, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et c'est avec moi que tu es, rajouta Drew en replaçant une mèche de cheveux d'un air hautain qui fit sourire Flora. Raconte-moi.

Flora soupira et se lança dans le récit de ce qu'elle avait vu au salon de thé. Elle parlait lentement et à voix basse, comme pour tenter de s'ancrer dans cette réalité atroce. Drew hochait la tête en réchauffant ses mains sur sa tasse et quand elle arriva au bout de son récit, il hocha la tête plus fortement.

—Ondine Waters est décidément une idiote sans cervelle. Et Sacha n'est pas mieux qu'elle. Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

—Mais non, contredit Flora en riant, elle le vomit, il dansera sur sa tombe, tous ces trucs-là. Voyons, quelle idée…

Drew pinça les lèvres et se tut le temps que Flora reprenne son souffle. Il s'en voulait de dire ça.

—Flora, appela-t-il. Waters me l'a dit. Elle est amoureuse de lui.

Flora se leva d'un bond en plaquant ses mains sur la table, son regard se faisant fureur.

—Ah non ! Je refuse ! Elle n'a pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles, ça ne peut pas être vrai !

Drew baissa les yeux, vraiment blessé par la jalousie de Flora. Il aurait préféré qu'elle mette autant de vie pour parler de lui, plutôt que pour parler de Sacha, s'il était, comme elle le prétendait, seulement son meilleur ami. Il soupira.

—Ça me fait mal de t'entendre dire des choses pareilles, Flo. On pourrait presque croire que… que tu l'aimes encore.

Flora ouvrit la bouche et la referma vivement, incapable de dire le contraire avec fermeté. Drew secoua la tête et se leva. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Flora en déposant un billet sur la table pour régler les consommations, avant de lancer :

—Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on s'arrête là, toi et moi, non ? Même le plus stupide des hommes ne tolère pas de n'être qu'un vulgaire substitut.

—Qu… Quoi ?

—Je suis désolé.

Il se détourna et franchit la porte, Flora resta hébétée quelques secondes, regardant le billet de vingt dollars, calculant par réflexe la monnaie à rendre avant de se lever et de se jeter à la poursuite de Drew. Elle sortit du café et regarda à droite et à gauche distinguant la silhouette de son petit ami, elle se mit à courir pour le rattraper, feignant de ne voir ni Sacha ni Ondine qui étaient sur le trottoir d'en face, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, l'observant courir pour rattraper Drew qui s'arrêta en l'entendant l'appeler.

—C'est pas possible que ça se finisse comme ça entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

—Tu ne parles que de lui, tout le temps, Flora. Sacha par ci, Sacha par là. C'est usant. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est vrai que c'est un type gentil. Il est sacrément con mais il est attachant. Mais ta réaction face à… ça… Je la trouve disproportionnée pour une simple amie et je refuse parfaitement de ne pas…

—Je ne parle pas tout le temps de lui, coupa Flora d'une voix sèche. Ce n'est pas vrai. Et je t'… Je…

—Tu m'as raconté une de ses aventures quand on faisait l'amour !

Flora baissa la tête et rougit. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à être bavarde quand elle faisait l'amour. Ce n'était pas une question de sentiments, mais elle aimait bien parler dans ces moments. Elle ne répondit rien et Drew disparut dans la foule, ne lui laissant que sa dernière réplique :

—Je t'aime. Si tu t'aperçois que tu partages mes sentiments, appelle-moi, je saurai répondre présent.

La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait surpris la petite scène entre Ondine et Sacha n'était rien à côté de ce sentiment qui lui écartelait le cœur. Elle n'eut pas le souffle nécessaire pour appeler Drew une nouvelle fois, pour le retenir, pour qu'il voie les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et lui hurlaient qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Ses jambes tremblèrent et se dérobèrent sous son poids. Elle tomba dans les bras de Sacha qu'elle repoussa vivement.

—Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

—Flo, on était inquiet, murmura Ondine d'une voix triste.

—C'est ça, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea de la tentative de rétention d'Ondine et s'enfuit en courant. Ils la prenaient pour une conne en plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés une seule seconde. Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça. Et Drew ne serait pas parti.

Elle monta dans le bus qui la reconduisait chez elle et chantonna à voix basse une chanson. Changeant d'avis au dernier moment, elle descendit trois arrêts plus tôt et courut, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle et elle s'écroula dans le cimetière, sur la tombe du père de Sacha. Elle sanglota lentement avant d'expliquer à voix basse à la pierre tombale ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cette journée était la plus pourrie de tous les temps. Tout d'abord, ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait compris la véritable nature de la relation entre Sacha et Ondine, ce trouble tellement étrange qu'elle en avait perdu Drew.

Ce garçon, en quelques mois, avait su s'imposer dans sa vie, comme personne n'aurait su le faire avant lui et comme personne ne saurait le faire après. Il l'avait ramenée à la vie, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Grâce à lui, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle n'était pas salie, qu'elle était toujours aussi pure, qu'elle était magnifique et qu'elle pourrait avancer. Et elle avait avancé. Et elle ne voulait plus le faire sans Drew.

Ce jour-là, celui où elle l'avait percuté, était resté gravé dans sa mémoire comme le jour de sa renaissance. 5 juin 2010. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait eu envie d'élever sa voix pour chanter à quel point la vie était belle quand on se donnait la peine de la regarder du bon côté. Sans lui, elle n'avait pas envie de ça. Un sanglot la fit taire et elle déglutit avant de chanter. Il n'y avait que ça pour l'apaiser et la faire partir dans un autre monde.

Orain aurait aimé les chansons de Sacha. Flora en était certaine. « _Sans__titre _» était restée comme son nom l'indiquait et c'était l'une des préférées de la serveuse. C'était une chanson d'amour, comme souvent, parlant d'un homme qui préférait partir plutôt qu'aimer en vain. Mais ce n'était pas vain, eut-elle envie de hurler alors que des gens s'approchaient d'elle pour l'écouter chanter. Elle entama le refrain en poussant sur sa voix, remarquant à quel point elle perdait de souffle et elle se promit de se remettre au chant, d'intégrer une foutue chorale. Régis avait eu raison, elle ne devait pas renoncer au chant, sa voix ne l'avait jamais trahie auparavant et si elle n'avait pas pu retenir Drew, c'est qu'il devait sortir de sa vie.

Flora était croyante. Elle aimait Dieu et elle savait que Dieu l'aimait, qu'il la protégeait, en dépit des épreuves qu'elle avait eues à traverser. Elle sentait qu'il lui préparait un destin hors du commun et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait poussée à venir se recueillir sur la tombe d'Orain. Le père de Sacha avait été le premier à remarquer que Flora avait de la voix, que Sacha avait l'oreille absolue et qu'ils étaient nés pour la musique.

Sa voix se tut et elle frissonna. La pluie lui donnait froid. Un parapluie recouvrit sa tête et elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui acceptait de partager ce parapluie. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux pâles, un visage en pointe et des formes généreuses. Elle lui sourit doucement et tendit une main à Flora qui la saisit et se releva, remerciant la femme.

—Je m'appelle Flora Lehmann.

—Solidad Childs. Êtes-vous chanteuse ?

—Non, je suis serveuse… Pourquoi ?

—Je suis chorégraphe, sourit Solidad en désignant la sortie à Flora. Et votre voix m'a plus qu'impressionnée. Vous semblez bouleversée, mademoiselle, mais malgré tout… Ce coffre ! Je n'avais pas été autant émue depuis l'interprétation extraordinaire de ma chorégraphie par mes danseurs. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Flora secoua la tête, ne sachant quoi dire sous l'avalanche de paroles. Elle soupira.

—C'est Drew. Mon petit ami. Il m'a quittée… quittée… pour une mauvaise raison et… Je n'ai… pas pu le retenir et… C'est pas ma journée.

—Venez donc chez moi, je pourrais vous offrir une tasse de ce que vous voulez, qui serait bien chaude.

Flora sourit en guise d'assentiment. Elle ne se sentait pas de rentrer chez elle immédiatement. Croiser Sacha qui allait sûrement venir la harceler n'était pas une bonne idée.

* * *

><p>Flora ouvrit la porte du studio où Solidad et sa troupe répétaient leur nouveau spectacle et elle s'inclina lentement devant les danseurs puis devant le pianiste, derrière lequel elle alla s'installer.<p>

Ça faisait trois jours qu'elle était chez Solidad, qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas rentrer chez elle. Elle avait coupé son téléphone après le quarante-sixième appel en absence de Sacha et avait appelé Max, pour le rassurer.

Solidad lui avait expliqué qu'elle travaillait sur une nouvelle chorégraphie et lui avait demandé son aide, avec sa voix. Flora avait tout de suite accepté. Elle avait besoin d'oublier. La chorégraphe se tourna vers sa nouvelle chanteuse et s'approcha d'elle, tapant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des danseurs qui s'échauffaient.

—Messieurs, mesdames, laissez-moi vous présenter Flora Lehmann. Elle sera là pour nous aider dans nos répétitions, le temps que Kimera se remette de son angine.

Les danseurs hochèrent la tête dans sa direction et Solidad se mit en place.

—C'est quand vous voulez, dit-elle en direction des deux musiciens.

Elle posa sa bouteille d'eau sur le piano à queues et hocha la tête en direction du pianiste, un ancien de l'Azuria Music School, qui sourit doucement. Il s'appelait Olivier et avait la même présence que Drew, ainsi qu'une réelle admiration pour la voix de Flora. Il glissa ses doigts sur les touches de son piano et Flora compta les mesures avant de laisser glisser sa voix, admirant la grâce subtile de Solidad qui semblait glisser sur la musique, sans se soucier de la notion de gravité. Des mouvements souples et artistiques, une allure démentielle, c'était à ça que Flora aurait voulu ressembler. Elle pensait, au fond, que Drew n'aurait jamais douté, si elle avait été même un quart de la femme qu'était Solidad.

Mais peu importait. Elle poussa un peu sur sa voix, faisant se tourner vers elle le regard de Solidad qui semblait réellement impressionnée. La chorégraphe se reprit et reporta son regard sur ses danseurs, notant dans un petit cahier ce qu'elle remarquait et qui ne lui convenait pas.

Elle était complètement soufflée par la puissance vocale de l'ex petite amie de Drew. Solidad ne l'avait pas avoué à Flora, mais elle le connaissait très bien. Il avait eu à la fois raison et tort d'agir comme il l'avait fait. Solidad savait que Flora était folle de lui, ça se voyait quand elle en parlait. Elle mettait une telle tendresse dans sa voix, une telle vibration amoureuse que personne ne pouvait douter. Et la chanteuse semblait largement plus remontée contre son meilleur ami, Sacha, que contre Drew, ce qui justifiait la décision de Drew. Mais Solidad comprenait pourquoi Flora était énervée contre son ami. Elle prenait ce petit événement auquel elle avait assisté comme une trahison parce qu'elle pensait qu'avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, elle aurait dû être là pour, si ce n'est soutenir son ami, au moins donner son avis. Solidad avait tenté de rassurer Flora. Peut-être que cette histoire d'amour n'en était pas une, peut-être que son ami avait eu peur de sa réaction, peut-être, même, qu'il estimait que c'était trop récent pour être dévoilé.

Apparemment, Sacha désapprouvait les unions de deux milieux sociaux différents. Solidad pouvait comprendre ce point de vue, mais elle ne le partageait pas. Elle-même venait d'Argenta, un des quartiers voisins de Palette, et elle avait su gravir les échelons, grâce à son statut d'artiste reconnu. Cependant Sacha les avait tellement en horreur, ces unions, qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Il n'assumait pas avoir des sentiments pour une fille qu'il s'était interdit d'aimer et il avait peur d'avoir mal. C'était tellement plus facile de dissimuler son chagrin quand personne ne savait qu'une relation était en cours. Elle en savait quelque chose, puisqu'elle avait été la maîtresse du père de Drew, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise que sa femme avait des soupçons et qu'un divorce ternirait l'image de son cabinet.

* * *

><p>Ondine tapa sa tête contre le mur avant de se retourner et de s'y laisser glisser. Elle dévisagea longuement Harley Stanson, son meilleur ami, qui avait décidé de faire carrière dans la danse classique, pendant qu'il enfilait son jeans slim et des escarpins. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux violets et ondulés, levant ses yeux verts et son visage fin, semblant fait de porcelaine, sur Ondine.<p>

—Tu sais, ma chérie, tu ferais mieux de lui dire que tu es amoureuse de lui. Cette histoire de plan cul sans sexe, ce n'est pas très intelligent.

—Mais il y a du sexe ! Je t'ai raconté, pourtant… protesta vivement Ondine en fermant les yeux.

—Oui, une fellation dans des toilettes, je n'appelle pas ça du sexe. Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant, que ça dure ? Quatre semaines ?

Ondine approuva d'un grognement.

—Tu es totalement rétablie et tu ne l'as pas revu depuis que tu as repris les cours, si ?

—Non, soupira l'héritière alors que Harley posait une main sur son épaule en levant les yeux au ciel dans une mimique très peu virile. Ça fait une semaine…

Harley salua ses camarades de l'école de danse Poivressel, attenante à l'AMS et sortit du vestiaire, suivi par Ondine qui marchait près de lui, les mains dans les poches de son boyfriend.

—Comment tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait, au fait ?

—Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Il n'est pas… Il y a autre chose dont je ne t'ai pas parlé. Tu vas crier, si je t'en parle.

—Dis toujours, soupira Harley d'un air désespéré, ses talons claquant toujours sur le carrelage du couloir de l'école Poivressel. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir de faire un jour quoique ce soit de toi.

Ondine sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

—Il n'est pas tout à fait étudiant dans l'école de musique où je suis inscrite comme je te l'ai laissé croire… Pour tout avouer, il n'a même pas fait son lycée.

Harley porta une main à son cœur.

—Mon dieu, pâlit-il. Un idiot.

—Non, pas du tout, il est très intelligent mais il n'est pas fait pour les études.

—Toutes les filles qui se sont entichées d'un idiot disent ça, commenta Harley. Je sens que ce n'est pas tout.

—En effet, grimaça Ondine en s'arrêtant de marcher, laissant son meilleur ami prendre de l'avance. C'est l'agent d'entretien de la CMS. Sa famille vit avec 900 dollars par mois.

Harley éclata de rire en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

—Alors ça… Si tu as autre chose à me dire à propos de ce garçon, fais-le maintenant, pendant que j'ai ma crise de fou rire.

—C'est l'ancien meilleur ami de Chen. Ils se sont disputés dans leur enfance et ne peuvent plus se voir. Et il était fou de Nina.

Harley applaudit bien fort en tentant de reprendre son souffle, sautillant sur place.

—Encore, encore !

—Il est toxico.

Harley dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il se força à respirer calmement sinon il allait s'étouffer avec son fou rire tandis qu'Ondine prenait une petite couleur rosée.

—Il déteste les voitures de sport, la vitesse, les Red Hot Chili Peppers, les piercings, il est sorti avec Wesson et ne supporte pas les riches.

—T'as tiré le bon numéro.

—Attends, j'ai pas fini. Il est batteur et a l'oreille absolue. Il connaît très bien Reggie Jobbs. Et… Il s'appelle Sacha.

—Le coup de grâce !

« Sacha » était également le nom de la marque de sous-vêtements préférée de Harley, qui se demandait s'il allait survivre à ce fou rire. 'Dine avait vraiment choisi le seul mec qu'elle ne devait surtout pas choisir. Il accumulait les liens foireux avec pas mal de personnes importantes de la vie de l'héritière Waters. Harley sourit en se calmant enfin, sous le regard perçant d'Ondine qui trouvait son fou rire un peu exagéré.

—Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Harl' ? J'sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il me rappelle…

—Et tu as essayé, toi ?

—Non, c'est à lui de le faire, trancha Ondine d'une voix sûre d'elle.

Harley sortit du bâtiment en fronçant les sourcils sous la vivacité du soleil. Il protégea ses yeux avec sa main, avant de lancer à sa meilleure amie :

—Non. Justement non. C'est à toi de l'appeler. Donne-lui un rendez-vous, t'es en vacances, alors profites-en. Aucune de tes sœurs ne sera là pour te bloquer.

Ondine hocha la tête et soupira.

—Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'incites à pécher ?

—Parce que c'est vrai, ma puce. C'est tellement plus drôle comme ça…

* * *

><p>Sacha gravit les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, se jetant sur son lit pour attraper son téléphone. Il espérait que c'était Flora qui l'appelait. Ça faisait déjà si longtemps qu'elle avait éteint son portable qu'il était rongé d'inquiétude. Il soupira en voyant le nom d'Ondine s'afficher. Il n'était pas d'humeur à lui parler. Cependant, il décrocha tout de même, d'une voix essoufflée.<p>

—Allô ?

—Sacha ?

—C'est moi que tu appelles, donc en toute logique, c'est moi qui réponds. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il y eut un silence et un grésillement évoquant un chuchotement.

—Tu me manques, souffla la voix d'Ondine en lui faisant manquer un battement de cœur. AÏE ! Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! Je voulais savoir quand c'est que tu es libre.

—Pour quoi faire ?

—Sortir ? Aïe… Non, pas sortir. Pour se voir. Pour se voir. C'était pas le bon mot.

Sacha soupira profondément. Elle n'était vraiment pas nette cette fille. Cependant, Noël était dans cinq jours, donc il pouvait comprendre qu'elle pète un peu les plombs.

—Tu veux passer chez moi demain soir ? demanda-t-il en s'étirant et se retournant sur son lit pour contempler le plafond.

Il entendit un « merde, merde, je fais quoi, maintenant, hein ? » suivi d'un « bah, tu acceptes, couillonne. » et l'héritière déglutit.

—C'est un rencard ? demanda-t-elle.

Sacha sourit. Il avait compris, elle n'était pas seule.

—Non mais laisse tomber. Rappelle-moi quand tu seras seule et dans ton état normal. Là, tu me fais peur.

Il raccrocha avec un sourire un peu plus fort. Il détestait qu'une fille l'appelle avec sa cour à côté. Quand il avait une copine, il aimait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une fille et non pas de plusieurs qui prenaient part au dialogue.

Elle lui manquait. Ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais elle lui manquait. Il avait fini par s'habituer à cette présence chaude près de lui, il avait fini par aimer la sensation de cette peau contre la sienne, la façon bancale qu'elle avait eu de le réconforter par rapport à Flora et bon dieu, il avait aimé ce qu'elle avait fait de sa langue. Plutôt réussi pour une première fois. Même Jessie qui n'en était pas à son coup d'essai n'avait pas su le faire planer si haut. Son portable vibra, signalant un texto. Il l'ouvrit, voyant qu'il venait de l'héritière.

« Je passe chez toi ce soir. Que tu sois d'accord ou non. Pas envie d'attendre demain. »

Ça, c'était son Ondine. La fille qu'il aimait. Il s'apprêta à répondre par la négative, sachant très bien que de toute façon, elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, quand sa mère l'appela depuis les escaliers, lui demandant de descendre. Il reposa son téléphone sur son bureau et soupira profondément. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle allait encore le noyer sous les conseils inutiles qu'elle savait bien donner.

Sacha se leva, donna une caresse à Pikachu à travers les barreaux de la cage et enfila ses chaussons, avant de sortir de sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il descendit devant la porte pour faire face à sa mère qui, un sac de voyage à la main, l'air inquiet propre aux mères qui laissent leur maison à un adolescent, l'attrapa contre lui pour l'enlacer.

—Je t'ai congelé des petits plats dans le frigo. Et tu auras un peu de dinde pour Noël.

—Oui, maman, merci.

—Je t'appelle quand je suis arrivée à Ste Augustine. Je… Mon trésor, je t'assure que ça m'embête de te laisser seul ici.

—Je ne suis pas seul, maman, s'agaça Sacha. Le professeur Chen, Jacky et les Lehmann sont nos voisins.

Délia resserra davantage les bras sur Sacha en soupirant.

—Tu n'oublieras pas que je lave les draps sur coton et…

—Maman, coupa Sacha. Vas-y. Je devrais m'en sortir tout seul. Va t'en. Vite.

Délia s'écarta de son fils d'un air suspicieux.

—Tu me caches quelque chose, toi.

—Quelle idée, sourit Sacha. Plus vite tu seras partie et plus vite tu seras arrivée. Je sais que tu détestes conduire, c'est pour toi que je dis ça.

—Tu es mignon, mon trésor. Mais je n'en crois pas un mot.

—D'accord, abdiqua Sacha. J'ai organisé une soirée à la maison et il faut que je planque les objets fragiles avant que mes invités arrivent.

Délia sembla perdre quelques couleurs, alors que Sacha la poussait en riant vers la porte.

—Je plaisante, maman. Respire. Je veux juste éviter…

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte et Sacha se tut en priant pour que ce ne soit pas l'héritière. Peine perdue, bien entendu. Elle savait être rapide quand elle voulait quelque chose. Quand sa mère ouvrit la porte, Ondine lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

—Bonjour Délia.

—Bonjour Ondine… ? Que fais-tu ici ? Flora n'est pas là.

Ondine haussa les épaules en entrant dans la maison, refermant derrière elle, alors que Sacha abattait une main sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir la suite. Parfois, il se demandait si sa mère ne faisait pas exprès de ne pas comprendre.

—Votre fils a oublié des affaires à lui chez moi, répondit l'héritière en désignant son sac en bandoulière. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais profiter de mes vacances pour les lui ramener. Et pour l'embêter un peu au passage. Vous partez quelque part ?

—Oui. Pendant deux semaines. En Floride, vous connaissez la Floride ? C'est un état très joli, je suis née et j'ai grandi là-bas… J'y pars pour…

—Au rythme où ça va, M'man, tu ne partiras jamais, l'interrompit Sacha en soupirant.

—Oui, oui, tu as hâte que je m'en aille, j'ai bien compris. Mais tu es sûr que ça ira ?

—Mamaaaaaaaaan… On a déjà eu cette conversation au moins une centaine de fois depuis que tu as reçu l'invitation pour aller là-bas. Et on a recommencé il y a dix minutes. Oui, je sais comment on remet l'électricité s'il y a une coupure, oui, je penserai à fermer la porte de la cuisine en allant me coucher, oui, je sais que j'ai de quoi manger pour les douze prochains jours mais qu'il faudra que j'aille faire des courses pour les trois derniers. Je penserai à changer mes draps, je saurai refaire mon lit tout seul, non je ne profiterai pas de ton absence pour transformer la maison de Papa en lupanar… Maintenant _bordel __de __merde, __dégage !_

Ondine pouffa en voyant Délia lui lancer un regard suspicieux. La mère de Sacha ouvrit la porte, attrapa son sac et sortit, son fils lui tendant les clés de sa voiture.

—Et n'oublie pas de changer de sous-vêtements tous les jours…

—MAMAN !

Sacha finit par attraper sa mère par le bras et la jeta dehors.

—Appelle-moi quand tu es arrivée. Fais bonne route. Va t'en.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et il ferma à clés, lançant un regard paniqué à Ondine. Il lui fit signe de ne rien dire et guetta le toussotement de sa voiture qui démarre et s'éloigne. Il soupira de soulagement.

—J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais.

—Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec elle ?

Ondine resta loin de Sacha, mourant d'envie de s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Sacha analysa rapidement ce que la jeune femme avait amené avec elle. Son sac semblait lourd. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant également qu'elle avait amené sa basse. Elle suivit son regard.

—J'ai mon examen de pratique à la rentrée. Faut que je m'entraîne.

—Et tu pouvais pas faire ça chez toi ?

—C'est moins drôle, grimaça-t-elle. L'hôtel est désert, entre les employés qui sont en vacances et Lily qui est au ski…

—Et tes deux autres sœurs, elles font quoi de leurs vies, au juste ? Elles ne sont jamais là !

Ondine ôta ses chaussures pour s'avancer dans le salon, enlevant sa basse de son dos et s'installant sur le canapé, regardant Sacha qui posa ses mains sur le dossier, la regardant par en dessous.

—Sérieusement ? répondit-elle. Rien. Elles dilapident de l'argent et attendent patiemment que je sois à la tête de l'Empire Waters pour pouvoir s'adonner encore plus à leurs vices. Pourquoi ?

—Curiosité. Vous êtes une belle brochette de cas sociaux…

—Venant d'un toxico, ça me touche pas trop, sourit Ondine. Bon tu m'embrasses ou t'attends que je te supplie ?

Sacha éclata de rire.

—Vas-y, supplie-moi.

Il se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle, tandis qu'elle se retournait vers lui, se contorsionnant pour l'observer rejoindre la cuisine.

—Attends, t'abuses, là, ça fait une semaine qu'on s'est pas vus et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait de me revoir ?

Sacha haussa les épaules.

—Ouais.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et traversa la cuisine, enjamba le dossier du canapé et s'assit à côté d'Ondine, avant de l'embrasser profondément et brutalement, l'attirant contre lui. Bon dieu, ça lui avait manqué mais il préférait encore se faire percer le bout du sexe plutôt que l'avouer.

—Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévu pour ce soir ?

Ondine sourit en attrapant son sac, qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds. Elle l'ouvrit pour en sortir une bouteille de vodka, son paquet de cigarettes, un DVD et un paquet de bonbons.

—Soirée film ?

—La bouteille de vodka était-elle réellement indispensable ? s'exaspéra Sacha en voyant Ondine la déboucher pour boire au goulot.

—Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai pas tisé ?

—Suffisamment pour être en cours de sevrage ? suggéra Sacha en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains pour la refermer.

—Hé ! protesta-t-elle. C'est pas juste !

Sacha se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser en levant les yeux au ciel, quand elle se déplaça pour le chevaucher, tentant de récupérer sa bouteille.

—Ce soir, soirée tranquille. Si tu veux, demain, on se met minable. Mais ce soir, on reste calme. Ok ?

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa de nouveau en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de Sacha. Il en conclut que c'était un oui franc et définitif.

* * *

><p>Flora expira bruyamment en atteignant son quartier. Depuis le temps qu'elle n'était pas rentrée, ça lui faisait bizarre. Quitter Solildad et sa troupe lui brisait le cœur, après un mois passé en leur compagnie, à les regarder répéter et à se rapprocher d'Olivier. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Elle avait accepté mais elle sentait que c'était une idée foireuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Drew de la tête et il lui manquait affreusement.<p>

Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas mis un pied à Palette, ni au Clémentiville. Une vague de nostalgie lui étreignit le cœur quand elle s'aperçut que tout ça était bien réel. Tout comme cette voiture de luxe, garée en vrac devant la maison de Sacha. Ondine était là ? Oui, évidemment. Personne d'autre ne serait assez stupide pour venir à Palette avec une Lamborghini. Elle ne retrouverait sûrement pas grand-chose de la voiture.

Flora secoua la tête en sortant de la sienne avant de consulter sa montre. Il était vingt heures. Tels qu'elle les connaissait, ils n'avaient sûrement pas mangé. Elle remonta dans sa voiture et remit les clés sur le contact pour se diriger vers le KFC le plus proche. Si elle amenait de la nourriture grasse, tout irait mieux. Elle pourrait sans doute effacer sa réaction violente face à la découverte de leur histoire et leur demander de vraies explications. Solidad lui avait dit que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire, mais sans les braquer. S'ils étaient censés se détester, ils tenteraient de nier.

Trente minutes plus tard, Flora était de retour et se garait devant chez elle, pour passer par la porte de derrière pour entrer chez Sacha. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant ses deux amis dans le canapé. Ondine était allongée, la tête sur les genoux de Sacha qui caressait ses cheveux en secouant lentement la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ils regardaient un film en mangeant quelques bonbons.

—J'ai faim, s'exclama Ondine.

—_Ta __gueule_, regarde le film.

—Je le connais par cœur. Là, Scott va perdre mais il a gagné une vie alors il va revenir.

Sacha soupira et Flora supposa qu'il colla sa main sur la bouche d'Ondine compte tenu des gémissements désespérés qu'elle poussait.

—Je t'ai dit _ta __gueule_, s'exaspéra Sacha.

—Mais j'ai faim !

—Mange tes mains, ça occupera ta bouche. J'ai compris pourquoi t'es grasse, maintenant. Tu manges comme quatre.

Ondine soupira et Flora retint un rire. Même dans l'intimité, ils étaient ainsi ?

—Je suis toujours capable de te faire bander, alors ça me va. D'ailleurs pour occuper ma bouche, je connais une autre activité qui…

—Oh là ! intervint Flora. Du calme, les mecs, vous n'êtes pas tous seuls ! Je ne veux pas voir ça !

Elle les vit sursauter d'un même mouvement puis ils rougirent fortement en se tournant vers elle qui sourit franchement. Les voir ensemble ne lui faisait plus mal. Tant mieux. Elle désigna le sachet en kraft qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

—J'ai ramené à manger. Comme je sais que Misty adore le poulet, je suis passée à KFC.

Ondine s'arracha à l'étreinte de Sacha et s'approcha d'elle d'un air affamé, déposant au passage un baiser sur la joue de Flora.

—Comment t'as su que j'étais là ?

—L'intuition féminine, ironisa Flora en se déplaçant jusqu'au canapé pour embrasser Sacha qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Fais pas cette tête, Sacha, par pitié.

—Je… Je… C'est pas…

—Ce que je crois ?

Flora haussa les épaules.

—Vous faites ce que vous voulez, ça ne me concerne pas.

Sacha se leva et serra Flora dans ses bras.

—Bon dieu, tu m'as manquée, Flora. Où étais-tu ?

—Chez une chorégraphe. Solidad Childs.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le canapé, Ondine et Sacha prenant grand soin de placer Flora entre eux. Quand elle le remarqua, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

—Bon. Vous m'expliquez ?

Le couple échangea un regard et sourit.

—C'est un plan cul.

—Mais sans le sexe, commenta Sacha.

Flora pouffa. Vu l'air à la fois soulagé et contrit de Sacha, elle savait que c'était la plus stricte vérité. Ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

—Simple question, Ondine… Quand on fait vœu de chasteté, le sexe oral, ça compte ?

—Non, l'essentiel c'est que mon hymen reste intact, qu'il n'y ait pas de pénétration vaginale. Je peux même pratiquer la double anale, ça pose pas de problèmes.

—C'est hyper hypocrite ! s'exclama Flora. Enfin… Et malgré ça, vous me dites que c'est un plan cul sans sexe… Vous sortez ensemble, en résumé.

—Oui, en quelque sorte, tenta d'affaiblir Sacha. Elle a décidé que c'était mieux de s'embrasser pour se faire taire, plutôt que de se battre.

—À t'écouter, je te force ! ragea Ondine. Tu veux que je te rappelle qui est le con de nous deux qui a commencé ce petit jeu du « je te roule une pelle pour que tu la fermes » ?

—J'étais pas dans mon état normal quand j'ai fait ça, bouda Sacha. Et je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu te sois débattue, non plus.

—Ah mais moi, j'assume parfaitement ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

—J'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant, héritière. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, tu me forces ! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais venir chez moi ce soir, je t'ai proposé demain soir !

—Tu aurais dû répondre que tu ne voulais pas, alors.

—J'allais le faire ! Mais ma mère m'a appelé à ce moment-là et…

Flora éclata de rire avant de les attirer tous les deux dans une étreinte, embrassant l'un sur le front l'autre sur la joue.

—Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! C'est pas exactement comme ça que j'imaginais l'avenir quand j'y pensais, principalement parce que dans mes plans d'avenir, Drew ne me quittait pas, mais… Ça fait du bien de vous voir vous faire sainement la guerre.

—Sainement ?

—Ouais. Les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, vous connaissez pas ?

—Pas de sexe, grommela Sacha. Beaucoup de frustration, mais pas de sexe.

—Mais c'est toi qui veux pas ! s'insurgea Ondine.

—Pour devoir t'épouser après ? Juste pour énerver Régis, c'est tentant, mais j'espère quand même trouver mieux, pour moi.

Flora soupira alors qu'Ondine se levait pour s'asseoir sur Sacha et le plaquer contre le dossier du canapé.

—Mieux ? Trouver mieux que la P-DG de la Waters Corp. ? Va falloir que tu m'expliques…

—Une fille qui serait féminine. Oh ! Une fille qui ne se serait pas fait tatouer le symbole des Red Hot sur le flanc, aussi. J'ai l'impression de serrer leur discographie dans mes bras à chaque fois que je te fais un câlin. Une fille qui n'aurait pas de piercing partout… Sauf celui sur la langue, je l'aime bien, celui-là. Une fille qui ne s'amuserait pas à collectionner les voitures de luxe, aussi. C'est trop encombrant et si c'est pour que le garage soit plus grand que la maison, c'est pas la peine. Une fille qui saurait prononcer une phrase sans sortir cinq grossièretés à la seconde.

—Je ne suis pas vulgaire, putain ! commenta Ondine.

Elle se releva et alla attraper des wings de poulet, avant de s'asseoir par terre, pour faire face à Flora.

—Tu vois comme il est ? Je supporte ça depuis un mois. Il arrête pas de me critiquer, mais il est toujours là.

—Ça doit être parce que tu suces bien.

—Même pas, il veut pas que je le touche…

—Monsieur ne fait que l'amour ? s'étonna Flora.

—Non, intervint Sacha en boudant. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Et ce qui se passe dans notre lit ne te regarde pas, Flora.

Flora croqua dans un bout de poulet, avant de sourire.

—D'après ce que je comprends, il ne s'y passe rien, dans ton lit. J'ai compriiiiiiis… En fait, tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait de tendresse entre vous, pour ne pas t'attacher !

—Il y a de la tendresse ! protesta-t-il d'une voix forte avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Enfin… Un peu, quoi. Et arrêtez de parler de ça comme si je n'étais pas là.

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers lui avant de hausser les épaules et de reprendre leur conversation comme s'il n'était pas là. Énervé et vexé, Sacha finit par se lever et escalada les marches qui menaient à sa chambre à toute vitesse. Flora guetta la fermeture de la porte de la chambre avec le sourire avant de soupirer.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec une amie…

—Pardon ?

—Et toi, Misty, tu vas bien ?

—Oui. Un peu en panique pour mes examens pratiques à la rentrée, mais ça va. Et toi ? Drew…

—Il ne m'a jamais rappelée, soupira Flora d'un air désespéré. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui prouver que je l'aime.

Ondine pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard désolé.

—Je ne suis pas de bons conseils, en matière d'amour, tu sais… Mais… Il est au plus mal. Il faudrait peut-être…

—Je ne peux pas, je… J'ai quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant.

—Mais tu viens de dire que tu l'aimais.

Flora sourit. Oh oui, elle aimait Drew, plus que personne, plus qu'elle ne saurait elle-même le dire mais c'était lui qui était parti, sans même qu'elle n'ait le temps de donner la moindre explication et elle se refusait à courir après lui. C'était peut-être une fierté mal placée, mai elle ne voulait pas s'humilier à ramper devant un garçon.

Ondine, elle, se jura, au fond, de tout faire pour réunir ces deux-là. Elle n'avait jamais vu un couple aussi assorti qu'eux, à part peut-être Sacha et elle. Drew et Flora, c'était une évidence même. Le côté lointain et distingué de Drew, l'impulsivité naïve de Flora, ça n'allait pas séparément.

* * *

><p>Et voici ! Dans trois chapitres, ce sera la fin de la première partie !<p> 


	11. XI

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**Je me sens belle, Cali, L'Espoir.**

**Ce soir, Kyo, 300 Lésions.**

**Dans mon rêve, Gérald De Palmas, Un homme Sans Racines.**

**Close To Home, Lyle Mays, Close To Home.**

* * *

><p><strong>XI.<strong>

—Et toi, Ondine, tu l'aimes ?

—Je… Je… Non ! Il est entêté, agressif, bête comme ses pieds, illettré, froussard, je déteste cette sale manie de se balader pieds nus et encore plus sa foutue tendance à dormir en diagonale, il est toujours en train de me critiquer sur mes choix, que ce soit de la couleur de ma dernière Ferrari à celle de mes lacets ou de ce que je mange, il s'évertue à tenter de me faire complexer sur mon physique. Il n'écoute pas de bonne musique, j'en veux pour preuve qu'il n'a pas un seul CD des Red Hot…

—C'est pas une référence, lança Sacha de l'escalier en redescendant.

Ondine se mordilla les lèvres d'un air gêné en coulant un regard contrit vers Flora. Sacha passa dans la cuisine, attrapa un verre qu'il remplit d'eau, le vidant d'une traite et recommençant. L'héritière le regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de grogner.

—T'es encore pieds nus.

—Et alors ?

Flora fit mine de ne pas entendre le début de dispute pour terminer de siroter bruyamment sa boisson, afin de pouvoir les faire taire. Ensuite, elle prit la parole, sûre d'avoir leur attention. Les deux détestaient ce son vulgaire.

—Bon, maintenant que j'ai votre attention. Ondine, ta voiture… Tu devrais peut-être pas la laisser juste devant.

Sacha tourna la tête vers l'héritière en pâlissant.

—T'es pas venue avec ta Mini ? Dis-moi que tu es venue avec ta Mini… Pitié.

—Euh… Fallait que je fasse tourner la Gallardo, ça faisait un moment qu'elle était dans mon garage. Et Harl' adore cette voiture. Comme je suis passée le prendre à Poivressel… Enfin…

—Donc, récapitula Sacha, pour faire plaisir à un ami, tu es venue dans le quartier le plus pauvre de Boston avec… Une Lamborghini ?

—Euh… J'avais pas vu le truc comme ça…

Sacha soupira et Flora éclata de rire devant son air désespéré, pendant que l'héritière fouillait dans son sac pour récupérer ses clés de voiture.

—En fait, continuait Sacha, tu voulais juste passer me voir dans la soirée et repartir.

—Ben… Oui… Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je reste ?

—Comme tu veux.

—Ça veut dire oui, chuchota Flora à l'oreille d'Ondine qui s'empourpra.

—Je… Je ne peux pas rester, je me lève tôt demain, je… Je dois aller au cimetière pour déposer un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de mon père…

—C'est marrant, commenta Flora, mais tu dis toujours « ton père » et pas « tes parents ». Pourquoi ?

—Je n'ai jamais aimé ma mère et elle me le rendait avec force.

Sacha et Flora échangèrent un regard désolé, pendant qu'Ondine replongeait dans son sac, pour attraper son téléphone qui sonnait. Elle soupira profondément avant de décrocher.

—Oui, Vio, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—Où es-tu ?

—Ça ne te regarde pas.

—Bien sûr que si, cracha Violette, tu es toujours ma petite sœur. Je suis rentrée à l'hôtel et tu n'y étais pas. Lucario refuse de me dire où tu es passée. Pourquoi ?

—Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, comme je viens de te le dire. T'étais pas censée rester en France jusqu'à mi février, toi ?

Ondine activa le haut-parleur pour pouvoir continuer de fouiller son sac tranquillement.

—Oui, mais les Chen m'ont appelée pour me dire qu'ils souhaiteraient dîner en famille et…

—NON ! Putain, Violette, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je n'aurais strictement aucun contact visuel et physique consenti avec ce pauvre type avant notre mariage ? Estime-toi déjà heureuse que je ne me sois pas barrée de là quand j'ai vu qui tu m'as imposé comme fiancé ! Il y en avait plein d'autres de disponible ! Reggie Jobbs par exemple, ou Harley Stanson, Drew Lowell – Ondine ignora la tension furtive de Flora à l'évocation de son ex – James Lloyd, mais non, il a fallu que tu choisisses Régis Chen ! S'il te plaît tant que ça, baise-le mais laisse-moi en-dehors de tes pratiques sexuelles déviantes !

—Quel discours véhément… Pour justifier mon choix, je dirai que Reggie Jobbs est déshérité, Harley Stanson porte des escarpins à talons et des robes et James Lloyd est anglais. Quant à Drew Lowell…

Flora se tendit encore et Ondine grimaça.

—Ce gamin est bien trop bizarre pour que je puisse laisser ma petite sœur chérie s'enticher de lui. Lily m'a appelée, au fait. Tant qu'on parle de garçon bizarre, Sacha, c'est quoi ?

—Une marque de petites culottes en dentelles. Pourquoi ?

Ondine leva et haussa les épaules en croisant le regard indigné de Sacha. Ils entendirent Violette soupirer et dire à quelqu'un près d'elle d'arrêter de chantonner en travaillant parce que c'est agaçant.

—Tu te fiches de moi, Ondine. Qui est ce garçon ? Lily vous a dessinés, tous les deux, à moitié nus et dans le même lit.

—L'imagination des artistes, sans doute.

—Je ne cautionne déjà pas que Lily s'adonne au dessin. Mais si en plus, c'est pour qu'elle fasse ce genre de croûtes…

—Arrête, il est magnifique, ce dessin ! s'insurgea Ondine en foudroyant son téléphone du regard. Je l'adore déjà, elle va me l'encrer et me l'encadrer ! De toute façon, à t'écouter, c'est dans un zoo qu'on mettrait Lily. Papa ne…

—Papa est mort, petite sœur. Qui est donc le jeune homme qui t'embrasse sur ce dessin ?

—C'est…

Elle jeta un regard perdu à Sacha et Flora et le garçon soupira, s'empara du téléphone d'Ondine, ôta le haut-parleur et lança :

—Je suis le jeune homme qui l'embrasse sur le dessin.

—Soit. Et qui êtes-vous ? Je veux votre nom.

—Sacha. Et vous le savez, non ?

—Votre nom de famille. Qui êtes-vous ?

—Sacha Ketchum.

—Où vivez-vous ?

—Palette.

Un silence passa.

—Mais… C'est un quartier pauvre, reprit Violette d'une voix outrée.

—Ouais. Attendez, votre sœur tente de reprendre le téléphone pour m'empêcher de vous dire des choses que vous pourriez me faire payer !

Sacha leva le bras tendant le téléphone, tandis qu'Ondine s'évertuait à sauter pour le récupérer. Elle échoua et Sacha la colla contre lui, l'enlaçant, avant de l'embrasser.

—Maintenant, sois gentille, laisse-moi dire à ta sœur qu'on sort ensemble !

—QUOI ? résonna le téléphone.

Ondine soupira, appuyant son front contre Sacha, tandis que Flora sortait son appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant. Sacha reprit le téléphone pour continuer à discuter avec Violette qui lui demanda :

—Vous l'aimez ?

—Ça changerait quelque chose ?

—Absolument rien. Alors ? Vous l'aimez ?

Sacha baissa les yeux sur Ondine et sourit.

—Oui.

—Combien vous voulez ?

—Pardon ?

—Combien vous voulez pour la laisser tomber et reprendre votre vie de misère loin d'elle ?

Sacha resta bouche bée sous la proposition qu'il trouvait infâmante. Sans doute avait-il mal entendu. Il écarta Ondine de lui et partit s'isoler dans sa chambre, se laissant tomber sur son lit.

—Vous êtes en train de me proposer de quitter Ondine pour de l'argent ?

—Argent ou autre chose. Tant que vous la faites souffrir, je ne suis pas très regardante sur ce que vous me demanderez.

Sacha soupira et déglutit. Il savait que les conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire seraient énormes.

—Mon amour pour Ondine n'a pas de prix.

—Toute chose a un prix. Vous voulez combien ? Trois millions ? Quatre ?

—Non, vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je ne suis pas à vendre. Trouve-toi un autre pigeon pour lui faire du mal, moi, je m'y refuse même pour tout l'or du monde. Son rire est bien plus précieux que du pognon.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Ondine entra, alors que Sacha terminait sa phrase. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Parlait-il d'elle ? Il leva les yeux vers elle et continua son petit discours.

—Ce n'est pas parce que certains pauvres n'ont pas de fierté qu'il en est de même pour nous tous. Je souhaite que tu t'étouffes avec tes quatre millions.

Il raccrocha et soupira, regardant Ondine comme s'il était fou et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'arrivait pas à identifier la flamme qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il se redressa fièrement et se leva, déposant un baiser sur le front d'Ondine et lui rendant son portable. Il passa la porte et s'arrêta de marcher.

—Je viens de dire non à quatre millions de dollars pour toi. J'espère que tu as conscience de ce que ta sœur vient d'essayer de faire.

Il sortit et Ondine s'assit sur son lit. Violette avait essayé d'acheter Sacha. C'était une habitude chez elle et il n'était pas le premier qu'elle tentait de soudoyer, généralement pour la faire souffrir. Ce qui la choquait vraiment, c'est que Sacha ait dit non. Pour elle. « Mon amour pour Ondine n'a pas de prix » avait-il dit. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il l'aimait trop pour se laisser acheter ? Ou qu'on ne peut acquérir par de l'argent quelque chose qui n'existe pas ? Elle ne voulait pas croire que la première solution était la bonne. Elle tomberait de trop haut s'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle sourit doucement, se laissant envahir quelques secondes par le bonheur qu'elle pourrait ressentir à l'idée qu'il l'aime.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête et s'allongea sur le lit de Sacha, plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Respirer son odeur, juste quelques minutes, avant de retourner en bas et faire semblant de ne pas l'aimer. Il sentait si bon, ce garçon, que c'en était presque une hérésie.

Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit glisser dans le sommeil sans avoir le courage de s'en empêcher. Elle fit un rêve étrange, où elle se voyait monter sur scène en compagnie de Flora, Sacha et Lucy O'Riley ainsi qu'un autre type. Ils enflammaient la foule, les gens applaudissaient, hurlaient leurs noms, Lucy était épanouie et heureuse, le type à la guitare incitait les filles à glisser leur numéro dans sa ceinture afin qu'il les rappelle et Flora virevoltait d'un bout à l'autre de la scène, heureuse et euphorique. Ondine sourit dans son sommeil en ressentant la joie qu'elle avait en contemplant ses mains qui glissaient sur le manche de sa Fender, voyant une alliance d'une simplicité détonante à son doigt. Cette vision la rendait heureuse dans son rêve. Son cœur manqua l'arrêt cardiaque quand elle s'aperçut que, dans son rêve, Sacha portait la jumelle de son alliance.

* * *

><p>Sacha et Flora, ne voyant pas Ondine redescendre à leur suite, s'inquiétèrent au bout d'un quart d'heure. Ils échangèrent un regard et montèrent les escaliers, poussant doucement la porte de la chambre.<p>

—Elle dort ? s'étonna Flora.

—Oui.

La voix de Sacha n'était qu'un soupir et il s'approcha d'Ondine pour la recouvrir d'une couverture, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux, un sourire tendre imprimé sur le visage. Il fit signe à Flora de rester silencieuse et ils redescendirent, alors que la serveuse braquait sur Sacha, qui fouillait le sac d'Ondine pour récupérer les clés de la Lamborghini, un regard inquisiteur.

—T'es amoureux, toi.

—Non ! Pas du tout !

—Me la fais pas à l'envers, je te connais. C'était pas une question… Enfin, je suppose que je ne peux rien dire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? sursauta Flora en voyant Sacha sortir de la maison avec les clés d'Ondine.

—Je vais mettre sa voiture à l'abri. S'il arrive quoique ce soit à sa Gallardo, elle en sera malheureuse et je ne veux pas… Enfin…

Sacha rougit et toussota.

—Tu vois quoi.

Il était bien connu, parmi les amis de l'héritière, qu'elle tenait plus à ses voitures qu'à certains êtres humains et Sacha avait souvent raconté, moqueur, l'enterrement de la Maserati GranTurismo auquel l'héritière avait assisté habillée de noir, une larme émue brillant dans ses yeux. Il l'avait tellement trouvée ridicule sur le moment, ridicule mais émouvante, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tourner la scène en dérision.

Flora sourit en s'installant sur le canapé, attendant que Sacha revienne. Il déplaça la voiture dans un petit bout de jardin. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et sur les coups de deux heures du matin, la serveuse rentra. Sacha soupira en fermant la porte de la cuisine à clés puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour gravir les marches. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et eut un temps d'arrêt.

Dans son lit, serrant contre elle l'oreiller le plus confortable du lit, Ondine dormait toujours sur le ventre à poings fermés. Sacha sourit. Il la trouvait tellement belle ainsi. Il soupira et referma la porte de sa chambre, ne résistant pas à la tentation. S'approchant du pied de son lit, il monta dessus à quatre pattes avant de s'allonger sur Ondine, la faisant grogner de mécontentement.

—'sse-moi tranquille… soupira-t-elle.

Sacha se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille, la faisant soupirer de plus belle. Elle le poussa et se retourna sous lui, se frottant les yeux.

—Il est quelle heure ?

—Un peu plus de deux heures du matin. Tu t'es endormie…

—Mince, j'ai raté Flora… Elle m'en veut ?

Sacha secoua la tête en dévorant Ondine des yeux. Elle se tut, se mordillant les lèvres, priant pour qu'il ne sente pas son cœur s'emballer, alors qu'elle prenait totalement conscience des points de pression de leurs deux corps sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son bassin et son ventre.

—Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—T'es belle… souffla-t-il.

Ondine s'empourpra et tourna la tête, laissant un rire embarrassé répondre à sa place. Elle bougonna un peu qu'il ne le pensait pas, avant de s'étirer, accentuant malgré elle les points de pression. Sacha sourit et se pencha, profitant qu'elle se soit légèrement soulevée, pour glisser ses bras dans son dos, l'embrassant profondément, s'allongeant totalement sur elle.

—Tu m'avais manqué…

—Je suis en train de rêver, murmura Ondine en capturant de nouveau les lèvres de Sacha, glissant ses mains dans le dos du garçon.

Elle put en profiter pour glisser ses doigts sous le pull et elle caressa longuement le dos suivant la colonne vertébrale. Sacha frissonna. Ondine enleva sa main précipitamment.

—J'ai les mains froides, c'est ça ?

—Pas… Pas vraiment… C'est…

Ondine rougit un peu quand elle remarqua enfin l'érection de Sacha. Elle se mordit les lèvres d'un air gêné.

—Désolée. Zone érogène ?

—Oui, grommela-t-il. Je… Je… _Putain__… _Je…

Sacha s'arracha à l'étreinte et se laissa tomber à côté d'Ondine qui fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

—Tu me rendras fou, Waters.

—Si seulement c'était vrai, espéra-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Elle se déshabilla, retirant son sweat, son soutien-gorge et son pantalon, pendant que Sacha ne détournait pas les yeux contemplant la jeune femme avec attention. Elle était un peu ronde et avait pris pas mal de poids depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée sur ce parking, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle couvrit ses seins de ses mains et se tourna vers lui, le faisant déglutir alors qu'il tentait de lever les yeux sur autre chose que sur le nombril percé de la jeune femme. Le bijou semblait l'appeler, pour lui demander de venir jouer avec lui. Il leva la tête quand il entendit la voix d'Ondine résonner dans la chambre.

—Tu me prêtes un tee-shirt ?

—Non. Démerde-toi.

—Si tu dis ça pour m'avoir nue dans ton lit, il suffit de demander.

Sacha s'empourpra et détourna le regard. Elle ne savait même pas à quel point elle avait touché juste en disant ça. Ondine s'installa dans le lit telle quelle, ayant la flemme de chercher un tee-shirt dans son état de fatigue. Elle se colla contre Sacha qui déglutit.

—En fait, avoua-t-il, je préfèrerais que tu t'habilles. Sérieusement, fais-le. Si tu ne veux pas que ça dérape, habille-toi.

—Pourquoi ça déraperait ?

Sacha plaqua Ondine sur son lit, l'empêchant de bouger avec son corps, l'embrassant avec force, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant les lèvres de Sacha descendre dans son cou et mordiller son épaule.

—Parce que. Tu as déjà la réponse à cette question, je pense.

—Tu as… envie de moi ? suffoqua Ondine, complètement estomaquée par le comportement de Sacha qui semblait de moins en moins se contrôler.

—_Oh __putain __oui._

Sacha se redressa et regarda Ondine avec horreur.

—Non. Je… Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé, je pense. Ce sera plus sûr.

—Mais… Tu sais te contrôler, non ? Si je ne veux pas, tu ne feras rien. Reste avec moi, susurra Ondine d'une voix suppliante.

Sacha se laissa tomber lourdement sur elle et secoua lentement la tête.

—C'est une torture ce que tu me demandes. Bien sûr que je sais me contrôler… Mais…

—S'il te plaît…

Sacha soupira et céda. Ondine sourit avant d'embrasser de nouveau son petit ami, glissant une main sous le pull du garçon, une nouvelle fois, passant cette fois-ci la ceinture pour caresser doucement ses fesses.

—Ah non, gémit Sacha. Pitié, pas ça…

—Ahah, ça fait partie de ton apprentissage. Pour respecter un vœu de chasteté, il faut savoir résister à toutes les tentations du monde.

Sacha sourit en savourant la caresse persistante d'Ondine qui le laissait fébrile.

—Parce que tu en es capable, toi ?

—Oui.

Elle laissa passer un silence.

—Enfin, je suppose, je ne me suis jamais faite caresser par un homme. Mais ça doit pas être si terrible de résister.

—Je relève le défi, souffla Sacha en descendant sous les couvertures. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

—Pas de soucis, riposta Ondine en s'installant confortablement pendant que Sacha finissait de la déshabiller. Je ne prends pas trop de risques, je pense…

Elle frissonna en sentant deux mains remonter le long de ses cuisses pour frôler doucement son ventre, qui se contracta légèrement. Elle sentit des mèches de cheveux caresser son ventre et Sacha commença à jouer avec son piercing, du bout de la langue, avant de tracer un sillon humide jusqu'à l'orée des poils pubiens d'Ondine qui sursauta. C'était étrange comme sensation, un mélange de gêne et d'impatience, une envie sourde qu'il descende plus bas ou qu'il remonte pour l'embrasser. Elle secoua lentement la tête alors que Sacha ressortait des couvertures.

—Ton corps rayonne de chaleur. Tu es sûre que tu veux que j'aille jusqu'à te faire perdre le contrôle ?

—Tu n'y arriveras pas, s'obstina Ondine d'une voix basse.

—Fichue obstinée, commenta Sacha en l'embrassant, sa main se perdant parmi les poils de la jeune femme.

Elle sentit son corps échapper légèrement à son contrôle, tandis qu'elle gémissait légèrement.

—La vache… C'est génial, ce truc !

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel.

—Aucun sens du romantisme.

—Tu as tes doigts dans ma, sur mon, et tu me parles de romantisme ?

—Dit comme ça, évidemment, soupira Sacha d'une voix grave et rauque en fermant les paupières, sentant sa main trembler de désir.

—Tu l'aurais dit comment, toi ?

Ondine se tut, gémissant alors qu'il frôlait une zone visiblement très sensible. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, comme pour raffermir le contact de la main de Sacha. Dieu comme elle avait envie de plus, déjà… Sacha sourit un peu plus et se pencha vers elle.

—_Je __dirais __que __je __suis __en __train __de __montrer __à __la __plus __belle __des __femmes __tout __ce __qu__'__elle __m__'__inspire __de __plus __érotique._

—Oh ! gémit Ondine, traversée par un immense frisson.

La voix de Sacha, enrouée de désir, sifflant dans son oreille en français et cette main qui la caressait lui avaient donné comme une sorte de pointe de plaisir au fond de son bas-ventre, alors qu'elle sentait sa vue se brouiller petit à petit, comme prise dans un brouillard de plaisir.

Elle appuya ses mains sur les épaules de Sacha pour l'inciter à venir plus près d'elle et il retira sa main de là où elle se trouvait pour se coller à la jeune femme.

—Alors, tu renonces ?

—Jamais. Petit joueur.

Sacha arrêta tout mouvement pour froncer les sourcils.

—Tu traites qui de petit joueur ?

—Toi. Tu ne me fais strictement aucun effet. Va falloir que tu sois plus vindicatif.

Sacha éclata de rire devant le mensonge flagrant d'Ondine qui entreprenait déjà de défaire sa ceinture.

—Et pour être plus vindicatif, il faut que je me déshabille ?

—Ouais, sourit Ondine pour confirmer. J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Sacha retira son pull et son tee-shirt, tandis qu'Ondine baissait son pantalon, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur du ventre du garçon, où elle déposa un baiser.

—Ah mais non, c'est pas moi qu'il faut tenter, protesta Sacha. T'as vu dans quel état je suis ? C'est de la triche !

Ondine sourit en léchant la fine ligne de poils, attrapant entre ses dents l'élastique du boxer pour le faire claquer.

—Quand je pense que tu avais l'air si innocente et si mignonne il y a quelques secondes, rougit Sacha en retirant totalement son pantalon avant de se remettre sur Ondine qui protesta.

—Et tu fais quoi, là ? Tu n'es pas complètement nu.

—Ouais, parce que tu vois, je n'ai jamais fait vœu d'abstinence, moi. Je n'ai sûrement pas autant de force mentale que toi pour résister à la tentation, ironisa Sacha en levant les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Et je ne veux pas te laisser me torturer comme… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ondine venait de le faire basculer et s'installait entre ses jambes, embrassant et léchant la peau de Sacha qui gémit.

—Ah tu as ton piercing à la langue, en plus… Il me rend totalement fou, ce piercing et tu le sais…

Il inversa de nouveau les positions, frottant langoureusement son entrejambe contre celui d'Ondine en gémissant.

—Ton but, c'est de me faire craquer, c'est ça ? Tu sais que si je n'avais pas ce boxer, tu ne serais plus vierge, là ?

—Je sais, souffla Ondine en levant vers lui un regard perdu de désir.

Il tenta d'ignorer l'appel qu'il y lisait pour reprendre une contenance, alors qu'elle glissait une fois de plus les mains dans son boxer pour caresser les fesses du garçon.

—Je veux pas être… Tu ne… Misty… Pitié… Fais pas ça…

—C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, répondit Ondine en souriant, faisant glisser le boxer de Sacha le long de ses jambes.

—Fais pas ça, supplia Sacha alors qu'elle commençait à bouger ses hanches, provoquant un va-et-vient fictif sur son sexe.

—Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, lui lançant un regard suppliant, à la fois plein de crainte et de désir, alors qu'elle ne cessait pas ses mouvements. Il haleta et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Ondine. Il ne voulait pas se lever, il avait déjà passé depuis longtemps la limite du supportable pour lui, il ne pouvait plus arrêter les choses. Au fond de lui-même, Sacha espérait qu'Ondine conservait un minimum de conscience, qu'elle n'allait pas perdre le contrôle comme lui était en train de le faire.

—_Je __ne __veux __pas __être __le __premier, _Ondine_, __pitié, __ne__… __Ne __fais __pas __ça__…_

Elle sourit en glissant sa main sur son bas-ventre et elle attrapa doucement le sexe de Sacha, avant de remonter légèrement par un glissement de hanches, puis elle caressa la verge en érection avant d'appuyer dessus, tandis qu'elle le sentait haleter de plus belle.

Il lui suffisait d'un seul petit coup de rein. Elle l'avait placé de telle façon qu'un seul petit coup de rein suffisait. Il gémit en la sentant bouger involontairement et ouvrit les yeux, se redressant. Son mouvement accentua le contact entre son sexe et celui d'Ondine. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Ondine.

—_Arrête-moi,__par__pitié__…_

Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le dévorer des yeux avec un regard empli de désir. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha, embrassant Ondine, la pénétrant enfin.

Le cœur d'Ondine rata un battement, tandis qu'une bouffée de chaleur l'envahissait et qu'elle sentait que quelque chose la tirait un peu en elle. Elle appuya sur les reins de Sacha pour lui faire signe de ne plus bouger, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à cette présence inhabituelle et un peu douloureuse. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qui était en train de se passer. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, elle lui caressa le dos, lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait reprendre et il gémit de plaisir quand elle caressa son dos avec plus de sensualité.

Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Tandis que la chambre de Sacha s'emplissait de gémissements, Ondine souriait. Elle pensait, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, que c'était exactement comme ça qu'elle voulait vivre sa première fois, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et souffla :

—Regarde-moi.

La kyrielle d'émotions qui bouillonnait dans les yeux de Sacha la fit haleter à son tour, alors que d'une main tremblante, il dégageait du visage de la jeune femme une mèche de cheveux avant de se pencher et d'échouer dans le creux du cou d'Ondine, qui sentait son ventre se tortiller de toutes sortes d'émotion de plaisir au rythme du souffle de Sacha sur sa peau. Ils gémirent en chœur, pour la première fois et les mains de Sacha appuyèrent sur les épaules d'Ondine, accentuant ainsi le va-et-vient, tandis qu'elle remontait un peu ses jambes. Les mains de Sacha remontèrent le long de son cou et caressèrent ses cheveux, alors qu'elle haletait sous l'effort du mouvement de ses hanches, qui accroissaient la pénétration.

—_Je __t__'__aime_, chuchota Sacha dans son oreille. _Je __t__'__aime__…_

Ondine écarquilla les yeux sous la déclaration et les sentit s'humidifier alors que son bas-ventre se contractait et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls sous la vague de plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait.

Sacha ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il avait prononcé, perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir, venu bien trop rapidement. Il serra Ondine contre lui, souhaitant plus que tout la tenir contre lui, pour tenter de l'emmener avec lui dans les étoiles qu'il voyait, dans ce paradis qu'il visitait et il la garda entre ses bras longtemps après avoir éjaculé. Soupirant profondément, Sacha pinça les lèvres et contempla le visage d'Ondine.

—Je n'y crois pas… Tu me feras vraiment faire que des conneries, saleté d'héritière.

Ondine ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il lui avait dit l'aimer ou si c'était parce qu'il était sous le contrecoup de sa jouissance, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il mettait autant de douceur dans cette façon de l'appeler. Elle sourit. Il reprit.

—Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Je t'épouse ?

—Personne n'ira vérifier si je suis toujours vierge, souffla Ondine avec un sourire exténué.

—Je ne voulais pas être le premier…

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que la première fois, c'est celle que tu n'oublieras jamais… Et dans quelques années, tu diras : « Je me suis offerte à quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. ». Tu le regretteras.

—Sacha… Je… Est-ce que… Tu jouis toujours en français ?

Le jeune homme s'empourpra et se retourna dans son lit, s'enfouissant dans les couvertures.

—Oui. Maintenant, tais-toi et dors.

—Et un peu de tendresse, c'est trop demandé ?

Sacha soupira et se retourna encore et se colla contre Ondine l'enlaçant avec douceur.

—Bonne nuit, Misty.

—Bonne nuit, Sacha-tout-court.

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ondine sifflotait en allant au cimetière où reposait son père. Elle traversa les cinq premières allées de tombes avant de prendre sur la droite, pour s'arrêter devant la sixième tombe de la rangée. Elle hocha doucement la tête en direction de la sépulture de sa mère qui se trouvait à gauche, avec droiture, sans le moindre respect, avant de tomber à genoux dans la neige devant celle de son père. Elle déposa un bouquet de lys roses, les préférés d'Aaron, avant de sourire. Elle n'avait jamais osé prendre la parole face à cette tombe, parce que ce n'était que ça, une tombe et qu'elle ne croyait pas que ce tout petit bout de marbre pouvait répercuter ses paroles jusqu'au cœur sec et mort de son père tant aimé.<p>

Ondine avait toujours foncièrement détesté les cimetières. En plus, Aaron n'avait jamais voulu être enterré, il voulait être incinéré et que ses cendres soient répandues sur l'Everest, son lieu préféré dans le monde. Violette, à l'ouverture du testament, avait refusé cette dernière et ultime faveur à son père, souhaitant le punir de ne pas lui avoir donné les pleins pouvoirs avec la Waters.

L'héritière venait très peu rendre visite à ses parents. Elle trouvait ça vain de fleurir une tombe pour donner l'impression d'un manque. Son cœur était inévitablement ensanglanté par cette mort prématurée, cette mort qui avait eu lieu juste sous ses yeux, qui lui avait déchiré la gorge tellement elle avait hurlé de fureur, de tristesse et d'horreur. La première fois qu'elle était venue sur la tombe de son père, c'était sous la colère. Elle avait craché dessus, affirmant à Harley, qui lui avait tendu une épaule amicale et compatissante, qu'elle le haïssait plus qu'autre chose. Son meilleur ami avait alors dit qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de tout ça.

Oh si, elle l'avait pensé. Elle avait détesté son père de l'abandonner ainsi, de briser ses rêves, de ne plus être à ses côtés. Elle s'en était voulue, aussi, beaucoup. De ne pas avoir su empêcher ce départ au Maine, qui n'avait servi qu'à briser la stabilité fictive de sa famille.

Cecily et Aaron étaient le plus bel exemple de ce qu'il y avait de pire dans les traditions Waters. Ils s'étaient mariés jeunes, sans vraiment se connaître, sans amour et sans avenir de couple véritable. Ils faisaient chambre à part et ne partageaient leur couche que lorsqu'il fallait donner un héritier à la Waters, un garçon de préférence. Quatre filles étaient nées.

Ondine n'avait jamais pu s'expliquer pourquoi c'était avec elle et Lily que son père était si proche. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous les trois un peu hors-norme.

D'après ce que Lucario lui avait raconté, lorsqu'elle était née, Aaron s'était précipité au chevet de sa femme, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avec les trois autres, et avait arraché des mains des médecins le petit bébé criard qu'elle était à l'époque pour la bercer doucement, la tenant contre son cœur. Le mois d'août 1990 touchait à sa fin, il était quatorze heures quatorze et Aaron Waters venait de tomber amoureux. Sa première fille avait alors seize ans, la deuxième treize et la troisième douze ans et demi. Le maître d'hôtel des Waters disait souvent à l'héritière qu'on ne voyait jamais, à l'époque, Aaron sans Ondine ni Lily, qu'il les trimballait partout, même lorsqu'elle était bébé. Sa mère l'avait immédiatement rejetée en voyant que c'était encore une fille et le temps n'avait jamais arrangé leur situation. Cecily se comportait avec Ondine comme si elle était une sorte de monstre, à cause de cette passion qu'elle avait développé très jeune pour les voitures. Son coup de foudre pour la basse n'avait rien amélioré, cela allait de soi.

Ondine soupira en contemplant les dates sur la tombe de son père. Au final, Lucario avait eu raison. Sacha ressemblait un peu à son père, au niveau du caractère. Un peu. Il était vrai qu'on se sentait tout de suite à l'aise avec les deux hommes. Ils dégageaient tous deux quelque chose qui donnait envie de se reposer sur eux, qu'importe cette grande puérilité qu'ils avaient au fond de leur cœur.

Parce que même si Aaron avait été un très bon P-DG, il n'en restait pas moins un grand enfant. Il était même le premier à s'amuser avec les jouets qu'il offrait à ses deux filles cadettes – lui aussi considérait Lily comme une enfant perpétuelle et comme la cadette de la famille – et pour la première fois, Ondine se dit que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il adorait Lily. Grâce à elle, il pouvait garder son âme d'enfant.

Sacha… Quand elle s'était réveillée le matin, elle s'était levée pour s'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bains de la maison du garçon, afin de voir si quelque chose avait changé, s'il y avait une preuve qu'elle n'était plus vierge, si elle paraissait être une femme, si elle était plus sensuelle. Elle n'avait rencontré que son reflet habituel, alors qu'elle avait guetté une autre elle-même. Puis elle avait rougi en se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas tant joué avec lui, aucun des deux n'aurait perdu le contrôle de la situation. Mais elle était si heureuse que tout ceci se soit passé avec lui, elle préférait tellement que ce soit Sacha que Chen…

Souriant en se souvenant du double « _je __t__'__aime » _murmuré par Sacha au moment de sa jouissance, elle se força à garder les pieds sur terre. Un garçon, quand il couchait, était capable de dire n'importe quoi. C'était ce que Harley et Aurore lui disaient tout le temps.

Ses deux meilleurs amis ne pouvaient pas se voir, Aurore reprochant à Harley d'être trop excentrique, Harley affirmant qu'Aurore était une bêcheuse ridicule.

Ondine secoua la tête en grimaçant, lorsqu'elle entendit son portable résonner dans le silence du cimetière, faisant se relever la tête d'une vieille dame venue fleurir la tombe de son défunt mari. Ondine décrocha en chuchotant.

—Allô ?

—Misty, lança la voix résonnante de Daisy, je suis à la maison et tu n'es pas là… Violette non plus… Pas plus que Lily… Mais que se passe-t-il ?

—T'as pas encore replongé, toi ? T'es pas chez Giovanni pour sniffer de la blanche sur sa queue ?

La voix d'Ondine était amère et bien trop forte. Elle résonna dans le cimetière et la vieille dame s'offusqua d'un tel manque de respect pour les morts. L'héritière lui adressa un signe d'excuses, salua la tombe de son père, ne regarda même pas celle de sa mère et sortit d'un pas précipité du cimetière, écoutant Daisy qui répondait à sa provocation lamentable.

—Je suis ravie de voir que tu me fais confiance, petite sœur. Non, je ne suis pas avec Giovanni, je voulais passer du temps en compagnie de mes sœurs. Mais vu la façon dont je suis accueillie, je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller.

Ondine ouvrit la porte de la Gallardo en se mordillant les lèvres, lançant un regard inquiet à son reflet dans le rétroviseur, glissant les clés dans le démarreur.

—Pardonne-moi, s'excusa Ondine, je…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Lily est en colonie, elle partait faire du ski toutes mes vacances. Et Violette, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.

—Et toi ? demanda Daisy d'une voix inquiète. Je te sens bizarre au téléphone…

—Je reviens du cimetière. Ça fait cinq ans aujourd'hui.

—C'est aujourd'hui… ? Mince ! Petite sœur, je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié. Tu veux… Tu veux qu'on passe la journée ensemble ? Violette avait l'air très remontée contre toi quand elle m'a appelée hier soir.

Ondine laissa passer un silence.

—Allô ? demanda Daisy. Tu es toujours là ?

—Ou… Oui. Je… Je ne sais pas trop Dais'…

—S'il te plaît… À quand remonte la dernière fois qu'on a discuté, toi et moi ? À quand remonte la dernière fois où on a passé du temps ensemble ?

—Ça fait si longtemps que j'ai perdu le compte. Bon… Pourquoi pas… Laisse-moi juste le temps de prévenir Sacha que je ne reviendrai pas chez lui.

—Sacha… C'est ton petit ami ?

La voix taquine de sa frangine eut le don de l'énerver et de la faire rougir en même temps. Son silence, cependant, ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde, qui identifia parfaitement l'absence de confirmation.

—Donc tu vois un garçon… Il faudra que tu me racontes ! Et moi aussi je te dirai tout, tout, tout !

Ondine sourit en se rappelant de ces moments, quand elle était plus jeune, quand elle avait sept ans, où Daisy rentrait dans sa chambre pour venir brosser ses cheveux et lui raconter ses histoires d'amour. Inlassablement, elle commençait par lui dire « Il faut que je te raconte tout, tout, tout ! » et elle lui présentait une version sans doute édulcorée de ce qu'il se passait avec ses petits amis. Puis elle était tombée dans la drogue et avait cessé de venir la voir, et elles avaient cessé d'être proches comme deux sœurs avec autant d'écart d'âge peuvent l'être.

À la réflexion, ça lui manquait. Et Sacha pouvait bien attendre quelques heures. Furtivement, elle se dit que si ça se trouvait, tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un pari avec Nina Chen. Elle secoua longuement la tête, son cœur serré.

—Bon, d'accord. On se retrouve quelque part ?

—Que dirais-tu de prendre un petit déjeuner au Tengalice ?

Ce restaurant était spécialisé dans les petits-déjeuners et ouvrait de quatre heures du matin à treize heures, tous les jours, même le dimanche. Aaron les emmenaient là-bas quand la famille Waters arrivait tôt de l'aéroport.

—Très bien, j'arrive.

Ondine raccrocha et fit demi-tour sur la route, pour se diriger vers le Tengalice.

* * *

><p>Le Tengalice était un restaurant du centre de Boston, quelque peu excentré, aux longs murs vert foncé, au parquet beige, parsemé de box surélevés qu'on pouvait atteindre en grimpant deux ou trois marches. Les clients pouvaient alors s'installer dans de confortables canapés, ou sur une table, selon leur préférence, afin de déguster le petit déjeuner de leur choix. Daisy s'était installée sur la plus haute plateforme, comme à son habitude, sur un canapé de cuir blanc, et elle sirotait un verre de jus d'oranges fraichement pressées, en attendant Ondine. Cette dernière gravit les marches en souriant et sa sœur haussa les sourcils en voyant sa tenue, un pull tricoté à la main et un jeans trop fois trop large, même pour un boyfriend d'Ondine.<p>

—Tu piques les fringues de ton copain ?

—Je n'avais pas prévu de passer la nuit chez lui, il a bien fallu que j'improvise. Bonjour, Daisy, dit Ondine en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.

—Bonjour Ondine, sourit sa sœur. Alors, tu fais quoi pour tes vacances ?

—Je pensais glandouiller chez Sacha pour profiter de l'absence de sa mère. Pourquoi ?

Daisy reposa son verre de jus d'orange et sourit doucement, fermant les yeux pour les rouvrir.

—Simplement, répondit-elle en attrapant un suisse au chocolat, parce que je me disais que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé du temps ensemble. Je viens juste de réaliser que tu as fêté tes vingt ans cet été et je n'étais même pas là pour ça… Dans deux ans, tu vas devenir la femme la plus importante du monde et je n'aurais pas profité du peu de temps qu'il te reste avant d'être tellement surbookée que tu devras noter les anniversaires de tes enfants sur un agenda, avant de voir ton mari te tromper avec ta secrétaire, qu'il aura au téléphone plus souvent que toi. C'est qui, au fait, ton fiancé ?

—Chen.

—Oh. Merde. Elle n'a pas bien géré son affaire, Vio, sur ce coup-là. Pourquoi lui ?

Ondine touilla son café avec une grimace de dégoût, toujours sous l'effet désagréable du discours de sa sœur qui lui laissait un arrière goût amer en bouche. Elle soupira.

—Des prétextes ridicules. Une alliance avec Chen Industries, cependant, est plus que vitale pour l'avenir de notre société. Et cette idiote de Violette n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à conclure une fusion sans ce mariage.

—En fait, si. Je pense que si. Elle est dure et sévère, mais elle veut quand même ton bonheur, Ondine. Violette n'est pas un monstre.

—Ah bon ? Alors quand elle a tenté de soudoyer Sacha pour qu'il me quitte, elle pensait à mon bonheur ?

Daisy sembla réfléchir quelques instants et Ondine comprit que sa sœur n'avait jamais eu vent de cette histoire. Elle la vit hausser les épaules et sourire d'un air contrit.

—Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sérieux, cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ondine baissa les yeux. Non, c'était le contraire même d'une histoire sérieuse. Pouvait-on vraiment bâtir quelque chose de concret avec quelqu'un qu'on méprise et qu'on aime tout autant ? Pouvait-on vraiment avoir une relation durable avec quelqu'un lorsqu'on ne sait même pas si en le regardant on éprouvera du dégoût ou de l'amour ?

Pourtant, elle avait offert à Sacha sa virginité. Certes, c'était dans un moment où elle jouait un jeu dangereux, qu'elle avait perdu, mais elle le voulait autant que possible. Et ce présent qu'elle lui avait fait avait sûrement bien plus de valeur qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Elle présentait les choses de telle façon à ce que les gens pensent qu'elle se réservait pour le mariage parce que son père lui avait légué ce vœu de chasteté. Pourtant, elle y avait cru, elle, à ce qui était inscrit sur sa bague de chasteté, qui disait que le vrai amour peut attendre, que le vrai amour doit attendre et elle y croyait encore quand elle avait laissé Sacha lui faire l'amour. Si elle avait préservé sa virginité, c'était pour le bon, pour celui avec qui elle se verrait passer des dizaines d'années, à se disputer, à rire, à pleurer.

Elle pinça les lèvres en réalisant de plein fouet toutes les implications de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit et ce détail n'échappa pas à Daisy qui reposa sa tasse dans un cliquetis outré.

—Misty, tu n'as quand même pas… Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Ondine baissa encore plus la tête, retenant les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre, comme à chaque fois que Daisy lui faisait un reproche plus ou moins dissimulé. La voix de sa sœur résonnait dans son cœur comme pour lui montrer l'étendue de l'erreur qu'elle avait fait de s'enticher d'un garçon comme Sacha.

—Mon dieu, mais où avais-tu la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Ondine ? Qui te dit que tu n'es pas qu'une passade pour ce garçon ?

—Tu en connais beaucoup qui renonceraient à quatre millions de dollars pour une fille ?

Daisy ouvrit la bouche et la referma, avant d'avaler une gorgée de son café et se triturer les doigts.

—Je veux le rencontrer, lança-t-elle alors qu'Ondine plongeait dans sa tasse pour recracher la gorgée qu'elle sentait mal passer.

—Pardon ?

—Moi, je saurai te dire s'il est sérieux ou pas. Qui est ce garçon ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant.

—Tu veux une biographie complète ?

—Je préfère l'avoir par toi que la demander au Major Bob.

Ondine soupira.

—Alors… Il est né en l'an de grâce 1991, un 20 octobre et a grandi dans le quartier Palette, à l'est de Boston, dans la banlieue pourave qui jouxte presque notre quartier si riche. Il est donc pauvre à pleurer.

—Oui, j'avais compris, continue.

Daisy avait entrelacé ses doigts et s'appuyait sur ses mains, examinant chaque trait du visage d'Ondine, l'écoutant avec une attention toute particulière.

—Né de mère pâtissière et de père charpentier menuisier, il est franco-américain. Il a arrêté le lycée en première année suite au décès de son père. Il travaille en tant qu'agent d'entretien à la CMS, mon école de musique, où je l'ai rencontré. Voilà. Je t'ai résumé sa vie.

Ondine passa volontairement sous silence la dépendance au cannabis de Sacha ainsi que leur passion commune, la musique. Daisy soupira.

—Pas très complet, tout ça. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

—Sacha Ketchum.

Daisy sursauta et fronça les sourcils, effectuant un changement de sujet qui surprit Ondine.

—Ça me rappelle l'époque bénie des travaux à l'hôtel, tout ça.

—Ah bon ?

—Oui… Tu ne te souviens pas ?

—Non, pas vraiment, je devais avoir cinq ans…

Daisy sourit.

—Tu étais si mignonne quand tu étais petite… Je me souviens encore du mois et demi où on avait fait les travaux au grenier. Tu râlais parce que tu ne pouvais pas aller t'y amuser.

Ondine sourit, ces paroles éveillant quelques flashes de souvenir en elle. Elle se souvenait d'un grand monsieur brun au sourire pétillant qui arrivait tôt le matin et repartait sur les coups de l'heure du goûter, d'un petit garçon qui venait avec lui de temps en temps, il ne jouait jamais avec elle, suivant son père partout en suçant son pouce, alors qu'elle passait son temps dans le garage à écouter le chauffeur râler après sa voiture. Aaron venait la chercher, l'attrapait et la glissait sur son épaule comme un sac de patates, montant les marches en la grondant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit aussi dangereux qu'un garage et il la posait dans la salle de jeux de Lily, en même temps que le grand monsieur posait le petit garçon en lui disant qu'un chantier n'était pas un lieu où il pouvait rester. Elle jetait un œil au petit garçon qui restait dans son coin en suçant son pouce, alors qu'elle-même tentait déjà d'échapper à la contrainte en tentant d'ouvrir la porte qui était bien trop lourde pour elle. Elle sourit encore.

—Maintenant que tu m'en parles, oui, je me souviens. Tu n'étais jamais à la maison, l'équipe de pom-pom-girls te prenait tout ton temps. Violette, du haut de ses vingt ans, me regardait comme un moucheron et Lily… Ben c'est Lily… Ça remonte à loin tout ça… Pourquoi tu te souviens de ça ?

—Papa avait beaucoup sympathisé avec le chef de chantier, éluda Daisy, tu ne te souviens pas ? Jusqu'à ce que Mère coupe court à cette amitié naissante.

—Oui, je me souviens, Papa avait beaucoup hurlé, dans cette période, je ne l'avais jamais vu si énervé après Mère, ça m'avait fait terriblement peur.

—Te souviens-tu du nom de son ami ?

Ondine secoua la tête. Pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire… Elle ne l'avait jamais revu, après la fin du chantier.

—Et celui de son fils ?

—Non plus. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Daisy secoua la tête, changeant une nouvelle fois de sujet.

—Non, pas spécialement. On fait quelque chose demain soir ? C'est le réveillon. Violette m'a dit que nous avions un repas de famille avec les Chen.

—Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas y aller ! s'insurgea Ondine.

Elle s'interrompit en entendant son téléphone vibrer dans son sac et elle l'attrapa, lisant le sms qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Je viens de me lever et tu n'es pas là. Je suppose que tu m'en veux ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait décidément rien, celui-là. Elle composa rapidement une réponse.

« J'avais des choses à faire. Je te rappelle. »

Elle avait conscience d'avoir été sèche et distante dans le texto, mais elle avait plus urgent à régler qu'un problème d'égo. Ce déjeuner chez les Chen allait être une torture. Avant les vacances, elle avait entendu Régis dire que Nina revenait pour Noël, et la croiser serait une immense souffrance. Elle allait sûrement vouloir lui faire payer l'affront que lui avait fait Sacha en la repoussant.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avant d'appuyer ses coudes sur la table, pour regarder Daisy dans les yeux.

—Je refuse parfaitement et totalement de devoir diner avec cette famille de parvenus. Suis-je claire ?

—Tu n'auras pas le choix. Violette tire un peu la gueule, parce que les Chen nous accueille chez le grand-père, pour ne pas le laisser seul pour Noël.

—Le professeur Chen ? C'est le directeur de mon école de musique, s'étonna Ondine. Je vais dîner en sa compagnie pour les fêtes ?

Elle pensa furtivement qu'elle serait à proximité de Sacha, qui passerait Noël tout seul, puisque les Lehmann partaient ainsi que le professeur Léon. Elle soupira. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'esquiver quelques minutes, le temps d'aller le saluer et lui offrir son cadeau.

—Bon, reprit-elle. D'accord pour le diner de ce soir. De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors soit. Les cadeaux ont été commandés ?

—Bien entendu. Cela va de soi.

Daisy enchaîna en racontant comment s'était passée sa cure et elle expliqua qu'elle pensait être vraiment sortie de sa mauvaise période. Elle avait eu une révélation, pendant l'une de ses longues crises de manque. Elle allait reprendre des études et enfin accéder à son rêve, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune obligation familiale. Foutue chanceuse, pensa Ondine, alors qu'elle écoutait sa sœur lui parler de ses projets d'avenir.

* * *

><p>Sacha sortit de la salle de bains en trombe, nouant rapidement une serviette sur ses hanches, en se souvenant qu'il était tout seul à la maison et qu'il fallait qu'il décroche le téléphone. Il soupira en attrapant le combiné, lançant un « allô ? » presque outré d'être dérangé pendant sa douche.<p>

—Bonjour Sacha ! C'est Sammy Chen !

—Oh bonsoir professeur.

—Bonsoir ?

—Non, bonjour. Désolé. Je suis mal réveillé. Comment allez-vous ?

En prononçant cette phrase, Sacha passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il manquait clairement de sommeil. Il avait passé la journée et la nuit précédente à réfléchir, guettant son téléphone et le moment où l'héritière le rappellerait pour le caser dans son agenda afin qu'ils discutent de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il culpabilisait tellement qu'il n'en dormait plus. Il avait fait l'amour à une fille qui voulait rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Il grimaça en pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé de moyen de contraception et que si elle s'en rendait compte – si ce n'était pas déjà fait – elle lui en voudrait jusqu'aux calendes grecques. C'était décidément que du bonheur de sortir avec cette fille.

—Je vais bien, merci. Tu es tout seul ce soir ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de Délia ?

—Non, répondit Sacha en se débattant avec le fil du téléphone qui s'entortillait n'importe comment, elle m'appellera en fin d'après-midi, elle préfère être seule pour me contacter, vu comment son frère m'apprécie. Mais oui, je suis tout seul, ce soir. Pourquoi ?

—Que dirais-tu de venir partager ton réveillon avec le vieil homme que je suis ?

Sacha sourit de bon cœur. Il aimait beaucoup le professeur Chen qui était une mine inépuisable de bavardages musicaux et il avait énormément appris de cet homme. Cette invitation tombait à pic. Il avait justement envie de lui faire écouter la maquette d'Absol, qu'il avait trouvé en format compressé dans sa boîte mail le matin même en guise de cadeau de Noël de la part de Posipi et Negapi à tous les membres du collectif. Et non, ce n'était pas une excuse pour pouvoir lui-même écouter la maquette qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de décompresser sur sa vieille machine datant de plus de dix ans.

—Bien sûr, professeur. Voulez-vous que je ramène quelque chose ?

—Tes dernières découvertes musicales. Ça fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris quelques heures pour palabrer sombrement à propos de la musique de notre époque.

Souriant de plus belle, Sacha hocha la tête, pourtant parfaitement conscient que le professeur Chen ne pouvait pas le voir. Il avait des quantités de choses à faire écouter au professeur, même, si, comme souvent, il tombait sur des choses que le professeur connaissait. C'était trop rare quand il pouvait faire découvrir des artistes au professeur. Peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour lui faire lire _Diabolus __In __Musica_ ? Il dressa mentalement la liste de ce qu'il pourrait amener avec lui et répondit.

—Très bien, professeur. Vers quelle heure voulez-vous que j'arrive ?

—Disons dix-sept heures. Comme ça, tu as le temps de te préparer et d'arriver.

—Vous habitez juste à côté, je ne pense pas que ça me prendra des heures. Mais comme vous voulez. À ce soir.

Il guetta la réponse du professeur, frissonna légèrement et repartit sous la douche, trop impatient de pouvoir partager avec le professeur ses dernières découvertes. John Surman était un de ses incontournables du moment. Il y avait aussi ce français, Damien Saez, un poète à l'état pur, dans la veine de George Brassens et Jacques Brel, deux de ses trois héros du pays de la baguette, avec Léo Ferré. Il aurait bien voulu égaler un jour un de ces quatre artistes, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas le niveau. Cependant, il avait envie d'essayer, parce que ces poètes le remuaient au plus profond de lui. Il se sentait proche d'eux, quand il écoutait des chansons comme _Autour __de __moi __les __Fous _ou encore _Orly. _Bien entendu, ces textes n'avaient rien de gai et lui qui était pourtant quelqu'un de joyeux et de plein de vie, avait du mal avec les artistes ou les groupes comme Matmatah, puisqu'on était dans la musique française, qui chantait des chansons à boire, même si, par pure conviction, il adorait _L__'__Apologie_, qu'Aurore lui avait fait découvrir quand ils avaient passé un après-midi ensemble.

Sacha passa ses mains sur son visage, dans une tentative futile pour enlever l'eau qui coulait dessus. Il abusait, quand même. Si Aurore venait à savoir qu'il avait une histoire avec Ondine, elle lui en voudrait et l'accuserait sûrement de renier toutes ses convictions. Elle n'aurait même pas tort. Sacha, au fond de lui, ignora la petite voix qui lui disait qu'Ondine était de son monde, le monde de la musique. Après tout, cette passion-là, ils ne l'avaient jamais partagée, ou que très rarement, devant une partition qu'il peinait à déchiffrer.

Il sortit de la salle de bains après s'être observé dans le reflet. Il lui restait de l'argent de ce qu'il avait gagné en travaillant chez Waters. Il faudrait absolument qu'il en profite pour aller chez le coiffeur et il n'aimait pas comment Caroline, la mère de Flora et Max, le coiffait. Il eut la flemme de se raser et décréta que sa barbe de trois jours lui donnait un air sexy parfait.

Rentrant dans sa chambre, il fronça les ailes de son nez. Dans sa chambre, ça sentait le sommeil profond et le sexe. Il aimait beaucoup cette odeur mais elle le dérangeait, lui donnait l'impression d'être sale, sur l'instant.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même et avait arraché à l'héritière quelque chose qui lui était précieux. Dire qu'il se sentait minable n'était qu'un affaiblissement de ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et écarquilla les yeux quand l'air lui ramena l'odeur d'Ondine. Encore ? Elle avait déjà laissé son odeur sur l'oreiller ? Il se frotta les yeux, avant de se retourner, pour enfoncer son nez dans l'oreiller en souriant. Puis il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Comment pouvait-il sourire béatement alors même qu'il avait commis l'irréparable ? Le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, au moment même où… À ce moment-là, lui revint en mémoire. Un mélange d'appréhension, d'impatience, de surprise et de peur sourde. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas arrêté ? Surtout si c'était pour lui en vouloir après ! Peut-être avait-il été trop entreprenant et qu'elle avait craint de le blesser en l'arrêtant ? Non. L'héritière n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par peur de dire non, bien au contraire.

Un véritable conflit intérieur s'était emparé de lui, alors qu'il laissait l'odeur imprimée dans son oreiller l'apaiser. Que dire ? Que faire ? De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Il sursauta quand son portable émit une sonnerie stridente pour signaler la réception d'un SMS. Il tendit la main et la laissa lourdement tomber sur son iPhone – téléphone offert par son ex, il fallait qu'il en change rapidement – puis il se redressa, ramenant son téléphone vers lui. Soupirant, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour lire le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir, provenant de Richie.

« Yop Chaton, tu en es, ce soir, pour le répétathon ? »

Répondant par la négative, Sacha finit par se lever. Il ouvrit la cage de Pikachu et attrapa la petite souris blanche, tendant son bras, pour qu'elle monte jusqu'à son épaule. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire et se prendre la tête avec l'héritière ne le ferait pas avancer. Il descendit dans la cuisine, fouilla les placards pour se dégoter une boîte de gâteaux et se laissa tomber devant la télé, pestant contre lui-même et sa paresse chronique, quand il était en vacances. Vivement que l'école rouvre, qu'il puisse s'entraîner.

* * *

><p>Ondine descendit l'escalier et tenta de capter le regard de Daisy qui l'attendait en bas, un léger sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres. Elle faisait tout pour choquer sa future belle-famille et ça se sentait dans sa tenue. Un vieux pantalon troué, celui-là même qu'elle avait piqué à Sacha et dont elle avait décidé qu'il était sa propriété, un sweat-shirt où était inscrit sur l'avant « Vous êtes tous des radis » avec un radis immense qui jouait à saute-mouton avec un autre radis, sur l'arrière, l'explication désormais célèbre d'un syllogisme tiré par les cheveux, les siens étant noués en vrac, recouverts du chapeau qu'elle avait prêté à Sacha quand il était allé à Harvard à sa place. Elle portait tous ses piercings et avait volontairement délaissé la bague de fiançailles que cet imbécile lui avait expédié par la poste, ses chaussures étaient usées jusqu'à la corde, elle avait ressorti la paire qu'elle portait il y a des années de ça. Ils avaient pourtant décidé de tous se mettre sur leur trente et un.<p>

Daisy, en la voyant descendre, pinça les lèvres et secoua doucement la tête. Ondine lui tira un bout de langue provocateur, qui dévoila son piercing.

—Depuis quand tu as un trou sur ta langue ? demanda l'ancienne droguée.

—Depuis à peine plus de deux ans, Daisy, sourit l'héritière. Alors, à quelle heure viennent-ils nous chercher ?

Daisy soupira d'un air contrarié.

—Ils nous attendent avec leur limousine depuis cinq minutes, ma jolie.

—Une limousine pour aller à Palette ? Ils sont fous ?

Lucario, à l'abri des regards des deux filles Waters, dans sa loge jouxtant son appartement, toussota d'un air moqueur. Ondine leva les yeux au ciel. Elle et sa Lamborghini, ce n'était pas pareil. Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu à Palette, ensuite, parce qu'elle pouvait toujours plus ou moins la planquer.

Elle secoua la tête en suivant Daisy qui sortait déjà de l'hôtel pour se diriger vers la limousine qui attendait devant chez elles. Quand il les vit sortir, le chauffeur, un type à la peau basanée qui donnait l'impression de mesurer au moins trois mètres tant il était immense et large, descendit de son côté de la route, avant de contourner la limousine et leur ouvrir la porte, aidant Daisy à monter. Ondine darda sur lui un regard moqueur, haussant un sourcil.

—C'est bon, dit-elle en repoussant la main tendue. Ils sont peut-être handicapés, mais je sais monter dans une voiture toute seule, ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour ça.

Le chauffeur retint difficilement un sourire en voyant que la critique était destinée aux propriétaires du véhicule démesuré et il referma la porte, veillant à ne rien coincer dans la portière.

L'héritière salua rapidement le couple Chen qui la détailla du chapeau aux chaussures de skate d'un air atterré. Nina ricana en examinant la tenue et Régis esquissa un sourire, les yeux fixés sur les seins d'Ondine, là où jouaient les radis. Monsieur Chen se contenta d'hausser un sourcil inquisiteur en examinant le visage de la jeune femme qui sentait qu'il comptait les piercings.

—J'en ai aussi trois sur l'oreille que vous ne voyez pas, un au nombril et un à la langue, si vous voulez tout savoir, lança-t-elle en guise de salut. Et j'hésite à en faire un sur le clitoris. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le père de Régis blanchit alors que sa femme semblait parfaitement outrée, que Nina semblait s'étouffer et que Régis dissimulait un sourire derrière sa main. Aurore l'avait prévenu qu'Ondine allait sûrement réagir de façon excessive mais qu'elle n'irait jamais contre la volonté de Violette.

Que l'héritière soit aussi soumise à son aînée arrangeait beaucoup Régis. Vivement qu'ils soient mariés, qu'il lui fasse un héritier et qu'il lui refourgue cette chose encombrante qu'étaient les Chen Industries pour qu'il puisse pleinement vaquer à ses vraies passions. Il se décida à intervenir, avant que Daisy, qui avait considérablement pâli, ne balance l'héritière par la portière de la limousine en marche.

—Et sinon, tu as fini la dissertation qu'on doit rendre ?

—Quelle dissertation ?

Ondine se sentit pâlir brutalement et n'écouta pas la réponse, entendant une musique familière, la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribuée à Sacha – une chanson des Red Hot, bien entendu, histoire de l'offenser à distance – s'élever de son sac à mains. Elle esquissa un petit sourire qu'elle effaça bien vite et répondit.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—J'attends toujours que tu me rappelles.

—Et tu vas sans doute attendre longtemps. C'est le soir de Noël, si tu te souviens bien. Ce qui signifie que je suis nécessairement occupée et que je ne peux pas consacrer de temps à ta petite personne…

—Excuse-moi, Ta Majesté, d'avoir cru que c'était important pour toi, ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir et…

—Je suis pas seule, coupa Ondine avant qu'il n'en dise plus, sachant très bien que la voix de Sacha s'entendait dans le silence de mort qui régnait sur la limousine. On reparle de ça plus tard, dans l'immédiat, je ne suis pas disposée à écouter ce que tu veux me dire. C'est clair ?

—Très clair, _pétasse_. Va crever.

—Toi aussi, connard.

Elle raccrocha violemment et se tourna vers Daisy.

—C'était Sacha.

Régis fronça les sourcils, curieux. Il fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre et de ne pas écouter ce que se disaient les deux femmes.

—Que voulait-il ? demanda Daisy avec du rire dans la voix.

Sa sœur avait décidément une drôle de façon de montrer aux Chen l'étendue de son mépris pour eux. Parler de son petit ami devant son fiancé n'était pas très fin, cependant.

—On a un truc à régler, lui et moi. Je profiterai d'être à Palette pour aller le voir et lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Comme sa mère n'est pas là…

Régis, vivement, cessa de faire semblant d'être passionné par la route qui défilait comme dévorée par les roues de la limousine, pour dévisager Ondine d'un air surpris.

—Oh non, Délia n'est pas là ?

—Non, pourquoi ?

—Merde, pesta Régis. Ça veut dire que cet imbécile heureux va passer Noël avec nous.

La mère Chen grimaça. Ondine sentit l'ambiance dans la voiture s'alourdir.

—Vous avez un problème existentiel avec ce connard ? s'enquit Ondine d'une voix paisible et détachée en se laissant aller sur la banquette confortable qu'elle occupait avec Daisy.

—Disons, commenta madame Chen, qu'il n'a jamais eu une bonne influence sur notre fils. Ce garçon…

Elle se tut, pinçant les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur, tandis que monsieur Chen levait les yeux au ciel.

—Tu n'as jamais pu l'aimer parce qu'il était à moitié français, s'énerva-t-il.

—Son père était un immigré ! Il n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir trouver du travail dans notre pays !

Un vent de révolte gronda dans le cœur d'Ondine qui s'apprêta à répliquer, coupée dans son élan par un violent coup de pied qu'elle reçut dans le tibia. Elle darda sur Chen, le fils, un regard furieux. Il lui lança une œillade d'avertissement et sortit son téléphone pour lui envoyer un texto :

« Dis rien. C'est énervant, je sais. Mais dis rien. Elle n'a jamais pu aimer les Ketchum, que ce soit Délia, Orain ou le connard. Il est dans ton intérêt, si tu veux passer une bonne soirée, de ne rien dire. ».

Ondine hocha légèrement la tête en direction de Régis pour lui montrer qu'elle se tairait et Nina, qui restait silencieuse jusqu'à présent, prit la parole :

—Tu sais, maman, Ondine déteste furieusement Sacha, elle aussi.

—Ah oui ? Pour quelles raisons ?

—Il est casse-pieds, répondit l'héritière en se retenant de frapper ce visage au sourire satisfait de trouver un point commun qui n'existait même plus. J'aurais des termes bien plus grossiers à mettre derrière ce ressentiment intense, mais j'aurais trop peur de vous choquer, madame Chen.

—Moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas, commenta Nina. Ce petit chien trop obéissant m'a collée au train toute mon enfance avec ses stupides chansons. Je suis bien contente d'en être débarrassée.

Ondine sentit son cœur se serrer. Sacha ne lui avait pas écrit une seule chanson.

Elle accumulait les indices contradictoires quant aux réels sentiments qu'éprouvait Sacha pour elle.

L'aimait-il ? Il regorgeait de petites attentions pour elle, des morceaux de preuves, qui, mises bout à bout, étaient criantes de vérité.  
>L'aimait-il ? Pourtant, en comparaison à ce qu'il avait fait pour ses anciennes amours, elle ne pouvait se leurrer. Elle n'était rien pour lui. C'était ça, la vérité. Sacha était un passionné de musique et comme tous les artistes, il dédiait certaines de ses œuvres à ceux qu'il aimait. Flora avait sa chanson, il lui avait offerte devant Ondine, pour leurs dix-neuf ans. Max aussi avait la sienne, ainsi que Jacky, Nina, cette pute de Jessica Wesson et même Chen ! Pas elle. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison.<p>

Curieuse, Ondine demanda à la famille Chen de lui parler de Sacha, pour avoir différents points de vue et afin de juger correctement celui dont elle était amoureuse. Madame s'empressa de lui répondre, dressant le portrait de Sacha depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle affirma qu'il était plutôt retardé et qu'il avait toujours bien plus fier qu'intelligent. Régis pinça les lèvres d'un air plus que gêné quand sa mère déclara que Sacha l'avait entrainé dans bien trop de bagarres et qu'il l'avait tiré vers le bas, et elle en voulait pour preuve qu'aujourd'hui Régis était à Harvard et que Sacha stagnait au sein de la CMS en tant que balayeur. Dans leur enfance, Régis aurait été totalement soumis à l'attraction irrésistible que Sacha exerçait sur lui.

—Dieu seul sait où serait mon fils chéri s'il était resté dans le sillage de ce… Cet… Tu sais, Stephen, que d'après ce que m'a dit Caroline, la mère de cet adorable Max, Sacha serait tombé dans la drogue ?

—Et alors ? cracha Ondine, en serrant la main sur celle de sa sœur, enfonçant ses ongles manucurés dans la chair de Daisy qui retint une grimace de douleur. Chacun ses vices !

—Vous cautionnez ceci, mademoiselle Waters ? demanda l'épouse Chen.

—Non, je ne cautionne pas. Pas plus que je ne cautionne mon union avec une famille de parvenus dans vos genres. Je vais finir la route à pieds. J'en peux plus d'entendre ce monceau de conneries à propos de Sacha. On peut le détester pour beaucoup de raisons, mais certainement pas pour les mensonges que vous débitez. Sacha est quelqu'un de merveilleux… sement stupide, je ne dis pas le contraire.

Elle croisa les doigts pour que son rattrapage passe inaperçu. La mère Chen était tellement sous le choc, comme les autres, qu'hormis Daisy, personne ne nota le temps qui avait coupé son mot en deux.

—Il est borné, hargneux, impétueux, arrogant, impulsif, illettré et sans culture. Je vous approuve quand vous dites ça. Mais c'est quelqu'un de droit qui paie toujours ses dettes et… Merde, en un mois, il s'est hissé au rang de meilleur employé à l'hôtel particulier Waters, ce n'est pas rien, loin de là ! Des arrivistes comme vous ne peuvent même pas effleurer du bout du doigt ce qu'est vouloir et désirer l'excellence véritable. Et ça me casse les couilles de rester avec des gens comme vous. Vous n'êtes que de la poudre aux yeux. Sacha, lui, a une profondeur. Certes, il se remplit de connerie, mais il ne sonne pas creux, comme la potiche qui vous sert de fille. Chauffeur ? Arrêtez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

Par la fenêtre, Ondine venait de remarquer la maison de Sacha, qui était à une trentaine de mètres. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y serait pas, probablement déjà arrivé chez le professeur. Madame Chen, sous airs tirés à quatre épingles, semblait outrée du discours, et alors que la limousine s'arrêtait et qu'elle en descendait vivement, à peine retenue par une Daisy qui cachait mal son hilarité, Ondine capta l'outrage ressenti par la femme, qui exigeait que la voiture fasse demi-tour et la ramène chez elle, refusant de partager sa table avec cette gourgandine qu'était l'héritière Waters.

Ondine frissonna quand un courant d'air glacé vint lui mordre le visage. Elle n'était vraiment pas assez couverte pour la saison et elle allait finir par prendre froid. Elle croisa les bras dans une tentative vaine pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même afin de garder un peu plus la chaleur, pendant que la limousine faisait demi-tour pour ramener la femme outragée chez elle. Une de moins, pensa Ondine en se mettant en route. Comme si cette femme avait la moindre importance.

Sacha vivait au numéro 24 et le professeur Chen vivait au 27. L'héritière regarda des deux côtés de la rue, prenant la façade un peu délabrée si familière pour elle comme point de repère. La maison qui lui faisait face était le numéro 22. En toute logique, elle devait continuer par-delà celle de Sacha pour arriver chez le professeur. Elle se mit à avancer en chantonnant doucement, pressant l'allure pour échapper à la morsure de l'hiver.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire, à dix-neuf heures trente à peine, mais elle pouvait quand même deviner le temps maussade et les nuages s'amoncelant au-dessus de Boston. Comme chaque année. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver légèrement, jusqu'à revenir à ce rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait, auquel elle avait évité de songer, parce qu'il la ramènerait inlassablement à cette nuit fabuleuse qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de Sacha.

Son rêve la faisait frissonner et ce n'était pas de froid. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais se réveiller de cet endroit, cette scène sur laquelle elle évoluait. Une d'excitation pure lui avait étreint le cœur et elle se sentait bizarre en y repensant. Ça, c'était un rêve qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier. C'était une chimère derrière laquelle elle aurait aimé courir. Elle aurait peut-être pu réussir, même, si elle n'avait pas eu ce satané mariage et la Waters dans les pattes.

Un détail de son rêve la frappa de plein fouet. Il se déroulait en plein milieu du Tremplin Indigo. Ce concours de révélation de jeunes artistes était le plus sélect et le plus prisé de tous les États-Unis. Il avait toujours émerveillé l'artiste qui sommeillait en elle et lui avait toujours donné envie de faire mieux.

Se déroulant à Los Angeles, cette ville qui avait vu la naissance des Red Hot Chili Peppers, le Tremplin Indigo était sa chance ultime de prouver qu'elle pouvait égaler voire dépasser ses idoles.

Ce tremplin avait lieu en trois étapes. D'abord, il fallait que les groupes et artistes en présence reçoivent une invitation. Pour ce faire, des inspecteurs circulaient à travers le monde pour repérer des groupes qui valaient le coup, qui méritaient de se faire connaître. Quand on avait reçu l'invitation, on avait entre six mois et un an pour se préparer en fonction du niveau. Ensuite, la deuxième étape commençait.

Ondine n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la deuxième étape. Tous les groupes qui avaient participé se devaient de garder le secret, afin que tous soient à égalité. Bien entendu, cette pseudo égalité était ridicule, parce qu'une première participation permettait d'avoir un deuxième carton d'invitation avec un autre groupe. On ne pouvait participer au Tremplin qu'une seule fois, autant dire que pas mal d'artistes devaient avoir une pression monstre sur les épaules.

Ondine pensa à tous ces groupes qui rentraient chez eux les mains vides, sans avoir signé ce contrat chez Universal réservé aux vainqueurs de la troisième étape, une battle à l'applaudimètre, puis elle appuya sur la sonnette de la porte du professeur Chen.

Le battant de bois s'ouvrit sur Sacha qu'elle examina de la tête aux pieds. Un pantalon en toile, une veste de costume, une chemise à moitié froissée, il avait fait des efforts sur sa tenue. Elle se para d'un sourire ironique en voyant la traditionnelle casquette rouge et blanche enfoncée sur la tête du garçon, se disant que ça jurait totalement avec le reste de sa tenue. Elle sentit le regard de son petit ami s'arrêter au niveau de sa poitrine et elle rosit légèrement. Si elle avait su plus tôt qu'il serait là, elle aurait fait un effort sur sa tenue pour pouvoir attirer l'attention de Sacha plus sûrement que Nina Chen.

Sans un mot, Sacha s'écarta de devant la porte, l'ouvrant, désignant l'entrée de la maison qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ondine franchit le seuil et Sacha referma la porte, s'avançant vers elle, l'acculant contre le battant, lui souriant doucement.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-elle, alors que le professeur Chen demandait, au loin, qui venait d'arriver.

Sacha ne répondit ni à l'un ni à l'autre, se penchant doucement vers Ondine pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

—J'aime beaucoup comment t'es habillée, aujourd'hui.

Puis, d'un geste sûr, il attrapa le chapeau d'Ondine pour l'échanger avec sa casquette qu'il enfonça sur la tête d'Ondine sans prêter attention au léger rougissement qui s'étalait sur ses joues.

—C'est Waters, professeur.

Le professeur Chen sortit de la cuisine et Ondine retint un sourire moqueur. Une spatule à la main, un filet sur la tête, et un tablier où elle pouvait lire « C'est moi l'chef » recouvrant ses vêtements, le professeur Chen s'avançait déjà vers elle d'un pas presque conquérant, alors qu'il tendait une oreille attentive à la musique qui emplissait la pièce.

—Lyle Mays. Close To Home. C'est vraiment extraordinaire comme musique. Comment allez-vous, mademoiselle Waters ?

—Euh. Bien, je suppose.

Mais le professeur Chen s'était déjà désintéressé d'elle pour se tourner vers Sacha et lui tendant une spatule accusatrice.

—Tu as changé de sujet ! Je te disais que j'aimais beaucoup Diabolus In Musica et là, tu es parti.

—Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, professeur, mais si j'avais su que vous aviez des invités ce soir je ne vous l'aurais jamais faite lire. Vous allez encore en faire tout un plat.

—Mais cette chanson, elle parle d'amour, pas vrai ?

Ondine, le temps que les deux hommes discutent, passa dans le salon qui sentait le neuf et le sapin. Sur les murs, on pouvait voir des photos de lui avec des grands musiciens, des morceaux de partitions brûlées et au centre trônait un piano droit. Ondine s'approcha et appuya sur une touche avec un sourire. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas frôlé un piano d'aussi près, depuis que Reggie avait plaqué son avenir et sa famille. Elle s'apprêta à s'asseoir quand un morceau de papier sur le pupitre attira son attention. Elle l'attrapa et tenta de déchiffrer l'écriture ronde et enfantine qui s'étalait, sachant pertinemment, pour l'avoir déjà vue, que c'était l'écriture de Sacha. Elle contempla la date écrite sur le coin supérieur droit de la feuille, constatant qu'elle n'était pas si vieille, puis lut le titre inscrit en bas. « Diabolus In Musica ».

Elle survola le texte rapidement, remarquant qu'il était bourré de fautes d'orthographe et que ça gâchait pas mal la saveur de la poésie. Elle commença à le lire plus en détails.

_« Elle est ma Diabolus In Musica_

_Dissonance hérétique de ma musique_

_Elle est ma diablesse en Prada_

_Consonance érotique de ma poétique_

_Elle est ma litanie de Satan »_

La feuille lui fut arrachée des mains alors qu'elle relevait la tête sur un Sacha rougissant et furieux. Surprise, Ondine ne pensa même pas à retenir le morceau de papier. Sacha se mit à siffler en français :

—_Ne __touche __pas __à __ça, __la __furie ! __Reste __loin __de __mes __chansons !_

—Mais… Pourquoi tu réagis si violemment ? Je… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir le premier couplet… Mais c'était bien.

—_Ça __ne __te __regarde __pas, __ne __lis __pas __mes __chansons __comme __si __tu __avais __le __droit __de __faire __ça ! __Et __encore __moins __mes __chansons __parlant __d__'__amour, __c__'__est __clair ?_

Ondine hocha la tête visiblement blessée. Le professeur Chen toussota alors que Sacha pliait la feuille de sa chanson pour la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon, dardant sur Ondine un regard accusateur. Le professeur toussota en sentant l'ambiance changer et se charger de l'électricité de la colère sourde qui résonnait dans les deux adolescents.

—Euh, dit-il d'une voix peu sûre, certain qu'aucun d'eux ne l'écoutait. Je vais aller chercher du beurre chez la voisine et en profiter pour faire un peu de jardinage et je serai de retour dans quelques minutes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quand Sacha dit "Je suis le jeune home qui l'embrasse sur cette photo", j'ai horriblement rigolé en m'imaginant écrire à la place "Je suis la marque de petites culottes en dentelle." C'est affreux. En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !<strong>_


	12. XII

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**Easy Target, Blink 182, Blink 182.**

**This is the place, Red Hot Chili Peppers, By The Way.**

**Torture Me, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Stadium Arcadium : Jupiter.**

****Hard To Concentrate, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Stadium Arcadium : Mars.****

* * *

><p><strong>XII.<strong>

Régis tourna la tête vers la vitre, alors que Daisy Waters – une très jolie femme, mais elle n'arrivait décidément pas à la cheville de… Mais à quoi pensait-il ? – argumentait avec sa mère pour la convaincre de rester avec eux. Elle expliqua que sa sœur était un peu tendue par rapport aux examens, que les trois sœurs Waters – n'étaient-elles pas quatre ? Régis en était sûr, la femme qui était avec Sacha et Ondine à McDo, c'était une Waters – venaient de fêter morbidement les cinq ans de la mort de leurs parents, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à acquérir la voiture de ses rêves – Régis haussa un sourcil. Et la Challenge Stradale, c'était quoi ? – et que sa convalescence, due à son accident de voiture, lui avait fait prendre du retard dans ses études qu'elle s'évertuait à rattraper, pour être au meilleur des niveaux, lorsqu'elle reprendrait la compagnie familiale.

Stephen Chen, son père dont il tenait pas mal de traits et qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au professeur de piano, sourit à Daisy, empêchant son regard de vagabonder sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, sentant le regard inquisiteur de sa femme sur lui.

—Elle a raison, ma chérie, dit-il dans une déglutition, pardonne donc à notre future bru. Elle a des circonstances atténuantes.

—Elle nous a traités de parvenus, rétorqua sa femme dans une moue butée.

Régis s'empêcha de penser que Waters avait raison. Ils étaient des parvenus et contrairement à ce que Sacha pensait, il n'avait jamais oublié d'où il venait, de ce quartier pourri où la loi du plus fort régnait, où, à l'époque où il y vivait, le chef du quartier imposait un règne de terreur que lui et son meilleur ami s'amusaient à braver, se retrouvant souvent dans des bagarres qui lui avaient déjà cassé plusieurs membres.

Il en avait longtemps voulu à Sacha de ne pas vouloir briser le cœur de Flora, de ne pas vouloir la laisser partir avec lui dans le monde des riches où il aurait enfin pu lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait, mais à présent qu'il avait rencontré Aurore et les autres, il savait que Flo n'aurait pas aimé se trouver là. Qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de Lowell était plutôt une bonne chose, en y repensant à deux fois. Ce garçon était plutôt bizarre. Pas désagréable, mais bizarre, il avait toujours une vérité à asséner de cette voix lointaine et un peu froide, une vérité dérangeante, qui collait à la peau comme de la chaux, qui restait dans la tête comme la ritournelle de fond dans les magasins. Drew Lowell était quelqu'un de très intelligent, en dépit des apparences. Et il avait tout de suite compris que Régis n'était nullement intéressé par Ondine Waters mais parce qu'il pouvait retirer d'elle des avantages certains.

Il n'ignorait évidemment pas que Waters n'était pas faite pour lui, qu'il était amoureux d'une autre, une de celle qui brille trop fort et qu'il ne pourrait pas acheter avec de l'argent, une de celle qui est déjà aveuglée par un autre. Régis savait reconnaître l'amour quand il le voyait, parce qu'il l'expérimentait tous les jours et il avait peur que Waters ne lui échappe parce qu'elle avait dans les yeux des étoiles trop éblouissantes quand elle pensait à Sacha, quand elle lui parlait. Bien entendu, il s'en fichait complètement, elle pouvait bien s'enticher de qui elle voulait. Le véritable problème était que Sacha était un aventurier, qu'il avait, dans l'immédiat, les ailes coupées et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'envoler. Cependant, il finirait par partir. Et elle partirait avec Sacha, amenant ses rêves à lui sous le bras. Et c'était hors de question.

Régis retint un ricanement moqueur alors qu'ils atteignaient le quartier Palette, sa mère ayant été convaincue de venir avec eux quand même. Tant que l'héritière était la seule à être amoureuse, tant que l'autre idiot ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments, alors tout irait bien. Sinon, il se verrait contraint d'annoncer à Aurore la mise en place de leur plan pour les séparer et il se répugnait à faire une telle chose. Briseurs de couples n'était pas le destin auquel Aurore et lui aspiraient. Cependant, le destin auquel il aspirait, il ne pourrait l'atteindre qu'après son union avec Waters, qu'après lui avoir filé entre les pattes les Chen Industries, qui l'encombraient plus qu'autre chose.

Régis était comme son grand-père, un passionné de musique, même s'il s'en cachait bien. Dans son monde, être un fou de musique était mal vu, surtout si on préférait la pop, le rock et le R'n'B à la musique classique et au jazz. Lui, son rêve, au-delà de pouvoir jouer sur scène avec sa Gibson, offerte par son grand-père pour ses treize ans, c'étaient les arrangements.

Devenir arrangeur, être celui qui choisit la couleur des séquences qu'il réorganise selon ses souhaits, dans un studio sombre et sans fenêtre, avec des artistes de petites productions, être employé dans la maison de disque Mew, parcourir les routes pour enregistrer et capter les sons les plus colorés pour sa musique, pour la musique des groupes qu'il aurait à sa charge, son rêve était aussi simple que ça.

Mais il était le fils, le seul garçon de la fratrie et sa mère avait pris la grosse tête en devenant riche. Elle avait décidé que les Chen devaient calquer leur mode de vie sur celui des riches de naissance, sur celui, par exemple, des Waters. Si cela convenait parfaitement à Nina, qui s'était adaptée à sa nouvelle vie avec facilité, lui avait eu plus de mal.

Dans ses souvenirs, il conservait les jours où Sacha, Flora, Max et lui cotisaient le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient pour s'attacher un paquet de gâteaux, où il manquait toujours deux ou trois cents, les laissant amers devant la supérette. Et Délia passait toujours par là, feignait de ne pas les voir alors qu'ils devraient être à l'école et elle laissait tomber un dollar en secouant la tête, un sourire doux imprimé sur les lèvres. Il se souvenait aussi de ces étés à courir dans le quartier, riant comme il n'avait plus ri avant de sympathiser avec Aurore, ils se pourchassaient les uns les autres et rêvaient à ce jour où Pocket Monsters, dont il était à l'époque le guitariste, se ferait un nom dans la musique. Il se souvenait avoir chanté « Ensemble pour toujours » avec Sacha qui avait écrit ce texte pour lui.

Inconsciemment, il fredonna les paroles de cette chanson, se souvenant à quel point il y avait cru, à l'époque, combien il aurait aimé que ça se passe comme ça. Pocket Monsters… Il sourit en se remémorant comment ils avaient choisi ce nom. Régis avait demandé :

—Dis, Sacha, pourquoi Orain, il dit toujours qu'on est des _monstres __de __poche _? Ça veut dire quoi ?

—_Monstres __de __poche ?_ Ça veut dire Pocket Monsters… C'est parce qu'on est toujours en train de faire des conneries…

—SACHA ! avait hurlé Délia, surveille ton vocabulaire si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche !

Sacha avait totalement ignoré sa mère, en haussant les épaules, alors que Flora avait tourné une page de son magazine, vautrée sur la couverture étalée dans l'herbe du jardinet Ketchum.

—Comment ça ferait un trop bon nom de groupe, Pocket Monsters ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Flora avait hoché la tête et Régis aussi. L'attention de Sacha avait ensuite été détournée par une jeune fille en minijupe qui passait. Ainsi, ils étaient devenus Pocket Monsters.

Régis soupira en regardant la limousine s'arrêter devant la maison de son grand-père. Le salon était éclairé et le jeune parvenu voyait le sapin clignoter. Au milieu, Sacha et Ondine semblaient se disputer. Régis sourit. Le repas allait être animé. Il perdit son sourire, cependant, quand il vit Sacha attraper Ondine par la taille et l'embrasser profondément alors qu'elle nouait ses mains sur la nuque du garçon, appuyant son dos contre le piano, forçant Sacha à faire un pas vers elle.

Sentant sa mâchoire se détacher du reste de son visage, Régis passa une main sur sa figure, dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Ondine et Sacha ne s'embrassaient plus mais ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se souriant doucement, comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus. Régis contempla Sacha remettre une des mèches d'Ondine derrière son oreille et se pencher vers elle pour murmurer des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre – forcément – mais qu'il pouvait aisément deviner. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes gestes, la même façon de se faire pardonner, de s'excuser, quand il avait affaire à une fille qu'il aimait tendrement.

Régis descendit de la voiture en faisant le plus de boucan possible, s'exclamant bruyamment sur l'insalubrité toujours grandissante de ce quartier pourave dans l'espoir de faire en sorte que Sacha et Ondine se soient séparés quand sa famille entrerait dans la demeure de leur grand-père. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il faisait ça, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il ne se sentait pas trahi alors même que Waters et son rêve semblaient glisser entre ses doigts, comme son rêve précédent – Flora et pourquoi pas une existence avec elle – s'était évanoui pour s'enfuir avec Sacha. Il estima qu'il s'agissait là d'une façon de se laisser du temps pour trancher et il hésita à tout révéler à Aurore, l'espace d'un instant. S'ils étaient heureux ainsi, où était le problème ?

Il regarda à travers la vitre du salon, en longeant la barrière qui délimitait le jardin de son grand-père. Waters et Sacha s'étaient séparés, elle était au téléphone et lui s'était rapproché de ses affaires. Quelques secondes, Régis crut qu'il avait imaginé ce baiser.

Il pénétra le premier dans la maison, suivi par sa sœur et ses parents, puis son grand-père – il était sorti ? – et enfin l'aînée des deux Waters.

Sacha grimaça en contemplant le visage de Mary Chen qui lui tendait un regard dégoûté. Il enfila sa veste sous le regard étonné du professeur Chen.

—Ben… Où vas-tu, Sacha ?

—Chez moi. Je préfère passer Noël seul qu'avec eux.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Daisy Waters qui lui tendit une main et un sourire, en se présentant. Sacha dévisagea longuement l'aînée, ne lâchant pas sa main bien plus douce que celle d'Ondine, qui était toujours au téléphone.

—Excusez-moi, mais… On se connaît, non ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue quelque part…

—Sûrement dans un quelconque magazine people, répondit Daisy en haussant les épaules.

—Je ne lis pas ce tissu d'inepties, contredit Sacha. Je suis persuadé de… Je dois faire erreur…

—C'est juste que j'ai un air de famille avec Ondine.

Sacha haussa un sourcil moqueur et sceptique, en détaillant Daisy, ses cheveux blonds lissés avec soin, ses grands yeux, son visage en pointe, son petit nez retroussé et ses lèvres fines, sa poitrine lourde, mise en valeur par un décolleté appuyé, sa taille fine et élancée, accentuée par une robe en laine beige qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, dévoilant des jambes finement musclées, portées par des bottes à talons hauts, puis il jeta un regard à Ondine, qui se tenait près d'une fenêtre, dans une posture tout sauf féminine.

—Effectivement, approuva Sacha, vos voix sont sur la même fréquence.

Régis leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si c'était un vrai point commun. Sacha sourit.

—Et la même façon de vous tenir. Non, pas là, commenta Sacha en voyant Régis écarquiller des yeux étonnés. Il y a un monde entre Ondine Waters le garçon manqué et Ondine Waters la femme d'affaires.

—Laquelle tu préfères ? demanda Daisy avec du rire dans la voix.

Sacha se retourna vers Ondine pour l'observer, alors qu'elle passait d'un pied sur l'autre, parlant d'une voix vive et rapide avec un ami d'un forum de bagnoles, avec qui elle avait beaucoup de points communs. Ils ne se connaissaient pas en vrai – IRL comme disait l'héritière – mais ils étaient très proches, elle lui parlait à cœur ouvert. La tension dans les épaules de l'héritière semblait avoir disparu, alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire franc, glissant une main dans la poche arrière de son jeans trop bas.

Sacha se détourna pour reporter son regard sur Daisy Waters, alors que toute la famille Chen contemplait l'échange entre les deux.

—Je parlais des fringues et du maintien. Sinon, ça reste la même fille.

—Je sais bien. Mais toi, tu l'aimes comment ?

—_Je __m__'__en __balance_.

Daisy sourit, son regard fiché dans les yeux de Sacha. Elle ne rata pas une seule seconde l'affection profonde qui traversa les yeux du garçon. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? S'ils étaient heureux ensemble ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui empêchait Régis Chen et Ondine de faire une alliance – voire une fusion – sans se marier ? Daisy secoua légèrement la tête, alors que la porte d'entrée de la maison du professeur Chen claquait. Sacha avait disparu et la famille Chen s'était installée dans le salon en silence, écoutant la conversation d'Ondine qui parlait de musique.

Elle venait d'apprendre que son ami Samurai était guitariste. Il vivait à Los Angeles depuis toujours et était très impatient de rencontrer Ondine la prochaine fois qu'elle irait là-bas – ce qui n'était pas prévu dans l'immédiat. Il était très fan de Scorpions et avait son propre groupe. Il comptait se faire repérer par un inspecteur pour participer au Tremplin Indigo et Ondine espérait de toutes ses forces que ça marcherait pour lui. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur un forum sur les voitures de sport. Il était garagiste à Los Angeles, pas très loin d'Hollywood, et des petits bolides, il en voyait passer chaque jour. Elle avait affirmé être passionnée de voitures à titre amateur et devait surveiller son langage. Samurai ignorait donc être ami avec l'héritière Waters. Elle filtrait beaucoup les informations qu'elle lui donnait et ne disait jamais rien de trop personnel, pour ne pas qu'il puisse le deviner. Pour lui, elle était et resterait sûrement toute sa vie « Misty ». Ils n'avaient jamais échangé de photos autres que des images de leurs voitures et de leurs musiciens préférés.

—Et il vous faut vos propres compos ? Comment s'appelle ton groupe ?

Alors que la voix éraillée de Samurai répondait un « Reshiram » un peu enroué – il était malade depuis trois jours, lui avait-il dit au début de la conversation – Ondine se retourna vers le salon, constatant que tout le monde écoutait ce qu'elle disait. Samurai lui expliqua qu'ils devaient effectivement produire cinq compositions différentes, musique, parole, arrangement, mais également trois reprises. Le Tremplin Indigo allait s'annoncer serré, disait Samurai, parce qu'ils avaient d'excellents concurrents.

Il se disait que Mentali avait été sélectionné presque d'office – un groupe de filles qui s'étaient lancées toutes ensemble dans la musique et Morgane, la leader, était du genre gothique flippante – et il y aurait aussi les Crikzik, ce groupe qui s'était fait une spécialité des mélodies au xylophone, très connu en Californie et dans les états alentours, ils étaient annoncés comme favoris pour le tremplin 2011. Mélofée était également de la partie. C'était un groupe de J-pop qui venait spécialement de Kyôto et qui n'avait pas l'intention de repartir les mains vides.

—Ah, ils ont aussi annoncé deux groupes de Boston. La Team Rocket et Chuchmur. Tu connais ?

—Non, répondit Ondine. Enfin, pas Chuchmur. La Team Rocket, j'en ai entendu parler mais pas Chuchmur. C'est quoi ?

—Rapcore, apparemment. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils valent, dans le coin, mais ils recherchent un clavier ici, pour le mois de février. Faudrait que j'en parle à Érika, ça pourrait l'intéresser. Et la Team Rocket, tu peux m'en dire plus ?

Ondine attrapa son sac qu'elle jeta en bandoulière sur son épaule, ne lâchant pas son téléphone pour autant.

—Euh… Samurai, je pourrai te rappeler plus tard ? C'est le Réveillon, je dois raccrocher…

—Ok, pas de problème, Misty, j'ai pas encore fini mon service, il n'est que 17 heures, ici. Je t'embrasse, joyeux Noël.

—Joyeux Noël. Et FF, bien entendu.

—FF.

Ondine raccrocha en souriant et glissa son portable dans sa poche, appuyant sur la visière de la casquette de Sacha, se rappelant qu'il avait fait l'échange. Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir qu'il s'était barré de l'autre côté de la rue, refusant de passer Noël avec l'ensemble de la famille Chen. Ondine jeta un œil sur le piano et s'approcha, constatant que Sacha avait laissé traîner son cahier à chansons. Elle l'attrapa, le feuilleta, avant de le glisser dans son sac.

Elle traversa le salon et passa devant Daisy qui la saisit par le poignet.

—Plusieurs choses, petite sœur, d'abord… C'est quoi, FF ?

Ondine rougit. Cette formule de politesse était ridicule pour quiconque n'était pas dans le trip. C'était une private-joke qu'elle avait avec des membres de son forum.

—Une formule de politesse entre amateurs de Ferrari.

—Oh… Euh… C'était qui, au téléphone ?

—Samurai, un camarade de forum. Il est garagiste à L.A, à Hollywood. Il m'appelait parce qu'il a eu des infos sur la Ferrari Four. Apparemment, elle sortirait dans le courant de l'année prochaine et… Un V12 6.3 à injection directe, un coupé-break qui m'inspire pas plus que ça. Enfin les premiers clichés sont sortis et d'après Samurai, elle va tout déchirer, elle aurait une ligne qui promet monts et merveilles à tout vrai fan d'Enzo Ferrari et de sa… Pourquoi est-ce que je te parle de ça alors que tu n'as plus le permis et que tu n'as jamais rien compris aux bagnoles ?

—Autre question, demanda Daisy sans prêter attention au laïus de sa sœur alors que la famille Chen était atterrée. Où vas-tu ?

—À choisir, je préfère passer Noël avec l'autre connard qu'avec vous tous. Alors je vais là-bas. Je vais pouvoir l'emmerder, comme ça. D'une pierre, deux coups en somme.

Ondine échappa à l'étreinte de la main de sa sœur sur son poignet, puis elle quitta le salon, l'air hilare à voir la tête de Régis et Nina, qui, outrés, la regardèrent descendre dans la rue, par la fenêtre.

Même le froid qui la mordit de plein fouet ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être heureuse. Elle passa le petit portail grinçant de la maison de Sacha, avant de faire le tour par le jardin, pour ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. L'unique lumière qui était allumée dans la maison était celle du salon. Ondine traversa la cuisine beaucoup moins accueillante lorsque Délia n'était pas là pour préparer de bons petits plats et arriva dans le salon pour retrouver Sacha, avachi dans le canapé, devant un film à l'eau de rose d'une qualité médiocre. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et il tourna la tête vers elle, avant de lui sourire doucement.

—Tiens, t'es pas en Enfer, là-bas ?

Ondine se laissa tomber à côté de Sacha qui garda ses yeux rivés sur l'écran. Elle remarqua pour la première fois du pop-corn salé qui remplissait le saladier que Sacha tenait sur les genoux et plongea la main dedans, se faisant taper sur les doigts.

—Pas touche mon pop-corn, héritière, il est à moi. Si t'en veux, va t'en chercher.

—Radin, bougonna Ondine en retirant sa main légèrement endolorie.

—J'assume. Maintenant tais-toi, j'adore ce film, il passe chaque année pour Noël.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger, puisque visiblement c'était trop demandé à son hôte de se déplacer. Elle ignora la petite voix disant que Sacha ne l'avait pas invitée près de lui. Elle ouvrit un premier placard, tombant nez à nez avec des assiettes. Elle grogna quand la voix de Sacha lui parvint depuis le salon :

—Si tu cherches un verre, c'est le troisième placard à droite. Et arrête de faire autant de bruit.

—Ta gueule, ducon, si tu bougeais ton cul pour venir m'aider, ça ferait moins de bruit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en ouvrant le placard et attrapa un verre avant de tourner sur elle-même et de sursauter. Sacha se tenait derrière elle, un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage.

—Je me suis dit que j'allais peut-être prendre un truc à boire. Ravi de voir que je te fais tant d'effet.

—Oh ta gueule, rougit Ondine, si tu portais des chaussons je t'entendrais venir. Et cette foutue manie de te balader pieds nus m'agace.

—Ouais, je sais, mais moi, j'aime ça.

Sacha s'approcha et attrapa un deuxième verre, encadrant Ondine de ses deux bras. Elle s'empourpra de cette proximité trop soudaine pour elle et il sourit en baissant les yeux sur le visage rougissant de sa petite amie.

—Plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu n'es pas restée là-bas ?

La voix agressive de Sacha la prit de court. Elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre si ce n'est qu'elle ne voulait pas passer Noël avec eux. Sacha secoua la tête face au silence d'Ondine, ne comprenant pas à quel point se trouver près de lui la mettait mal à l'aise.

—Il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas me voir, continuait-il.

—Tu ne comprends rien, marmonna Ondine en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

—T'es pas la première à me dire une chose comme ça. Pourtant, je sais comprendre ce que signifient les mots « Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à ta petite personne ».

Sacha s'éloigna d'Ondine et ouvrit le frigo, sortant une bouteille de lait pour s'en servir un verre, alors qu'Ondine regardait ses mains trembler, sans comprendre pourquoi l'avoir si près l'avait d'un coup tellement troublée, alors que chez le professeur Chen, ça ne lui avait pas fait tant d'effet. Sa respiration était un peu plus saccadée qu'à l'accoutumée et elle se retourna d'un bond, levant enfin les yeux sur Sacha, qui buvait tranquillement à même la bouteille. La phrase d'Ondine resta bloquée dans sa bouche et à la place, elle sortit :

—Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

—Quoi ça ? souffla Sacha dans le goulot. Oh ! Pourquoi j'ai servi un verre à côté ? Je sais pas, je… Je dois être un peu bizarre.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné et rit légèrement en détournant le regard. Ondine sourit.

—T'es mignon.

—Je croyais que j'étais con.

—L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, plaisanta Ondine. Et je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais con. Juste que tu ne comprenais rien.

Ondine se rendit compte de la contradiction de sa phrase quand Sacha lui lança un regard sceptique par-dessus la bouteille de lait.

—Bon. Ça peut sembler être la même chose, parada Ondine, mais pas du tout ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je t'… Je… Je t'en veux pas, pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit… On est… responsables tous les deux…

—J'hallucine, répondit Sacha la bouche pleine.

Il avala sa gorgée et regarda Ondine, son cœur battant un peu plus fort. Il sentait qu'ils approchaient, l'un comme l'autre, d'un de ces moments qui le faisaient tant vibrer dans les films qu'il regardait. Celui qui passait chaque Noël arrivait à l'apogée de l'histoire, au moment du dénouement, quand le héros confesse son amour à la belle princesse. Et si c'était un moment comme ça pour lui ? Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard d'Ondine, il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. La vision de ses ongles abimés, fêlés par endroits, de cette peau rêche et si mal entretenue, des mains laides de travailleur, pleines de cals et de cloques, le firent soupirer. Bien malgré lui, il lança :

—Je me sens mal.

Ondine s'approcha de lui, n'aimant pas le voir si perturbé, alors qu'il regardait toujours ses mains, comme s'il s'adressait à elles. Ondine les vit, fermes et pourtant délicates, elle s'en souvenait encore, des mains puissantes de musicien, laissant voir ce qu'il pourrait devenir, ces mains qui seraient pour toujours liées à celui qui lui avait fait l'amour, le seul – elle ferait en sorte de respecter cette tradition Waters, même si elle la pervertissait un peu – et celui qui avait su se hisser à un rang si particulier, celui de grand amour. Peut-être était-ce prématuré pour elle de penser ainsi, se dit-elle en liant ses mains à celles de Sacha, constatant avec surprise qu'elles se mêlaient parfaitement.

—Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle en scrutant son visage, tentant de rencontrer les yeux marrons de Sacha qui finit par les relever plein de culpabilité.

—Parce que… Ton vœu de chasteté… La dernière volonté de ton père… Je… Je t'ai forcée à trahir ça et…

—Arrête, coupa l'héritière, tu ne m'as forcée à rien. Tu m'as demandé de t'arrêter. J'aurais pu le faire et je ne l'ai pas fait.

—Pourquoi ?

Ondine sourit. Harley avait raison sur toute la ligne, elle devait le lui dire, c'était le bon moment. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, son cœur battant la chamade, tandis que Sacha la regardait faire d'un air inquiet, se demandant ce qui pouvait justifier un tel choix, une telle décision.

—Parce que… Sacha, je…

La sonnerie du téléphone de Sacha l'interrompit et elle pinça les lèvres alors qu'il lui jetait un regard d'excuses, tirant son iPhone du fond de sa poche pour décrocher. Il soupira quand il lut le nom de Richie sur l'écran et fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran avant de le porter à son oreille, devinant qu'il allait se faire éclater les tympans. Ça ne manqua pas. La réponse à son « Allô ? » fusa dans la cuisine, l'assourdissant à moitié au passage :

—PUTAIN CHATON, T'ES OÙ ? MERDE, LA RÉPÈT' A COMMENCÉ DEPUIS UNE HEURE TRENTE ET T'ES TOUJOURS PAS LÀ, SALE CHIEN !

—Chaton ou sale chien ? Faut te décider, Richard.

—Ne m'appelle pas par ce prénom maudit, grogna Richie au téléphone, pendant qu'Ondine pouffait de rire. T'es où ?

Sacha passa une main dans le dos d'Ondine, la rapprochant de lui, pour la tenir tout contre son cœur, alors qu'il répondait.

—Je t'ai envoyé un SMS pour te dire que je ne viendrai pas. J'avais le repas chez le professeur Chen. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas de voiture, ma mère est partie avec.

—Viens à pieds.

—T'habites pas loin du port, Richie ! C'est à l'autre bout de la ville, bon sang ! pesta Sacha en faisant sourire Ondine.

—Bon, c'est peut-être un peu loin… Merde, ça fait chier, Cathy et Todd nous ont lâchés aussi, on se retrouve juste Gie et moi, ça craint… Comment tu veux qu'on répète juste lui et moi ?

Sacha soupira et appela doucement :

—Misty, tu peux avoir une voiture en combien de temps, toi ?

Ondine leva les yeux vers Sacha, surprise. Elle s'écarta légèrement, sortit son téléphone et réfléchit quelques secondes.

—Ça dépend. Tu veux ma voiture avec chauffeur ou une de mes voitures de collection ?

Ignorant la voix de Richie qui disait, lourd comme sont les hommes entre eux, « Ouuuuuh Chaaaaatooooon est accompagnééééé par une go, Gieeeeee ! », Sacha rétorqua :

—De préférence sans chauffeur.

—Ça prendra un peu plus de temps. Disons vingt minutes. Le temps de rentrer à mon hôtel à pieds.

Sacha hocha la tête et appela :

—Richie ?

—Ouais, quoi ?

—Je suis là dans une heure, avec une musicienne supplémentaire. Ça te va ?

—Tu biches, mec.

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel. Cette expression de Posipi et Negapi, signifiant en somme « T'es génial », avait fini par déteindre sur presque tous les membres d'Absol.

—Je sais.

—C'est ta copine qui est avec toi ? demanda Richie en changeant totalement de sujet.

Sacha s'empourpra alors qu'Ondine éclatait franchement de rire, tandis qu'il raccrochait avec un :

—Non mais tu dis vraiment que des conneries quand tu t'y mets, je te dis à tout à l'heure.

Glissant de nouveau son iPhone dans sa poche, Sacha se tourna vers Ondine avec un immense sourire. Il tendit la main pour saisir Ondine par son poignet gauche et la tirer contre lui, la serrant contre son cœur qu'elle sentait battre très fort. Le chuchotement de Sacha la fit frissonner :

—Dis-moi, Misty, ça te dit de participer en tant que bassiste à la répétition d'un collectif de rapcore ?

—Vraiment ? répondit-elle en sentant une excitation sourde monter en elle.

—_Vraiment._

Ondine leva la tête et embrassa Sacha dans un baiser fougueux aussi rapide que bestial, pour s'arracher à l'étreinte et lancer :

—Dépêchons-nous ! Il faut retourner jusqu'à l'hôtel ! Faut que je prenne ma Fender ?

—Pour faire de la musique, c'est préférable d'avoir son instrument, effectivement.

Ondine sautillait sur place, attrapant ses chaussures dans lesquelles elle sauta, avant de dire :

—Ou alors j'appelle un taxi ! Oui, mais le temps qu'il arrive, c'est du temps qu'on passera pas à jouer ! Oh làlà, c'est ma première fois !

Sacha soupira, par avance exténué, avant de choper Ondine par les épaules pour tenter de l'immobiliser.

—Hey, la puce. Calme-toi. Là-bas, il y aura Reggie Jobbs. Tu te souviens, ton ex. Alors contrôle-toi, sinon, tu risques de lui confesser par mégarde qu'on… est ensemble.

Ondine baissa les yeux et hocha la tête d'un air sûr d'elle, avant de prendre son manteau et de traverser le salon, tirant Sacha derrière elle.

—Allez plus viiiite ! On va être en retaaaaard sinon !

—J'ai l'impression d'entendre Lily…

—Oui, mais… Comprends-moi… Ma première répétition…

—Je comprends, mais laisse-moi au moins le temps de prendre mes chaussures, un manteau et mes baguettes, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais bien pouvoir jouer, là-bas, et sans mes baguettes, ce n'est pas possible.

—Oh.

Ondine lâcha Sacha qui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Ondine tapait du pied devant la porte, s'impatientant visiblement.

—T'as vu le temps que tu as mis ?

Sacha ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit demi-tour pour éteindre la lumière du salon avant de revenir vers Ondine, frôler son nez du bout des doigts et sortir de la maison, s'arrêtant en bas des petites marches pour lui dire :

—Ben, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ondine se précipita, s'arrêta devant les marches, remonta son pantalon sur lequel elle marchait et ne repartit plus.

—T'es sûr que j'ai le niveau ?

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel, remonta les marches, attrapa Ondine par la taille et la jeta sur son épaule sans se soucier de la protestation.

—Mais lâche-moi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Tu nous mets en retard en disant des _conneries_. Heureusement, je connais un raccourci pour rejoindre ton humble demeure plus vite, Ta Majesté.

Elle pestait toujours quand ils passèrent devant chez le professeur Chen, et quelques mètres plus loin, Sacha la reposa par terre sans douceur.

—T'es de plus en plus lourde, grimaça-t-il en se massant les reins.

* * *

><p>Régis fronça les ailettes de son nez quand remontèrent jusqu'à lui des odeurs de poisson avarié et de marée basse. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui. L'air marin lui donnait envie de vomir et insufflait le froid en lui, insidieusement, comme il en avait horreur. Tentant d'oublier le mal de mer qui l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'il pensait juste à monter sur un bateau, il plissa les yeux pour tenter de découvrir où se trouvait la voiture de Waters – une Aston Martin. Cette fille avait décidément trop de voitures pour lui.<p>

Il avait vu, par la fenêtre de chez son grand-père, Sacha et Ondine quitter le numéro 24 pour se diriger vers les quartiers riches et il s'était levé de table, s'excusant, affirmant avoir autre chose à faire. De toute façon, le repas était ennuyeux à pleurer, rythmé par le blabla de sa mère et Nina à propos des dernières tendances, sous les regards affligés de Daisy Waters – qui avait foncièrement détesté être contredite à propos de la nouvelle collection de Galliano, alors qu'elle tenait ses informations du couturier en personne – de son grand-père et de son père. Lui-même avait vite oublié de faire semblant de s'intéresser à ça, quand son grand-père avait mis une maquette d'un groupe nommé Absol en fond.

Ce n'était pas très abouti, les arrangements étaient totalement bâclés et il avait plein d'idées pour donner une couleur chaude à « Hot », pour améliorer « Gucciottes » – sympa le nom et le texte était un beau blâme à la Jeunesse Dorée. Ça sentait le vécu en plus. Peut-être qu'un des membres de ce groupe était un des « fils de » ? – et Régis, alors qu'il écoutait les paroles d'une chanson sur les États-Unis, une autre critique acerbe de la politique d'Obama, avait senti ses doigts frétiller. Lui aussi voulait jouer des riffs aussi prenants, mais pas seulement, il voulait pianoter sur ses logiciels, pour améliorer certaines choses et donner une dimension différente à ce rap fielleux mais tellement excellent, il voulait érailler davantage le timbre de cette voix, donner la parole à ce batteur de génie, à ces deux DJ's qui semblaient se répondre sur une même longueur d'ondes. Il aurait voulu donner de l'unité, aussi, à cet ensemble musical quelque peu individualiste.

Alors il s'était levé en voyant les deux autres partir, décidé à les suivre. Il avait donc enfourché la moto qu'il laissait chez son grand-père, un blouson de cuir et un casque. Il les avait perdu aux abords de l'hôtel particulier Waters, avait retenu un sifflement admiratif à l'idée qu'il y vivrait bientôt et avait remarqué une Aston Martin sortir du garage. Quelques minutes après, un chauffeur descendait et Sacha et Ondine, qui se disputaient visiblement, étaient sortis par la porte de l'hôtel, elle portant la fly-case en cuir noir, couverte de stickers, d'un instrument de musique, soit une guitare, soit une basse. Elle l'avait glissée dans le coffre avec délicatesse et jeté les clés de l'Aston Martin à Sacha, qui les avait attrapées de peu avant de bien entendu pester contre Ondine.

Il toussota et joua avec ses clés en repérant l'Aston Martin, garée en vrac devant une maison dont toutes les fenêtres étaient éteintes. Il soupira et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, convaincu qu'il les avait encore perdu et qu'ils avaient continué à pieds, quand il remarqua le nom sur la boîte aux lettres : « Richard Thomas ». Il s'agissait de Richie, le type de Palette qui avait déménagé avant Régis. Souriant, le parvenu fit le tour, pour tenter de vérifier que la maison, bien trop près du port à son goût, était bel et bien vide. L'entrée de la cave était ouverte et c'est ainsi qu'il entendit des bruits qui provenaient du fond, des sons parfaitement identifiables. Rapidement, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers escarpés, s'arrêtant sur la deuxième marche le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, puis, en bas, une porte s'ouvrit, lui apportant un peu de lumière et les voix de Waters et Sacha qui se disputaient une nouvelle fois, apparemment sur l'incapacité de Sacha à imaginer qu'Ondine puisse être bonne musicienne.

Régis sourit. Il était vrai que Sacha avait toujours été très fier de son talent musical, celui qui faisait qu'il pouvait maîtriser un instrument en quelques semaines à peine, du moins, assez pour donner une illusion. À l'époque de Pocket Monsters déjà, Sacha avait toujours toisé Régis et ses années de solfège comme si tous ces efforts étaient parfaitement inutiles. « La musique » avait affirmé Sacha en relevant le menton, les yeux mi-clos, les bras croisés sur son torse « c'est quelque chose qui se ressent, qui s'écoute, qui se vit. Pas quelque chose qui s'apprend aussi vainement que sur une portée ». Régis secoua la tête et descendit les dernières marches, tombant nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis deux ans et qui était porté disparu dans le monde de la Jeunesse Dorée.

—Jobbs ? murmura le nouvel arrivant, halluciné.

—Chen, répliqua Reggie Jobbs en regroupant ses cheveux longs pour enfiler une casquette qu'il tenait auparavant dans sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Cette salle de répétition est réservée aux membres d'Absol et à leurs invités. Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, alors casse-toi.

Régis eut une moue écœurée. Absol, le groupe que son grand-père avait mis en fond, au repas de Noël, était donc un groupe de garage ? Ça expliquait le manque d'arrangement. Mais les musiciens avaient un si bon niveau qu'il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Sacha et ses losers d'amis. Il leva les mains en signe de paix.

—C'est bon, Jobbs, calme-toi, je…

—Pas le temps d'écouter ton blabla de parvenu à la manque, rétorqua Reggie d'un ton agressif en plaquant Régis contre le mur, le tirant ensuite vers les escaliers qui remontaient à l'extérieur.

Régis heurta les marches avec fracas. Le bruit attira les trois autres et Richie – que Régis eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître sous ses longs cheveux emmêlés et sa silhouette carrée – s'interposa entre son rappeur et le parvenu, levant les bras pour repousser Reggie loin de Régis, alors que Sacha se précipitait pour retenir l'héritier déchu de frapper le garçon à terre. Ondine, elle, se contenta de fusiller Régis du regard, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, une cigarette se consumant au bout de sa main droite. Régis la trouva presque jolie, ainsi. Mais définitivement, il préférait les brunes. Les jolies brunes avec un léger accent français, même. Il secoua la tête.

—Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel accueil ?

Reggie ricana froidement, se débattant un peu plus dans les bras de Sacha qui disparaissait complètement sous la silhouette longiligne de Reggie, qui possédait malgré sa silhouette un peu frêle beaucoup de force quand il était en rage. Régis se redressa, saisissant la main de Richie qui le salua chaleureusement, lui demandant des nouvelles, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, de se joindre à eux, pour faire une réunion de « fils de pauvres ». Régis, stupéfait, haussa un sourcil.

—De pauvres ?

—Bah, ouais. Ici, personne n'est un de ces gosses de riches moisi.

Richie, traînant un Régis estomaqué dans la suite de la cave aménagée, dressa un portrait rapide des membres d'Absol présents. Il expliqua que Reggie était un jeune qu'il avait ramassé deux ans plus tôt à Argenta, alors qu'il cherchait à se faire un nom dans le rap de rue, que c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient fondé Absol. Il désigna « Misty » en disant qu'elle s'était présentée comme ça, qu'elle connaissait Gie et Sacha et que donc elle devait être une fille d'Argenta, il termina par :

—Et puis nous trois, on vient de Palette, quoi.

Régis n'osa pas contredire Richie et coula un regard surpris sur Waters qui lui fit discrètement signe de se taire. Il hocha la tête tout aussi discrètement et vit nettement Sacha et Ondine se détendre, liant leurs mains sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même se cacher. Il les vit échanger un regard plein de tendresse et sentit les poils se dresser sur ses bras. Comme il aurait aimé échanger un tel regard avec Aurore, la douce Aurore et ses idées si arrêtées sur les différences de milieux, cette fille si jolie, condamnée à être amoureuse de Paul. Heureusement qu'elle ignorait le quart de ce qu'il disait quand elle n'était pas là, elle en fondrait en sanglots, sûrement dans les bras de Régis, qui se faisait l'effet de l'éternel meilleur ami, du perpétuel confident. Il soupira. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

Il jeta un regard sur la pièce, isolée du son par des couches de tissus empilées sur les murs, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Waters avait ôté son sweat-shirt, dévoilant ainsi ses épaules musclées, sa petite poitrine qui semblait à l'aise dans un débardeur troué. Régis fronça les sourcils en laissant son regard se promener sur le flan droit de la jeune femme. Il voyait par endroits quelques morceaux de peau rouges. Sans doute portait-elle un tatouage.

Le reste de la pièce était une salle de répétition plutôt bien équipée. Passant de droite à gauche, Régis remarqua que plusieurs pupitres prenaient la poussière. Sans doute, aucun ne servait. Une batterie soigneusement entretenue bouffait l'espace du fond, un clavier était débranché sur sa gauche, deux tables de mixage se faisaient face, une guitare semblait l'appeler à droite, devant la batterie, tandis qu'une Fender, probablement celle dont Waters était si fière, traînait encore dans sa fly-case. Suivant son regard, Ondine se déplaça jusqu'à son instrument, s'accroupit devant pour la frôler du bout des doigts, avant d'en attraper le manche, la sortir de l'étui, fixer la sangle et la passer sur son épaule. Elle fit courir les doigts dessus, grimaça quelque peu, accorda la basse et sourit en lâchant quelques notes sorties d'une partition apprise par cœur. Sacha se tourna vers elle, s'asseyant sur le canapé défoncé qu'il avait occupé avec Flora et Jacky.

—Allez, vas-y, Misty, improvise-nous un truc.

Elle s'empourpra et baissa la tête.

—Je sais pas improviser, murmura-t-elle.

—Pardon ? sourit Sacha d'un air supérieur. Mais je pensais que tu étais musicienne.

Ondine se tourna vers lui, laissant son pouce droit glisser sur les cordes de sa basse, haussant un sourcil indigné.

—Je suis musicienne. Je peux jouer à vue n'importe quelle partition se présentant à moi. Il ne me semble pas que ce soit ton cas, petit prétentieux.

—Je fais toujours un mètre soixante-treize, se redressa Sacha sous l'insulte. Et je ne suis pas prétentieux. Si tu ne sais pas improviser, c'est que tu ne sais pas appréhender ton art.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Régis, Richie et Reggie les regardaient, échangeant de temps en temps des œillades un peu paniquées. Ils sentaient que la dispute était sur le point de dégénérer.

—Tu sauras que l'improvisation, la vraie, demande une maîtrise absolument parfaite de la théorie musicale, commenta Ondine d'une voix sèche. Je doute que tu puisses te vanter de ça. De plus, pas mal de très grands musiciens sont parfaitement incapables d'improviser. Donne-moi une partition et je te montre ce dont je suis capable. Par contre, fais gaffe, tu risques de regretter d'avoir été insultant.

Ondine se tourna vers Reggie, qui eut un mouvement de recul, de peur d'être dans la ligne de mire de la colère noire d'Ondine. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était qu'on mette en doute sa qualité de musicienne, et elle avait raison. Reggie, du temps qu'il pratiquait encore le piano à l'AMS avec Ondine – peu de temps cela allait de soi – se souvenait qu'elle excellait dans les trois instruments qu'elle pratiquait. Elle était l'une des meilleures musiciennes, elle captait pas mal de subtilités d'une partition mieux que personne.

—Passe-moi une partition, que je montre de quoi il retourne et ce qu'est un vrai musicien à cet imbécile.

Le problème était qu'Absol – au grand regret du rappeur – n'avait référencé aucun de ses morceaux sur partition. Ils écrivaient les textes, et les mélodies, ils les mémorisaient. De l'ensemble des membres du collectif, une dizaine de personnes environ, il était le seul à connaître la musique, ce que tout le monde ignorait. Ce fut Sacha qui prit un malin plaisir à le dire à Ondine :

—Nous, on n'a pas besoin de ça pour faire de la musique.

Régis leva une main et intervint :

—Alors comment faites-vous pour les arrangements ?

—Quoi ?

—Ben… Qui travaille sur la mélodie, pour vous accorder, pour vous unir afin de faire de votre musique un tout et non plus un ensemble disparate de musiciens qui jouent chacun de leur côté ? Qui vous dirige ?

Sacha et Richie échangèrent un regard, ne semblant même pas comprendre de quoi parlait Régis qui soupira quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « bande d'incapables » - que Sacha préféra comprendre comme un « bande d'indomptables » pour ne pas se sentir trop offensé – avant de tendre à son tour une main vers Reggie.

—Moi aussi, il me faut une partition. J'ai un cours à donner. Donne-moi une partition vierge, s'il te plaît.

—Mais… J'en ai pas, grogna Reggie.

Ondine posa sa basse sur un chevalet prévu à cet effet et s'approcha de sa fly-case afin d'en ouvrir une des trappes et d'en sortir un bloc à partitions vierge qu'elle lança à travers la salle de répétition. Régis la reçut sur le nez avec un « Aïe » qui fit ricaner Sacha. Il passa à côté, invitant les musiciens à les suivre. Tous échangèrent un regard et suivirent Régis, s'asseyant sur l'immense table ronde où il étala la partition vierge. Il gribouilla quelques notes qu'Ondine et Reggie reconnurent juste à les voir : la, fa dièse, sol, ré, do.

—Misty, chante-moi cette ligne.

S'exécutant, Ondine laissa ses yeux glisser et chanta les notes qu'elle voyait inscrites.

—Bien. Ceci, c'est une mélodie. Ceci ne suffit pas à dire qu'il y a une musique.

—Normal, intervint Sacha en ricanant. T'as cinq notes, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire une musique avec cinq notes ?

—Ta gueule, je parle. Avec cinq notes, tu peux faire une musique, crétin sans culture. Ravel le faisait. Écoute son Boléro, c'est juste une démonstration d'orchestration.

Sacha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexé de ne pas obtenir la moindre approbation. Tout le monde, autour de la table, était scotché aux lèvres de Régis, qui expliqua longuement le travail d'un arrangeur, alors qu'il gribouillait ses explications sur la partition, l'arrangeant de sigles et symboles qui échappaient totalement à la compréhension de Sacha. Régis parla longtemps, décrivant amoureusement et partant dans des digressions – comment en était-il arrivé à dire que « J'fais cuire du gnou » sur la mélodie de « Still Loving you » de Scorpions aurait eu exactement le même succès ?

Quand il se tut, sa conclusion sembla vibrer dans l'air comme une sanction :

—La différence entre votre groupe de garage et des vrais musiciens, ce sont les arrangements, et pas le matériel. Vous aurez beau jouer sur les meilleurs instruments du monde, s'il n'y a personne pour porter un vrai regard sur votre musique et lui donner une profondeur, elle restera sans couleur. Ce n'est pas non plus une question de qualité du musicien, dit-il avec un regard vers Ondine. Tout est une question d'arrangement.

Richie baissa la tête et s'humidifia les lèvres, alors que Reggie se balançait sur sa chaise, oubliant temporairement que Régis Chen était un connard parvenu, fiancé de force à celle qu'il aimait, tandis que Sacha réfléchissait, son regard se perdant sur le frigidaire qui vibrait et ronronnait, brisant seul le silence de la pièce.

—Mais, demanda Richie, un arrangeur, ça coûte cher… On n'a pas les moyens de s'en payer un…

—Moi, je peux le faire pour vous, lança Régis. Faut juste que je change de matériel informatique, mon PC ne pourra pas suivre une exploitation maximum de Cubase. Mais je peux faire d'Absol un collectif qui en vaut la peine. Vous avez du potentiel, mon grand-père écoutait votre maquette, tout à l'heure, vous êtes bons. Mais c'est pas du tout ce que vous pouvez faire au maximum. Il y a pas mal de défauts à corriger dans votre musique, des défauts faciles à repérer pour une oreille exercée comme la mienne… Par exemple, Reggie, Richie, vous commencez toujours à chanter ou rapper à la cinquième mesure. Jamais vous ne prenez le temps d'installer vos atmosphères. Dans « Hot », vous auriez pu survolter davantage l'auditeur avant de cracher vos textes. Et le bassiste est trop mis en avant. Les solos de basse, ça ne sert à rien.

Ondine se sentit s'enflammer, comme si Régis l'avait insultée en la regardant les yeux, alors qu'il se contentait d'affirmer tranquillement quelque chose. Elle ne partageait pas, en tant que bassiste, en tant que fan de Michael Balzary, ce point de vue ridicule.

—Comment ça, ça ne sert à rien ? Alors la basse devrait rester dans l'ombre, c'est ça que tu dis ?

—Oui, affirma le parvenu, sûr de lui. Quand, comme pour Absol, elle est un soutien rythmique apportée à la batterie, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle s'égare dans seize mesures de solo inutiles. Laissons à la guitare le soin de faire ça.

—Mais, protesta Ondine d'une petite voix, Flea…

—Les Red Hot Chili Peppers ne sont pas Absol, coupa Régis. Michael Balzary apporte un cachet certain aux Red Hot Chili Peppers avec ses solos, qui sont maintenant connus à travers le monde entier. Les Red Hot Chili Peppers sont principalement connus pour ça, c'est évident. Mais c'est une exception et Absol n'est pas du tout dans la même mouvance artistique. Absol, c'est du rapcore incendiaire, qui dénonce beaucoup de choses. Excuse-moi, Waters, mais les Red Hot Chili Peppers, si tu enlèves Flea et Kiedis, si tu mets une autre voix, un autre bassiste, c'est plat. Les paroles sont sans profondeur.

Ondine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et retroussa une lèvre boudeuse – moue que Sacha trouva adorable – alors que Régis réorientait la conversation sur Absol.

—Chez vous, les mecs, il y a quelque chose. Reggie, tu as un phrasé net, clair, rapide, t'es dans la trempe de Jay-Z. Richie, ton timbre à la Chad Kroeger est nickel, il donne un côté plus bestial au son d'Absol. Rien à dire là-dessus, c'est super. Mais vos textes ne frappent pas assez… Exemple simple, Sacha, t'es un grand fan de Saez, n'est-ce pas ?

Sacha hocha la tête, approuvant sans comprendre où voulait en venir son ami. Régis laissa ses mains glisser sur la partition, pour l'aplatir un peu.

—Dans son dernier album, _« J__'__accuse »,_ quelle chanson t'a le plus frappée par la violence de son texte ?

—Ben… _« Les __anarchitectures »_ et _« J__'__accuse »_, pourquoi ?

Régis tendit un doigt vers lui.

—Tu y es. C'est justement de « _J__'__accuse _» que je voulais parler. Quels instruments, avec Saez ?

—Euh… Au début, juste la batterie et…

—STOP ! Juste de la batterie. Donc du coup, ton oreille est attirée par ce qu'il dit, parce que ce n'est pas courant d'avoir juste la voix pour tracer la mélodie d'une chanson et donc lui donner de la couleur. C'est au job de la guitare de faire ça, généralement. Or dans cette chanson, quand elle arrive, elle ne fait que souligner le texte, lui donner plus de force… Quoi ?

Sacha le regardait d'un air atterré.

—Tu parles pas un mot de français, Régis. Comment tu peux savoir ça ? C'est du baratin que tu nous sors, là.

—Aurore parle français. Et je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Régis retint un petit sourire satisfait, à la fois mélancolique et bienheureux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ondine, dont les yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Elle lâcha un petit « Oh, j'hal-lu-ci-ne » qu'il ignora pour se concentrer à ne pas rougir. Les autres garçons n'entendirent même pas la réflexion d'Ondine, tant ils étaient happés par ce que leur disait Régis.

—Et donc, si l'arrangement avait été fait autrement, tu n'aurais pas été happé de la même façon dans la musique. Le texte aurait eu moins d'impact sur toi et donc, l'arrangeur n'aurait pas bien fait son boulot.

—Et tu peux faire ça pour nous ? demanda Reggie, halluciné.

Il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parlait Régis, mais Sacha semblait convaincu. Ça lui suffisait pour y croire. Si c'était Richie le leader d'Absol, Sacha n'en restait pas moins sur ses talons. Il était le seul à avoir l'oreille absolue et tout le monde l'écoutait quand il disait qu'ils jouaient faux. Il était le plus cultivé en matière de musique – même si Reggie l'était en réalité bien plus, puisqu'il avait pratiqué en école bien plus qu'Absol ne le saurait jamais – et donc il était la référence ultime. Grand parmi les petits, en somme.

Régis hocha la tête avec conviction.

—Donne-moi… disons, donne-moi trois jours. Je planche à fond sur un de vos morceaux, je vous dis comment je vois les choses et je vous fais écouter l'arrangement. Si ça vous plaît, j'enchaîne avec les autres.

Tous les membres d'Absol – y compris Sacha – hochèrent la tête et Régis se releva.

—En attendant, vous ne vouliez pas répéter ? Misty, tu devais nous faire une démo de tes talents… Que penses-tu de nous faire le solo de Flea sur « Torture Me » ?

Ondine cessa de bouder et se promit de demander une explication à Aurore sur sa proximité avec son fiancé – pas qu'elle soit possessive, mais tout de même, quoi. Sa meilleure amie pactisait clairement avec l'ennemi – puis elle se leva, passa une main sur la tête de Sacha, faisant tomber le chapeau qu'il lui avait piqué alors qu'il faisait claquer sa langue, agacé. Il détestait ne rien avoir sur la tête.

Ondine passa la sangle de sa Fender et baissa la tête sur son instrument, tentant d'ignorer le trac qui s'insinuait en elle. Elle n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais savoir que trois personnes importantes dans sa vie – soyons honnêtes, Richie n'avait aucune importance pour elle, même s'il était sympathique. Il n'avait pas l'influence de Régis Chen sur son avenir, l'unique possession de son présent comme Sacha, ni même la rassurance bénéfique et passéiste de Reggie Jobbs – étaient assises devant elle, dans un vieux canapé défoncé, leurs yeux ne lâchant pas sa silhouette, la rendait nerveuse.

Quelques secondes, elle oublia les notes qu'elle avait ancrées dans ses doigts, à force de s'en faire saigner sur sa basse, pour pouvoir rendre le solo de Flea dans sa quasi perfection. Quelques secondes, elle oublia totalement qu'elle était entrainée et préparée pour se produire depuis des années entières, qu'elle avait un niveau musical bien plus élevé que tous les hommes réunis dans cette cave. Elle déglutit et leva la tête, croisant le regard de Sacha.

Confiant, il la dévisageait, attendant simplement qu'elle joue, sans angoisse dans ses prunelles. Elle se sentit se détendre alors qu'elle était prise dans la confiance qui émanait de son petit ami. Souriant, elle laissa glisser sa main gauche sur le manche de sa basse, appuyant sur certains endroits, sa main droite jouant avec les cordes. Elle se laissa happer par les sons qui émanaient de son instrument, se surprenant elle-même. Elle jouait mieux que quand elle était seule dans sa chambre, comme si le fait d'avoir un public la boostait, lui donnait plus d'énergie. Dans ses oreilles, ce qu'elle jouait se superposait à ce qu'elle entendait sur l'album des Red Hot, elle entendait presque John Frusciante et Chad Smith jouer avec elle, elle entendait presque Anthony Kiedis chanter.

Pourtant, étonnamment, elle ne se sentait pas dans la peau de Flea, comme elle l'avait toujours cru. Elle se sentait juste elle-même, une bassiste à part entière, avec des influences aussi diverses que variées, différentes de celles de son idole, qui avaient donc eu un effet différent sur elle. Elle en oublia totalement de s'arrêter à la fin de la mesure qu'elle jouait et elle continua, avec ce même sourire imprimé sur les lèvres.

Quand elle s'arrêta, le silence plana quelques instants et elle releva la tête pour voir Reggie et Riche la regarder d'un air surpris, tandis que Sacha lui lançait un regard plus qu'appréciateur et que Régis semblait pensif. Reggie se leva, rejoignant Ondine et l'observant les yeux brillants.

—T'as progressé, dis donc !

—N'est-ce pas ? rayonna Ondine avec un sourire éblouissant.

Richie s'approcha à son tour, cependant moins vivement que Reggie, pour aller saluer la prestation de la bassiste à coup de « Putain, meuf, t'es largement meilleure que notre Katerina nationale ! » pendant que Sacha et Régis ne bougeaient pas, se rapprochant un peu. L'arrangeur se pencha à l'oreille de Sacha pour lui murmurer :

—Elle est douée, ta copine…

Sacha se redressa, lançant un regard rempli de fierté à Ondine.

—Normal c'est ma cop… Euh… De quoi tu parles, Régis ?

—Arrête, vous n'êtes pas du tout discrets.

Sacha pinça les lèvres, attendant l'explosion, regardant Ondine s'exciter en discutant avec Reggie, pousser Richie qui venait de la vanner, ponctuant son geste d'un « T'es con, Richie ». Il la trouva vraiment belle ainsi, et goûtait enfin la véritable signification de la dernière volonté de son père. Il se força à détourner le regard pour observer Régis, s'apprêtant à subir le châtiment de celui-ci qui se contenta de sourire.

—On a tous nos petits secrets. Disons que je suis pas au courant pour toi et Waters. En échange de quoi je ne suis jamais venu ici et je ne vous ai jamais proposé de faire les arrangements d'Absol.

Sacha hocha la tête, complètement soufflé. Il retrouvait enfin son meilleur ami, celui qui était parti il y a des années de ça, celui qui l'avait abandonné dans un moment où il avait besoin de soutien. Régis lui tendit une main discrète que Sacha empoigna avec force émotion, puis ils se levèrent, rejoignant les trois autres qui blaguaient, Ondine ayant reposé son instrument pour s'étirer. Sacha pinça les lèvres en voyant son tee-shirt remonter et dévoiler une partie de son tatouage.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est laid, ce truc, commenta-t-il.

—Je t'emmerde, rétorqua Ondine en tirant sur l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. Moi, je l'aime.

—Un produit dérivé des Red Hot, voilà ce que tu es devenue.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Sacha, le regardant par en dessous, pensant quelques minutes que si elle avait mis des talons elle serait à sa taille et pourrait affronter son regard avec plus de facilité. Elle savait, pourtant, qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, même si elle ne reniait pas une seule seconde ce qu'elle était.

—Je t'emmerde toujours, Sacha. Tu n'es pas mon père.

—Je sais, je sais, je ne suis même pas le quart du dixième de l'homme qu'il était, je n'ai pas oublié.

Il coupa court au début de dispute alors qu'Ondine se mordillait les lèvres, se souvenant des propos durs qu'elle avait tenus. Se tournant vers Régis, Sacha annonça :

—Sinon, Todd laisse toujours sa guitare ici, il ne la ramène pas chez lui, son père a tendance à casser tout ce qui lui appartient, quand il a trop bu. Si tu veux, tu peux prendre sa place. C'est pas ta Gibson, hein, c'est un truc de merde, mais bon, pour aujourd'hui, ça devrait suffire, non ?

Régis hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers l'endroit que désignait Sacha alors que Reggie s'apprêtait à protester que Chen n'était pas le bienvenu. Il capta le regard de Sacha qui le suppliait de ne rien dire et le rappeur pinça les lèvres. Il pouvait bien faire un effort pour un répétathon.

* * *

><p>—Raaaaah, j'en peux pluuuuus, soupira Ondine en se laissant tomber sur le canapé défoncé à côté de Sacha qui buvait à même une bouteille de lait en verre.<p>

Elle observa ses mains douloureuses, les cernes qui se dessinaient sur les visages de tout le monde et le sourire béat de Sacha qui reboucha sa bouteille de lait.

Il se sentait bien. Il était dix heures du matin, ils avaient répété toute la nuit, faisant une petite pause toutes les deux heures et Reggie n'arrivait plus à parler, Richie avait la voix enrouée, les trois autres avaient les bras endoloris. Mais Sacha se sentait bien. Il était à sa place, ainsi. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, l'odeur d'Ondine parvenait jusqu'à son nez, il avait mal partout parce qu'ils avaient travaillé comme des fous, pour pouvoir se mettre en place correctement.

Il passa son bras derrière les épaules d'Ondine sans même s'en rendre compte et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa copine, qui écarquilla les yeux, formant sur ses lèvres une question muette en direction de Reggie « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ». Sacha soupira de bien-être, ne réalisant toujours pas qu'il tenait Ondine contre lui. Elle finit par se détendre et s'appuyer sur l'épaule du garçon, sous les regards fatigués des autres qui étaient trop épuisés pour faire le moindre commentaire.

—En fait, le bonheur, c'est ça, affirma Sacha d'une voix exténuée.

Contre lui, Ondine hocha la tête. Elle n'avait vraiment besoin de rien de plus. Elle en oubliait presque qu'elle n'était qu'une remplaçante, que c'était un simple cadeau de Noël que Sacha lui avait fait, qu'elle n'était pas la bassiste d'Absol. Sa vie, c'était à ça qu'elle voulait la consacrer, elle en était sûre. Pourtant, bloquée comme elle l'était dans l'entreprise familiale, elle ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Mentalement, elle bénissait Sacha de lui avoir permis de connaître ça, même l'espace d'une journée. Elle leva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son petit ami, dans un baiser plein de tendresse, avec un léger sourire, se lassant temporairement des faux-semblants qu'elle se devait d'entretenir. Elle était trop fatiguée pour faire semblant de toute façon.

—Merci, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

—Mais de quoi ? répondit Sacha, les yeux clos comme si ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse les ouvrir.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle entremêla leurs doigts, avant de les refermer et de sourire légèrement. Il leva un pouce engourdi, dans un geste lent, caressant doucement la paume d'Ondine, qui soupira de plaisir à son tour, sous les yeux vides de Régis, qui trouvait ça normal, après les avoir vus répéter, qu'ils soient si proches. Reggie, lui, avait toujours su que ça finirait comme ça entre eux et il savait aussi que Sacha aurait le cœur brisé et il ne pouvait rien dire parce qu'au fond, il espérait se tromper.

Pour Richie, qui avait déjà entendu parler de la copine de Sacha, il n'y avait rien de choquant ou d'anormal dans cette caresse légère et cette tendre proximité. Ondine reprit la parole, pour répondre à la question de Sacha.

—Ça faisait cinq ans que je n'avais pas passé un si bon réveillon de Noël.

Elle évita le regard voilé de Reggie qui se tendait à l'évocation de la date anniversaire de la mort d'Aaron et Cecily Waters. Lui-même les avait peu connus, mais il savait ce que c'était d'être arraché à sa famille. Il le vivait. Parfois, son frère et ses parents lui manquaient affreusement. Mais il ne voulait pas s'épancher sur ces sentiments. La vie avait ses détours et ses parents, son frère, l'avaient perdu seuls, en refusant d'admettre qu'il puisse vouloir faire autre chose que de l'informatique. Il observa la réaction de Sacha qui hocha doucement la tête, sa barbe de quelques jours frottant les cheveux d'Ondine dans une rêche caresse, puis il pressa la main de sa copine.

—C'est sûr que ça doit te changer de ta cuite annuelle au rhum. Faudrait que tu te penches sur ton problème avec l'alcool.

Ondine sourit, sans même remarquer le regard choqué que lui portait Régis, effaré d'apprendre que l'héritière Waters était alcoolique. Il savait par Aurore qu'elle avait souvent pris des cuites, mais il ignorait totalement qu'elle avait développé une telle dépendance. Comme quoi, il en avait encore pas mal, des choses à apprendre sur Ondine Waters.

Elle, cependant, ne se demanda même pas comment Sacha pouvait savoir comment elle avait occupé les précédents réveillons. Le personnel de l'hôtel devait discuter dans les couloirs et Lucario n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion, lorsqu'il faisait confiance à quelqu'un. Et il aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession à Sacha, qu'il appelait souvent, quand il se parlait à lui-même sans remarquer qu'Ondine passait par là, « le futur monsieur Ondine Waters ». Elle grimaça d'une façon comique.

—J'ai essayé, une fois. Mais plus je me penchais sur le problème, plus je renversais la bouteille. Alors j'ai arrêté.

Sacha la dévisagea d'un air tellement effaré que Richie ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui résonna comme celui d'une hyène qui s'étouffe, à cause de sa voix cassée par la répétition. Le batteur se demanda quelques secondes s'il devait frapper l'héritière, la câliner ou rire. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Ondine, rieurs. Il se contenta donc d'un « T'es con, Waters » qui fit se tendre légèrement Richie. Le chanteur demanda de sa voix éteinte :

—T'es parente avec Roger ?

—J'aimerais bien, grommela Ondine en pensant à Roger Waters, le bassiste de Pink Floyd, mais non.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, un peu plus tendu, alors que Sacha se rendait compte qu'il avait gaffé, en appelant Ondine par son nom de famille alors que tous s'étaient évertués toute la soirée à l'appeler « Misty » pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Richie.

Si quelqu'un détestait les riches plus que Sacha, c'était bien le chanteur et leader d'Absol. Sacha se refusait, du moins sur la théorie, à avoir une liaison avec les femmes trop riches mais il n'avait rien contre l'amitié. Richie, lui, ne voulait même pas leur lancer un regard. Il estimait que c'était injuste que certains jouissent d'une bénie toute puissance alors que d'autres s'acharnaient toute leur vie à s'élever pour ne jamais décoller de leur statut.

Richie détestait tout particulièrement la Waters Corp. qui employait son père et il rejetait en bloc tout ce qui concernait cette compagnie, y compris les quatre filles Waters. Sacha approuvait plus ou moins. Le chanteur était persuadé, intimement, que si son père avait eu une promotion, ce qui lui avait permis de déménager, c'était parce que les Waters voulaient l'avoir à l'œil. Fils de syndicaliste – rare aux États-Unis – Richie avait tendance à penser que tout le patronat était bon à jeter.

Il jeta un regard suspicieux à Ondine avant de finalement soupirer, se levant pour rejoindre l'ordinateur, interpelant Régis afin qu'il se lève à son tour pour récupérer une copie de la maquette d'Absol. Ensemble, ils définirent de se revoir trois jours plus tard, quand tous les membres du collectif seraient de retour, dans la soirée et Ondine protesta vivement.

—Ah non ! Sacha n'est pas disponible !

—Ah bon ? s'étonna ce dernier, depuis quand ?

Ondine se redressa, s'apprêtant à copieusement disputer Sacha, quand elle fut interrompue par un bruit d'alarme provenant de son sac. Elle se sentit pâlir brutalement. C'était la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribuée au Major Bob, pour être sûre d'identifier ses appels. Il s'agissait de son deuxième téléphone qui sonnait. Un Samsung qu'elle avait consacré à tout ce qui concernait la Waters. Elle lança un regard d'excuses à Richie, avant de se précipiter, pour décrocher avec un sonore :

—Waters, j'écoute. Major qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Richie fronça encore plus les sourcils en écoutant la suite de l'apparent monologue de Misty.

—Non, je ne suis pas à l'hôtel, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu me joindre. Que voulait-il ? Comment ça, « pas aux normes » ? C'est un syndicaliste, c'est ça ? Pour eux, rien n'est jamais aux normes. Ce sont des prétextes pour pousser les salariés à la révolte. Autre chose ?

Elle se tut, laissant au major le temps de répondre et Sacha se détendit. Il avait eu peur, quelques instants, qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Lily.

Le Major Robert « Bob » Aldrin était le responsable de la sécurité de la famille Waters et de la Waters Corp. Il avait longtemps travaillé à la CIA, après sa carrière dans l'armée, avant de finalement arrêter de servir son pays suite à un « accident de chasse » dans lequel il avait laissé la moitié de son visage. Aaron Waters l'avait alors recruté pour qu'il s'occupe de la sécurité de son entreprise, tant au niveau des personnes qui y travaillaient – mine de rien, la Waters Corp. avait énormément d'ennemis – qu'au niveau de la clientèle. C'était grâce aux précieuses informations du Major que la multinationale avait pu éviter une association douteuse avec un truand italien qui voulait investir les États-Unis via la position plus qu'avantageuse de la Waters.

Ondine lui avait expliqué, lorsqu'il travaillait encore pour elle, que le Major n'appelait qu'en cas de réels risques de compromission de la sécurité de la Waters. Il appelait donc très peu souvent, il faisait extrêmement bien son métier, avait commenté l'héritière.

Sacha regarda sa petite amie dans sa peau de future P-DG, la trouvant à la fois flippante et magnifique. Il écouta la suite de sa conversation, voyant la nuque d'Ondine se raidir sous ses longs cheveux roux.

—Ils vont m'attendre longtemps. On est le 25 décembre, aujourd'hui, il est parfaitement hors de question que je me penche sur les devis pour le Clémentiville le jour de Noël. Ils n'ont peut-être pas de vie, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. De plus, je ne suis pas la P-DG de la Waters. Ils doivent s'adresser à Violette, pour ça.

Elle laissa passer un nouveau silence durant lequel Richie perdit toutes ses couleurs, une moue dégoûtée s'imprimant sur son visage. Ondine lui tournait le dos et ne remarquait donc pas la lueur de haine qui traversait ses yeux.

—COMBIEN ? C'est absolument hors de question. Je ne débourserai pas autant pour ces travaux-là. Les « Ouvrifiers » nous prendront sans doute deux fois moins pour un travail mieux réussi. Et je me fiche totalement qu'Archéodong veuille que ce soit cette entreprise qui travaille sur ses plans. C'est lui, peut-être, qui les donne, les cinq cents milles dollars réclamés ? C'est non. Moitié moins, minimum, ça sera largement suffisant. Je refuse qu'ils se fassent de la marge là-dessus. Comme vous me l'avez habilement rappelé, Major, j'ai acheté le Clémentiville en mon nom et non au nom de la Waters. Un petit agrandissement, refaire l'électricité et repenser la décoration ne me coûtera pas un demi-million. Si l'architecte n'est pas d'accord, dites-lui qu'il me rappelle en personne et qu'il comprendra comment négocie une vraie Waters. Autre chose ?

La voix d'Ondine était de plus en plus énervée et Sacha dégustait à sa juste valeur la tension dans les épaules, les frémissements dans la voix, la rage contenue qui ne se voyait que dans la main d'Ondine qui tâtait ses poches à la recherche de son étui à cigarettes, pour en allumer une, comme elle le faisait trop souvent quand elle téléphonait plus d'une minute. Sacha finit par lever les yeux au ciel et se redresser pour s'approcher d'Ondine par derrière, l'enlacer en glissant les mains dans les poches du boyfriend de l'héritière, attrapant briquet, étui à cigarettes et déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de sa petite amie. Il ouvrit l'étui, en tira une cigarette qu'il glissa entre les lèvres d'Ondine, avant d'actionner le briquet. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva autour d'eux et la voix du Major parvint à l'oreille de Sacha :

—Plusieurs choses, effectivement.

Le ton était sec, les mots clairs, les phrases concises. Un militaire dans toute sa splendeur. Le Major annonça tout d'abord qu'il désapprouvait complètement la façon dont elle avait quitté le repas de famille la veille, mais que Sacha était un plutôt bon choix, compte tenu de ses « états de service ». Il enchaîna en disant que Lily allait être rapatriée par hélicoptère de sa colonie au ski. Elle avait fait une mauvaise chute qui lui avait cassé un poignet et elle refusait de voir ses copains s'amuser sans elle. Ondine grimaça et raccrocha sur un « très bien, j'arrive » sonore.

Elle jeta son téléphone dans son sac et soupira dans les bras de Sacha qui fronça les sourcils.

—T'as entendu ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement inquiet.

Sacha hocha la tête d'un air tout aussi alerte et Ondine passa une main sur son visage.

—Merde, mais comment je vais faire ?

Sacha serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'Ondine et un raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête vers Richie qui semblait vraiment énervé. Il fit un pas vers eux, Reggie s'interposa en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

—Stop, Richie. Je t'arrête avant même que tu commences. C'est pas le moment. Ondine, interpela l'héritier déchu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ondine s'arracha à l'étreinte de Sacha qui la retint, refusant de la lâcher et elle sourit tristement.

—C'est Lily. Elle s'est cassé le poignet au ski. Elle va être insupportable.

—Merde, grogna Reggie, tandis que Régis refermait le boîtier du CD où la maquette d'Absol était maintenant gravée.

Le parvenu connaissait la situation d'Ondine, avec sa sœur aînée. Lily Waters était née retardée mentalement. Il l'avait appris par Aurore alors qu'ils rentraient, accompagnés par Paul et Nina, de cette soirée au McDo où l'héritière Waters leur en avait mis plein la tronche, chacun à leur tour. Si Nina avait ri, si Paul avait pincé les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur, Régis s'était contenté de hocher la tête d'un air compatissant. Aurore avait donc consenti à développer. Ondine était la seule à réellement consacrer du temps à sa sœur, depuis que leurs parents étaient morts. La jeune femme retardée était cependant passionnée par le dessin et était bourrée de talent. Si quoique ce soit l'empêchait de dessiner, elle devenait insupportable.

Régis grogna légèrement et s'approcha.

—Hey, Waters, si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, t'hésite pas à m'appeler, hein ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

—Et pourquoi je t'appellerai, toi ?

—J'en sais rien, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle arrête de lui sauter à la gorge à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose. Sacha hocha la tête et sourit.

—Merci, Régis, c'est cool. Allez, _pétasse,_ il est temps que tu bouges tes grosses fesses et que tu y ailles.

—Je t'emmerde, connard, rétorqua Ondine en repoussant Sacha avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Si t'es pas content de mes fesses, ne les regarde pas, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Cependant, elle était déjà plus calme. Elle se dirigea vers son sweat-shirt, qu'elle remit précipitamment, puis elle se tourna vers Richie.

—Je suis désolée, Richie…

—Ne m'adresse même pas la parole, Ondine Waters, future P-DG de la Waters Corp. Quand je pense que je te trouvais sympathique, éructa le chanteur de sa voix fatiguée, alors qu'en fait, tu n'es qu'une de ces pouffiasses d'héritières qui bâillonnent mon père !

—Ton père ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

—Ah oui, George Thomas, le syndicaliste. Et bien, quoi ? Qui l'empêche de parler ?

Ondine avait levé un sourcil moqueur.

—Je l'ai reçu dans mon bureau encore la semaine dernière et il n'avait pas l'air pieds et poings liés. À mon avis, Richie, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Richie ouvrit la bouche et la referma, coupé par Reggie :

—Écoute, leader, je connais Ondine Waters depuis le lycée privé. Et…

Il sourit, puis ce fut Sacha qui termina la phrase.

—Elle est différente. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle mène une vie aussi simple que possible, j'ai vécu un mois avec elle et crois-moi, elle est différente.

Ondine éclata de rire en terminant de réunir ses affaires.

—Dis pas ça comme ça, on pourrait presque croire que tu t'attaches à moi.

Richie, Reggie et Régis échangèrent un regard halluciné. Comment ça, s'attacher ? Ils étaient dingues l'un de l'autre, ça aurait même crevé les yeux d'un aveugle ! Sacha rosit, s'approcha de l'héritière et la serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de sa copine, respirant son odeur.

—_Je __me __suis __habitué __à __t__'__avoir __près __de __moi__… _Ça t'embête si je viens avec toi ? Je suis inquiet pour Lily…

—N… Non, pas du tout. Tu conduis ?

—Ah non, protesta Sacha, j'en ai marre de conduire à chaque fois qu'on va quelque part ! Je croyais que tu aimais ça ! Et puis, _merde_, je vais finir par m'y habituer à tes voitures de luxe et j'aime pas l'idée de tromper ma titine avec tes grosses bagnoles…

Ondine éclata de rire, alors que Sacha saluait les trois autres. Quand il tendit la main à Régis, ce dernier secoua la tête.

—Non, il faut que j'y aille aussi, je vais partir en même temps que vous. J'ai pas mal de travail et… Euh, Waters, je pense t'utiliser lâchement comme prétexte pour ma disparition d'hier soir.

Ondine hocha la tête et les trois partirent. Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de l'Aston Martin d'Ondine, qui tranchait bien dans le décor un peu délabré du port, Régis pâlit en sentant une odeur de marée remonter. Sacha lui donna une tape dans le dos.

—T'as toujours le mal de mer ?

—Oui.

Il souffla profondément pour se calmer et attrapa les clés de sa moto dans sa poche et Ondine lui saisit le bras, d'un air profondément excité.

—T'as le permis moto ?

—Ouais, soupira Régis. Mais là, je suis sur ma vieille 125, elle sert à rien, elle se traîne complètement… Pourquoi ?

—Faudra qu'on se fasse une course un jour, fanfaronna Ondine. On ira louer le circuit d'à côté ! Ta meilleure bécane contre ma LF-A. Je vais l'avoir pour Noël, Daisy me l'a promis ! Elle vient juste de sortir et il va me falloir quelqu'un pour la tester.

—Mon Aprillia RSV contre ta Lexus LF-A ? Tu veux m'éclater, c'est ça ? On prend rendez-vous quand ?

Régis semblait oublier son mal de mer alors qu'il pensait à la sensation de la vitesse, l'adrénaline de la course, les risques à faire s'affronter une voiture et une moto. Sacha leva les yeux au ciel. Ben voilà, ils s'étaient trouvés un point commun, ces deux-là. Ils finiraient par se tuer ensemble sur un circuit.

—Je te préviens, ma machine passe de 0 à 100 en 3,3 secondes.

—Ma Lexus est à propulsion. Et je réagis plus vite que n'importe qui sur circuit, contre Ondine visiblement vexée de voir qu'un deux-roues avait une meilleure accélération que sa future Lexus. Et le départ, c'est rien, si t'es pas bon sur le reste. Est-ce que tu seras capable de tenir la distance ?

—On verra bien.

Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main et Sacha soupira quand Ondine prit place derrière le volant. Il allait encore être malade. La conduite d'Ondine était déplorable quand elle était énervée comme elle l'était.

* * *

><p>Sacha soupira en passant le petit muret du cimetière, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis l'enterrement de son père. Il n'avait jamais réussi à aller sur la tombe de celui qui l'avait élevé et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en sentait le besoin, le désir. Il s'arrêta de marcher quelques secondes, son regard balaya l'ensemble de tombes qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Il ne savait plus exactement où se trouvait celle de son père et il se sentit coupable. Soudain, il se remit à marcher, montant un peu le son sur son lecteur MP3, adorant la chanson qui passait dans ses oreilles, même s'il préfèrerait s'arracher la langue plutôt que l'avouer à l'héritière, qui lui en ferait sans doute une crise d'hystérie. Il s'arrêta devant la tombe de son père et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il contempla l'épitaphe et s'assit contre le marbre, à même la neige qui lui mouillait le pantalon en fondant. Mais il n'en avait cure.<p>

Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais en tournant la tête, il aperçut une petite boîte métallique. Intrigué, il l'attrapa, l'ouvrit et sourit en tombant sur une image de lui et de l'héritière, figés sur papier glacé. Il attrapa le lot de photos et les regarda les unes après les autres, en commençant à parler.

Il justifia son absence les trois dernières années, expliquant qu'il n'était pas prêt à passer du vif au mort, qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de parler de son père au passé, qu'il était désolé, aussi, du mal qu'il avait dû lui faire, si, comme Flora le croyait, il y avait une vie après la mort. Il regretta d'avoir été lâche, de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite ce que son père avait dit, de s'être évertué à croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir quelqu'un. Il sourit avant de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de Noël, une semaine déjà, il affirma qu'il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Régis le temps d'une soirée, le temps de Noël.

—C'était toi, Papa ? C'était toi, qui, là-haut, quelque part, tentais de me faire passer un message ? Je l'ai compris, P'pa. La naissance ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? Si on se bat pour faire ce qu'on aime, si on se bat pour être ce qu'on est et non ce que les autres veulent faire de nous, on peut vaincre tous les obstacles ! Et tu sais quoi, P'pa ? On a reçu notre invitation pour le Tremplin Indigo.

Sacha soupçonnait Richie de ne rien avoir dit plus tôt, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore le niveau. Il lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle juste après avoir écouté l'arrangement de Régis sur Hot et lui avoir confié le reste des morceaux. À ce moment-là, le leader d'Absol s'était approché et avait tendu un prospectus à Sacha, qui l'avait déplié pour lire :

_**« Tremplin Indigo2011.**_

_**À l'intention de Richard Thomas, leader de Chuchmur, ainsi qu'à ses musiciens.**_

_**La formation suivante est conviée à participer à la première étape de sélection au Tremplin Indigo qui se déroulera les 6, 7, 8, 9 et 10 septembre 2011 au Walt Disney Concert Hall de Los Angeles, Californie :**_

_**Richard « Richie » Thomas, chant, composition.**_

_**Reggie Jobbs, chant, paroles.**_

_**Todd Chattam, guitare.**_

_**Katerina « Cathy » Clemens, basse.**_

_**Sacha Ketchum, batterie.**_

…_**, clavier (note de la direction : veuillez nous retourner dans les plus brefs délais le nom de votre clavier.)**_

_**Peter « Posipi » Bradley, DJ.**_

_**Nicholas « Negapi » Bradley, DJ.**_

…_**, arrangements (note de la direction : veuillez nous retourner dans les plus brefs délais le nom de votre arrangeur.)**_

_**Nous vous rappelons qu'il est obligatoire de nous transmettre les partitions de vos compositions avant le début des épreuves. N'oubliez pas d'y inscrire le nom de l'arrangeur.**_

_**Ci-joint, le règlement intérieur du Tremplin Indigo, ainsi que la liste des pièces à fournir afin de compléter et de valider votre dossier d'inscription. Le programme sera envoyé ultérieurement à chacun des membres.**_

_**Sincères salutations,**_

_**Le service Inscriptions. »**_

À force de le relire, Sacha avait fini par le connaître par cœur. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il repensait à son nom inscrit dans un courrier officiel du monde du spectacle, il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler d'excitation. Il y était ! Plus que quelques mois et il échapperait à Boston, à Palette, à ce statut minable d'agent d'entretien, à cette fausse réussite qui l'avait amené, plus par hasard qu'autre chose, à prendre la tête de son quartier. Il n'aurait plus à se soucier d'autre chose que de son jeu, que de rythme, de batterie, de rapcore, de musique. Il allait rencontrer de vrais musiciens, des gens qui jouent, qui se sont battus toute leur vie pour être reconnus, il allait pouvoir serrer la main de Flea et rendre Ondine verte de rage.

Il se sentit perdre son sourire quand le visage de sa petite amie s'imposa à son esprit, puis, par extension celui de Flora. Sa décision était vraiment égoïste. Il soupira en contemplant une photo de Flora et lui, en plein milieu d'une boîte de nuit, le Medditika. Il savait bien qu'elles voulaient aussi se lancer dans la musique et se faire un nom, même si l'héritière était coincée dans son devoir familial, tout autant que Flora ne voudrait pas partir sans Max qui lui-même ne voulait pas quitter Boston. C'était ainsi qu'il se donnait bonne conscience. De toute façon, même s'il leur proposait de venir, elles refuseraient. Et puis, pourquoi proposerait-il à Ondine ? Comment ? « Je t'aime, viens avec moi mener une vie de bohème à Los Angeles, où on deviendra des artistes, jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes que tu as des obligations familiales » ?

Au moins, à défaut d'être réellement intelligent, il était lucide et avait les pieds presque sur terre. Son histoire avec l'héritière, même si ça lui faisait mal, prendrait fin quand il quitterait Boston, en avril.

Richie et les autres partiraient d'abord, pour s'installer et faire les auditions du clavier. Lui les rejoindrait sur place après avoir réglé certaines choses. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, parce que lui, contrairement à la plupart des membres d'Absol, aurait des scrupules à s'en aller sans s'organiser un minimum. Au moins pour sa mère, il devait faire en sorte de pouvoir lui laisser quelque chose, pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver du travail, une fois sur place, donc, il ne pourrait peut-être pas lui envoyer de quoi survivre sans lui. S'il voulait pouvoir se concentrer sur sa musique, il devrait avoir l'esprit libre. Et s'inquiéter pour sa mère ne ferait plus partie de ses prérogatives.

Sacha sourit une nouvelle fois, en attrapant la photo d'Ondine l'embrassant sur la joue. Il la plia et la glissa dans son portefeuille.

—Pardon, P'pa, je te la vole, mais je suis sûr que tu comprendras pourquoi.

Sacha se leva finalement, attrapant son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche, répondant à l'appel qu'il recevait.

—T'es en retard ! aboya la voix d'Ondine, lui vrillant les oreilles alors qu'il n'avait même pas prononcé un mot.

Il grimaça en regardant sa montre. Le repas organisé par Ondine pour fêter à la fois la nouvelle année avec un peu d'avance et Noël avec un peu de retard était prévu pour onze heures et il était onze heures trente.

—T'as cinq minutes pour arriver.

—C'est bon, ça va, j'arrive, le temps de choper le bus…

Un silence résonna à son oreille suivi d'un soupir.

—T'es où, là ?

—Au cimetière… Je suis là dans trente minutes. De toute façon, les autres arrivent pas avant midi et demi.

Un nouveau soupir l'informa :

—Tu me fais chier, Sacha. Dépêche-toi.

Ondine raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et Sacha sourit en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche. Avant de partir, il se le promettait, il lui dirait. Il lui dirait qu'il l'aime, et qu'il chérira son souvenir, le souvenir de leur éphémère liaison comme le plus précieux de tous les trésors et qu'elle resterait sa muse toute sa carrière. Et tant pis si pour elle, il n'est qu'un nom, une tentative bizarre de fuir son mariage avec Régis.

* * *

><p><em>Allez, plus qu'un chapitre et c'est la fin de la première partie ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, les choses commencent à s'arranger, c'est formidable !<em>


	13. XIII

**Playlist du chapitre :**

Suite Anglaise n°3 en sol mineur, Bach.

Rodrigo: Concierto De Aranjuez - 2. Adagio, John Williams, The Seville Concert.

Sur La Voix Ferré, Pascal Obispo, Les Fleurs du Bien.

Ensemble Pour Toujours, Pokémon OST.

Embryons Desséchés, Satie.

Somewhere Only We Know, Keane, Hopes And Fears.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII.<strong>

Sacha grimaça en passant la porte qui donnait sur la salle de musique de l'hôtel particulier Waters, d'où une musique qu'il connaissait bien s'échappait, la suite anglaise n°3 en sol mineur de Bach. Une musique que l'héritière jouait quand elle était énervée. Il soupira en observant sa petite amie à la dérobée. Plongée dans une partition, ses doigts couraient sur le piano, ratant souvent des notes, lui arrachant des froncements de sourcils excédés.

Sacha déglutit et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, en voyant l'immense horloge derrière Ondine et le piano afficher un indécent midi et quart. Comment pourrait-il avouer à l'héritière qu'il avait raté l'arrêt du bus et qu'il avait dû venir en courant ?

La rousse leva les yeux sur Sacha rapidement et le garçon sentit le jeu de la jeune femme devenir un peu plus fluide, un peu moins tendu, comme si elle était rassurée de le voir là, près d'elle. Il sourit légèrement, un peu plus confiant, quand la voix d'Ondine s'éleva par-dessus le son du piano.

—T'es en retard, connard.

—Je sais, je…

Elle appuya de tous ses doigts sur les touches du piano, avant de le refermer d'un geste sec, faisant baisser les yeux de Sacha. Elle attrapa les partitions posées sur le pupitre et longea le piano à queue, la partition dans la main, s'approchant d'une bibliothèque qui se trouvait près de la porte où Sacha se trouvait, tête baissée et regard craintif. Ondine rangea la partition dans un épais dossier marqué « Bach, piano », pour le reposer à côté de « Bach, luth ».

Ondine aurait adoré savoir jouer du luth. Les arrangements contemporains des œuvres de Bach pour la guitare, lui qui n'écrivait que pour le luth, n'aimant pas la guitare qu'il trouvait trop silencieuse, l'avaient toujours laissée admirative et les jouer au luth devait être merveilleux. Évidemment, ça ne valait pas ce qu'elle aimait jouer à la basse, bien entendu.

Elle sourit légèrement en passant devant Sacha, le poussant de devant la porte et l'ignorer totalement. Elle avait reçu deux places pour aller voir Pierre Stern en concert. Il passait à Boston le trois janvier, pour un concert exceptionnel, dans la trempe du Seville Concert de John Williams. Ce mec, c'était l'héritier de celui qui était considéré comme le plus grand guitariste classique du monde. Il était totalement incroyable et aller le voir en concert la remplirait de joie, ses interprétations étaient sublimes. Ce type était un monstre de la musique. Diplômé de Julliard depuis quatre ans, il jouait divinement de trois instruments : la guitare, le saxophone – logique, le phrasé en saxophone et en guitare étaient assez semblables – et de la contrebasse. Il flirtait aussi parfois avec le violoncelle, paraissait-il. Un homme polyvalent, en quelque sorte.

Ondine interrompit ses pensées quand elle entendit Sacha lui courir après dans le couloir, l'interpelant de façon vraiment peu discrète :

—Hey ! Waters, attends-moi !

Il rejoignit rapidement, alors qu'elle ne faisait pas mine de ralentir. Il passa devant elle, marchant à reculons pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

—Tu m'en veux ?

—Ne m'adresse pas la parole, veux-tu ? On reparlera quand tu sauras écrire sans faute le mot ponctualité.

Ondine poussa de nouveau Sacha de son chemin, mais il ne se laissa pas faire, alors même qu'ils atteignaient le hall d'entrée, où Lucario contemplait le manège des jeunes gens avec un air affligé sur le visage. Ondine s'arrêta de marcher et Sacha lui faisait face.

—Je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès d'arriver en retard, je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus.

—C'est clair. La prochaine fois que j'organise des trucs, je ne t'invite pas.

Sacha s'approcha d'un pas en secouant la tête, tandis qu'Ondine retroussait une lèvre boudeuse – cette moue faisait craquer Sacha. C'était tellement mignon de la voir bouder comme une gamine, alors qu'elle était la femme la plus puissante du monde – en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

—Dis pas ça, commenta Sacha avec un sourire. En plus, je suis le premier à être arrivé, tes autres invités sont même pas là. D'ailleurs… Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir plus tôt ?

Ondine, outrée, repartit vers l'escalier dont elle gravit les marches à toute allure avec un « Va crever, Sacha » qu'il ne comprit pas. Elle disparut sur le palier du premier étage, rejoignant probablement ses appartements, dans lesquels Sacha n'avait pas le droit d'entrer. Le jeune se tourna vers Lucario qui feignait de ne pas espionner la conversation :

—Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Le maître d'hôtel ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il éclata d'un rire éraillé, s'appuyant sur sa canne pour ne pas tomber sous la bêtise que venait de proférer Sacha. Comme si ce n'était pas évident. Sacha haussa les épaules :

—Mais quoi ?

—C'est pourtant évident, jeune Sacha.

Lucario essuya une larme de rire en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, toussant fortement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri. Sacha sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, ne voyant vraiment pas pourquoi l'héritière avait voulu qu'il vienne plus tôt. S'il était arrivé à l'heure, ils se seraient sûrement retrouvés tout seuls tous les deux et…

—Oh. Euh. Mince… Je fais quoi ?

—Tu te fais tout petit et tu attends que ça passe, rétorqua Daisy Waters qui pénétrait dans le hall depuis la porte d'entrée.

Sacha se tourna vers elle et s'approcha, hésitant quant à la façon de saluer l'aînée de sa petite amie. Elle lui souriait doucement depuis la colonne sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée, faisant signe à une personne qui la suivait de poser les cartons près de la porte de l'appartement de Lucario. Le livreur s'exécuta et elle lança au maître d'hôtel :

—Pouvez-vous demander à ce qu'une nouvelle ventilation soit installée dans la bibliothèque ? Il faut rajouter les livres de décoration d'intérieur qu'on vient de me livrer.

—Et pour ça, il faut changer la ventilation ? s'étonna Sacha en repensant aux grandes fenêtres de la bibliothèque du deuxième étage, qui avait plus de livres qu'il n'aurait pu en imaginer. Il suffirait d'ouvrir la baie vitrée…

Daisy pouffa en se tournant vers Sacha.

—La ventilation, c'est le nom qu'on donne aux indications inscrites au-dessus des rayonnages d'une librairie… T'as pas changé, toi…

Interrogateur, Sacha glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il ne pouvait pas changer foncièrement en quelques jours… Elle enchaîna.

—Tu as juste grandi, depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vus.

—Euh oui, en fait, non, commenta Sacha. C'est les chaussures qui font ça, mais je mesure toujours un mètre soixante-treize.

Daisy éclata encore plus de rire en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans le petit salon. Il adressa un geste à Lucario, avant de se laisser guider par les bruits de talons qui claquent sur le marbre du hall, avant d'être étouffés dans la moquette amarante du petit salon où un feu ronronnait doucement. Elle s'enfonça dans un fauteuil juste en face de la cheminée, invitant d'un geste de la main Sacha à faire de même. Il hésita quelques secondes, s'asseyant du bout des fesses sur un canapé en tissu vert bouteille, contemplant une table basse en pin, dont les finitions lui rappelaient étrangement les dernières œuvres de son père, sur la fin de sa vie.

Quand Orain était tombé malade, il avait d'abord refusé d'être hospitalisé et il avait arrêté son activité de charpentier, pour se consacrer à la menuiserie, dans son petit atelier. Sa dernière création était un miroir qui était inachevé. Le cadre n'était pas totalement sculpté et Sacha l'avait laissé dans le garage, ne pouvant s'en débarrasser.

Daisy croisa et décroisa les jambes, faisant déglutir Sacha qui gardait le regard fixé sur les cuisses serrées dans un collant en laine gris, qui s'associait à une robe en laine noire, au maillage grossier, qui, parfois, laissait deviner la peau de Daisy. Elle sourit de plus belle en allumant une cigarette, crapotant la première bouffée qui la fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Elle l'observait tranquillement, alors que lui-même se sentait rougir sous la fixation intense à laquelle il avait droit, comme s'il passait un entretien d'embauche absolument vital. Il tenta de lever les yeux des cuisses qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient devant lui, Daisy cherchant toujours une position confortable et il déglutit de nouveau. Heureusement que l'héritière ne s'habillait pas ainsi. Si elle le faisait, il finirait par tomber à genoux et lui faire un serment d'allégeance éternelle. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en relevant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Daisy.

—Euh…

—Tu sais, Ondine attendait ta venue avec impatience.

—Ah ?

—Oui, confirma Daisy. Elle voulait en profiter pour te demander si tu étais libre le trois janvier, pour t'amener à un concert.

Sacha baissa les yeux et battit un rythme imaginaire sur les accoudoirs du canapé.

—Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Elle me dit jamais rien et elle s'étonne que je fasse des gaffes, mais je peux pas deviner, moi…

—Elle est mal à l'aise avec ces choses-là, excusa Daisy en haussant les épaules.

—Faut dire qu'elle n'est pas très penchée sur l'amour, commenta Sacha.

—C'est une grande romantique, dans le fond, détrompa l'aînée. Regarde, elle compte bien rester vierge jusqu'au mariage…

Sacha détourna rapidement les yeux et passa nerveusement la main sur ses joues rasées de près, triturant sa lèvre, nerveux. Ces gestes retinrent l'attention de Daisy qui n'y prêta pas beaucoup plus de réflexion, parce que Sacha répondait :

—Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse parler de romantisme, quand il s'agit de préserver des traditions familiales.

—Des quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ces traditions sont…

—Ta gueule, Dais', lança une voix depuis la porte. Ce qui se passe dans notre famille et dans ma tête ne concerne pas ce connard.

Sacha soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers la porte, regardant Ondine de la tête aux pieds. Choqué, il s'arrêta sur le jean de coupe droite qu'elle portait et le pull à col roulé en cachemire, sur les boucles bien dessinées de ses cheveux et sur le léger maquillage qui accentuait la puissance du regard assassin qu'elle lui jetait. Il ne fit aucun commentaire pourtant.

—Ondine, viens donc par ici, on discutait, avec Sacha, tu veux pas venir prendre un verre et fumer une cigarette avec nous ?

—Certainement pas, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de passer du temps avec lui ?

Daisy rit en voyant une petite rougeur apparaître sur les joues de sa sœur qui repartait.

—D'autant plus que tu as commandé la seule vodka que je ne peux pas boire.

Daisy éclata d'un rire sadique sous l'air incrédule de Sacha. Elle paraissait si gentille juste avant qu'Ondine n'arrive et d'un coup, elle ressemblait à Violette Waters, que Sacha n'avait vu que sur les photos, mais qui respirait la méchanceté. Ondine s'arrêta et se tendit, se retenant au cadran de la porte, pour se tourner lentement vers sa sœur, les yeux plissés.

—Tu le fais exprès ? C'est ça ?

—C'était juste une petite blague…

—Elle a failli me coûter la vie l'année dernière, ta petite blague à la con, s'énerva Ondine en se rapprochant de sa sœur pour se jeter sur elle.

Sacha se leva vivement et ceintura Ondine, se disant que ça devenait une habitude pour lui de s'interposer entre l'héritière et une autre fille. Ondine se débattit dans les bras de Sacha qui força davantage.

—Lâche-moi, je vais lui faire la peau ! Putain, Daisy, tu as failli me tuer avec ta vodka aux piments ! J'y suis mortellement allergique, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne !

Daisy pâlit légèrement et ne bougea pas du fauteuil où elle était, alors que Sacha retenait toujours Ondine qui se souvenait de cette période d'hospitalisation.

Elle avait subi un lavage d'estomac, elle avait frôlé la mort, une fois de plus, parce qu'elle avait ingéré cet aliment auquel elle était allergique, un des nombreux, via une boisson qu'elle adorait tout particulièrement, la vodka. Les piments, les carottes et pas mal d'autres choses étaient pour elle une source d'angoisse ultime. Elle pouvait en mourir, si elle n'était pas soignée à temps et il n'existait pas encore de moyens de la désensibiliser à ça. Six mois auparavant, elle avait été hospitalisée. Elle se souvenait de Drew Lowell qui était venu à son chevet en taxi.

« J'ai eu un accident de voiture… Ma BMW est morte. » lui avait-il dit d'un air lointain. Ondine avait pouffé en rétorquant qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre une autre voiture. Elle détestait foncièrement cette marque de voitures. Puis ils avaient discuté, un peu, Drew lui demandant si leur voyage en Russie était annulé. Ondine avait protesté que non, qu'elle serait d'aplomb pour partir là-bas, comme ils le faisaient tous les ans. Chaque année, ils partaient la dernière semaine de juillet et la première semaine d'août dans un pays différent.

En réalité, ils étaient très proches. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, maître Lowell suivant Aaron Waters dans tous ses déplacements. Drew et Ondine restaient distants en public, pour ne pas montrer cette amitié, pour que personne ne vienne la salir, parce que personne ne pourrait la comprendre. Elle n'était pas dans les rangs et dans les normes, ils n'avaient aucun autre point commun que les voyages.

Il arrivait souvent que Drew débarque à l'hôtel particulier Waters. Il montait dans la chambre d'Ondine, attrapait un livre de Montesquieu et s'installait à côté d'elle sur son lit, alors qu'elle épluchait un magazine de voitures, pour connaître toutes les nouveautés. Ils restaient là des heures, dans le silence et au bout d'un moment, Ondine se tournait vers lui pour lui proposer de manger des spécialités marocaines, que la cuisinière avait préparé pour fêter la fin du ramadan, ou juste pour faire plaisir à Lily qui raffolait de cette cuisine. Alors il hochait la tête et Ondine décrochait son téléphone pour appuyer sur la touche six. Et un plateau était monté. Ils discutaient de leur dernier voyage, ou du prochain pendant leur goûter puis ils se replongeaient dans leur lecture, Ondine commentant à mi-voix les avancées technologiques, Drew s'extasiant sur la clairvoyance de Montesquieu.

Peu de gens étaient au fait de cette amitié. Dans l'entourage d'Ondine, par exemple, il n'y avait que Harley qui le savait. De temps en temps, il partait avec eux en voyage, les laissant explorer le pays où ils étaient, tandis qu'il squattait le Marais local pour accumuler les conquêtes et perfectionner sa danse en apprenant les pas typiques de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ainsi, Ondine connaissait l'existence de Flora bien avant qu'Aurore ne pense lui apprendre. Drew comptait d'ailleurs les présenter l'une à l'autre mais avait renoncé à cette idée quand il avait su qu'Ondine et Flora se connaissaient. Il était simplement venu compléter le groupe d'une façon plutôt naturelle.

Ondine retint un grognement énervé quand elle réalisa que ce « type avec qui tu t'entendrais comme larron en foire, j'en suis sûr » n'était autre que Sacha. Elle se débattit davantage dans ses bras alors qu'il la ceinturait toujours plus fort, elle griffait ses mains pour qu'il la lâche, enfonçant ses ongles manucurés dans la peau de Sacha, qui grimaçait de douleur.

—Je l'ignorais, moi, commenta Daisy d'une voix tranquille. Comment voulais-tu que je connaisse ton passé médical sur le bout des doigts ?

—Tu es ma sœur, je te rappelle ! Tu dois savoir que…

Daisy se leva et interrompit Ondine en levant une main impérieuse.

—J'ai un souffle au cœur, Ondine. Est-ce que tu le savais ?

—Qu… Quoi ?

Daisy ignora la réflexion de sa sœur pour se rasseoir, écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table basse, alors que Sacha lâchait Ondine qui semblait calmée. L'aînée continua :

—Et Violette a longtemps été pyromane. Et tu l'ignorais. Pourtant, nous sommes tes sœurs, non ?

Une sonnette tinta et Daisy eut un sourire, alors qu'Ondine ouvrait la bouche, incapable de parler, trop troublée pour réagir à ce que sa sœur venait de lui apprendre. Était-elle trop égoïste ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer ça ? Comment avait-elle pu ignorer des choses aussi importantes ? Elle baissa les yeux, alors que Sacha mordillait ses lèvres, angoissé par la réaction que pourrait avoir Ondine.

—Une partie de tes invités vient d'arriver, Ondine. Tu devrais peut-être y aller. Je vais prendre Lily avec moi, on doit voir Holiday On Ice, cet après-midi et avant, je vais l'amener à son rendez-vous.

Daisy sortit de la pièce en saluant Sacha d'un grand sourire. Il s'empêcha de suivre des yeux la petite robe qui voletait, s'insultant mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment. Ondine secouait doucement la tête, comme si elle ne revenait pas de la découverte qu'elle avait faite, cette découverte tellement blessante. Elle soupira et s'avança vers la porte, sans prêter attention à Sacha qui passait d'un pied sur l'autre, sans savoir quoi faire pour la réconforter.

—Bon, tu viens, connard ? lança-t-elle quand elle eût atteint la porte, toujours sans le regarder.

Sacha hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, s'avançant pour rejoindre Ondine.

—Me parle pas comme ça, _pétasse_, je ne suis pas ton chien.

—Ah bon ?

* * *

><p>En guise de partie des invités, tous sauf un étaient arrivés. Jacky, Max, Flora et son nouveau petit ami, Olivier, étaient venus ensemble depuis Palette et, Max mis à part, ils regardaient l'intérieur du hall de l'hôtel particulier comme s'ils étaient dans le château d'une princesse. À quelques mètres de distance, discutant et riant vivement, il y avait Aurore et Régis, qui se répugnaient visiblement à se mêler aux autres. Le premier réflexe d'Ondine fut de s'écarter un maximum de Sacha quand elle vit sa meilleure amie. Aurore, en captant ce mouvement du coin de l'œil, se tourna vers la rousse avec un grand sourire, parlant à toute vitesse :<p>

—_Mistinguette, __tu __es __là ! __Mon __dieu, __j__'__ai __tellement __de __choses __à __te __raconter __de __ma __semaine __en __Suisse __avec __Paul __que __tu __vas __en __avoir __le __souffle __coupé !_

—Parle pas si vite, Aurore, je ne peux pas te suivre, quand tu parles en français à cette vitesse.

—Oh, sourit Aurore en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière, désolée. Mais je me suis tellement amusée en compagnie de Paul que…

Sacha n'écouta plus, profitant du dos tourné d'Aurore pour serrer la main de Régis, voyant la flamme dans le regard de l'arrangeur s'éteindre. Sacha s'approcha et chuchota dans l'oreille de son meilleur ami qu'il comprenait très bien ça aussi. Régis eut un faible sourire avant de répondre dans un murmure que la maquette était presque finie et qu'il fallait qu'Absol se réunisse.

—Chuchmur, souffla Sacha. On s'appelle Chuchmur, maintenant. Passe chez moi, ce soir, je te raconterai.

Régis hocha la tête, pendant que Flora avalait sa langue à les voir discuter. Elle tâtonna ses poches et attrapa rapidement son appareil photo pour prendre le cliché qu'elle avait espéré si longtemps, une poignée de mains et un sourire complice entre ces deux-là. Elle eut à peine le temps de saisir au vol ce cliché que déjà Sacha lâchait la main de Régis pour s'approcher du groupe de Palette. Flora rangea son appareil et se jeta au cou de Sacha qui la fit tournoyer, la faisant éclater de rire. Elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches du garçon et ses bras sur son cou.

—Sacha, tu m'as trop manqué ! Ton Noël s'est bien passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

—J'étais avec Absol, un truc de dingues ce qu'il m'arrive, s'enflamma Sacha en refermant ses bras sur Flora pour soutenir son poids, faut trop qu'on se retrouve entre nous, ma biche…

Un toussotement l'interrompit et les deux amis se tournèrent vers Olivier, qui contemplait les deux amis d'un air méchant et jaloux. Flora se tortilla pour que Sacha la lâche et elle retomba sur ses pieds, avant d'attraper Olivier par le bras et le tirer vers Sacha, pour les présenter l'un à l'autre. Sacha tendit à l'amoureux de Flora une main que ce dernier tenta de broyer. Le batteur sourit en sentant les doigts du pianiste se refermer sur les siens dans une attitude vraiment agressive.

—Alors c'est toi, Sacha ?

—Oui. Et toi, t'es qui ? sourit Sacha en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

—Oh, connard, quand t'auras fini de faire le chef de meute à deux balles, on pourra peut-être se mettre à table ?

Sacha soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se retourner vers Ondine, lui jetant un regard mauvais :

—_Reste __en-dehors __des __histoires __de __mâle, __s__'__il __te __plaît._

—Un mâle ? Toi ? Fais-moi rire. Maintenant lâche cette main, vous briser les phalanges ne changera rien et en plus ça va me contrarier. Et dieu sait que je n'aime pas être contrariée.

Sacha lâcha la main d'Olivier en lui jetant un regard mauvais, sachant très bien de quoi Misty était capable quand elle était contrariée, puis il se tourna vers Jacky pour le saluer, puis enfin Max.

Ils se rendirent tous dans la salle à manger, où, en guise de table, un immense buffet était dressé. Les chaises avaient été écartées et du rock passait. Ondine sourit en voyant que toutes ses instructions avaient été respectées et elle s'approcha du buffet, faisant signe à ses invités de faire de même. Ils s'approchèrent et des groupes commencèrent à se former, Aurore s'installant près d'Ondine pour discuter avec elle, tandis que Flora et Olivier s'installaient ensemble pour s'embrasser. Max, Jacky et Régis discutaient tranquillement, se racontant ce qu'ils devenaient et Sacha contemplait la scène d'un air perplexe. Il soupira. Il allait s'ennuyer. Il se posa près de la chaine Hi-Fi, pour regarder sur l'iPod ce que l'héritière avait prévu comme fond sonore. Il grogna quand il vit que sa playlist contenait beaucoup trop de morceaux des Red Hot Chili Peppers. Il se retourna vers elle pour la voir vider d'une traite un verre de vodka et il soupira encore. Elle allait finir complètement ivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que personne n'avait réalisé qu'il était tout seul en train d'écouter la musique qui passait, appuyé contre le mur, une jeune femme vêtue de la livrée Waters pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui au pas de course.

—Sacha, monsieur Di Pario m'a dit que tu étais là, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement.

Cette réplique eut pour effet de provoquer un silence parmi le groupe de jeunes gens présents. Ondine, à l'autre bout de la pièce, fronça les sourcils, alors que Sacha se relevait pour répliquer :

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune femme jeta un regard à Ondine et secoua la tête, signe que c'était un disfonctionnement dont l'héritière ne devait pas être au courant dans les détails. Sacha fit claquer sa langue d'un geste impérieux et Ondine coula sur lui un regard surpris. Depuis quand semblait-il avoir autant d'autorité parmi ses employés ? D'accord, il s'était imposé comme un excellent élément, mais il n'avait pas gravi d'échelons ! Elle aurait été au courant ! L'attitude de Sacha était si autoritaire qu'elle en frissonna. Il devait être un bon leader.

—Il faut que tu viennes, c'est tout, c'est monsieur Di Pario qui l'a dit.

—Mon contrat est terminé, bougonna Sacha en suivant la jeune femme sans même prêter attention à Ondine qui cherchait à capter son regard.

Il quitta la pièce précipitamment et Flora se tourna vers Ondine pour lui jeter un regard alarmé. L'héritière haussa les épaules, se replongeant dans sa conversation avec Aurore sur un :

—Bah, laissons-les faire leurs boulots, ça ne nous concerne pas, sinon, je serai au courant.

Elle se servit un deuxième verre de vodka, se promettant de le savourer plus que le précédent, qu'elle avait bu cul-sec comme à son habitude. Toujours le premier verre cul-sec, ça aide à mieux faire passer les autres. De toute façon, elle serait forcément au courant de ce qu'il se passait plus et le pauvre Sacha avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle lui en voulait. Ne pas compatir à son ennui. C'était sa faute s'il s'ennuyait. Aurore s'arrêta de parler pour froncer les sourcils et se tourner, regardant l'endroit où Ondine regardait dans le vague.

—Euh… Misty, je t'ai perdue ?

—Non, non, mentit Ondine, je t'écoute…

—C'est ça, lança Aurore et grignotant un bout de son canapé.

Elle laissa son regard courir sur la pièce, observant le dos de Régis qui parlait avec de grands gestes à Jacky et Max, racontant probablement son séjour de deux ans en Angleterre. Elle observa le pull en cachemire beige d'un air appréciateur qui n'échappa à Ondine. Elle ricana, pensant à sa propre façon de regarder Sacha.

—Tu l'aimes… bien, Chen, n'est-ce pas ?

—C'est quoi ce temps d'arrêt que tu as mis dans ta phrase ? s'énerva Aurore. Oui, je l'apprécie et l'estime beaucoup, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il mérite que tu apprennes à le connaître et que tu te mettes à le respecter un peu. C'est ton futur mari, quand même ! Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas de cette union, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

Ondine ne répondit pas, trop consciente qu'elle pourrait faire dégénérer la conversation bien trop facilement. Elle avait tapé juste en parlant de l'attirance de son amie pour le parvenu, ça se sentait dans l'agressivité de la voix d'Aurore. La française devait s'en vouloir de craquer pour quelqu'un d'autre que son connard de mec. Pourtant, et ça faisait mal aux couilles à Ondine de l'admettre, Régis serait beaucoup mieux pour Aurore que Paul. Elle pinça les lèvres quand sa meilleure amie s'enflamma :

—_Parce __que __tu __crois __pas __que __moi __aussi __j__'__aurais __des __choses __à __insinuer __à __propos __de __Sacha __et __toi ? __Comment __ça __tu __l__'__amènes __se __balader __en __Ferrari ? __Comment __ça, __tu __préfères __passer __du __temps __avec __lui __qu__'__avec __moi ? __Je __n__'__ai __toujours __pas __digéré __la __façon __dont __tu __nous __as __tous __envoyé __nous __faire __foutre !_

_—_Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, Aurore. Quant à mon tour en Ferrari avec Sacha, je ne l'ai certainement pas fait de gaieté de cœur, mais il est allé en cours à ma place parce que Lowell ne pouvait pas s'y rendre et…

—'Dine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as un problème avec cette pouffiasse ? intervint une voix derrière elle, au niveau de la porte.

Ondine et Aurore se tournèrent en même temps vers Harley qui sourit de toutes ses dents en retirant ses lunettes de soleil, faisant claquer les talons de ses escarpins sur le sol, sa robe virevoltant autour de lui. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière en regardant dans tous les sens, son bras droit en équerre tenant un sac à mains Longchamp. Il s'arrêta devant Ondine et lui tendit sa joue en jetant à Aurore un regard tellement méprisant qu'elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, comme un chat échaudé.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la tapette ? T'as toujours pas changé de sexe ?

—Non, mais même comme ça, je me fais bien plus fourrer que toi, glissa Harley d'un air ironique. Ton mec, toujours impuissant, ou tu arrives à le faire bander, maintenant ?

Il ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre la réponse et désigna Jacky du doigt.

—J'espère que c'est pas ÇA. Non parce que tu m'as habitué à mieux, 'Dine.

—Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, commenta Aurore.

Ondine s'éloigna d'eux en reculant, voyant les regards qu'ils lui lançaient.

—Non, mais arrêtez de vous exciter, vous deux ! « Ça », comme vous dites, a un nom. C'est le professeur Léon, qui m'enseigne la basse à la CMS. Il est aussi un excellent ami à Max et Flora Lehmann, que vous voyez là-bas, précisa-t-elle en désignant Max et Flora d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

Elle soupira face au manque flagrant de politesse de ses deux meilleurs amis. Harley l'avait habituée à… Non, en fait, il l'avait habituée exactement à ça. Elle craignait le moment où elle allait devoir lui présenter Sacha. Sincèrement.

—Flora, enchaîna-t-elle, est la gérante du Clémentiville, le snack que j'ai acheté il y a pas longtemps et qui m'apporte tellement d'emmerdes. Et Max, c'est son cadet. C'est fini, vos jérémiades ?

Harley plissa les yeux quand une deuxième personne pénétra dans la pièce, avant de sourire.

—Et lui, c'est Sacha, non ?

Sacha s'arrêta de marcher et regarda par-dessus son épaule d'un air un peu paniqué, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait. Il tendit un doigt au-dessus de son épaule, en regardant Harley droit dans les yeux.

—Euh… Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser quand Harley franchit en quelques secondes la distance qu'il y avait entre Sacha et lui, pour lui tourner autour, ses yeux toujours plissés.

—Hm… Bon fessier, jolie gueule… Tu es vraiment aussi con que tu en as l'air ?

—On est tous le con de quelqu'un, répondit Sacha sans se mouiller en regardant Ondine d'un air énervé.

Le pire, pensa-t-elle en vidant d'une traite son verre de vodka, c'est que c'était elle qui allait ramasser pour ça. Elle regarda Harley éclater de rire et donner une tape sur le postérieur de Sacha qui s'empourpra.

—Dis donc ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je ne te permets pas !

—Je me permets tout seul. Toi, t'es comme Drew, c'est dommage que tu sois hétéro. T'es tellement mignon que des mecs comme moi prendraient un malin plaisir à te…

—VOCABULAIRE ! pestèrent en même temps Ondine et Sacha, faisant pouffer Flora dans les bras d'Olivier.

Harley leva les yeux au ciel en revenant près d'Ondine. Il tendit sa main sur la table pour attraper une bouteille de champagne et une flûte en cristal qu'il remplit.

—Donc, si j'ai bien compris, le brun sans style, là-bas, c'est ton prof de basse ?

—Oui mais…

—Posture médiocre, style déplorable, des mains sales. Et tu fantasmais sur ça ?

—Harley, siffla Ondine en s'empourprant, sentant sur elle le regard de son professeur qui écarquillait des yeux étonnés.

Le meilleur ami de l'héritière se tourna ensuite vers Flora et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

—Et donc, ça, là-bas, le boudin avec le bandeau dans les cheveux, c'est l'ex de Drew ?

Il fit une pause durant laquelle Ondine plaqua sa main sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir ça. C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée de vouloir présenter Sacha à Harley en faisant ça de façon presque normale et naturelle. Il allait tailler un short à Flora.

—Il veut vraiment pas devenir gay, alors. Il préfère se taper des moches, plutôt que de me rejoindre dans mon lit. C'est le drame de ma vie, soupira Harley en avalant sa coupe de champagne d'une traite.

Sacha hésita entre éclater de rire sous la théâtralité du personnage haut en couleur qui lui avait mis une main aux fesses – c'était sa première… Il aurait préféré n'importe qui d'autre, pour tout avouer – ou mal prendre le fait qu'il critique Flora. Cependant, Harley n'avait pas fini.

—Ensuite, le petit châtain, là-bas, celui qui pue le fric, c'est Régis Chen, c'est ça ?

—Oui, gémit Ondine en attrapant carrément la bouteille de vodka pour boire à même la bouteille.

—Ben de quoi tu te plains ? Pour un parvenu, il présente plutôt bien, si on oublie les monumentales erreurs de style qu'il fait. Rolex, ce n'est plus un symbole de richesse sobre depuis bien longtemps. Depuis Nicolas Sarkozy, en fait. Sans même parler des RayBan… T'aurais pu avoir pire… Par contre, je sais pas ce que c'est, son parfum, mais il pue affreusement.

Régis huma discrètement l'intérieur de son poignet. Il portait « Terre d'Hermès » et personne ne lui avait jamais dit que ce parfum puait. C'était quoi, ce type ? Le parvenu regarda Harley ne même pas voir Olivier qui se tenait près de Flora et s'approcher de Max avec un grand sourire.

—Et toi, qui es-tu ?

—Euh… Le frère de Flora, Max.

—Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi, commenta Harley en rejetant ses cheveux qui venait de retomber sur ses yeux. Un petit génie de la gestion qui n'a pas eu assez de chance dans la vie… Ah, c'est sûr qu'on peut pas tous être fils de chirurgien. Remarque, heureusement pour toi, sinon, tu serais comme Beaufort, et crois-moi, cette _grenouille_ je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit de bien. Bon, eh bien, je suis ravi d'avoir fait vos connaissances mais je suis attendu chez mon petit ami.

Il se déplaça en sautillant jusqu'à Ondine et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

—'Dine, je t'appelle pour qu'on fasse le compte-rendu de nos journées.

—Merci d'être passé, Harley, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir.

Ondine ne mentait même pas. Elle sentait bien que tout le monde était outré par le comportement du danseur qui repartait d'un pas aérien comme s'il ne venait pas de descendre l'ensemble des invités. Quand il fut reparti, tous les gens en présence se tournèrent vers elle en la dévisageant d'un air accusateur.

—Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas ma faute si Harley est franc. Encore qu'il était assez calme, précisa-t-elle. Je m'attendais à pire.

—Pire, s'étouffa Sacha. Il m'a mis une main aux fesses.

—Réjouis-toi, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime bien. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas te faire un ennemi de ce garçon. Désolée, Flo, grimaça Ondine.

Aurore leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre Régis pour se replonger dans une discussion avec lui, alors que Jacky fixait toujours Ondine d'un air perplexe, comme s'il découvrait qu'elle avait eu un rapide béguin pour lui. Bien sûr, le professeur de basse attirait toujours son attention, mais si Sacha était dans la pièce, comme c'était le cas actuellement, c'était comme si Jacky n'existait pas. Ondine regarda son petit ami et elle haussa les sourcils. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de le voir habillé de l'uniforme de la Waters qu'elle finissait par le trouver beau, ainsi.

Flora regarda son meilleur ami d'un air surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans son uniforme et quand il passa devant elle, s'inclinant légèrement devant Ondine avec un « Mademoiselle Ondine » exaspéré, elle pouffa. Au moins, ça n'avait pas changé, ça l'emmerdait toujours autant. Mais il se prêtait au jeu bien volontiers.

—Le problème est réglé, affirma Sacha, mais on a besoin de l'aval d'une des sœurs Waters pour reprendre le travail.

Ondine leva les yeux au ciel.

—Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça, j'y connais rien !

Sacha écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance en faisant signe à Ondine de le suivre jusqu'en cuisine.

—Ce sont les consignes, viens avec moi, _pétasse._

—Ne t'adresse pas à moi sur ce ton, grogna Ondine en retenant un sourire et en emboîtant le pas de Sacha, ignorant le regard boudeur que lui lançait Aurore.

Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré leur dispute, mais ça finirait par lui passer. Ondine tendit sa main, frôlant celle de Sacha, quand ils tournèrent dans un couloir disparaissant de la vue d'Aurore et des autres. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, retenant la main qui frôlait la sienne pour les lier véritablement et la presser doucement, avant de lâcher Ondine qui soupira de déception. Ça commençait à l'énerver, ce petit jeu de cache-cache. Elle voulait pouvoir lui sourire en public, lui tenir la main, ou le chambrer sur leur intimité pour le faire rougir – on se refait pas, hein. Elle adorait le faire chier – et elle se demandait si le moment n'était pas venu pour eux de franchir une étape.

Ondine attrapa Sacha par le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter de marcher et elle se rapprocha de lui, qui rougit fortement.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

—Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. C'est un ordre.

Sacha sourit et secoua doucement la tête, levant une main pour écarter une des mèches d'Ondine. Puis il se pencha un peu.

—À vos ordres, mademoiselle Ondine.

Ondine sentit son cœur palpiter quand il frôla ses lèvres, hésitant un peu, avant de l'embrasser franchement. Ça lui avait manqué. C'était impressionnant, cette capacité qu'il avait à la faire se sentir extraordinaire juste en l'embrassant, elle en était toujours toute retournée. Plusieurs jours sans un de ses baisers et elle se sentait desséchée. Il fallait qu'elle s'affiche franchement, il fallait qu'elle dise combien elle était fière d'avoir un homme comme lui à ses côtés, combien il lui donnait envie de se lever le matin, combien il la rendait heureuse.

Sacha ne sursauta même pas quand deux employées passèrent devant eux, il se contenta de briser le baiser alors que les filles lançaient :

—Bonjour mademoiselle Ondine ! Bonjour Sacha ! Il était temps que vous arrêtiez de vous cacher dans les placards.

—Oh la ferme, rougit Sacha alors qu'Ondine éclatait de rire en appuyant son front sur l'épaule du garçon.

—Non mais c'est vrai, commenta la première, on ne pouvait plus ouvrir une porte de placard sans avoir peur de se faire engueuler par le balai…

Sacha sourit à son tour en entendant le rire d'Ondine remplir le couloir.

—Vous êtes jalouses parce que nous prenons les meilleurs placards avant vous, c'est tout, commenta Sacha en faisant rougir les filles.

Toujours écroulée de rire, Ondine tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

—Sa… Cha… Arr… Arrête, je…

Elle réussit à se calmer après quelques minutes et Sacha reprit sa main, la faisant rayonner de bonheur. Les trois employés discutèrent quelques instants, puis chacun repartit de son côté.

* * *

><p>Aurore fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle discutait avec Régis et Jacky, le professeur de basse. Ils discutaient de musique qu'Aurore ne comprenait pas forcément, mais Régis était tellement passionné quand il parlait de musique – un peu comme Ondine, en fait – qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester près de lui pour l'observer dans son léger sourire, dans ses yeux brillants. Il était si beau ainsi. Souvent, elle se sentait coupable de le trouver attirant. Ce n'était pas honnête vis-à-vis de Paul, avec qui elle passait toujours de merveilleux moments, et ce n'était pas sain par rapport à Ondine. Tomber amoureuse du fiancé de sa meilleure amie, ce serait la pire des erreurs qu'elle pourrait faire et elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour s'empêcher de glisser.<p>

Tout son temps libre, elle le passait avec Régis et Paul, puis de plus en plus, juste avec Régis, Paul ayant d'autres choses à faire.

Régis la faisait rire. Il parlait beaucoup de son enfance à Palette, parce qu'Aurore avait posé la question, parce qu'elle voulait le savoir et il racontait ses conneries avec Sacha, Flora, Max et Jacky. Il lui avait même chanté la chanson que Sacha lui avait écrite, « Ensemble Pour Toujours ». Dans l'enfance, Sacha écrivait en anglais, mais, voyant que le résultat ne sonnait pas comme ses idoles, il avait glissé vers le français.

Mais cette chanson avait ému Aurore. Elle avait demandé à Régis si le serment valait toujours. Et Régis s'était récrié « Non, tu penses, je ne peux plus le voir ». Elle avait trouvé ça triste. Réellement. Parce que même si les paroles n'étaient pas géniales, elles venaient du cœur et cette amitié en morceaux lui faisait penser à son amitié avec Ondine. À force d'entendre cette chanson, Aurore avait fini par l'apprendre. Elle voulait la chanter à Ondine, pour qu'elle sache ce que leur amitié lui inspirait.

Mine de rien, et même si ça ne se voyait pas toujours, Aurore aimait tendrement Ondine. C'était sa meilleure amie, celle qui aurait toujours la priorité dans la vie de la Française, celle qui la remplissait de joie juste quand elles se voyaient. Jamais Ondine n'avait hésité à venir, même à trois heures du matin, quand Aurore l'appelait, désespérée parce que Paul lui avait encore dit une méchanceté. Et inversement. Quand le scandale du titre de reine d'Acajou avait éclaté, Aurore n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à distribuer des baffes pour qu'Ondine puisse de nouveau sortir de chez elle sans avoir peur de croiser quelqu'un du lycée. Nina Chen était vraiment une garce. Dommage que la France ait récolté une pute finie comme elle.

Aurore se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le fou de rire de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, parce que c'était le seul qui lui donnait envie de sourire, pour la voir revenir et pousser Sacha de son épaule, s'essuyant les yeux, toujours aussi hilare. L'héritière réussit à reprendre une contenance qui s'effrita quand Flora s'exclama :

—Ben vous étiez où ? Enfermés dans un placard ?

—Non. Les meilleurs étaient déjà pris, rétorqua Sacha avec un petit sourire.

Ondine pouffa et se retint, juste le temps de dire :

—Putain, Sacha, arrête, tu vas me tuer, j'arrive plus à respirer !

Régis, à côté d'Aurore, s'étira légèrement, faisant craquer une ou deux articulations, avant de dire :

—Bah, ils s'entendent mieux que ce que je croyais.

—Justement, grogna Aurore sous l'œillade inquiète de Jacky.

Elle ne fit même pas attention au professeur de basse, tellement le vent de panique qui l'envahissait balayait tout sur son passage, elle en oubliait presque où elle était. Ce n'était pas bon. Ondine était tombée amoureuse de Sacha et ce n'était pas bon ! Elle se souvenait avoir discuté avec lui et son plus grand rêve était de quitter Boston le plus vite possible, il fallait absolument qu'elle les sépare avant qu'Ondine ne s'attache trop.

—Faut qu'on mette notre plan en action, Régis et au plus vite. Là, ça devient dangereux, leur lien, aux deux, là-bas.

Régis se dandina et entraina Aurore loin de Jacky, pour lui chuchoter :

—Je sais pas, Aurore… Ils sont peut-être juste… amis ?

—Toi-même tu n'y crois pas. Régis, tu me caches quelque chose…

—Non, quelle idée, mentit Régis. Je pense qu'on devrait attendre encore un peu, avant de mettre le plan en action. Au moins pour être sûrs qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Là, ce serait dangereux. Pour moi, Waters se comporte exactement comme elle le faisait avec Jobbs. Il n'y a aucune différence.

—Alors pour toi, on ne doit rien faire ? C'est ta fiancée, bon sang ! Ça va tout bousiller si elle s'entiche d'un autre mec !

—Je sais, pesta Régis, je suis bien plus au courant que toi de ça. Je pense qu'on devrait se laisser le temps de la réflexion.

—On réfléchit depuis octobre ! s'enflamma Aurore, il est temps qu'on agisse !

Régis baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et soupira.

—Non. Franchement, laissons-nous le temps de la réflexion. Ils ont passé un mois à être ensemble tout le temps, ça a forcément créé des liens entre eux. C'est normal et même logique. Évaluons leur relation avant de la juger dangereuse.

Il fit une pause et laissa passer un silence, durant lequel il passa sa main sur l'épaule d'Aurore, frémissant à ce contact léger.

—En plus, je n'aime vraiment pas ce plan, Aurore. C'est dangereux pour toi…

La voix de Régis était tellement inquiète qu'Aurore se sentit céder. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de l'inquiéter, elle n'aimait pas la flamme de tristesse qui dansait dans les yeux de son ami quand il pensait au plan.

—D'accord, céda-t-elle en voyant Ondine s'approcher d'eux avec un grand sourire.

—Vous complotez quelque chose, vous deux, demanda l'héritière avec un petit sourire entendu.

Aurore rougit et Ondine écarquilla les yeux, se méprenant sur le sens de ce rougissement. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Régis, le décoiffant et le faisant râler.

—Et toi, au fait, le circuit n'est pas libre avant février. J'ai réservé le quatorze, ça fera plaisir à ma sœur de savoir que je suis avec toi le jour de la Saint Valentin.

—J'ai raté un épisode ? s'étonna Aurore en passant de l'un à l'autre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils semblaient proches l'un de l'autre alors que quelques jours avant elle aurait parié sa vie sur leur inimitié.

Régis et Ondine hochèrent la tête et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle, souriant de toutes leurs dents.

—On va faire une course, lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Aurore recula un peu et les regarda tour à tour.

—_Vous __êtes __flippants __quand __vous __faites __ça._

* * *

><p>—C'est Debussy qu'on entend ? lança une voix derrière Ondine.<p>

Elle ne sursauta pas et se contenta de remettre en place son déshabillé qui avait glissé, ramassant vers elle ses jambes étalées sur le canapé, afin de laisser un peu de place au nouvel arrivant, alors qu'elle reposait sa coupe de vin et le guide de voyages sur la table basse. Elle leva la tête et sourit au nouvel arrivant, tendant le cou pour le laisser déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

—Non, c'est Satie.

—Autant pour moi.

—Les deux sont très semblables, excusa Ondine en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Le nouvel arrivant soupira et posa une tasse de thé remplie sur la table, juste à côté du verre de vin d'Ondine.

—Alors, demanda-t-il, quelle destination, cette année ?

—Je ne sais pas trop… Je tenterai bien le Rallye Orange, lança Ondine en installant ses jambes sur Drew qui posa une main légère dessus.

Il tourna ses grands yeux verts vers son amie, une lueur d'amusement dansant au fond de ses yeux.

—Et tu comptes y amener qui, dans ton rallye ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur en voiture. Surtout si c'est toi qui conduis. Et Harl' n'acceptera pas de dormir à la belle étoile, ça gâche son brushing.

Elle se tut, se laissant simplement envahir par la musique, alors que Drew ne continuait pas son discours, sachant très bien qu'Ondine avait une idée en tête. Il écouta rapidement « Embryons Desséchés », se désespérant de ce nom qui manque de poésie avant de caresser la jambe d'Ondine qui sourit. Elle tourna une page et tapota dessus, avant de présenter le magazine de voyages à son ami qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ils laissèrent passer une demi-heure, après qu'Ondine ait jeté le prospectus sur la table basse pour prendre son verre de vin et le siroter doucement.

—Tu sais quoi ? demanda Drew d'une voix lointaine.

—Hm ?

Ondine avala sa gorgée.

—Quoi ?

—Flora me manque.

Ondine sourit tristement. Elle comprenait très bien, elle voyait le même manque dans les yeux de son amie quand elle la regardait. Cependant, Ondine ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille à Drew, ça lui ferait bien trop mal d'apprendre que Flora l'avait remplacé, mais que même ça ne parvenait pas à le faire sortir de la tête de sa petite serveuse.

Le garçon se contenta de soupirer profondément.

—Et toi, avec Sacha ? Tout se passe bien ?

—Hm.

Drew hocha la tête en attrapant sa tasse de sa main gauche, la droite caressant le genou d'Ondine.

—Je comprends. Tu n'oses pas lui avouer que tu es amoureuse de lui parce que tu as peur de la façon dont il pourrait réagir. Il est trop contradictoire dans sa façon d'agir et tu ne sais plus à quel saint te vouer.

Ondine lâcha un soupir profondément dépité. Ce mec était bien trop fort pour elle. Comment arrivait-il à entendre tout ça dans une simple exclamation aussi vague que celle qu'elle avait poussée ?

—Drew…

—Oui ?

—Il faut que… Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un… Je…

Ondine mordilla sa lèvre quand ses yeux bleu-vert rencontrèrent le regard de Drew qui posait sur elle son habituel regard lointain et étonné. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et elle retira ses jambes des genoux de Drew pour se retourner et y poser sa tête, passant ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé dans lequel Sacha s'était assis plus tôt dans la journée. Drew passa une main dans les cheveux d'Ondine, commençant à les démêler de ses doigts et jouant avec une mèche rousse, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le visage crispé d'Ondine qui hésitait à tout confesser à Drew. Elle prit une respiration pour lâcher dans un seul souffle :

—Et putain de bordel de merde de chiottes à cul, j'arriverai pas à le dire ! Il m'emmerde ce sale con, il vient polluer même mon Nouvel An avec toi !

—C'est marrant. On a fini tous les deux par tomber amoureux de deux personnes qui ont grandi ensemble. Et qui vivent dans le même quartier, face à face. Et on n'ose pas monter dans nos voitures pour aller les voir.

—J'aurais plutôt dit risible, s'affligea Ondine d'une voix pathétique. On a tout pour nous, on peut tout avoir et on se rend compte qu'on manque de la seule chose qui ne s'achète pas. C'est tellement triste.

Drew ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser les cheveux d'Ondine. Il laissa passer un nouveau silence dans lequel il s'évada près de Flora. Il s'était souvent retenu de l'appeler, il composait le numéro et raccrochait avant la première tonalité, de peur d'entendre la voix si belle de Flora résonner à ses oreilles, heureuse, heureuse sans lui, alors que lui se sentait morose et anéanti. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour ça. Il s'était fait du mal tout seul.

Et Ondine aussi, s'était mise dans une sacrée galère. Sacha n'était pas tout à fait l'homme idéal pour une P-DG. Drew savait bien qu'on ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux, ce serait bien trop facile. On ferait en sorte d'être amoureux que quand c'est réciproque et du coup la vie serait bien plus simple.

Il remonta sa main sur la cuisse d'Ondine, alors qu'elle se resservait un verre de son vin préféré, tanguant légèrement.

—Tu es à moitié ivre, Ondine.

—Seulement à moitié ? J'ai encore de la marge, alors, plaisanta l'héritière en portant son verre à sa bouche.

—Sacha partira d'ici. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Ondine arrêta son mouvement et secoua la tête, fermant les yeux et accusant le coup. C'était la phrase qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle le savait, bien entendu, que Sacha partirait. Elle ignorait juste quand et si elle aurait une chance de le revoir. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que cette histoire d'amour était une histoire à courte durée, qu'elle ne pourrait pas construire un semblant de projet avec lui. Elle hocha la tête et Drew lui lança un regard désolé.

—T'as la peau douce. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand il partira, 'Dine ?

—J'en sais rien, confessa-t-elle en faisant tourner son vin dans son verre. Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien du tout. J'ai le temps d'y penser, non ? N'est-ce pas ?

—Je ne suis pas sûr. Tu devrais y réfléchir maintenant.

—Je suis à moitié ivre, Drew.

—Seulement à moitié ? T'as encore de la marge, alors, rétorqua Drew en faisant sourire Ondine.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et posa son verre sur la table, attrapa son étui à cigarettes et le cendrier. Elle ouvrit l'étui, sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma, avant d'en tendre une à Drew qui hésita et finalement accepta :

—C'est bien parce qu'on fête la nouvelle année. Je pensais que Harley serait là, d'ailleurs.

—Il est chez son petit ami. Il est passé en coup de vent, tout à l'heure et j'ai son approbation pour Sacha.

—Le pauvre, commenta Drew avec une grimace douloureuse.

Avoir l'approbation de Harley n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. Cet hystérique totalement cinglé avait longtemps cru qu'il arriverait à faire changer Drew d'orientation et il avait fallu que Drew hausse la voix – lui qui détestait ça – pour que Harley cesse de l'importuner.

—Mais il faut sérieusement que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu feras quand Sacha partira, insista Drew d'une voix docte. Et il faut que tu le fasses maintenant, tant que je suis là.

—La voix de la sagesse a parlé, commenta Ondine d'une voix lasse.

Elle avala une bouffée de sa cigarette, qu'elle recracha, alors que Drew faisait de même en remarquant qu'Ondine avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Elle prit la parole d'une voix faible :

—Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Quand il partira, je le laisserai faire.

—T'auras pas envie de le retenir ?

—Bien sûr que si ! s'enflamma Ondine. J'ai envie qu'il reste près de moi, qu'il passe sa vie à mes côtés ! Mais il déteste Boston et ne rêve que de s'évader d'ici ! Si je le forçais à rester, ça le tuerait bien plus que mon absence, j'en suis convaincue. Alors quand il partira, je lui dirai au revoir et je lui souhaiterai bon courage. Et je rentrerai chez moi mordre mon oreiller pour éviter de pleurer parce que je perds une fois de plus quelqu'un que j'aime tendrement. Ça te va comme réponse ?

—J'adorerais pouvoir te répondre par l'affirmative. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'idée que tu sois malheureuse ne me réjouit pas.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, poli et étonné, comme s'ils avaient trop parlé de choses inhabituelles. Puis Ondine leva les yeux vers Drew :

—Ça te dit on prend une cuite pour oublier ?

—C'est pas ce qu'on fait chaque année ? sourit Drew.

Ondine lui tira la langue et se leva pour attraper une bouteille un peu plus forte que son vin rouge. Elle ouvrit le bar et examina les bouteilles, avant d'opter pour l'absinthe. Elle montra la bouteille à Drew en disant :

—Et bonne année !

* * *

><p>Sacha ouvrit la porte de la maison et examina rapidement l'état du salon depuis l'entrée, avant de s'écarter pour laisser entrer Régis qui émit une petite exclamation surprise en voyant une photo de Pocket Monsters à ses débuts sur le mur. Il s'approcha de la photo avec un léger sourire avant de dire :<p>

—Oh la sale tête que j'avais à l'époque.

Sacha retint un rire.

—T'as toujours la même tête, Régis. T'as juste changé de moyen de transport.

—Sale con, va, sourit Régis.

Sacha lui fit signe de passer dans le salon et Régis s'exécuta en regardant le décor du salon. Ça n'avait quasiment pas changé, si on oubliait qu'il y avait maintenant des photos d'Ondine et Flora au mur et que les outils d'Orain ne traînaient plus dans l'entrée. Ça devait être étrange de ne plus le voir traverser la maison, complètement paniqué parce qu'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose que la plupart du temps il avait à la main. Régis haussa les sourcils en voyant une photo de Sacha et Ondine, qui avait des béquilles, devant une Ferrari parfaitement identifiable par son profil si particulier.

—Waters a une F40 ?

—L'héritière a aussi une Challenge Stradale, une Enzo, une 360 Modena, une California, une SA Aperta, une 599 GTB Fiorano – ma préférée, d'ailleurs. Elle dit que je manque de goût et que la meilleure c'est sa 458 Italia.

—Mais elle en a combien, des bagnoles, cette folle ? s'insurgea Régis en calculant mentalement combien de millions de dollars Ondine avait mis dans ses voitures.

Sacha jeta un regard à Régis.

—À Boston, ou en tout ? 23. Euh, non, 24, avec la Lexus LF-A qu'elle va recevoir dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. 25 avec la carcasse de la Subaru qu'elle retape. Et elle voudrait se racheter une Maserati, mais elle hésite, parce qu'elle a peur de ne pas s'attacher à la nouvelle comme elle l'était à l'ancienne.

—Et juste à Boston ?

Sacha se retourna vers Régis et lui lança un regard moqueur.

—C'est ce que je viens de te dire. Franchement, je te plains.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et alluma la télé, baissa le son pour qu'elle ne soit qu'un bruit de fond.

—Juste à Boston, elle a déjà presque 30 bagnoles. Il y en a certaines qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé conduire parce que je n'ai pas le niveau, comme la Veyron, ou l'Enzo. La 458 Italia non plus, je n'y ai pas touché. Elle dit qu'il faut être pilote, pour ça. Et elle a pris des cours de pilotage dès qu'elle a eu son permis. Ensuite, évidemment, je ne te parle pas de celles qu'elle a au Japon, en Italie, en France ou en Angleterre. En Russie, elle se déplace avec un chauffeur, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'aime pas y aller. À Los Angeles, elle a aussi quelques voitures, moins qu'ici. Au total, elle doit en avoir une centaine.

—COMBIEN ? Mais comment tu fais pour dire ça de cette voix si calme ?

Sacha haussa les épaules.

—Je me suis habitué. À côté de ça, elle préfère aller manger au KFC que dans des restaurants de luxe, elle préfère mes jeans bousillés à ses vêtements neufs et hors de prix… Elle aime aussi le cinéma de plein air. Pourtant, il y a une salle de cinéma à l'hôtel. Quand elle part en vacances, elle dort chez l'habitant plutôt que dans des hôtels étoilés. Le seul luxe qu'elle se permet, ce sont ses voitures et ce n'est pas par goût du tape à l'œil. Elle aime vraiment la mécanique de ces grosses cylindrées.

Régis s'installa à côté de Sacha, l'écoutant avec attention. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'Ondine de cette façon, même si Aurore parlait énormément d'elle. Ce n'était pas du tout la même fille, qui était décrite.

—Je me souviens, raconta Sacha, d'une nuit à l'hôtel, après son accident. Je me suis réveillé et elle n'était plus à côté de moi. Je me suis inquiété, forcément, elle était sur béquilles. Je l'ai cherchée partout, dans tout l'hôtel puis je suis allé dans le garage – le vrai est en sous-sol, hein. Et là, je me suis effondré de rire. Imagine le tableau. Ondine Waters dans son pyjama de soie et ses pantoufles, avec des gants, en train de farfouiller dans un moteur, les cheveux relevés sous ma casquette, de l'huile de moteur partout. Quand elle n'arrive pas à dormir, elle va bricoler un petit peu sur sa Subaru Impreza, c'est une voiture qu'elle retape petit à petit, en commandant pièce après pièce, une tous les deux mois. Elle dit que ça la détend de se prendre la tête dans des trucs qui marchent pas…

Sacha se tut avant de reprendre.

—Mais des fois, elle n'était pas détendue. Alors elle allait dans la salle de musique et elle se mettait à pleurer, parce qu'elle avait une main dans le plâtre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer. Ça la mettait hors d'elle. Plus que de ne pas conduire, plus que de devoir être dépendante de moi, c'était ne plus pouvoir faire de la musique qui la rendait folle. Elle piquait des crises affreuses et moi, j'essuyais les pots cassés. C'est pas un cadeau cette fille.

—Et pourtant, t'es amoureux d'elle, commenta Régis d'une voix faible, ému par ce qu'il entendait dans la voix de son meilleur ami.

—Non, se récria Sacha en rougissant. Arrête, je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille, elle… Elle… Elle… Est fiancée !

Régis ricana en baissant les yeux sur la bague qu'il portait à la main gauche, sa bague de fiançailles à lui, prouvant ainsi qu'il était promis à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Lui, il aurait voulu faire la cour à Aurore, lui faire réaliser que Paul ne l'aimait pas, que Paul se servait d'elle comme faire-valoir, parce qu'elle était jolie et qu'il avait déjà vu ailleurs, qu'il en avait trois ou quatre, des régulières, comme il disait, qu'il se foutait totalement d'elle et qu'elle ne méritait pas ça !

—C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression qu'on a pas avancé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé tous les deux ici. Toi, tu déprimais parce que Nina ne voulait pas de toi et moi, je déprimais parce que Flora ne voyait en moi qu'un confident… Maintenant, tu déprimes parce que Waters n'est pas amoureuse de toi et moi, parce que celle que je veux ne voit en moi qu'un ami de son mec.

Sacha rougit légèrement et ne pensa même pas à nier ce que Régis avait affirmé.

—On a quand même fait pas mal de chemin. Regarde, toi, tu es à Harvard et moi, je vais participer au Tremplin Indigo.

L'horloge du salon fut la seule à briser le silence qui résonna dans la pièce quand Sacha annonça la nouvelle d'une voix vibrant d'excitation retenue. Les douze coups de minuit. À présent, ils étaient au premier janvier 2011, et Régis tourna la tête vers Sacha, se retenant de sourire à son tour, puis soudain ce fut l'explosion de joie :

—Sérieux ? SÉRIEUX ? Putain, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

Régis tira Sacha contre lui, frottant son poing serré sur les cheveux du garçon, coinçant la tête de son ami sous son bras pour mieux pouvoir l'emmerder. Sacha éclata finalement de rire avant de se dégager de la prise de son ami pour sauter sur place d'un air totalement surexcité.

—Oui, oui, oui, on va y participer, putain, ça y est, Régis, j'y suis, j'y suis ! Je vais devenir quelqu'un ! C'est sûr qu'on va gagner, on peut pas perdre, vu les arrangements que tu nous as faits, vu le niveau qu'on a, on ne peut pas perdre ! On va tout déchirer et l'année prochaine, Chuchmur sera connu dans le monde entier comme la révélation Indigo 2011 !

Son excitation retomba comme un soufflé, cependant, quand il croisa le regard de sa mère sur une photo et il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter le visage souriant de Délia ni même le regard attendri de son père alors qu'un lui de quelques mois, marchant à peine, mettait une branche dans sa bouche en fixant l'objectif. Qui avait pris cette photo ? Sacha n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

—Régis… Je vais m'en aller.

—Je me doute bien, s'exaspéra le parvenu en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça va être dur de participer à l'Indigo si tu restes ici. Tu pars quand ?

—En avril, le temps de régler quelques détails.

Régis hocha la tête en se déplaçant sur le canapé, suivant des yeux Sacha qui faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée qui ne fonctionnait plus depuis pas mal d'années.

—Et tu reviens quand ? demanda l'arrangeur.

—Jamais.

L'enthousiasme de Régis fut douché par cette nouvelle et s'il n'avait pas été assis, il aurait été projeté sur son siège face à l'espoir que Sacha mettait dans ce simple mot. « Jamais » et Régis entendait « Enfin ! » et Régis comprenait « Tant pis pour le reste ! ». Le parvenu jeta un coup d'œil triste à Sacha qui le fixait, comme assumant enfin sa décision.

—T'es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

—J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi que ces temps-ci. Je vais partir, je ne prendrai rien d'autre que le strict nécessaire, je laisse tout le reste derrière.

—Et Flora ? Et Max ? Et Waters ?

Sacha secoua la tête avant de passer les mains dans les cheveux, ses lèvres tremblant légèrement.

—Je les laisse sur place.

Partagé entre plusieurs réactions, Régis se tut et ne répondit pas face au regard suppliant de la moindre réplique. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il comprenait la réaction de Sacha et l'approuvait même plutôt deux qu'une. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille de Boston, surtout si c'était pour devenir quelqu'un, il fallait qu'il se barre d'ici, qu'il cesse d'être dans l'ombre de la CMS, comme un agent d'entretien minable alors qu'il débordait d'un talent que la moitié des élèves ne pouvaient qu'imaginer vaguement, il fallait qu'il arrête d'être le pilier de comptoir du Clémentiville, il fallait qu'il coupe court à toute relation avec Ondine Waters.

Mais… Flora et son rêve de devenir chanteuse ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Que Sacha, qui avait pourtant dit que Pocket Monsters, ce serait avec Flo ou ça ne serait pas, décide comme ça de la laisser derrière était une belle preuve d'égoïsme. Pourtant, le Tremplin Indigo était une chance extraordinaire et une occasion pareille ne se présentait qu'une seule fois dans une vie, c'était totalement impossible que Régis dise à Sacha de ne pas y aller. Surtout qu'il aurait son nom sur la ligne « Arrangements » c'est une façon de commencer à faire connaître son travail, à préparer son avenir. Il ne pouvait rater une chance pareille lui non plus. Déjà Sacha reprenait son discours, interprétant mal le silence de Régis.

—Je suis persuadé qu'il faut que j'aille là-bas. Ici, je resterai toute ma vie dans ce quartier moisi que je déteste plus que tout, à être le toutou d'Ondine Waters, mon seul lien avec la musique c'est que je balaie les sols de la CMS, je ne peux pas rester comme ça… Là-bas, personne ne me connaît, personne ne me mettra dans une cage sociale, je pourrai faire mes preuves comme batteur, devenir quelqu'un, cesser d'être sans fierté. Je pourrai me regarder dans une glace et me dire que je vaux la peine d'être vécu, que la vie vaut la peine d'être connue… Mais pas à Boston. Ici, je galère, j'ai froid, j'ai mal au cœur parce que P'pa n'est plus là, parce que j'enchaîne les conneries sentimentales, je veux m'éloigner de tout ça, de ce foutu coin où la naissance est si importante, je veux vivre mon rêve américain, moi aussi !

—Je comprends.

La réplique de Régis mit fin au discours de Sacha qui ravala la fin de son laïus et se contenta de dire :

—Je te confie Flora, pendant que je ne suis pas là ? Je sais que tu sauras prendre soin d'elle comme elle a pris soin de moi. Elle sera sûrement malheureuse.

Régis hocha la tête, avant de se lever et de sortir de son sac un CD, le tendant à Sacha.

—Évaluons ensemble les chances de réussite de…

—Chuchmur, sourit Sacha.

—Chuchmur à ce foutu Tremplin en écoutant la maquette. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. C'est toi le leader, non ?

—Non, c'est Richie.

Régis grimaça légèrement mais ne dit rien de plus. Après tout, il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça, mais ça risquait d'être chaud, les deux avaient des âmes de meneurs.

* * *

><p>Aurore, affalée dans son canapé, dans un pyjama en pilou chaud, chercha à tâtons le saladier de bonbons qu'elle avait près d'elle sans lâcher l'écran de la télévision des yeux, essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller Tiplouf, son yorkshire qui dormait sur ses genoux.<p>

Elle aurait dû passer la soirée en compagnie de son père, mais celui-ci avait été rappelé en urgence à l'hôpital, elle se retrouvait donc toute seule. Comme toujours. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait confiance ? Il disait toujours qu'il serait là, cette fois, qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, que tout irait bien. Et elle y croyait à chaque fois, pour se retrouver seule, dans ce loft trois fois trop grand pour elle, où elle ne se sentait pas vraiment chez elle.

Elle soupira en tentant de se concentrer sur le défilé mais Chanel ne faisait pas une très bonne saison et n'avait rien qui pourrait attirer son attention plus de quelques secondes.

Quelle tristesse, la solitude. C'était peut-être le sentiment humain qu'elle détestait le plus, être seule. Paul lui manquait. Il était parti en Californie, au chevet de son père malade, les médecins n'avaient pas vraiment d'espoir, ils lui donnaient au plus une année à vivre. Elle aurait voulu aller avec lui, mais elle comprenait très bien que Steve ne veuille pas voir des inconnus à son chevet.

Au fond d'elle, Aurore espérait que Reggie avait eu vent de la nouvelle, qu'il savait que son père était à l'article de la mort, qu'il retournerait le voir avant la fin. L'histoire de cette famille brisée l'avait chagrinée. Paul avait été malheureux de perdre son frère, Ondine avait été triste de perdre un ami cher et pour ça, elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Reggie.

Voir Ondine pleurer était dans le top dix des choses qu'elle ne supportait pas. Ondine n'était pas faite pour pleurer, ça ne lui allait pas au visage, il lui fallait un sourire ou de la rage, pas des larmes.

Aurore n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Reggie avait choisi de tout plaquer, de partir. Elle comprenait bien qu'il pouvait avoir une passion, elle-même en avait une aussi. Mais de là à abandonner sa famille, ses amis, il y avait un monde ! Qui pouvait tout abandonner pour quelque chose d'aussi éphémère que la musique ? Qui pouvait délaisser sa famille pour ça ?

Elle-même n'avait pas la chance d'avoir une famille unie comme l'était la famille Jobbs. Sa mère était restée en France, ne voulant pas partir aux États-Unis, ses parents avaient fini par divorcer sans même penser à s'engueuler, sans même penser à elle. Il avait été décidé qu'elle resterait avec son père à Boston, pendant que sa mère resterait à Marseille. Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait voulu que sa mère reste à la maison, que ses parents s'aiment toute leur vie, qu'ils meurent ensemble, qu'ils soient ensemble tous les trois. Ça lui aurait empêché de se sentir si seule au fil des jours, son père ne rentrant que très rarement.

Elle posa une main lourde sur son téléphone qui sonnait et décrocha dans un soupir, sans même regarder qui essayait de la joindre.

—Allô ?

—Aurore ? C'est Régis…

Ayant reconnu sa voix, Aurore se redressa dans une position un peu plus féminine, faisant tomber Tiplouf de ses genoux. Le chien couina et remonta sur le canapé, tournant le dos à Aurore, alors que la française sentait un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

—Bonsoir… Que se passe-t-il ?

—Je… Je sais que tu devais passer une soirée avec ton père mais… Je me doute qu'il a dû repartir à l'hôpital, alors… Je t'appelais pour te tenir compagnie…

Touchée, Aurore sentant sa bouche s'ouvrir en o, puis elle ferma doucement les yeux, souriant encore plus.

—Merci. Tu as raison, il est parti, confirma la jeune femme en éteignant la télé.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux et Aurore réalisa que c'était la première fois que Régis l'appelait comme ça, sans raison, juste pour lui tenir compagnie, comme il disait. Elle aimait la voix du garçon. Rosissant en se souvenant des insinuations de sa meilleure amie quant à ses sentiments pour le parvenu, Aurore se concentra sur ce qu'il disait :

—Ça fait longtemps que ton père est parti ?

—Deux heures environ, soupira Aurore en attrapant un bonbon dont elle croqua un petit bout.

—Tu aurais dû m'appeler, reprocha Régis de cette voix douce qu'il avait toujours pour lui faire des reproches.

—Je… Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

—Tu ne me déranges jamais, Aurore… Je veux dire… On est amis, non ?

Le rappel cruel de ces liens entre eux fit se serrer son cœur et elle perdit un peu de son sourire. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment, elle n'aimait pas savoir qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, elle n'aimait la sensation désagréable de ce constat, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Ondine puisse avoir raison à ce propos.

—Régis ?

Un bruit de porte qui se ferme résonna dans le téléphone et Régis salua sa mère puis son père avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Aurore imaginait bien la scène d'ici.

Elle voyait le poster de moto sur le mur, la devise de Harvard – « VERITAS » – punaisée au mur, le cadre qui trônait au-dessus de l'ordinateur – un iMac que Paul avait refilé à Régis peu de temps auparavant – et le lit fait par un menuisier qui jurait un peu dans cette pièce, signée des initiales de l'artisan « OK ». Aurore avait noté ce détail parce que l'armoire dans la chambre d'Ondine était signée des mêmes initiales. Elle n'avait jamais pu obtenir le nom de cet artiste, Ondine l'ignorait et Régis lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine parce qu'il était décédé et n'avait pas laissé d'héritier derrière lui. Régis se laissa tomber sur son lit et dans sa chute, il murmura à Aurore :

—Oui, Aurore ?

—Tu ne veux pas venir passer la soirée avec moi ? Je m'ennuie, quand t'es pas là.

Un long silence lui fit penser qu'elle avait perdu le réseau et que l'appel avait été coupé. Elle leva les yeux sur l'écran et dit :

—Régis ? Je t'ai perdu ?

—N… Non… J'a… J'arrive. Le temps de faire le trajet. Ah ! J'ai une idée ! Ça te dit d'aller faire une balade en moto ?

Aurore éclata de rire.

—Bien sûr ! Ce sera toujours mieux que de regarder une série débile à la télé !

Elle passa sous silence ce défilé qu'elle avait attendu pendant un mois. Passer du temps avec Régis lui semblait bien plus tentant. Ils raccrochèrent et Aurore se leva, exécutant un petit pas de danse avant de se jeter dans son dressing pour choisir ce qu'elle allait mettre et comment elle allait se coiffer. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il serait là dans quelques dizaines de minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainsi s'achève la première partie de Tremplin Indigo ! Rendez-vous quand j'aurais fini d'écrire la deuxième partie, même endroit, jour habituel ! Petite information, la deuxième partie débute quatre mois plus tard ! Les playlists de cette deuxième partie seront surtout composée de Placebo, Evanescence, Lady Gaga, System Of A Down, des Red Hot Chili Peppers, de Radiohead et de musique classique !<strong>


	14. XIV

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**_I could have lied_, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Blood Sugar Sex Magik.**

**_J'veux m'en aller_, Damien Saez, Jours Étranges.**

**_Dis-moi Qui Sont Ces Gens_, Damien Saez, Varsovie.**

**_Mad About You_, Hooverphonic, The Magnificent Tree.**

**_If you still hate me, _Ill Niño, Revolution-Revolución**

* * *

><p><strong>XIV.<strong>

Quatre mois plus tard.

— Bon, là, je crois qu'on y est, lança Sacha en haussant la voix pour couvrir les sanglots qui retentissait du petit groupe qui lui faisait face.

La seule fille en présence, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes mais qui les contenait autant qu'elle le pouvait, hocha la tête en évitant son regard. Si elle le fixait, elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Sacha sourit et s'approcha d'elle, puis leva les yeux pour plonger ses iris marron dans le regard triste.

— Hey, Lucy… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

— Je ne fais pas de tête, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, sanglota la jeune femme en se jetant au cou de Sacha, mais putain, elle est résistante cette connasse, j'arrive pas à l'enlever.

Sacha sourit en frottant le dos de Lucy, mais ne dit rien. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il dévisagea Harley qui pleurait comme une collégienne, essuyant ses yeux avec un mouchoir brodé, la bretelle de sa robe tombant sur son épaule. Son regard glissa sur la droite où Drew se tenait, les mains dans les poches, regardant par la fenêtre du couloir de l'aéroport. Lui non plus ne semblait pas particulièrement joyeux, même si son calme et son détachement naturels masquaient beaucoup les émotions qu'il ressentait. Pour finir, Sacha observa Jacky qui retenait ses larmes tout autant que Sacha le faisait, échangeant probablement leur dernier regard avant très longtemps.

Il écarta Lucy de lui et elle renifla une dernière fois, s'éloignant d'un pas, se serrant contre Jacky qui passa une main autour des épaules de la pianiste classique avec un doux sourire. Le malheur des uns, pensa Sacha sans amertume en tentant de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il avait serré quelqu'un contre lui de cette façon. Plus depuis février. Quelle déchéance.

— Elle paiera, siffla Harley à travers son mouchoir. Je te jure que je lui ferai payer à cette _pouffiassasse_ de française.

— On dit _pouffiasse_, corrigea Drew d'une voix détachée, approuvant cependant les paroles de l'hystérique.

— Oui, je sais. Mais si tu rajoutes un –_asse_ en plus, ça accentue davantage…

Sacha éclata de rire avant de s'approcher de Harley et de le serrer dans ses bras, dans une étreinte qui respirait la franche camaraderie qu'il y avait entre eux depuis quelques mois.

Si on lui avait dit, l'année passée, que quand il partirait pour Los Angeles, il n'y aurait ni Flora, ni Max et encore moins l'héritière, pour lui dire au revoir, mais un groupe de sales gosses de riches, le seul soutien qu'il a eu quand Aurore lui avait fait ce coup de pute – putasse pour accentuer, comme disait Harley – il n'y aurait pas cru.

Il écarta Harley qui commençait à se moucher dans cette chemise qu'il avait choisie pour Sacha et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient presque sur les épaules maintenant. Il portait toujours sa frange, qui lui donnait un regard un peu plus intelligent avait signalé Harley quand la coiffeuse avait massacré Sacha.

— C'est pas la peine, Harley. Je ne lui en veux pas.

Le meilleur ami d'Ondine s'étouffa en entendant ça et se tourna vers les trois autres, avant de virevolter vers Sacha.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? Comment tu peux ne pas lui en vouloir ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait, au moins, ou tu es vraiment aussi con que tu en as l'air ?

La voix d'Harley partait dans les aigus, signe qu'il ne la maîtrisait plus. Elle était teintée d'incompréhension, de colère et d'hystérie et Drew posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, pour l'inciter au calme. Il attirait l'attention sur leur petit groupe et le futur avocat n'aimait pas trop ça. Ondine avait ses espions partout. Déjà que Harley n'était pas réellement quelqu'un qui passait inaperçu.

Sacha secoua doucement la tête en tournant le regard sur Harley.

— Au final, toute cette histoire aura eu du positif. Déjà, ça a permis à Lucy et Jacky de se rencontrer.

Les deux cités échangèrent un regard tendre et baissèrent les yeux en rougissant. Sacha leur tira la langue, ravi de ne pas être celui qui prend des teintes cramoisies, pour une fois.

— Ensuite, ça m'a permis d'évaluer ce que cette conne d'héritière pensait vraiment de moi. Son estime ne volait pas haut, sinon, elle aurait su que rien de tout ça n'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à Flora et Max…

Sacha pinça les lèvres et ne dit rien. Son silence parla pour lui parce que Jacky intervint :

— Tu sais très bien que Max est neutre dans cette histoire. Et Flora…

— Elle n'a aucune excuse, interrompit Drew. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire que… C'est horrible de dire des choses pareilles de son meilleur ami.

Sacha soupira. Il ne voulait pas revenir là-dessus encore une fois. Ça lui faisait trop mal. Elle avait joué finement, cette pétasse. Un silence s'installa entre eux et ils entendirent une voix métallique et féminine appeler les passagers du vol en partance pour Los Angeles dans la salle d'embarcation. Sacha sortit son billet d'avion – offert par Drew – de la poche de sa veste pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien du sien et il brisa le silence :

— Cette fois, faut vraiment qu'on se dise au revoir, les amis.

Il leur adressa un signe de la main et se retourna. Il parcourut quelques mètres avant que Lucy ne le retienne en le hélant :

— Hey, Chaton, attends !

Elle le rattrapa, suivie par les trois garçons qui souriaient, cette fois, même si la tristesse restait tapie dans leur regard. Elle farfouilla dans son vaste sac à mains pour en sortir une petite boîte emballée dans du papier de soie. Le cadeau était mal fait, il y avait plus de scotch que de papier cadeau et Lucy rougit.

— J'ai voulu le faire moi-même et je crois que je me suis un peu ratée…

— C'est pas grave, répondit Sacha en attrapant le cadeau.

Il arracha le papier, alors que Jacky faisait un commentaire sur l'utilité des efforts fournis par Lucy, puisqu'ils venaient d'être massacrés en quelques secondes et Sacha découvrit une fine boîte en bois, ouvragée avec soin. Il jeta un regard à Lucy qui hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de l'ouvrir. Il s'exécuta et poussa une exclamation de joie.

— _Putain_, Lucy, elles ont dû te coûter super cher ! Elles sont magnifiques, ces baguettes !

Il s'approcha et déposa un énorme baiser sur les cheveux de Lucy qui sourit doucement.

— Comme ça, je serai un peu avec toi, pour ce Tremplin. Je t'accompagnerai à chacune de tes battles.

— T'aurais pas dû, elles, protesta Sacha avec un léger tremblement.

— Tutututut, coupa Lucy en levant la main. Rien n'est trop beau pour ta réussite. En plus, j'ai vu que tu lorgnais dessus, la dernière fois qu'on est allé chez Wesson Music.

Sacha sourit et attrapa son sac pour les ranger dedans, souriant à son amie.

— J'en prendrai soin.

— Je n'en doute pas…

Lucy se recula d'un pas et échangea un regard avec Jacky qui s'approcha de Sacha et attrapa sa main, pour mettre quelque chose dedans. Sacha ouvrit sa main et eut un regard triste. Entre ses doigts, il y avait un des bandeaux que Flora mettait dans les cheveux quand elle travaillait, afin d'éviter que sa frange ne lui tombe dans les yeux.

— T'en auras besoin, commenta Jacky.

— Mais tu étais obligé de le voler à Flora ?

— Elle sera malheureuse quand elle apprendra que tu es parti.

— Ça m'étonnerait, se désespéra Sacha. Rappelle-toi, elle me considère comme mort, maintenant. Elle a brûlé la chanson que je lui avais écrite sous mes yeux…

Jacky secoua la tête.

— Vous êtes trop proches pour que ce petit événement vous sépare, Chaton. Je t'interdis de penser qu'elle te détestera toute sa vie. À un moment, tu lui manqueras. Et quand tu lui manqueras, elle sera heureuse de savoir qu'une partie d'elle t'accompagne, j'en suis persuadé.

Sacha rangea le bandeau dans sa poche et passa une main dans ses cheveux, une fois de plus, pour dégager une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Drew posa une main sur l'épaule de Jacky et tendit à son tour un petit sac à Sacha qui l'ouvrit et en retira un écrin.

Il faillit s'étouffer quand il constata qu'il s'agissait du bracelet en or que l'héritière lui avait offert pour Noël, qu'elle lui avait repris avec violence, il en avait gardé une fine cicatrice à l'intérieur de son poignet. Drew sourit.

— Je suis passé chez le bijoutier, après l'avoir récupéré dans sa boîte à bijoux.

— Elle disait qu'elle l'avait jeté, murmura Sacha en frôlant du bout des doigts l'or fin du bracelet.

Drew haussa les épaules. Il avait dû pas mal comploter pour pouvoir récupérer ce bracelet, passant par Lily et Daisy, qui lui avaient ensuite apporté. Elles ne pouvaient pas être présentes, car elles avaient un repas de famille et… Drew se frappa le haut du crâne en plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer un papier et le passer à Sacha.

— J'ai failli oublier le plus important. C'est une lettre que t'a écrit Lily. Elle y a mis un dessin et même Daisy a signé.

Sacha serra le bout de papier dans son poing et le glissa aussi dans sa poche, avec le bandeau de Flora.

— Je la lirai dans l'avion et je lui répondrai quand j'arriverai à L.A, d'accord ?

Drew sourit et Sacha, n'y tenant plus, s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras avec force, se retenant encore plus de pleurer. Harley se sentit fondre.

— Bon dieu, vous deux, vous êtes si mignons que j'ai envie de vous…

— Vocabulaire, râlèrent ensemble Drew et Sacha, l'un d'une voix exaspérée, l'autre en rougissant.

Harley s'avança et poussa Sacha au loin.

— Allez, vas-y, maintenant. Tu vas rater ton avion.

Le batteur hocha la tête et se détourna, accélérant l'allure, jetant son sac sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta quand la voix de Harley l'interpela une dernière fois :

— Quand tu reviendras, je te jure qu'elle ne te détestera plus, Sacha !

Sacha leva la main et reprit le cours de sa marche. Qu'elle fasse bien ce qu'elle voulait, il ne reviendrait pas et n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'elle autrement qu'au travers les journaux économiques qu'il ne lisait pas. Il soupira, cependant, en repensant aux occasions qu'il avait perdues, à la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père, tout révéler à l'héritière, avant de partir. Devrait-il ?

C'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, qu'il avait adressé à son père, sur sa tombe. Il était important qu'il la respecte. Et au-delà, il en allait de sa sincérité. Confesser son amour à l'héritière, juste au moment où elle le détestait plus que personne sans comprendre qu'elle avait été manipulée. C'était peut-être sa seule occasion pour lui faire réaliser que jamais, jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille à Aurore, jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de faire du mal à la meilleure amie de la femme qu'il aurait voulu chérir toute une vie.

Quelle drôle de situation. Quand il y repensait, c'était presque risible. Tous ses amis, ceux qu'il connaissait depuis des années, lui avaient tourné le dos, mis à part Jacky.

Lucy avait été la première à se mettre de son côté. Il avait presque oublié la jeune étudiante en médecine qu'il avait croisée son unique jour à Harvard jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse soudainement devant lui, le ramassant alors qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa vie s'écroulait autour de lui quoiqu'il fasse pour tenter de la remettre d'équerre. Elle lui avait prêté une oreille, dans laquelle il avait déversé sa rage, sa colère, son incompréhension. Puis elle s'était mise derrière son piano et avait joué. Ça l'avait apaisé comme rien n'aurait pu le faire à part la voix de Flora.

Puis les autres, petit à petit, les avait rejoints pour compléter leur groupe. D'abord Jacky, qui avait traversé les quelques mètres qui séparaient leur demeure, frappant à sa porte pour lui demander si ça le tentait d'aller draguer comme au bon vieux temps. Sacha avait su, alors, que le professeur de basse n'accordait aucun crédit à l'histoire d'Aurore.

Harley était venu parce qu'il ne supportait pas la meilleure amie d'Ondine. Au début, il y croyait, à cette histoire à dormir debout. Puis petit à petit, voyant que Sacha était tellement malheureux, il avait fini par comprendre qui était sincère.

Quant à Drew… C'était Drew, Dieu seul savait ce qui traversait l'esprit de ce garçon. Un jour de pluie, il était venu jusqu'à Palette, avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre et s'était installé sur son lit avec du Montesquieu, alors que Sacha portait sur le garçon un regard halluciné, se décalant presque instinctivement pour lui faire une place.

Essuyant une larme et souriant à ces souvenirs, Sacha s'éloigna et attendit d'avoir disparu de la vue de ses amis pour faire demi-tour et se rendre au comptoir. Il dépassa tous les passagers qui attendaient par la droite et posa son billet sur le comptoir, essoufflé.

— J'peux le changer ? demanda-t-il à l'hôtesse. J'voudrais prendre le suivant, c'est possible ?

L'hôtesse attrapa le billet et haussa un sourcil en voyant le nom inscrit dessus.

— Si vous êtes un ami de Drew Lowell, tout est possible.

Elle lui imprima un nouveau billet, qu'elle lui tendit et elle ne le lâcha pas quand elle lui tendit.

— Cependant, la prochaine fois, évitez de faire changer votre billet quand l'avion s'apprête à décoller. Ça met tout le monde en retard.

Sacha baissa les yeux et rougit.

— Désolé.

Il quitta le comptoir et sortit de l'aéroport, hélant un taxi, comme il avait si souvent vu Lucy le faire dans la rue puis il monta dedans.

— Boston Common, s'il vous plaît.

Il s'installa tranquillement et attrapa la lettre que lui avait remise Drew, l'ouvrant pour en lire le contenu. Il constata qu'il y avait plusieurs feuillets, contenant pas mal d'écritures différentes, ainsi qu'un dessin que Lily avait signé. Il s'agissait de Sacha, Lucy, Drew, Jacky et Harley. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Il aurait bien aimé que sur ce dessin figure Daisy, aussi. Il le rangea soigneusement dans l'enveloppe avant de lire la lettre.

* * *

><p>« Sacha,<p>

J'ai pas envie que tu partes, parce que si t'es pas là, ben, je sais pas avec qui je vais jouer. Mais. C'est pas grave, parce que Daisy, elle dit que tu pars pour être heureux et que t'es plus joli avec un sourire qu'avec un pas-sourire. Alors ben, je dis rien mais je suis très très triste. Et même qu'Ondine, elle arrête pas de dire que t'es un vilain mot que Papa il la gronderait. Et je comprends pas tout ce qu'elle dit, mais Daisy elle dit que c'est vraiment très vilain. Mais moi, je la crois pas, Ondine, quand elle dit des méchancetés. Parce que je t'aime, moi et que tu peux pas être méchant.

Sinon, mes poupées, elles te font un gros bisou et moi aussi.

Rentre vite !

Je t'aime fooooooort.

Lily. »

« Sacha,

Je vais œuvrer de mon côté pour tenter de rétablir la vérité et faire revenir Ondine à des sentiments plus cordiaux pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu as mon soutien.

Ton père serait vraiment fier de toi s'il te voyait aujourd'hui. Tu as intérêt de faire ton maximum à ce Tremplin Indigo, de t'éclater et d'oublier ces quelques mois difficiles pour toi.

Tu auras sans doute de mes nouvelles quand je serai à Los Angeles.

Bonne chance et à bientôt.

Daisy W. »

« Jeune Sacha,

Toute la maisonnée Waters t'accompagne durant ton périple californien. N'oublie pas que tu fais désormais et à tout jamais partie de cette grande famille et qu'en tant qu'employé de l'hôtel particulier Waters de Boston, c'est notre honneur qui est en jeu, lors de ce Tremplin. Sois fort. Nous croyons tous en toi.

Nous avons hâte que tu rentres à la maison.

Lucario Di Pario, maître d'hôtel. »

« Louveteau,

Visiblement, ta mission a changé pendant mon absence au Caire, où je suis allé faire un peu de chasse en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Des échos négatifs me sont parvenus depuis les États-Unis et quand je suis rentré, c'était le boxon dans mes rangs.

Toujours est-il que j'ai remis de l'ordre et que je vais aller botter quelques arrière-trains, on ne se moque pas d'un type avec des états de service comme les tiens. Si Aurore Beaufort est une taupe, je la démasquerais.

Remplis ta nouvelle mission dûment et rentre à la maison.

Major Robert Aldrin, chef de sécurisation des personnes et des biens pour le compte de la Waters Corp. »

* * *

><p>Elle avait passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de ses plus proches amis. C'est ce qu'elle pensait alors qu'elle éclatait de rire et donnait un coup d'épaules à Flora qui plongea dans son verre, tout aussi hilare, Aurore se cachant dans l'épaule de Régis pour tenter de reprendre une contenance.<p>

Ils se racontaient et rejouaient des scènes du film qu'ils avaient vu dans la salle de cinéma de l'hôtel particulier, tous avachis dans les appartements invités, ceux-là même où Ondine avait vécu un mois avec l'autre enfoiré. Quand elle repensait à cette façon dont il l'avait bernée… Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'il pouvait s'être attaché à elle, qu'il pouvait être adorable ? Une façade, voilà ce que c'était. Il lui avait présenté une image qu'elle avait aimé et voilà tout.

Elle avait été naïve. Quand Reggie et Absol étaient partis sans lui, elle aurait dû se méfier, ne pas accorder le moindre crédit à Sacha qui baragouinait des excuses vaseuses sur le fait qu'il ne parte pas aussi. Il avait attendu que la seule personne qui se méfiait de leur histoire soit partie pour faire son sale coup en traître. Quel salaud. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Elle reposa son verre à pied, ne prenant pas le temps de boire une gorgée, quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche. Elle le sortit et fronça les sourcils. Sacha. Elle l'expédia rapidement sur la messagerie, se promettant de changer de numéro au plus vite et elle sourit à Flora quand celle-ci lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

— Non, rien, ne t'inquiète pas, va. Ça devait être une erreur, ça a arrêté de sonner. Bon, sinon, les prochaines vacances, on fait quoi ?

— J'ai envie de partir en France, répondit Aurore.

— T'as toujours envie de partir en France, rétorqua Régis en levant les yeux au ciel. On pourrait aussi aller ailleurs.

— Vérone ? proposa Ondine avec une moue sceptique.

Flora toussota.

— N'oubliez pas que je suis là, quand même. Faire vos projets de vacances alors que je ne peux pas vous suivre, ça manque de tact.

Ondine secoua la tête avec effarement avant de mettre une petite baffe à l'arrière du crâne de son amie. Elle eut quelques secondes de battement en sentant la vibration indiquant un message vocal et se reprit rapidement :

— Mais tu viens avec nous, Flo. Quelle idée !

— Hum, commença Aurore d'une voix timide, ça vous dit pas, la France ?

Flora secoua vivement la tête. C'était le pays qu'elle s'était jurée de visiter avec Sacha et elle ne voulait pas penser à lui, quelque en soit la façon.

Quand elle pensait qu'il avait osé jouer au rabatteur pour Gelardan, lui qui avait toujours dit préférer rester dans son coin pour faire mumuse avec sa drogue, dire qu'à cause de lui, Aurore s'était retrouvée dans des draps sales, en compagnie d'hommes encore plus dégoûtants… Elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Sacha de s'être rendu responsable d'un calvaire pareil. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour faire du mal à Ondine ? Pour se venger de la gosse de riches qui l'avait brisé ? C'était monstrueux. Son meilleur ami était mort, voilà tout.

— Non, franchement, si je pouvais éviter tout ce qui peut me faire penser à l'autre, ça m'arrangerait.

Ondine approuva vivement en hochant de la tête frénétiquement, puis elle se leva du lit qu'elle avait si souvent partagé avec Sacha.

— Où tu vas ? demanda Régis d'un air surpris.

— Pisser, pourquoi ? Tu veux venir voir ?

Régis toussota, dégoûté.

— Euh, non. Pas spécialement.

Elle sortit de la chambre en riant, pour passer dans la pièce à côté. Elle ferma la porte et perdit son sourire, plongeant une main tremblante dans sa poche, pour sortir son iPhone et composer le numéro de son répondeur.

« Vous avez un nouveau message. Aujourd'hui, à 21 heures et 7 minutes. »

La voix de Sacha lui souffla « Je suis au Boston Common… Euh… Tu m'y rejoins ? » et son cœur eut un sursaut. Ces intonations étaient tellement suppliantes qu'elle se sentit faiblir et s'appuya sur le lavabo, pour ne pas tomber. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi lui donner un rendez-vous alors qu'elle avait été claire quand elle lui avait dit ne plus vouloir le revoir ?

Cependant, malgré cette décision ferme et définitive, elle ne put empêcher son corps d'agir tout seul et d'ouvrir la fenêtre de l'appartement qui donnait sur le patio, d'escalader et de sauter dans le petit jardin zen dont Lucario s'occupait avec minutie. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi agir dans le secret ? Ça n'avait pas de sens…

Elle le traversa rapidement, ne faisant pas attention au bruit de l'écoulement d'eau qui autrefois l'avait apaisée, puis elle entra dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter une des servantes qui était en train de dire du mal d'elle.

— Bonsoir mademoiselle Ondine, vous…

— Pas le temps, je suis pressée. La porte de service, elle donne où ?

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard surpris alors qu'Ondine les pressait.

— Vite, s'il vous plaît, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps !

— Vous souhaitez aller quelque part ?

— J'ai quelqu'un à voir au Boston Common. C'est loin d'ici ? En combien de temps je peux y être ?

— En voiture, c'est à deux pas d'ici… À pieds, vous allez mettre beaucoup plus de temps, il vous faut remonter tout Beacon Street, c'est pas la porte à côté… En plus, c'est vague, Boston Common, mademoiselle Ondine. Il est vaste, ce parc…

Ondine secoua la tête et fit les cent pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il serait forcément près du lac, il adorait cet endroit. Il y avait un banc, là-bas, où il aimait s'asseoir et réfléchir, il lui avait dit avoir pris plein de décisions importantes ici. C'était ce banc ou le toit de la CMS. Et comme il ne travaillait plus à la CMS depuis février, il ne risquait pas d'y être, alors il s'était reporté sur le parc. C'était tout à fait logique.

Elle s'en voulut quelques instants de le connaître si bien et regretta l'envie sourde de le rejoindre qu'elle sentait en elle, alors que l'une des deux filles lui expliquaient quelle route elle devait emprunter, l'autre faisant demander que la Jaguar de mademoiselle Ondine soit sortie devant la porte de service.

Elle le détestait, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait encore si fort quand elle repensait à cette unique nuit où elle lui avait donné son corps ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas dégoûtée à l'idée d'être encore attachée à lui ?

Sacha avait fait replonger sa meilleure amie dans la drogue, cette dernière en avait souffert affreusement, elle avait dû repartir en cure et tout était de la faute de Sacha. Gelardan était formel, il avait été très clair là-dessus. Et elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce Forrest, un jeune de quartier, qui affirmait que c'était faux, que Sacha était quelqu'un de bien, un bon chef de quartier, qu'il avait au contraire lutté contre le dealer.

De toute façon, Violette avait raison, on ne pouvait pas accorder sa confiance à un jeune qui avait grandi sans le sou, qu'il était capable de dire n'importe quoi pour parvenir à ses fins. Après tout, chaque homme avait son prix. Elle aurait préféré que celui de Sacha soit quatre millions de dollars. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple.

Pourquoi Gelardan aurait-il menti ? Pourquoi Aurore et Régis auraient-ils inventé cette histoire ? Elle avait plus de facilité à croire que Sacha, qui la détestait farouchement, puisse faire ça, plutôt que sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession à Aurore, elles se connaissaient depuis tellement d'années. Aurore avait toujours été là pour elle, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il en soit autrement pour cette fois.

Elle en voulait à Sacha pour ça aussi. Comment aurait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que sa meilleure amie essayait de les monter l'un contre l'autre ? Pourquoi n'assumait-il pas ses actes, tout simplement ? N'était-il pas camé jusqu'à l'os ? N'avait-il pas augmenté davantage sa consommation depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu rouler un joint devant elle ?

Et puis, ne l'avait-elle pas retrouvé en train de menacer Aurore, alors qu'elle était en larmes et affrontait le regard assassin de Sacha, quelques jours après qu'elle ait découvert le pot aux roses ?

Elle monta dans sa voiture et fit rugir le moteur, filant sans prêter attention aux automobilistes qui s'écartaient de son chemin en l'insultant copieusement. Elle roula à toute allure à travers la ville et gara sa voiture en vrac à l'entrée du parc la plus proche du lac avant de couper le moteur. Puis elle leva la tête.

Il avait changé en un mois, constata Ondine en observant Sacha qui était appuyé contre la grille, les yeux clos, tapant du pied le rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait. Elle descendit de la voiture et claqua la porte, la verrouillant en appuyant sur le bouton de fermeture centralisée puis elle s'approcha, veillant à laisser plusieurs mètres entre eux. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et Ondine se sentit mourir, partagée entre plusieurs sentiments si contradictoires qu'elle préféra rester immobile, alors qu'il lançait, avec un petit sourire en coin :

— Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

— Moi non plus, rétorqua Ondine d'une voix acide, n'aimant pas ce qu'évoquait en elle cette phrase qu'il avait déjà prononcée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sacha glissa une main dans une de ses poches pour en tirer un iPod Touch qui fit réagir Ondine.

— Eh bah, ça paie bien le deal.

Sacha lui lança un regard torve en contemplant l'iPod que Harley lui avait offert le mois précédent.

— C'est le cadeau d'un ami. Mais je doute que tu saches de quoi je parle, vu de qui tu t'entoures.

— Ta gueule.

Sacha se tut, rangeant tranquillement son iPod, enroulant soigneusement les fils pour ne pas les abimer et Ondine remarqua seulement qu'il avait un sac avec lui. Elle déglutit.

— Tu t'en vas quelque part ?

— Pourquoi t'es venue ? répondit Sacha en ignorant la demande d'Ondine, puisque la réponse était évidente.

Ondine eut un mouvement de recul. C'était une excellente question. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Pourquoi avait-elle quitté la douceur de sa soirée avec Flo, Aurore et Régis pour rejoindre cet imbécile dont elle souhaitait la mort ? Elle secoua la tête.

— Je suis venue te dire que je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

— Tu me l'as dit déjà, ça, fit remarquer Sacha.

— Je… Je voulais affirmer ma position ! s'énerva Ondine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sacha secoua la tête et se redressa, quittant la grille pour franchir les quelques pas qu'il y avait entre Ondine et lui. Il tendit une main, caressa une des mèches rousses et l'héritière vira sa main d'un revers qui claqua dans la nuit.

— Ne me touche pas, connard.

Il la regarda, blessé, avant de soupirer et de se détourner. Ondine observa son dos, ne voyant pas ce qu'il faisait, puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Humant l'air, Ondine eut la surprise de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de tabac.

— Depuis quand tu fumes du tabac, toi ? demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir mettre autant de hargne qu'elle le souhaitait dans sa voix.

— Depuis que j'ai arrêté de fumer du shit. Tu aurais dû t'en apercevoir, on était encore ensemble à ce moment-là.

— Menteur, interrompit Ondine d'une voix forte.

Sacha haussa les épaules en portant sa cigarette à sa bouche, avalant une bouffée et recrachant la fumée.

— Crois ce que tu veux, ça n'a plus la moindre importance, maintenant.

Il fit une pause durant laquelle il se tourna vers elle.

— Pourquoi ça n'a plus d'importance ? demanda-t-elle, redoutant la réponse.

Elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire quand une flamme intense s'alluma dans ses yeux, alors qu'ils se perdaient dans le vide.

— Mon avion décolle dans quelques heures. Je me barre loin d'ici, de toi, de…

— NON !

Ondine porta une main à sa bouche, comme pour retenir le cri désespéré qui venait d'en sortir. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler sous elle, comme si elles n'avaient qu'une envie, la jeter au cou de Sacha pour essayer de le retenir et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle leur accorda ce désir, avec plus de retenue pourtant, le tenant simplement par la manche de sa chemise, qui ressemblait quand même beaucoup à quelque chose que Harley aurait acheté. Mais c'était impossible qu'ils se soient liés d'amitié. Harley avait cessé de venir la voir parce qu'elle était tout le temps avec Aurore et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Non ?

— C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Ondine sans lever la tête. N'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en vas pas, pas déjà, pas maintenant, hein ?

— Oh que si, susurra Sacha en recrachant un peu de fumée.

— C'est pas possible… Pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Tu peux pas partir comme ça, me l'annoncer comme ça, sans tenir compte de mes sentiments !

— Mais quels sentiments ? s'exaspéra Sacha en levant les yeux au ciel, arrachant son bras à l'étreinte d'Ondine.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard perdu. Il avait raison un peu trop souvent depuis le début de cette conversation qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus du tout. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

— Où vas-tu ?

— Loin de toi, comme tu le veux depuis que… depuis ça. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais demandé ? De dégager loin d'ici et de ne plus revenir ?

— Si mais…

Elle se tut et leva la tête, tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, constatant que leur proximité lui donnait envie de la serrer contre lui, comme avant, rien n'avait changé, il était toujours aussi amoureux de cette fille. Quelques instants, il pria pour pouvoir l'oublier à Los Angeles, pour pouvoir se l'ôter de la tête et du cœur, pouvoir revivre normalement.

— Ça te va bien, cette coupe de cheveux, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard suppliant. Qu'elle arrête de parler de cette petite voix émue, de cette voix qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, un besoin impérieux auquel il ne devait plus céder.

— Pourquoi tu pars ? murmura-t-elle sans lâcher les yeux de Sacha.

— Je te manquerai ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, éludant volontairement la question.

— Non, mentit Ondine. Réponds-moi.

— Ne me donne pas d'ordre, cracha-t-il en s'éloignant un peu plus.

Elle effaça la distance entre eux, s'approchant presque à le frôler puis elle observa le visage de Sacha, remarquant une petite cicatrice sur sa joue droite, celle qu'elle lui avait faite en le giflant avant son accident. La barbe qui mordait les joues de Sacha ne suffisait pas à cacher cette ancienne blessure et Ondine faillit gémir en remontant le long des lèvres suivant le nez, pour rencontrer le regard triste du garçon. Sa voix s'éleva une fois de plus sans qu'elle ne put s'en empêcher :

— Tu m'oublieras, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se maudit de s'entendre si suppliante, comme si elle voulait qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise qu'elle était inoubliable.

— Je t'effacerai totalement de ma vie et de ma mémoire.

Ondine baissa les yeux, déglutissant difficilement. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'elle entendait. Elle agrippa la chemise de Sacha et appuya son front sur le torse du garçon, laissant les larmes monter à ses yeux, alors que, trop surpris, il ne pensait pas à l'écarter de lui.

— Et si je te supplie de rester, tu partiras quand même ?

— Oui, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel pour s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme.

— Je te manquerai pas, alors ?

— Pas du tout.

Elle sourit, n'essuyant même pas les larmes qui devaient détremper la chemise de Sacha, sursautant quand une main caressa doucement ses cheveux, la deuxième se perdant sur son dos. Il la serrait dans ses bras et cette étreinte la ramenait des mois en arrière, quand ses larmes étaient des larmes de rire et qu'il riait aussi, à la sortie de ce récital où elle avait réussi à le convaincre de porter un smoking.

— Pourquoi tu me serres dans tes bras ?

— Réflexe, souffla-t-il sans briser l'étreinte.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si peur ?

— _Je ne sais pas._

— Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais ?

— _Je ne sais pas._

Sacha ferma les yeux, faisant couler des larmes sur ses joues. Elles finirent par s'écraser sur le crâne d'Ondine qui se refusa à lever les yeux, pour ne pas le voir pleurer. Elle hésita et continua son interrogatoire :

— Pourquoi je me sens bien contre toi ?

— _Je ne sais pas._

— Pourquoi j'aime autant quand tu caresses mes cheveux ?

— _Je ne sais pas._

Elle laissa passer un silence, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum de Sacha, qui lui avait manqué. Elle s'en voulut. Elle ne devait pas rester attachée à lui, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas possible de désirer quelqu'un qui avait fait du mal à tout le monde autour de lui.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses ?

La voix d'Ondine était moins qu'un murmure, pourtant, Sacha l'entendit parfaitement et il sentit son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine, battre un peu plus fortement.

— _Je ne sais pas._

— Tu le ferais si je te le demandais ?

— Non.

Ondine sourit et releva la tête, alors qu'il baissait les yeux.

— Pourquoi tu mens ?

— _Je ne sais pas._

— Embrasse-moi.

Il sourit et secoua doucement la tête, se penchant vers elle pour frôler ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'observait, attendant simplement qu'il se décide. Puis quand enfin, il l'embrassa, elle réalisa à quel point ça lui avait manqué, elle s'en voulut d'avoir toujours besoin de ce simple contact et passa ses mains sur les omoplates de Sacha pour le rapprocher d'elle, pour profiter de cette ultime intimité entre eux. Il la serrait fort contre lui et jamais il ne l'avait embrassée comme ça, c'était le plus doux, le plus beau de tous les baisers qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangés.

Il brisa le baiser de longues minutes après et la regarda, la tenant toujours contre lui.

— Tu me fais chier, Waters.

— C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes, sourit Ondine en écarquillant les yeux quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle disait.

Sacha sourit en caressant doucement le visage de l'héritière, frôlant ses lèvres, passant sa langue sur les siennes. Il la regardait d'une telle façon qu'Ondine se sentit rougir. Il frôla de nouveau les lèvres d'Ondine, pour murmurer :

— Oui, aussi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau rapidement puis elle s'écarta de lui pour observer son regard avant de glisser son nez dans son cou.

— Putain, Sacha, pars pas, je t'en supplie, pars pas.

— Je vais partir quand même, tu sais…

Il la repoussa et soupira, se détournant pour lui tourner le dos. C'était sûrement plus facile comme ça. La quitter alors qu'elle est déjà partie, sans se dire qu'elle pourrait éventuellement l'attendre. Ça rendait la séparation presque plus simple. Il attrapa son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule puis il arrêta son mouvement et l'ouvrit, pour en tirer quelque chose qu'il tendit à Ondine.

— Tiens. C'est à toi.

Ondine attrapa l'objet métallique en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le jaune Maserati d'un des étriers de freins de sa GranTurismo. Sacha glissa ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard plein d'incompréhension.

— Mais pourquoi t'avais gardé ça ?

Sacha ignora une fois de plus la question qui n'appelait pas réellement de réponse. Ondine caressa doucement le morceau de métal, pleine de nostalgie.

— Je voulais te le rendre, avant de partir.

— Et si je n'étais pas venue ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix trop douce. Qu'est-ce que tu en aurais fait ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— T'es venue.

Un nouveau silence où ils s'observèrent longuement puis Ondine soupira et désigna sa Jaguar.

— Je te dépose à l'aéroport ?

Il haussa les épaules une fois de plus, dans une réponse vague qu'Ondine prit pour un consentement. Elle s'approcha donc de sa voiture et la déverrouilla, lui faisant signe de monter, ce qu'il fit, laissant son sac dans le coffre. Il ferma la portière et elle glissa ses clés sur le contact, avant d'enlever le frein à mains et d'effectuer une marche arrière plutôt brutale et elle alluma la radio, qui diffusait « Trouble » de Coldplay.

— Elle est belle, cette chanson, commenta Sacha en regardant par la vitre de la voiture.

Ondine hocha la tête en prenant un tournant.

— Elle résonne dans les cœurs, je trouve, continua Sacha.

Il battit doucement le rythme de la chanson, murmurant les paroles, alors qu'Ondine profitait d'un feu rouge pour regarder le profil de Sacha. Elle soupira quand elle remarqua qu'elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau.

— Si on s'était rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu être amis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

— Non, je ne pense pas…

— C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Le silence régna presque jusqu'à l'aéroport et Ondine brisa le silence en soupirant profondément.

— Je vais faire un détour.

— Pourquoi ? Si tu veux… Je ne suis pas pressé.

Il y eut un nouveau silence durant lequel Ondine sortit sur le périphérique, appuyant un peu sur l'accélérateur, atteignant les 15O km/h. Elle slalomait entre les voitures et Sacha ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça, alors qu'avant il était malade juste à la regarder faire.

— Ma conduite ne te fait plus peur ?

— Non. T'as pris des cours de pilotage, donc tu sais ce que tu fais. Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout le temps ?

Ondine éclata de rire.

— Si, effectivement. Je pensais pas que tu m'écoutais.

Sacha secoua la tête d'un air atterré. L'accélération d'Ondine, qui se lâcha un peu, étouffa sa réplique : « Je buvais chacune de tes paroles… ». Quelques minutes plus tard, Ondine décéléra et prit une sortie, qui s'enfonçait un peu dans la campagne et elle s'arrêta sur une route désertique, près d'un arbre qui bourgeonnait. Elle serra le frein à mains, détacha sa ceinture et coupa le moteur, laissant les phares allumés, ainsi que la radio qui diffusait à présent « Grand Teft Autumn » de Fall Out Boy. Pour finir, elle se tourna vers Sacha, qui évitait clairement de regarder autre chose que ses mains.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Waters ?

— J'ai pas envie que tu partes sans m'avoir expliqué pourquoi tu as fait ça.

— Fait quoi ? soupira Sacha.

— Aurore ! s'écria Ondine. Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?

Sacha ricana et n'affronta pas le regard d'Ondine, comme elle l'aurait voulu pourtant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as envie d'entendre, Misty ?

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, pesta-t-elle, tu n'en as pas le droit.

Sacha se tut et tourna les yeux vers Ondine.

— Écoute-moi bien, _pétasse_, crois ce que tu veux. Je refuse de revenir encore une fois sur ça, c'est clair ? On va encore s'engueuler, tu vas encore me dire d'aller crever et je vais encore te dire d'aller _te faire foutre_. On a déjà fait le tour de ces argumentations et même si j'ai appris quelques expressions plus imagées, au final, ça reviendrait au même.

Il se tut en entendant les premières notes de « Mad about You » de Hooverphonic et il coupa le son en tapant violemment sur l'autoradio, ne prêtant pas attention à la moue outrée de l'héritière.

— Et tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? Parfait ! Déteste-moi, _putain_, vas-y, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais aimé un jour et _merde_, je préfère que tu me détestes moi plutôt que t'ouvres les yeux sur ton entourage ! Et ouais, je suis persuadé que Flora sera plus heureuse à tes côtés qu'aux miens et non, je me battrai pas pour prouver que je ne suis pas coupable parce que ça m'arrange, _bordel_, que vous me détestiez tous ! Ça m'arrange parce que je peux me casser sans me retourner, sans avoir l'impression d'être un foutu égoïste, sans avoir à vous dire adieu et je ne me dirai pas que j'ai perdu quelque chose en tournant la page de Boston !

Il se tut et se calma finalement, reportant son regard sur la vitre avec un soupir énervé.

— C'était pas ce que je voulais entendre, confessa Ondine.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ?

— J'en sais rien… Qu'on allait te manquer… Visiblement, j'ai eu tort.

Sacha secoua la tête.

— J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à l'absence de Max et Flora dans mon entourage. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus regarder la maison d'en face, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus aller au Clémentiville pour boire un chocolat chaud, qui a moins bon goût que celui que je fais mais qui était tellement meilleur parce qu'il respirait la chaleur de l'amitié. Je me suis habitué à l'idée que ma meilleure amie n'était peut-être pas tant mon amie que ça.

Il tourna la tête vers Ondine.

— Mais moi, je l'aime, Flora. Et je m'en fous de ce qu'on peut dire sur moi, si mon absence ne la fait pas pleurer. Alors salis-moi. Je t'en supplie, salis-moi, vas-y.

Ondine resserra les cuisses et frissonna.

— Dis pas ça comme ça, connard.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, observant la bague de fiançailles qui jurait à son doigt. Elle la retira et la rangea dans sa poche.

— Tu dis « salis-moi » et ça me donne envie de te griffer et de te mordre.

— J'ai plus l'habitude de tes coups de poings que de tes morsures, lança Sacha en souriant d'un air entendu.

Ondine le dévisagea d'un air incrédule et Sacha s'empourpra.

— Euh… Non, j'ai pas dit ça. Il a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi, cet _imbécile… _Où va le monde, si je me mets à faire des sous-entendus vaseux ?

Ondine résista quelques secondes, mais guère plus :

—Dans ton cul ? suggéra-t-elle.

Lui lançant un regard atterré, Sacha secoua la tête.

—Amène-moi à l'aéroport, s'il te plaît.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et Ondine se gara en vrac sur le parking, ignorant les réflexions outrées des autres automobilistes qui auraient bien voulu qu'elle bouge sa Jaguar du milieu de la route et qu'elle prenne une place de parking normale. Elle marchait devant, connaissant cet aéroport comme sa poche, pour y être si souvent venue avec Drew.<p>

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était aux côtés de Sacha, avec Lucy O'Riley, ils marchaient sur le même trottoir et elle avait ralenti, pour tenter de croiser le regard de Drew qui n'avait même pas levé la tête de sa rêverie habituelle.

Les jours de pluie, elle avait guetté la venue de Drew, mettant même en fond sonore son album préféré, Metrophone, de Wise. Elle s'asseyait devant la fenêtre du grand salon, qui donnait sur la rue et elle regardait la pluie rouler sur les carreaux en espérant voir la BMW de Drew se garer doucement devant l'hôtel et le voir sortir, rentrant la tête entre ses épaules, gêné par la pluie torrentielle qui se déverse. Longtemps, elle avait préparé deux tasses pour l'heure du goûter, ne buvant même pas la sienne, se contentant de verser quelques larmes à savoir qu'elle avait perdu Drew, un ami précieux, après avoir perdu Sacha et Harley, qui ne venait plus non plus avec ses lunettes de soleil même en plein jour de pluie, pour dissimuler ses yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil dû à des soirées de folie.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et attendit que Sacha la rejoigne puis elle le regarda.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes jours de pluie, ces derniers mois ?

Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot et Sacha la dévisagea, surpris.

— Je n'ai jamais prêté attention à ça. Pourquoi ?

Ondine haussa les épaules.

— Non, pour rien. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu embarques dans combien de temps ?

— Deux heures.

Un énième silence s'installa entre eux et Sacha soupira. Il était temps pour lui de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il était temps pour lui de dire à l'héritière ce qu'il avait promis à son père de dire avant son départ.

Il s'arrêta de marcher dans le hall et Ondine se tourna vers lui, interloquée, ne comprenant pas la lueur déterminée qu'elle voyait briller dans les yeux de Sacha. Il observa rapidement les gens qui les entouraient, les contournant alors qu'ils se faisaient face, Ondine aux trois quarts orientée vers lui.

— Faut que je te dise quelque chose.

— Je t'écoute, affirma Ondine.

Elle sentit sa main trembler. Elle n'aimait pas cette phrase, personne ne l'aimait, elle annonçait toujours quelque chose qui ne faisait pas forcément bon entendre.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, se tenant à une quinzaine de centimètres, pour pouvoir la regarder du mieux qu'il pouvait et graver son visage sur sa rétine, même s'il savait très bien que d'ici quelques mois, il s'estomperait, tout comme le son de sa voix, pour devenir un souvenir décharné, une perversion de la réalité, la même mais sans les défauts.

Se souviendrait-il de cette rougeur sur sa joue, signe d'une acné persistante qu'elle cachait sous une fine couche de fond de teint parce qu'elle supportait mal d'avoir des boutons ? Se souviendrait-il des cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme, un peu rouges d'avoir trop regardé son écran d'ordinateur et d'avoir pleuré ? Se souviendrait-il du petit garçon qui sanglotait à côté, fatigué de voyager ?

Sacha leva une main et caressa doucement la joue d'Ondine, glissant son pouce sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, ne se rendant pas compte que cette sensation allait rester sur les lèvres d'Ondine un petit moment à cause du léger chatouillis provoqué.

— J'ai eu pas mal d'occasions de le faire, et je les ai toutes laissées passer dans l'espoir d'en trouver une meilleure. Mais il n'y en a pas eu et aujourd'hui, je m'en vais. Et je ne reviendrai pas. Ondine…

— Quoi ?

— Je t'aimais. Sincèrement, je t'aimais comme un fou.

— Menteur…

Ce n'était pas une affirmation, mais une supplique. Elle voulait qu'il mente, qu'il n'ait pas dit ça, qu'il n'ait pas éprouvé une telle chose pour elle, qu'il n'ait pas parlé au passé, surtout. Son cœur lui donna l'impression de se comprimer pour se déverser dans son intégralité dans son estomac et nouer ses tripes, faire flageoler ses jambes.

Il ricana en retirant sa main de la joue d'Ondine, alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

— J'aimerais bien mentir, pour une fois. Mais non. Je suis… J'étais amoureux de toi.

— Arrête, supplia Ondine en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle agrippa de nouveau la chemise du garçon.

— T'as pas le droit de me dire une chose pareille, t'as pas le droit d'en parler au passé, t'as pas le droit de partir après m'avoir dit ça, t'as pas le droit de prétendre m'avoir aimée après ce que tu as fait à Aurore ! T'as pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste ! Tu peux pas me dire une chose pareille, avec cette voix si détachée, comme si tu m'annonçais la météo des prochains jours !

Elle leva la main et ne l'abaissa pas, préférant le repousser au loin, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon si violente.

— Menteur, cracha-t-elle, menteur ! Si vraiment, tu m'aimais, tu aurais cherché à rester près de moi quoiqu'il arrive, tu n'aurais rien laissé nous séparer, tu m'aurais écrit des chansons, tu m'aurais demandé de tout plaquer pour toi, tu aurais chanté pour moi, tu ne m'aurais pas laissée rêver à des scènes extraordinaires, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé penser que c'était un jour possible que j'échappe à mon avenir, tu… Menteur, menteur !

Il leva les mains et recula devant la rage d'Ondine qui n'avait même plus conscience que tout le monde les regardait, ses cris alertant les gens présents dans l'aéroport.

— Je te déteste, putain d'enfoiré, comment oses-tu penser que tu m'as aimée alors que tu m'as tout pris ? Je souhaite que tu t'en ailles, que tu t'étouffes avec tes compositions simplistes et tes mensonges horribles !

Elle se détourna et se mit à courir dans le hall de l'aéroport, slalomant entre les gens pour les éviter, puis elle s'arrêta et fit demi-tour, revint vers Sacha, prit un peu d'élan, serra le poing et le balança avec force. Elle sentit quelque chose craquer et comprit que sa main était plus fragile que la mâchoire de Sacha à cause de la douleur qui traversa ses phalanges. Elle se détourna de nouveau à toute vitesse, monta dans sa voiture et avala un peu de salive, alors que fébrilement, elle cherchait à insérer sa clé dans le démarreur.

Elle effectua une marche arrière et un demi-tour brouillons, avant d'allumer l'autoradio, de glisser un CD dans le lecteur et de monter le son, laissant couler ses larmes.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il mentait forcément, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir aimée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'ait oubliée, parce qu'elle, elle l'aimait toujours et elle le détestait pour ça.

Elle changea de chanson, cherchant la plus violente qu'elle puisse trouver et elle appuya encore sur l'accélérateur, passant une vitesse. Elle n'arrivait à y croire. Elle tapa sur son volant, en sanglotant, se demandant pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête.

Elle souhaitait ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, qu'il ne lui ait pas donné goût à la liberté, qu'il ne lui ait pas dit que Pocket Monsters n'avait jamais eu de bassiste et que si le cœur l'en disait, elle pourrait les rejoindre, lui et Flora, dans cette formidable aventure qui resterait sûrement à l'état de rêve.

Elle souhaitait ne jamais avoir passé des heures avec lui, à lui apprendre à lire une partition pour qu'il puisse poser ses mélodies sur une portée et y apporter plus de nuances. Elle souhaitait ne jamais s'être sentie chez elle dans ses bras, elle souhaitait ne jamais avoir pensé que peut-être, peut-être qu'elle avait envie de passer une vie entière avec lui quand il s'endormait dans le canapé du petit salon, trop fatigué par son boulot à la CMS pour pouvoir assurer une soirée avec elle après et elle souhaitait ne jamais être tombée amoureuse de lui.

Ondine se gara en vrac devant l'hôtel particulier et gravit les marches en sanglotant, évitant la question muette dans les yeux du portier qui achevait son service, elle ignora l'appel de Lucario qui la voyait rentrer en larmes. Elle passa rapidement dans les escaliers, oubliant totalement que Régis, Aurore et Flora l'attendaient en bas, dans les appartements invités et elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, fermant à clés, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre elle.

Sa main rencontra un morceau de papier glacé qu'elle tira pour l'observer. Une photo de Sacha. Elle avait une photo de lui sous son oreiller. Elle observa quelques secondes le cliché sur lequel Sacha était plongé dans un livre qui parlait de la musique, il mordillait le bout de son pouce droit, rongeant un ongle trop long, concentré dans ce qu'il lisait. Ondine sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à froisser ce bout de papier, à froisser cette silhouette alors qu'elle lui faisait mal plus qu'autre chose. Ondine laissa retomber sa main avant de lever les yeux, son regard croisant le dessin que Lily avait fait des mois auparavant et elle sanglota, suffoquant entre ses larmes pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration, se sentant mourir alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était parti, qu'il ne reviendrait plus, qu'il avait emporté tous ses rêves avec lui et qu'il ne lui avait rien laissé d'autre que ses yeux pour pleurer et des souvenirs qui faisaient mal.

Elle poussa un cri désespéré quand lui revint en mémoire ce murmure quand ils ont fait l'amour, cette déclaration qui se révélait être la vérité et toutes ces occasions manquées, ces fous rires, ces silences.

— Sors de ma tête, gémit-elle, putain, sors de ma tête.

Elle serra son oreiller contre elle, regardant fixement ce dessin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler les traits de crayon habiles de sa sœur, qui avait figé sur papier un moment de bonheur qui semblait la narguer, lui rappeler ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu.

Comment pouvait-elle aimer l'homme qui avait brisé sa meilleure amie ? Comment pouvait-elle trahir Aurore de cette façon ? Est-ce que ça avait une quelconque importance, ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment pouvait-elle se poser cette horrible question et avoir envie de répondre que non ?

Elle avait toujours l'impression de suffoquer, de se noyer et de ne pas pouvoir sortir la tête de ce trou béant et c'est plus par réflexe qu'autre chose qu'elle se vit sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour composer un numéro. Elle attendit, une sonnerie, deux sonneries, puis soudain une voix qui soupire, à laquelle elle répond :

— Au secours…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Début de ma partie deux, alors que je suis bien loin d'avoir terminé de l'écrire ! En espérant que ceci vous plaise !<strong>


	15. XV

**Je ne trouve plus ma playlist que j'avais durement préparée et je n'ai absolument pas le courage de la refaire ce soir. Manque de caféine évident. J'updaterai le chapitre ultérieurement pour glisser la playlist ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

— Misty, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Aurore de la porte des appartements d'Ondine.

L'héritière tourna lentement la tête, détachant son regard du dessin que Lily avait fait, qu'elle avait déchiré une semaine auparavant dans un accès de rage avant de le scotcher, se sentant coupable d'avoir abîmé un tel chef-d'œuvre, pour regarder les cheveux d'Aurore, qu'elle distinguait vaguement avant de hausser les épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger de son lit. Elle n'avait pas envie de revoir Boston sans Sacha, elle n'avait pas envie de partir de là.

— Allez, Ondine, supplia la voix de Flora. Tu vas pas rester là sans rien faire ! Ça fait déjà trop longtemps que j'attends que tu te remettes de ta discussion avec l'autre con pour pouvoir passer au Clémentiville et planifier la soirée d'ouverture.

Flora passa outre l'interdiction de Lucario d'entrer dans la chambre d'Ondine pour s'asseoir sur son lit, sursautant légèrement en voyant le dessin de Lily. Elle fit attention de ne pas voir la tristesse dans les yeux d'Ondine quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur la feuille de papier signée par sa sœur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour te mettre dans cet état ?

— J'veux pas en parler, bougonna Ondine en replongeant sous sa couverture. Laissez-moi tranquille.

— RAH ! Ça suffit maintenant ! clama une voix masculine en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Ondine releva les yeux sur Régis et les enfonça également dans sa couverture en cachant totalement ses cheveux emmêlés et délaissés. Régis fronça les ailes de son nez en constatant que la chambre de l'héritière n'avait sans doute pas été aérée depuis que Sacha et elle s'étaient vus. Il tenta de ne pas remarquer la vaisselle entassée au pied du lit, ni les bols qui commençaient à moisir, ni la tonne de mouchoirs amassée à même le lit.

— Va t'faire foutre, Régis, grogna-t-elle, alors qu'il tirait sur la couverture pour la découvrir. Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle tenta de retenir la couverture qui glissa entre ses doigts, la forçant à affronter les yeux noirs de Régis ainsi qu'une inquiétude non feinte qui y régnait. Il exhala un peu et secoua légèrement la tête pour désapprouver le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux et Ondine fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ? cracha-t-elle à son fiancé d'une voix acide.

— Ton comportement fait du mal à tes amis. Alors maintenant, sors de ton état amorphe et reprends ta vie où tu l'as laissée. Soit tu nous parles de ce qu'il t'a fait pour te rendre aussi larvaire, soit tu fermes ta gueule et tu marches, c'est clair ?

Ondine releva vivement la tête et ouvrit la bouche, provoquant dans les yeux de Flora et Aurore une lueur d'espoir. Était-elle en train de redevenir elle-même ? Était-elle en train de retrouver la verve et l'impulsivité qui faisait d'Ondine Waters ce qu'elle était ? Régis avait-il réussi à lui insuffler de nouveau un peu de vigueur ? Avait-il tapé le point sensible ?

La flamme dans les yeux d'Ondine disparut de nouveau et elle s'enfonça sous son oreiller, se retournant sans grâce pour s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit.

— Laissez-moi mourir. Oubliez-moi. Vous savez pas…

Elle se redressa aussi subitement qu'elle ne s'était allongée et bondit hors de son lit, esquivant avec une habileté que Flora salua mentalement les amas de vaisselle sale, pour attraper Régis par le col de son sous-pull bleu roi et le plaquer durement contre le barreau du lit à baldaquins qui mangeait tout un pan de mur.

— Vous ne savez rien, RIEN, de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là ! Comment peux-tu l'ouvrir et me dire que ma douleur et mon chagrin sont vains et inutiles ? T'étais pas là, toi, pour affronter ses reproches, sa tristesse, sa haine et ce truc affreux qu'il m'a dit…

— Il t'en a sorti par dizaine des horreurs, s'exclama Régis. Pourquoi celle-ci aurait été différente ?

— Parce que… Parce que… Il m'a dit que…

Ondine sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes alors que sa voix se faisait murmure.

— Il m'aimait… Et…

Elle appuya son front contre l'épaule de Régis qui jeta un regard perdu à Aurore et Flora qui tendaient l'oreille pour entendre ce que disait Ondine sur l'explication et la justification de l'apathie dans laquelle elle vivait depuis presque un mois. L'héritière sanglotait de tout son souffle, se retenant à lui dans une détresse qui lui serrait le cœur, parce qu'il en était responsable. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu d'Aurore qui se mordillait la lèvre, passant d'un pied sur l'autre, se sentant réellement mal à l'aise. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais assister à ça, elle s'en voulait tellement de voir qu'Ondine était si malheureuse.

— Et putain, moi, j'ai pas envie de me relever, j'ai pas envie de plus parler de lui, parce que je suis pas capable de le conjuguer au passé comme il l'a fait, je peux pas dire que j'ai oublié nos balades au Boston Common, je peux pas dire que je ne me souviens pas de l'odeur de sa peau, j'arrive pas à arrêter de la chercher, j'arrive pas à oublier son rire ni sa voix, j'arrive pas à cesser de chialer comme une gamine parce qu'il a emporté tous mes rêves, tous mes vœux, avec lui…

Un silence traversa la pièce. Régis et Aurore échangèrent un regard plein de culpabilité, se promettant de se voir en-dehors du cercle d'amis, pour parler de ça, de ce qu'ils avaient fait, des conséquences. Régis déglutit en refermant ses bras sur Ondine, caressant les cheveux emmêlés et gras de l'héritière.

— Et merde, il me manque à en crever, j'suis chez moi dans ses bras, j'm'y sens tellement bien, j'arrive pas à vivre sans lui, j'y arrive pas, j'ai essayé, ces derniers mois, mais j'peux pas…

— Tu le dois, trancha une voix près de la porte.

Ondine releva la tête et Flora se tourna d'un bloc vers Drew, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce d'un air nonchalant, comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il se trouve là, comme s'il était le bienvenu.

— Tes appartements sentent le rance, 'Dine.

— Toi aussi, va te faire foutre, Drew, chouina Ondine.

— Je préfère les femmes, tu devrais le savoir. Je ne peux pas aller me faire foutre.

Drew s'approcha, ses mains toujours glissées dans ses poches. Il croisa rapidement le regard de Flora et une tristesse s'empara de ses yeux, ainsi qu'une colère sourde. Il fusilla Aurore du regard et sortit une main de sa poche, pour écarter Ondine de Régis et faire écran entre eux, alors qu'elle se jetait à son cou, sanglotant de plus belle.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Tu dois passer à autre chose. Il le fera et c'est tant mieux.

— Où est-il ? murmura Ondine en s'accrochant fortement au cou de Drew.

— À sa place, comme son père le lui avait toujours dit, rétorqua Drew dans un sourire.

Flora soupira fortement avant de donner un coup de pied dans le montant du lit, se faisant mal aux orteils. Les larmes aux yeux, elle sautilla sur place et attira les regards sur elle, y compris le regard glacé de Drew. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Merde, mais pourquoi était-il du côté de l'autre enfoiré ? Après tout, Sacha était en tort, Drew n'était-il pas censé être du côté de la justice, comme son futur métier l'exigeait, comme il l'espérait lui-même ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bon sang, Lowell ? Rentre chez toi, t'es pas le bienvenu ici.

— Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, Flora, rétorqua Drew de sa voix calme, mais il ne me semble pas m'être adressé à toi depuis que je suis entré. Je parle à ma meilleure amie.

— Ex meilleure amie, renifla Ondine.

Drew baissa les yeux sur elle et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer un mouchoir brodé qui appartenait à Harley et le tendre à l'héritière qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à l'empoigner pour se moucher fortement dedans, écoutant la réponse de Drew :

— On ne peut pas cesser d'être meilleurs amis comme ça, 'Dine. « Ensemble pour toujours et même un peu plus »…

— « Amis jusqu'à la fin des temps », souffla Régis pour compléter la citation. Comment tu connais ça ?

Aurore hocha la tête vivement. Elle reconnaissait là, au même titre que Flora, les paroles de la chanson que Sacha avait écrite pour Régis. Drew sourit d'un air hautain à Régis, faisant s'affronter leurs regards. Régis baissa le sien, trop inquiet par ce que pourrait voir Drew dans ses yeux.

— Tu sais 'Dine, compléta Drew sans lâcher Régis des yeux, la véritable amitié, ça ne s'arrête pas après une divergence d'opinion. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ton ami et je ne cesserai pas d'être celui de Sacha sous prétexte d'une bagatelle, comme la rechute d'Aurore dans le LSD.

— Bagatelle ? s'insurgea Flora. C'est bien loin d'être une bagatelle de pousser quelqu'un à replonger dans la drogue.

Drew ne tourna même pas les yeux vers son ex, pour rétorquer :

— Je ne m'adresse toujours pas à toi, Flora. Je te prie de bien vouloir attendre que je finisse ce que je suis en train de faire. Ensuite, je m'entretiendrai avec toi si tu souhaites me faire part de tes griefs envers moi.

Flora, exaspérée, se retint de se jeter sur lui pour le faire réagir et s'exprimer d'une autre voix qu'avec ce flegme perpétuel et agaçant, qu'il mette un peu de vie, qu'il fasse mine de s'intéresser à elle, pour qu'ils puissent se disputer violemment et régler leurs comptes. Elle se détourna et donna un coup dans la porte. Ondine s'arracha à l'étreinte de Drew pour lui lancer un regard déçu.

— Drew… Tu es impossible.

— Je sais, 'Dine. Rejoins-la, je pense qu'elle doit avoir besoin de signaler à quelqu'un combien elle me trouve méprisant. Navré que ça tombe sur toi.

Ondine hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, courant après Flora, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. Drew attendit que sa silhouette disparaisse de son champ de vision, avant de se tourner vers Aurore et Régis avec un sourire carnassier. D'une voix froide et hautaine, il lança :

— Alors, à présent, êtes-vous satisfaits ?

— De… De quoi tu parles ? bégaya Aurore alors que Régis se dressait devant elle pour s'interposer entre le regard assassin et elle.

— Évidemment, suis-je bête. Vous êtes bons pour planifier des complots machiavéliques et les mettre en œuvre, mais vous êtes strictement incapables, l'un comme l'autre, de comprendre une phrase simple. Êtes-vous satisfaits du résultat fort pitoyable de vos pathétiques manipulations ?

Aurore baissa la tête et Régis releva la sienne. Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Non, elle n'était pas satisfaite. C'était nécessaire, elle le savait, mais elle sentait que les conséquences de cette machination seraient bien plus profondes que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Régis, lui, prit le parti d'assumer ses actes. Il ne servait à rien de faire semblant devant Drew qui avait tout compris, bien mieux qu'Ondine. Le parvenu ignorait totalement que Drew et Ondine étaient « meilleurs amis », mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Ce n'était pas une information primordiale.

— C'était nécessaire, cracha Régis. C'est pour eux qu'on a fait ça. Leur histoire…

— Saviez-vous, coupa Drew sans prêter attention à Régis détournant son regard pour contempler une photo d'Ondine et lui au Caire, que Sacha serait parti quoiqu'il arrive ? Qu'Ondine le savait ? Qu'elle l'aurait laissé partir sans chercher à le retenir ? Aviez-vous pensé à les sonder, avant de mettre votre simulacre de bonne action en marche ?

Aurore retint difficilement un sanglot et Régis attrapa sa main, liant leurs doigts dans un geste apaisant. Il serait fort pour deux, puisque Drew avait visiblement l'intention de les accabler.

Le futur avocat fit le tour de la chambre, passant les doigts sur l'étagère couverte de souvenirs de vacances, souriant à revoir la photo d'Ondine, au Maroc, vêtue comme une Touareg, ses yeux bleu-vert et sa peau blanche tranchant nettement sous le turban bleu. Il examina minutieusement la vaisselle sur le sol, constatant que rien n'avait bougé depuis le soir où Ondine l'avait appelé, en larmes, pour qu'il vienne au plus vite, avec cet appel au secours qui avait retenti alors qu'il se rendait avec Jacky, Lucy et Harley dans un bar, pour noyer le départ de Sacha dans un bon verre de Martini. Il reporta ensuite son regard vers les deux manipulateurs en secouant légèrement la tête.

— Tout ce que vous avez gagné, dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils sont malheureux, en premier lieu par leur séparation, en second lieu par la façon dont elle s'est faite. Les monter l'un contre l'autre n'a rien changé, ils sont toujours autant amoureux.

Il fit une pause pour examiner l'impact de son discours sur Aurore et Régis, qui semblaient vraiment mal à l'aise, comme deux gamins pris en faute – ce qu'ils étaient. Drew reprit.

— Il y a trois semaines, Sacha a appelé Ondine, pour lui donner rendez-vous au Boston Common, comme il le faisait souvent du temps où ils étaient ensemble. Il lui a adressé ses adieux, a refusé de prouver son innocence une nouvelle fois, a affirmé que ça l'arrangeait. Puis il a demandé à Ondine de prendre soin de Flora, ce que personnellement, je n'aurais pas fait. Enfin, il lui a avoué, dans un courage qui peut paraître dérisoire, l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle.

— Et pourquoi tu nous fais un plaidoyer pourri ? demanda Régis en profitant d'un silence. Tu penses que ça va nous faire quoi ?

— Qui se sent morveux se mouche, comme dit le proverbe.

— Je ne me sens pas morveux, s'insurgea Régis. Bien au contraire, tout ce que tu nous dis là ne fait que me conforter dans mon choix. S'ils s'aimaient, Ondine aurait fini par remettre en question notre mariage. S'ils s'aimaient, Sacha aurait hésité à partir pour le Tremplin Indigo, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça !

— Te faire ça ? s'étonna Aurore.

Régis pinça les lèvres et Drew hocha la tête, satisfait.

— Oh, peut-être Aurore ignore-t-elle que Sacha et son groupe, nommé Chuchmur, participent au Tremplin Indigo et que c'est toi qui as signé les arrangements… C'était donc ça, ton but. Profiter du talent et du génie de Sacha pour faire connaître tes arrangements. Comme c'est lui qui partait avec la version finale, celle que tu lui as remise deux jours avant le coup monté, tu ne pouvais prendre le risque qu'il reste ici.

Drew croisa les bras et sourit. Au moins, il avait la réponse à la question que se posait Sacha, celle qui demandait pourquoi Régis ne le défendait pas, si l'amour pouvait rendre aussi aveugle. Ce n'était pas l'amour que le parvenu éprouvait pour Aurore qui le rendait aveugle, c'était son envie de réussir.

— C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, acheva-t-il.

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Drew, pendant lequel Aurore dévisagea Régis en lui faisant signe qu'il devrait s'expliquer sur ça plus tard. Le futur avocat les dévisagea l'un et l'autre en silence, avec cet habituel visage inexpressif que trop prenaient pour un air hautain. Aurore soupira en secouant la tête.

— Tu es réellement venu ici pour dire à Ondine d'oublier Sacha ? Alors même que tu sais qu'ils s'aimaient ?

Drew hocha la tête d'un air convaincu.

— Bien sûr. Il vaut mieux qu'ils s'oublient quelques temps, ils ont trop de rancœur. Mais Sacha reviendra, j'en suis sûr.

Aurore se tendit sous les implications de cette phrase. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant sur son épaule, avant de baisser les yeux et les relever, remplis de défi.

— Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait une raison de revenir. Sa meilleure amie le déteste et celle qu'il aime le méprisera jusqu'à plus soif quand il reviendra.

— C'est un défi ? s'amusa le futur avocat avec un petit sourire qu'il perdit rapidement.

Flora et Ondine revenaient vers eux et la serveuse braquait sur lui un regard plein de haine. Drew la dévisagea quelques instants, s'en voulant presque de la trouver si jolie quand elle était triste. Il secoua la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers la française en lui tendant la main.

— Je le relève.

— Ça n'en était pas un, dit-elle en serrant tout de même la main tendue, c'était une évidence.

Drew lâcha la main en haussant un sourcil, puis il s'approcha d'Ondine et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, ignorant parfaitement la tension de Flora qui l'observait – il sentait le regard de son ex sur lui et il n'aimait pas la façon dont ça le rendait nerveux – avant de finir par l'écarter d'Ondine pour soupirer :

— Viens avec moi, 'Dine, je crois que je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Flora l'écarta violemment d'Ondine, et tendit les bras en rempart, balançant à son ex un regard meurtrier.

— Misty n'ira nulle part avec toi. Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Drew l'ignora. Il regarda Ondine qui baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

Elle sortit de sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie et Aurore, Régis et Flora échangèrent des œillades hallucinées en entendant la porte de la salle de bains se fermer. Ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait si simple. Depuis un peu plus de trois semaines qu'ils bataillaient pour qu'elle bouge, il avait suffi que ce type pointe le bout de son nez. C'était presque écœurant de voir tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis pour être supplantés par le futur avocat. En quelques phrases, il avait réussi où ils échouaient depuis trois semaines.

Drew se détourna, pour continuer son inspection de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. C'était vraiment crade. Il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce dans cet état. S'approchant du téléphone, il réfléchit quelques secondes à quel numéro il fallait qu'il compose, avant de décrocher l'appareil :

— C'est vraiment moche, ce truc.

— C'est moi qui l'ait offert à Misty, s'insurgea Aurore avec une moue outrée.

— Oh, je sais. Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir de bons goûts, Aurore.

La voix calme de Drew fut accueillie dans un silence étonné. Il demanda, au téléphone, qu'on envoie une femme de ménage dans la chambre d'Ondine, puis il s'approcha du dessin de Lily, constatant encore et toujours qu'elle était douée.

Aurait-il agi comme Régis et Aurore s'il avait pensé qu'Ondine était en danger avec Sacha ? Aurait-il lui aussi comploté avec Harley, comme c'était si souvent arrivé – enfin, Harley complotait et avait besoin d'une oreille attentive à ses manigances – aurait-il pu aller aussi loin ? Devait-il, bien qu'ils aient fait souffrir Sacha et Ondine, déplorer leurs comportements ?

Il pouvait comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé Aurore à prendre une telle décision. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, au contraire, c'était une fille douce et calme, pleine d'énergie, pleine d'espoir. Paul l'avait-il changée à ce point ? Et Régis ? Sacha en disait du bien, parfois. Il affirmait souvent que c'était grâce à Régis que Chuchmur pourrait vaincre au Tremplin – le batteur y croyait vraiment et à force, il avait convaincu le reste du groupe disparate qu'ils formaient.

La vie serait un peu plus triste sans lui. Drew avait parfaitement conscience que ses journées ne seraient plus rythmées comme lors de ces derniers mois. On s'amusait bien, quand on traînait dans le sillage de Sacha. Il était un peu bête, mais diablement attachant et son départ avait saccagé l'ambiance du groupe qui s'était formé autour de lui. Avant Sacha, jamais Drew n'aurait imaginé que Lucy O'Riley pouvait être aussi pince-sans-rire, ni même que le professeur de basse de la CMS pourrait séduire cette fille qui était connue pour ne pas se laisser approcher facilement par les hommes. Et puis grâce à cet imbécile de batteur, Drew avait un peu délaissé sa solitude, il avait pris goût à être entouré.

— Lowell…

Il se retourna vers Flora en lui lançant une œillade interrogative. Elle continua :

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que Sacha va bien ?

Glissant sa main droite dans ses cheveux verts, avec une moue moqueuse, il attendit la suite du discours de Flora, qui avait les yeux baissés et les joues rouges.

— Je… Je… Je suis inquiète… Je… ne l'ai pas vu sortir de chez lui depuis quelques jours et…

— C'est normal, coupa le futur avocat d'une voix hilare quoiqu'un peu triste. Il est parti.

Flora pâlit brutalement.

— Quoi ?

— Il a fait ses bagages et il s'est envolé pour un ailleurs où il pourra s'épanouir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, va. Il doit être heureux où il est.

— Tu… Tu es sûr ?

— Absolument. C'est moi qui lui ai offert le billet d'avion, sourit l'ex de Flora. Il a décollé de Boston il y a trois semaines.

Flora baissa la tête et se retint à Régis, Aurore passant une main dans son dos.

— Ah… C'est bien, alors… J'espère qu'il se fera de nouveaux amis.

— Autre chose à me demander ?

— N… Non.

Flora était complètement sous le choc. Bien sûr, à présent Sacha n'existait plus pour elle. Mais à force de rentrer tard du Clémentiville, qui allait bientôt rouvrir ses portes alors que rien n'était fini, elle remarquait bien que la voiture de Sacha ne bougeait pas de sa place, que la lumière de sa chambre ne s'allumait plus, que plus aucune BMW, caractéristique d'un passage de Drew, ne venait se garer devant chez lui. Elle avait aussi remarqué l'air défait de Délia, mais n'avait pas osé aborder la mère de son ex meilleur ami.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Parti ? Il aurait pris ses affaires et quitté la ville ? N'était-ce pas une énième preuve de culpabilité, si elle en cherchait encore ? Il faudrait qu'elle l'appelle et… Et… Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Ça faisait des mois qu'elle avait brûlé « _Âme Sœur _», la chanson qu'il lui avait écrite. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler, comme une fleur, juste parce qu'elle avait appris son départ pour… Pour où, d'ailleurs ? Drew ne l'avait pas dit.

— Et… où est…

Elle se tut, cependant, en voyant Ondine rentrer, fronçant les sourcils.

— Bonjour l'ambiance, soupira l'héritière. Vous me désespérez, tous autant que vous êtes.

Flora frissonna. Est-ce qu'Ondine était au courant que Sacha avait fui ? L'héritière attrapa son téléphone, ignorant la tension qui régnait dans sa chambre.

— Bonjour, je suis bien au Garage Borgman ? Ondine Waters, à l'appareil, j'ai raté mon rendez-vous pour la révision de ma Ferrari 550 Barchetta, ainsi que d'une ou deux autres de mes voitures… Est-ce que c'est possible de prendre un autre rendez-vous ? … Merci.

Elle écarta le micro du téléphone pour regarder Régis.

— Subaru Impreza.

— Quoi ?

— Pour le rallye Orange. Je serai en Subaru Impreza.

— Ah, comprit Régis, celle que tu retapes dans le deuxième garage, en sous-sol ?

Ondine fronça les sourcils.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— C'est… Sacha qui me l'avait dit.

— Ce garçon est lamentable de bavardage, soupira Ondine avant de reprendre le combiné correctement, oui, je pense que c'est faisable. Très bien, avec Clarence Borgman, donc. Parfait.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Drew, lui souriant d'un air triste.

— Où veux-tu m'emmener ?

* * *

><p>Ondine suivait Drew de près, alors qu'il montait les marches qui menaient vers le dernier étage d'un immeuble, tournant de temps en temps les yeux vers Régis, Aurore et Flora qui avaient suivi sans y être conviés. Drew n'avait pas protesté face à leur présence. Il avait dit qu'il s'en fichait.<p>

Il s'engouffra dans un couloir et alluma l'interrupteur, traversant l'espace qui le séparait d'une porte d'appartement sans avoir la moindre hésitation, alors que les quatre autres le suivaient d'un pas un peu flageolant. Il toqua deux fois à cette porte et entra, tenant le battant à Ondine, laissant les autres se débrouiller, puis il passa dans un salon où le son d'un piano résonnait. L'héritière déglutit en pénétrant chez Lucy O'Riley.

Le salon de la jeune pianiste était vaste, décoré sobrement et baigné de lumière. Jacky Léon était assis sur un canapé, il écoutait le son de la musique, corrigeant probablement des copies. Drew s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Jacky leva la tête et sourit, silencieusement.

Le futur avocat traversa la pièce pour se mettre près du piano droit sur lequel Lucy s'exerçait à du Mozart, studieusement. Il effleura son épaule et murmura :

— Je te l'ai ramenée.

Lucy ferma les yeux en laissant sa main droite courir sur les touches à la droite de son clavier, savourant la mélodie qu'elle jouait à la perfection. Ondine déglutit. Les trois autres restèrent loin, se sentant comme malvenus dans cette demeure.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois bénir ta bêtise ou au contraire te maudire, Waters, lança Lucy d'une voix forte sans cesser de jouer alors que Drew tournait la page de sa partition.

Son nom de famille vibra dans l'air et Ondine se tassa sur elle-même. Il y avait de la fureur dans la voix de Lucy. Pourtant, elles avaient toujours été bonnes amies, ou du moins, jamais été en froid.

— Il s'installait contre le piano et il m'écoutait jouer. Pendant des heures, on ne disait rien. Il savourait simplement la douceur du son de la leader du Quatuor de Pike. Puis après, il se levait, allait dans la cuisine et me ramenait un cappuccino, qu'il faisait merveilleusement bien. Drew et Jacky arrivaient peu de temps après et Harley, quand il n'avait pas la paresse de se déplacer jusqu'ici.

Elle se tut, alors qu'Ondine levait un sourcil interrogateur. Elle se tourna vers son professeur de basse quand il compléta :

— Grâce à lui, j'ai rencontré Lucy.

Il porta un regard doux à la pianiste et Ondine sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Dieu, Jacky et Lucy ? Ensemble ? Elle mordilla sa lèvre, ne pouvant soutenir l'œillade accusatrice du professeur. La pianiste reprenait déjà, ses mains appuyant plus fortement sur les touches de son piano.

— Je suis passionnée par le rock. Le classique, ça m'emmerde.

Ondine haussa des sourcils étonnés. Quoi ? Lucy O'Riley ? La virtuose ? Elle n'aimait pas le classique ? Alors qu'elle dirigeait le Quatuor classique qui bouleversait le plus les foules ? C'était une foutue blague.

— C'est lui qui m'a donné le courage de le dire haut et fort.

Un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de la pianiste. Elle le perdit rapidement.

— Je n'ai jamais pu supporter de le voir pleurer. Et encore moins quand c'était à cause de toi. Quand je l'ai croisé la première fois, à Harvard, j'avais l'impression qu'il pourrait changer ma vie, c'était diffus, mais… Quand je l'ai croisé la deuxième fois, j'ai cru que j'allais saigner quelqu'un. Au hasard, Chen et sa pouffiasse.

Aurore se tendit. Elle détestait qu'on la traite de pouffiasse. Régis l'apaisa en posant une main sur son épaule. Ils n'auraient jamais dû suivre Ondine et Drew. Flora hoqueta en voyant une larme rouler sur la joue de la pianiste.

— Sacha me manque. Il adorait ce morceau. Quand je le jouais, il me regardait avec des yeux pensifs, il fixait mes mains et me harcelait de questions sur certaines notes, se demandant comment j'arrivais à faire ça, se demandant comment il pourrait pervertir tel ou tel accord. Personne mieux que lui n'avait su écouter ma musique ! Et je te déteste, Waters, parce qu'à cause de toi, j'ai perdu un ami !

Elle referma le capot de son piano dans un geste violent et se tourna vers Ondine qui se redressa.

— Il est parti tout seul, cracha-t-elle d'une voix furieuse. Je ne l'ai pas forcé.

Lucy parut s'apaiser.

— Je sais… La vie sans lui… C'était pas la même chose, quand il était là, pas vrai, les garçons ?

Drew et Jacky hochèrent la tête et le futur avocat alla s'installer à côté de Jacky, attrapant un livre qu'il laissait chez Lucy, pour l'avancer quand il était avec elle, avec eux, avant.

— Il a cette drôle de capacité, compléta Jacky, de changer la vie des gens en quelques mois seulement, n'est-ce pas Drew ?

— Je n'ai plus peur en voiture, soupira simplement le jeune homme en plongeant dans son livre.

Jacky hocha la tête et désigna Drew, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qui prouvait que Sacha était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et c'était le cas. Ondine le savait, tout comme Flora qui écarquillait les yeux. Drew avait toujours été paniqué au volant. Il n'aimait pas les voitures, ça l'angoissait. Lucy se leva pour s'approcher d'Ondine et la regarder. L'une comme l'autre voyait les poches sous les yeux de son vis à vis, le regard triste, la lueur de défi. Lucy secoua la tête et sourit.

— Je suis malheureuse qu'il soit parti, parce que je sais au fond de moi qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il détestait Boston, encore plus depuis cette histoire qui lui a volé sa meilleure amie et la femme qu'il aimait. Ça me fait mal, parce que plus jamais je ne pourrais l'écouter me décrire avec vie comment il réussira à se hisser parmi les plus grands, plus jamais je n'aurais envie de le suivre dans sa course vers le sommet et je sais que dans quelques années, il sera là-haut et que je regretterai de ne pouvoir être à côté de lui. Dans cette pièce, nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un qui nous était très cher.

Lucy avait fait exprès de regarder du côté de Flora, pour la défier de poser un orteil sur le sol du salon, ce qu'elle fit. Elle aussi, avait perdu un ami.

— Drew a perdu quelqu'un avec qui lire pendant des heures des livres totalement différents, les jours de pluie.

Le cœur d'Ondine se serra.

— Jacky a perdu son compagnon de route, son ami d'enfance. Moi j'ai perdu celui qui m'a donné le courage d'envoyer se faire foutre le Quatuor de Pike pour me lancer au clavier, arrêter le piano, devenir enfin aussi rock que je le souhaite. Et toi, Waters ? Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ?

Ondine fut incapable de répondre. Elle se morfondait dans son lit, parce que Sacha était parti, mais ils n'avaient plus aucun lien. Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Bien sûr, elle aimait encore l'image qu'il lui avait donné de lui, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la réalité, pourquoi se morfondait-elle autant ? Prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être triste de ce départ, pas autant que Lucy, Jacky et Drew qui avaient partagé les derniers mois de Sacha, elle pinça les lèvres. La pianiste dévisagea Flora et la serveuse recula.

— Toi, Flora, c'est différent. Tu t'es retrouvée mêlée à une histoire qui ne te regardait pas… Et Sacha ne t'en veut pas.

— Il est trop gentil, commenta Drew d'une voix lointaine. Je lui ai déjà dit.

Flora braqua ses yeux sur son ex avant de reporter son attention sur Lucy, qui continua.

— En fait, il n'en voulait à personne. Il était au-dessus de ça. Cette façon de voir du positif partout avait réussi à tous nous séduire. Je voulais te voir, Waters, affirma Lucy, parce que je sais que tu dois te sentir au fond du trou. « Putain, pourquoi j'arrive pas à vivre sans lui ? » C'est parce que tu n'essaies pas. J'y arrive alors que c'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir, de faire place nette, qui lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, qu'il s'enterrait. Il ne voulait pas y aller.

— Aller où ? scanda Flora, laissant enfin cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres lui échapper.

— Est-ce vraiment important ?

C'était Ondine qui venait de parler.

— Je me fous complètement de l'endroit qu'il est allé salir de sa présence, je me fous complètement de ce que tu me dis. Il a peut-être changé quelques vies, mais il en a brisées aussi ! Et qu'importe qu'il n'en veuille à personne, que vous soyez triste ! Je ne suis pas malheureuse qu'il soit parti, au contraire ! Je suis bien contente qu'il l'ait fait et je me gargarise d'être la dernière bostonienne à l'avoir vu ! Et je suis en colère contre lui ! Il a fui, une fois de plus face à ses responsabilités, comme trop souvent depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de croiser sa route !

Ondine se détourna et sortit du salon, puis de l'appartement, bouscula ses amis sur le passage et dévalant les escaliers. Flora et Aurore se précipitèrent à sa suite et Régis resta près de la porte du salon, avec un sourire ironique, alors que Jacky, Drew et Lucy échangeaient une œillade satisfaite.

— Et c'est Aurore et moi les manipulateurs ? lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Lucy sourit et regarda Drew, qui observa Jacky. Les trois avaient cet air satisfait sur le visage. Régis était impressionné. Lui-même n'avait rien vu venir du tout.

— On a fait une promesse, commenta Lucy d'une voix douce.

— À Sacha ?

— À Violette, détrompa Drew. Je lui ai promis de ramener Ondine à la vie.

Jacky se leva et attrapa les mains de Lucy, joignant les doigts.

—Tu peux repartir d'où tu viens, maintenant, Régis, affirma le bassiste. Laisse-nous entre nous.

—Et assure-toi qu'elle ne replonge pas dans sa déprime.

Régis hocha la tête, toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin et il se détourna lentement, retraçant le chemin qu'il avait fait pour traverser l'appartement. Échangeant un dernier regard avec Drew, qui lui confiait implicitement la protection de sa meilleure amie. C'était sport de sa part, surtout compte tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Peut-être, pensa Régis en redescendant près des filles qui l'attendaient, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir prendre soin de tout ce petit groupe pour l'instant. Après tout, qui savait quand Ondine parviendrait à pardonner à Drew et Harley ce qu'elle apparentait à une trahison. Le futur avocat avait tout de même été courageux de venir chez Ondine, juste pour ça.

Ondine s'approcha de lui et lui arracha les clés de sa voiture des mains.

— C'est moi qui conduis. Tu roules comme un motard, ça me gave. Qui m'aime me suive.

Régis, Aurore et Flora pâlirent et toussotèrent. Comment expliquer à Ondine que peu de gens pouvaient supporter sa conduite, quand elle était en état d'énervement ? Ils n'eurent pas à se défiler plus que ça puisqu'une langue persifla :

—Oh tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas le boudin et la traînée ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Se tournant, ils tombèrent tous nez à nez avec Harley, qui, vêtu d'une des chemises de Sacha qu'Ondine avait adoré porter, les toisait du haut de ses talons aiguille. Il s'approcha d'Ondine, lui jeta un regard horrifié avant de porter deux mains à sa bouche.

—Ma chérie, tu as une tête absolument affreuse.

—Merci, Harley, ça me fait plaisir, sourit Ondine.

Elle était sincère. Elle préférait qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait une sale tronche plutôt qu'il l'ignore.

—Il faudrait qu'on s'appelle, un de ces quatre. Sacha était moins drôle que toi, pour langue-de-puter. Quoiqu'il m'a appris l'expression « _couteauter quelqu'un dans le dos_ ». Ça veut dire être une sale pute. Dans notre langage, on disait faire son Aurore. Et pour dire qu'on se sentait boudiné dans un vêtement, on disait « Tu trouves pas qu'il me florate, ce pantalon ? ».

Ondine retint un sourire face au débit de son ami, alors qu'Aurore s'insurgeait :

—_Couteauter quelqu'un dans le dos, _ça n'existe pas, on dit _poignarder_ !

—Oui, je sais, _pétassasse._

Dans un mouvement de cheveux, Harley serrait Ondine dans ses bras, alors qu'elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Ce genre d'étreinte lui avait manqué.

—Ma chérie, je t'appelle ce soir, on se prend rendez-vous pour une manucure et on se raconte ce qu'il s'est passé les derniers mois !

—Tu n'étais pas du côté de Sacha, toi ? pesta Aurore.

Harley sourit à Aurore.

—Quelle vision manichéenne des événements. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi. Bref, 'Dine, chérie, je dois te laisser, je vais rejoindre les copines là-haut, on va aller se faire une soirée au Smogo. Tu veux venir ?

—Euh… Non merci, Harley, tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas Jessie Wesson.

—Oh, je comprends. Quand je pense à cette pure merveille que Sacha avait composée pour elle… Quel cruel manque de goût.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Harley se détourna alors qu'Ondine éclatait de rire, revigorée par cette rencontre éphémère avec son meilleur ami. Elle s'installa derrière le volant et fit signe à ses amis de monter, ne remarquant pas l'air contrarié de Flora et Aurore qui s'installèrent sur la plage arrière alors que Régis prenait la place de copilote.

— Faut que tu t'habitues à être à cette place, Régis. Si tu veux vraiment être mon copilote pour l'Orange…

Elle ignora son grognement disant qu'il n'y tenait pas particulièrement, si elle conduisait comme ça. Elle serra le frein à mains et braqua, la voiture dérapa et les filles à l'arrière pâlirent.

— Je suis une as du pilotage. Tu devrais le savoir, vu comment je t'ai laissé sur place lors de notre course, s'enorgueillit Ondine.

C'était ce jour-là que Sacha et elle s'étaient montrés ensemble au grand jour. Dans sa joie de gagner, Ondine s'était jetée au cou du garçon pour l'embrasser, ne se souciant même pas de la présence de beaucoup de gens de la Jeunesse dorée.

Régis hocha la tête, d'un air un peu anxieux. Il se ressaisit. C'était vrai, elle lui avait mis trois secondes au démarrage, trois de plus dans le deuxième tour. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, il devait lui faire confiance. Se détendant, il commença à s'habituer à anticiper, alors qu'elle continuait à expliquer comment elle allait organiser ses journées :

— Tous les soirs, on se retrouve à l'hôtel. On prendra une heure pour que je te montre la Subaru. Je l'ai presque finie mais il faut quand même que tu sois dedans aussi. Ensuite, on fera deux ou trois essais sur circuit, que tu sois sûr de pouvoir me copiloter.

Elle se tut et repensa au discours de Lucy.

—Elle joue bien, Lucy, quand même, soupira-t-elle. J'aimerais bien jouer comme elle… Quand je pense qu'elle a affirmé ne pas aimer le classique…

—Je ne comprends pas, affirma Flora depuis la banquette arrière.

Ondine lui jeta un œil à travers le rétroviseur.

—Lucy O'Riley est une virtuose du piano. Elle est considérée comme étant la meilleure pianiste apparue et formée à l'AMS depuis plus de quarante ans. Elle est grandiose, comme fille ! Avec d'autres filles de l'AMS, elles ont formé un Quatuor classique qui commençait à se faire connaître et Lucy en était la Reine, la Reine de Pike. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait tout plaqué comme ça !

Elle se tut quelques secondes et Flora parla :

—Ça fait envie, je trouve… Dites… Je vais me remettre au chant.

Régis hocha vigoureusement la tête.

—Tu ferais bien, Flo. J'ai toujours adoré ta voix et tu le sais… Tu n'aurais jamais dû arrêter !

—Je sais, soupira Flora. Je pense que je vais aller m'inscrire à Arabelle… L'inscription coûte cher mais…

—Bah ! tempéra Ondine. T'inquiète pas pour ça. On aura qu'à dire que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Je vais peut-être me remettre à la basse, moi… Mine de rien, ça me manque… J'avais arrêté de jouer parce que le professeur Léon me saquait, que Sacha travaillait à la CMS, mais… Mes doigts me démangent, comme on dit.

Régis sourit. L'héritière avait énormément de talent, à la basse. Elle l'avait beaucoup impressionné, la seule fois où il l'avait entendue jouer, le soir de Noël. Il lui affirma que ce serait dommage de gâcher un tel talent et elle rosit, flattée.

Aurore, elle, pinça les lèvres, avant de regarder par la vitre de la voiture. Elle-même n'avait strictement aucun talent musical. Être amie avec des musiciens pouvait parfois être pesant quand on n'avait aucun sens du rythme et une voix absolument fausse. Elle avait entendu Flora chanter, une fois. Plus jamais elle n'oserait pousser la chansonnette devant la serveuse. Plus jamais. Une telle voix était un crime.

Elle était cependant ravie de voir que sa meilleure amie avait retrouvé le goût aux projets.

* * *

><p>Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau assez étroit et plutôt sombre, recouvert de photos de voitures, de Formule 1, un lieu qui empestait l'huile et l'essence et Ondine soupira d'aise. Cette pièce sentait le cambouis, le travail sur des voitures, elle aimait cette ambiance qui lui rappelait le sous-sol de chez elle. Elle jeta un œil vague sur les différentes certifications affichées sur le mur, servant à prouver aux clients les plus tatillons que Clarence Borgman était tout à fait capable de s'occuper des voitures de luxe qu'il aimait à bichonner. Un calendrier de femmes nues avait été décroché et glissé fébrilement dans une armoire, mais il dépassait légèrement, faisant sourire Ondine. Elle se sentait bien dans cette ambiance.<p>

Régis déchaussa ses Rayban, les posa sur le bureau, avant de se tourner vers Ondine avec un soupir dépité.

— Pourquoi moi ? grogna-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Parce qu'on est fiancé, je te rappelle. Tu as râlé tout le vol, tu es obligé de continuer à protester ?

Régis croisa ses bras sur son torse, avant de relever légèrement la tête, fermant les yeux.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois te suivre dans tous tes déplacements.

— Parce que tu devras le faire quand on sera mariés. Autant que tu t'habitues tout de suite. En plus, tu es mon copilote pour le rallye Orange, il va bien falloir que…

Elle se tut en voyant un homme bien jeune passer la porte du bureau. Les cheveux très courts, presque rasés, la peau pâle, des mains qui semblaient calleuses et abimées, un sourire un peu bancal, des ongles longs et un peu noirs, il essuya ses mains sur son bleu de travail en observant les vêtements chics de ses clients.

— Mademoiselle Waters, coassa-t-il, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Clarence Borgman.

Il tendit sa main et se rétracta, l'essuyant un peu plus sur son bleu de travail, avant de pâlir devant le poster qui dépassait de son placard, visiblement mal à l'aise en présence de la femme la plus riche du monde – la plus puissante, aussi.

— Excusez-moi, j'avais le nez dans un V8 et j'ai tendance à oublier le reste du monde dans ces conditions.

Ondine se fendit d'un sourire compréhensif.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais ça.

Elle désigna Régis d'un geste vague de la main. Celui-ci hocha la tête en direction du garagiste.

— Voici Régis Chen, mon fiancé. Je…

Interrompue une nouvelle fois par une sonnerie de téléphone un peu ringarde, elle vit le garagiste pâlir et foudroyer son téléphone du regard, avant de décrocher d'une voix furieuse :

— Mec, je suis avec des clients et tu commences sérieusement à me casser les couilles. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? … Oh… C'est Cathy qui t'a dit de m'appeler… Ta gueule, oui, ça change tout, elle a des seins, donc plus de chance que je l'écoute quand elle parle, contrairement à toi.

Ondine retint un sourire, alors que son garagiste lui jetait un regard d'excuses.

— Quand ça ? … Ah, vous voulez répéter, pas de soucis. De toute façon, comme Joy n'est pas là, on ne peut rien faire… Va te faire foutre, chat de gouttière !

Raccrochant brutalement, le garagiste se tourna de nouveau vers Ondine et Régis, qui se gaussaient ouvertement. Clarence Borgman rougit légèrement et toussota.

— Excusez-moi, c'était mon colocataire. Il a tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'est pas au chômage…

— Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit Ondine. Moi aussi, j'ai des gens dans mon entourage qui aiment m'appeler pile au mauvais moment, pour me dire des choses agaçantes. Enfin… J'avais…

— Comment vous avez fait pour vous en débarrasser ? Je veux votre technique.

Ondine sourit tristement et Régis devina qu'elle pensait à Sacha.

— Il est parti tout seul. Bon, ma Barchetta. J'aurais besoin d'une révision complète…

Les laissant parler de technique dans leur coin, Régis se leva pour regarder par la vitre de la porte, contemplant les modèles de voitures de luxe sans vraiment les voir. Ondine et lui avaient atterri à Los Angeles la veille et Régis avait senti son cœur s'emplir d'une sourde angoisse. Et s'ils croisaient Sacha ? Il se fustigea. Los Angeles était une grande ville. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il tombe sur Sacha dans ce garage, en plus. Ensuite, ils repartiraient directement vers… Il interrompit ses pensées quand Ondine lui tapota sur l'épaule.

— Tu viens ? On s'en va.

— Déjà ?

— Ah, intervint le garagiste, c'est bien plus rapide, quand on peut s'exprimer en termes techniques, on n'a pas besoin d'expliquer chaque phrase en détails. Mademoiselle Waters, je vous tiens au courant pour toutes vos voitures. Elles sont toujours dans votre garage ?

Ondine hocha la tête et serra la main moite et sale de son garagiste, avant de se détourner, suivie par Régis.

— Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle alors qu'elle savourait la caresse du soleil sur sa peau blanche. J'ai bien envie de profiter un peu de notre séjour ici. Je veux aller à la plage.

Régis leva les yeux au ciel et tendit une main à Ondine qui l'attrapa, liant leurs doigts. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence, avant qu'Ondine ne sourie et ne secoue lentement la tête.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Misty ? demanda Régis, intrigué.

—Non, je constatais juste que c'était bizarre. Marcher main dans la main avec toi. Tu m'excuseras, mais il y a encore un an, j'aurais tué quiconque aurait dit une chose pareille.

Régis ne répondit pas, constatant avec amertume qu'il avait laissé sa paire de Rayban sur le bureau du garagiste. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de faire demi-tour. Il en rachèterait une, tant pis. Ils passèrent devant un café qui s'appelait le « Rock's » et Ondine désigna la terrasse :

—On va boire un verre ?

—Très bien… Il… Il faut que je te parle, Misty, je…

Ondine fronça les sourcils en s'installant sur une table en terrasse, son attention étant temporairement happée sur le groupe de filles qui discutaient juste à côté d'elle, parlant du Tremplin Indigo. La plus âgée, qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, affirmait qu'il fallait que le groupe donne une image laxiste et un peu dilettante. Une fille aux cheveux violets affirmait que ces deux termes n'allaient pas ensemble.

Ondine sourit. Alors ces filles allaient participer au Tremplin Indigo ? Elle vit Régis pâlir et ne comprit pas pourquoi il était si blanc. Elle posa sa main sur les doigts du garçon, sur la table.

—Régis ? Ça ne va pas ?

—Je viens de penser que je n'ai pas encore fini mon exposé pour la semaine prochaine, mentit le parvenu.

Entendre ces filles parler du Tremplin Indigo lui avait rappelé la présence de Sacha par ici. Même si Los Angeles était une grande ville, la probabilité pour que cet imbécile se soit lié d'amitié avec toutes les personnes touchant de près ou de loin à la musique était bien trop forte pour être ignorée. Il se força à rester calme. Au pire, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Ondine le verrait, il la verrait, ils feraient semblant de ne pas se connaître.

Ondine écoutait la conversation des filles qui étaient attablées derrière eux, l'oreille attirée par un nom :

—Cette année, ça va être chaud le Tremplin. Crikzik et Mélofée, ça va être dur de les battre.

C'était la fille aux cheveux violets qui avait affirmé ça. Celle qui était à côté d'elle, une gothique à l'air morbide, posa son verre.

—Il n'y a pas qu'eux. J'ai aussi entendu parler d'un groupe… Chuchmur.

Régis se tendit et ferma les yeux, avant de se souvenir qu'Ondine ne connaissait pas le nouveau nom d'Absol. Elle se pencha vers son fiancé pour lui dire :

—J'ai un ami qui m'a parlé de Chuchmur. Ils faisaient des auditions pour trouver un clavier. Si j'avais su ça plus tôt, j'aurais pu en parler à Lucy.

Régis haussa les épaules, se concentrant sur ce que disaient les filles à propos de Chuchmur. La plus vieille reprenait :

—Non, Chuchmur, c'est un groupe de perdants. Rien que le nom m'amuse… D'après les rumeurs, ils n'ont même pas de batteur. Je suppose que ce crétin est reparti la queue entre les jambes quand il a entendu parler d'Agatha, des Mentali…

La fille à la chevelure violette secoua la tête, dépitée :

—Arrête ça, veux-tu. On ferait mieux de travailler un peu, vous ne croyez pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde nous présente comme favorites qu'il faut négliger les répétitions. En plus… Shaymin a toujours du mal à paraître en public… On devrait peut-être travailler un peu plus là-dessus, non ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et bleus hocha la tête, approuvant vivement.

—Il faut déjà qu'elle revienne ici. On devrait peut-être demander une soirée spéciale pour Mentali ? Être dans un lieu familier l'aidera peut-être et je suis persuadée…

—Tais-toi Luxray, coupa la gothique. Notre conversation est observée.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le fixa sans ciller, tandis qu'il avait un léger mouvement de recul, sous l'impression que le regard de la fille pénétrait en lui. Il déglutit, Ondine resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Régis.

—Si tu avais été moins égoïste, affirma la gothique en regardant Régis dans les yeux, tout aurait pu être différent et ils n'en seraient pas là.

—Dis donc, commença Ondine avant de se taire, à son tour happée dans le regard de la gothique qui se fendit d'un rire enfantin qui faisait froid dans le dos.

—Il t'aimait à la folie et il est parti sans même te demander de le suivre. Es-tu si peu aimable que ça ? Avait-elle raison quand elle te disait que personne ne voudrait jamais de toi ?

Une main se posa sur la bouche de la gothique alors qu'Ondine et Régis étaient blancs.

—Morgane, ne recommence pas !

C'était la seule fille qui était restée silencieuse qui venait d'intervenir. Elle tira Morgane en arrière, la forçant à retourner à la table où le groupe de filles était, alors qu'elle lançait :

—Excusez-la, ne prêtez pas attention à ses paroles !

—Mais c'est la vérité, lança Morgane d'une voix hystérique. Tu n'imagines même pas toutes les choses que je vois, que je sais ! Il deviendra quelqu'un !

Ondine et Régis échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de regarder la gothique qui se débattait dans les bras de son amie, arrivant finalement à se détacher d'elle pour retourner à la table où les deux héritiers attendaient leurs consommations.

—Il deviendra quelqu'un et ce sera sans vous. Et ce sera mieux comme ça.

Elle attrapa sa tête entre ses mains pour dire :

—Le pauvre… Le pauvre… Quelle horreur, toute cette souffrance, cette solitude…

Elle sourit. Elle était sûrement complètement folle. Ondine eut un léger mouvement de recul quand la gothique, Morgane, éclata d'un rire joyeux, les pupilles dilatées, le regard fou.

—Il réussira à tous nous dépasser ! Jamais plus il ne se sentira seul ! Elle l'accompagne à chacun de ses pas et rien d'autre ne comptera plus qu'elle pour lui… Il va tout balayer sur son passage !

Agatha et la fille aux cheveux violets échangèrent un regard et s'approchèrent, alors que celle qui avait des cheveux noirs et bleus se mordillait la lèvre d'un air désespéré. Agatha se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux violets :

—Anabel.

—Oui.

Elles attrapèrent chacune Morgane par un bras, alors que Luxray s'approchait de Régis et Ondine qui tremblaient de tous leurs membres, sentant que les paroles de la jeune folle allaient les hanter un petit moment.

La fille aux cheveux noirs et bleus s'approcha à son tour et hocha la tête, pour développer :

—Los Angeles est peuplé de gens étranges… Morgane a un peu pété les plombs depuis qu'elle a vu sa petite sœur mourir sous ses yeux. Elle vient de sortir de l'hôpital psychiatrique, on pensait qu'elle allait mieux. Au moins, maintenant, on sait qu'elle ne doit pas être laissée sans surveillance.

—Je ne vous en veux pas. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Pourtant, Morgane avait tapé dans sa faiblesse. Elle s'était vraiment demandée si sa mère avait eu raison en lui disant que jamais quelqu'un ne pourrait s'attacher à elle parce qu'elle n'était pas une vraie femme. Et ça lui avait vraiment retourné les tripes que Sacha dise l'aimer et qu'il parte sans lui demander de le suivre.

Luxray congés d'eux les lèvres pincées et Régis jeta un regard inquiet à Ondine.

—Ça va ? Ça a dû te remuer…

Elle secoua la tête.

—T'inquiète pas. Je devrais m'en remettre. Tu voulais me parler ?

Régis ouvrit et baissa les yeux.

—Oui. Je… À propos de notre mariage, je voulais te dire que je… Je n'étais pas d'accord. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, ma mère a décidé qu'il fallait que je t'épouse et… Enfin, je ne t'aime pas, Misty. Enfin… J'ai appris à t'apprécier mais…

Ondine sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Régis.

—Mais tu es amoureux d'Aurore, c'est ça ?

—Oui…

Régis écarquilla les yeux et s'empourpra.

—Enfin non. Arg. Tu m'as bien eu. Tu le gardes pour toi, hein ?

Elle éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière, alors qu'écarlate, il plongeait les mains dans ses bras. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle reprit son souffle.

—T'inquiète pas, va, tout le monde est déjà au courant, tellement c'est flagrant ! Même Flora l'a remarqué, c'est dire !

Régis pouffa et releva la tête.

—Tu es méchante, avec cette pauvre Flora.

Ils repartirent du café quelques minutes après avoir terminé de boire leurs verres. Ils marchèrent un peu sur la plage qui se trouvait à deux croisements de là, discutant de la façon dont ils avançaient sur la Subaru. Ondine expliqua longuement le Rallye Orange à Régis, qui ne connaissait pas du tout ce monde. Elle expliqua que c'était un ancien rallye de la World Rallye Championship, mais qu'il avait été enlevé, elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi.

Considéré comme le rallye qui révélait les nouveaux talents et les pilotes qu'il faudrait suivre, il se passait en plein Nevada, dans le désert des Mojaves. Il était apparenté au groupe B de la WRC, c'était donc un rallye dangereux, où ils allaient sans le moindre doute croiser des pilotes complètement fous, ayant surboosté leur véhicule. Mais, ajouta Ondine avec un petit sourire, elle n'était pas en reste. Son Impreza avait été correctement modifiée, depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait dessus, elle ne se laisserait pas battre par les premiers venus.

—Faut qu'on travaille notre coordination, et ta capacité de lecture, aussi.

Régis bouda.

—Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça bouge trop pour moi.

—Et dire qu'on ne roule que sur circuit… Heureusement, on a encore quelques mois. Je ne demande pas la première place, rassura Ondine. Mais être classée dans les dix premiers flatterait mon égo. Pour un premier rallye, ce serait excellent.

Elle soupira.

—Dieu merci, Vio n'est pas au courant que je compte m'inscrire à un rallye.

L'évocation de Violette Waters rappela à Régis qu'il devait passer chez Lowell pour avoir plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé chez O'Riley la semaine passée. Ondine attrapa le bras de Régis, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

—Je pensais à Flora, dit-elle d'un air rêveur. Plutôt qu'Arabelle, elle ferait mieux d'aller à l'AMS. Là-bas, les gens sont beaucoup plus accueillants qu'à Arabelle, c'est des cons, dans cette école, ils vont la bouffer.

—T'as raison, confirma Régis. On lui en parlera en rentrant.

* * *

><p>Drew et Régis se regardaient en chiens de faïence, chacun observant l'autre d'un air neutre et hautain, chacun sachant que sa position était la plus avantageuse.<p>

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un lieu neutre, au Boston Common, un lieu où personne ne s'étonnerait de voir deux hommes s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour s'observer d'un air belliqueux. Régis céda cette fois-ci, baissant les yeux.

—Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Drew en contemplant simplement le parvenu.

—Violette Waters t'a envoyé pour reprendre Ondine en main. C'est ça ?

—Pas tout à fait, confessa Drew. Mais ça s'apparente à ce raisonnement.

Il remit une mèche en place en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il aille chez le coiffeur avant de répondre à la question implicite qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Régis.

—Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle a vu en premier. Elle était à Los Angeles, juste avant de venir me trouver.

—Sacha ?

Drew hocha la tête avant de pincer les lèvres.

—Flora va-t-elle bien ? Est-elle heureuse avec Olivier ?

Régis arracha une touffe d'herbe tellement il était surpris. S'excusant auprès des brins qu'il jeta plus loin en ignorant le regard moqueur de Drew, il se tourna vers lui.

—Tu m'étonnes. Ça t'intéresse ?

—Je suis amoureux d'elle. Son sort m'importe effectivement, même si ça ne transparaît pas dans mes actes. Elle a agi d'une façon qui me déplaît, envers Sacha. Savais-tu que nous avions rompu à cause de l'amitié trop poussée qu'elle lui portait ?

Régis secoua la tête. À ce moment-là, il était bien loin d'imaginer qu'il recommencerait à fréquenter Flora, il n'avait pas don pas prêté attention aux rumeurs sur leur rupture. Il revint à ce que disait Drew.

—On peut donc considérer que c'est Sacha qui t'a envoyé reprendre Ondine en main.

Drew haussa les épaules, avant de s'étendre dans l'herbe pour contempler les nuages.

—De facto, c'est un peu ça. Sans être vraiment ça. Disons qu'il connaît Misty aussi bien que moi. Peut-être même plus, compte tenu du fait qu'il la connaît de chair.

Régis cligna des yeux. Tourna la tête vers Drew.

—Je veux dire, reprit le futur avocat, ils ont souvent dormi ensemble. Ainsi, il est très facile pour eux de mieux s'apprivoiser. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble.

—Comme Flora et toi. Pourtant, tu l'as quittée.

Drew marqua un temps d'arrêt.

—Effectivement. Mais est-elle malheureuse sans moi ? Quand je vois les événements récents, le côté où elle s'est rangé, le parti que j'ai pris, je pense que les choses sont mieux comme ça.

Régis fronça les sourcils avant de fixer Drew qui se redressa légèrement, le regard neutre.

—Je ne te comprends pas, affirma le parvenu. Tu aurais envoyé bouler ta famille, leurs principes de mariage avantageux, tu n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à être renié s'il le fallait pour être avec elle… Et… Tu la laisses partir comme ça ?

Drew sourit en observant un nuage en forme d'étoile passer au-dessus de lui. Ce n'était pas courant qu'il voie ce genre de nuages. Il acheva de se redresser totalement et frissonna un peu. Resserrant les pans de son manteau sur lui, il répondit :

—Ce n'est pas aussi simpliste. En amour, ce n'est jamais aussi simpliste.

—Bien sûr que si ! s'emporta Régis. Ou tu l'aimes, ou tu ne l'aimes pas.

—Tu parles comme Sacha, s'amusa Drew en tendant une main à Régis pour qu'il se relève. Allons boire une boisson chaude, il fait frais.

Régis n'avait pas froid, mais il ne voulait pas froisser Drew qui avait des informations sur ce qu'il se passait à Los Angeles. Ils traversèrent le Boston Common, pour se rendre dans un petit café qui était en face et Drew commanda un thé au caramel, tandis que Régis prenait un café serré. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, croisant les doigts, le meilleur ami d'Ondine regarda le parvenu.

—Et puis, je pense que je ne dois pas beaucoup lui manquer. Sinon, elle m'aurait appelé. Elle ne m'aurait pas remplacé si rapidement.

—Tu ne l'as pas recontactée non plus, rétorqua Régis.

—Je…

Drew s'empourpra et croisa les bras sur son torse, tournant ses yeux verts vers la fenêtre.

—Je n'ai pas osé… Je… De toute façon, c'est trop tard, maintenant.

—Je suis désolé, souffla Régis sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher. S'il n'y avait pas eu Ondine et Sacha, peut-être que…

—On appelle ça un dommage collatéral. Il y en a dans toutes les guerres. Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme j'étais le seul à être malheureux en amour, n'est-ce pas, Chen ?

Régis leva les yeux au ciel.

—Y a-t-il une personne sur cette planète à ignorer que je suis amoureux d'Aurore ?

—Oui. Elle.

—Ahah, que tu es drôle, ironisa Régis en le contemplant, effaré par le sourire qui frémissait au coin des lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel ils s'observèrent, plongés dans leurs pensées. Le serveur amena leur consommation et Drew paya les deux, mettant Régis mal à l'aise.

—Oh, je te prie de m'excuser, dit-il en voyant le trouble du parvenu. C'est un mauvais réflexe que j'ai pris avec Sacha. On venait ici, après notre jogging au parc.

—Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus. Que toi, tu fasses du jogging, ou que Sacha ait accepté qu'on l'entretienne.

—Pourquoi est-ce si étonnant que je prenne soin de ma santé ?

—Parce que tu es toi, Lowell. Tu es un type bizarre qui contemple les nuages en lisant du Montesquieu et en écoutant du jazz fusion, avant de dire que tu as passé un bon après-midi. Tu es un intellectuel, quoi.

—Je ne l'entretenais pas. Ce n'était pas gratuit, il y avait une compensation.

Un vrai sourire étira les lèvres de Drew qui était reparti dans ses pensées, ne semblant même pas avoir entendu la justification de Régis.

—On le forçait à écouter du Lady Gaga, pouffa Drew. On le voyait pâlir au fur et à mesure que la chanson passait et quand il commençait à battre du pied, il se mettait à hurler d'horreur. Que c'était drôle.

—Ça se passe de commentaire.

—Et il était toujours de corvée de cappuccino, chez Lucy, ou chez Jacky, ou chez lui. C'était tellement merveilleux… Celui de Flora, qui est pourtant déjà très bon, passait presque pour du jus de chaussette à côté.

—Elle n'est plus avec Olivier.

—Il a détruit son téléphone, plus personne ne peut le joindre à Los Angeles, répondit Drew au tac au tac.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! J'en profite pour présenter mes excuses à Diiane. J'ai pas encore répondu à ton MP, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Mais comme tu m'apprends des choses, ça nécessite un état de conscience qu'hélas, je n'ai pas aujourd'hui...<strong>


	16. XVI

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**Lithium, Evanescence, The Open Door**

**I Miss You, Blink 182, Blink 182**

**Song To Say Goodbye, Placebo, Meds**

**Apprends-moi, Superbus, Lova Lova**

**Notes : Référence subtile à "Le voisin d'en face" de Cyana Williams, au détour d'une phrase. Vraiment subtile.**

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

Lucy O'Riley se dirigeait tranquillement vers l'AMS, au volant de sa voiture, se trémoussant au rythme de « Song To Say Goodbye » de Placebo, un des groupes préférés de Drew. La chanson suivait un air de Rihanna, qui elle-même était arrivée juste après la Toccata de Bach, interprétée par David Garrett. Ce CD qu'elle avait gravé avec les chansons préférées de tout le monde la réjouissait plus que fortement. Elle entendit le début d'une chanson de Damien Saez, ce français dont Sacha était dingue, « _Sonnez Tocsin dans les campagnes_ » dont elle baragouina les paroles sans en comprendre le sens.

Elle s'était toujours demandée si Sacha pensait en anglais, en français ou dans un mélange des deux langues. Lui qui était bilingue devait parfois avoir un micmac dans sa tête. C'était peut-être à cause de ça que c'était un artiste formidable.

Il lui manquait, tout de même. Ça lui faisait bizarre, après avoir passé quelques mois à apprivoiser quelqu'un, à le voir se hisser au rang d'ami, de le laisser partir en sachant très bien qu'il ne reviendra pas. L'amitié, c'était aussi ça, non ? Savoir dire adieu.

Soupirant, elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, attrapa son sac et sortit. Elle franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du bâtiment de l'AMS, une école qui se trouvait en centre de Boston. Elle avait fusionné avec l'école de danse, ce qui faisait que parfois, on croisait dans les couloirs du bâtiment de l'AMS des types en collants. Lucy sourit. Elle croisait régulièrement Harley, qui venait parfois jusque dans sa salle de cours pour lui révéler le dernier potin qu'il avait appris.

Traversant le couloir, elle leva les yeux quand elle vit un attroupement devant la salle de chant. Haussant un sourcil, elle s'approcha et demanda à une fille qu'elle connaissait ce qu'il se passait.

—Il y a des auditions pour le chant.

Lucy haussa les épaules. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle passa son chemin quand la chanteuse qui auditionnait devant le jury commença à chanter un air d'Evanescence qu'elle connaissait bien. L'attention vraiment attirée par cette interprétation de « Lithium » – on n'avait pas idée de chanter du rock ou apparenté pour passer une audition – Lucy joua des coudes pour passer la foule qui s'amassait devant la porte de salle. Elle ignora les couinements outrés des gens devant qui elle passait, pour arriver finalement à se frayer un chemin jusque la chanteuse. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit quand elle reconnut Flora Lehmann.

Elle semblait s'amuser en plus. Cette chanson, comme toutes les chansons d'Evanescence, n'était pas forcément évidente à interpréter et cette fille ne faisait que jouer ? Lucy comprenait la pâleur des autres concurrents, puisqu'elle les imita quand Flora se tut enfin, avant de racler sa gorge et de fixer le jury.

—Excusez-moi, j'étais en retard, je n'avais pas pu chauffer ma voix… Je peux chanter sérieusement ?

Les jurés hochèrent la tête en échangeant des regards. Lucy vit Flora fermer les yeux et respirer profondément. Une fois. Deux fois.

Puis elle chanta. Et Lucy comprit enfin les propos de Sacha, qui disait qu'elle avait quelque chose en elle, plus que sa voix, qui faisait qu'elle pouvait charmer les foules. Le jury et tous les spectateurs étaient conquis, ça se lisait sur les visages de tout le monde. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais écouté Sacha quand il disait que les gens n'étaient pas forcément ce qu'ils paraissaient ? Pourquoi ? Cette fille, elle avait un truc. Son timbre était déjà assez particulier, irait très bien au gospel, tout en ayant les moyens d'égaler vocalement les plus grandes cantatrices du monde.

Impressionnée, Lucy laissa un frisson remonter le long de son dos, se perdre sur sa nuque. C'était au-delà du sublime. Quand Flora se tut une nouvelle fois, elle se tourna vers le fond de la salle et Lucy suivit son regard pour croiser celui de Waters, qui était sûrement là en tant que spectatrice. L'héritière adressa un sourire éblouissant à son amie, avant de se lever pour s'approcher de Lucy.

Elle se posta à côté d'elle, alors que Flora écoutait avec attention les commentaires des professeurs qui l'auditionnaient.

—Salut O'Riley.

—Waters, répondit celle-ci. Je suis impressionnée. Elle a de la voix. C'était… Extraordinaire !

—N'est-ce pas ? sourit Ondine. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de passer l'audition pour venir à l'AMS.

Lucy laissa son regard parcourir Flora, il remonta le long des baskets, observa le slim et la veste, contempla le bandeau vert dans les cheveux.

—J'avais jamais entendu quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à être acceptée.

Ondine sourit de toutes ses dents et Lucy remarqua seulement qu'elle portait sa basse sur le dos.

—T'es revenue à l'AMS ?

L'héritière rougit légèrement en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux, qu'elle avait dû mettre longtemps à lisser, avant de glisser une main dans la poche de son bermuda.

—Non. Je… La basse et la CMS me manquent… J'y étais bien, là-bas, le professeur Léon était un bon prof et…

—Il dit souvent qu'il regrette que tu sois partie.

—Il me saquait, affirma Ondine en fronçant les sourcils. C'est de sa faute si j'ai arrêté.

Lucy éclata de rire.

—C'est dingue, ça ! Ni toi ni lui ne savez faire la part des choses. Il te saquait, c'est vrai, mais tu continuais quand même de progresser. Je vais partir à la CMS aussi. J'ai fait ma demande de transfert. Le professeur Chen a failli s'évanouir, il paraît, en voyant mon nom, suivi de la mention « cursus rock ».

Ondine tourna la tête et observa Lucy comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Un jeans à coupe droite, un tee-shirt sans manche en lycra noir, ses New Rock aux pieds, l'héritière remarqua pour la première fois que Lucy avait les yeux rouges, assortis aux mèches de ses cheveux.

—Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, alors.

Flora hocha la tête devant les professeurs, avant d'aller récupérer un sac à mains Longchamp – offert par Ondine – et de rejoindre son amie devant la porte.

—Lehmann, salua Lucy.

—O'Riley… hésita Flora en baissant les yeux.

Ondine regarda tour à tour les deux femmes puis elle soupira.

—O'Riley, tu as cinq minutes pour aller fumer une clope et boire un café ?

Elle hocha la tête et les filles fendirent la foule qui s'écartait devant elles, probablement impressionnée par le trio qu'elles formaient. Ondine Waters, la bassiste qui avait plaqué l'AMS, Lucy O'Riley, la pianiste de génie et Flora Lehmann, en phase de devenir la chanteuse à voix d'or attitrée de l'école. Trois filles qui, en plus d'être bourrées de talent, avait la chance d'avoir un physique plaisant.

Écœurée par le spectacle que ces trois-là offraient, Jessica Wesson se détourna, insultant un type qu'elle venait de bousculer. De toute façon, elle, elle participait au Tremplin Indigo. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive jusqu'en demi-finale, pour pouvoir paraître dans « BassMag » et foutre les boules à cette pétasse d'Ondine Waters.

Se demandant vaguement ce qu'avait pu lui trouver Sacha-Touille, elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler James, se fichant totalement qu'il ait demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

—Jamesie… Le temps est venu pour nous de faire nos bagages, on se casse à L.A.

—M… Mais, tenta de protester le garçon.

—Jamesie, insista Jessie. Il faut qu'on se prépare pour le Tremplin Indigo. Je passe te prendre avec Cassidy et Butch dans une heure.

Elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et soupira. Los Angeles n'était pas sa ville préférée, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris que Sacha y était également. Parfois, son ancien jouet lui manquait, parfois. Il était tellement amoureux – elle frissonna de dégoût en pensant ça – qu'elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait été tellement malléable… Que dira-t-il quand il découvrira qu'une des chansons phare de la Team Rocket était en fait une de ses compositions, qu'elle lui avait détournée ?

Riant toute seule, Jessie foudroya des yeux des petits jeunes de l'école et pénétra dans la salle de basse pour récupérer sa fly-case. Elle en profita pour détourner le paquet de cigarettes d'une de ses camarades de classe – qui en manquait, justement, de classe – pour pouvoir rendre ce qu'elle devait à Cassie.

Le Tremplin Indigo allait signer l'arrêt de mort de Sacha Ketchum en tant qu'artiste, elle se le promettait.

* * *

><p>Flora n'avait jamais vu autant de gens regroupés dans le Clémentiville et elle n'osait même plus bouger du coin où elle s'était installée, regardant Ondine passer d'un invité à l'autre avec une classe et une élégance que la nouvelle gérante du Clémentiville n'aimait pas. C'était la soirée d'ouverture du café spécialisé dans la musique qu'Ondine avait recréé dans l'ancien snack de Flora. Toute la bâtisse avait été repensée et la chanteuse aimait déjà la scène. Elle sursauta quand Ondine, déjà bien imbibée d'alcool, s'approcha d'elle en chancelant.<p>

Le monde était un peu flou, mais elle se sentait bien plus guillerette que depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait enfin tourné la page et ça lui faisait du bien. La vie avait continué, après qu'elles aient croisé Lucy à l'AMS. Elles s'étaient même rapprochées. Lucy avait confessé à Ondine, un soir, que ça ne servait à rien d'être en conflit par rapport à Sacha et Aurore.

Cette dernière avait changé. Ondine la retrouvait souvent dans la lune, le regard pensif, soupirant à fendre l'âme de n'importe quel badaud passant près d'elle. Refusant de s'étendre sur les raisons qui faisaient de son regard un puits sans fond de remords et d'interrogation, Aurore secouait la main, les larmes aux yeux, disant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, que ce n'était qu'une petite phase de déprime, que ce n'était que temporaire, qu'elle allait redevenir celle qu'elle était avant.

Avant quoi ? Ondine ne savait pas. Elle concluait donc qu'il s'agissait d'avant sa rechute dans le LSD, dont le responsable s'était évanoui lâchement dans la nature.

—T'sais, baragouina l'héritière en s'appuyant sur Flora, j'trouve ça dommage qu'tu parles plus à Drew… C'un chouette type.

Flora se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie dans une moue écœurée. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné cette cachotterie, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni Ondine ni Drew ne lui avaient dit être amis. Son monde avait toujours tendance à partir en jus de chaussettes quand elle pensait que ça allait mieux.

Son audition à l'AMS, elle l'avait réussie haut la main. Elle commençait à apprendre des techniques de chant, des vraies, elle était déjà dans la visée de grands professionnels qui attendaient qu'elle sorte avec un diplôme et elle allait même déménager, quitter Palette, prendre son propre appartement.

Avec le salaire qu'elle touchait de la part d'Ondine, pour la gestion du Clémentiville, dont les horaires coïncidaient bizarrement avec les heures de cours que Flora venait de se découvrir – l'héritière de l'Empire Waters avait juré n'y être pour rien et la chanteuse ne l'avait pas crue une seule seconde – elle pouvait largement payer le loyer d'un appartement en centre-ville. Quitter Palette. Quel bonheur.

Quand Flora s'était aperçue qu'elle était heureuse de partir, elle avait compris Sacha, un peu. Et, même si elle le nierait longtemps, il lui manquait. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié. Mais pas elle. La mi mai était déjà là, promettait un bel été, rappelait à Flora que ça aurait presque dû faire un an avec Drew, qu'elle chantait enfin et qu'elle n'avait plus près d'elle les deux seules personnes qui l'avaient toujours encouragée à ne jamais renoncer à son rêve.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, même si Drew était encore quelqu'un qu'elle voyait souvent, ce n'était plus la même chose. Elle avait l'impression de rejouer de l'intérieur l'inimitié des premiers temps entre Ondine et Sacha. C'était tellement affreux. Elle commençait à comprendre la douleur qui avait déchiré les entrailles de son meilleur ami, qui avait dû haïr la femme qu'il aimait et pire que tout, subir sa haine. Quelle horrible agonie avait-il dû vivre. Quelles belles chansons il avait dû écrire…

—Tu bois trop, Misty, se contenta-t-elle de dire dans un soupir exaspéré.

Elle détestait voir Ondine dans cet état. Elle buvait moins que dans la période où Sacha et elle s'étaient séparés, mais elle buvait toujours. Et c'était agaçant. Inquiétant. Et Pathétique. Quel beau couple ils avaient formé, ces deux-là. Quand elle y repensait, elle se demandait si c'était possible que Sacha ait réellement fait du mal à Aurore de cette façon abjecte.

Elle ignorait toujours où il était parti. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le numéro n'était plus attribué. Combien de temps allait-elle tenir avant de se précipiter chez Délia pour lui demander comment il allait ? Max et Jacky ne savaient pas. Personne ne savait et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Comme il était facile de sombrer dans l'oubli. Quelle horrible sensation.

Parfois, elle avait envie de leur hurler que Sacha n'était pas mort, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'enterrer comme ça, aussi simplement.

Elle s'éloigna d'Ondine qui ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, puisqu'elle vida d'une traite sa coupe de vodka – n'importe quoi… – pour sortir du salon de thé par la porte vitrée. Quand l'air frais de l'extérieur fouetta son visage, elle soupira de soulagement et regretta de ne pas fumer. Elle aurait pu se donner une contenance, elle aurait pu justifier sa sortie à l'extérieur et ne pas avoir à confesser qu'elle suffoquait à l'intérieur, qu'elle suffoquait de l'intérieur, qu'elle se sentait vide depuis qu'elle savait que Sacha n'était plus son voisin d'en face.

Un éclat de voix attira son attention et, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se dissimula derrière la Ferrari 599 GTB de Misty, se tassant sur elle-même pour écouter les deux voix qu'elle connaissait se disputer.

—J'en peux plus, Régis, disait Aurore. Je me sens tellement mal, par rapport à ce qu'on a fait.

Avait-elle trompé Paul avec son meilleur ami ? Flora sourit, dissimulée derrière la voiture. Il était plus que temps que ces deux-là se mettent ensemble. Et qu'importe s'il fallait que Paul chope des cornes pour en arriver là. De toute façon, elle ne l'aimait pas, ce connard trop prétentieux. Se permettant un petit regard, Flora vit Régis rattraper Aurore par le poignet, alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas décidé et conquérant vers le Clémentiville.

—Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? s'écria Régis. Moi aussi, ça me met en vrac d'avoir fait ça !

—Alors, allons-y ! Il faut tout lui dire !

—Et ça changerait quoi ? Tu veux avouer à Misty que tu as replongé dans le LSD toute seule, dans le but de la séparer de Sacha ? Qu'elle l'a haï pour rien ? Qu'il disait la vérité ? Que je t'ai soutenue par fierté mal placée ? Tu veux aller dire à Flora qu'elle a brûlé tout ce qu'elle avait de son meilleur ami en pensant qu'il était mort, qu'elle lui a brisé le cœur, tout ça parce qu'on n'a pas pu supporter qu'il soit heureux avec Misty ?

—_Exactement !_ rétorqua la française. J'en peux plus de vivre avec cette erreur sur la conscience, j'en peux plus de me dire que je suis devenue un monstre et je me demande où est passée celle que j'étais et que Misty adorait ! Elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce avec moi et je suis devenue une sale garce !

Flora, derrière la voiture, sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur. Qu'entendait-elle ? Elle ne pensa même pas à se manifester, à signaler à ces deux-là qu'elle n'était pas loin, que leur conversation n'était plus privée. Elle sentit son visage s'humidifier, son cœur se serrer de culpabilité, de rage, aussi. Il était parti sans elle… À cause d'eux. La dispute continuait.

—Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Aurore ! suppliait Régis. On a fait la pire erreur de nos vies, en ne pensant qu'à nous et la réparer relève aussi de l'égoïsme. Comment crois-tu qu'elles vont se sentir ? On a déjà tout massacré une fois, on a pas le droit de recommencer…

—Mais c'est tellement douloureux de voir la flamme disparaître dans les yeux de Flora et de ne rien pouvoir faire… C'est tellement douloureux de… Tu sais… Misty… Elle est malheureuse… Elle ne veut pas le dire mais… Cette histoire a soufflé sa vitalité… Quand l'as-tu entendue protester face à votre mariage pour la dernière fois, cette connerie de mariage que je n'approuve pas, que je n'approuve plus !

La voix d'Aurore était un peu étouffée, comme si Régis la serrait dans ses bras pour apaiser ses sanglots.

—J'veux pas que tu épouses ma meilleure amie, Régis. Elle serait pas heureuse dans cette union, et toi non plus, et, et moi non plus. J'veux pas, j'préfèrerais qu'elle s'en aille à Los Angeles pour retrouver Sacha, qu'elle plaque tout, qu'elle suive ses rêves, qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était avant la mort d'Aaron, avant d'être enchaînée à la Waters Corp., je veux retrouver ma meilleure amie, je ne veux plus avoir honte de mon reflet, je veux me retrouver…

Flora leva les yeux au ciel pour s'empêcher de pleurer davantage. Los Angeles. Sacha était à Los Angeles. Elle pensa que le climat devait lui plaire, qu'il devait être heureux au pays de la minijupe puis elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras, étouffant un hoquet de tristesse qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait conscience du mal qu'elle avait dû lui faire. Régis rétorquait :

—Moi non plus, j'ai pas envie de l'épouser. Aurore, je… Je… Aurore, j'ai d'autres projets d'avenir, je veux poursuivre ma vie dans la musique, épouser la femme que j'aime, je veux voir mes enfants grandir... Non, nos enfants grandir, Aurore… Je… Je t'aime…

Flora releva la tête, sous le choc. Pas que cette déclaration soit la révélation du siècle. Ce fut plutôt la réponse d'Aurore qui la laissa coite. Caractérisée par le bruit d'une gifle puissante qui atterrit sur la joue de quelqu'un qui ne s'y attend pas du tout, elle avait le mérite d'être claire, cette réponse. C'était non. Il y eut un « _Ne t'approche plus de moi _» et un bruit de course, une porte qui claque.

Flora se redressa et s'approcha de Régis qui regardait l'endroit où avait disparu Aurore en se tenant la joue. Il semblait totalement défait. Visiblement, il n'espérait pas cette réponse. Flora posa une main sur son épaule, il sursauta.

—Merde, Flora, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

—Plutôt, oui. Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit le moment idéal pour te coller mon poing dans la tronche, mon genou dans les couilles et te dire à quel point je te méprise.

Suivant Flora qui lui désignait la voiture de Misty, il se laissa glisser le long de l'aile droite du véhicule pour soupirer :

—Au point où j'en suis…

—Très bien, commença la chanteuse. Alors oui, tu es un putain d'enfoiré et je te ferai payer très cher cette trahison. Et tu sais comment je vais faire ?

—Non ?

—Je vais te laisser te débattre avec ta culpabilité par rapport à ce que tu as fait à Sacha. Tu devras assumer tout seul, quand Misty le découvrira. Parce que je ne lui dirai rien, ce serait trop facile de te décharger de cet aveu.

Régis retint un sourire douloureux. On avait vu pire comme vengeance. Il ne méritait pas cette gentillesse. Il ne méritait pas ça et Aurore avait eu raison de le gifler, elle avait eu raison de lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux en amour, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il était devenu comme ces gens qu'il avait si souvent méprisé, dont il avait si souvent ri avec Sacha, il était devenu froid et manipulateur et la vie s'était chargée de le remettre à sa place.

Flora se laissa glisser près de lui et posa une main sur celle de son ami. Un silence passa.

—Sacha va bien ?

—Je ne sais pas, répondit Régis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est à L.A avec son groupe, Chuchmur, pour participer au Tremplin Indigo, qui commence en septembre.

—Il me manque, confessa Flora dans un souffle.

—À moi aussi… Il a vraiment changé nos vies, hein.

—Tu te souviens, pouffa Flora, quand on était gosses ?

Régis hocha la tête, alors que la chanteuse lui rappelait une anecdote, ne remarquant pas la présence quelqu'un non loin de là.

Drew secoua la tête depuis la porte vitrée du Clémentiville. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté une autre étape et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Pourquoi Flora était-elle dans les bras de Régis ? Il pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'une présence s'installait près de lui. Il tourna le regard pour croiser les yeux bleus et tristes d'Aurore.

* * *

><p>Drew Lowell n'avait pas eu la chance de sa meilleure amie, de recevoir un peu d'amour d'au moins l'un de ses deux parents. Sa mère était une femme froide qui ne pensait qu'en termes de calculs juteux et son père était un brillant avocat à la fois obsédé par ses dossiers et les femmes, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps pour le reste du monde, dont hélas Drew faisait partie, n'étant ni une femme, ni un ensemble de feuilles de papier.<p>

Il leva les yeux vers l'étagère remplie de livres qui trônaient au-dessus de son bureau, avant de se lécher les lèvres dans un mouvement d'intense réflexion. Le droit, il adorait réellement ça. Ce n'était pas ses parents qui l'avaient forcé à aller étudier dans cette filière et le fait que son père tenait l'un des plus grands cabinets d'associés de Boston n'était en rien responsable de cet amour.

Le jeune homme se souviendrait sans doute toute sa vie de ce jour à la bibliothèque, où il avait accompagné Ondine qui voulait emprunter un livre sur la basse, n'osant pas dire à sa mère qu'elle voulait arrêter le piano pour commencer ce nouvel instrument. Il avait fait le guet devant le rayon, puis, rapidement lassé de rester debout devant les rayonnages, il avait fait quelques pas en avant pour attraper un livre au hasard. Il s'agissait d'un livre de droit, rangé à la hâte par un lecteur peu enclin à respecter les systèmes de classement des bibliothèques.

Aaron Waters était venu les chercher et les avait retrouvés, non pas en train de faire des conneries, comme il s'y attendait, mais plutôt sages comme des images, émerveillés par ce qu'ils lisaient.

Ce jour-là, Drew avait su que le droit serait sa vie, comme Ondine avait affirmé son amour pour la basse.

Il soupira profondément en entendant sa mère l'appeler à grands cris à travers leur triplex du centre de Boston et il se leva, délaissant le code pénal français pour ouvrir la porte et descendre tranquillement les escaliers.

Sa mère attendait en bas, dans un tailleur strict et une moue énervée. Elle tenait dans la main une photo et Drew sut à l'instant même où il posait un pied sur la dernière marche, que ce morceau de papier glacé n'était absolument pas une bonne nouvelle. Sa mère lui jeta un regard qu'il ne parvint pas à interpréter et Drew remarqua à quel point il ne tenait pas d'elle. Le visage en pointe et le nez en trompette de sa mère, son maintien droit et raide, l'aristocratie qui se dégageait d'elle, n'avaient strictement rien en commun avec Drew. Tout du moins, il l'espérait.

Elle lui tendit une joue sèche qu'il embrassa en plissant les yeux. Quand elle faisait montre d'un peu d'instinct maternel, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

—Bonjour mon fils, comment vas-tu ?

—Bien, Mère. Et vous ?

Elle ignora sa question et passa dans la salle à manger, sans même le regarder. Il fallait qu'il la suive. C'était l'ordre implicite. Soupirant et glissant ses mains dans ses poches, il s'exécuta, alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une haute fenêtre, par laquelle le soleil qui se couchait filtrait et éclairait une vaste table sur laquelle sa mère venait de jeter la photo. Drew baissa les yeux dessus. Il déglutit. Ça allait encore plus mal se passer qu'il s'y attendait. La voix de sa mère claqua dans ses oreilles encore plus durement que ne l'aurait fait sa main sur sa joue.

—J'exige des explications et je te souhaite qu'elles soient bonnes.

Drew sortit sa main droite de sa poche pour attraper le morceau de papier glacé, l'observer rapidement avant de le retourner. Derrière, une écriture féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas disait « Il fallait que vous sachiez de quoi il retourne. ». Drew ricana. La personne qui avait fait ça était plus qu'en retard sur les événements. Il s'agissait une photo de Flora et lui, datant du mois de septembre 2010. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et leur relation s'était tellement dégradée qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire qui fut très mal interprété par sa mère. Elle se tourna vers lui d'un bond.

—Ça te fait rire ?

—Beaucoup, effectivement. Cette photographie, quoiqu'excellente et très jolie, date d'il y a des mois. Flora et moi ne nous fréquentons plus depuis bien longtemps.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

—Je n'en crois pas un mot. Tu as recommencé, Drew. Tu recommences à fréquenter Ondine Waters, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sens dans ton attitude irrespectueuse envers ta mère.

Drew soupira. L'éternelle rengaine. « Ondine Waters n'est pas une jeune femme dont il faut s'attirer l'amitié, elle te détruira. Les Waters ne sont que des bonnes à rien et heureusement qu'elles payent bien pour leurs frasques en tout genre. »

Sa mère n'avait jamais approuvé qu'il ne soit pas exactement comme elle l'aurait voulu. Et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant depuis qu'il lui avait spécifié son désir de s'orienter dans le droit culturel, qui était un puits sans fonds d'émerveillement pour le jeune étudiant. Pourtant, cette spécialité ne dérangeait pas son père, qui au contraire le poussait à s'orienter dans cette voie, pour avoir un avocat spécialiste de ce domaine. Ça leur permettrait d'aller démarcher des artistes, des peintres, des chanteurs, des écrivains et d'étendre davantage la toile des Lowell sur le secteur du droit.

Cependant, c'était bien connu que Maître Lowell ne gérait de son cabinet que les plaidoyers à la barre et que le reste était géré par son épouse, cette femme acariâtre et froide qui faisait face à Drew.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

—Je ne comprends pas, Mère, pourquoi vous souhaitez que je devienne comme vous.

Elle fit mine de ne pas entendre cette réplique, pour enchaîner sur Flora :

—Cette… chose… ne doit jamais entrer dans la famille, mon garçon. De toute façon, nous allons arranger tes fiançailles avec ta cousine Gisèle. Je souhaitais te faire part de cette décision quand cette photo atroce est tombée entre mes mains.

—Gisèle ?

Drew pâlit en se rappelant la peste qui lui tirait les cheveux et le mordait quand il était plus jeune. Il avait tout fait, depuis qu'il était lycéen, pour l'éviter et avait plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à présent. Elle lui faisait peur et n'était pas totalement étrangère de cette peur panique qu'avait eu Drew des voitures et de conduire.

Il se força à respirer calmement. Non, il ne voulait pas épouser cette gourgandine. En plus, c'était une fille facile. La moitié de New York avait dû passer dessus. Elle avait même fait du rentre-dedans à Harley, pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait faire changer d'orientation sexuelle n'importe qui, échec lamentable, cela allait de soi. Sa mère, indifférente à la peur qui se lisait sur le visage de son fils et qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer, continua son petit laïus.

—Comment as-tu pu te souiller avec cette… serveuse de bas étage qui n'a même pas un soupçon de…

—Je l'aime, Mère, coupa Drew en fronçant les sourcils. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour l'accepter ?

—Certainement pas. L'amour n'est pas un luxe que nous pouvons nous permettre, dans cette famille.

Un vent de révolte agita l'estomac de Drew qui contracta le poing pour s'empêcher de répliquer de façon violente. L'image d'Ondine, quand elle était venue le voir pour lui dire qu'elle devait épouser Régis Chen et s'asseoir sur l'amour, la différence avec ce qu'il avait lu dans son regard quand elle lui parlait de Sacha avant, le frappa de plein fouet.

Devait-il finir comme ça, contraint de tenir la main d'une femme dont il ne voulait pas ? Allait-il finir comme son père à courir tous les jupons pour tenter de s'évader d'une union castratrice, comme pour se prouver qu'il est encore un homme, alors qu'en fin de compte, il a perdu ce statut à l'instant même où il a accepté de plier l'échine ?

Il repensa à Sacha, quelques secondes, qui lui avait dit, un jour, que malgré tout ce que pensaient les gosses de riches, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir droit aux unions arrangées par les parents.

Sacha et Flora étaient fiancés depuis l'âge de sept ans. Leurs parents, émus de voir que leurs destins semblaient liés, avaient décidé de les lier par une union plus forte encore, persuadés au fond d'eux que leurs familles finiraient par n'en faire qu'une.

Sacha et Flora étaient nés le même jour, dans la même clinique, à deux heures d'intervalle. Leurs mères avaient été voisines de chambre puis avaient découvert, en rentrant d'un court repos, qu'elles étaient également voisines de quartier, qu'elles vivaient l'une en face de l'autre. Les Lehmann venaient juste d'emménager à Palette, arrivant de l'Idaho pour semble-t-il fuir une famille envahissante. La coïncidence était trop belle. Norman, Orain, Délia et Caroline étaient devenus bons amis, persuadés que se revoir sans cesse était un signe du destin, leurs enfants avaient de grandes choses à faire et ils devaient les faire ensemble.

Fiancé à Flora avant même de savoir ce que ça signifiait, bloqué dans cette union que son idéaliste de père se voyait déjà célébrer, Sacha n'avait jamais développé le moindre sentiment amoureux pour Flo, la considérant plus comme une petite sœur. Alors il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit haut et fort. Il ne voulait pas de cette union. Il voulait se marier à quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Drew fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

—Je n'épouserai pas Gisèle. Je veux m'unir à quelqu'un pour qui j'éprouverai des sentiments positifs.

—Ce mariage est très important pour la famille, Drew, tu feras donc ce que je te dis.

—Non.

La voix de Drew n'était pas agressive mais ferme, empreinte d'une détermination qui fit frémir sa mère. Elle connaissait bien son fils et elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le convaincre. Il se détourna et la voix de sa mère résonna :

—Où vas-tu ?

—Je m'en vais. Cette conversation est terminée, Mère. Je préfère partir avant que ça ne dégénère.

—Si tu passes cette porte, Drew, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir.

Il s'arrêta de marcher se tenant au chambranle de la porte opposée à celle qu'il avait empruntée pour venir de sa chambre. Il jeta un regard à cette salle à manger qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, trop propre et silencieuse pour lui, même s'il n'aimait pas l'excès de désordre ou de bruit.

Il observa vaguement le portrait de famille, dans le même style que celui qui trônait dans la salle de billard abandonnée de l'hôtel particulier Waters et il sourit, traversant la salle dans l'autre sens. Sa mère eut une moue ironique.

—Heureuse de voir que tu reviens à la raison.

—Ne vous trompez pas, Mère. Je vais juste faire mon sac. Il est plus sage que je ne parte pas les mains vides.

Ne se tournant même pas pour savourer l'air incrédule de sa mère qui avait cru l'appâter avec l'héritage familial, Drew franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des escaliers qu'il gravit d'un pas fier et déterminé.

* * *

><p>Flora s'éloigna de quelques pas pour observer le résultat des rideaux qu'elle venait de fixer avec maints efforts, dans ce salon en brique rouge ouvert sur une petite cuisine américaine, qu'on atteignait par un minuscule couloir où trônait un portemanteau. Elle observa son intérieur en souriant. Chez elle. Elle était chez elle. Et Ondine était trop gentille. Elle lui avait déniché ce petit appartement non loin du Clémentiville, ce qui lui permettait de prendre enfin un semblant d'indépendance. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit appartement d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, pas quelque chose d'immense, mais elle payait son loyer et elle était chez elle, loin de la pression exercée par sa vie familiale.<p>

La culpabilité qui la rongeait par rapport à Max était telle qu'elle avait fini par avoir raison de sa motivation et de son envie de se consacrer à son avenir.

C'était de sa faute si Max n'avait pas pu avoir sa bourse d'études pour entrer à Harvard. À l'époque de la chute de Sacha dans la drogue, à l'époque où ils avaient tous deux plaqué le lycée, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que c'étaient eux, leur popularité auprès de leurs camarades, qui faisaient que Max était tranquille. Eux partis, il était devenu la victime préférée de ses camarades et avait fini par sécher. Il s'était écoulé un mois et demi avant que Sacha ne s'en rende compte et remédie au problème en allant briser quelques membres. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Cet absentéisme, doublé de quelques troubles chez Max, comme une timidité maladive, avaient eu raison de son entrée à Harvard. Il avait perdu sa bourse à cause de ça. À cause d'elle et de Sacha. Les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient jurés que plus jamais ils ne laisseraient Max en galère, c'était pour ça qu'ils répondaient présents à tous ses appels.

C'était un accord tacite dont Max s'était accoutumé, jusqu'au mois précédent. Il était venu la voir et lui avait demandé de partir. De cesser de s'en vouloir. Que c'était juste la malchance qui avait joué en sa défaveur et qu'elle devait arrêter de croupir à Palette, qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir un avenir, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle gâche ça. Elle en avait parlé à Ondine, de toute cette histoire. Se parant d'un air mystérieux, Ondine avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour Max, qu'il aurait l'avenir qu'il désirait aussi, qu'elle devait prendre son envol.

Et la voilà. Dans cet appartement, meublé simplement mais avec des objets neufs, il commençait à s'imprégner de son odeur et elle s'y sentait bien, elle s'y sentait chez elle. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle passa dans la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo et commencer à préparer son repas du soir. Salade de poivrons à l'ail et un soupçon d'huile d'olive. Ensuite, elle travaillerait son chant une petite heure, se plongerait dans les commandes du Clémentiville et regarderait un épisode de Gossip Girl, cadeau d'Aurore pour son emménagement, une vidéothèque équipée de la télé, du lecteur de DVD et des disques qui allaient avec, tout ce qu'elle aimait.

Cette fille était d'un positif extraordinaire. Sans elle, Flora n'aurait sans doute jamais accepté de prendre cet appartement et d'abandonner Palette à son sort.

Se dandinant au son d'une chanson de Placebo qui se trouvait sur la compilation que lui avait gravée Lucy, Flora attrapa sa planche à découper, jetant par réflexe son torchon sur son épaule, regroupant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval brouillonne, pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent dans son plat.

Elle avait eu du mal à apprendre à vivre seule. Cuisinant souvent pour plus qu'une personne, elle avait fini par prendre le coup de main, ou presque, elle en avait encore trop fait. Remettant au frais les morceaux de poivrons qu'elle ne consommerait pas le soir même, elle aperçut dans son frigo des ramequins de mousse au chocolat blanc, faits par Délia, qui avait appris son déménagement et les lui avait fait transmettre par Max. Premier signe de paix avec sa deuxième mère. Il faudrait qu'elle passe la voir prochainement.

Sursautant quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, elle délaissa son couteau, pour lécher ses doigts en contemplant la pendule qui affichait vingt heures déjà bien entamées. Qui ça pouvait être ?

Ondine et Régis étaient à New York pour assister à leur premier conseil d'administration officiel en compagnie de Violette et Stephen. Aurore était avec sa mère qui venait d'atterrir de France pour passer une semaine avec sa fille, profitant d'un séminaire sur la chirurgie bariatrique – terme barbare signifiant qu'il était absent pour faire quelque chose de peu intéressant – auquel le docteur Beaufort assistait. Jacky et Lucy passaient la dure épreuve de la petite sœur de Jacky qui les avaient conviés pour le week-end et aucun membre de sa famille ne s'inviterait sans prévenir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et retira son index de la bouche dans un petit bruit de succion incrédule. Elle cligna des yeux et dévisagea Drew longuement avant de lancer un « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » halluciné.

Dans cette question, il y en avait plusieurs. Tout d'abord, comment avait-il eu son adresse ? Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de la lui avoir communiquée, d'en avoir seulement eu l'envie, d'ailleurs. Et Misty n'aurait sûrement pas fait cette erreur.

Ensuite, pour quelle raison était-il venu ? Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort quand elle remarqua qu'il était toujours aussi beau.

—Je n'avais nulle part où aller, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Flora se mordilla la lèvre avant d'ouvrir la porte complètement pour le laisser passer, remarquant enfin son air défait. Il se débarrassa de sa veste en l'accrochant sur le portemanteau et défit ses chaussures pour les aligner contre le mur, avant de marcher en chaussettes sur le parquet flottant et rejoindre le salon.

—Je te dérange, peut-être ? demanda-t-il. Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Je comprendrais…

Flora secoua la tête, toujours sous le choc. Elle le regarda scruter son appartement, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur la porte qui faisait face à la cuisine et celle qui donnait vue sur les fenêtres, respectivement sa chambre et la salle de bains.

—Que s'est-il passé ? s'entendit-elle prononcer alors qu'elle le vit s'asseoir sur le canapé en tissu en frottant son visage.

—Ma mère m'a élégamment invité à quitter ma demeure.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et Drew se releva, évitant de regarder Flora.

—Je vais partir. Je n'aurais pas dû…

—Tu as faim ? J'étais en train de me faire à manger, coupa Flora en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Drew soupira de soulagement et la suivit.

—Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Elle secoua la tête, il l'ignora, ouvrant les placards à la recherche d'assiettes et de couverts, pour dresser la table sur le passe-plat qui avait été reconverti en bar, alors que Flora terminait d'émincer ses poivrons. Un silence détendu flottait entre eux, alors que l'étudiant était plongé dans ses pensées. Flora ouvrit la bouche, il releva la tête pour répondre avant même qu'elle ne pose la question :

—Ton adresse était dans le carnet électronique de 'Dine. Il est synchronisé avec mon propre carnet d'adresses… Pour des raisons évidentes, puisque je suis destiné à devenir son avocat.

Flora secoua la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Comment faisait-il pour deviner ainsi ce qu'elle allait dire à chaque fois ? Elle déposa le saladier sur le passe-plat et se baissa pour attraper deux verres à vin et une bouteille.

—Jurançon, ça ira ? Je n'ai que ça, c'est Misty qui l'a abandonnée là…

—Je ne pense pas être en droit de me montrer exigeant alors même que je m'invite chez toi sans être le bienvenu. Je suis désolé. Je… Je n'avais nulle part où aller, répéta Drew.

Flora se détourna et ouvrit le robinet pour se laver les mains.

—C'est la seule chose qui a motivé ta venue, alors ? murmura-t-elle, déçue.

—Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Je… J'imagine que l'absence des autres n'est qu'un prétexte.

Drew baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées et Flora sortit de la cuisine pour s'installer sur un tabouret, juste à côté de lui, attrapant le saladier pour se servir un peu de sa salade de poivrons, avant de déboucher la bouteille, remplissant son verre.

—Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, supplia Drew. Je n'aime pas ton silence.

—Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, soupira Flora en portant son verre à ses lèvres, savourant enfin un jurançon digne de ce nom. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce que signifie vraiment ta phrase. Mange. On discutera après, autour d'une des mousses au chocolat blanc de Délia.

—Divines, ces mousses, commenta Drew en se servant un peu de la salade de poivrons, n'ayant pas envie d'importuner Flora.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à son aise, avant d'engager la conversation sur un sujet neutre, parlant longuement de ses cours à l'AMS, lui demandant comment se passait son année de licence et revenant sur la musique après qu'il lui eût confirmé qu'il était une fois de plus le meilleur partout. Il s'étonna, quand le CD qu'avait mis Flora revint au début, d'entendre « Song To Say Goodbye » de Placebo. En grand fan de ce groupe, il pensait que ce n'était pas la meilleure, sa préférée étant de loin « Because I Want You ». Flora lui lança un regard étonné.

—Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Placebo.

—Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître, Flo. C'est terrible, quand on y pense. Avoir le temps de faire l'amour, mais ne pas apprendre à connaître la personne sous le corps. Il n'est jamais trop tard, cependant, ajouta-t-il en levant son verre. Délicieux ce jurançon. On peut faire confiance à 'Dine, pour le vin blanc.

—Oui, répondit évasivement Flora. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je…

Elle se tut, baissant les yeux sur son assiette dont elle s'évertuait à vider le contenu lentement, pour ne pas en arriver au moment où ils en viendraient à parler d'eux.

—Je veux dire… Peut-être… Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si on s'était séparés, c'est qu'on ne devait pas être ensemble ?

—Si. Des dizaines de fois. Tous les jours, pour être honnête.

Drew posa sa fourchette à son tour pour se tourner vers Flora, glissant une main sur sa cuisse, pour attraper les doigts crispés de la jeune femme.

—Mais Sacha m'a dit, un jour, que si tu n'arrives pas à te sortir quelqu'un de la tête, c'est qu'il doit y rester.

—Pour qui t'a-t-il dit ça ?

Elle ne retira pas sa main et eut conscience que son changement de sujet, en plus d'être peu subtil, ne nécessitait pas de réelle réponse. C'était pour Ondine. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, de toute façon, toutes ses phrases un peu spirituelles, toutes ses chansons avaient été pour Ondine. Flora serra ses doigts sur ceux de Drew.

—Oublie cette question. Je… Je ne sais pas, Drew… Je… Je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés. Et… Je ne suis pas sûre de… De vouloir que… Que s'est-il passé avec ta mère ?

—Quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu venir, naïf comme je suis, soupira Drew en déliant ses doigts de ceux de Flora.

Il se leva, avant d'attraper les deux assiettes et de les poser dans l'évier, rejoint par son ex, attrapa de la mousse au chocolat blanc, avant de demander d'un regard à Flora s'ils allaient s'installer dans le salon, pendant qu'elle mettait en route la bouilloire électrique et qu'elle sortait des tasses. Pour des gens qui ne se connaissaient pas, pensa-t-elle en approuvant d'un léger hochement de tête, ils avaient quand même une certaine pratique de leurs habitudes de vie.

S'installant sur le canapé, Flora venant près de lui, Drew commença son discours. Il expliqua longuement à Flora qu'il ne voulait pas du mariage que sa mère voulait lui imposer, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son héritage pour prouver qu'il était quelqu'un, qu'il se sentait prêt à renoncer à son train de vie pour affirmer sa position. Il développa son raisonnement en parlant de ce que Sacha lui avait dit. Il passa sous silence, cependant, les propos de sa mère envers Flora, qui, avec le recul, le mettaient vraiment hors de lui. Elle ne prononça pas un mot pendant qu'il parlait, attendant qu'il se soit tu, pour dire :

—Tu as bien fait. Sacha a raison. Au final, vous n'avez pas plus d'obligations que nous. Peut-être juste un peu moins de détermination. C'est très courageux ce que tu as décidé. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

Drew soupira en haussant les épaules.

—Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée.

—Tu peux rester ici, proposa Flora. Le temps de te retourner. Ça ne me gêne pas.

Elle rosissait légèrement et grimaça quand elle pensa qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas assez de place. Drew la remercia d'un sourire.

—Ton canapé m'a l'air très confortable. Merci. Je ne resterai pas longtemps. Après-demain, je serai parti, je pense.

—Reste autant de temps qu'il te faudra, lança Flora en jetant un regard sur l'horloge.

Il était près de vingt-deux heures. Elle jeta aux orties sa décision de travailler, tant pour le Clémentiville que pour l'AMS et elle se leva, pour se diriger vers un placard qu'elle ouvrit pour en tirer une couverture et un oreiller, qu'elle tendit à Drew. Il se leva et lui sourit, attrapant sa literie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et mordilla ses lèvres, pour se retenir de lui dire combien elle le trouvait beau quand il semblait aussi défait, combien elle voulait l'embrasser et effacer le temps qui avait joué contre eux, revenir à ce jour de novembre où il l'avait quittée pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Elle soupira en se détournant alors qu'il évitait son regard, ne sachant trop comment interpréter les émotions qu'il y lisait. Il préféra prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

—Ça ne va pas déranger Olivier que je me trouve là ?

Un silence pesant s'installa, durant lequel Flora fit le tour de son appart, pour remettre quelques objets en place, masquant mal son malaise face à l'évocation du pianiste de Solidad, avec qui elle avait rompu deux mois après leur mise ensemble, alors qu'il se montrait un peu trop insistant pour qu'ils aillent plus loin. Elle passa une main sur son visage.

—Non, ça ne le dérange pas. Nous avons rompu, lui et moi.

Drew profita que Flora soit de dos pour laisser un immense sourire s'étendre sur son visage. Il le savait depuis un bon moment, bien sûr. Mais cette nouvelle lui faisait toujours autant plaisir. Il gomma son rictus quand Flora se tourna vers lui. Elle lui confessa à voix basse qu'elle avait fait une erreur en cédant aux avances du jeune homme. Drew haussa un sourcil, demandant davantage de précision. Se laissant tomber sur le canapé après être revenue vers Drew, Flora secoua la tête.

—Tu connais ma terreur des hommes trop entreprenants… Il… a essayé… Mais… J'arrivais pas à… À le laisser me toucher intimement. Enfin…

Rosissant, elle se tut, avant de baisser la tête pour regarder ses doigts, qu'elle tordait pour tenter de se donner une contenance. Parler de ça avec son ex petit ami, dont elle était toujours folle, n'était pas chose facile.

—Quel idiot, soupira Drew. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, j'espère ?

—Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'était pas de ce genre-là, Dieu merci. Je crois qu'en fait, je ne connaîtrai pas un autre homme comme toi, Drew.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle disait, alors qu'estomaqué, il ne rétorquait rien. Un énième silence s'éternisa entre eux, laissant chacun réfléchir longuement à leur histoire, à ce qui avait échoué, à ce qu'ils avaient raté. Ils échangèrent un long regard, où chacun vit chez l'autre une envie de se laisser une seconde chance, une peur sourde de ne pas être à la hauteur, l'espoir d'y parvenir puis Flora se décala dans le canapé, pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Drew, laissant les larmes poindre à ses yeux.

—Sacha me manque tellement, souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune étudiant se retint de lui rappeler la raison de leur rupture, cette tendance à parler de Sacha aux mauvais moments, comme c'était présentement le cas, parce qu'il comprenait très bien ce que la jeune femme voulait dire. Drew aussi était triste qu'il soit parti. Sacha aurait pu comprendre cette situation. Il aurait pu les aiguiller, l'un comme l'autre, ayant souvent regretté la fin de cette histoire entre eux, surtout quand il avait appris, de la bouche de Drew, qu'il en était un peu responsable.

Mais avoir été l'ami de Sacha pendant quelques mois avait permis au futur avocat de mieux appréhender ce que voulait exprimer Flora à propos de son meilleur ami. Effectivement, c'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Si une seule personne méritait de réussir sa vie et sa carrière c'était bien lui.

Passant une main dans le dos de Flora, pour la réconforter, Drew hocha la tête.

—À moi aussi.

—Il ne doit même pas penser à moi.

—Si, Jacky lui a passé ton bandeau rouge. Je suis sûr que Sacha le porte en pensant à toi.

Se taisant une nouvelle fois, les deux jeunes adultes restèrent simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne sachant exactement définir leur relation, ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, ils avaient le cœur bien plus léger de se retrouver ensemble, sans avoir à faire semblant de se haïr, se mentant à eux-mêmes, bien avant de mentir à leurs amis.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Flora se leva, affirmant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose, pour être en forme le lendemain. Drew la laissa donc partir se coucher, lui-même s'étendant sur le canapé, se recouvrant de la couverture que lui avait passée Flora, frissonnant légèrement.

Au final, Chen allait presque être content, Drew avait fini par renier sa famille pour Flora. Le jeune homme ricana silencieusement en contemplant la lumière des vitres sur le plafond, le jeu d'ombre des phares de voitures qui passaient dans la rue en contrebas.

* * *

><p>Les derniers rayons du soleil frôlaient doucement ses yeux clos, alors qu'il recrachait par le nez la fumée de sa cigarette, appuyé contre la barrière en bois du balcon. Une vague de nostalgie l'avait forcé à sortir pour se détendre, fumer une cigarette, sous les regards un peu blasés de ses camarades qui réprouvaient totalement cette mauvaise habitude.<p>

Il glissa une main dans sa poche, tenant sa cigarette entre les lèvres, le temps de dégager sa frange qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Ses doigts frôlèrent son téléphone et un bout de tissu qu'il caressa doucement.

Le regard perdu dans le lointain, il contempla les lueurs de la ville, la clameur de la circulation qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles, alors qu'il sortait sa main de sa poche pour remonter son pantalon qui lui tombait trop bas sur les fesses. Le garçon jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en entendant la porte vitrée du balcon coulisser et sourit à son ami qui vint s'installer près de lui, bougeant la main pour dégager la fumée qui revenait vers lui, loi immuable disant que la fumée va toujours sur ceux qui ne fument pas.

—Alors, cette cigarette ? Elle est bonne ?

—Elle a un goût de nostalgie, commenta le fumeur en souriant, glissant de nouveau une main dans sa poche.

Un vent léger agitait les pans de sa chemise bleue, qui tranchait sur son tee-shirt noir. Il sourit à son ami.

—Mais c'est de la bonne nostalgie.

—Ça te manque ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

—Pas du tout, répondit sincèrement le premier. Je me sens chez moi, ici, je perds même mon accent. Tu sais, Reggie, je n'ai pas fui Boston.

—Je sais, confirma Reggie dans un sourire.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, se retournant pour contempler le soleil qui se couchait, observant les allées et venues dans la rue, savourant l'absence de paroles entre eux, dégustant le bien-être qu'ils lisaient chez l'autre, tellement semblable à ce qu'ils ressentaient en eux-mêmes. Ils avaient fait les bons choix. L'un comme l'autre. Ils en étaient convaincus et chaque jour de cette nouvelle aventure était un pur délice, même les mauvais, ceux où les disputes éclataient et écorchaient la quiétude des deux groupes qui cohabitaient difficilement dans un appartement un peu trop petit mais bien commode parce que proche de tout.

Rien n'effriterait leur détermination. Reggie se détourna avec une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, qui leva la tête vers le ciel, observant sa couleur rosée avec délectation, sa main caressant toujours le bout de tissu qu'il avait dans la poche. Il jeta son mégot par-dessus la fenêtre, le regarda s'écraser en contrebas dans une petite explosion d'étincelles oranges qui continuèrent à se consumer quelques instants, puis il tira le bout de tissu de sa poche, le dépliant.

Le triangle de tissu était rouge au motif rond et blanc. Il le noua sur sa tête, ramenant en arrière cette frange qui commençait à le gêner. Quand ce fut fait, il caressa ses joues, sur lesquelles une barbe trop longue commençait à prendre ses aises – il faudrait qu'il la taille un peu – puis il se massa les tempes, ne s'étonnant même pas de rencontrer un petit anneau sur son arcade droite. Il s'y était habitué, depuis le temps.

—Sacha ! appela une voix féminine depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement, tu viens manger ? Tu n'oublieras pas que c'est ton tour, pour la vaisselle.

Sacha se détourna de la balustrade avec un énième sourire et une pensée pour Flora. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux et que Drew saurait trouver un moyen de ramener l'héritière à la vie, qu'il l'avait déjà fait, même. En trois semaines, il avait réussi à ramener au rang d'anecdote la visite de Violette Waters à Los Angeles. Entrant dans la salle à manger de l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Chuchmur et Reshiram, il esquiva de justesse un torchon lancé par Richie, lui renvoyant avec force et un rire. Tout allait nécessairement bien sur Boston, puisque la source du problème – lui – était partie.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Pour tous ceux et celles qui se posaient la question, non, Sacha n'est pas mort ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait plaisir !<p> 


	17. XVII

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**Ça sert à rien, Madame Kay, Le Choix de la Rédaction.**

**When I'm Gone, 3 Doors Down, Away from the sun.**

**Sarah, Kyo, 300 Lésions.**

* * *

><p><strong>XVII<strong>

Le réveil fut difficile pour Drew, qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, constamment réveillé par une pensée horrible alors qu'il se sentait sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Ouvrant un œil quand le soleil réchauffa sa main droite, qu'il avait repliée sur son ventre, il eut la surprise de voir Flora sortir de sa chambre en petite tenue. Fermant les yeux, feignant de dormir encore, il guetta le bruit de fermeture de la porte de la salle de bains avant de se redresser sur le canapé, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés pour tenter d'en aplatir les nœuds. Il s'étira rapidement, replia la couverture et attrapa l'oreiller, pour les remettre à leur place dans le placard, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, se traita d'imbécile, le referma et tourna sur lui-même. C'était bien beau de vouloir participer pour ne pas être un poids mort. Il avait seulement oublié qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner.

Réfléchissant quelques instants, il regarda l'évier avec un grand sourire. La vaisselle, ça ne devait pas être compliqué à faire. S'emparant courageusement de l'éponge, il sursauta en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et il se tourna vers Flora en brandissant l'éponge à bouts de bras, avant de hausser un sourcil devant le regard perplexe de Flora.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma pauvre éponge ?

— Je tentais de… Peu importe… Bonjour, rétorqua Drew en reposant l'éponge dans un mouvement qu'il souhaitait détendu.

Il était ridicule. Flora sourit légèrement. Elle adorait passionnément ces moments, comme il en arrivait souvent du temps où ils sortaient ensemble. Il ne savait encore rien du mode de vie des gens n'ayant pas les moyens financiers de payer des employés pour faire les choses à leurs places et il avait commis gaffe sur gaffe en essayant de bien faire, toujours avec cet air détaché qui avait conquis les parents de Flora. Elle se détourna en cachant son sourire derrière ses doigts puis souffla discrètement pour s'éviter un fou rire, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Drew, lui désignant la salle de bains, affirmant qu'elle était libre. Il la remercia d'un sourire, avant de se balancer d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, restant dans la cuisine d'un air embarrassé.

Il s'avança d'un pas et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, repassa une main dans ses cheveux. Flora sourit encore plus, comprenant finalement ce qui arrivait à Drew. Il avait simplement laissé ses affaires dans sa voiture, persuadé au fond de lui que Flora n'accepterait pas qu'il reste chez elle.

Connaissant les tics du garçon, qui refusait de mettre un pied dehors tant qu'il n'était pas passé par une salle de bains pour se peigner et se laver, Flora hésita cruellement avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui avouer qu'elle avait des vêtements à lui dans son placard, des vêtements qu'il avait oubliés à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble.

La remerciant quand elle lui passa les habits, Drew s'enferma dans la salle d'eau, le cœur battant de s'être rendu si ridicule, une fois de plus, à cause de ses fichues manies.

C'était Flora qui l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, comme souvent. Il se demandait s'il avait une chance de recoller les morceaux avec elle, s'apercevant que son cœur battait toujours autant quand elle s'approchait de lui, apportant avec elle les effluves de son parfum, amande, poire et pivoine blanche, Brit, de Burberry. Il pouvait d'ailleurs en voir le flacon devant lui, recouvert de ce quadrillage caractéristique de la marque Burberry, qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

C'était lui qui lui avait offert ce flacon de parfum, parce qu'elle lui avait lancé le défi de lui trouver un cadeau à moins de cent dollars. C'était Harley qui l'avait aidé à choisir. Ça le flattait qu'elle le porte encore et il ne manquerait pas de lui signaler. Attrapant le flacon en faisant attention de ne pas le faire cliqueter sur la tablette où il était posé, Drew le porta à son nez, souriant doucement en se souvenant de la façon indécente dont Flora l'avait remercié de ce cadeau. Secouant la tête, il reposa le flacon, maudissant son esprit masculin qui faisait que malgré toutes ses tentatives, il pensait comme les autres avec son sexe. Il croisa son regard vert dans le reflet du miroir fixé au-dessus du lavabo et sourit. Il pensait avec son sexe, certes, mais ça se voyait moins que chez certains autres. C'était presque réconfortant.

Drew n'aimait pas ce stéréotype disant que tous les hommes étaient des obsédés. Lui-même en était l'exemple vivant. Il n'avait pas connu d'autres femmes que Flora et ne souhaitait pas particulièrement en rencontrer une autre, puisqu'elle lui convenait parfaitement. Peut-être devrait-il la courtiser pour espérer la reconquérir, si tant est qu'il fût possible de tomber deux fois amoureux de la même personne.

Solidad l'avait appelé, pour lui dire que Flora avait passé un mois dans sa troupe de danseurs, pour lui dire qu'elle était extraordinaire – ce qu'il savait déjà, bien entendu – et qu'il devait tout faire pour rattraper le coup. Se drapant dans son orgueil, Drew n'avait pas su écouter l'ancienne maîtresse de son père, qu'il considérait bien plus comme une mère que la femme acariâtre qui l'avait mis au monde. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez en lui disant qu'il était comme son père et Drew l'avait mal pris.

Peut-être avait-elle raison, cette chorégraphe à fleur de peau ? Il devait prendre les devants. Se déshabillant rapidement, il passa dans le petit bac de douche au carrelage bleu clair, s'étonnant qu'il existât un lieu si petit pour se doucher.

Adepte de la douche écossaise – si proche de ce qu'il était – il alterna rapidement les jets d'eau froide et d'eau chaude, chantonnant un air qu'avait composé Sacha, sa célèbre « Diabolus In Musica ». Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bains, tombant nez à nez avec Flora qui l'empoigna par les épaules.

— C'était quoi, que tu chantais sous la douche ?

— Oh… Je pensais être discret… Je… Je sais que je ne chante pas très bien, mais tout de même, cette chanson devait être identifiable, non ?

— J'ai reconnu une chanson de Sacha, affirma Flora, mais c'est laquelle ? Je sais repérer le style de composition de mon meilleur ami, il y a toujours cette impression qu'il compose juste pour que ce soit moi qui chante…

— C'est le cas, confirma Drew d'une voix lointaine sans se dégager des mains de Flora.

Elle se tut et cligna des yeux. Elle oubliait trop régulièrement qu'ils avaient tissé des liens d'amitié ces derniers mois, pendant qu'elle sortait de la vie des deux, qu'elle venait simplement de se raccrocher au train, tentant de grimper dans un wagon en marche. Elle aurait tellement aimé que tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce jour horrible de novembre n'ait jamais eu lieu. Elle secoua la tête.

— Son nom… Comment elle s'appelle ?

— Diabolus In Musica. Pourquoi ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, cette chanson ? Je ne comprends pas les paroles et ça me stresse, je sens tellement de choses contradictoires dans cette mélodie, il y a quelque chose de déchirant, un appel au secours, une envie de meurtre, quelque chose qui sonne faux, on est dans l'attente, dans l'attente d'un dénouement, de quelque chose qui n'arrive pas… Il l'avait finie ?

Drew hocha la tête, écarquillant les yeux. Il avait rarement vu Flora dans cet état et comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait dire par « Flo est la seule qui pouvait interpréter mes chansons, parce qu'elle me connaissait si bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre les paroles ». La chanteuse se mit à faire les cents pas en fredonnant la mélodie qu'elle avait espionnée à travers le battant de bois.

Quelque chose clochait dans cette mélodie. Elle avait quelque chose de dérangeant, mais Flora ne voyait pas comment il pouvait en être autrement. Ces sons qui vibraient dans sa gorge, qu'elle entendait naître dans ses oreilles étaient une évidence. Elle tourna la tête vers Drew, subitement.

— C'est une chanson d'amour pour Misty, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est forcément ça.

Elle recommença la mélodie depuis le début, arrêtant de marcher pour se concentrer sur sa voix et donner plus de force à l'enchaînement de voyelles qu'elle modelait avec les notes qu'avait chantonné Drew. Les paroles devaient être fortes, pour accompagner une telle mélodie. C'était évident. Drew commenta la chanson.

— Sais-tu ce qu'est une diabolus in musica ?

— Non, s'arrêta Flora. C'est une expression qui plaisait énormément à Sacha, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à lui demander ce que c'est.

Drew contourna Flora pour aller se servir une tasse de café, lui en proposant une d'un regard. Elle refusa d'un petit mouvement de tête. Après sa première gorgée, alors que Flora s'était assise face à lui, accoudée au passe-plat, il expliqua que diabolus in musica était le nom donné à un intervalle trois tons, appelé quinte diminuée ou quarte augmentée, qui engendrait une tension pour l'auditeur, contrairement à des quartes ou quintes parfaites. L'Église avait donc décidé de bannir cet intervalle dans la musique baroque, même si certains compositeurs l'utilisaient encore dans la musique profane.

Ne s'étonnant même pas que Drew en sache autant sur la musique, ou même que Sacha ait pu lui expliquer tout ça alors qu'il avait toujours eu du mal avec l'Histoire de façon générale, Flora hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Cet intervalle devait créer une dissonance certaine à l'oreille de l'auditeur, quelque chose de très désagréable, un peu comme… Un peu comme leur histoire d'amour, à ces deux-là. Misty et Sacha. Ça en avait irrité plus d'un, c'était certain, elle la première.

Ignorant le trouble de Flora, ou plutôt, en profitant pour achever l'histoire de cet intervalle, Drew expliqua qu'il était courant qu'il soit utilisé en jazz, où il passait plutôt inaperçu, où il surprenait l'auditeur et ne l'agressait pas.

Flora porta une main à sa bouche, assimilant la diabolus in musica à la présence d'Ondine dans la vie de Sacha, comprenant enfin certaines choses auxquelles elle avait assistées, comme cette déclaration d'amour, à l'hôpital, quand Sacha avait repris celle de son livre pour l'améliorer, et elle leva des yeux horrifiés sur Drew.

— Oh bordel de merde, mais pourquoi il ne lui a jamais fait lire cette chanson ? Jamais elle ne se serait laissée manipulée par Aurore et Régis, si elle avait su ça !

Ce fut au tour de Drew d'être choqué.

— Parce que tu es devenue lucide sur ce sujet ?

— Oui, mais qu'importe, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes sarcasmes maintenant… Il faut qu'on lui fasse lire.

— Non, Flora. On ne peut pas faire ça. Sacha est parti pour l'oublier, pour tourner la page, il ne veut plus de cet amour. Cette chanson date du début de leur relation, mais elle lui a brisé le cœur en arrachant de son poignet ce bracelet qu'il avait promis de chérir quoiqu'il en coûte. Tu comprends ?

La douce tristesse dans la voix de son ancien petit ami eut raison de la subite passion de Flora qui se laissa de nouveau tomber dans le canapé, se tenant la tête entre les mains, ses épaules secouées d'un sanglot silencieux. Drew la regarda pleurer quelques minutes, avant de soupirer finalement et s'installer juste à côté de Flora dans le canapé, passant son bras autour des épaules de la chanteuse, pour la rapprocher de lui et l'inciter à venir pleurer dans ses bras. Elle glissa son nez humide dans le cou du garçon, reniflant et sanglotant de plus belle, s'accrochant à la jolie chemise violette de Drew, murmurant entre deux hoquets « mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ».

La culpabilité qui se ressentait dans les pleurs de Flora eurent raison de la détermination de Drew à vouloir prendre ses distances, il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, lui murmurant suavement que ce n'était pas grave, que Sacha ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de croire en elle, qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle pleure pour ça, juste qu'elle pense à lui et qu'elle lui souhaite bonne chance.

Ces paroles n'apaisaient pas vraiment Flora, bien au contraire. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à lui souhaiter bonne chance, elle aurait dû être avec lui, elle aurait dû l'accompagner dans son périple californien, être à ses côtés, pour gagner avec lui, ou pour perdre avec lui, mais pour respecter leur serment d'amitié, faire vivre Pocket Monsters. Drew se tut en constatant qu'il était toujours aussi peu doué pour réconforter les gens qu'il aimait. 'Dine lui disait souvent que s'il voulait consoler quelqu'un, surtout, il fallait qu'il se taise. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter sa meilleure amie ?

Ne prononçant plus un mot, donc, il se contenta de serrer Flora dans ses bras, sentant le nez de la jeune femme frôler son cou dans une caresse plutôt rigolote et elle finit par se calmer, levant la tête vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard vert qui lui faisait face.

Hypnotisés, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne se sentirent même pas se rapprocher, pour s'éloigner un peu et s'approcher encore, unissant leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui les étonna tous deux. Leurs yeux se sourirent quand ils se reculèrent, puis savourant l'instant, ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser encore, remarquant que ça leur avait manqué, que les sanglots de Flora semblaient s'être produits des heures auparavant, qu'il n'y avait plus de raisons de pleurer.

Brisant leur baiser, Drew serra Flora dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, comme il l'avait bien trop souvent fait, se réveillant en sursaut et déçu, il la serrait presque à la briser, alors qu'elle souriait doucement, levant une main pour caresser le bras de son étudiant en droit, puis elle rosit en lui avouant qu'elle l'aimait, chose qu'elle n'avait pas su lui dire auparavant.

* * *

><p>— <em>Maman<em>, appela Aurore à travers l'immense loft, _maman, tu es là ?_

Le silence lui répondit, seulement brisé par le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'agite dans la cuisine ouverte de chez Aurore et son père. Souriant en imaginant tout à fait sa mère s'affairer à la cuisine, Aurore se débarrassa de ses chaussures à l'entrée, avant de se précipiter à travers le loft, suivie par Tiplouf qu'elle remontait de sa promenade.

Johanna, sa mère, lui avait transmis à peu près tous ses traits physiques, de ses longs cheveux noirs à ses yeux bleu profond, mais aussi beaucoup de son caractère, comme cet optimisme persistant et cette tendance à toujours vouloir aller au bout des choses – bien que ce dernier trait ne soit pas toujours à son avantage, bien entendu. S'approchant de sa mère, Aurore déposa un baiser sur sa joue, baissant les yeux sur ce que Johanna faisait.

Penchée sur sa cuisine, la mère d'Aurore ne leva pas la tête pour lui dire :

— _À quelle heure doit venir ton petit ami ?_

— _Il devrait être là vers midi et demi_, sourit Aurore. _J'ai tellement hâte de te le présenter, Maman ! Tu verras, Paul est adorable ! Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer ta cuisine. Je suis un peu nerveuse, je dois dire…_

Johanna éclata de rire.

— _Ça s'entend, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, ma fille. Détends-toi. Et ta meilleure amie, Ondine ? Elle ne devait pas venir ?_

Aurore secoua la tête.

— _Non, elle est à New York avec sa sœur et Régis…_

Son cœur se serra quand elle repensa à cette déclaration qu'il lui avait faite, qui l'avait touchée bien plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire, qui lui avait fait bêtement plaisir, même presque regretter d'être avec Paul et de ne pas pouvoir céder face à l'air réellement épris de Régis. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui et ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais elle se sentait parfaitement incapable de trahir Paul, lui qui avait toujours tout sacrifié pour elle, lui qui était si amoureux. Ce n'était pas faisable de partir avec le meilleur ami de son copain, n'est-ce pas ? Elle grinça un peu mais sa mère ne parut pas le remarquer.

— _C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé les voir. Tu parles tellement d'eux sur ton blog… Moins de Régis ces temps-ci, que s'est-il passé ?_

Quand Aurore avait été en âge d'aller toute seule sur l'ordinateur, elle avait ouvert un blog, sur lequel elle se racontait au jour le jour, pour que sa mère puisse savoir ce qui arrivait à sa fille, exilée loin de son pays natal, avec un père tellement absent qu'elle ne pouvait que se sentir seule.

Johanna connaissait bien entendu Ondine Waters, non seulement parce qu'elle était actionnaire de la Waters Corp. mais en plus parce que dans sa profession d'acheteuse, elle se devait de se tenir au courant des cours des actions, des évolutions sur les différents marchés du secteur auquel elle consacrait sa vie. La surprise de la mère d'Aurore, quand elle avait découvert que sa fille s'était liée d'amitié avec la dernière née des Waters n'avait pas égalé son choc quand elle avait découvert le visage de Paul Jobbs. C'était tout de même un beau garçon, quoiqu'il parût un peu froid sur les clichés présentés sur la page qui lui était consacrée.

Sa fille soupira, s'appuyant contre le frigo après avoir saisi Tiplouf dans ses bras.

— _On… On s'est disputés ?_

Elle soupira encore.

— _Non, je l'ai disputé, en fait. Il… Il m'a avoué qu'il…_

— _Est amoureux de toi ?_ compléta sa mère avec un doux sourire, délaissant enfin la conception de son gâteau pour essuyer ses mains sur un immense tablier.

Aurore baissa les yeux et elle hocha la tête.

— _Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, ma chérie. Je doute qu'il ait fait exprès de tomber amoureux de toi. À moins que tu ne me dises pas tout._

Aurore essuya une larme qui pointait au bord de son œil, avant de souffler un grand coup et d'entreprendre de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment elle avait replongé dans le LSD, demandant à son père de ne pas la prévenir pour ne pas l'inquiéter, pourquoi elle avait décidé de faire ça, elle parla de Sacha et Ondine, du couple extraordinaire qu'ils formaient, de ses remords aussi.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Les mots manquaient, même, pour définir avec exactitude ce qu'elle pensait d'elle-même à propos de cette histoire. En tant que meilleure amie, elle avait été en dessous de tout. Sacha rendait Ondine heureuse. C'était peut-être éphémère, ça n'avait peut-être duré que quelques mois, mais c'étaient des mois qu'Ondine avait vécu sur un petit nuage, oubliant momentanément qu'elle n'était pas une jeune femme comme les autres, oubliant momentanément qu'elle pesait plusieurs milliards de dollars et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus, après son mariage, être aussi libre qu'elle l'avait été.

Au fond, Aurore se disait qu'elle avait été jalouse. Son cœur se serrait souvent quand elle pensait ça, elle se sentait nauséeuse, honteuse, c'était tellement éloigné de ce qu'elle était en réalité. Envier sa meilleure amie, au lieu de se réjouir pour elle. Ondine avait pourtant mérité de connaître ça au moins une fois dans sa vie. Elle avait mérité de connaître le bonheur et Sacha était le plus sincère des hommes avec elle. Peu auraient été capables d'être comme il l'avait été en la présence de l'héritière.

Elle ajouta qu'en plus, elle aimait beaucoup Sacha, que c'était un très gentil garçon. Un peu bête, mais gentil, il croquait dans la vie à pleines dents, tant qu'il le pouvait, il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort plus que nécessaire. Il avait du talent, en plus, selon Misty. Elle disait tout le temps qu'il deviendrait sans doute le meilleur batteur de cette planète, que dans quelques dizaines d'années, tout le monde connaîtrait son nom.

Et Ondine, elle, le maudirait, juste parce qu'Aurore n'avait pas supporté qu'un homme regarde sa meilleure amie comme elle aurait voulu que Paul la regarde. Elle se fustigea en réalisant qu'elle avait failli penser à Régis au lieu de Paul.

La mère d'Aurore fronça les sourcils, un peu choquée. Comment sa princesse avait-elle pu si mal tourner ?

— _Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te gênait chez ce jeune homme, alors ? Pourquoi avoir voulu les séparer avec tant de force ?_

— _Je… Il… J'ai honte de moi… Il était simplement… Pauvre… Je… Je voulais le meilleur pour Misty, je te le jure, je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse ! Je… Je pensais que… Je… me suis trompée…_

Un silence plana, durant lequel Johanna se précipita pour étreindre sa fille qui ne se retint plus et sanglota fortement dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à sa mère qui caressa ses cheveux, pour la consoler.

— _Mais non, arrête, ne pleure pas… On fait tous des erreurs, ma chérie._

— _La… La mienne a brisé des vies._

— _S'ils s'aiment vraiment, ils se retrouveront, non ? Ça prendra du temps, mais ils se retrouveront._

— _Et si j'avais tout abîmé entre eux ?_

— _C'est qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, _trancha sa mère d'une voix confiante._ Tu m'aides pour les roulés ?_

Aurore hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Il était onze heures passées et Paul ne devrait plus tarder. Elle avait hâte de le voir pour oublier Régis, Misty et Sacha le temps de quelques heures en compagnie de son petit ami et de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas venu.<p>

Repoussant son assiette avec une moue nauséeuse, Aurore déglutit, pour retenir un sanglot. Paul n'était pas venu et les roulés qu'elle et sa mère avaient préparés avec soin semblaient la narguer dans le plat, lui rappeler qu'ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver là et qu'il avait décommandé, comme souvent ces temps-ci. La main de Johanna caressa ses doigts et elle releva ses yeux embués de larmes.

— _Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie, ce n'est que partie remise…_

Aurore ricana jaune, n'osant pas dire à sa mère que ces temps-ci, dans sa vie, il n'y avait que ça, des parties remises. Il lui avait fait faux bond, s'excusant vaguement au détour d'un appel téléphonique trop rapidement expédié, terminé par un « bisou, je t'aime » prononcé à la va-vite, à peine sincère, trop automatique pour être poignant. Elle soupira en baissant davantage les yeux et se leva de table sans un mot.

Elle avait voulu y croire, que, pour une fois, Paul serait présent. Depuis quelques mois, depuis que Régis était revenu d'Angleterre, son petit ami était distant, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, saisissant la télécommande de sa chaîne hifi pour l'allumer, laissant tourner l'album de _Madame_ _Kay_, « _Le Choix de la Rédaction »._ Se laissant emporter par le rythme entraînant de « _Ça sert à rien », _elle repensa à sa relation avec Paul. Ondine lui avait souvent dit qu'elle méritait mieux que lui, mais mieux que Paul, est-ce que ça existait seulement ? Ignorant la petite voix qui lui murmurait que Régis était bien mieux, que Régis faisait attention à elle, Aurore soupira.

Décidément, y avait-il un seul domaine où elle n'avait pas commis d'erreur ? Avait-elle eu tort en refusant la proposition de sa mère d'aller étudier en France ? Ça faisait combien d'années qu'elle sortait avec Paul, maintenant ? Cinq ans. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter pendant l'adolescence, la période où un individu est le plus enclin à changer dans ses comportements et elle aussi avait vu son caractère se modifier.

Est-ce qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle était devenue ? Non. Où étaient passés ses rêves ? S'était-elle laissée dévorer par le cynisme de Paul ? Visiblement.

Quand elle était plus jeune, qu'elle assistait à la Fashion Week de Paris avec sa mère, elle contemplait d'un œil émerveillé les mannequins qui défilaient, souhaitant plus que tout qu'un jour, ils portent ses créations. À l'époque, sa mère bataillait pour obtenir les accréditations leur permettant d'assister aux défilés des plus grandes maisons. Johanna connaissait beaucoup de monde, elles pénétraient ainsi dans cet univers grouillant d'appareil photos, de mannequins filiformes et peu souriants. Déjà Aurore avait eu l'idée de faire d'une femme un peu ronde un mannequin, de créer sur les formes, elle avait de l'avance sur son temps.

Se tournant sur son lit, elle saisit son journal intime défraichi, qui était un épais cahier dont le début était principalement recouvert de croquis, pour regarder les modèles qu'elle avait dessinés quand elle était bien plus jeune. Aurore sourit en tournant la page, tombant sur un modèle de robe de mariée fortement inspirée du style Gaultier, tout en provocation, et son rictus s'accentua quand elle reconnut les traits d'Ondine dans le mannequin portant la robe. Évidemment. Le souvenir de la création de ce vêtement lui revint en mémoire. Elles étaient au téléphone, toutes les deux, discutant, alors qu'Aurore griffonnait le visage de son amie, qu'elle avait rapidement enrichi d'un corps de femme – qu'encore aujourd'hui Ondine n'avait pas. Cette poitrine généreuse n'était pas celle de sa meilleure amie – puis d'un amas de tissus qui formaient une robe. Elle avait même annoté les tissus qu'il faudrait utiliser, les points pour les coudre.

Elle claqua des doigts au rythme de la musique, avant d'attraper un crayon sur sa table de nuit, qu'elle laissait toujours à portée, au cas où elle reçoive un appel important qui nécessitait qu'elle prît des notes. Mordillant le bout, elle examina de plus près le modèle pas si mauvais qu'elle avait dessiné à l'époque, quoiqu'elle notât quelques soucis. Elle corrigea rapidement les lignes d'un tissu, elle avait un peu dérapé en esquissant ce croquis, puis elle gomma sans la moindre hésitation la moitié de sa création, pour en redessiner des contours plus nets, réduisant les tissus.

C'était une robe pour Ondine, après tout. Ondine n'était pas une femme pour qui il fallait des choses mignonnes. Enfin, il lui fallait du mignon provocant, comme cette styliste marseillaise dont le nom lui échappait, qui avait créé une ligne de vêtements fétichiste dont l'atelier se trouvait non loin de chez sa mère. Clémentine Little Doll. Voilà, c'était ça qu'il fallait à Ondine, mais à l'inverse.

La créatrice fétichiste faisait du mignon avec du vinyle, du lycra et des corsets, avec de la lingerie suggestive. Aurore, elle, devait arriver à créer du provocant avec des matières bien plus associées au mignon. Le tulle des tutus du Palais Garnier, la polaire des plaids, la laine des grands-mères. Bon dieu, elle la tenait son idée. Pourquoi pas créer une ligne de vêtements à l'image d'Ondine ? Rock, provoque et décontraction le jour, séduisante, féminine et puissante la nuit, parfois un mélange des deux ?

Elle se leva précipitamment, ignorant sa mère qui la regardait faire depuis le seuil, pour s'asseoir en tailleur près de son range CD, envoyant valser plusieurs boîtes avant de trouver celui qu'elle voulait, la musique de son idée. Radiohaed, « Amnesiac ». Se relevant, elle sortit le CD de _Madame Kay _pour glisser à sa place celui de Radiohead, avant de traverser une nouvelle fois sa chambre pour s'installer à son bureau, attrapant un cahier vierge, l'ouvrant à la première page. Quel nom donner à sa collection ? Il lui fallait un nom, absolument. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes et voyant que rien ne lui venait, elle laissa la page de garde de côté, débouchant son stylo Mont Blanc pour commencer à développer le concept qu'elle imaginait, avant d'attraper une étiquette sur laquelle il y avait une photo d'Ondine, qu'elle colla sur la troisième feuille, pour expliquer pourquoi c'était Ondine qui l'inspirait.

Aurore resta plusieurs heures plongée dans son cahier, grognant, gommant souvent, pestant contre son manque de pratique, elle avait beaucoup perdu en dessin depuis qu'elle avait renoncé à son rêve de devenir styliste. Pas le talent d'un Yves Saint-Laurent ? Bien sûr que si, il suffisait qu'elle y croie. Et elle allait y croire.

Il lui suffisait juste d'un peu de motivation – de motivation et de beaucoup de travail – pour arriver à réaliser ses vieux rêves, ceux qui se réveillaient en elle, alors qu'elle subissait une nouvelle déception de la part de Paul. Il lui fallait du tissu. Des carrés de tissus, pour comparer, pour sélectionner le meilleur. Arrachant une page de son cahier, elle dressa une liste qu'elle tendit à sa mère alors que cette dernière lui apportait une tasse de café et une assiette de pancakes.

— _Ma chérie, tu te sens bien ? Ça fait des heures que tu es enfermée dans cette pièce…_

— _J'ai eu envie de dessiner quelques vêtements, _commenta Aurore sans s'arracher à sa concentration. Merci pour le café.

— _Je t'en prie. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, ma chérie ! Mais ne t'épuise pas à la tâche, quand même…_

— _Ne t'inquiète pas, _sourit la jeune française.

Sa mère pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer.

— _Quand tu me dis ça, ça m'inquiète généralement encore plus… Tu veux me laisser ton téléphone ?_

— _Oui._

Aurore attrapa l'objet dans sa poche et le tendit à sa mère, avec un sourire.

— Comme toujours, dit-elle en anglais, si ça sonne je ne suis disponible que pour Misty. Et Régis, ajouta-t-elle après un temps d'arrêt. Les autres, ce n'est même pas la peine.

— Très bien.

Surprise que Paul ne figure pas dans la liste très exhaustive, Johanna se détourna, refermant le store qui isolait le coin de loft de sa fille. Après tout, ce regain d'énergie ne pouvait pas être maléfique.

* * *

><p>— OH BON DIEU AURORE, C'EST QUOI CES CERNES ?<p>

Le hurlement qu'Ondine poussa le lendemain à Harvard fit se retourner la moitié des étudiants en présence, alors que la Française souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement épuisée mais ravie, serrant contre son cœur son cahier. Elle se para d'un air mystérieux et rassurant, ne se rendant pas compte que ces deux termes s'opposaient et elle adressa un regard rayonnant à Régis qui rosit et baissa les yeux. S'installant à la table où Paul, Ondine et Régis l'attendaient elle posa son cahier et tapota dessus.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Misty, je vais bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, j'étais très occupée. Comment vas-tu, Régis ?

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire et toussota, avant de répliquer un « bien, et toi ? » un peu étranglé. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle ignorait Paul qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Aurore jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Ondine, alors qu'elle était en train de l'embrasser pour la saluer, puis elle se leva et agita sa main.

— Hey ! Drew ! Lucy ! Venez donc vous asseoir à notre table !

Paul grogna qu'il ne les aimait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas les voir. D'un regard polaire, Aurore l'incita à se taire, ce qu'il ne fit bien évidemment pas.

— Je les trouve tellement pitoyables. Lowell et son air perdu, regardez-moi ça, on dirait qu'il n'a pas changé de vêtements depuis au moins deux jours… Quant à O'Riley, visez-moi ces cheveux… Rouges. Ils sont rouges.

— Les tiens sont violets et personne ne fait de commentaires, rétorqua froidement Aurore. Maintenant, si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours aller t'asseoir ailleurs, personne ne te force à rester.

Paul pinça les lèvres avant de regrouper ses affaires, qu'il jeta en vrac dans son sac. Il se leva et contourna la table, mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Aurore.

— Je mets ça sur le compte de la mauvaise nuit que tu as passée, pardonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tu viens, Régis ?

— N… Non, je… Je vais rester ici, avec Waters, on a des choses à voir, par rapport à notre conseil d'administration, on doit écrire un rapport à mon père et Violette.

Paul haussa les épaules, glissant ses mains dans ses poches, détournant.

— Comme tu veux.

Ondine guetta son éloignement et quand il se trouva à une distance respectable, elle dévisagea tour à tour Aurore et Régis. Lui se planquait dans son téléphone, feignant d'envoyer un texto – qui se trouva être un véritable texto, l'héritière sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit pour contempler un charmant « Ne dis rien pour cette histoire par pitié ». Haussant les épaules, elle hocha la tête discrètement en direction de Régis, avant de tourner les yeux vers Aurore, alors que Drew et Lucy s'installaient à leur table.

— J'ai raté une étape ce week-end ?

Elle ignora la tension de Drew et le rire de Lucy qui commentait qu'elle avait même plusieurs trains de retard. Aurore haussa les épaules, avant d'ouvrir son cahier dans son milieu. Elle le tourna vers Misty, en lui souriant.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est joli, non ?

Ondine baissa les yeux sur le croquis qui était sous ses yeux, une grimace hallucinée se peignant sur ses traits.

— Oh bordel, tu t'es remise à la création ? C'est absolument sublime…

— Merci, fanfaronna Aurore. Je l'ai dessinée ce week-end, ça m'a pris du temps mais je crois qu'elle est réussie.

— Tu ne devais pas passer le week-end avec Paul ? intervint Régis dans un soupir.

Il se forçait à dire ça d'une voix égale, afin que personne ne sache rien de la tension qu'il y avait entre Aurore et lui depuis qu'il avait fait l'erreur de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle sourit doucement.

— Il n'est pas venu.

La voix acerbe contrastait tellement avec son sourire éblouissant qu'elle jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Aurore perdit son rictus pour murmurer « De toute façon, il ne vient jamais… », un peu désespérée, prêtant avec plaisir son dos à la caresse amicale que lui octroyait Ondine.

— Je crois que je vais rompre, compléta la française.

Un silence s'étendit sur le groupe dont chacun avait une réaction différente. Lucy ne dissimulait pas son air interrogateur, tandis que Misty laissa s'échapper une exclamation de franche incrédulité – combien de fois la française avait-elle déjà sorti cette phrase sans la mette à exécution ? – Drew, lui, se contenta de remettre une mèche en place, parfaitement indifférent, plongeant dans son téléphone portable.

Régis était partagé. Il dissimula tout de même l'air béat qui menaçait de s'étendre sur son visage – la béatitude ne lui seyait guère et il doutait franchement qu'Aurore apprécie qu'il se réjouisse de quelque chose qui lui ferait tant de mal – mais rien de la surprise qui lui étreignait le cœur. Elle avait pourtant semblé se rapprocher de Paul, pour ne plus vouloir former qu'une seule entité avec lui, comme s'en vantait souvent l'informaticien : « Elle est accro, tu vois. C'est comme ça qu'il faut que tu fasses avec Waters. »

Aurore méritait mieux que ce sale type. Mais qui était-il pour juger Paul ? Après tout, l'expression disait « entre semblables, on se reconnaît. ». Se gardant finalement d'avoir une réaction, Régis se contenta de déplier un prospectus de Juilliard, dissimulé dans son cahier de gestion. Le rêve. Le cursus « Musique et Technologie » semblait le narguer, dans le coin supérieur droit du prospectus, son regard revenait sans cesse dessus.

« Depuis lors, le programme s'est élargi pour inclure une large offre de cours, tels qu'une introduction à la technologie musicale… » Juste cette phrase, qui n'était pourtant pas très explicite, lui donnait envie de courir s'inscrire là-bas, de tout plaquer à son tour. Des professionnels pourraient lui apprendre à se servir de ses logiciels d'une façon propre et claire.

— Oh il y a même de l'électro-acoustique, gémit-il dans sa barbe, sans prêter attention à la conversation qu'il avait interrompue entre Ondine et Aurore.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent une autre phrase qui le firent grogner de dépit : « Les élèves en classe de MTC ont la possibilité de composer, enregistrer et mixer leurs propres compositions sur nos installations professionnelles, mises à leurs dispositions. ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Harvard ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Boston ? New York ! C'était là-bas qu'il devrait être, aux complets antipodes de Sacha, mais suivant le même rêve ! Bon sang que c'était injuste, il en aurait presque de la rancœur envers son meilleur ami, lui qui était en passe de se réaliser alors que Régis croupissait dans une université qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre en dévorant le reste de la description du cursus, restant cruellement sur sa faim.

— Régis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'électro-acoustique. Ça lui plairait bien, ça, il en était sûr. Un mélange entre musique électronique et musique concrète, il pourrait même trouver des chaperons au sein de la SEAMUS, il y connaissait déjà une ou deux personnes. Ça s'éloignait un peu de son rêve de devenir arrangeur, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il empêchait d'être à la fois arrangeur et chercheur en musicologie ? Rien du tout. L'un n'excluait pas l'autre. Peut-être même que ces deux fonctions pourraient s'enrichir mutuellement, lui donner un potentiel fou.

Mettre en valeur la voix de Flora en faisant tourner la musique autour d'elle, l'appuyer, être dans toutes les dimensions connues par l'homme, la porter, danser et jouer avec elle, dans un mélange savoureux entre technologie, sons assistés par ordinateur et jeux de vrais professionnels, du son en 8.1, égaler Iannis Xenakis et ses 425 haut-parleurs, des notes qui rebondissent d'un coin à l'autre de la salle, qui attirent l'auditeur en même temps que les artistes vers un noyau, pour les repousser vers une autre source, des sons purs et profonds, des sons vivants, qui s'animent et virevoltent ! Des instruments classiques s'ajoutant à des nouveautés, des choses que l'auditeur n'imaginerait pas à cet endroit, exploité de cette façon. Le bruit d'un sucre qui tombe dans un café, la cuillère qui le remue, effleurant de la porcelaine, qui illustrent parfaitement une chanson d'amour et la communion entre deux êtres.

C'était les Pink Floyd qui l'avaient pour la première fois amené à se pencher sur le concept de musique concrète. Régis avait souvent entendu des gens dire que lors de leur concert, la musique semblait venir de partout et de nulle part, qu'elle tournait. Une musique qui tourne, c'était tellement séduisant, comme concept… Lui-même n'était pas resté indifférent. Et cette idée, si attractive, avait germé en lui.

Ce qu'il avait fait avec Absol – devenu Chuchmur – c'était du travail d'amateur, il en avait conscience. Son style n'était pas réellement le rapcore, il n'avait pas pu donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il était tout de même très fier d'avoir réussi à rendre un projet si abouti en si peu de temps, sachant qu'il était loin de son domaine de prédilection. Oh, si seulement il avait eu les moyens, le studio, les équipements… Comme ceux qu'il y avait à Juilliard… Quelle poisse.

Avant de retrouver les États-Unis, quand il était à Oxford, il avait réussi à mettre de côté la musique. Il avait suffi qu'il revoie Sacha pour qu'il replonge, comme Aurore était supposée avoir replongé dans le LSD à cause de lui. Mais contrairement à la française, Régis n'avait pas envie de s'en sortir. Le cœur battant follement, il replia le prospectus, qu'il glissa entre les pages et il sursauta en voyant deux mains se plaquer sur son cahier. Il s'en était fallu de quelques secondes pour que les mains soigneusement manucurées de sa fiancée tombent sur ce prospectus vantant les mérites d'une autre université. Quelle chance.

— T'es dans quel monde, Régis ? La gestion t'intéresse tant que ça ?

Rosissant légèrement alors qu'Aurore plongeait son regard dans le sien, Régis secoua la tête.

— J'étais dans mes pensées, désolé, grogna-t-il. Je vais peut-être aller rejoindre Paul, moi. Ou… Ou aller à la bibliothèque… Ou même passer voir mon grand-père… Oui, ça c'est une bonne idée…

Son murmure se perdit alors qu'il se levait et que toute la tablée échangeait des regards perplexes, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de traverser l'esprit du parvenu. Avait-il oublié le cours de micro-finance des entreprises qui allait débuter dans moins d'un quart d'heure ?

Drew secoua la tête, tout autant dans son monde que Régis et Ondine fronça les sourcils.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Drew ?

— Pourquoi ? interrogea poliment le garçon en relevant la tête de son téléphone.

— Tu sembles ailleurs…

Il sourit à demi, jetant une œillade amusée à sa meilleure amie.

— Selon toi, j'ai toujours l'air ailleurs. Tout va bien, pourquoi n'irai-je pas comme à mon habitude ?

Misty haussa les épaules en regardant Lucy et Aurore d'un drôle d'air.

— J'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression que tu es encore plus évaporé que d'habitude.

— Je suis un peu exténué. Le code pénal français est fastidieux à analyser, quoique tout à fait passionnant. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je pense vous abandonner dès à présent, je dois me rendre à mon cours de langue avancé.

Se levant, Drew s'en alla sans un regard de plus et Lucy secoua la tête.

— T'as raison, Ondine, il a un truc qui va pas.

L'héritière Waters soupira. Un seul problème à la fois et Aurore avait demandé la main en signalant son souci en premier.

Elles discutèrent longuement de la décision, Lucy se faisant même l'avocat du diable pour vérifier que la française était sûre d'elle. Ce n'était pas rien de quitter son petit ami, quand on l'aimait encore, quand ça faisait cinq ans. La décision n'était pas anodine et elle aurait besoin de toute sa force de conviction pour parvenir au bout de ça.

Expliquant son ras-le-bol d'être traitée par-dessus la jambe, d'être la variable négligée d'une relation qu'elle pensait construire seule, Aurore leur apparut comme vraiment déterminée. Échangeant un sourire, Lucy et Ondine encadrèrent Aurore pour lui promettre d'être là dans le coup dur, à la soutenir.

Souriant également, la française hocha la tête, en baissant les yeux sur sa création, agréablement surprise que même Lucy se révèle être une si bonne camarade, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait à Sacha.

— Mais… Vous ne trouvez pas que Régis agissait bizarrement, aussi ?

— Ah si, énormément, commenta Ondine. Mais bon, comme il vient à l'hôtel ce soir, je lui poserai la question en personne. Je te ferai un compte-rendu quand il partira ?

Aurore hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop inquiète non plus. Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse avouer à ses amies qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, même si elle était consciente que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Souriant toujours plus, elle exposa son projet, qu'elle mènerait à son terme à titre amateur, profitant de l'absence de tout le monde pendant la semaine de rallye d'Ondine, fin juin. Lucy donnerait son dernier concert avec le Quatuor de Pike et Flora aurait tout le Clémentiville à gérer. Elle aurait donc du temps à consacrer à la couture, avant leurs vacances en France – Aurore ne dirait jamais combien elle était fière d'avoir réussi à convaincre Ondine d'aller en là-bas. En échange, les vacances de Thanksgiving à New York lui apparaissaient comme une bénédiction, elle qui détestait cette ville, sans se souvenir exactement pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Drew leva la tête vers la fenêtre du bureau de son père avec un soupir malheureux. La lumière y était allumée, signe que son père n'était pas en vadrouille. Sans doute travaillait-il sur cette dernière affaire qui avait mis le triplex de la famille Lowell sens dessus dessous ces dernières semaines. Il frotta une dernière fois les manches de son manteau pour s'assurer de sa netteté, avant de s'élancer vers les marches qu'il monta une à une, sentant une sourde angoisse envahir son cœur.<p>

Le week-end chez Flora l'avait beaucoup éloigné de la réalité de ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa mère et il tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave, une simple dispute, un mot lancé en l'air. S'approchant du portier qui lui offrit un sourire triste, Drew baissa les yeux. Il devinait que ce ne serait pas forcément si aisé qu'il n'y paraissait.

— Bonjour monsieur, salua le portier. Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

— Je souhaiterais voir mon père, s'il vous plaît.

— Votre père ? rétorqua le portier avec un regard d'excuses. Maître Lowell n'a pas d'enfants, monsieur.

Cette réponse, quoiqu'il se fût attendu à quelque chose comme ça, fit un coup au cœur à Drew qui se fendit d'un sourire triste. Il leva la main vers le portier qui commençait à se répandre en excuses, expliquant qu'il avait reçu des ordres et qu'il ne pouvait y déroger, pour le faire taire et, glissant une main dans la poche de son jeans, Drew se détourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sa mère avait débuté un jeu étrange mais il ne comptait pas perdre. Elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Qu'elle se rassure, il ne voulait pas d'elle non plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette femme. Arrivé au bas des escaliers, il se permit un dernier regard vers la fenêtre du bureau de son père, pour y voir sa mère l'observer. Il lui tendit un sourire et un petit salut de la main, avant de reprendre sa route, en direction de l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture. Les choses se corsaient pour lui. Il pouvait encore compter sur sa prévoyance, qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir un compte en banque à l'abri de la mainmise de sa mère sur les finances de tous les membres de la famille. Le véritable problème était qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'accumuler assez d'argent pour terminer de financer sa scolarité.

Ainsi, il pouvait tenir encore quelques mois, s'il faisait très attention. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Flora, également. Il était possible que son emménagement dure plus longtemps que prévu.

Il était parfaitement hors de question qu'il aille se réfugier à l'hôtel Waters, même si 'Dine serait ravie de lui fournir un lit d'appoint dans sa chambre – laissant de côté le fait qu'il possédait sa propre chambre depuis des années déjà – C'était le premier endroit où irait le chercher sa mère, pour mener la deuxième bataille de cette guerre. Elle avait la main, à présent. Il ne devait pas lui laisser la possibilité de croire qu'elle l'aurait indéfiniment. La prochaine manche serait pour lui.

Il marcha longuement, transi de froid alors que la température était plutôt agréable. Concluant que c'était le choc, Drew soupira. Il avait demandé à Flora de ne rien dévoiler à Ondine. Elle serait totalement bouleversée par la nouvelle de son reniement. Drew était persuadé qu'Ondine n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, encore moins de penser que c'était de la faute de Sacha.

Flora et lui avaient discuté. Calmement. Étaient-ils de nouveau ensemble ? Trop de choses les avaient éloignés et il ne s'agissait même pas de la différence de classe sociale, pour une fois. Étaient-ils simplement amis ? Drew sourit de cette absurdité. Il avait délaissé le canapé de Flora depuis deux jours déjà. Dans cette amitié amoureuse, il sentait qu'il pourrait y trouver son compte, qu'elle aussi et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Passant devant le gratte-ciel de la Waters Corp., Drew secoua la tête, reprenant de plein fouet ce qui lui arrivait. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Et vite. Il pourrait toujours aller s'inscrire à l'université publique de Boston, pour continuer ses études, mais il y avait quand même beaucoup de prestige et d'opportunité dans les cursus proposés par Harvard.

S'arrêtant de marcher, Drew sortit son téléphone, pour composer un numéro. Solidad saurait l'aider et l'aiguiller, elle avait toujours su être là pour lui. Quand l'ancienne maîtresse de son père décrocha, Drew sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Drew ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet en guise de salut.

— Il faudrait que je te parle, Solidad. Il se peut que ma génitrice ait abusé de son autorité. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Un silence lui répondit puis il entendit une porte se fermer.

— J'étais en répétition, expliqua-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans un vaste couloir sans doute vide. Écoute, je peux essayer de me libérer, mais c'est assez difficile, ces temps-ci… Je suis désolée, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas contre toi…

— Oui, rassura Drew en s'observant dans le reflet de la vitrine d'une boutique de capsules de café, ne bouscule pas tes obligations pour moi, je me doute bien que cela doit être délicat, avec cette grande représentation qui approche…

— Est-ce que tu peux tenir une semaine avec la garce qui te sert de mère ?

— Et même plus, elle m'a jeté dehors et m'a renié.

— QUOI ?

L'exclamation vrilla les oreilles du garçon qui éloigna son Blackberry en fronçant les sourcils. La voix de la maîtresse de son père portait un peu trop à son goût. C'était une femme sanguine, elle n'agissait qu'en fonction de ce que lui dictait ses émotions. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Drew, dans ce genre de conditions. Pour s'opposer à sa mère, il lui faudrait des alliés qui ne lui ressemblent pas.

— Ma mère m'a renié.

— J'ai bien compris, s'impatienta Solidad. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait une chose pareille ?

Relatant sa discussion houleuse avec la femme de son père, Drew marcha au bord du trottoir, tourna dans une rue pour rejoindre le Tengalice. Il n'était que dix heures trente, il avait le temps de se prendre un petit-déjeuner. Grimaçant en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire ce genre de choses, il s'arrêta près du café, alors que la maîtresse de son père lui demandait où il se trouvait.

— À proximité du Tengalice…

— J'arrive. Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour t'aider, mais je ferai ce que je peux pour t'aider à décanter cette situation.

— Merci.

* * *

><p>— Tu te rends compte ? On vit ensemble.<p>

Drew leva les yeux de sa dissertation pour les poser sur Flora qui le regardait d'un air neutre, une petite étincelle de malice brillant au fond de ses prunelles. Posant son stylo, il attendit qu'elle consente à développer.

— Tu es une sorte de colocataire sexy et intelligent, ça fait bizarre.

— Plus un parasite, corrigea Drew dans un souci d'honnêteté. Un parasite sexy et intelligent.

Étouffant un petit rire en sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme pensait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de dire – tant pour le côté parasite que pour le côté intelligent et sexy – Flora s'assit près de lui, glissant une main sur sa nuque pour la masser, douloureuse d'être restée penchée sur sa paperasserie toute la soirée.

— Ça me fait plaisir.

— D'être parasitée ?

— De l'être par toi. Ça change agréablement de voir que c'est moi qui paie, pour une fois.

Drew rosit légèrement avant de maugréer que lui n'aimait pas ça et qu'il comprenait mieux que jamais pourquoi Sacha avait toujours eu horreur d'être assisté. Flora secoua doucement la tête en posant les yeux sur une photo de son meilleur ami qui trônait juste au-dessus de la télé.

— Je sais que tu sauras me rendre la pareille, un jour. Et je ne disais pas ça pour te faire des reproches. Plus pour savourer les mots. On vit ensemble, répéta Flora. C'est un peu comme un rêve trop beau.

— Je suis désolé, Flora, ce n'est pas du tout contre toi, mais ton rêve ressemble beaucoup à un cauchemar de mon point de vue.

La jeune chanteuse baissa les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre, réalisant qu'elle avait manqué de tact. Posant une main aérienne sur l'avant-bras de son colocataire si particulier, elle murmura que tout allait s'arranger sans trop y croire. Et Drew n'y crut pas non plus. Il pouvait se vanter de connaître sa mère mieux que personne et il savait qu'il faudrait beaucoup pour qu'elle daigne changer d'avis, l'accepter de nouveau dans la famille Lowell. Il pouvait dire adieu à ses études et sa brillante carrière. Le barreau de Boston venait de perdre sa future étoile montante.

Flora, consciente d'avoir sans le vouloir enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie, soupira fortement.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas à Ondine ? Je suis sûre qu'elle…

— Non, interrompit Drew. Je sais qu'elle le fera et je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse. Laisse-moi avoir la fierté de me débrouiller seul, sans compter sur ma meilleure amie. S'il te plaît.

— Ta fierté m'emmerde, Drew. Et elle emmerdera Ondine, quand elle apprendra…

Secouant la tête et se relevant, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Je sors, ce soir.

— Ah bon ? Où vas-tu ?

— Soirée spéciale encouragements pour Aurore. C'est demain qu'elle quitte Paul.

— C'est marrant, c'est toujours le garçon le dernier au courant dans ce genre de situation. Nous, les hommes, on ne tient pas de conseil de guerre avant de quitter nos petites amies.

— C'est vrai, rétorqua, acide, Flora. Vous préférez faire ça sur un coup de tête, en public, sans prévenir et avec une justification bancale.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il les leva sur elle.

— Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Il garda le silence, n'ayant pas la tête à se disputer avec elle et écouta vaguement les recommandations qu'elle lui donna avant de faire claquer la porte dans un bruit sourd. Restant seul dans le calme de l'appartement, Drew soupira. Sa conversation avec Solidad n'avait hélas pas eu les résultats qu'il s'était pris à espérer. La chorégraphe allait tenter de faire ployer son père, mais compte tenu des froides relations qu'ils entretenaient depuis qu'elle s'était fait éconduire, elle n'espérait pas grand-chose. Et Drew non plus.

Pourtant, il aurait souhaité pouvoir orchestrer cette seconde manche à la perfection, afin de pouvoir terrasser sa mère rapidement. Solidad avait été son dernier espoir. Non, Drew ne voulait pas compter sur l'influence de sa meilleure amie, qui était presque la P-DG du plus gros client du cabinet Lowell & Associés.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

La SEAMUS est la Society for Electro-Acoustic Music in the United States. Équivalent de l'IRCAM français, c'est un centre de recherches sur la musique.


	18. XVIII

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**A beautiful Lie, Thirty Seconds To Mars, A beautiful Lie.**

**One A Day, Metro, Metrocafé.**

**(Can't get my) Head around you, The Offspring, Greatest Hits.**

**Run Away, Linkin Park, Hybrid Theory.**

**Run Run Run, Phoenix, Alphabetical.**

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII<strong>

— Bon !

La portière de la Subaru claqua, faisant sursauter Régis qui regardait le circuit de Dover d'un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi Misty les avait conduits jusque cet endroit à quinze kilomètres de Boston avec la voiture qui n'était même pas encore totalement terminée. Il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour la compléter – les autocollants de leur sponsor et la peinture sur l'aileron de l'arrière, qui, vert pomme, jurait avec le reste de la carrosserie blanche – mais Régis ne s'attendait pas à ça, quand elle lui avait dit d'être disponible le samedi matin.

Il n'avait pas trop apprécié d'être réquisitionné ainsi, surtout qu'il aurait voulu passer la journée avec Paul, celui-ci lui avait demandé d'être au moins présent l'après-midi et Régis avait accepté.

Ondine, dans son sweat portant l'écusson de la Waters, leur sponsor principal, une casquette retenant ses cheveux, des chaussures bien confortables et serrées, adaptées à la conduite plus sportive, le dévisageait, assise sur le capot de la voiture.

— Il y a un truc qui cloche entre nous.

— Tu veux dire… À part le fait que tu sois sortie avec celui qui a été un temps mon meilleur ami, puis mon pire ennemi, que je sois fou de ta meilleure amie et qu'on soit fiancés alors qu'on a tout sauf envie de se marier ensemble ?

Ondine esquissa un sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite, pour chasser cette réplique d'un geste agacé.

— Oui, hormis tout ça. Régis. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

— Ça dépend, répondit-il après un court silence de surprise. Il faudrait que je réfléchisse plus en détails, mais ça dépend.

Ondine, un peu blessée mais pas très étonnée, hocha la tête.

— Autre question : est-ce que tu as envie de participer à ce rallye avec moi ?

Régis soupira et pivota sur ses pieds pour faire face à sa fiancée. Elle le fixait d'un air neutre mais il voyait briller dans ses yeux une lueur qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait identifier, elle lui était parfaitement inconnue. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, tendant une vague oreille à la chanson qui devait résonner dans la voiture aux portières closes, « Rollin' » de Limp Bizkit. Dépité par l'héritière et ses choix musicaux parfois douteux – La bande originale de « Fast & Furious » pour aller sur un circuit ? Sérieusement ? –, il se concentra de nouveau sur son visage, pour remarquer qu'elle avait des cernes. Sans doute avait-elle trop de choses à gérer en ce moment.

— Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Plongeant une main dans une poche, elle sortit son étui à cigarettes, en tira une, qu'elle alluma d'un geste rageur.

— Tu comptais me le dire quand, exactement ? Une fois qu'on aura planté la bagnole et nous avec ?

Elle recracha une bouffée de fumée, qui rendit sa voix plus grave quand elle lança :

— Sérieusement, Chen, t'as conscience que c'est dangereux, un rallye ? Qu'il doit y avoir une relation de confiance totale et absolue entre le pilote et son copilote ? Qu'étrangement ça marche aussi dans le cas d'une alliance industrielle ? D'un mariage ? T'as pas pensé une seule seconde que tout ça, c'était qu'un putain de test, en fait.

— Un… Test ?

— Pourquoi crois-tu que Violette ait accepté de faire de la Waters notre sponsor ? Juste pour plaire à tes beaux yeux ? Redescends de ta planète ! La musique n'a jamais fait vivre personne et encore moins deux héritiers de sociétés prolifiques !

Régis eut un mouvement de recul et se sentit blanchir sous la voix rêche et agressive d'Ondine. Comment savait-elle ? Avait-elle compris ? Jusqu'à quel niveau avait-elle compris ? Savait-elle pour Sacha ? Il mordilla sa lèvre, nerveux et Ondine s'approcha de lui, jetant son mégot de cigarette sur l'asphalte du circuit, ne prêtant pas attention aux airs indignés des gérants qui les observaient de loin et avaient repéré son mouvement.

— Faut que tu y mettes du tien.

Sa voix était déjà bien plus calme qu'auparavant. Elle secoua la tête et essuya ses yeux où perlaient des larmes.

— Je tiens à faire ce rallye, Régis. Avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Régis écarquilla les yeux, comprenant le message sous-jacent. Ondine, gênée, retira sa casquette et joua avec, la fixant intensément, rosissant légèrement.

— C'est… C'est pas une déclaration d'amour. Je… Ça, ça n'arrivera jamais. C'est… Une proposition d'alliance. Mais c'est moi qui te demande ça, à toi. Pas Violette à ta mère. Ici, il y a juste toi et moi, pas de témoins, pas d'actionnaires, pas de responsables légaux exaspérants, pas de Waters Corp. ni de Chen Industries. Juste… Ondine et Régis… Je…

Elle se tut, se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Lui ne savait plus où se mettre, ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il y avait bien plus en jeu qu'une simple histoire d'alliance. L'allégorie du rallye était très bien choisie. Elle venait de lui demander d'être son partenaire, au rallye, en affaires et dans la vie. Elle venait de lui demander de choisir sciemment de l'épouser, de ne plus le faire uniquement parce que leurs parents l'exigeaient.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose pour quiconque n'était pas impliqué. Le résultat final était le même, il devait se marier à Ondine Waters. Mais se faire passer la corde au cou la tête haute était tout de même bien plus valorisant que le faire contraint et forcé. C'était un sacrifice énorme qu'elle lui demandait et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à prendre une telle décision, encore moins sur un circuit de courses, avec la bande originale d'un film qu'il n'avait pas tant apprécié.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le devança :

— T'as le temps. T'es pas… C'est pas une décision facile à prendre, je le sais. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir. Mais n'oublie pas de prendre une décision avant le rallye. S'il te plaît.

Elle laissa un nouveau silence passer, avant de sourire alors qu'il hochait la tête, promettant d'y réfléchir plus en détails, de lui donner une réponse rapide.

— Grimpe dans cette foutue bagnole, qu'on soit pas venus pour rien.

Il sourit et contourna la voiture, assourdi par la musique et elle monta du côté conducteur pour se lancer dans quelques tours de pistes avec la Subaru.

* * *

><p>Assis au fond de la salle de cours de son grand-père, où celui-ci dispensait une leçon de groupe, les genoux repliés contre lui et les bras serrés dessus, Régis pensait. Il avait décommandé son après-midi avec Paul. Le dernier de ses soucis était bien d'intégrer une fraternité et Terrakium ne l'attirait ni de près ni de loin.<p>

Les paroles d'Ondine le travaillaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Dire oui ? Accepter cette proposition ? Il savait déjà ce que ça allait bouleverser, parce que cela signifiait sortir avec elle et donc renoncer de façon définitive à Aurore.

Le problème était qu'il trouvait étrange qu'Aurore quitte Paul juste après qu'il se soit déclaré à elle, la coïncidence était trop belle pour être vraie et il était sûr que Misty l'aurait approuvé si elle avait su qu'il avait tout dit de ses sentiments à Aurore. Il en était persuadé, l'héritière Waters était une romantique. Et lui aussi. L'influence juvénile de Sacha, sans le moindre doute. Régis avait souvent espéré pouvoir épouser une femme qu'il aimait et si ses parents n'avaient pas fait fortune, jamais il n'aurait rencontré Aurore. Jamais il n'aurait eu l'impression farouche de rater sa vie en dépit d'études à vingt-deux milles dollars l'année.

Et s'il passait à côté d'une occasion en or de pouvoir enfin courtiser décemment Aurore ? Et s'il passait à côté du bonheur en disant oui à Ondine ?

Il soupira à s'en fendre le cœur et releva la tête quand il entendit les chaises racler sur le parquet de la salle de piano. Le cours était fini et les étudiants s'en allaient, discutant joyeusement, sans même lui jeter un regard alors que son malheur et sa perplexité devaient suinter par tous les pores de sa peau. Rapidement seul avec son grand-père, il soupira à nouveau bruyamment, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du professeur qui refermait le capot de son piano et rangeait ses partitions dans un tiroir de son bureau.

— Que t'arrive-t-il, Régis ? demanda le vieil homme après le cinquième soupir.

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler, grogna l'étudiant.

Le professeur Chen s'approcha de son petit-fils pour s'accroupir devant lui et le regarder dans les yeux.

— Pour avoir une attitude aussi agaçante, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas. Raconte-moi, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

— J'ai eu une proposition intéressante, ce matin, lâcha Régis à contrecœur. Mais si j'accepte, je risque de perdre beaucoup. Et. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

— Ça te ressemble bien, ça, sourit son grand-père, de penser à ce que tu pourrais perdre. La vraie question est « est-ce que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ? ». Tu sais, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aurais pu devenir pianiste pour un orchestre.

— Vraiment ?

La voix de Régis était distante. Déjà, il n'écoutait plus ce que racontait son grand-père. Cette histoire, il l'avait déjà entendue une dizaine de fois, il la connaissait par cœur. Est-ce que le jeu en valait la chandelle ? Il n'en était pas sûr, c'était justement le problème.

Dire oui à Ondine reviendrait à choisir la stabilité. Ils s'entendaient bien, et avoir une histoire d'amour avec elle ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, elle était jolie et intéressante. Ce n'était pas son style de femme, mais elle avait quand même d'énormes côtés positifs, comme sa passion pour la musique. Elle pourrait comprendre pourquoi il vibrait autant devant un instrument, pourquoi il se taisait en entendant les nouveautés et pourquoi il tendait une oreille plus qu'attentive quand quelque chose attirait son attention. En plus, ce serait sans doute le meilleur moyen de rendre leur union déjà choisie bien plus attrayante s'ils n'étaient pas placés devant le fait accompli, s'ils avaient déjà des habitudes. Et sérieusement, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris le temps de sortir avec une fille ? Il aurait pu tomber sur pire que l'héritière Waters.

Les avances qu'elle lui avait faites étaient, en plus, d'une franchise extrême. Elle ne demandait pas d'amour. Ce n'était pas une histoire de cœur mais une alliance. Quitte à l'avoir au doigt, autant qu'elle existe. Il l'appréciait, la trouvait jolie, le temps passait vite en sa présence. Pourquoi refuser ? Pour une fille qui l'avait éconduit ?

Peut-être devrait-il attendre un peu. Les choses allaient forcément évoluer à un moment entre Aurore et lui. Peut-être pourrait-il improviser à ce moment-là ? Une semaine. Une courte semaine. Après, il prendrait sa décision.

* * *

><p>Drew soupira en se laissant aller dans l'herbe, les fils de ses écouteurs noirs ressortant bien sur sa chevelure verte. « One A Day » de Metro était sans doute sa préférée de l'album « Metrocafé ». Il aurait dû être en train de travailler sur une dissertation mais avait décidé de se laisser aller à paresser. Il pouvait bien se relâcher un peu pour réfléchir à la méthode qu'il allait utiliser pour faire ployer sa mère.<p>

Pour le moment, il pensait principalement à Flora. L'embryon de dispute qu'ils avaient eue la veille le perturbait. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis, notamment parce qu'il s'était levé plus tôt qu'elle pour se rendre en cours et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas eu l'occasion de se voir.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression que la rancœur s'installait un peu plus dans le ventre de Flora et qu'il devrait lui présenter de réelles excuses pour la façon dont il avait mis fin à leur histoire. Il ne le ferait pas. Elle aussi avait des torts et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi et comment elle avait pu abandonner Sacha après avoir été aussi chiante à son propos.

Sa mère. Il fallait se concentrer sur sa mère. Ne pas oublier qu'elle avait l'avantage dans leur bras de fer. La seule stratégie qui lui venait était de l'avoir à l'usure. Elle finirait bien par s'inquiéter de ne plus le voir rôder autour du cabinet de son père. S'il résistait à la tentation de supplier, peut-être qu'il pourrait la faire ployer. Il la connaissait et savait qu'elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'il rampe à ses pieds et qu'il soit prêt à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Peut-être pourrait-il aider Flora au Clémentiville après ses cours ? Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un employé et… L'idée de travailler en tant que serveur le contrariait. Il était bien loin d'être assez aimable pour ça. Il avait le physique pour satisfaire la clientèle féminine et homosexuelle, c'était certain, mais il n'avait pas l'âme charitable de Flora pour sourire même à ceux qui oublient qu'ils ne sont rien face à lui.

Comme beaucoup de génies, Drew avait parfaitement conscience d'être au-dessus du lot et il ne se privait jamais de le faire savoir aux autres. Que sa situation paraissait pathétique, de son point de vue. Il était un génie et il se voyait condamné à penser à exercer comme serveur pour pouvoir tenter de financer une autre année d'études.

Être renié n'était hélas pas suffisant pour le faire s'abaisser à penser demander une bourse. Il restait officiellement l'héritier Lowell, le fils d'un brillant avocat au cabinet prolifique, riche à millions, donc. Il était donc parfaitement hors de question qu'il envisage juste quelques minutes de demander une bourse.

Bien entendu, il y avait toujours Ondine. Et dépendre encore d'elle le gênait. Il avait déjà passé toute son enfance à se cacher derrière elle quand ils faisaient des conneries, laissant sa mère croire qu'elle l'entraînait, alors qu'il était bien loin d'être seulement un suiveur, certaines bêtises étaient ses idées et il en était immensément fier.

Ondine… L'idée de demander un poste à Flora tomba à l'eau quand il réalisa que le Clémentiville et tous les problèmes autour de ce salon de thé étaient maintenant à l'héritière Waters. Elle aurait peut-être quelques soupçons en consultant les bulletins de salaire et en voyant son nom. Et travailler au noir le répugnait. C'était parfaitement illégal. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il se permette de jouer avec la loi à sa guise, même s'il pouvait trouver des parades.

Pourquoi son père n'avait-il pas réagi ? N'avait-il pas remarqué l'absence de son fils dans le triplex familial ? Drew n'était-il donc qu'un héritier et une obligation familiale ? Il était déçu de constater que son géniteur n'avait pas bougé pour lui. Il l'avait espéré, il devait bien l'admettre et être si peu considéré lui faisait mal au cœur. Si seulement Solidad pouvait arriver à le convaincre que son reniement était une injustice flagrante… Non. Compter là-dessus était encore pire que tirer des plans sur la comète.

Que faisait Ondine cet après-midi ? Le professeur de droit était absent, c'était pour ça que les deuxièmes années de Droit et les troisièmes années de gestion n'avaient pas cours. Sans doute devait-elle régler des choses pour son rallye. Elle devait aller s'entraîner avec Chen le matin même. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir des passions que les gens considéraient comme intéressantes.

Généralement, quand il affirmait être passionné de droit, les gens se détournaient de lui et lui collaient une étiquette « chiant comme la pluie » sur le visage. Peu de gens ne s'étaient pas enfuis. Flora, Ondine et Harley. Flora n'avait probablement jamais compris ce qu'était le droit exactement. Il ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire, mais ces choses-là étaient bien trop obscures pour qu'elle y entende quoique ce soit. Harley, lui, le trouvait mignon, donc ça suffisait à passer outre des passions complètement tordues. Et Ondine, c'était Ondine. Personne ne pourrait jamais la détrôner de sa place de « personne la plus bizarre de la planète ».

Ensuite, il y avait eu Sacha, puis Lucy et Jacky. Drew était content de s'être rendu chez Sacha, un après-midi. Il n'avait jamais cru au tissu d'inepties inventé par Aurore pour la simple et bonne raison que Sacha était bête : il était parfaitement incapable de tels calculs. Et Drew ne le tenait absolument pas pour responsable de sa rupture avec Flora.

Il lui manquait. Peut-être devrait-il passer voir Délia ? Elle avait toujours trouvé des solutions pour leurs problèmes, du temps où il fréquentait Sacha. C'était d'ailleurs impressionnant de contempler la complicité qu'il y avait entre le fils et sa mère. Ce n'était pas avec la femme de son père que Drew allait partager ses rires, ses joies et ses peines, c'était évident.

Se redressant, Drew se décida à se rendre à Palette. Délia devait se sentir un peu seule, à présent qu'ils ne défilaient plus chez elle pour venir chercher Sacha.

La mère de Sacha avait perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois que Drew l'avait vue. La lueur joyeuse au fond de ses yeux avait disparu et la maison n'embaumait plus les pâtisseries comme autrefois. Le cœur serré, Drew passa la porte, souriant à demi en voyant les photo de Lucy, Jacky, Harley, Sacha et lui qui avait pris la place de celles de Flora et Ondine. Régis n'apparaissait plus sur les murs de la demeure non plus.

Sans un mot, Délia se détourna jusqu'à la cuisine, alors que Drew s'installait au salon, pour attraper une enveloppe et la lui tendre. Déglutissant, il attrapa l'enveloppe puis la lettre, identifia l'écriture ronde et enfantine, parcourut le papier des yeux et secoua la tête.

— Je suis désolé, madame Ketchum, vraiment.

Sa voix était blanche et Délia secoua la tête, retenant à grand-peine les sanglots d'une mère au cœur brisé. Drew ne s'attendait pas à ça. Cette missive expéditive et franchement peu rassurante en dépit des mots employés, s'ajoutait à sa liste de problèmes.

— Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Délia ?

— Une fois de plus, je suppose… Et… C'est définitif ?

Elle hocha la tête et Drew baissa la sienne. Une main douce se posa sur la sienne, qui tremblait un peu.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. Il est grand, maintenant. Je dois étouffer mon instinct surprotecteur… Mais… C'est mon fils… Et…

Elle ravala ses sanglots en proposant un café à Drew qui accepta. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle était sa mère, et avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son enfant, parti à l'autre bout du pays.

Cette courte lettre, signée de la main de Sacha, à n'en pas douter, était un crève-cœur.

C'était la dernière fois qu'on entendrait parler de lui à Boston. Drew ne pouvait que comprendre l'air défait de Délia, pourquoi elle avait les yeux rougis. Il imaginait sans peine la joie qui s'était emparée d'elle en découvrant le courrier en provenance de Los Angeles, le sourire qui fond sur son visage quand elle lit le texte pour la première fois, cette sensation étrange comme celle qu'il ressentait.

Quand elle revint vers lui, lui demandant comment il allait, il ravala son envie de lui demander de l'aide, se contentant de mentir. Accabler cette mère de famille était au-dessus de ses forces. Sacha abusait, sur ce coup-là, même si Drew était quelqu'un de compréhensif. Pauvre, pauvre Délia.

* * *

><p>Nauséeux, assis au bord des docks, les pieds balançant dans le vide, offert à l'océan Atlantique qui s'étendait devant lui, Régis se dit qu'il devait être masochiste pour venir jusqu'ici alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il avait envie de vomir juste en sentant l'air de la mer. Pourtant, c'était le seul endroit où personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il avait besoin de penser et il devait nécessairement être seul, sans être dérangé par les piaillements de sa mère à propos du mariage qui se rapprochait – deux ans, c'était pas non plus la mer à boire, sachant qu'ils allaient de toute façon engager quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de tout à leurs places –, loin des gémissements de son père qui croulait sous le travail.<p>

Loin de son appartement où il se souvenait d'Aurore et Paul enlacés, où il se souvenait d'Ondine ivre morte dans son lit, le suppliant de rester à ses côtés, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule, parce qu'elle avait peur seule.

Ondine et Aurore. Les partiels de fin d'année approchaient toujours trop vite, et plutôt que de se soucier de sa moyenne qui chutait en gestion, il se prenait la tête avec des filles. Et quelles filles !

D'un côté, Aurore. Ils n'avaient pas fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, mais celui qu'ils avaient fait en valait bien mille. Elle lui avait offert un caillou, il y avait peu, avant qu'il ne soit assez bête pour se déclarer de cette façon hyper bancale. Dessus était écrit « Complices ». Là où Flora et Ondine n'avaient vu qu'une belle preuve d'amitié, lui avait vu la sacralisation d'un acte muet qui se devait de rester secret dans un éternel presque enivrant.

Aurore était sa renaissance. Comme il avait béni le jour où il l'avait revue, si belle, alors que ça faisait déjà deux longues années qu'il s'était exilé en Angleterre. Il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une petite française timide, il la retrouvait femme et toujours avec Paul. Sans surprise.

C'était devenu hors de contrôle. Elle était si énergique qu'il s'était pris à vouloir la suivre par-delà des sentiers tout tracés, elle était si positive qu'il s'était surpris à vouloir voir la vie du bon côté, lui qui était revenu d'Oxford contraint et forcé, à cause de ce stupide mariage, négocié sans lui et sans Ondine.

Quant à l'héritière Waters… C'était un phénomène. Elle était vulgaire, emportée, trop franche, irritante, il avait de temps en temps envie de la frapper très fort. Mais en son sein, elle cachait des trésors de sensibilité, qu'elle dissimulait comme elle le pouvait par une brusquerie qui ne laissait plus personne dupe.

Une fois qu'on avait vu Ondine Waters dans les états de faiblesse dans lesquels il l'avait vue, on ne pouvait plus la voir seulement comme une héritière multimilliardaire. Ce n'était pas possible. Il comprenait pourquoi elle ne laissait pas indifférent certaines personnes, dont Rudy Curtis, ce capitaine de football au Q.I d'une huître, avec un compte en banque suffisant pour entrer à Harvard.

Elle avait raison, Ondine, quand elle lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils se laissent faire et que, quoiqu'ils décident pour se révolter, ça n'empêcherait pas cette union. Autant jouer finement et se mettre ensemble avant tout ça.

Il secoua la tête et respira profondément avant de se maudire d'être fait remonter la nausée. Bon sang, quel dilemme !

Replaçant ses écouteurs pour savourer la mélodie de Phoenix, un groupe qu'il adorait, il mit tout ça de côté, savourant simplement sa solitude.

L'Angleterre lui manquait. Peut-être devrait-il appeler Rachid ? C'était son camarade de chambre, sur le campus, un garçon sympathique, toujours habillé bon chic bon genre, ils s'étaient promis de passer quelques jours ensemble sur Paris, pour draguer quelques parisiennes avec leur accent à couper au couteau – les françaises en raffolaient – et pour pouvoir dire qu'ils avaient vu la ville Lumière une fois dans leur vie.

L'Angleterre lui manquait. Là-bas, il s'était senti chez lui, même si le mal du pays était parfois rude. Rachid lui avait fait découvrir des endroits, à travers tout le Royaume-Uni, que Régis n'avait même pas imaginé.

Ces deux ans là-bas avaient été extraordinaires !

Il soupira. Il devait vraiment se sentir mal pour finir par penser ça. Parce qu'il en avait passé, des soirées enfermé dans sa chambre, à regarder encore et encore ses photos du lycée, de Boston, calculant le décalage horaire pour tenter de se ramener là-bas de toutes les façons possibles. Rachid en avait passé des heures à tenter de le convaincre de sortir, alors qu'il se butait à rester plongé dans ses cahiers. « Allez, viens » disait son ami « On va voir Iris N'Diallo, cette djembéfola si douée, elle passe dans une petite salle, j'ai réussi à avoir deux places pour ses impros ».

Encore une foutue occasion manquée. Iris N'Diallo était une percussionniste hors-norme. Elle avait migré du Rwanda vers la France, où elle avait fait connaître son talent. À présent, elle était invitée par les plus grands sur des dates où elle pouvait se lâcher comme elle voulait, jouer de cette façon désordonnée et prodigieuse qui faisaient dire à beaucoup qu'elle serait une référence dans son domaine dans quelques années, quand elle aurait plus d'expérience.

Rachid la connaissait bien – Rachid connaissait tout le monde de toute façon – il s'était proposé de la lui présenter, pour que Régis puisse se faire un petit réseau dans le secteur de la musique. Comme Régis avait pris la décision d'arrêter tout ce qui concernait la musique, il avait décliné l'offre pourtant diablement alléchante. Alors Régis était passé à côté de la jeune femme à la peau chocolat qui semblait vivre sa musique, comme animée par un esprit que dans le folklore de son pays on appelait Coupenotte.

Il soupira encore, déjà moins nauséeux qu'auparavant. À côté de combien d'occasions était-il passé ? Il y avait eu Iris N'Diallo, il y avait eu Arnold Mew, le célèbre directeur de la maison de production Mew. Rachid le connaissait très bien aussi, il avait fait un stage dans la filiale londonienne.

Souriant bien malgré lui, Régis secoua la tête. Rachid Bensama. C'était tout un personnage. Quelque que soit la personne dont il avait besoin, pas de problème, Rachid le connaissait. Ce garçon avait un réseau à faire pâlir même le major Bob. Peut-être devrait-il demander au major Bob s'il connaissait Rachid. Comme il rirait, s'il le connaissait.

Se redressant, il fit tinter les clés de sa moto dans sa poche, avant d'enfourcher son Aprillia, enfilant son casque. Il était temps de rentrer. Et de se remettre sérieusement au travail. Il avait du retard à rattraper, s'il voulait avoir son année. Et le lendemain serait sans le moindre doute un jour meilleur.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il devait se décider de suite, pour Ondine et sa proposition.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'héritière comptait retourner prochainement à Los Angeles, en faisant un détour par Seattle. Sacré détour. Elle devait avoir des problèmes en géographie. Elle avait déjà annoncé aux professeurs qu'ils seraient absents une semaine avant les partiels. Et fin juin, le rallye.

Était-il prêt ? Sans la métaphore qu'Ondine avait mis derrière, était-il prêt à participer à un rallye ? L'idée était terriblement excitante. Il s'y voyait déjà, dépassant ses limites, repoussant ses craintes. Ce moment privilégié avec sa fiancée serait idéal pour eux. Ça leur permettrait de refaire connaissance, ils seraient l'un sur l'autre pendant une semaine. Elle avait eu raison, là-dessus aussi. Lui faisait-il confiance ?

À présent qu'elle lui avait fait cette proposition à cœur ouvert, il était bien obligé d'admettre que non. Pas totalement. Pas pour tout. Par exemple, il était parfaitement incapable de lui faire confiance avec ses promesses d'ivrogne « j'arrête de boire » quand elle avait la gueule de bois. Elle remettait ça le lendemain. C'était inquiétant. À présent qu'il était dans le cercle intime de la jeune femme, il avait vu à quel point sa dépendance à la bouteille était dangereuse. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience mais refusait de s'en détacher. Rares étaient les soirées où elle ne finissait pas complètement par terre. C'était tellement triste d'avoir à ce point besoin de se mettre minable pour se sentir vivre.

S'il décidait d'accepter sa proposition, il la ferait arrêter de boire. Il se le promettait.

* * *

><p>Ondine sautilla hors de sa mini, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, portée par le rythme d'« Emit Remmus », une de ses chansons préférées de l'album Californication. À partir de ce jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, elle ne verrait plus Paul Jobbs et sa tête de con. Ça la mettait d'une excellente humeur. Elle avait même hésité à déroger à sa règle consistant à ne jamais aller à l'université avec une des pièces de son garage. Elle ne l'avait finalement pas fait parce qu'elle devait passer chez Flora ensuite.<p>

Elle se trémoussa au rythme de « Suck My Kiss », bénissant l'aléatoire, puis elle se dirigea d'un pas aérien vers le bâtiment où elle était sûre de trouver les autres mais elle s'arrêta en cours de route en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Le sortant, gardant sa cigarette entre les lèvres, elle consulta le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir, provenant de Flora.

« Finalement, ce soir, je préfère qu'on se voie ailleurs que chez moi, si ça ne te gêne pas :) »

Étonnée, mais pourtant pas contrariante, Ondine proposa donc un autre lieu, curieuse malgré tout de la raison pour laquelle Flora ne voulait pas l'accueillir chez elle.

« C'est le bazar, j'ai un peu honte. »

Ondine fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vrai, cette excuse. Pestant toute seule contre Flora qui lui mentait d'une façon aussi flagrante – concevoir du bazar chez la chanteuse était impossible pour l'héritière – elle rengaina son téléphone. Non, ce n'était pas important. Rien ne devait gâcher sa journée si belle.

Elle s'approcha de la table où Lucy lisait un livre, Drew ayant la tête appuyée sur les genoux de la pianiste, occupé à prendre un bain de soleil, les yeux clos. Régis, quant à lui, soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, avant de hocher la tête vers elle d'un air contrit. Elle lui fit un sourire maladroit et il prit ses affaires, s'éloignant de la table où Ondine le remplaça, face à Lucy qui haussa un sourcil perplexe.

— Pas que sa présence soit une source de joie pour moi, mais… Il te fuit, non ?

D'un vague mouvement des épaules, Ondine répondit à la question en contemplant la silhouette de Régis qui s'éloignait en semblant porter le poids du monde sur son dos.

— Oui. On… L'entraînement ne s'est pas très bien passé. Et… Enfin…

— Je vois, soupira Lucy qui ne voyait pas du tout mais qui n'avait pas envie de chercher à comprendre.

Si **on** ne lui avait pas demandé de s'assurer que Flora allait bien, si **on** ne lui avait pas demandé d'être à ses côtés, elle ne serait même pas là. Elle aurait embarqué Drew et Harley loin de la présence malsaine d'Aurore Beaufort, de Régis Chen et de Paul Jobbs. Elle ne les aimait pas et jamais ça ne changerait.

Ondine Waters, ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Pour tout avouer, Lucy arrivait à lui pardonner parce qu'elle savait à quel point il était dur de croire que sa meilleure amie nous a fait un sale coup, malgré toutes les failles dans son histoire. C'était incroyable d'imaginer que celle qui détient tous nos secrets et toutes nos faiblesses, celle qui à qui on confie tout, se servirait un jour de tout ce qu'elle sait pour retourner nos faiblesses contre nous et nous poignarder dans le dos.

Quant à Flora… Cette fille était une vaste blague et Drew avait raison : elle n'avait aucune excuse. Comment avait-elle pu croire que son meilleur ami était capable de faire une chose pareille ? Idiote petite. Avec une voix d'or, tout de même.

Mais elle devait bien avouer que malgré elle, elle s'était attachée à ces filles stupides, même à Aurore qui, au final, n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, quand elle parvenait à se défaire de l'influence malsaine de son ex.

Lucy secoua la tête, alors que Drew grognait en ouvrant les yeux.

— Regardez qui voilà.

Les deux filles tournèrent vivement la tête en direction d'Aurore qui arrivait d'un pas plutôt léger pour quelqu'un qui venait de quitter son mec. Elles s'étaient attendues, l'une comme l'autre, à la retrouver en pleurs. Mais au lieu de ça, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elles échangèrent un regard ravi. Tant mieux, si ça s'était mieux passé qu'elles ne l'auraient cru.

L'heure était déjà venue d'aller en cours. Elles n'auraient pas le temps de discuter avant quelques heures et Ondine trépignait déjà de se délecter du récit de la rupture. C'était méchant, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas Paul Jobbs. Il l'insupportait et elle était tellement contente de s'être débarrassé du benjamin Jobbs de son entourage. Et si elle organisait une fête au Clémentiville pour célébrer cet événement ? Une soirée karaoké, ça ferait sans le moindre doute la joie de Flora, qui pourrait s'éclater à leur en mettre plein la vue en chantant divinement comme elle le faisait ! Ce serait génial !

Décrochant du discours de son professeur, elle regarda trois rangs plus bas Régis en train de dessiner sur son cours. Il n'était visiblement pas très concentré. Elle se mordilla les lèvres. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle demandait à un garçon de sortir avec elle et c'était étrange d'être dans l'attente d'une réponse. Peut-être plus anxieux encore qu'être dans l'attente de la signature d'un juteux contrat, plus encore qu'être debout, près de la scène, à attendre que Flea apparaisse enfin pour lui en mettre plein la vue. Son regard se perdit sur la nuque du garçon et elle se sentit rosir sans raison.

Il était quand même mignon, si on mettait de côté son caractère de cochon. Comme elle-même n'était pas tout à fait un modèle d'amabilité, par moments, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle secoua doucement la tête ne remarquant même pas le regard perplexe que lui lançaient Drew et Aurore, chacun se trouvant à côté d'elle pour ce cours de droit supplémentaire, rattrapant le précédent qu'ils avaient raté.

Sa proposition, elle l'avait mûrement réfléchie. Elle avait connu l'amour et ça n'en valait pas la peine, quel que soit le sens de ce mot, tristesse ou effort. Autant tout miser sur une véritable amitié, comme celle qu'elle espérait bâtir avec Régis. De toute façon, ils allaient devoir passer leur vie ensemble et n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Si. En fait, si. Ils pourraient aussi décider de tout plaquer, de renoncer à leurs noms et à leurs fortunes. Mais même si Ondine méprisait tout le bling bling des mondanités, elle tenait trop à ses voitures de luxe pour pouvoir imaginer y renoncer un jour, sauf si elle avait une excellente raison de le faire.

Quelle aurait été sa raison ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse, ce qui l'arrangeait. Au moins, elle n'était pas aveuglée par la passion, qui pourrait la pousser à vouloir faire une erreur. Et puis… À force de temps, elle finirait peut-être par tomber sous le charme de Régis. Un coude de coude fit déraper son stylo qui traçait tout seul des chemins sinueux sur sa feuille et elle se tourna vers Aurore qui se pencha vers elle avec un petit sourire :

— Perdue dans la contemplation de Régis ?

— Oui. Je réfléchissais au rallye. On progresse pas assez vite et… Ça risque de devenir compliqué. Et toi, avec Paul ?

Aurore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et le professeur leur demanda le silence. Grimaçant, échangeant un regard contrit, elles se turent pour repartir à leurs prises de notes.

* * *

><p>Zigzaguant entre les étudiants afin de rattraper la silhouette d'Aurore qu'il avait aperçue au loin, Régis sourit. Il avait pris sa décision.<p>

Une semaine harassante était passée si rapidement depuis la proposition d'Ondine qu'il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde à lui. Entre les cours, cette réflexion intense et ses activités extrascolaires – ses parents n'avaient pas vu d'un très bon œil qu'il se remette à la guitare et ses gammes avaient fini par tellement les agacer qu'ils avaient presque menacé de l'envoyer vivre chez les Waters – il avait à peine eu le temps de contacter Rachid.

L'échange de mails avait été très succinct, Rachid n'avait pas vraiment le temps, il préparait son déménagement vers les États-Unis. Régis avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il y aurait un océan de moins entre eux. Il avait quelque peu déchanté quand Rachid lui avait expliqué qu'Iris et lui avaient monté un groupe et qu'ils partaient s'installer à Los Angeles, le temps de mettre de l'argent de côté. Iris N'Diallo, donc. Les choses avaient sacrément évolué entre eux pour qu'ils en viennent à monter un groupe. Mais Rachid, à la contrebasse, avait un talent certain. Djembé et contrebasse. Ça devait donner un mélange furieusement extraordinaire. Un contraste grandiose qui s'étendait jusque dans le physique des deux musiciens.

Si Iris N'Diallo avait la peau café au lait et les yeux chocolat, Rachid, lui, était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, aux yeux très verts. Son prénom à consonance arabe, tout comme son nom, n'était que le fruit d'un malencontreux hasard. La fratrie – des triplés – avait été adoptée par Asma et Natej Bensama et Rachid s'était retrouvé avec un nom arabe et des origines anglaises.

Régis savait que son ami avait longtemps complexé à ce sujet avant de finalement s'en amuser. Ses deux autres frères, Noa et Armando, étaient, eux, en train d'étudier la chimie et l'ingénierie mécanique. Chacun ses goûts.

Le parvenu secoua la tête. Il avait hâte de pouvoir revoir Rachid, qui lui avait promis de faire un détour par le Clémentiville, puisqu'il s'agissait de la plaque tournante musicale de Boston – peut-être que Régis avait un peu exagéré – pendant l'été, puisqu'Iris serait occupée à donner des leçons de djembé à une école du nom d'Agostini qui allait ouvrir ses portes sur Los Angeles, « mais je te dis ça sous le sceau du secret, cher ami ».

— Aurore ! Hey, attends-moi !

La jeune femme tourna de grands yeux étonnés vers Régis avant de s'arrêter de marcher, alors qu'il pressait l'allure pour finalement la rejoindre. Il s'arrêta à son niveau et un silence gêné flotta entre eux, chargé d'une déclaration d'amour et de la claque qui avait résonné dans le silence de la nuit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle tirait sur l'ourlet de sa jupe.

— Salut, Régis.

— Salut, Aurore… Euh… Est-ce que je peux te parler dans un endroit un peu plus calme ?

Elle accepta d'une voix surprise et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, dans un coin isolé du parc. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et ouvrit une première fois la bouche, pour la refermer et baisser les yeux. Mal à l'aise, ne sachant trop comment tourner la chose, il sursauta quand une des mains d'Aurore se posa sur ses bras croisés.

— Tu as un problème ? Tu sembles terriblement anxieux…

— En fait… Je… Je… J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, la semaine dernière et… Certaines choses me troublent, il fallait que je t'en parle avant de… J'ai… J'ai eu une proposition et…

Voilà le moment difficile. Prononcer la phrase qui changerait tout en fonction de la réponse. « Est-ce que c'est une coïncidence, ta rupture avec Paul, juste au moment où je t'avoue que je t'aime ? ». Il déglutit. C'était tout de même bien plus facile dans son imagination.

— Une proposition ? Laquelle ? Tu veux partir, c'est ça ? Oh, Régis… Tu sais très bien que l'université d'Harvard est bien mieux que n'importe quelle autre, pourtant…

— Non, non, il ne s'agit pas de ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter Harvard…

Il aimerait bien, mais c'était une décision à l'inverse même du raisonnable. Il secoua la tête. Elle changeait de sujet et si elle continuait à prendre cette petite voix inquiète pour lui, il n'arriverait pas à prononcer cette phrase, qu'il avait préparée avec tant d'angoisse.

— Aurore, je–

— Hey, Aurore, Régis !

Les deux tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir Paul s'avancer vers eux d'un air rayonnant. Le parvenu dut à un self-control qu'il l'aurait impressionné s'il n'était pas tant choqué de ne pas laisser transparaître le moindre éclat de toute la surprise, la fureur et la tristesse qui le traversa quand il vit l'héritier Jobbs saisir Aurore par la taille, pour l'embrasser profondément, alors qu'elle nouait ses bras sur sa nuque, lui offrant un doux sourire.

Lorsque le couple se détacha, Aurore resta dans les bras de Paul, le bonheur qu'elle ressentait éclaboussait les alentours et Régis baissa les yeux, alors qu'elle lui demandait :

— Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

— Je. Oui. Voilà, je cherche à savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à Ondine pour son anniversaire.

Aurore éclata de rire, les yeux de Paul brillèrent d'un éclat malsain alors que les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas compris que ce dont voulait lui parler Régis n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Ondine, ce n'était pas le cas de Paul qui sourit d'un air cruel en rapprochant davantage Aurore de lui. Régis lui promit mille et une souffrances d'une œillade froide avant de concentrer sur Aurore un regard qu'il voulait neutre.

— Tu es quand même bien en avance, dit-elle, c'est en août, son anniversaire.

— Oui, je le sais parfaitement, mais j'aime m'y prendre avant. Comme ça, je me laisse pas avoir.

— Je te ferai une liste demain. C'était quoi la proposition ?

— La venue d'Iris N'Diallo en concert à Boston, improvisa Régis. Je connais quelqu'un qui la connaît très bien et qui m'a proposé d'organiser un concert exceptionnel en son honneur.

Aurore parut réfléchir quelques instants et Régis bénit les dieux d'être capable de mentir aussi bien en situation de crise. Il se retint de ricaner jaune en pensant que ça ferait de lui un excellent PDG. Il attendit la réponse d'Aurore qui semblait sceptique puis enfin il se détourna d'une démarche qu'il voulait légère et aérienne. Quand il fut hors de vue de Paul, il laissa toute sa fureur éclater.

N'étaient-ils pas censés avoir rompu ? Donnant un grand coup sur le capot de sa voiture, il grogna de douleur. Au moins, il l'avait, sa réponse. Et n'avait plus à hésiter un seul instant. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas.

* * *

><p>Ondine secoua la tête d'un air désolé, quand Aurore acheva son récit d'une voix émue. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.<p>

— J'ai envie de lui laisser une nouvelle chance, soupira-t-elle.

Elles étaient toutes trois appuyées dans un couloir de la fac et avaient enfin réussi à avoir le compte-rendu de la rupture, un peu plus d'une semaine après.

Aurore n'avait pas réussi. Paul était arrivé chez elle, lui disant qu'il savait très bien ce qu'elle comptait faire, qu'il n'était pas d'accord, même s'il avait conscience de ne pas avoir été le meilleur des petits amis les mois qui venaient de passer. Il lui proposait de se rattraper, l'invitait passer un week-end avec lui, faire tout ce qu'elle aime. Il avait même obtenu deux places pour un concert de Radiohead et voulait y aller avec elle, après un restaurant chic où elle adorait dîner.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi entre eux, sous prétexte qu'il n'était qu'un con incapable de voir la chance qu'il avait. Ça avait ému Aurore qui, le cœur retourné, avait finalement ravalé ses phrases de rupture. Elle l'aimait encore alors elle pouvait bien lui laisser une seconde chance.

Ondine s'était retenue de dire que ce n'était hélas pas la seconde, mais plutôt la dixième. Le baratin de Paul la laissait sceptique. Elles attendaient Régis et Drew, qui devaient sortir de cours quelques minutes plus tard. Et l'héritière se désespérait déjà d'imaginer la pique qui allait immanquablement franchir les lèvres du futur avocat quand il apprendrait la nouvelle. Il détestait les gens incapables de rester sur leurs opinions.

Comment Aurore ne pouvait-elle pas voir que Paul se foutait d'elle ? Il l'aimait sûrement autant qu'il aimait un sandwich, ce qui signifiait quand il était mort de faim. Dans une moue contrariée, elle s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire. Sa meilleure amie ne l'avait pas jugée quand elle était sortie avec Reggie, puis avec Sacha, elle devait donc rester neutre et ne pas s'en mêler, comme Aurore ne s'était pas mêlée de ses histoires.

Elle sourit quand elle vit les deux garçons approcher, arrivant au fond du couloir, tous deux mains dans les poches, l'air contrarié, les yeux vissés sur le sol. Régis leva les yeux et sourit en dévisageant Ondine. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise d'un tel sourire, qu'elle lui rendit alors qu'il s'approchait.

Régis appuya ses mains de chaque côté d'Ondine qui ne bougea pas, le regardant fixement, toujours ce petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait compris. Bien avant même qu'il ne se penche pour murmurer à son oreille « j'accepte ». Secouant doucement la tête avec un petit rire, elle plongea ses yeux bleu-vert dans le regard de Régis qui semblait un peu éteint.

— T'étais pas obligé d'être si rapide…

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique. Elle éclata de rire alors que Drew regardait Lucy qui contemplait Aurore qui observait la scène qui se jouait à côté d'elle d'un très mauvais œil.

— On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Régis.

Ondine rosit. Il se moqua de la teinte pivoine que prenaient les joues de sa fiancée. Elle tendit une main, effleura la taille de Régis, il l'embrassa. Aurore s'écarta du mur comme si elle s'était brûlée, alors que Drew se frottait doucement les yeux et que Lucy jurait. La française dévisagea Régis et sa meilleure amie qui, _bordel_, étaient en train de se rouler une pelle.

— _J'hallucine_, laissa-t-elle tomber d'une voix outrée.

Personne ne lui prêta attention, Drew préférant ignorer les deux autres pour entamer une discussion avec Lucy, qui n'avait pas l'air très réceptive à ce qu'il disait. Aurore tourna donc les talons pour s'en aller loin de tout ça, le cœur battant de façon furieuse. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? À quoi jouaient-ils ? Bon sang mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Elle tourna au bout du couloir et Lucy la contempla faire en pinçant les lèvres. « On récolte ce que l'on sème. » La pianiste toussota cependant, pour attirer l'attention des deux fiancés qui tournèrent la tête vers elle en lui jetant un regard un peu outré d'être dérangés.

— J'ai raté une étape, commenta Lucy.

— Moi aussi.

La voix de Drew était un peu éthérée. La relation entre Régis et Ondine était bien le cadet de ses soucis, pourtant il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il écouta attentivement leurs explications, alors que leurs mains s'enlaçaient tendrement et il sourit, adhérant à la démarche. Il donnerait cher pour être présent lorsque Violette l'apprendrait. Ça allait sûrement swinguer chez les Waters, à ce moment-là.

Souriant et prenant finalement congés des autres pour rentrer au plus vite chez Flora – il lui avait promis son divin chocolat chaud s'il rentrait avant qu'elle ne parte travailler – il dit à Ondine que cette décision, loin d'être la plus morale, était sans doute la plus logique. Elle ne comprit pas. Régis comprit trop bien.

* * *

><p>L'invitation ne tombait vraiment pas au moment opportun. Ondine contempla le papier qui la conviait à une réunion d'anciens élèves d'Acajou alors que Régis observait sa chambre, vraiment mal à l'aise. Il n'était, avant ça, entré qu'une seule fois dans la pièce et tellement rapidement que c'était à peine notable.<p>

Ondine grogna et posa l'invitation sur son bureau, avant de se débarrasser de sa veste et de son sac, alors que Régis observait toujours la pièce. Une réunion d'anciens élèves était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle voulait être conviée, compte tenu qu'Aurore la boudait pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison.

Se jetant sur son lit, elle invita Régis à venir s'installer près d'elle, ce qu'il fit après maintes hésitations, contemplant le rideau du baldaquin alors qu'elle soupirait.

— Tu sais pourquoi Aurore me snobe, toi ?

Il haussa les épaules, glissa son bras sur la taille d'Ondine pour l'inciter à s'installer près de lui, ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire, jouant avec les plis du tee-shirt de son fiancé qui répondit :

— Sûrement à cause de moi.

— Tu penses ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu ne lui as pas parlé de notre… accord, je suppose. Elle a dû se sentir délaissée.

— Comme si elle avait quoique ce soit à dire, soupira Ondine. Elle a attendu une foutue semaine avant de me dire qu'elle s'était remise avec ce sale con de Jobbs.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'excusa de ses propos, sachant que Paul était un ami de Régis. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de sa petite amie – ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de le penser comme ça – avant de secouer la tête, encore un peu remué de ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de celui qu'il pensait être un ami quand il avait découvert la vérité de ses sentiments pour Aurore. Il changea de sujet d'une façon peu habile :

— Alors, on part quand pour Los Angeles ?

— J'ai pas encore le rendez-vous avec le siège de la WRC. Donc je ne peux pas te dire. Ton changement de sujet était digne d'un imbécile, mais pour créer une diversion aussi minable, je suppose que ça veut dire que le sujet Aurore est sensible. Alors je vais faire celle qui n'a rien remarqué.

— Je te remercie, c'est quoi cette invitation ?

— Réunion d'anciens élèves d'Acajou, grogna Ondine.

— Oh, le collège privé ? Où est le problème ?

L'héritière se fendit d'un nouveau soupir en passant ses mains sur son visage.

— La plupart de ces gens m'ont connue quand je clamais que je surpasserai les Red Hot Chili Peppers. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir formuler des dizaines de fois que j'ai dû renoncer à mon rêve. Ils doivent tous savoir que je suis la future PDG de la Waters Corp. et ça m'emmerde.

Régis sourit.

— Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de la place à laquelle tu es.

— Pardon ?

— Pour la plupart des gens, tu es la fille la plus chanceuse de cette planète. Riche à millions, talentueuse, studieuse, jolie, en passe de devenir une femme de pouvoir. Crois-moi, si tu y vas, personne ne rira. Par contre, ne pas y aller pourra te causer beaucoup de tort, je pense.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui. Tu deviens la femme la plus puissante du monde et tu te détournes déjà de ta jeunesse. Donc tu es une connasse trop snob et la Waters coulera avec toi. C'est comme ça que je l'aurais pris, personnellement.

Ondine parut réfléchir quelques temps, en contemplant le rideau de son baldaquin, avant de finalement se réinstaller correctement.

— Tu as raison, je vais y aller.

Il y eut un silence puis :

— Tu fais quoi demain soir ?

— Rien de spécial.

— Ça te dit d'aller à une réunion d'anciens élèves d'Acajou avec moi ?

— Je savais que ça allait me retomber dessus à un moment, accepta Régis d'une voix blasée.

* * *

><p>Régis déglutit en observant la façade rouge brique du bâtiment de style colonial qui avait été reconverti en collège privé, se sentant étrangement déplacé, alors qu'il se souvenait de son propre collège, qui avait beaucoup de prestance, il fallait bien l'admettre.<p>

Il observa ensuite rapidement Ondine, qui descendait de la limousine le visage neutre, alors qu'elle avait pesté tout le chemin qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller et encore moins en limousine, qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle et ôter ses talons, retirer cette robe noire trop pailletée, ce diadème pourri et ces bijoux trop étincelants.

Lui la trouvait belle ainsi vêtue. Elle portait de tels vêtements avec une désinvolture qui le laissait guindé dans son costume. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit avec grâce, lui jetant un sourire et un regard en coin, avant de contempler de nouveau d'un œil indifférent le bâtiment qui était son collège. La portière claqua, la limousine redémarra, elle se pendit à son bras.

Au sol se trouvait un tapis rouge, destiné à guider les invités à travers l'établissement jusqu'au gymnase où étaient organisées les festivités. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient sur le chemin, Régis put remarquer des photos de tous les élèves. Il s'arrêta devant celle d'Ondine, regardant sa bouille enfantine et la malice qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

— Tu n'as pas changé, s'exclama-t-il.

— Non, j'ai toujours autant de poitrine, s'amusa l'héritière avant de lire le texte inscrit juste à côté de son portrait.

Il retraçait son parcours scolaire, donnait quelques anecdotes sur sa scolarité de collégienne et elle secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Elle avait peut-être bien fait de venir à cette soirée.

« Ondine Waters, actuellement étudiante en troisième année en cursus de gestion à Harvard, s'est toujours illustrée dans tous les domaines » inscrivait son professeur de mathématiques « douée en arts, en sciences et en sport, elle excellait surtout dans l'art de rendre chèvre ses professeurs, en compagnie de son complice de toujours, Drew Lowell. Qui l'eut cru ? Ils sont à présent tous deux sur la voie de la Sagesse, continuant encore et toujours à exceller, dans le domaine des études, cette fois. »

Son rire attira l'attention de Régis sur le petit texte rédigé par une main très amicale et l'héritière put voir les sourcils de son fiancé se hausser quand elle observa son profil.

— Comment ça « complice de toujours » ?

— Drew et moi, sommes amis depuis le berceau, expliqua Ondine en soupirant. À cette époque, j'abandonnais Aurore pour retrouver Drew et on allait faire des blagues à nos professeurs. Ils nous regardaient plutôt tendrement, parce qu'on avait le bonheur d'être excellents en cours. Ça passait mieux.

— J'ai du mal à imaginer Lowell faire des blagues.

Ondine éclata de rire en tirant sur le bras de Régis pour l'entraîner dans le couloir et rejoindre enfin la salle de bal.

— Oui, je sais, on a beaucoup joué sur son air angélique. Mais le plus dissipé de nous deux, c'était lui, crois-moi.

— Et qui est-ce, elle ? Elle semble triste…

Désignant une blonde au visage poupon et au regard vert profondément hanté par les lueurs de chagrin les plus vives. Ondine leva les yeux et les baissa, un triste désolé sur les lèvres.

— C'est Cameron Smith. C'était une fille timide et effacée mais très gentille. Quand on était en troisième année, elle a subitement disparu. Les rumeurs ont couru disant qu'elle s'était suicidée.

— Si jeune ?

— Elle était… perturbée. Carrément dérangée, en fait, précisa Ondine en forçant Régis à s'éloigner du portrait de cette fille. Moi je l'aimais bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde dans cette école. Elle était différente, toujours dans son monde, comme Drew, mais en trois ou quatre fois pire. Elle se bloquait dès qu'on lui parlait, dès qu'elle devait approcher un public…

— Un peu comme Max.

Régis contempla une dernière fois cette fille avant de détourner le regard, alors que les épaules d'Ondine s'affaissaient.

— Je suis restée sans rien faire, alors que je l'aimais beaucoup. Dans le fond, je me dis que j'aurais pu la sauver, l'empêcher de se suicider et lui tendre une main amicale. Mais j'ai rien fait. Je l'ai vue s'enfoncer toujours plus dans sa timidité, jusqu'à disparaître presque totalement… J'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Tu penses que c'est pour ça que je me suis attachée à Max ?

— Max est diablement attachant, contredit Régis. Cependant, je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est tellement dommage qu'il se gâche…

Souriant mystérieusement, Ondine s'approcha de la porte derrière laquelle résonnait de la musique, celle du gymnase.

— J'ai un plan, pour Max. D'ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?

— L'inscrire à Harvard, quelle question ! Tu savais que, le hasard est drôlement bien fichu, la Waters Corp. avait créé une bourse d'enseignement supérieur ?

La lueur malicieuse dans les yeux d'Ondine fit sourire régis qui leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je me demande bien comment tu vas lui présenter la chose pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression que tu lui fais la charité.

— Je comptais sur toi, en fait, confessa Ondine dans un grand sourire. Tiens, regarde, Aurore et Paul.

— On les évite ? suggéra Régis d'une voix innocente.

— J'allais justement te proposer qu'on aille boire un verre à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

* * *

><p><strong>Et mille excuses pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre…<strong>


	19. XIX

**Playlist du chapitre :**

Needle In The Hay, Melissa Laveaux, City Lounge volume 5

La Marche Turque, Mozart

Warm Tape, Red Hot Chili Peppers, By The Way

Hello Seattle, Owl City, Ocean Eyes

Dark Paradise, Lana Del Rey, Born To Die

* * *

><p><strong>XIX<strong>

Régis soupira quand il porta un regard à sa fiancée, qui naviguait de groupe en groupe, pour sourire à un couple de retraités, rire de la plaisanterie d'un ancien camarade. Elle l'avait laissé près du buffet où ils avaient pris leur premier verre et, s'il surveillait de loin qu'elle ne touche pas à une goutte d'alcool, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer ferme.

Une coupe de champagne à moitié vide dans la main, tirant de sa main libre sur la veste de son costume et évitant à tout prix de desserrer l'étouffante cravate à laquelle il avait tant de mal à se faire, il scruta Ondine et admira son aisance à faire croire qu'elle se sentait bien parmi ces gens.

Pour Régis, il n'était pas difficile de faire abstraction de la présence d'Aurore et Paul dans ce vaste gymnase reconverti en salle de bal. Misty était éblouissante. Elle déambulait avec une déconcertante facilité sur ses talons hauts. Lui qui avait tellement l'habitude de la voir avec ses chaussures de skate n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'elle était capable d'être si gracieuse sur une paire de talons aiguille.

D'un geste de la main, elle remit une mèche en place et Régis déglutit. Il comprenait comment on pouvait tomber amoureux d'Ondine Waters, quand on l'avait côtoyée suffisamment longtemps pour percer sa carapace, mieux que quiconque. S'il n'y avait pas eu Aurore, sans doute se serait-il laissé charmer par les contrastes de l'héritière la plus riche du monde. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, plus encore, la voix qui s'adressa à lui dans un soupir acheva de le faire sortir de sa rêverie. Il se tourna pour observer son interlocuteur qui affirmait :

— Je vous déconseille de vous laisser séduire par cette jeune femme. Je la connais bien, on était dans la même classe en deuxième année et elle est bizarre.

L'homme tendit sa main et se présenta :

— Funécire. Jack Funécire.

Saisissant les doigts tendus, Régis sourit.

— Régis Chen.

Le parvenu en profita pour faire un examen rapide, quoique plutôt minutieux, du jeune homme qui s'adressait à lui. De grands yeux jaunes et une peau pâle – presque translucide – des cheveux blonds, l'air déprimé, il semblait être venu contraint et forcé. Jack Funécire parlait d'une voix basse, presque un chuchotement dans le bruit que faisait l'orchestre avec sa pseudo Marche Turque mal accordée. Incapable de se récrier face à l'affirmation de Funécire – qui ignorait sans le moindre doute s'adresser au fiancé de Waters – Régis se contenta de hocher la tête, écoutant avec attention le reste du débit du jeune homme.

— Ma cousine m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à Harvard, affirma Funécire.

Le fiancé d'Ondine cilla. Son vis-à-vis ne bougea pas un cil. Régis remarqua seulement que depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, le jeune homme n'avait pas cligné des paupières une seule fois. Quelque chose en lui se glaça. Il ne croyait évidemment pas aux histoires de fantômes, il était bien trop terre à terre pour ça. Cependant, ce type avait tout du chasseur de spectres taré. Déjà, Funécire enchaînait :

— Ma cousine m'a dit ça il y a longtemps. Elle m'a aussi dit que les secrets les plus lourds à porter sont ceux qui peuvent transformer une vie et que trop de vies vont être chamboulées. Mais que ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Ma cousine dit aussi que le destin est capricieux et taquin. Mais je doute que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec toi, Régis Chen. Ma cousine est un peu folle.

« C'est de famille, alors » pensa le jeune étudiant en fouillant la salle des rétines dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver un quelconque moyen de fuir l'aura déprimante qui se dégageait du garçon qui l'avait abordé.

Dans la salle, Paul dansait avec Aurore en laissant ses yeux se promener sur toutes les jeunes femmes portant un décolleté. Les regards des deux anciens amis s'accrochèrent un dixième de seconde et Régis avala le fond de sa coupe de champagne d'une traite. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être à proximité de Paul pour savoir ce que disait le regard plein de morgue, la plissure dans la joue gauche alors que les lèvres fines s'étiraient en un sourire sarcastique. Les mains de Paul glissèrent sur les reins d'Aurore, la main de Régis se crispa sur son verre, Jack Funécire contempla la scène d'un drôle d'air, avant de secouer la tête. Ne prêtant pas attention à ses avertissements, le parvenu se détourna du spectacle écœurant que lui offrait Paul, adressant un signe de la main à son interlocuteur précédent. Il était temps pour lui de retrouver sa fiancée, montrer à son ancien ami que ses manœuvres ne fonctionnaient pas, qu'il était parfaitement indifférent à ce genre de provocations.

S'approchant du groupe où était Ondine, il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'enlacer :

— Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il d'une voix empreinte d'humour.

Reconnaissant la voix et le parfum de Régis, Ondine se détendit et frôla les avant-bras de son fiancé de ses mains manucurées à la perfection, laissant naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, se moqua-t-elle, mais ça y ressemblait un peu. Laisse-moi te présenter des anciens camarades de classe.

Énumérant les noms des gens qui se trouvaient près d'elle, elle termina par :

— Et voici Drew Lowell, mais vous vous connaissez déjà.

Drew hocha la tête et Régis lui rendit son salut avec un sourire. Les autres anciens le jaugèrent sans pudeur, alors qu'il déglutissait, peu impatient de connaître le jugement acerbe qu'il devinait dans leurs regards sceptiques. Le premier type, finalement, se détourna de lui, l'ignorant totalement pour se concentrer sur Ondine.

— Eh bien, Waters, où es-tu allée chercher ce type ? Il pue le nouveau riche à plein nez.

Ondine fronça les sourcils.

— Je te conseille de surveiller ton langage, Wide, si tu ne veux pas avoir à expliquer à tes parents pour quelle raison la Waters Corp. se débarrasse de leur banque. Sans l'ombre des Waters planant au-dessus d'eux, ils ne sont rien. Le nouveau riche qui est à mes côtés, stupide créature sans saveur, c'est mon petit ami, bientôt mon fiancé, Régis Chen, futur co-PDG de la Waters Corp.

Les regards changèrent et Régis détesta ça, tout comme Ondine. Elle regretta d'avoir divulgué sa position. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et par ce contact fébrile, ils se dirent la même chose, se révélèrent leur envie de se trouver n'importe où ailleurs, leur haine des mondanités où ils se sentaient si mal à leurs aises. L'héritière était bien loin d'être naïve. Elle avait remarqué que Régis se terrait dans un coin, sans bouger, de peur de commettre une erreur. C'était ça, la véritable erreur qu'il avait commise, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ce monde était intimidant quand on n'avait pas vécu toute son existence à être obséquieux. Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, Ondine se dégagea de l'étreinte pour faire un pas vers son ancien camarade de classe. D'un mouvement, Régis saisit son poignet, pour la retenir de frapper cet imbécile. Il la força à la regarder :

— Misty, ne perds pas ton temps à réagir à la provocation. Ce type sans classe est seulement jaloux de voir que certains peuvent émerger et réussir, alors qu'il est condamné à vivre toute sa vie aux crochets de papa et maman. Moi, j'ai réussi à me faire remarquer d'Ondine Waters alors qu'il a probablement rampé toute sa vie en espérant avoir juste un petit regard venant de toi sans y parvenir. C'est pathétique et ça n'a aucune importance.

Ondine se calma instantanément et elle esquissa un sourire. Bien sûr, Régis Chen avait l'habitude de ce genre de propos. Il avait sans doute dû en essuyer tout au long de sa scolarité au lycée. Wide perdit ses couleurs et serra les poings. L'héritière haussa un sourcil. Les poings serrés retombèrent et Wide se détourna avec une exclamation de dégoût, rapidement suivis par ses amis, qui jetèrent un regard désolé à Régis.

Dans un mouvement de tissus, Ondine s'approcha de son petit ami pour glisser ses mains derrière son cou. Avec ses talons, elle faisait à peu près sa taille. Frôlant le nez de Régis du sien, Ondine sourit :

— Eh bien, jeune homme, si Ondine Waters vous a remarqué, je suppose que je dois m'effacer devant cette femme de pouvoir, et garder pour moi mon invitation à me rejoindre dans ma chambre ce soir.

Refermant ses bras sur Ondine, se parant d'un demi-sourire taquin, Régis plongea ses yeux dans le regard de sa fiancée :

— Au diable Ondine Waters, Misty. J'accepte.

Il se pencha à demi pour effleurer les lèvres brillantes d'Ondine, devinant le goût de cerise de son gloss quand un toussotement les interrompit dans cet échange de tendresse. S'écartant l'un de l'autre, ils retinrent d'un même mouvement un grognement sourd et mécontent.

Régis observa Aurore, sa main se crispa sur la hanche d'Ondine qui lia leurs doigts pour lui rappeler qu'elle était faite de chair et d'os et qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir des hématomes. Il s'excusa dans un regard en serrant la main tendue de Paul.

Tentant discrètement de se broyer les phalanges, ils échangèrent des politesses entre vieux amis qui auraient pu tromper n'importe qui présent dans cette salle de bal. Aurore ne jeta pas un regard sur Régis pour sourire faussement à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui voulait donc bel et bien :

— Bonsoir, Misty, comment vas-tu ?

— Merveilleusement bien.

— Tu m'en vois ravie.

Le ton de sa voix laissait entendre que non. Aurore accentua son sourire faux et Ondine perdit le sien pour lui jeter un regard malheureux et la saisir par le bras, la conduisant dans un endroit du collège où elle savait qu'elles ne seraient pas dérangées. La Française finit par se dégager de la prise de sa meilleure amie, alors que celle-ci lui lançait :

— Bon, tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ?

— Rien, maugréa Aurore en foudroyant le mur du regard.

— Menteuse.

— _Et alors ?_

Ondine leva des yeux un peu embués au ciel en entendant tout le fiel que sa meilleure amie mettait dans sa voix.

— T'es ma meilleure amie, Aurore, je voudrais bien savoir ce que j'ai pu faire pour te mettre dans un tel état de colère contre moi, je ne comprends pas…

— RÉGIS ! hurla Aurore sans pouvoir sans empêcher. _Putain tu pouvais avoir tous les mecs et il a fallu que tu choisisses le seul qui me regardait moi et pas toi ?_

— Je… ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, je… je ne parle pas assez bien le français pour te suivre à cette vitesse. Mais. Mais si ça concerne Régis, je–

— J'veux pas de tes explications ! fulmina Aurore. _Toi, toi, toi, toujours la précieuse héritière Waters, toujours dans la lumière, toujours à avoir des gens qui t'aiment, qui te regardent comme si tu étais un joyau à protéger ! Et moi je rame derrière pour tenter de me faire remarquer, pour tenter de montrer que j'existe, j'en peux plus d'être dans ton ombre, toujours, depuis l'enfance ! Je t'adore mais j'en suis arrivée à saturation._

— S'il te plaît, Aurore, arrête !

Ondine ne comprenait pas le sens des mots, mais elle recevait en plein visage la rancœur, le chagrin, celui-là même qui faisait écho à son propre chagrin de savoir qu'elle rendait malheureuse sa meilleure amie.

— S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle.

— _T'as fait comme tu fais toujours, tu n'as pas tenu compte du monde autour de toi, tu t'es imposée sans même remarquer que j'avais des sentiments pour lui._

— Ça, j'ai compris, s'indigna Ondine en fronçant les sourcils.

Toute la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie sembla s'évanouir pour laisser place à une colère qui fit vibrer l'air autour d'elles.

— Tu n'as pas le moindre commentaire à faire sur ma relation avec **mon** fiancé, Aurore, compte tenu de la façon dont tu t'évertues à l'esquiver. Tu joues avec ses sentiments, tu te remets avec Paul et tu oses venir me faire une leçon de morale, en la faisant lâchement en français pour que je n'entende rien à tes reproches ? Si c'est la seule valeur qu'a notre amitié pour toi, autant qu'on en reste là.

— De toute façon, demain, tu auras oublié, se protégea Aurore d'une voix sarcastique.

— C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?

La voix glacée d'Ondine se répercuta dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin d'explications sur cette phrase, elle en avait parfaitement saisi les implications.

— Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, siffla Aurore. Ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler une fois de plus que tu n'es qu'une foutue irresponsable alcoolique !

— Dommage pour toi, j'ai arrêté de boire.

Ondine jeta un regard dégoûté à Aurore qui écarquillait les yeux en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, sa meilleure amie était sobre. Elle tendit une main, Ondine recula d'un pas pour esquiver le frôlement.

— Au moins, cette conversation a le mérite de me faire découvrir ce que tu penses vraiment de moi.

— Non, Misty, je–

— La ferme.

Le ton impérieux fit baisser les yeux de la française qui déglutit, ravalant sa rage et ses larmes. Ondine finit par se détourner, véritablement écœurée. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle avait bien fait de venir à cette soirée. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'elle n'allait pas y rester plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>— Ce fut un fiasco, soupira Drew en s'affaissant dans le canapé, s'étant délesté de ses chaussures trop serrées.<p>

Flora haussa un sourcil par-dessus son livre à l'eau de rose pour lui porter une œillade étonnée. Il devait sortir à la réunion des anciens élèves d'Acajou et elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il eût cette réaction en revenant. Elle savait bien qu'il ne serait pas facile pour lui de faire semblant de toujours vivre dans le triplex de ses parents, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait de cette soirée avec un tel air.

— Régis et Paul en sont venus aux mains, après que 'Dine a décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à Aurore. J'ai dû séparer les deux imbéciles et déposer Ondine chez elle, amener Paul à l'hôpital pour un nez cassé. Je t'assure que c'était tout sauf hilarant.

Flora retenait difficilement son rire. Sous le reproche implicite de Drew, elle éclata encore plus de rire :

— Comprends-moi, Régis vient de Palette, Paul vient d'un quartier riche, les imaginer en train de se cogner dessus… Paul a dû prendre très cher, je me trompe ?

— Un nez cassé, un œil au beurre noir, quelques ecchymoses sur le corps. Régis est parfaitement intact. Même sa chemise était encore parfaitement repassée. Cesse donc de rire, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas drôle !

Flora leva les mains en guise d'excuses.

— Non, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas drôle. Aurore et Misty, c'est à propos de quoi, leur dispute ?

Elle était soudainement très sérieuse et Drew soupira de lassitude.

— Je n'ai pas très bien compris, 'Dine n'a pas voulu m'expliquer à cause de l'idiot au nez cassé. Mais je suppose pouvoir affirmer sans trop me tromper qu'il s'agit de Régis. Ondine et Aurore sont en froid depuis que Régis et 'Dine sortent ensemble.

Flora fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ces deux-là n'étaient pas du tout faits pour être ensemble. Leur mise en couple l'avait un peu dégoûtée, surtout compte tenu de ce que Régis avait fait à son meilleur ami.

Elle tolérait sa présence, parce qu'elle se disait qu'il était sous l'influence de ses sentiments pour Aurore et c'était bien connu que l'amour rend con. Puis elle avait tellement adoré ces quelques mois où ils s'étaient retrouvés, comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, qu'elle ne pouvait pas tourner la page comme ça. Elle avait fait l'erreur de le laisser partir une fois, elle refusait de commettre cette erreur une seconde fois.

Régis était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil. Mais il était tellement effrayé à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur qu'il faisait n'importe quoi pour ressembler aux gens dont il s'entourait. Elle voulait le garder dans son entourage afin d'être sûre qu'il reste quelqu'un de bon, qu'il ne se salisse pas trop au contact de gens comme Paul Jobbs.

Aurore, elle ne savait quoi en penser. Parfois, elle était la meilleure de toutes les filles qu'elle connaissait, parfois c'était juste une salope. Cette dualité n'était pas pour la réjouir, parce qu'elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec la Française.

— Je suppose que cette soirée marque la fin des réconciliations entre Aurore Beaufort et 'Dine, termina Drew d'une voix presque réjouie. C'était un fiasco, mais ça a du positif.

— Oh, je ne sais pas, commenta la chanteuse d'une petite voix. Aurore est–

— Aurore est celle qui a sali ton meilleur ami.

— Oui, je sais, mais je me demande si elle n'était pas sous l'influence de Paul… Toi tu l'as connue avant, tu peux peut-être me dire…

Drew haussa les épaules et se délesta de sa veste de smoking, se promettant de mieux la ranger dès le lendemain.

— Les gens changent.

La conclusion de cette conversation tomba douloureusement sur le cœur de Flora. Les gens changeaient, Drew avait raison. Était-elle trop sotte, à espérer que Régis n'eût pas changé depuis toutes ces années, qu'il fût toujours celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami ?

Elle observa les gestes de Drew, alors qu'il se déplaçait. Elle-même avait changé, depuis l'enfance. Elle avait perdu des rêves, en avait développé d'autres. Elle avait perdu beaucoup d'illusions aussi, même si elle les retrouvait petit à petit depuis que son cercle d'amis s'était enrichi, depuis qu'elle avait repris le chant. Toutefois, elle se demandait réellement si Aurore avait changé tant que ça.

Pourtant, elle passa rapidement à autre chose en voyant Drew décrocher avec un « Solidad » mitigé. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, mais que Drew était actuellement sans domicile, que sa mère l'avait renié. À cause d'elle. Trouver une solution allait être d'autant plus délicat qu'il ne voulait pas aller trouver son père directement, affirmant que cet homme était un eunuque psychologique. L'image avait fait rire Flora. Drew et ses façons polies de dire que quelqu'un n'avait pas de couilles l'amusait toujours beaucoup.

Elle observa son colocataire parasite faire les cents pas sur le parquet, se délecta de ses traits et reluqua sans vergogne ses fesses quand il lui tourna le dos, avant de se forcer à rester concentrée sur des problèmes bien plus graves que la présence diablement perturbante de Drew dans son appartement.

Pourtant, Flora n'écoutait pas la conversation de son colocataire, se contentant de savourer son flegme typiquement britannique qui semblait s'enfuir, alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, semblant bien moins lointain qu'à son habitude. Solidad ne devait pas lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Quand il eut raccroché, il se tourna vers elle et secoua longuement la tête. Émue, Flora sentit son corps être traversé par une décharge d'électricité. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprît que Solidad n'était pas parvenue à faire ployer son père. Drew s'approcha d'elle et elle le serra dans ses bras, à le briser, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux pour lui que lui offrir son soutien. Elle caressa longuement son dos, pour tenter de calmer les frissons qui le traversaient de part en part du mieux qu'elle le put. La pire chose qui pouvait arriver était à leur porte : si génial fût-il, Drew était condamné à arrêter ses études.

* * *

><p>La brise légère qui agitait ses cheveux fit frissonner Aurore, alors qu'elle attendait que Paul l'appelât et lui annonçât des nouvelles de son état de santé. Elle détestait la présence qui se trouvait quelques pas derrière elle, observant ses moindres gestes. Régis la fixait, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était la raison qui avait poussé le parvenu, son complice, à la poursuivre après qu'il eut durement cogné sur son petit ami. Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter, en même temps que la vibration de téléphone. Bénissant l'appel de Paul qui retardait un peu plus le moment où elle devrait affronter Régis, échanger avec lui de rudes propos et une houleuse conversation, elle décrocha, fébrile et inquiète. Dans un échange un peu froid, teinté de colère pour Paul et de déception envers Régis pour Aurore, elle apprit avec horreur que son petit ami avait le nez cassé et pas mal d'hématomes. Le parvenu n'avait même pas une griffure. Un frisson d'angoisse traversa la Française.<p>

— Non, je ne suis pas avec lui, je suis toujours à Acajou…

Son mensonge vibra dans l'air et fit froncer les sourcils de Régis. Il n'avait pas le cerveau de Lowell, mais être un génie était inutile, compte tenu du regard éloquent qu'elle lui avait lancé. Elle avait menti à Paul sur sa présence auprès d'elle et ça lui faisait bêtement plaisir. Il secoua doucement la tête, un peu outré de sa bêtise. Avoir de l'espoir, encore maintenant, était vain. Il avait promis à Misty de la rejoindre chez elle, à l'hôtel et ils allaient passer leur première nuit ensemble, même s'il savait que ça n'irait pas plus loin que ça, à cause de sa promesse à propos du mariage. Toutefois, elle était sa fiancée, sa petite amie, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à écouter les battements sourds de son cœur, ni même les bouffées de chaleur qui l'envahissaient à savoir Aurore si proche. Quand elle raccrocha, il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa :

— Tu es une brute. J'ai horreur des hommes brutaux.

Son estomac se serra. Premier coup de poignard. Il sentait que ce n'était pas le dernier. Il fronça les sourcils, s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres.

— Je n'ai fait que me défendre, répliqua-t-il d'une voix acerbe. C'est Paul qui s'est attaqué à plus fort que lui. On n'est pas du même monde, Aurore. Quand on m'attaque, je réplique. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas l'avoir laissé me taper dessus sans réagir.

Aurore secoua la tête et braqua sur lui un regard mitigé. Le vent agitait toujours ses cheveux et rapidement, Régis crut voir en elle une de ces légendaires furies, à mi-chemin entre la gorgone et la femme bafouée. Il soupira, excédé. Bafouée de quoi, exactement ?

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi t'as choisi ma meilleure amie plutôt que moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus ?

Régis sentit ses lèvres s'ouvrir sous le choc. Il s'apprêta à répliquer violemment que c'était elle qui l'avait repoussé, avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait juste de la soirée, de son parti pris pour Ondine dans leur dispute qui l'avait entraîné à tabasser durement Paul – même s'il avait trouvé ça sympathique, sur le moment – afin que ce dernier réalisât qu'il était en tort. Il se tut, donc, la laissant enchaîner :

— Tu sais, pourtant, qu'il faut qu'on se serre les coudes, qu'on est complices, toi et moi ! C'est toi qui m'as rappelé combien tout avouer à Ondine était une mauvaise idée ! Aurais-tu oublié ça ?

Elle tendit son bras, montrant un bracelet en argent qu'il lui avait offert, gravé du mot _complices_. Le double sens de ce mot, en français, était extraordinaire. Léger mouvement de recul, deuxième coup au cœur. Non, Régis n'avait pas oublié, bien au contraire, il ne cessait d'y penser.

— C'est ma fiancée, je me dois de prendre parti pour elle en public. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, ce monde n'est qu'un vaste jeu de dupes !

— Donc tu prends parti pour moi, en réalité, si on retire ce jeu de dupes ?

Régis laissa passer un silence, tentant de ne pas se laisser émouvoir par le filet de voix brisée qui émanait d'Aurore, petite voix qui lui donnait envie de la consoler. Finalement, il secoua doucement la tête.

— Non, Aurore. C'est fini, ce temps où je prenais parti pour toi sans réfléchir.

Elle cligna des yeux, pendant qu'il se dérobait au regard incompréhensif de la Française. En quelques pas, elle était sur lui, saisissant son bras avec vigueur :

— Tu vas lui dire ? C'est ça ? C'est ça ? _Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, _Régis.

Il secoua la tête en tentant de se libérer de la main d'Aurore. Quand il croisa son regard bleu, il sentit toutes ses résistances s'effondrer une à une. Il baissa la tête, frissonna quand une bourrasque de vent frôla sa nuque tendue.

— Je ne sais pas, Aurore. Je… Tu sais, c'est sérieux, cette histoire entre Ondine et moi. Et je ne veux pas commencer sur de mauvaises bases.

— Ah…

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, le lâchant enfin. D'un revers de main tremblant, elle essuya son œil droit.

— Tout va bien, entre vous ?

— Oui, affirma Régis avec un sourire doux.

Il ne mentait même pas. Son histoire avec Ondine se passait bien. Ils avaient des projets, outre ce rallye, rêvaient d'aller à des concerts, de travailler la musique ensemble; elle voulait se remettre à la guitare aussi, avec plus de sérieux, ayant eu des réprimandes de la part de son professeur qui lui reprochait de trop se consacrer à la basse. Ils allaient aussi partir en vacances ensemble. Ils étaient proches, s'amusaient et se disputaient avec force. En une semaine à peine, ils avaient rattrapé leurs mois de fiançailles perdus. À l'hôtel particulier des Waters, le nom de Sacha avait quitté les lèvres pour être remplacé par le sien, même si Lily réclamait toujours son camarade de jeu avec force.

Régis aimait la maisonnée Waters, il y avait trouvé ses marques et se sentait accepté, sauf par Lucario di Pario et le Major Bob, ils restaient méfiants à son égard. Mais le parvenu n'ignorait pas que c'était en raison de la grande affection qu'ils avaient porté à Sacha. Daisy était tellement souvent hors du domicile familial qu'il ne s'étonnait même pas de ne l'avoir jamais croisée. Ondine la soupçonnait d'avoir replongé dans la cocaïne, même si elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Aurore se jeta dans ses bras, qui restèrent ballants alors que le parfum fruité de la jeune femme envahissait son nez, une mèche de cheveux frôlant son visage. Il oublia de réagir et de l'enlacer, tellement l'émotion qui étreignait son cœur l'empêchait de penser. Il oublia qu'il attendait ce moment encore deux semaines avant.

— Ça me fait mal de t'entendre dire ça, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

D'un mouvement brusque, il l'écarta de lui, la foudroyant des yeux, dépassant le choc de l'avoir dans ses bras, qui se mua en vive colère, tellement il était outragé par l'égoïsme de ses paroles.

— Pardon ?

— J'aime pas que tu sois si proche d'elle, je… Je crois que je t'–

Levant une main, il l'empêcha de prononcer ces mots, en secouant la tête, toujours hébété par ce qu'il l'avait empêchée de dire.

— Je rêve, ricana-t-il. Je ne suis pas un jouet, Frisouille.

Le surnom fit tiquer Aurore qui pinça les lèvres. Régis devait être le seul à savoir que son ami d'enfance l'appelait ainsi et qu'elle détestait ce sobriquet, tiré d'une anecdote peu glorieuse.

— Mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

Le désespoir qui vibrait dans la voix d'Aurore répugna Régis, qui finit par tourner les talons. Elle le poursuivit, chancelant sur ses escarpins, tiraillée par les émotions, aveuglée par les larmes qui saccageaient son maquillage. Saisissant son poignet, elle s'écria :

— Alors, on va se quitter… Comme ça ?

— Oui, confirma Régis.

Il arracha son poignet aux ongles qui s'y enfonçaient sans douceur et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, se détournant définitivement. Il s'arrêta pourtant quand la voix d'Aurore le retint :

— Pourquoi tu la choisis, elle ?

— Pourquoi as-tu choisi Paul plutôt que moi ? J'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Se méprenant sur le sens de la phrase, Aurore fronça les sourcils.

— Et j'ai bien fait de te gifler, affirma-t-elle d'une voix aigre. Adieu, Régis.

Le bruit de ses talons résonna et finit par disparaître complètement. Le fiancé d'Ondine rentra la tête dans les épaules. Dernier coup de poignard. Le plus douloureux sans doute. Puis, à son tour, il se remit en marche, se forçant à ne pas se tourner vers l'endroit où Aurore avait disparu. Ils n'avaient pas fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, ils n'en avaient fait qu'un, qui en valait bien mille. Et pour ça, Régis se le promettait, Aurore et lui resteraient toujours complices.

* * *

><p>— Monsieur Borgman ?<p>

La voix hallucinée d'Ondine résonna dans le vaste hall du bâtiment de la WRC, alors que Régis et elle déchaussaient leurs lunettes dont ils n'avaient plus besoin, n'étant plus exposés au soleil brûlant de Los Angeles. Le bruit mat des chaussures d'Ondine sembla s'étouffer quand elle posa les pieds sur le molletonné de la moquette où étaient posés quelques sièges et une table basse, en guise de salle d'attente. L'hôtesse d'accueil releva vivement la tête et la foudroya du regard, l'héritière s'excusa avec une grimace contrite, alors que Régis lâchait sa main pour observer la finesse et l'originalité de l'architecture intérieure du bâtiment. Il était impressionné.

Ondine s'approcha de son garagiste qui était accoudé au bar du hall sans la moindre hésitation, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui discutait quelques secondes auparavant avec lui. Elle serra la main de Clarence Borgman en lui souriant doucement.

— Vous travaillez aussi à la WRC ?

— Non, rit-il avec un geste détaché. Le monde du rallye s'accorde très mal avec ma spécialité mécanique. Je suis venu pour récupérer mon horripilant colocataire, il a cassé sa voiture et n'avait plus de moyen de locomotion pour aller travailler et donc pour revenir du travail, même si ça ne m'embêterait pas qu'il y reste. Vous l'avez peut-être aperçu, un type en topless en train de faire le clown sur le toit.

Ondine haussa un sourcil moqueur. Était-il sérieux ? Le toit de cette tour était bien trop haut pour qu'elle pût le distinguer. Cependant, son garagiste ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'énormité qu'il avait proférée, puisqu'il continua à dire du mal de son colocataire :

— Ce singe parlant a décidé de s'essayer aux charpentes métalliques. Quelque chose me dit qu'on aura tôt fait de le retrouver sur des structures plus classiques, parce qu'il fait trop chaud en hauteur. En même temps, en étant charpentier, il ne peut pas être en sous-sol.

La grimace comique fit sourire Ondine. Clarence finit par cesser de parler pour désigner l'homme qui se trouvait près de lui :

— Mademoiselle Waters, laissez-moi vous présenter Cedric Williams. Il est garagiste.

L'homme sans âge, auquel Ondine aurait donné au maximum une trentaine d'années, fit claquer sa langue, alors qu'un rire féminin ponctuait la réplique de Clarence. L'héritière leva les yeux, pour voir une jeune femme châtain assise sur le bar, un cocktail à base de vodka à la main. Réprimant son envie d'en boire un également, Ondine écouta la réplique de Cedric Williams :

— Quand je suis à la WRC, je suis pilote. Tu vas participer à l'Orange ?

Clarence sembla s'étouffer devant l'impudence de Williams à s'adresser de cette façon à la future PDG de la Waters Corp. Il tenta d'adoucir les paroles de son collègue, quand Ondine l'arrête d'un geste vague, lui montrant que cet irrespect n'avait pas la moindre importance. Elle se para d'un immense sourire.

— Ouais. Le gars, là-bas, c'est mon copilote. Régis Chen.

— Sexy, commenta la fille sur le bar.

Ondine haussa un sourcil jaloux.

— Et pas libre, c'est mon fiancé, pas touche.

La jeune femme descendit du bar et Williams l'enlaça doucement dans un geste possessif et sans équivoque. L'héritière écarta les mains en guise d'excuses. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner. Elle jaugea tout de même les deux concurrents qui se trouvaient devant elle. Ils allaient bien ensemble, s'accordant mieux que Régis et elle. Ils dégageaient quelque chose de puissant dans leurs attitudes, il y avait une sorte de défi persistant, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de relever le challenge et de les affronter sans tricherie. Ondine retint un rire de pur bonheur. Elle allait bien s'amuser sur ce rallye, s'ils étaient tous ainsi. La jeune femme, qu'elle devina être la copilote de Williams, ne daigna pas lui tendre une main.

— Juliane Foehn. Future gagnante du rallye Orange.

— Ondine Waters. Future PDG de la Waters Corp. Chacun ses ambitions, attaqua Ondine sans pouvoir s'empêcher de titiller la jeune femme qui retroussa une lèvre boudeuse avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

— Hey, la Waters, c'est pas cette multinationale qui se fait plein de blé ?

— Si, approuva Cedric en braquant sur l'héritière un regard pénétrant.

— C'est pas juste, bouda Juliane en croisant les bras sur son top au décolleté profond qui laissait deviner un tatouage en forme de patte de chat. Elle a plus de moyen que nous.

— C'est pas grave, princesse, nous, on est des génies sur la route.

Ondine fronça les sourcils, vexée d'être considérée comme une novice en matière de pilotage sous prétexte qu'elle était riche. Régis, à l'autre bout du hall, fit un pas en voyant sa fiancée se tendre et se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

Sentant l'ambiance se survolter, Clarence, qui était resté muet tout le temps de cet échange belliqueux, réagit prestement en attrapant Ondine par le bras pour l'éloigner du duo de choc formé par Williams et Foehn. Il s'excusa à voix basse pour le côté cavalier de cet enlèvement, la reconduisant auprès de son copilote et fiancé, qu'il reconnaissait comme étant l'homme qui accompagnait mademoiselle Waters à sa dernière visite.

— Vous savez, mademoiselle Waters, Williams et Foehn sont vraiment les meilleurs.

— Ils seront au volant de quoi ?

— Une Polo.

— Volkswagen ? ricana Ondine. Ils n'ont aucune chance face à ma Subaru Impreza surboostée.

Dans un geste plein d'assurance, elle incita Régis à serrer la main tendue de Clarence, puis elle s'installa sur un fauteuil moelleux pour dévisager Clarence qui pinçait les lèvres.

— Ne dites pas ça. Williams, Foehn et leur mécanicienne attitrée sont tarés. J'aurais adoré pouvoir bosser avec Cecily, mais… Enfin, méfiez-vous de ce trio, ils sont favoris pour l'Orange.

Ondine haussa les épaules. Elle n'espérait pas gagner ce rallye, seulement s'y amuser. La provocation gratuite de ce duo, c'était juste par goût du risque. Ça pimenterait le jeu, s'ils la considéraient comme une rivale à évincer absolument.

— Il est garagiste, lui, c'est ça ?

— Ouais, confirma Clarence. Mais pas vraiment le genre qui vous intéresse, si je peux me permettre. Il tient un garage pour camions. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il ne participe pas au rallye avec son Peterbilt agressif et débridé, une sorte de machine de destruction inébranlable. Allez savoir, sans doute un pari débile avec Foehn et Cecily, ils font souvent ce genre de choses. Dommage qu'il ait réussi à avoir cette fille avant moi, vraiment, elle aurait fait des merveilles. Mais elle préfère les grosses. Soupapes, précisa le garagiste en voyant l'air atterré des deux héritiers devant le double sens inattendu de sa phrase. Je parle beaucoup. Vous voulez que je vous présente mon colocataire ? À force, il devient une référence incontournable de nos entrevues, peut-être serait-il pratique que vous mettiez un visage sur les hurlements qu'il m'arrache.

Ondine s'apprêta à répondre par l'affirmative, par jeu et par amitié pour son garagiste, quand la réceptionniste appela son nom.

— Plus tard, je suppose. Serez-vous encore là quand je redescendrai ?

— Probablement pas, grimaça Clarence. Mon colocataire est en retard mais je viens le récupérer, il commence le boulot avant l'aube, sinon, il fait trop chaud, l'après-midi et les charpentiers cuisent dans leur jus… euh… Si vous me permettez la comparaison… Je ne devrais pas m'autoriser tant de familiarité. Mais c'est déroutant de vous voir sans votre tailleur et je parle encore trop alors avant de dire des conneries plus grosses encore que le Peterbilt de Williams, je vais plutôt vous serrer la main et vous laisser obtenir la _roadmap_. Bonne chance pour votre rallye ! Rapportez-moi une bonne place, pour que je puisse dire avec fierté que je suis votre garagiste à Hollywood !

Finalement le garagiste s'éloigna en s'insultant d'être si bavard quand il était déstabilisé, alors qu'Ondine éclatait de rire et que Régis secouait la tête, atterré. Ils s'approchèrent de la réceptionniste qui leur indiqua qu'ils étaient attendus au troisième étage, quatrième porte à droite en arrivant de l'ascenseur et Ondine la remercia chaleureusement, alors que Régis restait en retrait. Ils se dirigèrent, main dans la main, vers l'ascenseur, adressant un dernier signe de tête à Clarence Borgman. Quelques dizaines de secondes passèrent et Ondine s'impatienta. Elle avait tellement hâte de pouvoir étudier cette carte avec Régis qu'elle avait l'impression que l'ascenseur faisait exprès de la retenir au rez-de-chaussée. Excédée, elle finit par tirer sur la main de Régis pour le conduire vers les escaliers, dont elle ouvrit la porte avec force. Ils avaient déjà gravi les premières marches que la porte menant au hall battait, amenant avec eux la voix de Clarence Borgman « Ah, enfin, te voilà, t'étais où ? ». La fermeture du battant pare-feu avala la voix du colocataire et Ondine sourit.

— Ça n'a pas l'air marrant les colocations.

Le parvenu ne répondit pas, déjà essoufflé par le rythme auquel Ondine gravissait les marches, ne le laissant pas souffler. Il sourit, cependant, en remarquant à quel point cette phrase collait à son existence depuis ce bal de retrouvailles. Depuis qu'il avait mis une raclée à Paul, elle ne le laissait pas souffler, l'entraînant toujours dans de nouveaux concerts, au cinéma, en cours à la CMS où elle avait repris comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Au fond de lui, Régis bénissait sa fiancée : toute cette agitation lui évitait de penser à Aurore et c'était loin d'être une mauvaise chose.

Ondine lança un tonitruant « Bonjour ! » en rentrant dans le bureau de validation des inscriptions au rallye Orange. Moins enthousiaste, Régis se contenta de hocher la tête en prenant place dans le siège à côté de celui où Ondine rebondissait littéralement d'impatience. Elle voulait savoir à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés durant ce rallye, sûrement aussi impatiente que pour la sortie – prévue pour la fin de l'été – du nouvel album des Red Hot Chili Peppers. Elle ne cessait de dire qu'elle craignait que le changement de guitariste leur ôte un peu de leur identité si particulière, avant d'affirmer vivement que tant que Flea était de la partie, elle en était aussi. Quand il s'agissait de son groupe fétiche, l'héritière se faisait les questions et les réponses, sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un prêtait la moindre attention à son baratin halluciné et Régis trouvait ça mignon. Peut-être pourraient-ils monter un groupe ? Avec Lucy, Flora, Ondine et lui, il ne manquait que le batteur. Mais entre la CMS et l'AMS, il devait être possible d'en trouver un qui serait intéressé. Il s'arracha à ses pensées pour porter une plus grande attention à la discussion entre l'organisateur du rallye et Ondine quand il entendit son nom surnager dans l'échange.

— Régis et moi sommes totalement prêts et déterminés. Nos temps sur circuit se sont grandement améliorés. Dover ne vous a-t-il pas envoyé les résultats de nos entraînements ?

— Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait, mademoiselle Waters. C'est rare d'avoir d'aussi prestigieux participants que vous, alors veuillez pardonner ma nervosité, mais je me dois de m'assurer que vous avez conscience que ce rallye, autrefois appartenant à la catégorie B, est dangereux.

— Nous saurons être prudents, contra Ondine. Rien ne peut s'opposer à notre participation. Nos temps sont plus que convenables, nous avons les moyens de payer les frais d'inscription ainsi que la totalité des frais de cette semaine dans le désert, notre sponsor est certes évident et un peu facile, mais valide…

L'homme entre deux âges qui se trouvait en face d'eux soupira et finalement acquiesça, un peu à contrecœur. Ondine se para d'un immense sourire et même Régis sentit une petite angoisse se desserrer autour de son cœur. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il stressait avant que cette sensation disparût. Peut-être, en fait, était-il impatient de se retrouver dans cette voiture, privé du confort de son lit, passant de bivouac en bivouac. La passion de Misty avait fini par déteindre un peu sur lui, depuis le temps qu'ils préparaient la Subaru, à la sueur de leurs fronts. Et il n'aurait pas aimé avoir fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

La remise de la _roadmap_ se fit dans un silence qu'Ondine jugea religieux. Elle eut du mal à se retenir de la déployer pour l'étudier sur l'instant, mais ne put résister à l'envie quand la limousine passa les prendre. Ne s'offusquant même pas du manque de discrétion de ce véhicule et ignorant formellement les regards sceptiques de Williams et Foehn qui l'observaient avec défi, elle se jeta sur la banquette alors que Régis levait les yeux au ciel et demandait au chauffeur de les conduire à l'hôtel. Dépliant la carte, l'héritière l'examina avec attention. Elle soupira.

— On va avoir du mal, dans la deuxième étape.

Philosophe, Régis haussa les épaules.

— De toute façon, on n'est pas là-bas pour gagner, mais pour s'amuser et décompresser, non ? D'ailleurs, as-tu toujours l'intention de partir quatre semaines avec Drew, cet été ?

Ondine leva le nez de la carte.

— Je suppose qu'il va falloir changer nos plans, maintenant que tu es là.

— Tu peux partir, ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle secoua la tête avec force, avant de se déplacer pour s'installer entre les bras de Régis.

— Non, non, tu viens avec nous. Je ne partirai pas sans toi ! Après tout, tu vas finir par être un habitué du camping, après le rallye. Il faut rester dans le mouvement.

Refermant ses bras sur Ondine, Régis soupira. Décidément, l'humour de l'héritière Waters le laissait trop souvent totalement coi.

* * *

><p>Ondine se réveilla avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, éveillée par le son de « Tell Me Baby », la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Régis et elle étaient rentrés épuisés de leur voyage à Los Angeles. Son fiancé n'était pas resté à ses côtés, sa mère ne voulant pas qu'il fût trop souvent absent de l'appartement familial et Régis avait soupiré de lassitude, lui donnant rendez-vous à une heure matinale le lendemain, afin de boucler les derniers préparatifs pour le rallye. Bientôt.<p>

L'héritière sortit de son lit précipitamment en réalisant que si elle chantonnait « Tell Me Baby », ça signifiait que quelqu'un tentait de la joindre et, esquivant avec habileté le tas de vêtements qu'elle avait abandonné au pied de son lit, trop fatiguée pour aller se changer dans sa salle de bains, elle fouilla son bureau pour récupérer son iPhone et décrocha d'une voix un peu enrayée par le sommeil mais toutefois d'une brillante humeur :

— Allô ?

— Misty ? C'est Samurai, ça gaze ?

Elle détacha ses cheveux et passa sa main dedans, se mettant en quête de son peignoir et de ses chaussons dans le foutoir de sa chambre en souriant. Elle avait reconnu la voix déformée par le téléphone de son ami de forum.

— Ouais, et toi ? Ça faisait un bail !

— Ouais, je sais, désolé, mais en fait, il y a eu plein de choses dans ma vie depuis le mois de décembre, un truc de dingues !

Ondine souleva un tee-shirt et attrapa son peignoir, se contorsionna pour l'enfiler, tout en répondant :

— Vas-y raconte ?

— Ben déjà, Reshiram a été sélectionné pour le Tremplin Indigo.

— Ça c'est une putain de bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Ondine en donnant un coup de pied dans un de ses bouquins d'économie pour le pousser et s'accroupir par terre pour attraper ses pantoufles qui avaient glissé sous son lit. Félicitations, vieux !

— Merci, merci… Du coup, à cause de ça, j'ai déménagé, on s'est pris une colocation tous ensemble, avec Chuchmur.

— Ah le fameux groupe bostonien, se rappela l'héritière. Alors, ils sont comment ?

— Ils déboîtent. Ils ont un super niveau, ça va être dur de les égaler, au Tremplin. On n'y croit pas beaucoup, en fait. Mais on progresse à leur contact, du coup. Leur guitariste, il a une super technique et le batteur, il est hallucinant ! Tout le monde dit que Crikzik part favori, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont pas entendu Chuchmur, c'est absolument hallucinant ! Et Cathy… Cathy…

Ondine dut tendre l'oreille pour capter la suite de la phrase de Samurai, qui chuchotait sûrement pour que ses colocataires ne l'entendent pas.

— Putain, j'suis amoureux…

Elle éclata de rire en sortant de sa chambre, saluant la femme de ménage qui passait pour nettoyer ses appartements.

— Ben alors, pourquoi tu te lances pas ?

— Elle n'en a qu'après la peau halée et les yeux marron du batteur de Chuchmur, se désespéra Samurai. Mais il triche, il est charpentier, il passe ses journées au soleil, alors évidemment, il bronze et moi, je suis blanc comme un cul à côté !

— C'est vraiment « Dallas » ta colocation.

— Ouais parce que le rappeur de Chuchmur voudrait bien sortir avec Érika, qui elle est plutôt attirée par le guitariste, Todd. Mais Todd, lui, il pense à la fille qu'il a laissée derrière lui à Boston. Et du coup le batteur séduisant, il se fout de nos gueules à tous, parce qu'il dit que l'amour n'a strictement aucune importance, que ça fait juste super mal et que la seule chose qui compte c'est la musique. Attends… Oui ?

La voix de Samurai s'était faite lointaine. Elle l'entendit échanger quelques phrases et en profita pour boire une gorgée de la tasse de café qui était prête pour elle dans la salle à manger qu'elle venait d'atteindre, alors que Samurai terminait sa conversation avec l'un de ses nombreux colocataires.

— Misty ? T'es toujours là ?

— Ouais, ouais, dit-elle en remettant le micro près de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Non, c'est Richie qui me disait qu'il allait bosser et qu'il amenait les autres au passage. Moi, je suis en vacances, alors je vais devoir aller faire les courses. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

— Hm ! s'exclama Ondine, je vais assister à l'arrivée du rallye Orange, cette année !

— Ohoh, mais c'est pas mal du tout, ça aussi, fanfaronna Samurai à l'autre bout du fil. C'est super le rallye Orange, justement je connais quelqu'un qui… Attends, il y a un imbécile qui vient de rentrer dans ma chambre sans autorisation.

— NOTRE chambre, commenta une voix. J'voulais juste te dire que j'allais venir avec toi, pour les courses, sinon tu vas encore faire exprès d'oublier le lait. Tu appelles qui ?

— Ça te regarde ?

— Non, mais j'suis curieux.

Ondine entendit un bruit de bagarre rapide, puis une porte qui se ferme et un cri outré.

— Désolé, toussota Samurai. Les joies de la coloc… C'était le fameux charpentier batteur, je sais pas ce qu'il fout encore là, il commence le boulot vachement plus tôt d'habitude. Ah il est rentré parce qu'il s'est mis une écharde, dit-il de l'autre côté de la porte en écoutant ma conversation alors qu'il sait que j'ai strictement horreur de ça. Casse-toi !

Ondine éclata d'un rire silencieux, mordillant dans ses lèvres pour ne pas vexer son ami. Elle préféra signaler :

— Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis qu'une colocation, ce n'est pas fait pour moi.

— Oh, détrompa Samurai, c'est pas toujours comme ça. La plupart du temps, je dis du mal de cet imbécile de batteur mais en fait, je l'adore. J'le dis pas trop fort, sinon, il prendrait la grosse tête. Puis j'aime bien l'embêter, c'est trop facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Les gens impulsifs sont rigolos.

L'héritière grimaça, changea son téléphone de main.

— Dis pas ça, je suis impulsive.

— Mais sûrement plus mature que lui, corrigea son ami. Enfin, je te passais juste un petit coup de fil pour avoir de tes nouvelles, comme j'ai un peu déserté le forum…

— Oh tu sais, je suis en période d'examens, ces temps-ci, donc moi aussi et j'ai eu quelques petits soucis dans mon groupe d'amis, du genre série télévisée débile. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester trop longtemps, je suis attendue et déjà très très en retard…

— Pas de soucis, Misty ! Je t'embrasse.

— Moi aussi, je t'embrasse. Bon courage pour le Tremplin Indigo, tiens-moi au courant !

— Je te rapporterai le trophée !

Elle raccrocha, encore plus de bonne humeur qu'avant. Elle se dandina sur sa chaise au rythme de la chanson qu'elle avait dans la tête, juste l'air, sans les paroles, comme ça lui arrivait assez régulièrement et elle remarqua son assiette, où une omelette sucrée à la fleur d'oranger l'attendait. Souriant d'autant plus que cette odeur lui évoquait des bons souvenirs, sans qu'elle ne pût mettre le doigt sur lesquels, elle commença à manger, jetant un œil sur l'horloge.

— Oh merde, il va me tuer, j'suis vraiment à la bourre…

Ondine reprit son iPhone pour appeler Régis et le prévenir qu'elle serait en retard. Ça sonna une fois et un « T'es où, putain ? » la saisit à la gorge.

— Euh… Dans la salle à manger, en culotte. Je me suis pas réveillée, sourit Ondine.

— Tu m'emmerdes, Waters. Ça fait une heure que je glande en t'attendant, j'ai pas que ça à faire, bouge ton cul ! Viens en culotte s'il le faut !

— Pas avant le mariage, s'insurgea Ondine avec du rire dans la voix. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant !

— Ton humour du matin me laissera toujours passablement indifférent.

Ondine ne rata pourtant pas le sourire qu'elle captait dans la voix de son fiancé. Elle avala d'une traite son café, alors que Régis continuait à pester de toute sa voix contre les filles qui n'arrivaient jamais à l'heure et elle l'interrompit pour lui demander trente minutes pour le rejoindre chez lui.

— Je suis à Palette, Misty, soupira le parvenu. On avait rendez-vous à Palette, pas chez moi… Aurais-tu oublié qu'on a déplacé la Subaru là-bas ?

Elle devinait les yeux clos, la main qui les frotte rageusement pour tenter de se sortir de cet enfer et elle sourit, peu désolée. Sa bonne humeur ne se laisserait pas entamer. La vie était extraordinairement formidable. Elle avait réussi ses examens, avait un groupe d'amis extraordinaires, était bien partie pour s'en faire d'autres au rallye Orange et même la perte d'Aurore ne lui serrait plus le cœur, elle avait fait la part des choses. Perdre une amie et gagner un véritable petit ami, dont elle pensait qu'elle pourrait s'accommoder pour le reste de sa vie, c'était peut-être pas si mal, au final.

— D'accord, d'accord, je prends ma Mini et j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et se leva, laissant derrière elle son petit déjeuner à moitié mangé et elle grimpa dans sa chambre pour enfiler son jeans de la veille, râlant après la femme de ménage qui avait tout rangé, puis elle empoigna un soutien-gorge, qu'elle enfila rapidement, avant de mettre un tee-shirt troué qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à jeter. Elle attrapa son sac à mains, dans lequel elle jeta en vrac sa trousse de toilette, un élastique pour ses cheveux, sa paire de gants tachés d'huile de moteur, ses papiers, son porte-cartes de crédit, ses clés de voiture et ses deux téléphones ainsi que son agenda. Elle sauta dans ses chaussures et dévala les escaliers, embrassant Lily, puis Lucario au passage et gueulant un « À ce soaaaaar ! » plein de vie.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle souriait au portier qui lui ouvrait la porte, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le père de Drew et perdit toute sa bonne humeur en contemplant les traits défaits de son avocat. Elle recula, le laissa entrer, alors que Lily et Lucario s'approchaient, ce dernier probablement alerté par l'air perdu de Maître Lowell. Le désespoir qui vibrait dans ses yeux fit déglutir Ondine.

— Je souhaiterais parler à mon fils, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle Waters.

— Drew n'est pas ici, affirma-t-elle sans comprendre.

Maître Lowell secoua la tête et saisit Ondine par les épaules.

— Je ne lui veux pas de mal, Ondine, je t'assure, je veux juste lui parler de sa mère et de cette décision, je…

Ondine leva une main et se dégagea de la prise de son avocat. S'il la tutoyait, il devait être réellement perturbé. Toute sa bonne humeur s'évanouit quand elle réalisa ce qu'impliquait l'absence de Drew à son domicile familial, alors qu'il n'était pas présent à l'hôtel et qu'il n'allait jamais chez Harley, à cause de leur différend remontant à quelques années déjà – Drew était parfois rancunier.

Son meilleur ami avait purement et simplement disparu. Sous le choc, elle laissa tomber son sac à mains dont le contenu se répandit sur le marbre dans un bruit de verre brisé.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**Une discrète référence à Transformers, avec le modèle de camions que conduit Cedric Williams, puisqu'il s'agit en fait d'Optimus.**

**Pour finir, si "charpentier batteur" vous a fait penser à "guitare couture", alors nous avons les mêmes rrrrRRrrréférences pourries et dans ce cas, je vous aime.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Et que certains détails ont interpelé vos attentions !**


	20. XX

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**Poussière, Diam's, S.O.S**

**Out In L.A., Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**Get On top, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Californication**

**Qui S'Occupe D'Elle, Gérald De Palmas, Sortir.**

**Superpopstar, Waldeck, Balance Of The Force.**

* * *

><p><strong>XX<strong>

Les muscles roulaient, tendus et gracieux. Le rythme, sa respiration, tout concordait, animé d'une flamme qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Son corps était plus léger que son cœur, il rebondissait; lui souriait, feignant la facilité, « les spectateurs doivent penser que c'est simple et que tu ne fais aucun effort ». La voix de son professeur s'était gravé dans ses tendons au fil des années.

Le souffle court, pourtant, il se contemplait dans le miroir, ajustait ses pas, l'ouverture de ses genoux, la position de son dos. Massant sa nuque, Harley compta les temps avant de recommencer, encore et encore, s'élançant avec plus de force, ignorant la transpiration qui glissait sur sa peau nue, sur ses mollets et son cou, perlant sur son visage, y plaquant les rares cheveux qui avaient échappé à la traque sévère à laquelle il se soumettait en permanence quand il dansait.

Danser pour oublier. Tendre la main comme on étend une aile pour repousser les gestes et les mots. « Je m'en vais. » Battement, pointe, trois, quatre. Oublier. Plus de force, plus de rage, plus de musique et d'enchaînements, ne plus voir la silhouette qui se détourne, emportant avec elle sa guérison sans qu'il ne pût même juste dire qu'il ne voulait pas. Lever les bras, saisir la corde, un, deux, tirer et recevoir le poids du monde sur les épaules, cinq, six, se redresser, il est l'univers et rien d'autre ne compte que son reflet dans la glace, la position de ses pieds, son dos droit, son cou tendu, la grâce de ses mouvements quand il trace le nom du ballet dans les airs. Un silence vibra et lui parut être ce qui asséchait son cœur. Il avait dit « Je m'en vais » comme on dit « j'vais pisser » et il avait pris la même route que Sacha, le même chemin, partir à la poursuite du même rêve, sans lui, sans lui, lui ne comptait pas, lui n'était rien. Ce n'était pas vrai.

Se retenant de hurler sa rage, son désespoir, Harley bondit et reprit la chorégraphie depuis le début. Il ne racontait plus l'histoire, il la vivait. Il était le créateur de l'univers, il s'appelait Arceus, il était Arceus, le temps d'un ballet, le temps d'une répétition, trois minutes d'un pouvoir qui vibrait jusqu'au bout de ses chaussons. Et peu importait l'amertume des agrumes dont il savourait le jus du bout des lèvres, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il avait appelé le numéro, raccrochant avant même la connexion, peu importait qu'il eût envie de crier « Tu me manques ! » à un vide toujours trop solitaire parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu, un passe-temps et il n'avait pas le droit d'être malheureux, de se sentir dépeuplé.

James avait dit « Je m'en vais » et le fil du temps avait semblé trembler. Toute sa vie était devenue mécanique et il réalisait à peine que cet homme, qui avait été sien, avait pris tant d'importance dans sa vie, qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'arrêter de courir après autre chose pour apprécier la saveur d'un contact, de son contact, de son propre cœur qui avait appris à battre au rythme d'un autre amour que celui de sa jeunesse.

Ahanant, Harley s'appuya sur ses genoux pour ravaler un semblant de sanglot. « Je m'en vais. Euh… On se fait la bise ? On se reverra peut-être pas… » Et ses mains qui s'étaient agrippées à son sac, les doigts tendus, qu'il avait serré d'un air lointain, son esprit saisissant au vol le peu qu'il lui restait pour ne pas se noyer, des braises, sa bouée, Drew.

Et puis _merde, _ça faisait mal, une rupture, consommée si violemment, sans un cri, sans une larme. Qui a dit que les mots étaient douloureux ? Le silence était bien pire. Alors il se saoulait à la musique, seule chose qu'il savait maîtriser et exprimer. Danser. Ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas s'effondrer, le monde n'avait que faire des petites histoires de cœur de Harley Stanson, il en avait l'habitude.

Ce n'était pas facile d'être l'ami et l'ombre d'Ondine Waters et Drew Lowell, mais il en avait pris son parti et, finalement, passer inaperçu en dépit de ses talons et ses robes ne lui déplaisait pas tous les jours. Surtout s'il était pendu aux bras de ses deux amis, qu'il pouvait entendre leurs rires et savourer l'humour étrange de Drew, les histoires drôles d'Ondine.

Les cheveux noués, le corps moulé dans un justaucorps, les pieds bien installés dans ses chaussons et le cœur pris en tenaille, Harley répétait devant le miroir de la salle de danse le final de la représentation qu'il aurait bientôt à mener.

Quel honneur. Les danseurs de l'AMS avaient la chance d'avoir été sélectionnés pour créer la nouveauté contemporaine de Solidad Childs et il avait été repéré comme l'un des plus prometteurs de la troupe. Un seul pas de travers, et c'était sa carrière entière qui était foutue. Au lieu de chance, le jour J, qui approchait de plus en plus, lui faisait l'effet d'un talon d'Achille, qu'il tentait de renforcer à coups de répétitions, se répétant les pas, les marquant, murmurant à voix basse les codes qu'il s'était inventé dans son enfance pour ne rien oublier de ces mouvements.

Ce spectacle allait donner le ton de ses auditions. Être acclamé et gagner la place de danseur le plus prometteur de sa génération, laisser de côté James et son groupe misérable, tourner la page, passer à autre chose. Se planter et finir comme 'Dine, condamné à reprendre les affaires familiales.

Il n'en paraissait rien, quand on le voyait rayonner et délayer une énergie astronomique, mais, bien loin des drames qui secouaient la Jeunesse Dorée – la rupture définitive de l'amitié Beaufort/Waters avait fait un bruit assourdissant –, il avait ses propres problèmes, à base d'avion charter vers un pensionnat suisse pour rattraper le retard, un mariage prévu, **avec une femme** et des parents exigeant de lui des résultats. Un ultimatum.

_« Danse ou crève »_

Et si Harley adorait Ondine, il ne voulait pas finir comme elle, s'asseoir sur ses rêves, il voulait frôler les étoiles, **être** une étoile et briller de mille feux, la seconde place ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait travaillé toute sa vie dans ce sens et personne, personne, **personne** ne devait l'en empêcher. Pas même James et cette maudite rupture qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

Son pied glissa et il se rattrapa, foudroyant sa meilleure amie du regard à travers l'immense miroir.

— Voyons, mon chou, c'est insensé. Drew, si... Drewesque soit-il, ne peut pas avoir disparu...

Le danseur reposa sa cheville sur la barre pour faire quelques étirements, ignorant volontairement l'air contrit d'Ondine et de Maître Lowell. Finalement, il se redressa et rejeta sa tête en arrière, faisant rouler ses épaules. Personne n'avait le droit de gâcher la chance de sa vie, sauf Drew. Harley plaidait coupable, il était amoureux.

Perdant toutes ses couleurs, il se laissa tomber sur le plancher de la salle de répétition et examina le visage d'Ondine, l'iPhone à l'écran explosé qu'elle tenait à la main, devina qu'elle avait essayé de le joindre, et qu'il ne répondait pas à ses appels, alors que Drew n'ignorait pas les appels d'Ondine, jamais, pas même quand ils étaient en froid – ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

Ceux de Harley, c'était autre chose. Mais une fois sur deux, le danseur était trop ivre et appelait Drew pour une déclaration enflammée. Lassé de l'éconduire, le jeune étudiant avait simplement cessé de lui répondre. Les appels s'étaient espacés, mais l'habitude était restée, coriace. Ce n'était donc même pas la peine qu'il perdît du temps à l'appeler. Même ses SMS étaient ignorés. Harley plaidait coupable, il était fou amoureux. D'un autre. Il se raccrochait juste à cette bouée pour ne pas se noyer et sa bouée se faisait la malle.

Se relevant cahin-caha, il se jeta sur le sac qu'il avait délaissé dans un coin de la pièce, près du piano, coupa le son crachotant du lecteur de cassettes – désuet mais plein de charme – pour récupérer son téléphone qu'il ralluma d'un geste vacillant.

— Il peut pas avoir disparu, supplia le danseur. Il n'a pas le droit, il... Il m'a promis que j'aurais le droit de danser pour lui à la représentation. Il... Il... Je vais lui envoyer un sms, il... Il me rappellera pas, 'Dine, tu sais bien qu'il ne me rappelle jamais...

Hochant la tête, Ondine regarda Harley retomber sur le sol, renonçant visiblement à envoyer un message à Drew. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû déranger Harley, qu'il était en pleine préparation, tant psychologique que physique, pour ce qui serait son Tremplin Indigo à lui. En plus, ça lui permettait de se remettre de cette rupture qui n'avait été « qu'un détail de son histoire » mais qui le faisait tout de même ruminer un cafard monstrueux. Tout ceci était crucial, et elle le savait, mais la disparition de Drew était inquiétante.

Maître Lowell lui avait tout expliqué, et, sortant un peu du brouillard que la disparation de son meilleur compagnon de jeu avait provoqué en elle, elle avait écouté attentivement. La dispute, le reniement. Drew avait fait son sac, pris sa voiture et il était parti, simplement. Son père avait cru qu'il finirait par revenir, qu'ils pourraient discuter, ensemble, à trois, de ce mariage avec la cousine Gisèle.

Ondine s'était tendue et avait grimacé de dégoût. Elle n'aimait pas Gisèle et cette traînée le lui rendait avec force. Elle était comme Nina Chen, mais avait moins d'envergure, la beauté éthérée du mannequin étant plutôt inégalable. Une ennemie de petite main, sur laquelle elle avait fait ses griffes et ses crocs dans leur jeunesse. Vouloir marier son meilleur ami à ça était encore plus écœurant que l'union qu'elle avait contractée – du moins, elle lui paraissait bien plus dégoûtante que ses fiançailles avec Régis quand elle l'avait appris, presque un an auparavant.

Secouant la tête, Harley attrapa une bouteille d'eau à laquelle il se désaltéra avant de fixer ses yeux dans ceux d'Ondine.

— Chez Solidad ? Chez Lulu ? Chez Jacky ? Ou avec sa serveuse...

Le danseur n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à appeler Flora par son prénom, même après avoir guéri de son amour pour Drew. C'était un peu à cause d'elle qu'il avait cessé de penser que peut-être Drew finirait par changer d'avis. Parce qu'il prononçait ce nom avec un petit sourire qu'il n'avait pas en disant le sien et c'était énervant. Drew savourait ce nom, s'en délectait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, Flora était celle avec laquelle il finirait sa vie.

L'héritière dénia d'un hochement de tête. Il n'était pas chez les trois premiers et il lui paraissait absurde qu'il fût chez Flora. Le père de son meilleur ami trancha à sa place, ne lui laissant qu'à peine le temps d'arguer qu'ils étaient en mauvais termes, que Drew ne serait jamais allé se réfugier là-bas.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Maître Lowell et Ondine se retrouvaient devant la porte de l'appartement de Flora, délaissant Harley à ses répétitions. Lorsque la serveuse ouvrit le battant et les contempla d'un air étonné, le père de Drew se jeta en avant, la saisissant par les épaules.

— Dites-moi que mon fils est là.

Sans ménagement, il l'écarta pour pénétrer dans l'appartement, alors que Flora dévisageait Ondine sans comprendre. Elles entrèrent et Ondine se déchaussa par réflexe, notant qu'il n'y avait que les chaussures de Flora et aucun vêtement de Drew suspendu au portemanteau. Elle s'avança prudemment en énonçant à voix basse le problème, voyant les sourcils de son amie se froncer, l'avocat s'effondrant sur le canapé en constatant que l'appartement était déserté de la présence de son fils.

— Drew n'est pas ici, confirma Flora toujours sans comprendre. Mais si vous me permettez, monsieur, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Ondine parut s'étouffer à moitié, alors que le père de Drew courbait les épaules, saisissant son crâne un peu dégarni entre ses mains, peut-être conscient que la jeune femme avait raison. L'héritière secoua la tête. Oui, Flora avait raison, c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas à cause de ce mariage, plutôt à cause de l'ignorance avec laquelle Maître Lowell avait élevé son fils, passant à côté de la moitié de ses traits de caractère les plus évidents.

Mais les mariages arrangés, c'était leur quotidien. Tout le monde avait son avis à donner sur les mariages des uns et des autres, les unions qui allaient en rejaillir, tout était calcul – « on devrait enlever le cal plus souvent » disait Harley avec un petit sourire coquin – et c'était ainsi. Si Ondine approuvait la fuite de Drew, elle n'en restait pas moins déterminée à le retrouver. Seigneur, s'il avait été renié, les conséquences de cette histoire étaient un lot de perspectives d'avenir toutes plus horrifiantes les unes que les autres. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas venu lui en parler.

— Il est resté ici, un week-end, confessa Flora. Mais pas plus.

— Pourquoi ici ?

La voix d'Ondine avait jailli sans qu'elle y pense, teintée d'un peu de chagrin.

— Il n'avait nulle part où aller, tu étais à New York. Et il n'avait pas envie de devoir dépendre de toi. Sans doute une histoire d'orgueil masculin.

— Sa fierté m'emmerde, grogna Ondine.

— Je savais que tu dirais ça.

Le père de Drew ne semblait pas prendre part à la détente momentanée qu'il y avait entre les deux femmes. Si la tranquillité de Flora avait réussi à apaiser un peu des craintes d'Ondine, elle n'avait même pas effleuré l'avocat qui, la tête dans ses mains, continuait à marmonner des paroles sans queue ni tête. Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard, Ondine évaluant à quel point Flora était sincère quand elle disait que Drew n'était pas chez elle. Cependant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était réellement pas présent dans l'appartement.

Les traits détendus et aucune inquiétude, la chanteuse rayonnait de joie enfantine. Ondine fronça les sourcils. Elle jouait avec son téléphone et finalement le déposa sur le comptoir, sur lequel il vibra puis elle leur proposa du thé, de discuter calmement, de dénouer cette histoire apparemment insoluble. D'un hochement de tête, Ondine et son avocat acceptèrent. L'héritière s'installa dans le canapé et frotta le dos de Maître Lowell.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour cet homme qui s'était réveillé un beau matin pour remarquer qu'il avait laissé grandir son fils sans prendre le temps d'observer ce spectacle il avait cessé d'assister aux jeux d'enfant du sien quand Aaron Waters était décédé. Il était tellement difficile de contempler ces mômes s'amuser et grandir sans un ami près de soi qu'il s'était plongé dans ses dossiers, laissant son fils penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Tout ceci, c'était Solidad qui le lui avait asséné lors de leur dernière dispute, qui avait scellé définitivement la fin de cette liaison. Sa maîtresse connaissait son fils mieux que lui. Et les deux lui manquaient, quand il rentrait dans cet appartement uniquement peuplé par son épouse. Il avait aimé cette femme une bonne partie de sa vie et Drew était le fruit de l'amour, ça, Maître Lowell en était plus que certain.

Il voulait juste retrouver son fils. Qu'importe le prix à payer, les gens douteux dont il fallait s'entourer, il voulait juste que Drew fût présent, qu'il rentre à la maison. Sa mère l'attendait, elle voulait négocier ce mariage et finalement Gisèle n'était pas un si mauvais choix. Elle avait le sens des réalités et les pieds sur terre, ce dont Drew manquait un peu, il était perpétuellement dans la lune quand il sortait de ses livres de droit. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour le retenir dans ce monde et cette cousine éloignée était la plus à même de réussir cet exploit. N'est-ce pas ?

Jetant un regard sur sa cliente, il se permit d'examiner les traits de la jeune femme, remarquant avec une pointe d'amertume que quelque chose d'étrangement triste flottait dans son regard. Aaron aurait détesté voir sa princesse dans cet état, comme lui-même détestait la chambre vide de son enfant, le tourne-disque qui ne diffusait plus de musique dans un crachotement poussiéreux. Aaron aurait approuvé les mariages arrangés, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand son ami était mort, il s'était senti perdu. Il n'était qu'avocat, lui, et il avait rencontré Aaron Waters sur les bancs de la faculté. Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver sur le devant de la scène, à épauler l'un des plus grands PDG que cette terre eût porté, il n'avait pas prévu la moitié des événements de sa vie, c'était sa femme qui s'occupait de son emploi du temps – surchargé pour les six années à venir. Il fallait que Drew rentre à la maison. Ils parleraient ensemble de ce mariage, lui expliqueraient en détails pourquoi il était si important et pourquoi il ne devait pas s'y déroger.

Flora ouvrit la bouche et secoua doucement la tête en servant le thé, s'installant ensuite à même le sol.

— Vous savez, monsieur, votre fils est bien loin d'être aussi inconscient que vous semblez le croire...

Un grognement lui répondit, Ondine cessa de frotter le dos de son avocat pour attraper sa tasse et la porter à ses lèvres. Flora ne se découragea pas pour autant. Elle tenta d'argumenter, avec force et foi, pour convaincre le père de Drew d'aller à l'encontre du désir de son épouse. Ne cédant pas, ce dernier contrait chacun des arguments. Ondine comptait les points, se demandant comment elle pourrait aider Drew sans en avoir l'air – et sans laisser le choix à cet âne bâté trop fier, surtout – sachant très bien que son avocat ne changerait pas d'avis. Il fallait bien que l'entêtement de Drew vînt de quelque part. Il le tenait de son père.

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement claqua et Flora ferma les yeux, regrettant d'être parasitée par un idiot qui ne consultait ses textos qu'à chaque mort d'évêque d'un ton las, et Drew se figea en blanchissant quand il croisa le regard de son père.

D'un bond, l'avocat s'éloigna du canapé pour s'approcher de son fils qui eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux furetaient à la recherche d'un échappatoire quelconque, qu'il ne trouva pas. La voix brisée de son père résonna dans le silence tendu de qui régnait en maître dans l'appartement.

— Fils, rentre à la maison, on négociera pour ta spécialité avec ta mère. On a bien assez d'avocats dans le divorce, elle manque peut-être de vision à long terme.

— Non, c'est hors de question. J'ai pris ma décision et je n'en changerai pas. Je ne veux pas de l'avenir que Mère me souhaite. Ma vie est tout autre que celle que vous voudriez me voir mener. Je suis ami avec 'Dine, je suis amoureux de Flora et je veux me consacrer aux artistes. C'est ainsi et j'y arriverai, avec ou sans votre aide.

— S'il te plaît, fils, sois un peu réaliste ! Comment pourras-tu assumer une vie sans emploi ?

Flora intervint, se dressant entre Drew et son père, étendant les bras en un rempart vain mais symbolique, toisant le grand avocat du haut de son statut un peu usurpé de gérante du Clémentiville. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Drew seul face à son père, c'était hors de question, ce n'était pas ce que Sacha aurait fait, ce n'était pas dans ses convictions à elle. Sa voix claqua, plus impérieuse qu'elle ne s'en serait crue capable :

— Moi, je lui en fournirai un. On se serrera la ceinture, j'ai l'habitude, un peu plus ou un peu moins, c'est pas grave.

Flora baissa les bras, et Drew attrapa sa main, liant leurs doigts pour se donner du courage. Il n'était pas facile de tenir tête à son père, il avait passé sa vie à ne pas trop aller à l'encontre de son avis. La pression que la main de Flora exerça sur la sienne, le regard encourageant d'Ondine l'incita à à souffler fortement pour rétorquer :

— J'irai dans une université plus petite. Je suis un génie, l'enseignement n'a aucune importance, tant que j'obtiens mon diplôme.

— Ils ont l'air d'avoir réfléchi, Maître, intervint Ondine sans bouger du canapé. Capitulez.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas son combat et sa phrase n'avait pas pour but de convaincre son avocat. Elle ne servait qu'à montrer à son meilleur ami qu'elle le soutenait, revenue de la peur qu'elle avait eue face à sa disparition, comprenant pourquoi il avait choisi de rester chez Flora. L'amour, c'était une connerie, mais une connerie qui donnait envie de déplacer des montagnes.

Maître Lowell ne se trompa pas sur l'intervention de l'héritière Waters et il ne lui jeta pas un regard pour détailler le visage de son fils. Il avait l'air fatigué. Sans doute s'échinait-il à trouver d'autres solutions plus viables, sans doute avait-il espéré que cette confrontation aurait lieu plus tard, afin qu'il pût avoir en sa possession des arguments imparables, un plaidoyer de fer.

— Une université de seconde zone pour mon fils... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le tolérer ! Toi ? Dans le service ? Si peu serviable que tu es ? C'est la ruine assurée ! Rentre avec moi.

— Non, ma décision est irrévocable. Soit vous l'acceptez...

— … Soit vous sortez de chez moi. De chez nous.

Ils complétaient leurs phrases, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, constata Ondine, à la fois surprise et heureuse. C'était une bonne chose.

Maître Lowell porta un regard suppliant à son fils, les yeux de celui-ci se firent plus durs encore, inflexibles. Et dans cette attitude droite et fière, le père se reconnut au même âge, se demandant à quel moment il avait cessé d'avoir cette détermination idiote. Il se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'aurait fait Aaron Waters, à sa place et la réponse était évidente. Aaron Waters aurait protégé ses enfants en dépit de l'avis de son épouse, il l'aurait envoyée paître, lui rappelant que c'était lui qui décidait et non elle, il aurait bandé sa volonté de fer pour l'opposer à la dureté froide de celle qu'il avait épousée.

Hélas, Maître Lowell n'était pas Aaron Waters, il n'avait pas le cran d'affronter sa femme dans un face à face sanglant, il était plus vicieux et beaucoup moins franc. Dévisageant tour à tour chacun des jeunes gens qui s'opposaient à lui, il ne put faire autrement que rendre les armes, cependant. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne doutait pas qu'Ondine Waters saurait le faire culpabiliser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuivît. Il ploierait, tôt ou tard. Pour la fierté de son fils, il valait mieux qu'il courbe le dos face à lui plutôt que face à sa meilleure amie.

— Très bien. Êtes-vous prête à vous dresser entre mon fils et ses détracteurs, quoiqu'il advienne ?

La phrase, destinée à Flora, la fit hausser les sourcils, jetant un regard moqueur à la silhouette voûtée et un peu découragée de l'homme brillant qui lui faisait face.

— C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, non ?

— Allez-vous l'aimer toute votre vie ?

— Il y aura probablement des moments où je vais le détester de toutes mes forces, mais bon... Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Vous devez savoir aussi bien que moi qu'il a un caractère pourri.

La plaisanterie de Flora trouva un écho dans les yeux de l'avocat qui secoua doucement la tête avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de la serveuse, tendant un regard malicieux à son fils.

— Au moins, tu peux être sûr qu'elle t'aime pas pour ton argent.

— Non, elle m'aime parce que je suis un parasite sexy et intelligent, affirma Drew d'une voix convaincue qui fit pouffer Ondine.

Elle retrouvait le petit garçon avec lequel elle échafaudait des blagues douteuses à faire à leurs professeurs. Semblant être la seule à goûter à la plaisanterie, elle s'excusa d'un geste auprès de Maître Lowell et Flora qui lui jetaient chacun un regard atterré étrangement semblable, puis l'avocat secoua la tête.

— Très bien. J'ai un plan.

Le père de Drew officialisa le reniement de son fils d'une voix froide, tombant et claquant dans le silence de l'appartement de Flora. Il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la décision de sa femme sans mettre en péril la domination de son cabinet. Si deux des associés en venaient à se disputer sur des terrains personnels en public, ça risquait d'éloigner les clients et il ne pouvait pas faire ce pari à haute-voltige.

Continuer à financer les études de son fils serait aller à l'encontre de la décision matriarcale, en dépit du désir de l'avocat d'aider Drew à continuer ses études malgré tout. Il était tellement rare de trouver de réels étudiants passionnés par le droit et par la justice.

Drew, Flora et Ondine échangèrent des regards contrits. Ils ne comprenaient pas où voulait en venir son père qui continua son discours en prenant une voix lointaine un peu exagérée, comme s'il ne s'entendait pas penser à haute voix.

Cependant, disait-il, rien ne l'empêchait de prendre une nouvelle maîtresse, flirtant avec l'illégalité, pour verser à son fils les sommes nécessaires pour qu'il puisse suivre sa scolarité à Harvard. Sa femme n'irait pas fouiner dans les dépenses de ce qu'elle soupçonnerait être une maîtresse et il était plus acceptable de cocufier son épouse que d'aimer son fils, d'après madame Lowell.

— Donc voilà, officiellement, tu n'es plus un membre de ma famille à partir de demain. Adieu, fils.

Offrant à Drew une étreinte pleine d'émotion, l'avocat fit mine de ne pas sentir sa gorge se serrer quand son fils le remercia doucement. Il s'écarta et recula un peu, portant la main à son portefeuille pour en tirer un morceau de carton imprimé.

— Par contre, jeune homme, je vais vous laisser ma carte. Quand vous aurez vos diplômes, venez me voir. J'aime à m'entourer d'associés brillants et votre spécialité connaîtra forcément une explosion, avec toutes ces mutations culturelles, avec le développement d'internet et des téléchargements. J'aurai nécessairement besoin de quelqu'un de votre trempe et il serait lamentable de vous laisser à mes concurrents.

Ému, Drew serra la main tendue de son père, rangeant la carte professionnelle de celui-ci dans sa poche. Ondine tapota son dos, embrassa la joue de Flora, avant de se détourner pour suivre son avocat, protestant que la création d'une personne morale à qui verser de telles sommes allait lui exiger du travail et Drew éclata de rire. Décidément, Misty ne changeait pas. Prête à s'enfoncer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou pour ses amis. Heureusement que Maître Lowell était un des meilleurs avocats de ce pays. Il saurait frôler les limites sans jamais les atteindre.

Quand la porte claqua, soulagé, Drew se laissa tomber dans le canapé de son appartement, puis il fixa Flora :

— Je suis désolé, mais visiblement, mon ex-père a tranché notre dilemme. On va devoir se remettre ensemble.

— Quelle tragédie, se lamenta faussement Flora.

* * *

><p>Ondine contempla longuement la rue dans laquelle vivait Flora avant son déménagement, constatant combien rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue.<p>

L'héritière ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à ses deux amis enlacés, enfin réunis, ayant finalement décidé d'arrêter de se courir après pour mieux se repousser et elle murmura un « foutu chanceux » quand elle réalisa que Drew n'aurait plus le moindre souci concernant sa scolarité, qu'il pourrait rester à la fois près de son rêve et de sa femme. Fredonnant les paroles de « Out In L.A. » - étonnamment, c'était une chanson des Red Hot Chili Peppers – elle tapota le capot de sa Mini, qu'elle confiait à Max le temps de son absence au rallye.

Régis était particulièrement nerveux depuis deux jours. Les examens étaient passés et tout le monde les avait réussis haut la main. Même en musique. Même elle. Jacky semblait moins agressif envers elle, sans doute le retour des beaux jours, l'arrivée des vacances. Elle-même chantonnait, ne pensait plus à Aurore, cette amitié brisée n'était après tout rien de plus qu'un beau mensonge. « À quel point ? » Ondine ignora la petite voix au fond d'elle. Cette page aussi était tournée. À elle l'avant-dernière année d'études, qu'elle amorcerait d'un bien meilleur pied que la précédente. Elle évitait la vodka au piment depuis son hospitalisation un an auparavant, évitait la vodka tout court, d'ailleurs. Et son fiancé veillait au grain. Elle sourit doucement. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir Régis près d'elle. Vraiment.

Puis elle perdit son sourire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le pavillon qui faisait face à la demeure Lehmann. Sur le pallier, Délia tentait d'ouvrir la porte, les bras chargés de courses, la voiture de Sacha étant garée à son emplacement habituel, comme à l'abandon. Ondine traversa la rue et s'approcha de la femme au foyer avec un sourire coupable.

— Bonjour, Délia. Je peux vous aider ?

— Oh, bonjour Ondine ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Oui, si tu pouvais m'ouvrir la porte, ça m'arrangerait, lança Délia avec un grand sourire en tendant les clés à Ondine qui les attrapa.

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Délia, hésitant à pénétrer à son tour. Depuis la cuisine, la voix de Délia l'interpella :

— Eh bien, entre, n'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger.

Ondine sourit et retira les clés de la serrure, referma la porte derrière elle et rejoignit la mère de Sacha dans la cuisine, constatant avec un mélange étrange de soulagement et d'anxiété que tout était à sa place, comme Palette. Les mois ne semblaient pas avoir changé grand-chose à cette demeure, le temps n'avait-il pas de prise sur elle ? Les photos formaient toujours une fresque agréable à contempler sans en voir les détails, même si Ondine croisa avec une pointe de dédain le regard de Sacha sur la majorité des clichés.

Délia, elle, semblait épuisée, un peu tendue, infiniment triste et l'héritière déglutit. Forcément, son fils était parti, sans se retourner, fuyant ses responsabilités. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être même s'était-elle réveillée un matin pour contempler son monde s'effondrer, voir son fils disparaître, entraînant sa précieuse souris blanche et ses baguettes, son carnet débile à chansons moisies. Ondine imaginait très bien Délia descendre les escaliers, appeler son fils et ne retrouver de lui qu'un mot sur la table, disant « Je pars » et aucune explication. Ce serait bien le style de ce lâche.

D'un geste impérieux, Délia invita Ondine à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, pendant qu'elle tournait et virait pour ranger ça et là les courses. Ça, ça avait changé, constata Ondine. La disposition des placards. Plus rien ne se rangeait comme avant.

— Dur dur, de reprendre un travail après vingt ans à élever mon fils, soupira la mère de famille. Et toi, Ondine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Je dois rejoindre Régis chez le professeur Chen, on va dire au revoir à Boston, avant le rallye Orange.

— C'est bien, affirma Délia en levant les yeux vers elle, cessant de vérifier ses achats sur le ticket de caisse. Vous partez quand ?

— Le départ est dans trois jours, mais nous, on part dans quelques heures. J'angoisse un peu, c'est mon premier rallye.

— Mais non, tout va bien se passer.

Ondine soupira et regarda Délia, avant de lui proposer son aide pour ranger les courses.

— Voyons, mon petit, tu n'as sûrement jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine, à part en coup de vent… Ce n'est pas la peine, ça me ferait faire deux fois plus de travail, s'il fallait que je te guide à travers la pièce.

Ondine sentit son sourire disparaître de son visage. C'était bien la première fois que Délia lui parlait ainsi. La mère de famille exhala fortement.

— Excuse-moi, Ondine, je ne dois pas te parler ainsi. Tu n'es pas responsable de ton mode de vie et… Ça me met hors de moi de savoir que mon fils doit… alors que…

Elles s'examinèrent longuement et Ondine sentit des larmes poindre à ses yeux quand elle remarqua les mains tremblantes de Délia, alors que la voix de Sacha lui revenait en mémoire « Maman ne peut pas travailler depuis qu'elle m'a mis au monde, les médecins disent qu'elle est trop faible, ça l'épuiserait... ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire l'égoïsme de ce sale type. Lui qui avait la chance d'avoir encore sa mère, une mère aimante, il la laissait seule, avec rien pour se débrouiller. Quel monstre. Elle ouvrit une première fois la bouche et la referma devant les yeux cernés de Délia qui l'observaient avec une fusion parfaite de tristesse et d'incompréhension, de joie de la retrouver et un soupçon de colère. Était-ce elle qui déclenchait toutes ses émotions ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, bien décidée à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, éviter que ce silence pesant ne perdure quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Quelqu'un clama :

— B'jour M'dame Ketchum, z'êtes là ?

— Oui, Forrest, entre, je suis dans la cuisine, avec Ondine.

Ondine regarda Forrest, qu'elle avait déjà croisé et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu écouter. Elle le vit enlever sa casquette devant la mère de Sacha et baisser les yeux.

— Mes hommages m'dame.

Il se tourna vers Ondine et remit sa casquette.

— Waters, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas la bienvenue dans ce quartier, espèce de salope !

— Forrest, protesta Délia. Je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ton vocabulaire, Ondine est mon invitée !

— Pardon, m'dame, sauf vot' respect, c'te putain de sale garce, elle a quand même…

— Forrest, insista Délia.

Ondine eut la surprise de voir le caïd baisser les yeux. Impressionnée, elle jeta un regard incrédule à Forrest qui lui lança un regard assassin.

— Quoi ? J'respecte m'dame Ketchum, c'est la mère de Sacha et franchement, respect, pour Sacha.

Retournant la chaise qui était devant lui, Forrest se laissa tomber dessus et Ondine en profita pour détailler ses traits. Métissé, né de père noir américain et de mère chinoise, ses yeux bridés et ses cheveux raides s'accordait à merveille avec sa peau café au lait, mais son maintien était déplorable. Le jeune homme se tenait voûté et foudroyait Ondine des yeux sous un bandana aux couleurs de son quartier. Forrest Stern. Quelle étrange coïncidence, il portait le même nom que le guitariste classique qu'elle appréciait et dont Lucy était totalement dingue.

D'après le major Bob, ce garçon était le chef de son quartier et de Palette, il avait remplacé Sacha après qu'une alliance avait été conclue entre les deux caïds. Forrest avait gagné sa place par la force des poings, contrairement à Sacha qui avait juste joué de malchance et s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Violent, vulgaire et tous ces termes péjoratifs débutant par v–, ce jeune homme n'était pas digne de confiance selon les critères hyper sélects de Violette. Et Ondine ne savait pas encore si elle voulait se fier au jugement de son aînée ou pas.

— Il a des couilles, c'mec, insista Forrest de sa voix teintée d'agressivité, sauf vot' respect pour le langage, hein. C'était quoi ? Le trois janvier, j'crois.

Ondine tiqua. Ce jour-là, ils étaient allés voir le concert de Pierre Stern et Sacha était arrivé en retard à leur rendez-vous, habillé à l'arrache, sa chemise dépassant de son pantalon. Elle se souvenait avoir souri en l'aidant à nouer son nœud papillon, pendant qu'il enfilait rapidement sa chemise dans son pantalon en se répandant en excuse. Une des meilleures soirées de sa vie, de celles qui avaient un goût d'inoubliable, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour ranger ce type dans le rayon « erreur à ne pas reproduire ».

— Il est v'nu jusque dans mon bled, tout seul, genre sans personne autour de lui. Mes gars lui sont tombés sur le poil, normal, genre le caïd de Palette qui s'amène sans homme sur not' territoire, genre ça nous a fait pété un câble. Et là, y s'est amené avec ses grands airs et y nous a dit qu'il était pas là pour s'batt'e mais pour m'faire une p'tain d'proposition.

— Laquelle ? demanda Ondine, peu encline, pourtant, à écouter la suite du discours.

— Y voulait qu'on mette fin au circuit d'la drogue dans nos deux quartiers. L'union fait la force, qu'y disait. Y voulait pas lâcher Palette dans une sale ambiance comme y avait avant qu'on foute Gelardan et ses dealers dehors. Y m'a dit qu'y voulait qu'elle soit fière d'lui et qu'elle le r'garde comme un homme, un vrai. Il a fait ça pour la go avec qui il sortait à l'époque. Il en était complètement croque.

— Je n'y crois pas un seul instant, commenta Ondine, le cœur battant. On est allé voir un récital ce soir-là, lui et moi.

Elle avait la sensation de rater quelque chose ou de s'en rapprocher de trop près. Il y avait une lumière qui l'interpelait dans les mots de Forrest, une vérité à laquelle elle ne voulait pas croire un seul instant. Si Sacha était vraiment responsable de la ruine de Gelardan à Palette et à Argenta, alors... Alors... Elle secoua la tête et Forrest lui lança un regard mauvais.

— Tu m'traites de menteur, là, pétasse ?

— Forrest, avertit Délia.

— Non. Pas du tout. Je te dis juste que je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu se trouver à deux endroits à la fois.

— J'ai jamais dit qu'y était v'nu m'voir l'soir. T'façon, j'étais pas chez ouam, l'soir. Mais j'peux t'jurer que c'est la vérité. Même qu'il a râlé qu'il allait être en retard et que sa go allait lui tailler un short et lui couper la bite sur la longueur.

— Il a dit ça ? s'étonnèrent Délia et Ondine en se regardant.

Forrest rougit.

— Ouais, bon, y l'a pas dit comme ça, mais c'était ça que ça voulait dire. Il est parti en bus, ensuite, je l'ai raccompagné paske j'avais un truc à faire en ville. Y s'est sappé comme un pingouin dans l'bus en râlant que ça tanguait et qu'il pouvait pas se saper correct, genre p'tit costard à la mords-la-moi… Il a même poussé le vice jusqu'à d'mander au chauffeur de s'arrêter le temps qu'il fasse son nœud d'truc tout moche, là. Et dans l'bus, ben, y m'a d'mandé d'veiller sur Palette pendant son absence, de d'venir l'chef. Y voulait aller faire du jumping à Hollywood, ou un truc comme ça. J'ai pas bien compris, mais ça avait l'air de lui t'nir à cœur. Y disait qu'il rentrerait p'tèt' pas, qu'c'était sa vie qu'était en jeu, y a fait un mélange entre murmurer et chuchoter, un jeu de mots à deux balles, j'm'en souviens, ça m'avait pas fait rire. J'pas bien tout saisi, il est trop culturé pour moi, c'mec. C'un peu la grosse tête du coin, avec Max et Jacky.

Ondine secoua la tête d'un air incrédule sous le discours décousu et surréaliste du dealer – parti faire du jumping ? C'était une blague, hein ? Et sérieusement. Sacha ? Une grosse tête ? Cet illettré sans culture ? Blague – et elle plongea sa main dans sa poche pour répondre à Régis, qui lui téléphonait pour la troisième fois de suite.

— J'ai vu ta putain de bagnole se garer. Il te faut vraiment une demi-heure pour parcourir les dix mètres entre chez Flo et chez moi ?

— Ta gueule, j'arrive, c'est bon.

Elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et lança un regard désolé à Délia en se levant de la chaise où elle avait pris place.

— Je suis attendue, désolée. Ce rallye est bien plus important pour moi que Sacha et ses soi-disant exploits. Bonne journée !

Elle sortit de la maison en répétant lentement les mots de Forrest, « Faire du jumping à Hollywood », en secouant la tête d'un air atterré. Rejoignant rapidement Régis, elle rangea de côté Sacha et Forrest, pour se chamailler doucement avec son fiancé, qui la tannait déjà qu'elle était en retard sur l'horaire. Cette rencontre fortuite avec le chef de gang n'avait pas la moindre importance.

* * *

><p>Le bras droit lourdement appuyé sur son front, allongé sur le capot encore chaud de la voiture, Régis souriait en savourant la fraîcheur qui retombait rapidement dans le désert. Un feu crépitait plus loin et de réguliers nuages de fumée – provenant d'Ondine – passaient devant lui, masquant l'intensité des étoiles. La rumeur qui s'élevait du reste du bivouac, à quelques mètres de là, les réjouissait et le parvenu se demandait depuis combien d'année il n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer les étoiles comme il était en train de le faire. Sa main glissa le long de son front trempé de sueur et frôla le bras d'Ondine. Il piqua sa cigarette, arrachant un gémissement indigné à Ondine qui tenta de la récupérer, se retournant sur le capot, brûlant légèrement la peau nue de son ventre sur le métal brûlant. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, alors qu'il recrachait sa bouffée et lui rendait sa cigarette, elle se cala sur son épaule pour contempler le ciel avec lui.<p>

— Alors... C'est ça, un rallye...

Ondine hocha la tête, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

— On est pas si mauvais, en plus. On avait juste trois heures de retard sur le premier.

Régis partit à rire en entendant la voix ironique de sa petite amie, se souvenant avec amusement les réguliers cafouillages, les ensablements, le fait qu'il tenait la carte à l'envers et se mélangeait les termes, angoissé par l'hélicoptère qui couvrait l'événement et le bruit des pâles. Cette première étape avait été un fiasco. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient dû s'arrêter, Ondine étant tellement hilare quand Régis se trompait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à rouler droit et les plantait dans des zones pourtant signalées comme risquées sur la carte. Condamnés à descendre pour désensabler la Subaru, ils avaient finalement décidé de se moquer d'eux-mêmes plutôt que s'énerver sur leur nullité avérée.

— Non, on a trois heures de retard par rapport à l'avant-dernier, corrigea Régis.

Ondine éclata encore plus de rire, se lovant dans ses bras après le cliquetis de son cendrier de poche dans lequel elle venait de ranger son mégot fumé jusqu'au filtre. Williams et Foehn s'étaient bien amusés de les voir si en retard mais ça n'importait pas. L'héritière s'amusait bien. Cette journée avait été une épopée formidable et elle doutait qu'elle se serait autant amusée s'ils avaient été des experts en rallye, s'ils avaient glané une bonne place. L'objectif était avant d'arriver au bout. Et ce n'était que la première étape. Il en restait cinq.

— On est pathétiques, s'amusa Ondine.

— Heureusement qu'on est plus doués pour la musique que pour les sports automobiles, confirma Régis.

Lui aussi s'amusait. Il n'avait pas pensé à Aurore de la journée, fait assez rare pour être souligné, ni à Sacha, moins rare mais tout de même important. La musique qui jaillissait d'une des voitures autour du feu le berçait un peu et il soupira de bien-être. Il avait fait le bon choix. L'ambiance de feu de camp était agréable et peut-être sombra-t-il dans un demi-sommeil apaisant. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il se demanda comment allait Sacha, s'il vivait des aventures similaires, avec des feux de camps, des rires, des apprentissages et des jeux. Il l'imagina s'entourer de filles et de garçons, faire des plaisanteries sur la musique et il sursauta quand la voix d'Ondine le ramena à la réalité :

— On aurait dû prendre nos instruments. Pour montrer aux autres qu'on est pas juste des gosses de riches qui s'ennuyait.

— Non mais ça va pas ? s'insurgea Régis. Ma Caster est précieuse, il n'était pas question que je la torture en l'amenant dans ces chaleurs étouffantes !

Ondine secoua la tête.

— Parce que ma Fender c'est de la gnognotte ?

Elle laissa passer un silence, qu'il ne brisa pas, puis elle soupira :

— Parle-moi de Pocket Monsters...

Le parvenu se tendit et ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur les cheveux d'Ondine, qu'il caressait doucement. Finalement, sa main droite revint sur ses hanches, touchant la peau refroidie par la baisse de température, elle s'agita un peu, il n'y prêta pas attention.

— Tu remontes à loin, là...

Pourtant Pocket Monsters avait été une étape importante dans son évolution et son appréciation de la musique. Dans sa tête, il y avait un avant et un après Pokémon, c'était certain. Il y avait cru, à cet espoir de réussir à devenir quelqu'un dans la musique avec Pocket Monsters et cet espoir avait tellement eu de prise sur lui qu'il s'était mis à écouter son grand-père quand il parlait d'arrangements, de musique, de solfège, il avait cessé de traiter ses cours par-dessus la jambe, s'était intéressé à des nouvelles choses et avait étendu son univers musical, n'hésitant pas à aller découvrir des horizons que d'autres n'osaient pas forcément explorer. Minimalisme, jazz, fusion, électro, dérivation sur la musique concrète, les musiques du monde, il avait fourré son nez partout, alors que Sacha restait dans le pop-rock et que Flora laissait ses yeux rivés sur le gospel.

Pocket Monsters, c'était plus qu'une étape dans sa vie, c'était un tournant, quand c'était la mort musicale pour Flora, une utopie d'enfant pour Max. C'était sa révélation, sa vérité. Il avait délaissé sa Stratocaster au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait qu'on pouvait faire de la musique sur ordinateur, même si ça ne valait pas les imperfections d'un musicien de chair. De base de données en banque de sons, il s'était pris de passion pour les arrangements, l'ombre de la musique, le travail le plus essentiel pourtant.

La musique était un milieu où chacun voyait midi à sa porte. Il était persuadé que son domaine était le plus important, que ses pairs donnaient leurs identités aux différents artistes qui passaient dans leurs studios.

Et le groupe de son vieil ami d'enfance, s'il était pour Sacha une sorte de saint Graal, s'il était pour Flora une concrétisation d'une véritable amitié, pour Régis, il avait été la naissance de son âme d'arrangeur, ce qui lui avait donné le goût des studios et des tables de mixage, des logiciels au nom barbare.

— On devrait monter un groupe, plaisanta Ondine. Avec Lucy et Flora.

— On n'a pas de batteur, refusa Régis.

Si l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit peu de temps auparavant, il savait très bien que Flo rejetterait automatiquement, par réflexe conditionné, n'importe quelle proposition musicale impliquant un groupe mais pas Sacha. Ondine secoua la tête, son esprit ayant suivi le même cheminement que celui de Régis.

— Tu sais que les Red Hot vont bientôt sortir un nouvel album ?

— Arrête, ironisa le parvenu, c'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas, ça ne fait que deux mois que tu en parles au moins six fois par jour, je n'avais pas retenu ! Il sort quand ? Je ne me souviens plus bien de la date que tu as punaisée en énorme dans ta chambre et dans la mienne.

Feignant de ne rien entendre du sarcasme, Ondine déposa un baiser sur la joue de Régis.

— Et bien entendu, je m'attends à ce que tu m'offres une place bien située pour aller voir leur concert à Boston puis New York et que tu le fasses avec le sourire.

— Ben voyons. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait...

Et ça lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête, en plus, parce que Nina avait exigé, en compensation, qu'il lui offrît une des derniers robes Gucci qu'elle avait repérée en faisant du lèche-vitrine. Et comme elle était plutôt menaçante – Seigneur, elle comptait le traîner dans **toutes les boutiques **s'il n'obéissait pas et il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que faire les boutiques avec sa sœur, à part peut-être les faire avec **Flora et Aurore** – il s'était empressé de dégainer sa carte de crédit, avant de pleurer sur tant d'argent gaspillé. Surtout la robe, elle finirait sûrement, importée, dans un placard, à prendre la poussière.

Une exclamation ravie et un poids sur son estomac le sortirent de ses réflexions et lui coupèrent le souffle, alors qu'Ondine l'embrassait avec force.

— T'es sérieux ?

— Oui, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir...

Mal à l'aise, Régis se trémoussa légèrement et s'arrêta soudainement de bouger, déglutissant un peu. Il avait un petit problème qui pointait le bout de son nez, déprimante conséquence de ses fiançailles avec une fille qui avait fait vœu de chasteté. Abstinent aussi – mais de force, hélas – il était devenu particulièrement sensible au moindre contact. Et la peau nue d'Ondine qui frôlait son ventre découvert, ça lui rappelait douloureusement et bizarrement qu'il n'était qu'un homme, après tout, et que, merde, il avait du désir pour elle.

L'atmosphère sembla se cristalliser entre eux. Ondine avait remarqué le malaise de son fiancé, elle avait deviné ce qu'il en était et elle le regardait, désolée et un peu gênée à son tour.

— Pa... Pardon, je... Je...

Elle s'affaissa sur lui et son souffle frôla la nuque de Régis.

— C'est encore plus pathétique que notre résultat à cette étape, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Tu ne voudrais pas... Bouger ?

Elle l'ignora, glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Le temps était venu, peut-être, de confesser la dure vérité à son fiancé, lui révéler qu'elle avait saccagé une partie de ses croyances, qu'elle avait offert sa virginité à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine, mais qu'elle tenait tout de même à respecter l'autre partie de son engagement. Elle déglutit doucement.

— Régis, je dois te dire quelque chose...

Sa voix se fit murmure, pour lui raconter cette nuit passée avec Sacha, sans s'attarder sur les détails, ne voulant pas réellement se souvenir la façon dont elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, la façon dont elle avait aimé perdre ce contrôle. Immobile dans cette étreinte qu'elle lui offrait pour ne pas se noyer dans des réminiscences agaçantes et incongrues, Régis écoutait, les yeux écarquillés, le discours relatant la décision d'Ondine, cette erreur et le souffle qui frôlait sa nuque lui paraissait glacé. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Empêtré entre culpabilité et besoin charnel, il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses, à démêler le bien du mal dans le monologue crépitant d'Ondine. Tout n'était plus que brouillard et même les étoiles semblaient s'effacer. Finalement, elle se décala, il se redressa et la contempla comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

— « Il a emporté, tous mes rêves, tous mes vœux, avec lui ». C'est ce que tu as dit.

L'héritière détourna le regard, essuyant un début de larme qui perlait au bord de sa paupière. Elle avait tellement honte. Quand Régis lia leurs doigts, elle tenta de s'échapper, le regard posé sur leurs bagues de fiançailles qui étincelaient doucement.

— C'est pas grave, Misty, mentit Régis. Ce n'est pas grave. On trouvera des solutions, on s'en sortira.

— Sans doute.

Le ton tendre d'Ondine fit sourire Régis qui replaça une des mèches de sa fiancée.

— C'est pas comme si ce n'était pas courant d'avoir une maîtresse et... Enfin, on trouvera des dizaines de solutions. Viens, rajouta-t-il en descendant à bas du capot. Il est temps qu'on arrête de faire les riches et qu'on aille se mêler aux autres... Même si nos résultats sont pitoyables. Les deux clowns de la WRC vont sûrement nous charrier et je me sens d'humeur masochiste.

Saisissant la main tendue, Ondine hocha la tête. Après tout, c'était un bon moyen d'en apprendre plus. La plupart des autres pilotes avaient de l'expérience et l'ambiance était plutôt bon enfant.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre 20. Allez, courage, la partie 2 est bientôt finie, on va pouvoir s'atteler aux choses sérieuses !<strong>


	21. XXI

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était vus, mais me revoici. Pas de blabla à outrance, juste une petite dédicace, à Leen, qui m'a inspirée une partie de ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist :<strong>

**Try, P!nk**

**Marry The Night, Lady Gaga**

**On my Own, Ashes Remain**

**Lost In Love, Legend B**

* * *

><p><strong>XXI<strong>

Ondine n'était jamais là quand il le fallait. Même si elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour réparer les ligaments croisés de Harley, même si elle n'aurait rien pu dire qui aurait pu réconforter le danseur brisé. Il ramena ses genoux vers lui comme pour tenter de s'apporter un réconfort que personne ne lui offrirait.

Il détestait les hôpitaux et n'y mettait jamais les pieds. Un hôpital, ça sentait la mort et la maladie, la misère et la déchéance. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité pour lui. Malgré les riches moyens de ses parents, sa chambre lui paraissait toujours trop blanche, pâle comme un macchabée. Une gerbe de fleurs, quelques visites. La silhouette en contre-jour lui annonçait que Drew comptait bien rester et observer la fenêtre, sans jamais fixer ses yeux sur lui. Un sanglot lui échappa et il ravala les autres avec fierté.

Plus personne ne le regardait. Plus personne ne se souvenait de lui. D'étoile montante, il avait chuté et s'était écrasé. Le mythe d'Icare revisité. Pathétique. Harley enfonça ses yeux dans ses jambes repliées, pour dissimuler de la vue de personne les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser sur ses joues. Drew lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Ondine n'était pas là. Il avait échoué et était devenu comme elle, condamné à épouser une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Un danseur incapable de danser était un parasite, une créature inutile. Et il était inutile.

La chute était douloureuse. La métaphorique. Pour l'autre, les analgésiques remplissaient leur rôle, l'abrutissant légèrement, le rendant brumeux. Sans possibilité de se mouvoir, il pensait. Trop. Sa vie était foutue. Les affirmations placides et froides résonnaient dans sa tête. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il était seul avec ses réflexions, perdu face à la vérité qui rejaillissait avec chaque fois plus de force à son visage.

— Les médecins ont dit, énonça-t-il à voix haute en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix, qu'il me fallait un repos absolu. Que si je forçais trop, plus jamais je ne pourrais espérer reprendre ma carrière. Que la rééducation serait longue.

Il referma la bouche en se demandant s'il devait achever sa tirade, affirmer qu'il allait devoir quitter Boston, prendre le premier charter en direction du pensionnat suisse où son père avait réservé une place pour lui. Drew leva le menton et scruta le ciel. L'heure des visites était bientôt terminée et la nuit commençait à tomber en déposant un voile d'or sur la ville. Le jeune étudiant esquissa un sourire en repérant la première étoile dans le ciel.

— Un débris d'étoile... Tu es... un débris d'étoile.

Harley s'apprêta à s'insurger, à protester. Pourtant, la phrase de son ami était hélas tout ce qu'il y a de plus juste. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Drew se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un véritable sourire, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années.

— Une étoile filante. Savais-tu que les débris d'étoile, vus dans notre ciel, étaient des étoiles filantes ? C'est féérique.

Même si le futur avocat avait seulement lancé une de ses affirmations brumeuses, comme toujours éthérées, c'était le ton sur laquelle il l'avait énoncée qui importait.

Incrédule, ému, Harley cligna des yeux et laissa finalement s'échapper les larmes qui se pressaient contre ses paupières et qu'il avait retenues. La première glissa le long de sa joue comme une libération. Drew lui avait rendu son importance. Drew le soutenait. Lui donnait des raisons d'espérer. Il pourrait trouver une solution.

— Tu es... Merci...

Drew hocha la tête et sortit finalement de la chambre sous l'impulsion d'une grosse infirmière, laissant Harley seul pour la nuit.

Contemplant le carreau de la fenêtre, Harley nota que son teint n'était pas aussi blafard qu'il le pensait, quand il était plongé dans l'obscurité. La nuit était belle et dégagée. Les étoiles brillaient de milles feux. Il étendit doucement ses jambes, maudissant son manque d'attention et le stress intense qui l'avaient fait déraper et tomber avant même d'entrer sur scène. Puis il ferma finalement les yeux et tendit la main vers la table de chevet pour se saisir de son iPod, diffuser une musique à la fois douce et mélancolique. Il zappa vite, passant sur la piste suivante.

Lady Gaga et sa chanson « Marry The Night ». Lady Gaga et cette voix, cette présence. Une icône, pour lui, un modèle. Elle avait tout fait pour arriver où elle voulait arriver et il avait longtemps puisé son énergie dans celle, titanesque et démentielle, de son idole. Il la suivait depuis toujours, depuis le début, bien avant même Poker Face. Il était tombé en amour de cette personnalité exubérante, se reconnaissait dans ses mouvements, dans cette façon excentrique de se faire remarquer. Il était Lady Gaga, sauf qu'elle avait réussi et qu'il allait hisser son art à la hauteur de la grande Gaga, fier d'être un de ses _little monsters_, effrontément fier de scander par cœur chacune des paroles de ces chansons galvanisantes.

Mais il n'était pas elle. Lui ne se hisserait pas au sommet, lui ne serait jamais près d'elle sur scène, à partager avec elle ses moments de triomphe. Son reflet s'estompa quand il concentra son regard sur les étoiles et changea de chanson. Il avait envie d'y croire. Croire à la phrase de Drew. Il était une étoile brisée, une étoile en train de tomber dans l'espace. Plus qu'un morceau, que l'ombre de lui-même. Et pour pouvoir être cette étoile filante, il lui fallait filer. Faire faux-bond au charter, faire faux-bond à sa rééducation et à l'avenir somme toute pas brillant que lui promettait son père.

C'était vrai, ça. S'il restait là, ses parents viendraient et le conduiraient en rééducation. Une fois guéri, il devrait renoncer à la danse. Ce fait était établi, il devait raccrocher ses pointes, oublier ses rêves, ne plus développer ses gestes, ses jambes, ses bras. Allait-il choisir le bonus que ses parents lui réservaient ? Un mariage arrangé avec une fille ? Quand il pouvait juste prendre la poudre d'escampette et filer à l'anglaise ?

« Et toi, 'Dine ? » pensa-t-il en tournant la tête en direction du désert où sa meilleure amie devait disputer la dernière épreuve de son rallye. « Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Ondine ne partirait pas. Ondine se plierait, la mort dans l'âme, à toutes les exigences de Violette, pestant, soufflant, obéissant malgré tout. Ondine était un petit toutou trop docile. Pas lui. Pas lui. Il adorait Ondine et le cynisme avec lequel il jugeait sa situation se couplait plus à du chagrin qu'à une exaltation sadique. Sa meilleure amie n'avait juste pas assez de cran pour s'opposer à sa sœur. Peut-être, un jour, aurait-elle la foi, la force de faire fi des désirs de Violette, pour affirmer sa position. Ce jour-là, elle serait plus prête que jamais à être la PDG de la Waters. En attendant, elle restait une gamine trop faible qu'on piétinait allègrement.

Mais lui, il ne se laisserait pas piétiner. Il allait fuir. L'opposition directe n'était pas dans son caractère, il était plutôt lâche. Sa liberté, il l'aimait trop pour qu'on la lui vole aussi simplement.

Sa décision prise, il s'enfonça dans son lit d'hôpital, tirant légèrement sur sa blessure. C'était stupide de se blesser ainsi, encore plus stupide de ruminer pendant plusieurs jours. La véritable bêtise serait de ne pas en profiter pour enfin se libérer du joug familial, exister enfin, ailleurs, différemment. Assurément plus exalté.

* * *

><p>— Tu es sûr de toi ?<p>

Sacha hocha la tête, fermant les yeux dans un geste douloureux et la jeune femme qui lui faisait face poussa un petit soupir en lui tendant la main. Il la saisit avec reconnaissance, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de son amie.

Peut-être était-il trop tôt pour la considérer ainsi, pourtant le batteur ne pouvait la voir autrement que de cette façon. Ils s'étaient rencontrés trop peu de temps auparavant et Clarence grognait souvent de le savoir avec elle, la rivale, la bassiste des Mentali, une adversaire directe pour le Tremplin Indigo. Cependant, personne d'autre ne pouvait l'accompagner pour accomplir ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était elle qui avait sa place à ses côtés, elle qui, la première, lui avait simplement souri, sans chercher à comprendre.

Il se mentait. Ni Richie ni Reggie n'avaient insisté ou cherché à comprendre mais il était plus facile de s'imaginer incompris que de réaliser qu'on n'avait peut-être pas envie de s'en sortir.

Il commença à s'avancer sur le sable, sa main resserrée sur celle d'Anabel, l'autre sur un morceau de métal jaune, où le sigle Maserati restait largement visible. La bassiste des Mentali n'avait rien dit quand elle avait remarqué que Sacha gardait précieusement ce morceau de métal. Tout comme le bandeau qu'il avait dans les cheveux quand il jouait, il refusait que quiconque touche au reste d'étrier de frein qui avait appartenu à l'héritière.

Quand ses chaussures se mouillèrent dans le Pacifique, il hésita un court instant et chercha une approbation dans le regard d'Anabel qui se recula en secouant la tête. Il était le seul à pouvoir prendre cette décision. Fermant encore plus fortement les yeux, la paume s'imprimant des contours du morceau de métal, Sacha laissa son regard frôler la vaste étendue d'eau qui se dressait devant lui. Il avait quitté Boston depuis un trimestre. L'horizon qu'il contemplait était à l'exact opposé de celui qu'il avait parfois maudit dans sa ville natale. La comparaison le fit sourire. Oui, lui-même était à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait été là-bas. Il était temps pour lui de se délester de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait laissés en arrière.

Ce n'était pas les mauvais souvenirs dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. C'étaient les autres. Ceux qui font mal quand ils ressortent avec force, ceux qui arrachent les tripes quand la nostalgie vient s'insinuer entre lui et le présent, le retenant en arrière, là-bas, à Boston.

Sa mère avait dû recevoir sa lettre. Ça avait été une des plus dures à écrire mais une des plus faciles à expédier. Les autres étaient toujours au fond de sa malle, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Clay. Il fallait qu'il raconte à sa mère, qu'il lui dise. Ce n'était pas un adieu. C'était un espoir, une promesse. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas lorsque pour lui les temps seraient durs. Que la prochaine chose qu'il lui dirait puisse être « Avec les gars, on part en studio.».

Il amorça son mouvement pour jeter enfin le morceau de métal mais son bras retomba quand, en détournant les yeux, il croisa le regard d'Anabel. Elle pinça les lèvres, il baissa la tête, observant les vaguelettes s'écraser sur ses chaussures, imbibant son pantalon d'eau salée.

— J'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il avant de se laisser tomber dans l'eau.

Il se fichait complètement de se mouiller. Sa main plongea dans le sable détrempé, le mêla à l'éclat de métal, le caressant doucement. Près de lui, Anabel le contemplait sans bouger. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne s'installe à ses côtés pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

— C'était trop tôt, souligna-t-elle dans une évidence qui mordilla le cœur de Sacha.

— Je voulais essayer, se justifia-t-il. M'en débarrasser. J'y arrive pas.

— C'est un symbole de ta vie à Boston ?

Sacha retira sa main du sable, observant à nouveau le morceau de l'étrier, contemplant le jeu des rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient dessus.

— _Le symbole d'une renaissance plutôt. _Je sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Anabel soupira, lui affirmant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Il leva la tête, ses cheveux caressèrent ses épaules et il se souvint qu'il les portait plus longs qu'à l'époque. Décrétant qu'il ne jetterait pas l'étrier, il décida de laisser faire le temps. Il paraissait que le temps était le meilleur des baumes pour les blessures, qu'il ne laissait que de fines cicatrices. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser sa chance ?

Se promettant de réessayer d'écrire en anglais, d'appeler sa chanson Try, Sacha changea de sujet, l'orientant sur quelque chose de tout à fait différent.

— Richie est bizarre, ces temps-ci. Il me fuit, j'ai l'impression…

* * *

><p>— Je veux que tu disparaisses.<p>

Le rire qui ponctua sa phrase n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il avait espérée. Comme elle levait les yeux vers lui sans faire mine de se lever, il tira finalement la chaise qui lui faisait face pour se laisser tomber dessus. Repliant son journal et dégageant ses cheveux de son épaule, Daisy Waters ficha son regard rieur dans celui, plus sombre et plus énervé, de Reggie Jobbs.

Dans un jappement agacé, il repoussa ses cheveux tombant sur ses yeux et Daisy papillonna des cils.

— Reggie Jobbs ! Ça alors, quelle surprise…

Elle n'avait que peu de crédibilité et le rappeur haussa un sourcil sceptique, alors qu'elle souriait de façon éblouissante, dans un geste destiné à inciter le serveur à s'approcher. Elle lui recommanda la même chose et Reggie bougonna qu'il désirait un café. Attendant que le serveur se fût éloigné, il revint à la charge :

— Tu m'as entendu ? Je veux que tu disparaisses. Ta présence perturbe Sacha, ça le rattache à Boston et ce n'est pas bon.

— Sacha est quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé à Boston ?

— Non, mais j'arrive sans difficulté à imaginer qu'Ondine s'est bien amusée avec lui avant de le jeter quand il s'attachait, comme elle a fait avec moi.

Daisy haussa les sourcils, surprise par la rancœur retardataire qui peuplait la voix de Reggie. Depuis le temps, elle avait espéré qu'il avait fait son deuil. Et c'était le cas. Ce n'était pas sa propre aigreur qui jaillissait par flots et envahissait l'espace entre la sœur aînée d'Ondine et lui. Ce n'était pas la sienne.

Reggie se targuait souvent d'arriver à ressentir ce que les autres ressentaient, d'arriver à les comprendre sans qu'ils n'aient eu à s'exprimer. La tension qui flottait entre Richie et Sacha lui sautait aux yeux et à la gorge, elle menaçait même la pérennité de leur groupe. Le leader était toujours sur les nerfs, le batteur ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre. Le problème, c'était Waters. Ondine, en fait. Mais elle restait dans les esprits de chacun, s'ancrant entre les membres de Chuchmur par le biais de Daisy, dont la présence rappelait sans cesse à Richie l'existence d'Ondine.

— Je ne suis pas là pour causer du tort à Sacha mais au contraire pour lui témoigner mon soutien.

— Ta présence gêne mon leader et rappelle sans cesse à Sacha qu'Ondine l'a jeté. Ça trouble la cohésion du groupe. Repars à Boston avant que ça ne soit définitivement irrécupérable.

Daisy se tut pendant que Reggie dardait sur elle un regard dénué de toute émotion. Il ressemblait si peu à son père. Steve avait un regard chaleureux et doux, quoique déterminé. Sur l'instant, même s'il était effectivement déterminé, Reggie ne paraissait pas aussi aimable que son père.

Reggie baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, regrettant qu'elle fût déjà vide. Il aurait pu noyer ses craintes dans une nouvelle gorgée mais au lieu de ça, le marc accumulé en un dessin abstrait lui faisait l'effet d'un mauvais présage. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû se pencher sur les détails de ces tensions. Peut-être aurait-il dû ignorer l'amertume de Richie. Parce qu'il avait compris. Trop de choses. Il avait compris les soupirs, les regards appuyés, la flamme qui se soufflait dans ses yeux lorsque Sacha contemplait d'un air perdu le vide devant lui, le laissant perplexe et pensif, alors qu'il revenait de sa dernière visite à Daisy.

Richie n'avait pas la haine envers Ondine Waters parce qu'elle était Ondine Waters. Il avait la haine envers elle parce qu'elle était Ondine Waters. L'étrangeté de sa pensée lui arracha une grimace douloureuse. C'était ça. Être Ondine Waters avait changé de sens pour Richie. Depuis longtemps sans doute. Il se cachait derrière sa haine de la multinationale pour ne pas se l'avouer mais c'était évident.

Il haïssait Ondine, non pas parce qu'elle était à la tête d'un empire colossal, mais parce qu'elle était l'encre des chansons de Sacha. Même s'il n'écrivait pas pour Chuchmur, personne, dans la colocation, n'ignorait que Sacha rédigeait des chansons. Et qu'elles avaient toutes la même origine, le même destinataire. Il écrivait pour elle sans même sans rendre compte, parfois. Il écrivait dans l'espoir qu'elle le lise et enfermait son cahier à double tour pour que personne ne sache. Alors ils devinaient. Et Richie lançait souvent à ce cahier un regard chargé de son désir d'autodafé. Reggie s'apprêtait à penser pour la première fois ce qu'il avait deviné des sentiments de Richie quand Daisy se redressa sur son siège, dégageant une large mèche de cheveux venue glisser sur son épaule.

— L'état de ton père se dégrade.

Oui, comme depuis des années. Il s'était tué pour Apple mais vivrait sans doute encore longtemps pour continuer à polluer son existence. Reggie dégagea cette remarque d'un revers de main empressé. Il n'en avait cure. Son père n'était pas encore à l'agonie, sinon les médias se seraient emparés de ça pour dresser une apologie de la marque à pomme croquée ou pour relayer des informations fausses sur sa vie privée. D'abord le Tremplin Indigo. Il voulait pouvoir se présenter à sa famille avec quelque chose entre les mains. Une distinction. Même si rien ne remplacerait des idées et du sang neuf au sein de la compagnie familiale, Reggie comptait sur Paul pour enchaîner, tirer la couverture sur lui, permettre à l'aîné de se faire oublier et de mener la vie qu'il avait choisi.

— Tu changes de sujet, Waters. Ce qui se passe à Palo Alto m'indiffère. En plus, j'ai toujours préféré Windows.

La réflexion puérile fit sourire Daisy, puis elle secoua la tête.

— Développe. Ma présence nuit à Chuchmur ?

Il hocha la tête, soudainement moins enclin à lui jeter la vérité comme tant de lames lacérantes. Avant, il avait toujours vu Daisy comme une camée. Cocaïnée jusqu'à l'os, elle ne présentait pas le moindre intérêt, ne savait pas s'exprimer d'une voix calme et se sentait obligée de se mouvoir en permanence. Parler sérieusement avec elle était mission impossible. Mais celle qui se trouvait devant lui était différente de celle qu'il avait connue.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, ça perturbe Sacha. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer totalement pendant les trois jours qui suivent une de tes visites. Je suis désolé…

— Je ne viendrai plus alors. Je prétexterai un travail important. Ou un déménagement. J'envisageais de partir à Vérone pour apprendre l'italien ou de m'installer à Pékin une année ou deux…

Le garçon approuva, la gorge serrée. Sacha avait raison. Le monde des riches n'était pas fait pour lui, ils allaient de complot en arrangements pour parvenir à leurs fins. Et Reggie s'en voulait, oh oui, il s'en voulait, mais Chuchmur et sa réussite passaient avant le bien-être de Sacha. Il fallait que Daisy s'éloigne pour que l'ombre des Waters disparaisse de leur sillage. Et s'il devait comploter pour éloigner une amie de son batteur, il n'hésiterait qu'un quart de seconde. Et ce quart-là était passé. Et vive Chuchmur et sa victoire certaine au Tremplin Indigo, pensa-t-il alors qu'il prenait congé de Waters.

* * *

><p>Triomphante, Ondine franchit la ligne d'arrivée avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, dont la pâle copie se retrouvait sur les lèvres de Régis. Contaminé par la joie de sa petite amie, il avait fini par se laisser totalement prendre au jeu de ce rallye et ça avait fini par porter ses fruits. Le nuage de poussière qui envahissait la zone d'arrivée retombait lentement, maculant le capot de la voiture déjà bien encrassé.<p>

Ondine prit à peine le temps de couper le contact pour jaillir de la Subaru et se précipiter, tous sourires, vers Williams et Foehn. Régis secoua la tête, un peu blasé, avant de suivre le mouvement, juste au cas où ce pilote dont il fallait se méfier décide de réagir brutalement face à l'amitié incongrue que lui portait Misty. Amitié qui ne semblait guère réciproque.

Elle lui tapota joyeusement sur l'épaule alors qu'il se renfrognait légèrement. Régis s'approcha à son tour, arrachant une moue agacée à la copilote de Williams.

— Sans rancune, hein ? lança Ondine d'une voix taquine.

— Parle pour toi, grommela Cedric sans desserrer les mâchoires.

— Ne le prends pas comme ça, on ne peut pas toujours être gagnant, ce n'était qu'un jeu...

Près de lui, sa copilote resserra sa natte d'un air indigné, avant d'effectuer une rotation rigide et de s'éloigner d'un pas digne en vociférant contre les riches. Cedric observa sa silhouette en hésitant à la suivre mais, quand il vit que leur mécanicienne prenait les choses en main, il renonça. Un soupir profondément dégoûté glissa hors de sa bouche pendant qu'il contemplait Waters et son regard étonné.

— Jule a raison, gosse de riches. Cette défaite nous a coûté gros.

Le « juste un jeu » qu'Ondine s'apprêtait à lâcher resta bloqué dans sa gorge, alors que son adversaire s'appuyait négligemment sur sa voiture, glissant les mains dans ses poches et la regardant par en dessous. Près d'elle, Régis effleura son dos pour lui témoigner du soutien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. La voix grave et empreinte d'inquiétude de Williams lui avait coupé le souffle. Son regard noir continuait de la fixer sans ciller, alors qu'il continuait ses explications.

— C'est pas avoir perdu notre pari avec toi qui nous agace. Enfin, probablement que Jule t'en voudra jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive pour ça, mais passons. Y avait des paris sur nous. Être coiffés au poteau nous a coûté notre source de revenus. Pour nous, c'était pas qu'un jeu, ce rallye. C'est la différence entre les riches et les gens qu'ont les pieds sur terre. Nous, c'était pas qu'un jeu.

Ondine baissa les yeux et Régis grimaça. Lui pouvait comprendre. Il n'avait pas toujours été un riche héritier et les mots de Williams lui évoquaient les moments de disette et les temps difficiles, précédant la croissance exponentielle de l'entreprise de son père. Il tourna ses yeux vers Foehn pour contempler sa silhouette boudeuse, alors que leur mécanicienne tentait de la réconforter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça semblait à peu près fonctionner et Régis imaginait les mots que la fille en bleu de travail devait prononcer pour apaiser l'autre.

Ondine, quant à elle, restait silencieuse. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quels mots choisir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? Prétendre comprendre serait une offense faite à ses adversaires, affirmer ne pas comprendre paraîtrait vaniteux. Dans une telle configuration, elle resta coite, la bouche entrouverte, à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen pour aider le couple à surmonter cette difficulté, avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider tout le monde. Elle prit une respiration, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais fut coupée dans son élan par un journaliste qui se précipitait vers elle pour lui poser quelques questions à propos du rallye. La présence d'une riche héritière faisait beaucoup de bruit.

— Mademoiselle Waters, quelques mots pour notre édition sport automobile de ce soir, s'il vous plaît ! Comment avez-vous vécu cette expérience ?

Lançant un regard d'excuses à Williams, qui, en dépit de sa défaite en étape, remportait largement le rallye mais était éclipsé par sa présence, elle sourit à la caméra, appliquant à la lettre les ordres de Violette.

— Régis Chen et moi-même avons beaucoup retiré de ce rallye. C'était quelque chose d'enrichissant et d'assurément passionnant.

— Était-ce un défi personnel ou un coup de pub ?

C'était un autre journaliste qui avait posé la question et Régis se redressa un peu, enlaçant Ondine dans une attitude protectrice, répondant d'une voix calme à l'affreux personnage si agressif.

— C'était une mise à l'épreuve de nos caractères. La Waters Corp. et les Chen Industries vont bientôt fusionner. Nous voulions être certains que notre partenariat professionnel et notre attachement personnel était la meilleure des solutions. Sans conteste, elle l'est.

Ondine hocha la tête avant de sourire de plus belle.

— Partenaires dans la vie, dans les affaires et dans les loisirs...

* * *

><p>La phrase s'arrêta net et Aurore changea de chaîne, s'emparant de son cahier avec hargne, froissant un nouveau morceau de papier et sursautant quand son père entra dans l'appartement en hâte, délaissant son attaché-case dans le couloir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi présent chez eux que depuis que son amitié avec Ondine s'était achevée avec perte et fracas. Elle avait pensé chaque mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle n'en avait pas affaibli un seul. La seule chose qu'Aurore avait de plus qu'Ondine, c'était Paul. Et encore… Même lui semblait considérablement s'éloigner, la santé de son père le préoccupait grandement. Quand il était avec elle, il était distant, déposait rapidement ses lèvres sur la tempe d'Aurore, la priant de l'excuser.<p>

Ils auraient dû se voir, ce jour-là mais il avait annulé. Il avait pris un retard énorme dans ses devoirs et il avait l'intention de le rattraper pendant les vacances. Respectueuse de ce souhait, Aurore n'avait pas cherché à le retenir à ses côtés. Elle dessinait quelque modèle, la télé en fond, quand cette interview d'Ondine et Régis avait été diffusée. Agacée, elle avait coupé le son. Foutu menteur. Il avait dit l'aimer, elle, pas Ondine, elle. Ce rappel blessant de la vérité avait fait monter les larmes à ses yeux. L'amour, c'était une escroquerie.

Son père repassa et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

— _Mon avion décolle en fin de journée. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que ta mère te rejoigne pendant mon mois d'absence ?_

_— Certaine, je vais sans doute accompagner Paul à Palo Alto. On va y rester un long moment. Et personne n'est mort de rester seul quelques semaines._

Rassuré par le mensonge de sa fille, ne prêtant même pas attention à ses yeux suppliants, le docteur Beaufort s'enferma dans sa chambre pour s'offrir quelques heures de sommeil avant son départ pour la Suisse.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle se sentait seule. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'arracha au canapé sur lequel elle végétait et s'étira longuement. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle allait prendre sa voiture et aller chez Paul. Lui faire la surprise. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de décompresser. Décidée, elle se jeta sous la douche et se lava rapidement, avant de choisir avec minutie ses vêtements. Des dessous en dentelle, la plus fine, du fait main de haute qualité, puis une jupe dont Paul raffolait, assortie à une chemisette de saison.

La coiffure lui prit plus de temps. Elle tenait à être parfaite. À être sublime. Grandiose. Et mettre de côté Régis et Ondine. Après tout, le duo qu'elle formait avec Paul était parfaitement rodé. Elle le connaissait par cœur, il l'aimait de tout le sien. Elle aussi. Elle aimait Paul, il était son premier amour et les doutes qu'elle avait ressentis en présence de Régis n'étaient pas dus au parvenu mais plus à une lassitude de la routine qui s'était installée avec son petit ami.

Elle allait le surprendre, pensa-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans sa voiture. Et ils allaient reconstruire quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Comment avait-elle pu penser à le quitter ? Elle se voyait déjà près de lui, serrant contre son sein le corps chaud de son petit ami, de son futur mari. Elle devait commencer à lui parler de mariage, aussi. Sa robe était presque entièrement cousue. Elle avait laissé une légère marge au cas où elle prendrait du poids pour le jour J, mais elle espérait que ça ne tarderait pas à arriver. Kenny serait son témoin. Kenny était aux États-Unis, elle l'avait retrouvé sur Facebook. New York. Quelle chance pour lui. Il y avait la plus prestigieuse de toutes les écoles de mode là-bas.

Paul et lui s'entendraient bien, elle en était sûre. Il faudrait qu'elle les mette en contact. Son ami d'enfance comptait beaucoup pour elle et le perdre de vue avait été un déchirement. Quitter sa Provence natale, immigrer aux États-Unis et ne plus le voir. Ce furent les trois drames de son enfance et à présent, elle avait réussi à surmonter les trois. Elle serra le frein à mains et attrapa son sac dans un petit soupir ravi. Plus que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre Paul.

Le couloir menant à l'appartement de son petit ami était désert. Un parfum de femme flottait et lui serra légèrement le cœur quand elle réalisa que c'était le même que celui qu'Ondine portait puis elle secoua la tête. Hors de question de se laisser miner le moral. Elle avait décidé que la fin de journée serait bonne et elle le serait. Quoiqu'il en coûte.

En toute discrétion, elle glissa la clé dans la serrure, pivota la poignée ronde et pénétra sans un bruit chez Paul. Une légère musique résonnait dans l'appartement et elle secoua la tête avec un sourire. Legend B. Lost In Love. Elle n'était pas sûre que Paul puisse vraiment se concentrer avec cette musique, mais elle en appréciait le rythme. La voix de la chanson murmura sensuellement son seul texte et Aurore s'avança dans le couloir, poussant la porte donnant sur la chambre de Paul.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, elle lâcha son sac, haletant légèrement de ce spectacle répugnant qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, alors qu'une fille, lascive et provocante, dansait sur les hanches de son petit ami. Les yeux clos, l'air extatique, Paul ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait de la compagnie. Le bruit sourd du sac qui tombe sur le sol fut avalé par les basses qui cognaient contre les murs, rythmant avec soin les mouvements du couple qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Elle n'y croyait pas. Pourtant, elle avait beau frotter ses paupières, secouer la tête et se pincer, l'image de son homme avec une autre femme se répandait en elle comme une traînée gelée tandis qu'une aridité certaine envahissait sa gorge sans qu'elle ne pût s'en défaire. Ce n'était pas possible.

Finalement, Paul ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Un quart de seconde, elle se prit à espérer qu'il allait réagir vivement, lui balancer un mensonge ô combien ridicule « chérie, c'est pas ce que tu crois !» mais il n'en fit rien. Il la fixait, laissant l'autre fille continuer sa danse macabre sur ses hanches, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Trop fière pour pleurer de tout son corps devant lui, Aurore se baissa et ramassa aussi dignement que possible son sac, se détourna d'un pas tranquille. Quand la porte claqua, elle se força à s'avancer de la même démarche indifférente, ravalant chacun de ses sanglots avec hargne.

Elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, posa son sac à côté d'elle, glissa la clé dans le démarreur et soupira doucement, avant d'allumer la radio.

Quand le silence qui l'entourait depuis qu'elle avait assisté à cette scène dans cette chambre vola en éclats, son calme apparent explosa aussi, répandant ses larmes, son incompréhension et sa douleur par torrents intarissables. Elle s'apaisa quelques instants, pour prendre son téléphone et appeler Ondine, et ses larmes redoublèrent quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu sa meilleure épaule pour pleurer. Que Régis ne serait pas plus enclin que Misty à l'écouter et qu'elle était seule face au gouffre sans fond se présentait à elle. Seule face à la trahison de Paul. Seule face à une vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, qui était bien trop dure à assumer.

Elle n'avait encore jamais réalisé, auparavant, combien tout perdre pouvait être difficile, combien de larmes elle allait pleurer. Elle pensa à Sacha, regretta plus que jamais ce qu'elle lui avait fait, ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en contemplant son univers imploser sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. Elle se dégoûta profondément. Il était temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose, non ? Qu'elle change. Qu'elle compense.

La trahison de Paul n'avait pas encore de véritable prise sur elle. Cinq années venaient d'être anéanties. Elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'il n'avait jamais été sincère avec elle, qu'Ondine avait eu raison, que Régis avait eu raison, que tout le monde avait eu raison. L'amour rendait vraiment complètement con. Con et aveugle. Con et méchant. Con et affreusement malheureux.

Le contact. Sa ceinture. Le téléphone serré dans sa main. Prendre de la vitesse. Oublier tout ce qui avait eu lieu, toutes les horreurs vécues. Fuir. Partir. Appeler Kenny. Oui, appeler Kenny, il saurait trouver les mots, il saurait la mener vers un rétablissement dont elle avait plus que besoin. Une nouvelle cure de désintox. Non pas pour de la drogue, mais pour tout ce qui avait empoisonné son caractère.

Oui, c'était décidé, elle partait à New York.

* * *

><p>— Et toi, 'Dine, comment ça se passe avec Régis ?<p>

— Il est parfait, rayonna la jeune femme dans un sourire éblouissant.

Sa voix tremblait un peu mais l'émotion de voir Harley partir – comme trop de gens de son entourage – l'étranglait. Il avait réduit ses bagages au maximum, un sac de voyage et une petite mallette qu'Ondine lui avait remise. Son affirmation rebondit sur le regard sceptique de son meilleur ami et elle accentua son sourire.

— Je t'assure, il est parfait. Il est poli, il a de la conversation, il respecte mon vœu de chasteté, on rit autant qu'on se dispute, on partage nos références et la musique qu'on écoute, nos guitares s'accordent bien, en plus. Jouer avec lui c'est un véritable délice, je suis contente près de lui.

Harley ne disait toujours rien. Il ne bougeait pas, gardant son regard sceptique braqué sur elle. Son regard dur était sans nul doute accentué par la pâleur de son teint et Ondine sentit son sourire se transformer. Elle ne mentait même pas et c'était sans doute ça le pire. Elle ne mentait pas.

— Je vais essayer. Je vais vraiment essayer. Je finirai par tomber amoureuse de lui, ou par m'attacher.

— Mais ce n'est pas Sacha.

Le cœur d'Ondine rata un battement quand le son du prénom heurta ses tympans dans une mélancolie doucereuse. Harley avait prononcé la phrase qu'elle-même n'osait pas dessiner sur ses lèvres par peur de ce que ça pourrait signifier. Non, le garçon qui tenait sa main n'était pas celui qu'elle aurait voulu voir pendu à son bras.

Beaucoup lui auraient dit de s'en contenter, que c'était déjà pas mal et dans sa culpabilité, consciente de la chance qu'elle avait eue, elle n'avait expliqué à personne ce qu'elle ressentait encore. Oh elle détestait Sacha. Sans conteste.

Mais elle avait aimé une partie de lui et ce contact, la vibration fébrile qui secouait son corps quand il la contemplait, l'euphorie certaine dans laquelle elle se plongeait avec délectation quand elle lui parlait... Tout ça lui manquait, avec Régis.

Elle avait longuement regardé son reflet. Où étaient donc les étoiles qui s'illuminaient dans ses yeux quand elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sacha ? Ce besoin de se trouver belle, même quand elle ne faisait que l'appeler ? Il n'y avait pas ça.

Elle était certes chanceuse de pouvoir passer des heures entières à discuter simplement avec Régis, elle pouvait se promener avec lui et leurs gestes étaient empreints d'affection. Mais où étaient la passion, l'envie de mordre, cette transe sublime qui la conduisaient à revisiter sans cesse les limites du bonheur ? Elle détourna les yeux et abaissa les paupières, retenant une larme. Régis n'était pas Sacha. Et elle, c'était de Sacha dont elle avait été amoureuse. Elle voulait retrouver cette sensation, la garder, la chérir cette fois, en dépit des peurs qui la hantaient.

En fin de compte, accepter son union avec Régis était la solution de facilité. Pourquoi combattre ses peurs, prendre le risque de retomber amoureuse ? C'était vain, c'était douloureux, c'était périssable. Régis était sa solution de facilité. Cette acceptation avait permis de faire d'une pierre deux coups : elle avait calmé Violette et avait retiré à son cœur le droit d'aimer de nouveau.

Elle n'était pas malheureuse avec Régis. Elle n'était juste pas heureuse non plus. Elle ne se mettait pas à chanter soudainement pour hurler sa joie à la face du monde et ne savourait pas cette plénitude propre aux amoureux. Ce sacrifice valait le coup. Elle n'était pas heureuse, mais elle n'était pas non plus malheureuse et plus jamais elle n'aurait à revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Sacha. Sans conteste, le sacrifice valait le coup. Non ? Son désir de revivre ça n'était qu'un caprice de collégienne et elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre. À présent qu'elle était fiancée.

Harley hocha la tête et sautilla jusqu'à Ondine pour la serrer contre son cœur, remettre en place une mèche de cheveux roux qui avait glissé, dressant un bilan peu glorieux du teint d'Ondine. Elle releva finalement la tête pour lui sourire, fière d'avoir réussi à ne verser aucune larme.

— Tu reviendras ? laissa-t-elle échapper d'une petite voix. Hein, tu reviendras ?

Harley haussa les épaules et modifia sa prise sur ses béquilles, replaçant son sac qui glissait. Il avait orchestré sa fuite avec l'aide de Drew et Flora – son opinion avait un peu changé sur le boudin que son amour de jeunesse avait choisi mais pas trop non plus – et Ondine n'était revenue à Boston que deux jours avant son départ, deux jours avant l'arrivée de ses parents et du retour en charter.

Son départ était bien trop précipité pour qu'il pense à se retourner sur ce qu'il allait laisser derrière lui. Il n'en avait de toute façon nullement le temps. Il fallait qu'il parte. Et qu'il le fasse vite.

— Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu pourras même venir me voir !

Ondine hocha la tête et offrit une dernière étreinte à Harley, ne le lâchant pas immédiatement.

— Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour toi.

— Tu en fais assez. Occupe-toi de toi, un peu. Tu aides Aurore, tu aides Flora, tu aides Max, tu aides Drew, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais pour toi, ma chérie ? Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Tu en as bien assez fait et ton empire ne va pas se gérer tout seul.

— Alors vous avez décidé de tous partir, histoire que je ne sois plus en mesure de vous aider ? C'est ça ?

Harley secoua la tête et se libéra de l'étreinte.

— Gère ta vie. On se reverra. Les vrais amis le restent quoiqu'il advienne, pas vrai ?

Elle eut un hochement de tête durant lequel elle retint une nouvelle fois ses larmes avant de le laisser partir.

Alors qu'il ne se retournait pas, elle se dit que les adieux n'avaient pas été à la hauteur, qu'elle aurait pu faire largement mieux que cette mallette pleine de cash. Elle aurait pu faire mieux, elle aurait dû être à ses côtés, comme avec Drew, pour hurler à l'infamie, pour ne pas laisser ses parents le broyer.

Elle se jura d'être capable de s'imposer avec plus de force, de se ménager du temps et d'écouter le dernier conseil de Harley.

* * *

><p><strong>Allez, on y croit, j'ai bientôt fini cette partie ! J'espère que ce chapitre de retrouvailles avec Tremplin vous a plu !<strong>


	22. XXII

**Playlist :**

**Stay, Hurts**

**Prayer in C, Lily Wood & The Pricks**

**Somebody to die for, Hurts**

**Récidivistes, Kyo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXII<strong>

Ondine leva la tête de son livre, mordillant sa lèvre et contemplant le plafond d'un air penseur qui ne semblait même pas alerter Régis. Il accordait sa guitare, assis au bord du lit, changeant une corde qui lui avait pété entre les doigts et devait souvent rajuster les notes. La chaleur étouffante de l'été distendait les cordes déjà usées.

— Régis ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, alors qu'elle détachait enfin son regard du plafond.

— Je suis en train de lire un livre, là…

— J'ai vu, commenta-t-il en reposant sa guitare avant de se hisser sur le lit pour s'installer à ses côtés.

L'incitant au silence d'un regard dépité, l'héritière se cala dans le creux de son épaule, ignorant son grognement à propos de l'atmosphère pesante. Elle referma le livre, le posa sur la table et reporta son regard sur le plafond, tendant le bras pour en dessiner les imperfections.

— Je suis en train de lire un livre qu'on doit lire pour la rentrée et tu ferais peut-être bien d'en faire autant, Régis Chen.

— Pour quoi faire ? J'ai une super fiancée qui le fait à ma place, rétorqua Régis d'une voix pleine de rire.

En sentant qu'elle dardait sur lui un regard assassin, il s'efforça de retrouver un air mortellement sérieux qui, hélas, ne la trompa pas une seule seconde.

— T'es un imbécile, commenta-t-elle. T'as eu des nouvelles d'Aurore ?

Il haussa les épaules, dans une réponse très évasive, avant de replonger sur sa guitare en tentant de bouger sans déranger l'héritière qui glissait sur son bras.

— Non, aucune. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Qu'elle continue de se détruire dans les bras de Paul Jobbs, c'est pas mon problème.

— Et ça te convient ?

— Quoi donc ?

— De laisser partir la femme que tu aimes, ça te convient ?

Il laissa passer un silence, le temps de réfléchir clairement à la situation. Était-ce réellement ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'avait pas de réponse à apporter à cette question. En fait, il ne saurait même pas dire s'il avait encore des sentiments pour sa complice. Leur méfait s'estompait, apportant au final plus de conséquences positives qu'autre chose. En coupant les ponts avec Aurore, elle avait écarté le seul risque qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. À présent que son complot était sous clés dans son crâne épais, sachant très bien que Lowell ne dirait rien et qu'O'Riley n'en dirait pas plus, il était tranquille, prêt à conduire sa nouvelle vie où elle pourrait le conduire.

Plus que quelques années. Dans quelques années, il pourrait se décharger des Chen Industries sur Ondine et aller réaliser son rêve. Ce leitmotiv semblait s'affadir au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à aimer sa fiancée, qu'il considérait plus comme une amie que jamais. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas le courage de la laisser. On finit par s'habituer à l'absence de surprise d'une vie un peu ennuyante. Et surtout, il finissait par adorer cette fille et l'envie de la trahir s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Finalement, il lâche sa guitare pour glisser son bras sur la hanche d'Ondine, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux dans une attitude un peu possessive.

— J'ai trouvé mieux ailleurs. Le consensus que tu me proposes est autrement plus intéressant que regarder Aurore en aimer un autre qui, soit dit en passant, n'en mérite pas tant.

* * *

><p>Ondine laissa un grognement sourd franchir ses lèvres. Flora leva la tête de ses papiers administratifs, pour lui porter un regard curieux :<p>

— Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— La Troïka dérape encore, affirma-t-elle en contemplant l'écran de son iPad d'un air atterré.

Flora mordilla ses lèvres en contemplant le visage concentré de son amie, ne comprenant pas réellement à quoi elle faisait référence.

— C'est quoi, la Troïka ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Un alcool russe ?

— Vu comment elle chancèle dans ses jugements, c'est pas loin.

Régis laissa échapper un petit ricanement moqueur avant d'éclairer Flora.

— C'est le petit nom que certains économistes donnent au trio formé par la commission européenne, la banque centrale européenne et le fonds monétaire international, affirma-t-il d'une voix un peu supérieure avant de se tourner vers Ondine. Je ne savais pas que tu utilisais le vocabulaire de ces économistes ratés qui se veulent d'une hétérodoxie stupide et suicidaire.

Sans se vexer, la future PDG se para d'un large sourire.

— Quitte à embrasser leurs idéaux, autant adopter leur vocabulaire.

S'étouffant dans son café, Régis toussota, son visage virant au rouge tant il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et Flora contempla ses deux amis sans vraiment comprendre.

Depuis qu'Ondine avait enfin pris au sérieux sa future place de PDG, les dialogues qui se jouaient entre les fiancés avaient des allures de journal financier et elle peinait à suivre, se disant qu'elle était sans nul doute totalement en retard sur eux. Si Max semblait comprendre et ne pas émettre le moindre jugement – c'était suffisamment rare pour être noté – ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune apprentie chanteuse. Elle tenta tout de même de comprendre le coassement indigné de Régis.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu adhères une seule seconde à ce tissu d'inepties ?

— Eh bien si.

Ondine avait pris la mouche et Flora esquissa une grimace. L'héritière allait encore être insupportable.

— Il y a une école française qui mérite qu'on se penche dessus, la Théorie de la Régulation. Et–

— Ce sont des communistes, s'indigna Régis en pâlissant. Ils sont rouges ! Tu ne PEUX PAS, en tant que chef d'entreprise, épouser de telles convictions ! Ça nous conduirait à la ruine.

D'un petit rire amusé, Ondine balaya de la main ces arguments.

— Mais non, ils ne sont pas communistes. Si tu prenais la peine de t'éloigner du petit monde étriqué que les profs dressent autour de nous, tu verrais qu'il y a plein d'autres théories dont certaines ne sont pas si bêtes. Le monde économique ne se divise pas entre les bons libéraux et les méchants communistes. Toi qui m'as fait découvrir la musique acousmatique, je pensais que tu serais plus ouvert.

— S'ouvrir sur l'art, c'est une chose, mais se laisser convaincre du bien-fondé de l'interventionnisme étatique outrancier en est une autre. Les marchés n'ont pas besoin de tout ça, ils s'autorégulent parfaitement ! Le petit disfonctionnement de 2007 mettra juste un peu de temps à se résorber mais si les États continuent à se restreindre sur les dépenses–

— La crise des _subprimes_ n'est certainement pas un simple petit disfonctionnement. C'est la preuve même que le capitalisme tout entier se barre en sucette !

Régis laissa un petit jappement sortir de sa gorge, croisant les bras, fronçant les sourcils. Flora ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient, mais elle se tassa davantage encore sur sa chaise, devinant à travers les mots d'Ondine que son amie était peut-être plus proche du communisme qu'il n'y paraissait. La chanteuse réprima un frisson. Les idéologies marxistes lui faisaient peur.

— Le retournement du marché était parfaitement imprévisible. C'est une friction exogène, personne ne pouvait deviner que–

— Pourtant, eux, dit-elle en désignant un livre au titre obscur, ils l'avaient prévu ! Et personne ne les a écoutés !

— STOP ! hurla Flora. Je crie grâce ! Vous m'énervez avec votre économie obscure !

— C'est vrai, argua Max, que vous n'êtes pas seuls et que vos argumentations respectives peuvent paraître retorses pour quiconque n'y entendant rien. Toutefois, je pense que–

— NON, TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE TOI AUSSI ! Je m'en fous de ce que vous pensez ! Ici, vous êtes dans MON CAFÉ SPÉCIALISÉ DANS LA MUSIQUE, PAS DANS LA SPÉCULATION FINANCIÈRE. Si vous voulez vous engueuler à propos de la façon dont les états gèrent ou ne gèrent pas la crise, allez le faire ailleurs, par pitié ! C'est suffisamment dur de lancer une affaire, sans que vous ne soyez en train de vous disputer à côté !

Finalement, le silence retomba et chacun retourna dans son monde et Flora, un sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres, recommença à écouter les démos qu'elle avait reçues.

Le concept était simple : le café qu'elle gérait se faisait une fierté d'être spécialisé dans la musique. Selon des semaines à thème, Flora contactait des groupes pour qu'ils viennent se produire sur la scène aménagée, en espérant finir par attirer des producteurs qui pourraient dévoiler les prochains talents de la musique. Elle était fière de travailler ici même si ça ne marchait pas encore assez pour être rentable.

Ondine disait qu'elle se foutait des pertes qu'engendrait le café. Qu'il finirait bien par marcher et que le profit n'était nullement la priorité de cette activité. La Waters en générait assez avec ses autres filiales et c'était une des rares entreprises à ne pas trop souffrir de la crise, notamment parce qu'elle avait su se diversifier bien avant que se profile ce micmac économique et financier.

Pour donner bonne conscience à ses actionnaires – ou plus probablement pour se donner bonne conscience à elle-même – elle ordonnait la création d'emplois, rognant sur les dividendes des vieux en costume qui siégeaient avec elle. Elle ignorait la grogne constante qui charriait des discours de vendettas. D'un rire amusé, elle avait affirmé qu'on pouvait vivre avec mille dollars seulement et que la fortune qu'ils accumulaient était suffisante pour éponger les pertes – quoiqu'il s'agisse plutôt de non-profit – qu'engendraient les nouvelles embauches. Créer de l'emploi, et donc de la demande, lui paraissait bien plus stimulant. Et des études montraient que ses employés n'avaient pas eu à souffrir d'une baisse de niveau de vie depuis 2008. Toutes les entreprises ne pouvaient pas se vanter d'une telle chose.

Alors Flora ne répliquait rien. Elle n'entendait rien du tout à ce marasme économique, n'avait pas envie de comprendre et préférait se dire que tout ça était bien trop complexe pour qu'elle puisse s'y pencher. L'économie était une discipline tellement retorse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on pouvait se passionner pour ça.

Elle prenait quelques cours de gestion, le soir, épaulée par Max quand il avait le temps en sortant de la fac. La fac. Il y était enfin et sur le visage de son petit frère, un bonheur permanent brillait. Il regardait souvent Ondine avec un mélange de respect et d'admiration qui était criant de reconnaissance. Ça y était. Il avait accompli son rêve.

La serveuse voyait aussi les regards que Max portait à Lucy, cette sorte de résignation contrariée. Il était amoureux et sans illusions. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui jeter la pierre, c'était pour lui sans espoir.

Dans un nouveau sourire, elle cocha sur son planning le vendredi suivant qui serait occupé par le groupe, quand un cri soudain la fit se tendre et sursauter. Elle jeta un regard alarmé à Ondine qui avait pâli, lançant un regard incrédule à son ordinateur.

— Que se passe-t-il ? pressa Régis d'une voix inquiète.

— Je… Steven Jobbs, cofondateur d'Apple, est décédé des suites de sa maladie aujourd'hui, dans sa maison de Palo Alto. Reggie…

Ondine leva la tête, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux, puis elle se leva d'un bond, se jetant sur son téléphone, à la recherche d'un numéro. Sans prendre le temps de s'expliquer auprès des autres, elle guetta la sonnerie, puis affirma d'une voix sonore :

— J'arrive. Tiens bon.

* * *

><p>Quand le battant s'écarta et qu'Ondine contempla les traits brouillés de Reggie, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de monter à ses yeux. Incapable de se retenir, elle se jeta dans ses bras en refoulant un hoquet de tristesse et le serra contre elle avec force, alors qu'il restait hébété, ailleurs, un peu hagard. Il ne devait pas encore réaliser. Elle-même avait eu du mal à encaisser le décès de son propre père.<p>

Elle caressa longuement les cheveux emmêlés, sur le pas de la porte, n'osant rien dire par peur d'être déplacée. Les secondes s'égrenaient lentement et elle eut un coup au cœur en sentant un sanglot secouer les épaules de ce garçon qu'elle avait toujours pensé si fort. Malgré elle, elle ne put retenir les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues, mouillant le tee-shirt sale de Reggie.

Elle savait.

Elle savait ce qu'on ressentait dans ce moment, celui où on perd plus qu'un proche ou un ami, une part de soi. Elle savait les regrets qui attrapaient la gorge et serraient tant qu'ils le pouvaient, jusqu'à faire suffoquer d'horreur. Elle savait tout de l'absence qui courait le long de la peau, exacerbant le manque, les peurs. On ne réalisait pas combien les gens étaient mortels. On ne s'en rendait compte que trop tard. Hélas, mille fois hélas, on ne retirait pas aux gens le droit de mourir quand on s'attachait à eux, c'étaient eux qui s'accordaient le droit de rendre triste.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, dans l'espoir de trouver une parole réconfortante. La referma aussi sec, sachant très bien que rien ne pourrait consoler son ami, qui avait perdu un père.

— J'aurais eu tant de choses à lui dire…

Ces paroles n'auraient jamais le bon auditeur. Tous ces mots étaient perdus à jamais. Ondine secoua la tête et s'écarta de l'étreinte de Reggie, passant une main sur son visage pour recueillir quelques larmes, noter les joues mal rasées. Sa voix se fit murmure pour convaincre Reggie de se détourner, de s'installer sur le canapé. Elle contempla le vaste hall de la maison, sans suivre son ami qui s'installait dans la pièce à gauche qui s'avérait être une cuisine où trônait, dans l'évier, une pile de vaisselle sale. La décoration était spartiate, le carrelage et les meubles un peu défoncés. Ondine grimaça légèrement. Autrefois, elle aurait considéré cet endroit comme un taudis.

— Je lui en voulais tellement que j'ai refusé d'écouter ceux qui le disaient en train de m… mourir… J'ai été tellement bête…

Seul le silence, pesant et pourtant salvateur, lui répondit. La jeune femme ne savait que dire. Elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour le réconforter : son père à elle était mort soudainement, sans qu'elle n'eût pu le voir s'éteindre. Elle pensa à Sacha, se disant que lui aurait été le mieux placé pour réconforter Reggie, s'il n'avait pas disparu sans laisser la moindre trace.

— Le Tremplin a commencé, chuchota Reggie d'une voix brisée. J'ai pas eu le courage de m'y rendre.

Ondine poussa un soupir avant de s'avancer, tirant une chaise pour pouvoir s'y installer et poser ses mains sur celles, tremblantes, de son vieil ami.

— Je suis sûre qu'ils comprennent.

— Bien sûr. Ils me soutiennent tous, du premier au dernier. Ils sont presque trop bien pour moi.

Ondine ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, pour invectiver Reggie, le convaincre qu'il se trompait. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette émotion, l'impression d'avoir tout raté, de n'être rien de plus qu'une épine dans le pied de ses amis, beaucoup trop extraordinaires pour qu'elle soit digne d'eux. Oh, comme elle comprenait Reggie. Elle serra les doigts du nouvel orphelin, sans mot dire. De toute façon, rien ne saurait le persuader qu'il se trompait, qu'il était quelqu'un de juste, également.

Et le silence n'était pas mieux. Cependant, le bercer de paroles creuses était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'il s'apaise, qu'il cesse d'y penser, qu'il mette en fond ses noires idées pour parler d'autre chose, n'oubliant pas mais souhaitant alléger la discussion.

— La première chose que j'ai pensé quand j'ai appris sa… ça, c'est qu'il avait mal choisi son moment. Qu'il aurait pu attendre quelques mois que je revienne triomphant du Tremplin. Je me dégoûte.

Oui, c'était écœurant comme pensée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle-même avait éprouvé une colère toute similaire envers son père, quand elle avait compris que son avenir avait basculé. Elle était même prête à parier qu'elle était la seule à qui Reggie avait confessé cette vérité. Elle était trop sale pour être avouée à des amis de si courte date.

— Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, soupira Reggie après le long silence durant lequel il avait apaisé ses larmes, on a de gros problèmes à régler dans le groupe… C'est pas vraiment le moment mais Posipi et Negapi ont décidé de se battre pour une fille.

Ondine haussa des sourcils étonnés en reposant le cadre où trônait une photo du groupe de Reggie. Le jeune orphelin la contempla dans un sourire douloureux.

— La seule raison qui peut amener deux frères à se battre si violemment, c'est bien une fille.

Le rire sans joie força Ondine à comprendre la tension qui devait régner dans l'appartement. Déjà Reggie reprenait :

— C'est triste que deux personnes si proches en viennent à se crêper le chignon pour une nana. Faut dire qu'ils étaient déjà en compétition l'un avec l'autre. Et Negapi n'a pas vraiment supporté de voir qu'il se faisait une nouvelle fois supplanter, et sur ce sujet-là. Mais Érika est tombée amoureuse de Peter, pas de Nicholas. Ça fout une merde pas possible.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et sembla se pencher plus en détails sur ses pensées, laissant Ondine réfléchir de son côté. Les filles. C'était ça, aussi, qui avait divisé Sacha et Régis dans une époque lointaine. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son ami d'enfance avait raison. C'était stupide de se disputer pour une chose pareille. Son cœur se serra de nouveau quand une image d'Aurore lui revint à l'esprit.

— Je ne veux pas me faire l'avocat du diable, mais c'est vrai que ça doit être frustrant d'être sans cesse dans l'ombre de quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'adorer. Être le frère ou l'ami de quelqu'un qui prend toute la place, c'est…

— Bien sûr que c'est difficile, explosa Reggie, je l'ai vécu aussi ! Je sais ce que c'est de voir la femme qu'on aime dans les bras d'un autre, pire d'un de tes proches ! Mais quand on a un minimum de maturité, on sait réfréner sa jalousie, prendre sur soi et féliciter chaleureusement le couple. La vie est injuste et l'amour l'est encore plus. Souvent, tu penses qu'une personne est faite pour toi et tu en viens à découvrir qu'elle est faite pour quelqu'un d'autre. Érika et Posipi sont merveilleusement bien ensemble, ils respirent le bonheur le plus total. Moi je m'en mêle pas, ces gamineries me concernent pas. Mais il y a tellement plus grave dans la vie ! Putain, mon père est mort et… Mon père est mort… Putain, je réalise pas.

De nouvelles larmes montèrent à ses yeux et Ondine passa une main dans son dos, ne réalisant pas vraiment combien ce geste était douloureux pour Reggie.

— Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il aura fallu ce drame pour que tu poses de nouveau tes yeux sur moi et je m'en veux d'en être heureux, alors que… alors…

— Je suis…

Elle retira lentement sa main en avalant le reste de sa phrase.

— Désolée ? proposa-t-il.

Un ricanement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il essuyait ses yeux d'un revers de mains.

— Ondine, je dois te parler d'un truc. J'avais promis que je ne le ferai pas, mais les circonstances ont changé. La vie est trop courte. Je ne lui pourrirai pas le moral à lui, mais à toi… Toi, je m'en fous. Considère ça comme une vengeance ou un coup de main si tu le veux, mais… Sacha est ici. Avec moi.

— Quoi ?

Elle papillonna des cils, un peu dans la lune, comme si les mots n'avaient pas de prise sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réellement appréhender la nouvelle que son ami enchaînait.

— Y en a marre de vos conneries, à vous deux, aussi. Quand c'est que tu vas comprendre qu'Aurore t'a monté une putain de baraque et que Sacha n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ? T'as de la chance que je sois seul, sinon, Richie t'aurait arraché les yeux, juste pour avoir eu le culot de penser que Sacha entraînait les autres dans sa chute ! Quand il tombe, il tombe seul ! Aurore est une pute, elle a toujours été jalouse de toi, merde, elle sort avec mon frangin, c'est bien la preuve que c'est pas une fille bien.

— J'te crois pas. Aurore… Elle ne peut pas avoir…

— Menti ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Si Negapi et Posipi se comportent comme deux gros crétins, tu fais pareil avec Sacha.

— Il a fui ! C'est bien la preuve qu'il est coupable !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la mauvaise foi évidente qui émanait d'Ondine.

— C'est surtout la preuve qu'il souffrait, qu'il avait mal de voir la femme qu'il aime et sa meilleure amie l'arroser de haine, alors qu'il est innocent. Ondine, tu crois fermement en la notion de justice, je le sais. Ce que tu as fait à Sacha n'était pas juste. Tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu ne lui as même pas laissé l'occasion de se justifier et tu l'as posé en coupable. Et si c'est la seule influence qu'a ce maudit Chen sur toi, alors tu me déçois. À l'époque où on se fréquentait, tu valais mieux que ça.

Les mots de Reggie étaient comme des coups de poignard dans son cœur, elle ne put déglutir et laissa ses yeux se brouiller de larmes. L'aîné des Jobbs avait toujours été un ami précieux, un confident. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser la moindre défense qu'il continuait déjà.

— Il m'a tout raconté. Tout. Votre histoire, vos disputes, son bonheur quand il était avec toi, la façon dont tu éclipsais le monde… Puis la chute aux Enfers, votre rencontre au Boston Common, les adieux. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu fais autour de toi.

Le souffle coupé, Ondine chancela, retomba dans le canapé, alors que son air perdu ne semblait pas apaiser Reggie et au contraire, l'agacer encore plus. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Les mots de son ami faisaient écho aux paroles d'Aurore. Elle revoyait sa meilleure amie en pleurs, lui jetant au visage des phrases dont l'acidité n'avait pas encore fini de ronger son cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de se battre, de se défendre et elle accusait le coup comme elle le pouvait.

— C'est dur d'être amoureux de toi, parfois. Tu es trop libre et en même temps tellement prisonnière de tes sentiments. C'est peut-être trop facile de rejeter l'entière responsabilité sur Sacha, il n'est pas responsable de tout. C'est plus difficile de reconnaître qu'on a tort plutôt que de faire savoir qu'on avait raison. Mais il n'a jamais été celui que tu penses. Il était sincère avec toi, quand il te disait que tu es exaspérante, quand il disait qu'il–

— Mais il ne disait rien ! gronda-t-elle, trouvant enfin la force de réagir. Rien ! Alors oui, peut-être, effectivement, qu'il n'a rien fait, que Forrest disait vrai et qu'il faisait tout pour bouter Gelardan en-dehors de Palette, mais qui dois-je croire alors ? Ma meilleure amie qui ne m'a jamais rien caché ? Ou cet homme qui me déteste ?

Reggie fronça les sourcils et se détourna pour fouiller dans la commode, à la recherche d'un objet qu'il savait être dans le coin. Le bazar qui régnait dans l'appartement laissait bien pressentir que personne ne se donnait plus la peine de faire le ménage. Le stress du Tremplin Indigo, sans le moindre doute. Ondine sembla seulement réaliser que si Sacha vivait ici, alors il participait au Tremplin Indigo. Une frustration nouvelle l'envahit, alors qu'elle se sentait toujours prisonnière dans sa peau d'héritière trop serrée pour elle. Reggie avait raison, au moins sur un point : elle était tout autant otage de sa condition de richissime PDG de la Waters Corp. que ne l'était Sacha de Palette. Et, soupira-t-elle intérieurement, de l'image dans laquelle elle l'avait enfermé.

Après tout, si Aurore avait réussi à lui mentir toutes ces années sur le malaise qu'elle éprouvait à être amie avec elle, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas pu mentir à propos de Sacha ? Une partie d'elle repoussa cette idée. Non, Aurore avait menti sur son malaise uniquement pour son bien. C'étaient de pieux mensonges, même si elle aurait mieux fait d'en parler, son intention n'avait jamais été de la blesser. Jamais son ex meilleure amie n'aurait pu lui faire sciemment du mal.

— Je l'ai ! s'exclama Reggie en brandissant un cahier à la couverture en cuir qu'Ondine aurait pu reconnaître entre milles.

Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu, mais elle savait d'instinct ce que contenait ce cahier. C'était en tous points un objet qui aurait pu appartenir à Sacha. Elle déglutit. Son carnet de chansons. C'était forcément ça. Elle l'attrapa au vol et il se rassit, les coudes posés sur les genoux, ne lâchant pas Ondine des yeux.

— Garde-le. Lis ce qu'il contient. Et si, après ça, tu es toujours persuadée qu'il te détestait, alors, ma pauvre, je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

— C'est juste que–

— La ferme, grogna Reggie. Juste ferme-la. Pourquoi tout tourne encore autour de toi ? Tu ne voudrais pas, juste pour une fois, arrêter d'occuper le devant de la scène et me laisser écumer mon chagrin sans avoir à gérer tes problèmes en plus ?

Le choc. La honte. Ondine mordilla légèrement ses lèvres en rangeant le carnet dans son sac à mains, par réflexe. Elle ferma fortement les paupières pour tenter de tarir les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre.

Tout était trop. Trop d'aigreur dans la voix de Reggie, trop d'informations à assimiler et la honte qui l'assaillait ne l'empêchait pas de se plonger dans les révélations que lui avait fait son ami.

Aurore n'aurait jamais fait ça. Régis n'aurait jamais fait ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Reggie s'est nécessairement laissé endoctriné par Sacha qui… Sacha était ici. Elle pâlit brutalement. Sacha était ici. Il vivait au quotidien dans cet appartement, foulait probablement le sol qu'elle-même touchait. Sa respiration s'enraya. Sacha était ici. Il n'avait pas renoncé au Tremplin Indigo.

Elle n'avait qu'à peine conscience que Reggie gardait ses yeux sur elle pour évaluer ses réactions. Elle peinait à faire surface de la découverte qui venait de la frapper : Régis était au courant de la présence de Sacha à Los Angeles. Ça expliquait pourquoi il était si anxieux quand ils s'y attardaient tous deux, pourquoi il grimaçait à chaque fois qu'on faisait mention du Tremplin Indigo.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? ricana Reggie. Je n'étais pas là, voilà pourquoi. J'avais la tête dans la préparation de l'Indigo, dans l'organisation d'une colocation très nombreuse. J'ai essayé pendant des années d'avoir une vie loin de toi. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir réussi. Ni d'avoir mes propres problèmes.

Effectivement, elle ne pouvait pas. Mais elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là pour la mettre en garde, pour l'avertir de ce piège dans lequel elle avait foncé tête baissée. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que certains l'avaient mise en garde et qu'elle avait préféré ignorer ces voix sages. Jacky, Drew, Harley… Elle s'était dit que si Flora y croyait, il n'y avait pas de raison de douter.

En fait, elle était égoïste. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que le père de son ami était mort, elle espérait s'épancher sur ses soucis plutôt qu'apporter un réconfort inutile à un ami endeuillé. Il était évident que les mots qu'elle pourrait lui prodiguer n'effaceraient rien du chagrin qu'il ressentait. Mais elle n'avait même pas le mérite d'essayer. Honte à elle.

Ses yeux vagabondaient partout, effleuraient les objets et elle s'entendit demander à Reggie comment il arrivait à vivre dans de telles conditions, au lieu de prononcer quoique ce soit pour apporter un soutien à son ami.

N'importe quel moyen était bon pour se détacher des objets qui semblaient rayonner de la présence de son amour – ex amour – dans cet appartement. Le chandail élimé qui pendait mollement sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, pourrait lui appartenir, tout comme le vase ébréché qui prenait la poussière en haut d'un buffet bancal.

— Ce n'est pas facile.

C'était le premier sourire qui vibrait dans la voix de Reggie depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Penser à autre chose semblait lui faire un peu de bien. Finalement, sa phrase était peut-être la bonne. Ondine lâcha des yeux le chandail élimé, enfin, pour se concentrer sur son ami qui continuait.

— Je ne pensais pas que vivre dans la pauvreté serait si difficile. Je veux dire… À Boston, je me pensais pauvre, mais c'était rien comparé à ce qu'on vit ici. J'avais un pécule, mais je commence à rogner dessus. Les meubles, la vie, l'inscription à l'Indigo… Et comme je ne sais rien faire d'autre que chanter…

— Tu exagères, commenta Ondine.

— Même pas. Je suis l'un des seuls à ne pas travailler. J'envisage de me trouver un boulot d'écrivain public. Mais malgré la galère, on passe de très bons moments. Sans eux…

De nouvelles larmes montèrent à ses yeux, et il les chassa d'un mouvement de tête agacé, détournant le regard, fixant un coin de plafond immaculé dans un sursaut de fierté. Ondine posa une main sur son bras, espérant attirer de nouveau son attention.

— Si tu veux, je peux–

— Non, Ondine. Je ne veux pas. Les pistons et les passe-droits, j'en ai assez. Je veux me prouver quelque chose. J'en ai besoin. Même si… Même s'il ne peut plus me voir…

La voix de Reggie se brisa et l'héritière Waters hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne pourrait pas en profiter. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il valait dans d'autres domaines que la musique, mais elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait lui trouver un poste bien payé. Quitte à connaître les bonnes personnes, autant en profiter, non ?

Puis elle esquissa un sourire. Il allait mieux que ce qu'elle pensait, en fin de compte. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, mais Reggie la devança :

— Pars, maintenant. Ils vont rentrer et… Dans l'absolu, je ne veux surtout pas que tu croises Sacha.

* * *

><p>Elle avait attendu, une heure, peut-être deux, tapie dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, guettant les allées et venues et sentant son cœur palpiter à chaque fois qu'une voiture se garait devant la petite maison où vivait Reggie et ses colocataires. L'appel avait été irrésistible. Si elle ne se sentait pas de lui parler et avait faussé compagnie à son ami pour éviter la confrontation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'assurer de ses yeux que Sacha était bel et bien là.<p>

Les mégots de cigarette s'entassaient à ses pieds et toute sa manucure était à refaire, tellement elle avait gratté son vernis, impatiente. Impatiente et anxieuse. Le revoir, même de loin, allait être un supplice. Ce battement sourd de son cœur, elle l'avait attendu pendant des mois entiers, depuis que Harley était parti, qu'il lui avait dit que pour elle rien ne remplacerait Sacha. Cette attente fébrile en était la preuve. Il pouvait apparaître à n'importe quel moment, elle ne savait même pas s'il avait une nouvelle petite amie. Elle espérait que non, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Quand un van se gara, que le conducteur coupa le contact, elle se dissimula un peu mieux et déglutit. S'appuyant contre le mur, elle eut un coup au cœur en reconnaissant les membres du groupe de Reggie, quand elle vit Richie sortir en plaisantant avec une fille qui était au bras de Posipi — si elle en croyait les informations données par Reggie, il s'agissait d'Érika – puis sa respiration se coupa quand elle vit Sacha descendre du côté conducteur, se faisant vanner par – par tous les dieux ! – Clarence Borgman, son garagiste à Los Angeles. Si elle ne fit qu'apercevoir le second, qui riait aux éclats, elle laissa son regard se promener vers Sacha qui tournait la tête vers la voiture qu'elle avait garée de l'autre côté. Elle le vit pincer les lèvres, son regard était impossible à distinguer de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur la voiture pendant quelques secondes encore et elle entendit clairement les mots qu'il échangeait avec Clarence Borgman :

— Chaton, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu te mets à mater les bagnoles ?

— Hein ? Non, non, pas du tout, j'ai cru que… Laisse tomber, va.

— Ramène ton cul, on va fêter nos qualifs !

Il sourit et se détourna de la voiture, alors qu'Ondine se serrait davantage encore contre le mur. Elle se laissa finalement glisser contre, trop perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Sacha ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'elle avait connu à l'école de musique. Il semblait encore plus lui-même qu'à l'époque. Style vestimentaire différent, l'air heureux de quelqu'un qui peut enfin s'épanouir pleinement, cette entrevue lui avait coupé le souffle. Et si sa vue ne lui avait pas joué de tours, elle l'avait un peu marqué, il s'imprégnait d'elle. Son cœur s'affola un peu plus.

Il était beau. Elle ne put retenir un sourire douloureux en se relevant, prête à repartir. Elle en avait vu assez. Elle avait assez souffert. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait qu'aperçu de loin, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais pu se remettre d'une confrontation. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids, à cause d'une trop grande immobilité – ça ne pouvait être l'émotion, n'est-ce pas ? – et elle se retrouva à terre, la respiration sifflante.

Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que le revoir, l'apercevoir au loin rendrait sa vision si floue. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle resta là, à tenter de stopper les tremblements de ses jambes et le flot de regrets suffocants qui s'emparaient de son cœur pour l'enserrer dans un étau de glace. La tête dans les genoux, elle essayait de faire refluer le chagrin qui montait en elle.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte de derrière s'ouvrir, ni les pas qui résonnèrent pourtant. Donc, elle sursauta violemment :

— Bienvenue à Hollywood, Ondine Waters.

* * *

><p>— Elle a l'air bien, avec toi.<p>

Le constat avait jailli de sa bouche sans amertume, mais Régis sentait que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Sa main droite serrait convulsivement son pantalon, sans qu'il ne parvienne à se détendre. Quand Ondine était partie en urgence en direction de Los Angeles, il avait eu son premier coup au cœur. Elle allait voir Reggie, le soutenir dans ce drame qui allait profondément bouleverser sa vie et il l'avait laissée filer, en dépit des risques que ça comprenait.

À dire vrai, il avait tout oublié de Sacha. Ces derniers mois s'étaient déroulés loin de toute référence à lui et il n'y pensait plus, il avait occulté jusqu'au plus petit détail de celui qui fut son meilleur ami.

L'université, le rallye, Ondine, la France, Flora et son café, il avait eu matière à s'occuper l'esprit. Surtout avec le dernier. Il avait enfin une excuse valable pour mettre les deux pieds dans le monde de la musique. Pas de culpabilité, puisque ce café était un petit bout de la Waters Corp. C'était ainsi qu'il avait présenté les choses à ses parents, qui avaient été ravis de constater qu'il avait enfin délaissé ce qu'ils considéraient être une activité infâme au profit de son avenir. Ils avaient vu d'un bon œil la coopération nouvelle qu'il y avait entre Ondine et lui. Il passait plus de temps chez les Waters que chez ses parents et il avait pris goût à cette liberté aussi bienvenue que grisante.

Il n'avait pas escompté se retrouver face à Aurore, encore moins aux bras d'un garçon qui la regardait avec des yeux morts d'amour.

Sauf que New York lui tendait les bras et que son avion avait atterri plus tôt que prévu. Il avait donc foncé jusqu'à Juilliard, réalisant que les portes ouvertes se déroulaient précisément cette semaine-là. En sortant de l'université, la tête pleine de rêves inaccessibles, il avait percuté un jeune couple. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand la fille avait grogné un « Putain, Régis, fais attention ! ».

Émergeant de son semi rêve, Régis n'avait su quoi répliquer, clignant stupidement les yeux, désemparé par cette présence qui jaillissait dans sa vie alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Était-ce une bénédiction ou la pire chose qu'il pût arriver ? Le garçon qui accompagnait Aurore pensa que l'autre jeune homme était bouche bée de croiser Aurore au bras de quelqu'un et l'avait entraîné moins de gré que de force, babillant joyeusement avec une copie de cet accent français qui avait longtemps peuplé les rêves les plus indécents de Régis. Étaient-ce les mangeurs de grenouille qui étaient si bavards ? Pourtant Régis ne se souvenait pas que ce défaut avait été décrit par ses anciens comparses d'Oxford.

Traîné à travers toute la ville, il s'était retrouvé contraint de partager la table d'Aurore et Kenny, qui était donc son ami d'enfance, celui qui l'appelait Frisouille. Ce garçon occupait toute la place. Toute la conversation. Régis n'avait qu'à hocher la tête de temps en temps, observant Aurore, détaillant son visage. Quelque chose au fond des yeux de la jeune femme avait changé, serrant le cœur du parvenu qui avait espéré qu'elle resterait fidèle à elle-même quoiqu'il en coûte. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, elle avait dans son allure une sorte de douleur, comme une blessure qui ne guérit pas.

Oh, bien entendu, quiconque connaissait Aurore seulement de vue aurait pu passer à côté du changement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Régis qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre, il en était amoureux. Malgré tout, malgré le temps, son cœur s'épanchait toujours pour elle. Et c'était pour ça d'ailleurs, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Contrairement aux idées reçues, l'amour n'avait jamais le pardon facile. C'était une chose d'être amoureux sans retour. C'était triste, mais ça arrivait plus fréquemment que l'amour partagé. Ce qui était abject, c'était de donner de l'espoir à quelqu'un et le lui retirer sans plus de cérémonie.

Incapable de soutenir le regard de Régis, Aurore s'était levée, dans le but d'aller se repoudrer le nez. Dès qu'elle avait disparu de leur champ de vision, Kenny avait perdu son sourire et s'était débarrassé des faux-semblants. Avant ça, Régis pensait juste que c'était un imbécile. À présent, il était nerveux.

Et le constat qui avait jailli de sa bouche, s'il était dépourvu d'amertume, ne l'était d'un certain malaise. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer que Kenny, comme lui, était fou d'Aurore ?

— Pas facile de passer après « ceux de Boston ».

Le sourire de Kenny était presqu'aussi faux que celui de Régis. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils sans prendre la peine de relever le reproche pourtant peu habile. Le café laissait un goût étrange sur ses lèvres.

Un nouveau silence s'élargit entre eux, creusant comme un sillon entre passé et présent. Un rire sardonique échappa à Kenny.

— Ceci dit, il ne me sera pas difficile de la rendre plus heureuse que vous ne l'avez jamais fait.

— Certaines de ses peines sont amplement méritées, contre-attaqua Régis avec un geste de la main. Parfois, ce n'est que justice cosmique.

— Elle te manquait ?

— Pas du tout.

La réponse franche surgit, surprenant les deux garçons. Le constat était d'autant plus rude pour Régis qu'il s'apercevait qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Cependant, il avait été tellement occupé, qu'il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec ses pensées. Sans cesse sollicité, l'esprit à mille à l'heure, il avait l'impression d'avoir plus évolué sans Aurore qu'avec elle.

Elle lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Uniquement tourné vers elle auparavant, il avait oublié de vivre pour lui. Ondine avait cet avantage qu'elle ne le forçait à rien. Il ne faisait que s'il avait envie, et depuis qu'ils avaient sorti la Française de leurs vies, il lui semblait n'avoir cessé d'avoir envie. Si Aurore envoûtait, Ondine motivait. La nuance était flagrante. Bien entendu, si Aurore l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait senti son cœur s'envoler.

Il résista à l'envie de se justifier et avala une gorgée de café. Kenny éclata de rire et perdit son air revêche.

— Je ne suis pas avec elle, à mon grand regret, avoua-t-il avec un sourire canaille. Je la connais, ma Frisouille. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit à propos de Boston.

— C'est pour ça que tu fais en sorte de nous mettre mal à l'aise ?

— Évidemment, c'était le seul moyen pour enfin rencontrer le fameux Régis Chen.

Kenny avait encore un soupçon d'accent français dans la voix. Il traînait sur quelques mots, çà et là, c'était presque inaudible, mais Régis avait toujours eu l'oreille musicale.

— Que veux-tu savoir ? capitula le parvenu, soudainement las de ce jeu.

Il voulait que tout ça finisse vite. Il voulait retourner dans son jet pour pouvoir se laisser happer dans ses regrets et dans cette vie qu'il n'aura jamais. Kenny repoussa sa tasse et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Des explications. _Complices _? Sacha, Misty…

Régis grogna. Ses bras croisés sur son torse, son regard qui s'était fait dur, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de tout ça.

Pourtant, il se contenta de soupirer et de faire signe au serveur, pour remettre ça. Il savait que c'était très grossier de faire ça mais le serveur ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et resservit toute la tablée, jetant un regard inquisiteur à la chaise vide d'Aurore.

— C'était la pire erreur de nos vies. Pour résumer l'affaire, j'ai trahi mon meilleur ami parce qu'il était amoureux de ma fiancée.

Sans laisser à Kenny le temps d'une réaction, Régis posa ses coudes sur la table, frottant son visage dans ses mains. Formulé ainsi, c'était encore plus pathétique.

— Il va falloir que tu développes un peu plus. Aurore en parle comme une sorte de mission sacrée.

— On s'était complètement monté la tête, elle et moi, concéda le bostonien d'une voix amère. Retracer toute cette histoire va être long et elle ne sortira pas des toilettes avant que je ne sois parti.

— Tu marques un point.

Ils laissèrent s'installer un petit silence et ce fut au tour de Kenny de se fendre d'un soupir déchirant. Il attrapa un bout de papier dans son sac et nota quelque chose dessus, avant de le tendre à Régis qui s'en empara sans comprendre.

— C'est mon adresse MSN. Je vais me lever pour aller voir si tout va bien. Je suppose que tu vas en profiter pour te faire la belle et j'ai envie d'avoir mes explications. Contacte-moi.

Le bostonien hocha la tête doucement et attendit que Kenny se soit évaporé dans les sanitaires pour se lever, régler l'addition et décamper sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Devant elle se tenait Sacha, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'un jeans trop large qui tombait sur ses hanches et sur ses chaussures aux lacets dépareillés. Elle ne sut que dire quand la flamme de son briquet illumina son visage, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il portait un piercing. Elle ne put pas plus parler quand il s'approcha d'elle d'un peu plus près. Face à elle, il recrachait doucement la fumée d'une cigarette, alors qu'elle était toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.<p>

— Je savais que tu étais là. Dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur ta _foutue_ bagnole. Je fume dehors parce qu'Erika n'aime pas l'odeur de tabac. Apparemment ça incommode ses plantes.

Il haussa les épaules, alors que, sous le choc de l'apparition presque féérique qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle ne disait toujours rien. Il lui offrit un sourire doux, comme elle n'en rêvait plus et elle sentit son cœur battre.

— C'est gentil d'avoir fait le déplacement pour Reggie. Même s'il t'a sûrement engueulée. Il fait ça avec tout le monde. Quand je lui ai présenté mes condoléances, il m'a dit que je ferai mieux de bosser mes partoches, vu que je dois assurer pour les deux premières épreuves la fonction de chanteur, en plus d'être batteur.

Elle esquissa un sourire, toujours sous le choc. Comment pouvait-il lui parler normalement ? Comment pouvait-il faire comme si avril n'avait pas existé ? Elle ouvrait la bouche, tenta de faire un geste sans y parvenir autrement que mollement.

— Tu as perdu ta voix ? C'est mon charisme qui te fait taire ?

— Ça doit être ça, souffla-t-elle.

Rauque, suffoquée, un peu paumée, sa voix ne se ressemblait plus. Ondine fit un pas en avant pour s'assurer de la tangibilité du garçon. Elle posa une main sur son visage, caressant la barbe qui recouvrait ses joues. Elle le sentit frémir et elle leva les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Happée dans des souvenirs, dans une liesse indescriptible à l'idée de le retrouver, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle effleura longuement les lèvres entrouvertes, à la recherche d'un consentement qu'il ne tarda pas à lui offrir. Il lâcha sa cigarette pour mieux l'enlacer.

Quand elle sentit ses bras se refermer sur elle, quelque chose se brisa dans son cœur. Les lèvres douces qui piquetaient son cou de petits baisers tendres, l'odeur du tabac qui l'entourait et la dérangeait à peine. Tout semblait sorti droit d'un rêve mille fois usé. C'étaient exactement ce genre de retrouvailles qui venaient longuement hanter ses rêves inavouables. Elle sourit contre la bouche de Sacha qui tremblait presqu'autant qu'elle.

Cela ressemblait presque à un rêve. Il était là, près d'elle et elle pouvait sentir dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient une sorte de pardon et son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait mal. C'était l'instant le plus intense de toute sa vie. Comment faisaient-ils tous ces écrivains de l'amour, pour décrire un tel bonheur, une ivresse si envoûtante qu'elle souhaiterait s'y perdre à jamais ? Comment était-il possible d'en dire autant, de façon si juste, sur des sentiments pourtant propres à chacun ?

Ondine voulut s'éloigner de Sacha, pour reprendre son souffle et garder contact avec la réalité. Il ne la laissa faire qu'à regret, gardant sa main au creux des reins de la jeune femme, son regard chocolat se délectant du visage de la femme qu'il avait perdue.

Une main caressant ses cheveux, un souffle sur sa nuque. Elle ouvrit les lèvres, ne sachant pas si c'était pour réclamer un autre baiser aussi passionné ou si c'était pour prononcer de vaines paroles. Il ne la laissa pas faire. Dans son souvenir pourtant, c'était toujours elle qui décidait où et quand. Sacha s'était enhardi et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'héritière qui savourait ce moment.

Le nouveau baiser dura. Un long moment. Puis ils se détachèrent une fois de plus, haletants, pantelants, follement impatients d'avoir suffisamment repris leurs souffles pour recommencer.

Puis, doucement, Sacha s'éloigna, jetant un regard narquois à Ondine.

— Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. C'est seulement cette souffrance qui fait que je n'ai pas oublié de ton existence.

Un sursaut plus tard, Ondine releva la tête dans la ruelle derrière chez Reggie. Tremblant de froid, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient séché sur ses joues en se traitant d'idiote. Bien sûr. Un rêve. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Juste un rêve.

Pourtant tout semblait si vrai, c'était déchirant de s'éveiller après avoir connu des sensations si réelles. Elle s'était sentie vivante pluie la première fois depuis très longtemps et rien de tout ça n'avait existé. Elle se leva mollement et rejoignit sa voiture en toute hâte, pour fuir à tout prix cet endroit où se trouvait à la fois une renaissance et sa damnation. Tout ça n'existait pas.

Elle ne vit donc pas le rideau qui se soulevait, laissant apparaître un jeune homme qui guettait ses gestes et son départ, regrettant un peu de n'avoir pas osé réveiller la jeune femme dormant dans la ruelle. Il avait trop craint que ce soit comme la dernière qu'il l'avait vue. Sacha échaudé craint l'eau froide...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[23 :00] Kennynator dit :<strong>_

_Hey, Chen, c'est bien toi ?_

_**[23 :01] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Oui, qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ? Je t'avais promis une explication, et je vais te l'offrir._

_**[23 :01] Kennynator dit :**_

_Ton pseudo est pourri._

_**[23 :01] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Hôpital et charité… _

_**[23 :01] Kennynator dit :**_

_Bref. Je suis tout de même surpris que tu aies pris la peine de vouloir m'expliquer._

_**[23 :01] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_J'ai besoin de vider mon sac._

_**[23 :01] Kennynator dit :**_

_Et c'est sur moi que tu décides de décharger ta merde. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Chen. Vraiment. *ironie_

_**[23 :02] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_À ton service._

_**[23 :03] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Avec, Sacha, on a passé notre enfance à faire les pires conneries. On a dû faire les quatre-cents coups au moins deux fois, tellement on était inséparables et un peu cons. C'était mon meilleur ami, je lui disais tout et tous nos projets consistaient en devenir célèbres avec notre groupe, les Pocket Monsters. Avec nous, il y avait toujours Flora et Max, deux frangins. _

_**[23 :03] Kennynator dit :**_

_Oui, je vois._

_**[23 :11] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Ça a commencé à se gâter quand mon père et sa société ont explosé. Mes parents me disaient que j'allais aller dans un lycée privé, que j'allais m'élever socialement, ma sœur a commencé une carrière de mannequin…_

_Puis Sacha a perdu son père. On n'a pas cessé de se disputer, dans cette période. Au lieu d'être là pour lui, je n'ai cessé de le harceler pour qu'il éconduise Flora. Je voulais qu'elle me suive chez les riches, pour qu'elle s'élève, elle valait mieux que Palette, le quartier moisi où on a vécu, l'équivalence de vos quartiers les plus pouraves, mais sans les tours dégueulasses que les français aiment dresser pour parquer le plus de gens possibles au même endroit._

_Puis ma famille a déménagé, j'ai commencé à fréquenter les gens de la Haute. Aurore, les fils Jobbs et la crème de la crème des gens avec qui être bien : Ondine Waters, fille cadette du célèbre Aaron Waters._

_**[23 :13] Kennynator dit :**_

_La fameuse Misty ?_

_**[23 :14] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_La fameuse Misty._

_Bref, les années ont passé, mon père s'est encore enrichi et il m'a envoyé à Oxford, avant de me rapatrier de force._

_Quand je suis rentré, j'avais tout oublié de mes rêves d'enfant. La musique, la gloire, le van, Sacha et Flora…_

_**[23 :15] Kennynator dit :**_

_Beau lavage de cerveau, en somme._

_**[23 :16] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Oui, complètement._

_Quand je suis rentré, ma mère m'a dit « Tu seras fiancé à Ondine Waters. »_

_J'ai réagi comme le dernier des cons._

_**[23 :17] Kennynator dit :**_

_T'as refusé ?_

_**[23 :17] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Pire. J'ai accepté sans broncher._

_En retournant à Harvard, c'est Paul Jobbs qui m'a accueilli. Je me suis raccroché à lui comme à une bouée. À Oxford, j'avais rêvé de rentrer en Amérique. Une fois rentré, le climat européen et mon unique ami sur place me manquaient. Je me suis laissé séduire par Paul Jobbs et ses vices._

_**[23 :22] Kennynator dit :**_

_C'est tellement facile de se laisser influencer quand on est faible d'esprit._

_**[23 :23] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Je t'emmerde, Kennynator. Si tu continues de me casser les couilles, j'arrête de te raconter. Je suis déjà bien sympa de t'en dire tant._

_**[23 :23] Kennynator dit :**_

_Ok, ok, je me la ferme._

_**[23 :23] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Il se trouve que dans l'entourage d'Ondine, Sacha a commencé à ressurgir. Un enchaînement de coïncidences a fait que Misty et Flora se sont attachées l'une à l'autre, au point de devenir rapidement très amies._

_Voilà le point de ma situation de cette époque : fraîchement débarqué dans un pays qui avait continué à exister sans moi au point que je ne m'y sente plus le bienvenu, fiancé à une fille qui méprisait tout de moi, confronté à un passé que je voulais rejeter avec force._

_Aurore a vu d'un mauvais œil les liens qu'Ondine et Sacha tissaient. C'était très déroutant de les voir ensemble._

_**[23 :25] Kennynator dit :**_

_Échange de regards langoureux, perches tendues, déclarations régulières et embarrassantes ?_

_**[23 :25] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Même pas. Ils se sautaient à la gorge dès qu'ils se voyaient. Le mépris qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était tellement flagrant qu'il en devenait source d'interrogation. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'ils se haïssent autant sans se connaître ? Aurore et moi avons conclu que ça cachait autre chose._

_Que ça cachait une histoire._

_Qu'il fallait tuer cet amour dans l'œuf._

_Donc on a monté un plan dont on était fiers. Putain qu'on était fiers de notre connerie…_

_Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie me trahisse je ne voulais pas que ma fiancée rompe nos vœux pour partir avec un autre. J'espérais qu'après mon mariage avec Ondine, je pourrais lui refiler les compagnies fusionnées et me barrer vivre mes rêves. Quelle foutue erreur…_

_**[23 :34] Kennynator dit :**_

_Effectivement, c'était complètement con. Je suppose que ce fut un échec ?_

_**[23 :36] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Sois patient, je n'en suis pas là._

_Il se trouve qu'entretemps, pour des raisons qui me sont propres, mes fiançailles étaient devenues encombrantes. _

**_[23 :36] Kennynator dit :_**

_Ouais, t'es tombé amoureux d'Aurore._

_**[23 :36] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Ta gueule, je te dis._

_Et j'avais découvert que Sacha projetait de s'en aller, pour aller se réaliser et qu'il ne comptait absolument pas emmener Ondine avec lui. Elle-même aurait refusé. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner la compagnie familiale aux mains de n'importe qui._

_Ils vivaient leur relation à corps perdu, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas la vivre jusqu'au bout. Je le sentais. Pourtant, quand il a fallu lancer le plan, je l'ai fait. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi._

_**[23 :36] Kennynator dit :**_

_C'est quoi ce fameux plan ?_

_**[23 :37] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant, mais Aurore a été toxicomane. Elle a fait plusieurs cures afin de s'en sortir._

_**[23 :37] Kennynator dit :**_

_Elle m'en a parlé, oui._

_**[23 :40] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Eh bien, le plan était simple. On l'a faite retomber dans le LSD, en accusant Sacha de l'avoir entraînée là-dedans. C'était bancal, et dangereux, et complètement ridicule._

_Le pire, c'est que ça a tellement bien fonctionné que Sacha s'est retrouvé seul._

_Ondine et lui se sont déclarés une guerre ouverte et tout le monde ou presque a tenu à se ranger d'un côté ou de l'autre._

_Beaucoup se sont mis derrière Ondine. Puis le temps a passé et les camps se sont équilibrés._

_Et en avril dernier, Sacha est parti._

_Aurore et moi n'avons jamais rien dit et nous étions des complices._

_**[23 :48] Kennynator dit :**_

_Je vois._

_Elle ne m'avait pas du tout raconté ça…_

_En même temps, elle n'a pas de quoi être fière de ce qu'elle a fait._

_Et ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle ne vous parle plus._

_**[23 :51] Lord Of The Riff dit :**_

_Ondine et elle se sont violemment disputées. Ondine a mal digéré les reproches d'Aurore. Et Aurore m'a demandé de prendre parti, j'ai refusé. Depuis, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. On a appris en septembre qu'elle avait déménagé à la fin de ses examens pour recommencer une scolarité dans une école de mode._

_**[23 :59] Kennynator dit :**_

_Très bien…_

Concentré sur son écran, Régis retint difficilement un sursaut quand Ondine l'appela. Il se retourna et lui adressa un sourire en refermant son ordinateur portable, repoussant la chaise de bureau.

— Tu es rentrée il y a longtemps ?

— Non… Et toi ?

— Ça fait plusieurs heures, oui.

Ondine retira son manteau et laissa échapper un soupir profond en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Elle ne bougea plus du tout et il fallut beaucoup de concentration à Régis pour entendre son murmure.

— Comment c'était, New York ?

— Chiant comme un conseil d'administration… Et toi, Los Angeles ?

— Chiant comme un enterrement.

Grimaçant, Régis s'approcha du lit, se laissant tomber près de sa fiancée qui consentit à ouvrir un œil.

— Comment va Reggie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

— Mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il était tout seul, les autres étaient à la première épreuve de l'Indigo.

Quand elle prononça ces mots, Régis se détendit imperceptiblement et lui adressa un sourire.

— Je suis content de savoir qu'il arrive à supporter cette épreuve.

— Moi aussi.

Elle était ailleurs, comme dans un autre monde. Cette conversation était très mécanique, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Régis était de nouveau assailli par une culpabilité qu'il ne s'était pas sentie depuis des mois entiers. Non, vraiment, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de cette conversation avec Kenny. Ça ne lui avait pas fait de bien du tout.

Ils allèrent se coucher dans un silence épais qui perdura jusqu'au lendemain soir.

* * *

><p><em>Sacha,<em>

_Je sais que tu vas me prendre pour une idiote et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris. C'est sûrement trop tard et j'ai probablement tout gâché._

_Ici, à Boston, tu manques. Ton absence se devine dans les silences, dans certains rires et dans la nostalgie que je remarque parfois dans le regard de Flora. Peut-être dans le mien aussi._

_Ici, à Boston, ça devient vide. Aurore ne traîne plus dans mon sillage et la rumeur court qu'elle est partie à New York. Régis a appris ça avec envie. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'envie de la suivre ou l'envie de sa place. Aucun de nous deux n'a parlé d'elle depuis que je suis venue à Los Angeles._

_Tu étais beau. Si mon cœur n'avait pas battu autant, j'aurais pu croire que ce n'était pas toi. Mais c'était toi et tu étais beau. Je me suis surprise à souhaiter avoir influencé un peu ce style que tu arbores dorénavant, juste pour me dire que tu mentais un peu, en avril, juste un peu, en disant que tu m'oublierais._

_Ici, à Boston, c'est vide. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, tout a perdu de sa saveur et de son charme. Harley est parti aussi et je me sens dépouillée. J'ai tout perdu, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme qui m'aimait, mes meilleurs amis et l'estime que j'avais de moi._

_Je me fous pas mal de me rendre ridicule. De toute façon, tu ne liras jamais cette lettre. Mais sache que_

_Moi aussi je t'aimais._

_Et c'est la première fois que je parviens à le conjuguer au passé et c'est peut-être un mensonge, je ne sais pas. Ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant n'était pas la douce nostalgie que j'ai ressentie en voyant Reggie. Mais je ne sais pas. Tu étais ma première fois, pour tellement de choses… Première fois que je tombais amoureuse, première fois que je me sentais libre, première fois que j'appréhendais le goût de la trahison…_

_Je sais que ce n'était pas vrai. J'arrive huit mois trop tard, mais à présent, je le sais. J'ai envie de me justifier. C'est con de se justifier à un bout de papier qui n'aura probablement jamais d'yeux pour le lire. J'ai eu peur. C'est pour ça que j'y ai cru. J'ai eu peur d'avoir tort de t'aimer autant, j'ai eu peur de m'être trompée sur ton compte. Comme Flora avait l'air d'y croire, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin et j'ai eu tort. J'aurais dû t'écouter._

_Il paraît que tu fais du jumping à Hollywood. C'est Forrest qui m'a dit ça. C'est pas un mauvais bougre et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir écouté plus que ça. Je te raconte pas ma surprise quand je me suis rendue compte que tu étais au Tremplin Indigo de Los Angeles. Foutu chanceux._

_Je ne suis pas ivre, si tu te poses la question. Peut-être que j'aurais dû boire, ça justifierait cet amas de regrets que je déverse. Mais j'ai arrêté tout ça. Arrêté l'alcool._

_On a conclu un pacte avec Régis. Je lui en veux de t'avoir fait ça, de nous avoir fait ça. Mais je ne lui en veux pas assez pour tout foutre en l'air. Ou peut-être que je manque de courage._

_Harley est parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas me ressembler. Et en ce moment, je rêve de ne pas me ressembler. Dans le jet, pour rentrer, je n'ai cessé d'imaginer qu'un jour, tu viendrais me chercher. Et que je te suivrais. Je suis pathétique._

_Dis-moi que tu as retrouvé quelqu'un et que je ne t'ai pas détruit._

_Dis-moi que tu es seul et que ce rêve-là n'est pas parti avec toi, parti sans espoir de retour, comme les autres._

_Tu m'avais donné envie d'y croire. Croire que je pourrai échapper à mon destin puis tu es parti. La date de mon « couronnement » par contre, est déjà prévue. Trois mois après, je me marierai. Trois mois après, ce sera trop tard. C'est déjà trop tard._

_Flora et Drew se sont remis ensemble. Ils ont même un petit appartement loin de Palette. Je les adore, mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à leur place, dans ces moments où être amoureux n'est pas douloureux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu de la complicité avec elle depuis que je l'ai promue gérante. Et Drew et moi, ce n'est plus comme avant, depuis que tu es parti. Il m'en veut toujours de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance à ce sujet. Moi aussi, je m'en veux toujours._

_Régis ne dit rien. Régis n'est plus très loquace depuis que je suis rentrée. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a peur que je sache, ou si c'est parce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose._

_Et puis tu me manques, Sacha, tu me manques à en crever. Quand Régis m'enlace, c'est dans tes bras à toi que je rêve de me trouver._

_Pourtant, tout va bien. Il est adorable, c'est un bon petit ami. Il est doux, il est attentionné, on partage les mêmes goûts de musique, on a même commencé à composer tous les deux._

_Mais ça ne ressemble pas à ta Chasseresse._

_Par contre, d'un point de vue économique, nous divergeons totalement._

_J'ai eu mon année. J'ai majoré, une fois de plus. Sans surprise. Lucy devait être une bonne amie pour toi. Elle a lâché le classique, enfin. Et ce qu'elle fait au clavier est juste éblouissant. Si tu pouvais entendre ça…_

_Le Rallye Orange a été un fiasco et je ne comprends pas pourquoi le monde du sport s'est ému de ma piètre performance. Enfin, je sais pourquoi mais j'idéalisais le milieu, je me disais que, pour une fois, mon nom ne serait pas un passe-droit. Je voulais montrer ce que je vaux sans que l'ombre de l'hydre nommée Waters Corp. ne vienne planer. Et je n'ai pas pu. J'ai été encensée sans raison, alors que certains concurrents valaient cent fois mieux que moi._

_Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour n'être que Misty, celle que tu voyais, celle avec laquelle tu te disputais, toi au moins tu voyais plus loin que cet écrasant nom de famille, si dur à porter. _

_Je sais que je parle dans le vide et que tu as probablement déjà brûlé ce papier en m'insultant de tout ton souffle. Tu aurais raison._

_Mais continuer d'écrire maintient un lien ténu entre nous et ce lien me manquait trop. Putain que tu me manques, bon sang, ça devrait être interdit._

_Heureusement, heureusement, il me reste Régis et cette relation de confiance que nous avons instaurée. Elle ne s'est pas construite sur des bases saines, mais il est mon avenir et je tiens à faire le maximum pour que cet avenir soit le plus beau possible. Il m'est lié. Il ne me trahira plus jamais._

_Parce que s'il le faisait, dis, que me resterait-il, à moi qui n'ai plus rien que le fric ? Je sais que beaucoup de gens donneraient n'importe quoi pour avoir mon argent, ma société et ma place. Je brade le tout contre cinq minutes d'un intense bonheur. Régis est ma bouée, mon ultime oasis. S'il s'en va, je coule. Et je suis pathétique._

_As-tu vu ma sœur quand elle est passée à LA ? Je sais que tu t'entendais bien avec Daisy. En tout cas, Lily t'embrasse certainement. Elle ne te réclame plus. Mais elle a cessé de rire et pour ça aussi tu me manques. Pourquoi avais-tu décidé d'être indispensable à la famille Waters ? Pourquoi ?_

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus haut. Je sais. Je t'aime._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ondine Waters_

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 14 octobre 2013<strong>

— Ondine…

La jeune femme avait revêtu des atours qui ne lui seyaient guère. Elle se détestait dans cette tenue et elle détestait ce jour maudit. Dans quelques heures, elle serait officiellement la nouvelle présidente de la Waters et elle serait coincée. Dans son sillage, il y avait toujours des têtes familières, un mélange social qui faisait grincer pas mal de dents ou qui la faisait passer pour une humaniste.

D'un regard, elle incita Drew à continuer :

— J'ai tous les papiers. J'aurai besoin que tu viennes me voir au cabinet pour qu'on puisse régler quelques détails… Disons mercredi ? Père est impatient de sabrer le champagne.

— Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a encore deux ans, je n'y aurais pas cru, sourit Misty en s'examinant encore une fois dans le miroir.

— Oui, son divorce lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait préparé ça depuis tout ce temps ? Racheter les parts de ma mère m'a procuré tant de plaisir que Flora est jalouse.

Le regard espiègle de Drew l'encouragea à laisser un rire glisser de sa gorge. Finalement, elle se retourna pour contempler son meilleur ami et lui tendre un grand sourire, sans prêter attention à la bague de fiançailles qu'il portait à sa main.

— C'est mieux comme ça, de toute façon, affirma-t-elle. Tu n'as plus que quelques années à tirer avant d'être finalement diplômé, monsieur le docteur ès droit.

— Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ça commence à devenir long. Heureusement que Père me laisse travailler avec lui… Où est Chen ?

— Je ne le verrai pas avant ce soir. Tu sais très bien que le pacte est caduc. L'arroser d'indifférence ne m'intéresse pas.

— Il faudra que vous vous décidiez un jour à enterrer la hache de guerre, soupira Drew. Les contrats de mariage sont prêts. Dans trois mois, il détiendra cinquante pourcents de la Waters et–

— S'il te plaît, Drew, pas maintenant.

Le jeune homme se tut en secouant la tête. Il n'approuvait pas du tout cette façon typique d'Ondine d'ignorer un problème. Pourtant, l'heure n'était pas aux reproches. Elle attrapait les fiches de son discours pour les relire une dernière fois avant le grand moment. La réception approchait de plus en plus et elle n'avait certainement pas envie de prononcer ces mots, écrits par Violette, désapprouvés par Daisy. Lily ne pourrait même pas assister à tout ça. Confiée à une nourrice grassement payée pour assurer la discrétion sur sa déficience mentale, elle n'aurait pas le droit de mettre sa plus jolie robe achetée spécialement.

Ondine sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait très bien que sa sœur porterait quand même le vêtement et espérerait toute la soirée qu'Ondine viendrait la chercher. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle avait promis de ne pas faire de vagues, elle avait finalement courbé l'échine. Il était inutile de se battre.

Elle s'arracha à ses pensées en entendant que Drew s'adressait à elle :

— Harley sera là ce soir, j'ai reçu un appel de sa secrétaire pour ça. Franchement…

Le ton dépité du futur grand avocat la fit pouffer. Elle savait ce qui le chagrinait. Harley était parti deux années auparavant, avec une mallette de cash fournie par Ondine. Il avait consacré cet argent non pas à sa rééducation pour reprendre la danse mais à la création d'une compagnie de danseurs qui commençait à se faire une réputation sur la côte ouest. Solidad Childs Lowell était la première à applaudir des deux mains les excellentes prestations et les talents de chorégraphe de Harley. Parfois, certains magasines publiaient des interviews, dans lesquels il remerciait deux mystérieux donateurs, le premier pour avoir financé la compagnie Cacturne, le second pour lui avoir donné foi en lui et lui avoir permis d'y croire quand beaucoup pensaient qu'il allait se planter.

— Et Lucy et Jacky ?

— Également. Comme Flora. Elle arrivera un peu en retard, le temps de donner les derniers conseils au barman.

— Et… Et Aurore ?

Drew pinça les lèvres fortement avant de secouer la tête. Aurore Beaufort avait décliné l'invitation, arguant que le voyage jusqu'à Boston lui prendrait trop de temps. Elle préparait actuellement un défilé pour son école et ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps, avait-elle justifié. Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas revenir sur le passé et accorder de nouveau son amitié à Ondine. Celle-ci soupira longuement en baissant les yeux sur ses notes.

— Est-ce que je suis en tort ?

Drew hocha la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé de la salle qui avait été transformée pour l'occasion.

— Je…

C'était rare d'entendre Drew hésiter.

— Je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû user de tes pouvoirs pour faire renvoyer son père de l'hôpital.

— J'étais en colère et… Je…

— Tu voulais qu'elle souffre comme tu as souffert par sa faute. Le problème étant que tu n'as pas tenu compte de ta propre responsabilité dans cette affaire. La loi du Talion ne peut pas être appliquée en matière de justice. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

— C'est toi le spécialiste…

— Tu as montré que tu pouvais agir comme une garce et jamais Violette n'avait été aussi fière de toi, tout de même.

Se relevant d'un bond, Ondine commença à faire les cents pas, sa robe glissant sur le sol dans un bruit agréable.

— Vio n'est certainement pas un bon point de référence. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas lui faire tant de mal, j'ai juste…

— Saturé ? Oui, je comprends. En même temps, tu venais de retrouver Régis dans ses bras. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il te trahissait et toujours avec la même. En plus, c'était un moment atroce pour toi, tu étais tout le temps sur la défensive et tu te raccrochais à lui comme s'il était ton dernier espoir. On aurait presque cru que le ciel t'est tombé sur la tête. Tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de faire ça. Je ne désapprouve pas ta réaction, je désapprouve les conséquences. Je sais ce que c'est de tout perdre et je ne l'aurais pas souhaité à Aurore, même si elle brille plus par son physique que par son intelligence.

Dans un sourire un peu faux, Ondine remercia son meilleur ami.

— Et Délia Ketchum ?

— Nous avons commandé chez elle toutes les pâtisseries de la soirée, comme tu l'avais demandé. Elle a pris sous son aile un jeune de Palette pour l'aider à respecter la commande pour ce soir. Toutefois, elle ne pourra pas venir.

— Ce n'est pas grave… Tant que cette soirée lui est payée convenablement, ça me suffira. C'est une femme exceptionnelle, on ne devrait pas la laisser dans la misère. Tu crois que–

— Non. Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde, Dine. Allons-y, tu as un grand nombre d'accolades à donner avant ton discours, il faut que tu aies le quota assez rapidement.

* * *

><p>Il y avait trop de monde. La soirée était organisée dans le vaste hall de la tour Waters et Ondine avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait encore pas assez de place pour contenir l'ensemble des invités, les serveurs et les tables chargées de mets. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte qu'il y avait tant de gens qui attendaient son avènement sur le trône de la Waters Corp. avant cette soirée qui promettait d'être mortelle.<p>

Elle n'avait pu passer que quelques minutes auprès de ses amis et n'avait pas encore croisé Harley. Mr Smith lui tenait compagnie depuis quelques minutes, entre flagorneries et demandes farfelues et elle cherchait encore un moyen d'échapper à ses questions, la tête plongée dans sa coupe de champagne, quand elle releva la tête, alors que son actionnaire la délaissait pour d'autres mains à serrer, d'autres oreilles à enivrer de flatteries vaines.

Son regard balaya la salle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler une gorgée de champagne, première entorse qu'elle faisait à ce strict régime qu'elle s'imposait depuis deux ans.

La réception était très réussie. Les bijoux rutilaient et étincelaient. Elle apercevait au loin Drew et Flora qui dansaient, se murmurant milles mots tendres à l'oreille. De l'autre côté, Régis discutait avec fougue avec un individu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ça lui importait peu.

Elle porta une nouvelle fois sa coupe à sa bouche, ouvrant légèrement les lèvres pour laisser couler un peu du liquide pétillant dans sa gorge quand elle arrêta son geste, presque frappée par la foudre, l'œil attiré par une silhouette. Le regard brun se tourna vers elle. Et l'air vibra.

Incapable d'avaler la gorgée qu'elle avait dans la bouche en croisant ce regard à la fois inconnu et pourtant si familier, Ondine se força à déglutir. Le champagne glissa dans sa gorge comme une brûlure délicate qui la rendait nauséeuse et c'est sans douceur qu'elle plaqua la coupe sur le plateau qui passait près d'elle, porté par un serveur.

Elle s'avança un peu, dévisageant la fille qui se tenait près de lui, incapable de remettre un nom sur le visage familier. Les cheveux vert feuille, l'allure polissonne, il lui fallut du temps pour identifier Cameron Smith, la fille aînée de l'actionnaire flagorneur qui l'avait quittée pour lécher d'autres bottes. Cameron, cette camarade de classe que lui rappelait Max. Cette camarade de classe qui était censée être morte et qui ressurgissait devant elle. Au bras d'un nouvel inconnu qui ramenait avec lui un passé dont elle aurait bien évité le retour.

Se rapprochant, Ondine capta des bribes de la conversation des deux revenants :

— Excuse-moi, Chaton, je dois aller voir mon père…

— Non, non, non, Shaymin, ne me laisse pas seul maintenant !

Le reste de la phrase fut avalé par un groupe qui passa près de l'héritière Waters, la saluant rapidement et la félicitant pour sa nouvelle affectation. Quand les flagorneurs eurent passé leur chemin, Ondine se trouva de nouveau face à son revenant et n'hésita plus. Elle avança vers lui sans faiblir et posta à quelques dizaines de centimètres, lui tendant un sourire crispé.

— Bonsoir, Sacha.

* * *

><p><strong>TREMPLIN INDIGO – PARTIE 2 : FIN.<strong>


End file.
